


Cursed blood

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Alternate universes [5]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Antagonist everyone, Armys and battles and things I will probably regret having put in the script, Blood, Dark settings make people make dark deeds, F/M, Gen, I always write vengeful Lewis and he can pretty much be a villain here, M/M, Multi, There's a cave that's for sure there's always a cave in my things, This is darker than golden feathers, Trigger warnings inside, VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE! THESE ARE BEASTS. INTELLIGENT. BUT BEASTS!, medieval/fantasy setting, vampires VS humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 64
Words: 171,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three humans fighting for freedom.<br/>One fearless, the second wary, the third tenacious.<br/>The three bound to bring down every beast wanting to have their blood.</p><p>Alas...<br/>Words bring the strongest down...<br/>The bravest mourns.<br/>While the wiser can only have guilty thoughts.</p><p>Vampire AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Screams at midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes deep breath*  
> Where do I begin... Oh yeah, triggers (all explained below):  
> Blood (doh e.e), slavery*, bondage, biting, body horror?, limb loss (don't tell me you don't expect this in the fandom), torture?* (nothing "heavy", but starvation, biting and isolation are not nice), no smut but mentions of NSFW (nothing heavy, mostly akward dialogues)
> 
> NOW, full description of what I intend with these... things:
> 
> This universe is a medieval/fantasy AU. (Did any of you play a game of the series "Legacy of kain"?... No one? ok... I like the vampires in those and this is lightly based on it.)
> 
> In a setting where vampires were hunted and almost brought down in the past by humans, when they appeared as a race...  
> They were shamed by their disease.  
> Plot twist, the vampires can and did evolve.  
> With centuries they develop claws, sharper features, traits depending of their bloodline. (some become more "Insect like", others gain resistances, others become heavier and "armored", others grow wings...)  
> Now... It's the golden age of vampires. They have grown in numbers, stronger, leaders rose. Forming clans, led by lords, the most evolved vampire of a type.  
> They saw their changes as a gift. And gifted they were.  
> They have the humans under a iron fist, tables turned. Slaved for their wants and needs. At will. Some vampires rule brutally.  
> But it would be foolish to think all humans would surrender to their control.  
> The vampires obviously have the upper claw. But rebels do fight them, rather weakly, scattered across. A human can do little against a vampire, natural prey.  
> Vampire clans settled everywhere across the land, humans mere cattle.
> 
> Yeah, I know, long explanation. I will answer any questions gladly, the lore is confusing, I have the script done.
> 
> And now you ask...  
> "What does this have to do with MSA, Shedrak?!"  
> Other than that it will have a cave, betrayal, manipulation/missunderstandings, vengeful/villain Lewis I always love to use, a loss of an arm and the character's interactions?  
> Nothing much. I just love my fave in danger and vampires. THAT DON'T SPARKLE. These beasts don't mess around.  
> This is for myself, read at own risk.  
> Oh! And yes, you read that tag right, antagonist everyone. Including Vivi, eventually. (hey, antagonist does not mean villain. But almost)
> 
> Ok, sorry. Have the angst.

The screams echoed...

Closer.

His footsteps were the most noisy... Yet he could only focus on the ones at his sides... And the faint ones some alleys away...

Lance huffed, struggling to keep a fast pace... And not let go at the same time.

He looked over his shoulder with fearful eyes.

Fear... Something he never felt...

And yet he felt it now. As he saw blue, magenta and... Amber eyes.

The three kids gasped for breath... Vivi's and Arthur's hands holding Lance's ones tightly, as they struggled to run along his sides. Lewis had a tight hold on her scarf as he followed close behind.

The little but taller boy was afraid... But was firmly keeping a reluctant eye behind them.

Knowing what roamed.

Lance growled... Knowing better than them.

Knowing it was far more horrible than death... And it was nearing.

There were faint pained screams... Dying out in the distance, muffled by the cracks of fire and rubble falling.

Growls and laughter...

His nephew cried as he led them through a darker alley... Running away.

And the man's heart could only feel the most raging ire... Outraged by the fear in the kid's eyes, by hearing them dread let any breath out, by the trust their were leaving on him...

Lance grumbled, his eyes spotting a door.

Unlocked.

The three kids flinched as Lance easily kicked the door open, fast to nudge them in with hurry.

Vivi glared to a window once inside, seeing a shadow...

The house was dark, no light, no candles or oil lamps. All seeming to have been left in a hurry.

Lewis could only worry more as Arthur's uncle commanded them again.

Pointing a finger at a trap door in a corridor.

 

“...Hide.”  
  


It was not a question, his voice was firm under his messy beard.

Amber eyes widened...

For his uncle finally let go of his hand... To reach instead for a hammer laying on the ground. The building a forge, tools all around...

Stepping away from him... To face the door, giving them a tired stare as he saw them just stand there.

 

“I said hide...!”

 

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, understanding.

 

“N-no! Y-you can't-!”

 

“I must, kiddo...!” He growled, seeing his dear nephew cry more, not obeying as he should. “Lewis, Vivi, you heard me!”

 

The two kids exchanged glances as the blond snarled, rushing forward to try to stop his uncle.

 

“I'm not h-hiding! It will-!”

 

Arthur gasped.

Feeling hands on his shoulders...

He could only sob as Lewis and Vivi pulled him away... Knowing.

Lance gave them a silent grateful nod... Bowing his head as she opened the trap door on the far corner... And Lewis pulled Arthur in with him, not easily as the blond struggled angrily.

The man sighed as blue eyes gave a last worried glance...

Her small hands letting the small door lay shut.

Lance slowly approached it... Thinking fast. He could hear footsteps outside...

There was a table near him...

His hand clenched harder around the handle of the hammer...

Arthur growled and kicked as Lewis held him, the small basement completely black in darkness.

 

“L-lewis, let me go! I can't-!”

 

Arthur blinked as he heard something crumble right onto the trapdoor...

Vivi could only sit against a dark corner as Arthur cursed, hearing Lance step away...

 

“I-if you don't let me go, I will never forgive you! I can't let him face it! It will-!”

 

“It will kill him, and anything in sight...!” Arthur halted, Lewis tightening his grip on him, keeping him of climbing up the ladder to the trapdoor. “That's why i will not let you go...”

 

Arthur clenched his teeth... And closed his eyes... Surrendering.

Lewis crying as he did...

The girl not crying, for them... But her hands shook...

The three heard the rustling outside, nearer...

And it finally made them fall silent in the shadows...

To Lance's relief.

He had broken the table onto the trap door... Hid its presence...

Hoping it would be enough to fool this thing...

He could hear it... Stepping into the alley... Finally.

The man grinned angrily... Twirling slightly his hammer...

As red eyes now glinted outside... Between the darkness of the night.

Looking right at him...

 

“...Hmph...” He leaned slightly... Growling as he readied the hammer. “Bloody monster...”

 

Sharp fangs glinted in a sickening smile...

Blood on them.

It made him sick...

But not fear.

Arthur winced...

Hearing his uncle roar...

Strong footsteps dashing forward...

The sound of fast clawed feet moving along the ground...

The sound of a hammer moving along the air...

It lasted for around two minutes...

Until the three let out a silent sob... As a loud gasp echoed out... Followed by a faint thud...

Then silence...

Arthur did not struggle anymore... Lewis could feel the trembling... Between his arms.

Vivi could see the pure sorrow and agony as the silence dragged itself through a painful minute...

Hope and fear...

Any hope was gone from amber eyes as they heard the unmistakable sound of clawed feet moving along the wooden floor...

Stepping into the room over them.

They held their breaths... Knowing.

The steps were slow...

The beast surely looking around the forge...

Searching for any possible prey...

They could only wait... The footsteps dangerously close to the trap door...

Too near... At reach...

It could find them... If it only laid eyes below the broken table.

This, only a desperate try from Lance to shield them...

Vivi glared up at the only light seen... A small crack from above... The floor wooden.

She did not breathe... Or make a single sound... Until she heard the thing move away.

Leaving out the door again...

Yet...

They did not dare to move...

Only wait...

They did not dare to make a sound for a while.

Vivi... Nor Lewis could blame Arthur as he finally sobbed...

They still had to wait.

Wait...

But for what?...

Would the dawn arrive... And make those things banish?...

Did it matter?

Did it matter after all the blood shed?...

They could only wait...

Still hearing scared and pained voices outside...

Blue eyes had always loved the sight of the moon.

She hated it now.

The night was long.

 

 

* * *

 

He could only bow his head...

Averting his gaze from the corpses.

His men scouted the village... The sun glinting above...

Yet it did not bring any hope. Debris all around, blood spilling at the door of broken homes... Dead laying on the streets, the ones that had tried to fight or run away.

They had been too late. No, he had been late...

A small group had managed to avoid being slaughtered in the middle of the night, another raid by these beasts... They had not reached their camp in time to warn them... Not in time to save anyone else.

He had the power to fight these monsters...

Yet he never was able to predict their next feral move... He never could tell how many lives could he protect with his small group...

Always putting up a fight against vampires...

Yet never winning.

Always losing.

Too many things.

He opened his eyes once more... Taking a deep breath.

He had to search every corner of this village... Every house broken in, every room painted in red, every field now silent around the village...

One of the beasts could still roam. Light harmful, but not deadly.

There could be survivors.

Even if he doubted it.

His red eyes laid on every single shadow cast by the rubble, every broken door and window...

Remaining silent for every human killed.

For simple blood lust... And mockery.

Vampires were so proud... So arrogant.

So hateful of them.

Always ready to rip apart any human that dared to live away from their supremacy...

Wanting them dead... Or at their claws.

He was one of the ones they wanted dead.

He would die before compelling to their disgusting acts and orders... He won't be a slave, never again. He won't let anyone be... If he can fight it.

He stepped into a small alley...

His eyes narrowing as he saw yet another shadow.

He approached slowly...

Indeed...

He did not avert his gaze...

As he stared down at the body of a man... His hand still clenched tight around a hammer...

Laying on the cold ground... Dead.

The room a mess. Nothing surprising after a vampire raid...

He again shook his head...

A small word of respect in his mind. A fight obvious.

He slowly turned around...

No reason to stay...

Until he heard it.

He froze...

His eyes slowly looking over his shoulder. Confused.

There was...

Muffled crying?

His eyes narrowed... Paying closer attention.

There was the unmistakable noise of sobs... Yet they sounded like they were trying to not be heard.

Painfully held...

And faint... High toned...

There was someone here.

Lewis cursed... Hearing footsteps nearing above...

Arthur grimaced... Really trying to stay quiet, Vivi in front of him, smiling at him... A silent plea, reassuring even if she dreaded as well.

Yet he could not hold it in, cries escaping him. Cursing himself. Cursing everything...

He could only close his eyes and wince... As they heard the broken wood onto the trapdoor be moved away.

Lewis' hold tightened...

Please, no...

They had no idea how much time they were here...

But a lot for sure... And it still did not feel to be enough.

The fear of a vampire returning for them was still fresh.

Arthur apologized silently, his own hand slamming onto his mouth to silence himself.

For the trap door opened.

Lewis had to shield his magenta eyes, light blinding...

Vivi was the first to adjust to it, glaring up...

Her blue eyes filled with pure hate as she saw red eyes... Like the ones she saw... As screams echoed.

But she blinked, her growl dying out.

Seeing a man kneeling with a baffled expression above...

No... No fangs.

Mr. E. could only stare as three kids looked at him with confused fear...

Hugging each other as they cowered...

He smiled slowly... Joyful surprise evident in his face.

A hand raising, calling softly...

 

“...Its morning...” He closed his eyes, feeling relief... And guilt. “Nothing will hunt you...”

 

Vivi finally allowed herself to cry...

As the man's words echoed...

 

“...It's alright now...”

 

Kind...

Remorseful...

He should have been here sooner.

As always...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just killed Lance. If that does not say what I'm going to do...  
> *prepares bunker*
> 
> (This fic is long... It will take time)


	2. Trust under the moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets see how are they doing now...  
> Small introduction...

His eyes watched the distance...

Waiting...

The tall young man stood in the front line... His men in formation...

Ready... As always. All gazing upon the field ahead.

Lewis waited... Sure of himself...

Waiting for the enemy to approach, just enough.

His troops settled near a river... This land disputed territory for months.

Vampires have this territory under their command... A few villages enslaved.

He has come to claim them back.

His magenta eyes lowered to the letter in his hand...

His words always wise... Always guiding.

Always trustworthy.

Lewis grinned as he raised his gaze once more.

The sun going down, making his eyes glint.

He knew what would come with it.

Weeks fighting around these fields...

Now finally ready to end the vampire lord ruling here... After multiple ambushes from both parts.

But now... He had a plan.

A plan. He always had one in the most crucial moments.

He would not be the best general of the rebellion without them...

His troops fidgeted as banners began to raise in the distance...

Their enemy ready as well... Flags showing the symbol of a drop of blood...

Its sight could make any man cower. But Lewis could only stand tall with a proud intake of breath.

Never having lost a crucial battle in all these years.

Today it would not be any different.

His voice rumbled between the painful silence...

 

“...Archers.”

 

The woman at his side nodded, raising a hand.

The soldiers behind the first line raised bows, the cords impossibly tensed, arrows ready.

But the tall general did not command yet...

Waiting.

Not yet.

Not speaking up until they were nearer...

They could see now the eyes glinting in the dark... The sun had finally went down.

They could already see the fangs...

He gave a sharp nod.

As always, his second hand whipped down her hand.

The archers released their hold, arrows flying.

None were surprised as the beasts hissed, few struck. Fast as light, always dodging...

But Lewis did not lose his small smile.

He could see the vampire at charge... Fangs showing as he rode on a steed, confident against the humans. Giving him a hateful glare from the distance.

As always...

Such arrogant creatures they were...

Seeing them as weak, underling beings that only served one purpose.

Satiate their thirst and need for highness.

Lewis finally unsheathed his long sword, all behind him following.

The vampires fastened their pace... Holding spears between their claws, the big field not seeming as big with their quick moves.

Lewis' small army finally moved forward.

No vampire questioning why so slowly...

They were ready to finally struggle and kill... Both sides nearing...

Humans had almost no way of wining in close range. The creatures were unnaturally stronger. Sharp fangs, claws... Evolved traits... The older ones developing three sharp nails in hands and feet, with time mutating any trait that their lord and bringer did...

Albeit the fledglings not as fast to do so, weaker, more human like. But they still all shared the same disgusting inhumanity. Some vampire clans barely resembled humans anymore... And that was without counting their actions.

He has seen so many gruesome things in his life... Has seen so many different beasts... So many clans.

All sickening.

Most shared the same weaknesses though, in one way or another.

The fledglings, young vampires... Had to avoid light. It burned them in long spans of time, not deadly, but painful. Weakening.

It was obvious what fire would do...

He always had those facts in mind. One must know his enemy.

He always took them down...

He would now as well.

The vampires leaped onto Lewis' troops, weapons clashing...

Hisses and curses...

Torches used, smartly avoided. By thought or instinct.

The rebels fighting for humanity found a good ally in fire... And they used it accordingly. One of the few things allowing them to fight for freedom. This age one of darkness and blood. Oppressed by the mass number of vampires... Most of humanity in chains.

But not all.

Lewis huffed, stabbing his sword into a young vampire, always the ones sent first. He did not even look at it, letting it die as he stabbed upwards. His magenta eyes glaring ahead... The lord was keeping his distance on his horse.

So proud... And yet cowardly.

Lewis retrieved his sword, most vampires keeping their distance from him as both sides fought... Knowing him a general. A human as strong as them... They did not dare to bite him, while they dared to slaughter some of his men. He could smell the blood...

He snorted, his head dashing to taunt the leader... Daring him to come closer.

And he was not surprised as it growled, its legs giving a kick to his horse... To gallop towards his direction... Sword raised.

Lewis smiled... His own weapon ready to receive him.

But something else as well.

It was not luck what had made him become the best between rebels...

Lewis whistled...

The vampires blinked, some even letting go as they bit down on a soldier... A snap echoing far away... Heard by their sharp hearing...

Water... Was not healthy for these creatures in big quantities...

Lewis and his men could only laugh... As their enemies doubted... Weapons and claws slightly moving away.

A sudden rumble...

The field went downhill...

And not far away... There was a river.

Lewis always trusted Arthur's word.

He slammed his feet tight on the ground... All his troops following, foretold of the plan.

The vampires gasped, some dropping their weapons.

For a big flow of water was flowing downhill... And their way.

The day spent setting a trap... To change the river's course... And be ready to unleash it at his signal.

The vampires tried to run... They were fast.

But the river was faster.

Lewis heaved as it hit them all...

But only the beasts screamed...

Their skin below their armors aching with its contact... Not hurting... But dazing them...

The flow was gone soon enough.

And enough it was.

Lewis let out a loud yell, arm dashing, sword pointed forward.

All his men ran past him... The moral high, their faces showing pure determination.

Pride...

Their weapons going down onto the panicking mess that was their enemy now. Not so divine as they called themselves...

The vampire lord cowered between the chaos. His clan easily put to death.

By every minute, he was left more alone. Only he not hit by the water as he rode on the horse.

But he had no time to flee. Even if he tried, bolting away from all the humans now nearing him.

His sharp eyes widened... As he felt a stab.

He looked down...

The tall general was looking at him... Sword held upwards...

As it went through him.

 

“...The prey outsmarted the hunter...”

 

Lewis took back his sword once more with a fast pull...

Letting the undead hit the humid ground...

Not moving again.

He could only smile...

As the moonlight reflected on the grass at his feet, drops of water shining...

And on the blood... All mixing.

While he had lost some men... Most of them still stood.

Over the ones wishing to bring them down.

No beast left alive.

 

* * *

 

His red eyes narrowed...

Seeing her slacking of her duties once more...

Vivi waved off one of her men, the camp loud as they all set things up.

 

“Take the provisions there, near the medic's tent.”

 

The soldier nodded, hurrying to comply to her order.

 

“Yes, captain.”  
  


As soon as he walked away, she looked once more at her hands.

Mr. E. sighed , seeing her trying to practice a spell once more, leaving all the work for her troops.

He approached slowly, his young apprentice unaware of his presence as she kept on focusing on her hands, now shining with a slight blue glow.

He stared for a full minute...

She yelped as he spoke up behind her.

 

“Shouldn't you help our troops set things up?...”

 

She faced him with a pout, her hands lowering.

 

“I'm not slacking...!” His red eyes were scolding... “A- a captain must be ready and prepared for battle! My spells are important! There's time!”

 

He looked up to the sky, snorting slightly.

He knew well why she was wasting time...

 

“...You just want to wait for him.”

 

She blinked, blushing.

Lewis' letter said he was coming back... He managed to win.

As always.

The old mage chuckled as Vivi crossed her arms at him, raising an eyebrow grumpily.

 

“So what if I'm purposely delaying orders?!... We are not needed yet back at Tome tomb! We have no hurry to go back and report our success here!”

 

They just came back to this camp, after fighting east from here...

They were not needed yet at the underground fortress, where all the rebels gathered. They could manage a few weeks without them. Vampires would never attack Tome tomb.

The most safe place for a human... The last location their cause could count on.

Its location was heavily protected... A decaying fortress, surrounded by water, a million underground tunnels for them to hide when vampires had the upper hand in the war.

Right now, she and her troops had more use out here. Hunting lone vampires, exploring, gathering resources, fighting...

She huffed, glaring at a figure in the center of the camp, a dead vampire impaled yesterday.

She killed many... As Lewis did.

Her old friend and teacher smiled as Vivi stood proud, coming out with an excuse to walk away.

 

“Actually, I have something to do!” She turned, giving him her back as she dashed between soldiers doing their work. “It's almost night! And I bet someone has been working too much again... A soldier needs sleep!”

 

She smiled as she did not hear any retort from her master.

Vivi looked forward, setting her gaze onto the small tent, a little away from all the rest. Separated from the noisy troops in the camp, between the darkness of the field. Only a single small torch as signal that it was there.

Arthur liked silence...

She paid no mind to the chatter around her as she made way.

Dodging her troops and Arthur's scouts as they leisured in the camp, only battles won and messages delivered safely through the week.

The noise decreased as she stood at the tent's entrance, her blue eyes able to see a shadow inside, seeming to be leaning on a table...

Indeed, when she peeked in with a mischievous smile... There he was. Again.

Arthur had his amber eyes fixed intently on his documents, two fingers onto his forehead, his face displaying a tired frown.

His left hand trailing a map, mind in deep thought.

Allowing her to sneak at his side... Without the blond seeing her.

Causing him to yelp loudly and jolt on his chair as she called and touched his shoulder.

 

“You have been in here all last night and all day, Artie!”

“AH!”

 

She chuckled with a grin as he almost fell off his chair.

  
“G-god dammit, V-viv!” He grumbled, regaining his balance, glaring up at her. “Don't you know how to call?! All my scouts warn me before going in!”

 

She shook a finger jokingly, sticking out her tongue at him.

 

“I'm not one of your scouts! And I can actually boss you around, remember?”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow at her... Knowing well that she could, a captain. Himself only a mere strategist.

But that did not mean she would.

He rolled his eyes... Looking back to his papers.

Trying to steady his breathing, Vivi always loving to make him jump out of his skin.

She always loved to tease him...

 

“...You are still scared.”

 

There she goes again...

 

“I'm not.”

 

“You are. It seems my scares don't help you be brave...”

 

He leaned, angrily pointing a finger at himself.

 

“They don't! They are nothing like those beasts, Viv! And I don't fear, alright? I don't have to face them like you two do!”

 

She leaned her head to a side, leaning behind him onto the back of his chair.

Peeking as he tried to focus on his documents.

If he was not scared...

She could see concern in his eyes. She knew him.

 

“...What got you so worried tonight then?”

 

Arthur sighed... Rubbing his eyes tiredly.

As he spoke with a whisper... She finally saw Lewis' letter... There, open at the table.

 

“...He should be here already...”

 

The letter said he had won...

His plan to block the river and then let it flow had indeed helped him out.

Those villages to the south were now secured... More or less.

But Lewis said in the letter he would be back in three or five days...

Six days... Still he had not come back.

Vivi knew.

 

“...Art... Don't worry...”

 

“...You do as much as I. And we both know there's reason for it.”

 

Her blue eyes looked away for a moment.

She could not deny that she had been ambushed in multiple occasions...

Their enemy was feral and smart. As mortal as they were... And yet inhuman at the same time.

Every time they went out of Tome tomb a dreadful time. Without knowing if they would come back.

But...

Arthur groaned as she laughed, ruffling his hair playfully.

 

“He will be alright!” Before he could retort she continued. “He has your plans after all!”

 

Arthur closed his mouth.

Blushing slightly and smiling as she reassured him.

 

“He is now a general thanks to your smart ideas! So-”

 

Both blinked, the voices outside suddenly becoming louder.

Their eyes slowly opened... Beaming as they recognized the familiar commotion... The one when another group of rebels returned to a camp.

Vivi was the first to bolt for the tent's exit.

Arthur chuckling as he followed slowly behind her, her feet running. Seeing the love in her blue eyes...

Her blue eyes fixed on the distance of the field.

Her feet almost flying over the grass... As she saw Lewis ahead.

Him as his troops slowing their march... Their pink pointy hoods appearing between the trees surrounding the field.

Lewis' men smiled with smug grins... As their general's eyes brightened.

Hearing and seeing her run fast towards them.

 

“Leeeeew!”

 

The young man smiled as he opened his arms.

Not stumbling an inch as she literally leaped onto him, laughing loudly.

He held her tight as her arms went around his neck, her face buried onto his shoulder.

After embracing her hold... He slowly let her down, looking down lovingly at her eyes.

Whispering with care.

 

“I'm back.”

 

Of course he was...

 

“Did not doubt it for a second.”

 

He never lost.

They stood there, as the soldiers walked ahead towards the camp, letting them hold each other.

Vivi's own troops greeting them with loud calls and greetings.

Most praising Lewis... All the battles he had won.

Letting down on him the honor... Always.

Unaware that the blond now approaching the duo with a calm smile... Was the true brain behind all the battles...

But Lewis knew.

Vivi swayed happily as Lewis left her side. To approach Arthur and greet him with a strong pat on his back.

 

“Man, they really did not expect it!”

 

Arthur grinned up at him, shrugging.

 

“Few humans think water to be an option...”

 

Vivi popped behind them, laughing.

 

“I prefer them roasted!”

 

“You always roast them, Viv...”

 

“It's effective as well. She knows it, we all use fire.”

 

“But we can get burned as well, guys...”

 

“Not if you are careful, Artie!”

 

“Your are a chaotic fighter...”

 

“Are you calling me weak?!”

 

“I call you crazy.”

 

Lewis shook his head, hearing them go into an argument again...

He placed his hands over their shoulders, making them halt.

 

“Guys, leave it for later.” He closed his eyes, leaning his head with a warm smile at them. “I have just arrived, I'm tired, and the food provisions in the way here were awful. I would really like to have some decent food and sleep. Maybe some chatter first?...”

 

He would like to hear what they had been up to... And how Vivi dealt with the lone vampires that had been roaming this area...

Arthur and Vivi exchanged glances...

Lewis felt at home as they spoke at once.

 

“Sure thing, Lew!”

“I kind of missed eating something with flavor... None here know how to cook something without messing it up.”

 

Arthur blinked as she nodded and patted his back.

 

“That includes you, Arthur! You burned your food in the fire last night!”

 

Lewis laughed silently as Arthur swatted at her arm, Vivi dodging.

The three walked back to the tents, Vivi snorting at the pouts Arthur sent her way.

A calm night...

Mostly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets bring the chaos now.


	3. Letters tainted with blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case...  
> Fledgling: New born/young vampire. Sun equals bad burns, slightly stronger than a human, only slightly. Resembles one still.  
> Lone vampire: Vampire that roams lost because it does not have a bringer to follow. No lord. Normally ones created by accident and left behind by spite or carelessness. Normally without clue or knowledge of how to deal with its new weaknesses. Easy kill for rebels. (who won't doubt to hunt them brutally...)
> 
> Vampires in this AU can turn others in two ways.  
> By choice- Normally old vampires.  
> By accident- Young vampires that still don't now how to deal with their disease. Because the "gift" at first is painful and not easy to deal with. Normally loners bite in a chaotic mess of hunger... And between the chaos they can transmit the venom... 
> 
> NOW...  
> Luck runs out.

Lewis sighed...

His hand writing carefully his words on the letter.

He raised his gaze slowly, frowning.

His troops settled in a small camp between the shadows, crooked trees all around them. A dark forest, where one could lose himself...

They have been hunting down lone vampires around, exploring.

This area was mostly isolated... But it was strategically important, near vampire territory. They were daring to close on it.

He will surely fight soon, the enemy is settled not far away. Only time needed for them both to clash, to have a dreaded encounter.

Lately they have been managing to push the enemy back... By clever ambushes and planing. Careful maneuvers.

That he did not come up with, as everyone would think back at home.

He needed guidance.

He smiled sadly, letting go of the quill, the letter written.

He took it tiredly, turning to face the scout waiting nearby, patiently.

One of Arthur's scouts, always one around to bring news and reports.

 

“...Scout the area... And inform him, take haste.”

 

The man nodded, saluting as Lewis gave him the letter, sealed, only for Arthur to see.

Lewis stood there as the man got on a horse, kicking and shouting for it to move.

Galloping away into the dark, to explore, gather the surroundings into his mind... And describe it with detail to Arthur. Waiting in a far camp, where to come back if a retreat was needed.

His friend always pondered about the area... And always wrote back with the best course of action.

He only had to wait...

He could not venture blindly with all his troops deeper into disputed areas. It would be foolish. A suicide.

A lot of captains found their demise, by dismissing the predatory ways of their enemies...

He would wait... For him to send back a report.

Always trusting his word.

 

* * *

 

His tent was a mess...

He kept on pacing back and forth, arms behind his back as he glared at the ground, dark circles around his eyes.

A nervous mess. As always.

His mind always questioning and full of worry.

Where is it...

It should have arrived already...!

He ruffled his hair once more, stopping to let out a tired sigh.

He hates when his scouts arrive late...

Or when they are ambushed and killed on their way between borders.

Arthur's frown increased, looking back at his table. Debating sending another messenger, in case the one he had sent with Lewis had been lost.

It would not be the first time.

He shook his head, growling as he began to pace in his tent again.

Not yet.

There's still time, this delay is still normal... They have to avoid danger. He can't send another scout with the same orders if he is not sure of the fate of the first one, it would be a waste of precious time and resources.

He can't go around wasting that! He must think carefully, they can't go around acting blindly. Not with these beasts waiting to kill around every corner. They don't have that much food, every material must be kept, every soldier is needed. Every soldier taken away can mean another vampire born or another resource of blood. They have been lucky lately, he can't just-

He managed to stop overthinking as he jolted slightly, a rooster's greeting echoing around, small traces of light coming into the tent by its thin fabric.

Arthur stood there like a fool, staring at the light.

Realizing he has staid awake all night, once again.

Well... At least his bedroll was not open, he won't have to put it away...

He could hear the camp beginning to wake. The sun bringing the most safe time for a human, even fledglings dangerous. But those avoided the light.

The best time to prepare their moves or to attack. Soldiers were moving, to do their daily tasks.

Vivi surely must have been awake for hours... She has too much energy.

Sure enough he snorted, already hearing her bossing around, her shouts even reaching his tent, always separated slightly from the rest.

Another day.

She will order everyone to have breakfast and then take her most agile men to explore the areas again, hunting down any vampire trying to hide from them. She is the only rebel he knows that causes pure fear in any vampire unlucky enough for her to find.

As he pondered...

A hooded figure moved between soldiers, his green eyes fixed on the two documents he carried.

His eyes shadowed by the hood, covered of the sun above. A sure smile as he crossed every man and woman, all working and getting prepared for the day.

No one paying mind to him, another scout heading for Arthur's tent.

The man looked over his shoulder one last time, almost seeming to glare at the soldiers behind him.

To then knock on a small wooden post supporting the tent.

Arthur rose an eyebrow, hearing it.

His eyes brightening as he saw the unmistakable figure of someone waiting outside.

Green eyes blinked as the blond ran to open the tent, gasping as he greeted with hurry.

 

“Tell me you have news from the southern border...!”

 

Green eyes narrowed, taking a step back from the worried blond.

 

“...Yes... Sir.”

 

Amber eyes widened impossibly more.

The man seemed apprehensive as Arthur literally snatched away the two letters in his hand.

He opened them with hurry, and waved a hand at him to come in and explain.

 

“You are late... I suppose you have detailed what you have seen in the second letter.”

 

The man kept his hood on, standing now in the dim lighted tent.

His voice carefully let out.

 

“Indeed. May I report it in word as well?...”

 

Arthur shook his head, smiling slightly with relief.

 

“Not needed, I will read everything carefully myself. I must think the best course of action, as soon as possible.”

 

The man chuckled, seeing Arthur take Lewis' letter first, his eyes reading fast.

Giving him a last quick glance as he dismissed him.

 

“Go rest. I'm sure you had problems on your way back.”

 

“...Nothing I couldn't handle... Sir.”

 

Arthur frowned, blinking as he seemed to catch something on the others face.

The man halted as the blond called, firm.

 

“Wait.”

 

His green eyes moved sideways, his back now to the blond.

Arthur let down the letters as he stepped closer, his eyes filling with suspicion.

His voice whispering as he questioned.

 

“...Which day did I send you with the general?...”

 

“Sir?”

 

The scout was not turning around...

 

“Answer. You must know it, only a formal policy to keep record of my scouts...”

 

No... It was a question to be sure...

He did not know his men personally... But he can't recall seeing this one before...

The man sighed, smiling as he answered rather tiredly.

 

“Two weeks ago, sent to meet the general's troops. Three days to reach their position, one week gathering their information and scouting the area. The rest spent to come back safely.”

 

Arthur seemed to relax somewhat, his reason overpowering his paranoia.

The details were right...

Yet...

He still tried one more question, eyes fixed on the scout's hands. Human hands...

 

“Right, I hope you don't mind if I ask you your name...” The scout snarled silently... “After all, you did your best to deliver these, and I always thank-”

 

He could not finish.

 

“ARTHUR!”

 

Amber eyes widened as he heard her roar.

After a second he saw her figure bolting for his tent.

The scout watched baffled as Arthur cowered, a woman bolting into his tent without second thoughts, almost pushing him out the way to glare at the blond.

Her voice angry and scolding.

 

“I have been told you skipped dinner!” Her eyes narrowed, seeing Arthur's eyes peeking from behind his table, sweating nervously. “...Are those dark circles around your eyes?... Didn't I tell you to sleep more?!”

 

“I- I was not tired! I-”

 

“Bullshit! You look worse than a vampire!”

 

“H-hey, don't insult me...!”

 

The scout took the moment to sneak out the tent, seeing he was not being looked at anymore.

As he walked away with a condescending growl, he could still hear the two humans bicker.

 

“I'm dragging you to take breakfast and then make you sleep all day!”

 

“No! I have work to do! Reports just arrived, I must-!”

 

“You must obey your captain, you dork!”

 

“B-but it's Lewis' letter...!”

 

“...” There was the sound of a yelp as fast footsteps dashed. “Give it!”

 

“N-now you change your mind?! Hey! I wanted to read it first!”

 

“I have a higher rank, my eyes have priority! And I'm still going to force some food into your mouth if I must!”

 

As they argued...

The scout carefully walked away from the camp, knowing well how to avert attention from himself.

No human saw him leave into the woods around, finally out of sight.

He then growled, pushing away his hood.

His green eyes sharpening with disgust below the shadows of the trees.

He crossed his arms, glaring back at the humans' camp. While three figures loomed over him on branches.

He rolled his eyes as three of his vampires called worriedly for him, always fearful for their bringer.

 

“We could have done it, sir...”

“...It was risky.”

“...In plain sunlight.”

 

He raised an eyebrow at them, disappointed.

 

“My childs... When will you learn that the best way to trick our prey... Is to walk among them when they most feel safe?”

 

They still were uneasy and nervous around humans... Reluctant to leave him to act all by himself.

Even if he is a lord...

He is unfazed by sunlight. He is old enough to mock the sun. He has survived decades...

He sighed, glaring at his hands.

So human like...

How he wished his gift gave him strong claws like some of his brothers... How he wished he evolved to be more feral... Strong.

Yet he evolves to resemble more these creatures...

These weaklings that dare to defy them...

That human... Had almost noticed his fangs and sharp eyes below his hood.

Still a fool. He was not clever enough.

A vampire? Walking in between them? In plain sunlight...

Impossible to think of!

He chuckled, clenching his hands.

Any fledgling would be pained by the sun... No vampire old enough to resist sun would lack nails and sharper features...

No lord would look human.

Except him... His shameful gift...

But it still was useful... He still was strong and proud.

He can still remember the fear in the scout's eyes... His screams as he took every word out of him with pain.

He gave a smug smile up to his brethren, laughing.

 

“We are done here... They will surely send orders soon. And in one way or another...” They followed as he walked away into the shadows. “Our clan is going to benefit from it.”

 

Humans are just tools...

For them to use.

Until broken.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should have questioned him three times Arthur, he's out of hand now!


	4. A deadly choice

His steps led surely.

All his men followed close, his small army crossing between crocked trees and uneven terrain.

Clouds were over them on the sky, a storm sure to happen in a matter of time.

All headed for one direction... As always careful.

Magenta eyes fixed ahead in the distance... As he remembered Arthur's words.

 

“ _There's a cave. It's safe according to my reports, it's close to the border. Hidden enough of view in the woods. Better than laying camp in the open, the nights are dark, the forest is hard to keep watch in. Vampires are sure to roam the closer you get to their territory. There you could settle, see ambushes coming, narrow tunnels. As always, you could use water or fire to keep them away if they find you in there... Be careful when you decide to venture in their border to attack. I know we won't see each other in some time. We'll miss you, Lewis.”_

 

With that place... They could safely rest and keep themselves away from harm between each battle.

Humans have always used their surroundings to help themselves in fights. Always turning tables with uneven terrain, natural formations, rain and anything that could balance intelligence against brutality.

With each step deeper into the forest, more fog rose around their feet.

All their eyes looking warily around, for it could help them or... Cause them to not see their demise. Things could turn out badly at any second...

Lewis did not doubt...

In a matter of one day, all taking haste to reach it... They could see the rock formation in the distance...

Almost blending with the now black sky, its opening resembling open jaws, spikes sharp as the fangs they hated.

They halted in its entrance, eyeing the narrow tunnels with slight apprehension.

All dark, only the fog seeming to tangle in it, making the humid walls and floor shine...

Darkness was always feared... Vampire eyes able to see in it like it was daylight.

Lewis glared, seeing the doubt in their eyes, which always had trust.

In him.

All stood tall again as their general approached his second at hand, taking from her the torch she held.

Moving his arm to point into the tunnel, his eyes firm, commanding.

The light reflecting inside, lighting the way.

All took their will again as Lewis stepped inside... All following, always trusting. And not for his rank. Lewis was more than a general...

The young man led, with care in his eyes.

He was not only a figure to obey to, to lead... But a man who really cared for every single soul with him, no matter the standing. Seeing them all as the same. When he failed to shield them, mourning truly every loss. His mind bound to fight for what he thought was right.

They trusted in him...

As he trusted in Arthur.

The tunnels went deeper and below, all empty, only a few bats moving away as they made way.

But after some minutes, the tunnels became wider, taller. Allowing them to stand more divided, not having to follow a line.

Lewis rose the torch over his head with an eyebrow raised, seeing a bifurcation.

All frowned as skulls laid on the ground...

Lewis glared all around him, knowing that skulls only meant one thing.

But he could not see any figure between the shadows at his sides, no vampire hiding...

Spikes looming around them, on the ceiling and ground. Only shadows hanging...

Two ways to take...

Lewis looked slowly at the right tunnel...

All hands on the sheaths of their weapons as he nodded to it, all stepping into it.

None managing to notice... That some spikes looming over them... Were not spikes.

But they would not know that yet... None saw the shadows move over them. The light of their torches could not reach them.

Lewis' eyes opened...

As he was the first to step into a huge opening... Spikes raising from the floor to reach for the far darkness above.

The cave ending in a vast pit, a huge sea of spikes, space between them as they rose.

The fog tangled everywhere as they stepped closer to the center.

Yet he managed to see the figure standing above...

Lewis snarled, his hand fast to unsheathe his long sword, seeing it.

A tall slender figure, red eyes glaring down from a cliff over them. Where they would have ended on had they taken the left tunnel...

Her eyes shined like blood, as his second hand cursed, seeing as Lewis did...

 

“Vampire...!”

 

Lewis huffed, glaring back at the figure, who seemed to be smiling with... Curiosity...

Lewis' voice tried to sound calm... Reassuring.

 

“...A lone one.”

 

No other around...

All shivered as she stepped closer to the edge, leaning her head with a chuckle.

Magenta eyes widening... For he was able to see her better.

Her three nailed fingers laying on her chest as her laugh ended, her skin almost green and with a strange feel to it, almost like wood... Surely hard as stone.

Her elegant clothes red and white... Old trinkets all over her...

It was not a young one...

Her eyes narrowed... Piercing him.

Voice echoing with mockery.

 

“What makes you think I'm alone, little human?...”

 

She was not alone.

Lewis trembled as two wings unfolded above, over the vampire.

Two eyes opening as a figure finally moved... Dropping onto the cliff with her.

Another vampire... That he would swear looked young... Where not for the two wings looming over her green tunic and hood, a small fang peeking from her mischievous smile...

She laughed and swayed... As her clan finally decided to stop watching over them.

The humans cowered slightly, seeing eyes glint all over them, most of the spikes they had sworn to see above them... Revealing their true nature.

Vampires, a whole bunch of them, wings flapping all around as claws finally opened, all hanging like bats. Hisses echoing while the humans glared at their lord in shock.

Lewis' hands could only shake...

 

“...W-why...”

 

This place was explored recently...

Why it was...

He had no time to think.

Screams began to echo.

He could only begin to defend himself, while he saw the beasts leap down on them... Some of his men already taken off ground with fast snatches.

He screamed for them as he saw them being taken away into the dark between spikes, wings strong to drag them.

He snarled, swinging down his sword, cutting a wing off from a vampire who tried to tackle him.

His eyes widened, sweat falling down as he saw his troops cowering, stepping closer between spikes. Not a wise decision...

 

“Retreat to the tunnel!”

 

They had less space to fly there...!

No matter if they heard him... They had not time. No matter if they tried to use the small flasks of water they always had, no matter how fast they were with their swords...

The attack had been too sudden. The vampires all falling upon them...

Wings... Allowing the monsters to dodge every attack, every struggle from his troops.

He could only fear, while he saw most of them be pinned down onto the ground or spikes, held down, unarmed or already bitten... No chance to fight as they fell on them.

They were more, and stronger.

Lewis bolted sideways, a claw nearing his neck. A vampire trying again to put him down like the rest.

After slicing off its head... He ran for the tunnel, knowing it was his best bet if he wanted to have a chance.

The winged lord had other plans.

Lewis screamed in shock as he felt claws stab onto his armor from behind. His eyes narrowed up, for his legs began to dangle, seeing black wings looming over him.

The blonde laughed as she raised him, unfazed by his struggles, Lewis missing every swing of his sword backwards.

Lewis wheezed, the nails went deeper into his armor, scratching his shoulders, a quick kick from her foot sent his sword down.

He looked down in a daze, seeing it fall for multiple seconds... To eventually lay useless between the green fog...

His figure now loomed tall over the spikes, a perfect view of his men defeated all around, most still alive as the vampires toyed with them.

He shivered as the lord fixed eyes on him, still holding him over the sharp spikes...

 

“...I expected you to fear my flight...” She pouted, her hood bouncing with her chuckle. “But it's kind of cute seeing you worry more for them.”

 

Lewis growled, trying once more to unlatch her claws off with strong moves.

She almost yelped, eyes blinking.

 

“H-hey! I'm going to drop you at this rate!” The spikes would surely go all through... “I know humans are less clever... But I thought you were a general for a reason...”

 

Her eyes moved sideways... Meeting red ones.

Lewis clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, sure he would be dropped down to be pierced, bleed onto spikes. Mocked...

But little he knew some vampires had some sense of honor...

He flinched as he felt air rush... And claws unlatch, finally.

He held himself, ready for the stabs.

He was surprised as he only felt the hard ground.

He laid there for a full minute, wondering if the pain would take much more to come.

Until he realized he was not bleeding... Nor stabbed.

But laying on the cliff.

His magenta eyes stared at the ground in a daze, shakily sitting up.

He trembled, clawed feet landed at his side... The small but strong vampire having dropped him here.

Lewis let out his breath, feeling his heart on his throat... As he slowly rose his gaze.

The first vampire he saw... Smiling down at him with a calm stance.

 

“...It would not have been nice to end him like that, Chloe.”

 

The blonde looked away, red eyes questioning.

 

“Yes, ma'am... I know... I would have not.”

 

A general or high rank was the closest a human could get to a vampire...

This young man was strong... And most of prideful clans would never end a high rank like a normal human.

A proper execution, no bites. Respect for their tries to be like them... Even if flawed.

But Chloe frowned, knowing that the true reason Shiromori wanted the human near... Was because she had questions. Her protocol only an excuse.

Even she flinched like Lewis, her master grabbed him by his collar, raising him slightly to his knees, leaning closer.

Her sharp fangs showing as she spoke with a smile.

 

“I am really curious... Why you thought coming here was a good idea...”

 

Lewis frowned... Finally glaring back.

His voice did not waver... Staring at death.

 

“...We wished to settle here, to be more able to bring you down..." He did not have seconds thoughts to show his hate... "You beasts...”

 

“Settle here?...” Lewis lost his pride as she laughed, both confused. “Even if knowing we were here?... What made you think you could take it from us?...”

 

Red eyes could see the baffled look in magenta eyes...

She let go slightly with her claw in curiosity. Lewis seemed to cower, but not from her.

 

“...K-know...? I did not...”

 

Shiro let him drop down, his eyes not looking at hers anymore.

Full of shock as Chloe raised a sleeve to her chin, as confused as him.

 

“We thought you knew... After all, that scout saw us... We let him be, knowing that would keep you away, we did not wish for an encounter, not yet...”

 

If she is here with her clan... It was to talk with Shiromori. Without anyone interfering, vampires always disputing between each other.

The ancient lord always spoke with the younger clans, her word law. The most old vampire in these lands... Centuries, her wisdom always wise.

As Chloe dwells on all the reasons for why she bickers with other lords...

Lewis stared at his hands...

A sudden fear gripping him.

If that scout... Saw the cave... And Arthur was reported...

Why...

It can't be...

 

“Oh...” He looked up again, the older vampire giving him a roll of her eyes. “How common is to see you humans play with each others trust... How easily you betray each other for mundane reasons.”

 

She could see the slow realization in his eyes, doubt sinking in for the first time.

 

“ _I know we won't see each other in some time.”_ His hands clenched... A pain striking his heart more than any stab could. _“We'll miss you, Lewis.”_

 

He...

Could he...

He always knew Arthur held some resentment... He knows he must have never forgiven him for that one night... And for pulling him along in their crusade after. He was the one to convince him to fight, after holding him back...

He maybe could be resentful...

But was he able to lie to him... To make him fall without repercussions?

Time still flew as his heart and mind struggled to come to terms... Not really able to know.

Chloe stood firm as Shiro sighed, waving a claw tiredly as she turned away.

 

“Finish him off...”

 

While Chloe nodded and moved her sleeves to show her claws... Lewis looked over his shoulder... The edge of the cliff near.

True worry, as he saw his remaining men be held down by ropes, most vampires eyeing them like...

He knows what will it be of them...

He will be killed... But they will not. Not soon anyway.

Chloe had stood behind Lewis, a disappointed look on her face as she rose a sharp claw over his back, a quick stab intended.

But she halted, hearing him speak up.

 

“W-wait... Please...”

 

Chloe raised an eyebrow, waiting... Because her master turned around once more with curiosity...

He met red eyes... Taking a deep breath...

Before letting out words he swore he would never say.

 

“...Would you...” His figure slumped slightly, feeling defeated... Tired. “Would you spare them... If I joined you?...”

 

He can face death... He can. Even if he would never see blue eyes again...

But his men could have avoided this... They were dragged into this by ill intended words.

From one of their own...

Chloe leaned her head to a side, snorting.

 

“Join us? Why would we want to share our gift, to you? You would prove more of a point dead, after daring killing our kind. We have no reason to-”

 

“You are strong.” Chloe blinked and halted, seeing Shiro step closer once more. “Even if now betraying your kind... You seem to have a strange sense of honor for them...”

 

Lewis did not flinch as the tall vampire crouched in front of him, one of her claws laying under his chin, raising his gaze to meet hers.

Her eyes narrowing... As serious as her next words.

 

“I will let fate decide if you live... And so, them.”

 

He frowned, not understanding.

She only chuckled, Chloe seeming to pale even more, knowing...

 

“I will give you my gift human... If you wake as one of my kind, then you can go, with them. Unharmed.”

 

Unharmed... Few vampires could be trusted... But he had no other way.

He knew how the disease was transmitted... By bite.

What he did not understand...

 

“...Why would I not... Wake?”

 

She shrugged... To glare after...

Words firm.

 

“...Few survive my ancient bloodline... Your risk human...”

 

In her new life... In all these centuries, she had only managed to raise one fledgling. One. Only one stood her gift, all perished.

There was one reason her own clan was scattered all around... And in few numbers... The first born rose all the rest.

She loved to play this game... All she bit given a chance...

She always asked the human... Choosing to die by blood loss... Or trying.

For the change was as painful as death... Every rebel knew. Every human dreaded to feel the disease in their veins.

But not him...

She was not disappointed... As the human bowed his head... A nod.

He had nothing to lose... If he did not try... They would die anyway.

 

“...Very well.” Red eyes looked up at Chloe, laughing. “I trust you will check on him.”

 

“Sure, I-” Chloe's wings jolted in surprise, mouth agape. “Wait, w-what? I? B-but-”

 

“You heard me. I won't be here for long.”

 

She smiled, the young vampire slumped, sighing and obeying.

Neither wanted to waste time in teaching a fledgling to survive... But Chloe knew she must... Or face angering her master.

Even if she found the human cute, she doubted she would have to supervise his change. Sure he wont make it...

Lewis hoped he would... He needed to know...

He hoped it had been a mistake... An accident...

Lewis' eyes fixed on red ones... As her hold tightened on him...

Uncertainty sinking in...

 

“Hold still...”

 

As fangs neared his neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having read how the second MSA video will go...  
> I chose her to be the one to bring him from death.


	5. I made you disappear

Empty handed...

His hands shook as he held tight behind her, her voice loud, to compel her horse to go faster.

Lewis had not answered, he did not write back...

He worried...

Blue eyes looked over her shoulder, seeing amber eyes fix in the distance. In a daze...

He had not slept for days... Waiting an answer.

It took her time to acknowledge her own worry, the one she always had...

Arthur sent a scout... No word from Lewis, no messenger for too much time.

Arthur's scout came back empty handed... No letters... No words.

Only the report of what he saw.

An empty cave.

He thought he had heard wrong first.

But the fact pounded clear soon enough.

He did not need to beg Vivi to take him along... She had a small group of horsemen ready in a matter of minutes, as soon as fear gripped her.

And fear they both did...

They ignored any order, any advice to not go. Obvious what had happened.

Her master tried to tell her to stay, only one reason for Lewis not to come back.

She did not listen.

Red eyes narrowed as he rode his own horse, following closely the bluenette and the blond with a few men.

He could see the fear in their eyes... The same he saw the night he found them.

Vivi kept a fast speed, not stopping to sleep, nor rest.

She could only go ahead... Feeling the fearful grasp of Arthur's arms...

Lewis could not be dead...

It had to be all a mistake.

The scout must have been wrong....

He must be...

That was what they wished...

But when they finally gazed upon the cave...

There was no mistaking.

There was no light in its mouth, no signal of anyone being here.

Vivi stepped down from the horse, Arthur following fast.

All men had their swords ready... But the two friends walked in without second thoughts. The blond at her side as her hands glowed slightly.

The two eyed every corner... Every wall...

Every spike.

Vivi did not look back at Arthur as he paled... In minutes reaching a bifurcation... Skulls laid on the ground.

She continued ahead... And he could only freeze and stare at them.

There was a corpse of a soldier at their side... Claw marks piercing his slightly pink armor...

One of Lewis men... Whose face showed fear, his last moments seeming to have been of evasion... For his own life.

He could not avoid raising a hand to his mouth, never used to it, never able to stand the sight of those unmistakable wounds.

This was why he never fought like them... He had enough from the first night he knew from these beasts.

And the fear of seeing Lewis like this... Only made him be sure nightmares would come back.

Little did he know... That she was as scared as him, even if she never showed it.

Vivi roamed now below...

The right tunnel leading her to a big opening...

Her steps slowed down...

Her eyes were wide... But glassy while she looked all around her.

A few shadows between tall spikes... That she could not deny, as much as she tried in her mind, that were human...

Blood was on the floor...

She fell to her knees between it all, the shadows of the spikes hiding her eyes...

Almost hiding the tears now falling.

Her hand reaching with a trembling whimper for the sword laying on the ground... Blood on its edge...

Lewis' sword...

She trembled... Unable to pay mind to her master, now standing closer to her with sorrowful eyes... Looking down at her with impotence...

She could not hear the steps above...

Dragging painfully along the cliff...

Amber eyes shed tears as well... Hearing her finally cry loudly in a defeated call...

That Lewis would not answer.

Arthur stood there... Looking down...

Both at her trembling figure, that he could see between the spikes below...

And Lewis' blood... A ripped piece of purple cloth from his armor... Clawed off.

Laying here, at his feet...

He could only let his own tears mix with the red...

He brought Lewis here...

He slowly covered his eyes with shaky hands... Teeth showing in a painful and terrified grimace.

Guilt sinking in his mind...

Never to leave.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next> vithur has enough.


	6. Can't go on

 

“Are you crazy?...”

 

“No.” He glared slightly at her, hurt. “Would you not be as well if I was?”

 

“You are not made for this...”

 

“...Neither was he, Viv.”

 

None should have to fall at vampire claws...

That's why...

Vivi snarled as Arthur gave her his back, walking ahead through the dark stony corridor.

Not looking back...

Not even if she whispered with anger... Her fists clenching...

 

“Idiot...”

 

Maybe he was...

He has no doubt of it at least.

She tried to change his mind for multiple weeks...

But no matter how much she asked, no matter how much she tried to reason...

He still asked for a meeting with the council...

And he finally could stand to speak up. He could finally voice his requests.

The council always debated the most important matters of the rebellion, the most wise men and women. All always gathered in the deeper rooms of the underground fortress, only the light of torches shedding light...

He needs to ask...

He needs to do something more.

She can understand his pain... But she can't understand his guilt.

How can he look her in the eye as she wants? How can she pretend to be blind to his choices?

How can he stay behind safe walls while Lewis gave his life to this cause? How can he stay behind the protection of strong soldiers like a coward, while she keeps on fighting? How can he... Accept that Lewis' family does not blame him, even if he sees their tears?...

Arthur growled, feeling useless as he fastened his pace through dim lighted hallways.

His thoughts seeming to last as much time as these walls had, standing and shielding humanity for centuries... The last human citadel.

He had felt at home here, when the three came back from their duty... Always a place where to feel safe.

Now he won't feel the same.

Had he not Vivi still with him, he would have ran out this place, he would have searched alone for any vampire he could find...

But he still had her...

So he would deal with his pain... With sense.

Thinking things clearly, not with the hate he had first felt that night. Lewis had never wanted him to act like that.

Arthur took a deep breath, head raising tall.

Able to see the big doors ahead, two guards standing...

As a man that had been in many explorations... As an strategist, he was more than a soldier.

Not much... But enough to be still heard, to be given word.

The room had not been silent. The council was still debating about the last meeting, resources from the small farms around the fortress scarce...

But as Arthur was let in...

Duet's eye stopped looking at one of the other counselors.

To instead look down at the blond now walking forward, steps sure while amber eyes showed fear... Kneeling down below their high podiums. Respectfully lowering his gaze down as he laid his wrist on his knee.

Waiting to be allowed word, knowing his place.

Duet raised an eyebrow, hand reaching for the papers describing who this man was.

They did not need to look at the document, having seen the blond before, like most of the humans hiding and living here.

But protocol and formalities first... Order brought safety.

Arthur flinched slightly as Duet's voice finally echoed through the huge dark room, feeling eyes lay on him.

 

“Arthur Kinsgman...” He could only sigh tiredly, the voice monotone. “You have requested a meeting to... Ask for a raise in rank...”

 

Not an unusual thing... Rank meant power...

But what made Duet feel baffled was that he knew Arthur. He knew how he was not one to fight directly... Vivi is. Lewis was...

But as the blond rose his gaze, finally... He finally could see the anger in amber eyes.

There since the loss of Lewis.

 

“...I ask for what can allow me a few men and more strength to face those monsters... I ask to not be mistaken for a greedy soul... I don't care for the benefits of a higher rank.”

 

Most humans feared to go out and see those creatures. But others dared for power... Once back from battle, one had more standing between the rest.

He only wishes to be recognized for one single reason...

To seek closure.

Duet held their hands together, pondering deeply. Giving Arthur a serious speech.

 

“You may know what the repercussions can be. You are a tactician, you have never fought, always behind line. What reason could we have to risk lives at your hand in close range? What-”

 

“That should be reason enough to grant it.” All the council was taken aback as he dared to interrupt Duet, the most respected counselor. “If my multiple strategies don't show how able I am to lead, I don't know what will. One must not act blindly, not think of pure force like our enemy...”

 

He won't think blindly ever again...

And if he does... Then he shall fall for it.

The council whispered as he continued, pleading, standing tall to glare at them. Against formalities.

He can't care less...

 

“I know my last actions brought the end of...” His voice almost broke... “A valuable general... But I have been the most successful of all, only one deadly casualty brought by my word. Other tacticians can't say the same, all have failed more than once, none can predict everything... I won't let it happen again if it's the last thing I-”

 

Arthur gasped, the doors behind him slammed open.

 

“It WON'T happen...!”

 

He frowned, seeing the two guards standing away from the woman walking in fiercely.

Her blue eyes full of anger, her voice loud.

He could only growl and clench his fists as she spoke against him.

 

“I stand against this foolish request!”

 

Arthur dashed to stand face to face with her, furious, but she did not cower. Not even if his hand rose clenched near her.

Both knew he would never harm her, no matter how angry.

 

“What gives you the right to do so?!... I rightfully arranged-!”

 

He snarled, for she had no second thoughts in confronting him, her finger giving him slight pushes to his chest, making him step off and shut up.

 

“I can as a captain! And as your friend!” She turned to face Duet, her beliefs firm. “He is more useful to all of us as he is now! A mind behind force!”

 

She can't just let him...

All but Duet sat baffled, used to heated arguments... To silly disputes over decisions made, over the little resources they had.

But not this... Two friends now ignoring all protocol in the middle of a serious meeting, almost forgetting their presence as they screamed at each other.

Only Duet seemed to understand the sorrow in their voices, hidden by anger.

 

“A mind that caused his fall! I won't give words that don't set my own fate, ever again!”

 

“So what?! Throw away your life?! J-just so you can feel better?!”

 

“You should understand me! You miss him! You can't forbid me of what you do! How do you want me to stay behind, while you still fight?! You stupid hypocrite!”

 

“I could get you under confinement for daring to speak up against an official!”

 

“Dare! Lets see if that makes us feel any better!”

 

“I might! It seems to be the only way to stop you from committing suicide, idiotic-!”

 

There was a loud cough.

Both froze, remembering they were not alone.

Five figures looking down on them with condescending looks...

Duet leaned closer on his seat, speaking slowly once silence settled, blue and amber eyes looking shameful.

 

“There won't be any incarcerations, Vivi... He is right to plead word. “ She huffed as Arthur smiled sadly, Duet giving him the right. “It's rare to see someone dare to defy vampire rule. And even more strange to see one brave enough to dare fighting... So I can't think of a reason to not ponder his request. Seeing that he might stop serving as he has until now, if we refuse. It would be a waste of will...”

 

“B-but he-!”

 

Duet gave her a shake of head, firm.

 

“He might serve now as he wishes.” Amber eyes brightened slightly, both with fear and hope. “This council shall debate his new rank soon enough. The sooner we do, the sooner he can be helping our cause...”

 

Arthur bowed his gaze, silently thanking them.

Yet not blind to her, knowing how she felt, her hands dropping at her sides as her eyes darkened.

Duet waved a hand, giving a last word.

 

“I hope you don't lose sight of our common objective, Vivi... Keep it in mind, Lewis sure had it until the last moment.” Both Arthur and Vivi grimaced at those words. “I deem this meeting is over. Return to your duties...”

 

The two guards led them out the doors, neither saying a word.

Not until they closed again, Arthur leaving the room with what he wanted.

A way to make those monsters pay... And himself.

They both walked through the dark corridor, their eyes not meeting as they usually do...

Arthur halted as she did, her voice a mere whisper... Only heard by him.

 

“...I sometimes hate you...”

 

He stood silent for a minute...

Her eyes cried as he suddenly snorted... And began to walk away.

 

“I always do...”

 

He did not look back as he ignored her silent cries.

He had enough of it in the days following Lewis' disappearance.

He hates to see her cry. But she would cry anyway, if he does not leave like her. He knows she hides it, but he knows her.

He cries himself...

He lost sight of her, heading to his small quarters through busy crowds in underground tunnels. All free humans hiding... All trying to live in denial here.

He won't anymore.

As much as he fears... As much as it hurts. Both...

He just can't stop thinking. He can't stop pondering how Lewis fell, what happened to him...

He...

He can't...

 

 


	7. Time can't always heal

The terrain was not even...

He and his small group crouched behind bushes, eyeing the rocky height ahead of them, a small drop onto the field they stood in.

Amber eyes looked up, a hand over them to be able to see the sun.

Slowly going down... Every minute feeling like an hour.

His men were never as patient as him, only following his orders and commands because they had to.

Most wondered at first why they were assigned to follow a captain... Such as him. No strength, not imposing, one would expect some muscle or fierce looks...

Still they did not like him much... But at least they knew why he was a captain, after seeing him act.

Arthur sighed, smiling slightly as darkness began to loom over everything, them, the trees and ledge ahead...

He gave a last glance to the ground in front of him.

To then stand silently, pulling with him his trusty weapon, a crossbow.

He reluctantly sneaked ahead alone, taking a minute to climb up the ledge, to stand higher.

Arthur took a shaky breath... As he saw the enemy already gathering downhill.

He stood there, seeing the vampires stand out their hiding spots behind trees, surely having been there for hours.

Both humans and vampires waiting till sunset to meet. Vampires always were better hiding. But they ventured out in the night...

To kill.

Arthur took a step back, the beasts cracking their claws as they laid eyes on him, standing there in plain sight.

The fear was evident in his eyes... Easy prey. They could smell only a small group with him.

This was vampire territory... It was foolish to venture into it. Free humans were a scarce thing around here... Any that dared... Quickly found predators and a horrifying demise.

Arthur had dared to. Weeks scouting these lands. Carefully avoiding death.

The vampires finally bolted for him, dashing through the field.

The blond gasped, turning away as soon as he saw they did. His feet almost as fast.

His hands shook as he reached for his belt, small bags there on his waist, ammunition for his crossbow.

He could hear the things laughing as they tried to catch up with him... As they saw him fumble with a small flask.

Arthur frowned, not looking over his shoulder... He knew they could get him. He always knows.

He huffed, jumping off the ledge he had climbed, clumsily rolling onto the ground below.

When he stood to his feet, the vampires where already at the edge, smiling. Seeing him try to run to the shadows of the bushes and trees.

Their eyes were lost in blood lust... The hunt of scared prey always invigorating...

And so, they jumped with loud snarls, following close. Having him near.

Not seeing the blond smile... Hearing them jump down with him.

Arthur slammed his feet on the ground, stopping dead on his tracks...

The vampires had him almost at reach, one almost ready to leap..

But they hissed and blinked, halting slightly... For the human suddenly broke a flask of oil on the bolt of the crossbow... A flaming arrow ready and pointed fast as he turned to face them.

Arthur glared nervously as the vampires stared at him for a minute, all waiting to be ready to dodge the flaming shot.

They laughed as they saw he was not shooting, only pointing...

They took a step closer, fangs showing...

Arthur whistled.

All vampires blinked as Arthur's small group stood from the bushes behind him. With arrows ready...

And the blond laughed...

 

“...Look at your feet...”

 

They did.

Their faces had no price for Arthur... As they realized what had he dropped during the day near the ledge.

They finally took the scent of oil on the ground... Too thirsty for blood to notice it.

They always underestimated him, taking him for only a coward... A huge mistake.

He was an angry coward.

They had no time to move away.

Arthur finally shot. But not at them.

At the ground, his arm lowering.

He jumped backwards as the bolt made contact, the ground where the beasts stood bursting into flames.

All in a blazing burst, that lighted the night... That even made him shield his eyes as he stumbled backwards.

The closer they had been to him, the worst burns they got.

Those near Arthur wailed and fell down to his feet in a mess of painful and agonizing screeches... But the ones still near the ledge tried to flee.

Their skin aching, some burned... All struggling and hardly trying to climb back up. Something that would have been easy... Were not for the heat.

Arthur looked away, his men doing the rest.

Releasing their hold on the bows they held, most vampires stabbed squarely against the rocky wall by sharp arrows.

They had been less in number... Yet they had been smarter.

Only two vampires managing to climb up and not burn or be shot.

Arthur had already loaded another bolt. And seeing those to flee, he took aim again.

He shot once more, hearing a pained hiss short after between the dark.

But he snarled, hearing the unmistakable sound of an angered growl, the sound of clawed feet running away.

He lost sight of the last one...

It ran away.

 

“...Fuck...”

 

His group did not share his frustration. Most laughing at the few vampires still agonizing between the fire.

Letting them burn alive...

Arthur glared, loading another bolt as he watched one vampire try to crawl away out the fire with torturous burns... Not dead yet.

He wanted to end every single one of them... Yet...

His men let disappointed sounds as he shot it, the vampire letting out a last gasp, its claw dropping... Not to move again.

The bolt struck precisely.

Arthur ignored the soldiers' complaints as he walked away.

He hated vampires... But he was not like them.

He did not enjoy death...

He never did... He never will. Even if he should...

No time can make him used to it.

One year... So many has he ended.

He still can't feel any better.

 

* * *

 

The vampire hissed...

His eyes fixed ahead... Desperate. He could see...

Even if his kind could heal quickly... Burns never let their skin close its wounds. Leaving marks, that took longer to mend than a human would.

His clawed feet dragged, his fangs showing in a pained huff, claw outstretched forward as he limped...

He could see banners ahead... Another clan...

Help...

His vision finally grew foggy... The last thing he saw, glowing eyes in the dark.

Aproaching...

Yellow eyes looked down, the group finally standing near the fainted vampire.

The lord stood tall, halting besides his second hand, a doctor already hurrying to aid the wounded.

His sharp eyes narrowed with knowledge, while the soldier examined the burns.

 

“...This can only have been done by one thing, sire...”

 

He nodded...

His claws clenched, his heart feeling the ache once more.

 

“...The reports of more rebels venturing into our lands are not rumors, as I foretold...”

 

He had left his own territory to take matters into his own hands. Knowing. Their enemy is daring to venture more, every day.

He can't allow that.

He and his clan came to allied territory to end this nonsense. Before it became worse and reached their own people.

Months hearing of a group of rebels giving trouble around, burning valuable resources, stealing materials... And ending souls. Keeping themselves hidden after every attack...

He never attacks out of vampire territory... He is not as violent as other lords.

But if the insurgents dare to take away what is theirs... To step onto their ground...

He won't doubt to push them away.

Or wipe them off the map...

He sighed, seeing his brethren carefully take the fainted to safety.

His eyes looking sadly at the burns...

If one knows well what fire can do...

Is himself.

 

* * *

 

Arthur had been calm...

He had been.

Not so much when one of his soldiers ran towards him uphill, coming from the fields ahead.

 

“S-sir!”

 

He never liked when they ran like that...

It never was a good sign.

The blond sighed, letting go of the mane of his horse, the man reaching finally their small camp.

In a minute halting at the captain's side, trying to speak between tired intakes of breath.

 

“C-captain, I saw-”

 

Arthur shook his head, raising a hand to try to ease his nervousness, even if he was beginning to be as well.

 

“Breathe first. It can wait-”

 

“N-no...!” It could not wait, not even if the sun still rose high. “No sir, I- I have seen vampires roaming, east from here! Near!”

 

Arthur crossed his arms, looking back at the rest of his troops, resting under the cool shadows of the trees, having explored all around.

 

“I'm surprised... Considering we killed quite a few the last days, the area-”

 

“They are not simple inhabitants...! Not ones of the clan living here...”

 

Arthur finally frowned.

The next words made his mind finally work fast, every time fear sunk in his heart.

 

“Another clan has entered this region, surely to aid the local vampires... They are strongly armed, sir! I have seen them, settled near one of their villages. It should not take them more than a day to reach our position.”

 

Arthur was sure they would head towards here, the most obvious place. The perfect place to hide was in the woods...

He nodded slowly, voice almost unheard, eerily quiet.

 

“...Thanks for... Reporting back...” He looked away, a hand laying on his forehead. “I... I need to think.”

 

The man reluctantly saluted and walked away to the campfire. Leaving him to worry.

Reinforcements...

Arthur glared to the fields.

He knows...

It would not be the first time, that his presence in vampire territory angers its inhabitants enough to consider him a menace. A menace that is enough of a bother to call for help...

The clan living here is small, just enough vampires dwelling in small villages. But still enough numbers to make taking this border a hard and long task...

Enough time... For another stronger lord to notice him and his troops, a pest.

It happened before.

And it's never a good thing.

Arthur's eyes fixed all around, on the ground and surroundings.

They will be more in number... When vampires tire and recognize them as a threat they really advance with their best... Pushing away most of their arrogance, finally taking them seriously.

There aren't any rivers around he can use... And not enough time to set any blockage anyway.

Fleeing is not an option. They will reveal their location faster, and the vampires move quickly, tiring less. Only he has a horse. They would catch them all in a worse location than here...

Here... They have trees, a small forest between the golden fields. Some crop fields ahead...

The only thing he could do...

Is wait. And prepare himself with the best he has.

His thoughts. Vampires always underestimate humans, thinking themselves more clever and fierce.

The blond finally let his hand down from his hair, an idea already building up.

He bit his lip, looking at the weat ahead.

 

“...Looks like I will have to...”

 

Mess things up for the better.

His troops looked up from the campfire, their captain stepping closer.

Again a snarky smile growing on his lips as he spoke up.

 

“Get up. We have to set things up before the sun goes down... Or we will.”

 

They obeyed again rather tiredly, Arthur always one to move fast and with hurry.

Always working...

He did help as they grabbed more oil and poured it between the weat...

Ready to light the night...

And their dreaded enemy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next- "...Oh god."


	8. Fear between fire

 

They had completed the setup fairly early...

The sun still stood high, even if slowly going down... But they heard the sound of armors rustling in the far distance...

It seemed that the vampires would not wait to meet them until night. And it made Arthur nervous...

They were moving early, not waiting for the sun to go away.

Not every clan dared... And the ones that did... Were strong ones... Or arrogant.

The blond hoped it was the last thing, glaring at the crop fields in the distance, while he rode his horse between his men.

All standing a few meters out the forest, all holding bows.

All eyes set on the horizon. Abandoned farms, huge fields...

Banners slowly raising... Figures walking uphill into their vision...

Arthur gulped as he saw the army of vampires... Most armored in light armors, their sharp yellow eyes narrowed below their pointy pink hoods... Others were behind the first line, wearing heavy armors, long swords already in hand...

There were enough to be able to oppose a whole human battalion... And he only had thirty soldiers.

Things looked grim.

Arthur always saw the worst case scenario... But that allowed him to act accordingly.

Hope was what pushed humans to struggle, after all.

His amber eyes looked back and forth, between the men behind him and the vampires approaching surely through the weat fields. All reflecting in a faint golden light with the sun over their shoulders.

Two of his men were hidden on top of trees behind them, the two ready...

Arthur frowned more, his fingers twitching, doubting if to signal them already or not.

He needed the vampires to be close... They were nearing...

Their sharp yellow eyes fixing on him, more visible as he rode his beige steed between the lines.

Arthur knew what to do...

He finally deemed them close enough. But still far.

 

“Archers!”

 

The vampires were not surprised as the humans rose their bows higher, firing quickly at the field they stood on.

Arthur huffed, most of arrows hitting the ground or armors, only a few casualties between the vampires. He doubted any died.

It only angered them, as always making them move faster forward. Their own archers kept behind, unused, for they could miss Arthur's troops, standing near vegetation. They would attack in close range...

That anger is what he wanted from them...

Their fangs showed as they dashed, almost there...

Arthur finally moved his arm, signaling, whistling.

It echoed loudly.

As did the hiss of two flaming arrows shot down from two trees.

Arthur smiled with pride as fire burst in front of the vampires, blocking their way.

He laughed, hearing his men ready their bows once more, now in close range, a perfect shot at their necks ensured. The vampires could not cross the fire, they would not dare...

A perfect setup...

Or so he thought.

His eyes widened... For his men fired indeed.

But they missed.

Arthur shivered, seeing the hooded vampires dash, forward. Leaping over the fire. Their arms moving sideways as if to push it out the way, their clothes only shedding smoke as they touched it... Their yellow eyes full of confidence and determination... Arrows moving over them, the shots intended to hit behind the fire and not on it. They should have not dared... They should have not been able to cross it.

But they did.

And Arthur could only cower in shock. Little space between their forces as they landed with calculated rolls out of the blaze.

Their gazes and sharp claws raising with loud hisses, fangs sharp...

 

“S-swords!''

 

It was too sudden.

His men tried to change weapons, leaving away their bows with scared gasps.

But it was pointless.

The vampires jumped at their necks, the first line quickly disposed off, no time to pick up their close-ranged weapons.

Arthur's horse stood on its hind legs in fear. For the first line of hooded vampires had dared to jump over the fire, dangerous as it was... But the second was following, more jumping over his defense.

Making the situation deadly.

By the time they dropped their bows and took their swords, the beasts were already all around them, forcing them to back clumsily into the small woods, dividing them. No way to run.

Cornered between trees...

The vampires wore light armors, allowing them to be fast... And with the trees around them, they could climb slightly with their claws. Using the surroundings to jump down on them and take them all down. Not only humans could think.

Arthur was shooting his crossbow, snarling as the enemy tried to cut him with their swords, using his horse to stand taller than them, out of reach. While his men fell to their knees, most dead already.

His breath fastened as he found himself almost alone, the vampires circling him as fire reflected everywhere, all moving in on him.

He growled, eyes full of anger as he saw he had no way out...

Not that he would flee... Even if part of him wanted to, deep inside.

He continued to shoot furiously, his dear horse helping kick any vampire behind him.

They were glaring at him, demanding he surrendered...

Fuck no.

With his struggles and stubbornness... There was time for the few heavy armored vampires to step closer into range. Crossing the fire as a human would be able to, none burning, only letting out annoyed hisses.

The armor of one creaked while it rose its huge sword, leaning to dash and take him down.

Arthur would not have that.

Pink eyes blinked below the helmet... The blond took out a flask angrily from his belt, turning to face him.

The vampire hissed, the flask thrown angrily at his helmet, water hitting his eyes.

It only brought Arthur's fall faster...

The armored vampire moved the sword blindly... In a daze as he was struck by the water thrown.

Amber eyes widened... The weapon made air rush near him, the vampire having been trying to push him down his steed...

He felt himself fall... As he felt pain flow on his left side.

Arthur let out a cry, blood pouring from his left arm, sliced with the blind swing.

The vampires halted as he crumbled down to the ground, gasping in pain, his horse running away in panic...

Leaving him bleeding and defenseless.

Amber eyes rose slightly, his hand jolting to clutch his wound... Feeling it burn.

Tears finally falling... As he saw that he was completely alone. All his soldiers were brought down, laying dead.

Most vampires took time to make humans surrender, to bite, to submit... To play with.

These... Had been fast. Only killing. No bites, no second thoughts... No time wasted. No chance for them.

Efficient...

Arthur trembled there in pain, wheezing, fire growing... All looming over him, claws, fangs...

And he could not move nor fight...

He thought it was over... That they would strike him down at any second.

But yellow eyes narrowed... Stepping away.

For something else did forward. Towards him.

There were strong steps echoing behind the fire he had lighted... A figure approaching, tall...

He could only whisper to himself... His heart skipping a beat.

 

“...Oh g-god...”

 

Seeing a huge vampire, dressed in a black armor... A purple banner tied around his shoulder, a skull drawn on it... As the helmet he wore... A huge helmet with the form of a sharp skull, covering all its face. His figure was at least two meters tall, his feet not even bothering to jump over the fire... Stepping right on it like it was not there...

Inflicting fear on Arthur's heart more than anything else... For it walked right across the blaze, its bright magenta eyes defying it with pride.

It was not affected by fire...

They should be in pain...

Why they did not burn... All did.

He could only tremble there, kneeling... Gazing up in submission, nothing he could do...

Magenta eyes narrowing on him.

The lord seemed to show a trace of... Confusion... His eyes conflicted below the helmet...

His thoughts wild as the blond's.

Seeing him...

Why was he here?

Lewis looked down at shocked amber eyes, fixed on his with reluctance, his right hand painfully holding his wound, his left arm cut off...

His heart suddenly felt as blazing as the fire around them, consuming everything.

Arthur...

Lewis stood emotionless for a long minute, not helping the human feel any more calm, awaiting pain...

Both thinking... Pondering deeply inside.

Arthur could only dread, imagine...

What would they do to him?...

He had finally fallen in battle. At their claws.

He had heard all sort of horrifying tales... Humans killed brutally, or kept alive to live things worse than death. Forced to bleed horribly, forced to serve until deadly exhaustion...

Worse things. Things he could only imagine while the lord eyed him...

Lewis could only growl... As he saw no recognition in amber eyes...

Only pain, a fearful daze from blood-loss. He did not see him below this helmet...

What to do with him?...

He had wondered all this time... And now he had no clue... Only questions that he could not muster in the moment of truth. He could only stare at the blood...

Lewis blinked as his deadbeats moved, unnerved by the silence.

He frowned as his second hand spoke, one armored soldier lowering the long sword near Arthur's neck. Making the blond whimper and bow his gaze down, hearing the words.

 

“...Shall we end him, sire?”

 

Arthur braced himself as much as he could with one arm, his figure hunching as he felt the sharp edge brush the back of his neck. A quick slash down intended.

This was it... He had wanted to step from behind lines...

He found his deadline.

It would be fast...

To his surprise... And horror...

 

“...No.” Arthur shakily rose his head... The lord's arm dashing down to point at him, voice rumbling between the fire. “Make that bleeding stop... I want him alive. For now.”

 

He did not know if these words made him feel any better...

He let out his breath, now realizing he had held it, the sharp sword moving away.

He did not struggle, claws reaching for him, the tall imposing lord turning around with a growl, walking away from him, as if disgusted...

Pain flowed stronger, another scream escaping him as they treated his wound rather carelessly. Efficiently, but none too gently...

His vision had grown foggy as soon as he hit the ground... Now he barely could move or think...

They did not bother to tie him up. No strength in him to fight, two easily grabbed him by his shoulders, dragging him along.

He could only hang there... In pain and fear...

For they were taking him with them... The only one left alive.

All dead...

He will die as well... With time.

He let his head hang low... Tears falling as he felt his mind shut down...

The last thought before blacking out...

Lewis' demise...

And now his own.

 

* * *

 

Red eyes blinked.

He stopped his horse, seeing Vivi completely halt behind them, her blue eyes gazing back to the far distance.

 

“...Vivi?...”

 

Normally he would scold her lightly, right now they had to hurry, in between hostile territory, no time to throw away... But he only called softly, seeing worry in her eyes.

Something she had to push away after being ordered into far lands with her troops... Away from the rest... And from Arthur...

It had been a while since he saw that haunted look...

Vivi took a moment to finally realize she had stopped, blinking in a daze.

 

“...S-sorry...” She looked one last time to the horizon... “I just had... A bad feeling.”

 

Her master looked at her with worry, her hands moving to make her horse go ahead once more.

Trying to ignore it...

She is far from home... She can't know something is wrong...

It was nothing...

This sudden feel was only tiredness... Weeks traveling.

Nothing is wrong...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here things begin to get grim
> 
> Ah! I'm getting LOTS of messages asking for mermaids...  
> It might happen.


	9. Dark thoughts in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer in the script... With more happening...  
> But I had to rant and describe...  
> Oh well...  
> It shall happen soon in next chapter.

Cold...

He trembled in his sleep, a silent whimper escaping him...

There was a faint breeze, brushing him.

He tried to think... Grimacing. The strong headache began to pound stronger with every trace of conscience he retrieved. And with it... He could finally notice he was laying on a cold surface. That did not help any against the cold breeze. He felt cold...

Arthur moaned, dizzy... Trying to move and sit up...

He did, rather weakly.

But as he finally blinked... He realized two things.

One worse than the other.

The first thing he saw as he opened his eyes, was a foggy outline of the ground... And his right hand, laying down to help himself sit.

The fogginess did not fade entirely, but he eventually managed to recognize that a black handcuff was latched onto his wrist.

He tried to reach for it with a shaky gasp, still dazed, but surprised, not in a good way.

But then he realized the other thing.

He couldn't move his left arm.

The blond took a few minutes to dare raise his gaze from the ground... Fearful of looking. There was a heavy chain connecting with the handcuff... Tied to somewhere. And he did not want to look, the ground stony and dark... No room he remembered...

He eventually looked to his left. After a deep wavy intake of breath...

His eyes unfocused as he saw... No. He can't see his left arm.

There was only a small bulge below the white sleeve hanging from his shoulder...

His only hand slowly moved, afraid. The rustling of the chain did not help him feel any better.

Arthur closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Having seen now a big wooden and iron door, opposing the wall he sat up against. Like the one of a cell.

He remembers the fire...

He still wished that when he opens his eyes... His arm will be there... That he is in a cell for Vivi's jokes. Like that one time she locked him in one for stealing her favorite book. She stole the key of the cell from a drunk guard.

He will open his eyes... And he will be able to feel his arm with his fingers. Not the empty space he feels now as he pushes blindly the sleeve away...

Amber eyes slowly opened once more.

A sob escaped him... As he saw the stump, there, full of scars...

He remembers...

The blond fearfully looked all around himself, quickly to cower against the cold stony wall behind him.

His breathing fastened every second, taking in his surroundings.

A small cell. Cold and dark. The only light came from a tall window, open but blocked by metal bars, like a true cell. Barely at reach if he stood on his tiptoes, near the ceiling. The moon seemed to mock him by allowing him to see just enough... Little light. In front of him near the right corner stood the big thick wooden door, another window on it, smaller and with bars as well, to allow whoever stood outside to gaze in. By how strong it looked, he doubted he would be able to break it or lock-pick it. Not that he had the means. No lock-pick, no... Second arm.

There were only a few things with him in the cell...

He was tied near the door, the chain fixed on the wall at the right. To his left, the cell was empty, space enough. The far left corner near the window had a stony opening, covered as well by metal bars. Judging by the sound of water... He guessed it connected with a sewer system below... Opposite of it there was nothing. Only a patch of dirt, the stony floor broken by time. Or a past prisoner that tried to escape... Unable to break the bars from the window or the trapdoor.

Arthur frowned then at the right wall near him, finally noticing the small fountain there. A small stony sink, hanging from the wall, decorated slightly and darkly to match the mood of the cell...

He moved slightly closer, still not standing... Still feeling the faint sting on his scars.

He blinked as his hand brushed the small trail of water pouring from it, so small it would barely be a sip... But it was a source of continuous water...

Their cells did not have this...

He retracted his hand, suspecting.

Why would vampires allow them access to water like this?...

When the rebels jailed someone, be it vampire or human, they always gave water at the door, once a day.

If there was water here in continuous supply... It had to be for a dark reason.

That he would not find out.

Arthur was thirsty, fainted for a long time. Wounded...

But he was not risking it. This water could have something...

Poison?... Who knows.

He curled on himself, fixing his eyes onto the thick door, fearfully.

Horrible thoughts flowed in his mind. Sitting there, just able to imagine what would happen now.

He was chained, locked away... By vampires.

That could come in at any second... At any moment they could stand over him and make him bleed, beat him, torture, play with, question him as a captain for information...

They could bite him... And yet not kill.

He trembled... Burying his head onto his knees. Only one arm to hold himself. While the other still felt painful... A mere stump.

He could only sit there. And wait.

Wondering when would something happen...

He did not dare to call... And risk bringing attention to himself.

For there was silence...

For now.

 

* * *

 

 

What to do...

The tall vampire paced back and forth... His shadow looming over every corner of his big throne room.

The moon rose tall over the castle... Every one of his brethren awake.

Yet the throne room was empty.

When it always was inhabited by his people. But not now, now only one roamed it.

The lord had scared everyone away...

No one was daring to stand near him... Not when Lewis was like this.

Multiple days he had shown his anger… His inner conflict…

His thoughts kept him awake… Kept him debating in pure sorrow and impotence.

His fangs showed as his claws kept on twitching, clenching and opening, following his frustrated growls.

He threw one claw onto his hair, his magenta eyes closing with a snarl...

His slow beating heart was as fast as when he was human... His veins burned...

With hate.

For one name.

Arthur...

He had found Arthur.

After so much time... After thinking he would never see him again.

But here he was... Back at his land... With him as a prisoner.

He had not expected him to be the rebel that had been causing so much trouble... He did not expect him to be able to fight like this... To kill, to burn, to hunt vampires...

His kind.

Lewis let himself lean on his throne, letting out another haunting growl, feeling his heart in pain. The past and present pounding in his mind.

What he was... What he is.

He changed...

He has changed. He survived that painful bite... In a sense.

The pain was almost unbearable. He felt the disease flow into his veins, claw him inside out. It managed to make him scream until he fell dormant.

When he woke... Everything burned... He was burning... He needed something...

The lord's eyes looked down sorrowfully, still feeling a faint trace of it right now. Always there...

Bloodlust...

The first weeks were hell.

He wished he had just died trying. But he survived.

To barely keep on after.

Chloe made sure Shiromori's word was kept.

His men were free to go... Unharmed... At least by her clan.

Lewis trembled, remembering the fear of facing them... He bit one as soon as he woke, he lost control for a few moments...

He expected them to hate, to despise...

But they saw him fight for them... Their trust was there for years... And after death... It was still there.

They had gone into that cave for the same reason... They did not blame him. They felt as betrayed...

One of their kind had deemed their lives expendable...

They stayed...

Sharp eyes narrowed in the dark, the vampire standing tall once more. Looking all around the room, feeling pride as he saw the banners... The strong walls... Everything he achieved with his struggles.

For they struggled. They kept themselves at his side. They shared his pain with time. They roamed... They had to fight to have their own place... They had to change into the creatures they now are. Beasts that need human blood to feel their own heartbeat... Their own sanity.

It was hell...

But he survived... And stood stronger from the ashes.

All for...

Lewis' thoughts grew darker... Anger finally clouding his reason, all the facts pounding.

 

**“...How dare he...”**

 

He hoped it had been a mistake...

He hoped his thoughts were wrong... That betrayal was impossible from his dear friend.

He tried to push the facts away... He tried to deny that Arthur was resentful... That he hated him inside for holding him back, for pushing him forward into the fight...

That he was jealous of him having Vivi... He had seen the care in amber eyes... The love.

He did not mind... Arthur always kept it inside.

He has tried to deny it all this time...

But now...

Now he sees him again... After his disappearance. As a captain.

A successful one...

He was really envious. He really despised he got all the glory, all the attention, all the recognition. He really wanted him gone. He really hated him... All the words and glances made sense now.

Chloe saw that scout... It safely went away.

It reported back...

Arthur... Sent him to die.

He has seen him be able to kill. To burn villages and fields just to end what stood on his way.

His kind. The one he now understands... Things are not black and white...

The throne almost shook... Fangs sharpening in the dark as a hellish growl echoed...

A tall shadow moving out the room...

Dashing for the dungeons...

 


	10. You sold me out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always try to justify vengeful Lew... Dunno if I succeeded enough here.

 

He is slowly losing his mind.

Arthur sighed, looking away from the window. Letting himself lower, having been pushing himself up to have a peek. He could barely see outside… He guessed that he is in a fortress, and this window is on an outer wall. He can see fields, and in the far distance… A river and a village.

Too far for him to see clearly, he barely manages to push himself up with only one arm.

But there is no mistaking… This land is ruled by vampires… He has seen a few roaming outside.

For multiple days…

He is even more worried…

Nothing has been done to him for a whole week.

He does not know what does it mean. But he can’t just wait.

The blond growled silently, glaring back at the far corner. The broken floor there, the patch of earth seeming to mock him.

He blindly moved his feet again… And again the chain tied on him prevented him of reaching that corner.

Arthur could only feel depressed, feeling the tight hold of the handcuff. Keeping him of reaching what he could possibly use to save himself. But he could not reach it, that far corner exactly opposite to the end of the chain.

If he just had another arm… He could maybe try to dig, try to escape.

He tiredly stepped away. Once again. Having moved for it multiple times, blindly. Nothing he could do to waste his time… Nothing else but fear.

He slowly walked back to his _favorite_ corner, right next to the fountain. More shadowed, the light not reaching. But the chain did not pull here, just hanging onto the ground, allowing him to rest.

He sat slowly, letting his back drag against the wall with a sorrowful exhale.

His eyes glaring at the door once more… Dreadful…

He almost had a heart attack the first time he heard something in the corridor outside, a few days ago. He cowered as he heard steps nearing his door... He held his breath as yellow eyes glinted, a guard peeking in. He did not dare moving an inch as the door opened, the vampire clad in pink robes walking in.  He blinked, only glared at hatefully… The guard then leaving something on the ground. Then… He could only cry in relief as it just left… He looked down to see what it had dropped. Nothing harmful as he feared…

He was given food.

An insipid piece of bread… No taste, and not enough to fill him up… But it was something.

He tried to not eat it at first… He really tried. He was sure it had to be poisoned or it contained something to make him more of an easy prey… Daze him.

He tried. But he eventually reached for it, not having eaten anything since he fell. And of course it was gone in a few bites…

He waited to feel sick or that his vision grew foggy…

Nothing had happened… No matter how much he waited.

It took him little time to dare to drink water. As well, it was safe… As soon as he realized it, he finally satiated the horrible thirst he had been ignoring.

The days flew by so slowly… His mind keeping him awake with fear.

He flinched every time the door opened… But the same happened. A silent guard, walking in, leaving bread once a day. And he knew that it stayed nearby out the door… Creeping around.

No words, no bites, no beatings… Only glares and maybe a growl he would say had frustration…

Why?...

He would not dare ask and risk it. Even if he has thought of it so many times, over and over again.

Nothing he could do but sit, stand and pace in circles, peek through the window he could barely reach, try to free his wrist in vain, check his new stump, maybe count every drop echoing from the fountain… Think of how angry and disappointed Vivi is going to be with him…

Wait… Just wait and let time go by.

Maybe they know that he is able to drive himself mad, all by himself. It would be funny, wouldn’t it?

Or maybe they want him to rot here… Maybe they are expecting him to beg or plead for death. Maybe they are still busy with another poor unlucky bastard, and he is just waiting for his turn.

He can’t know.

And it drives him crazy.

Arthur shivered… His mind wandering.

Wandering back to the last muffled words he heard as he bled.

 

“ _I want him alive. For now.”_

 

The words made him shiver, every time they echoed in his own mind.

The voice had been so feral… So full of hate. Suggesting pain…

It had-

 

“Sire.”

 

Arthur jolted, his thoughts halting as he heard noise outside.

Strong steps through the corridor… Approaching. The guard had greeted with a respectful tone…

His blood ran cold, as the voice that came next echoed into his cell. Barely a whisper… Yet loud.

 

“Open the door…”

 

That same voice…

Fuck. He should have been happy nothing had happened yet…

The blond stood shakily to his feet, chain rustling as he heard the unmistakable sound of steps nearing his cell. He could see a big shadow looming through the window while the guard hurried. The sound of keys…

He slowly cowered… Moving his only arm to lay against the wall… No way he could run to.

Feeling cornered… For the door finally opened.

And this time…

Magenta eyes glinted…

Narrowing to the human he now could see, stepping in slowly, but surely…

Arthur gasped and flinched, seeing him loom tall in front of him… Imposing as the light reflected sideways onto him…

Amber eyes were wide… There was fear…

He could smell it…

**“…Arthur…”**

He could see the recognition slowly dawning in his eyes… Finally. He was not wearing his helmet now...

The blond shook like a leaf, staring up at him like he were to fade away…

His voice coming out so quiet and afraid even the vampire had problems hearing it.

 

“…L-lewis…?”

 

He can only guess he’s having another nightmare…

Seeing him here… Lewis. But not as he remembers… There was no trace of the caring man he knew. He could only see flaming and hateful sharp eyes, fixed on him. Claws clenched with anger at the sides of his huge figure, his stance showing how fast those three sharp nails could stab… His frame became even more towering… There was no trace of the gentle expression on his face… Sharp features, jaw, outlines and even ears more prominent. His once tan skin was now slightly pale…

The smile he always treasured… Was gone.

Arthur felt his heart sink, only seeing huge sharp fangs  with Lewis’ snarl.

A vampire…

Lewis waited while Arthur gazed on him… Letting him see. Waiting… For something that told him that everything had been a mistake…

His veins burned more as Arthur finally spoke again, shaking his head… As if denying.

 

“Y-you… Y-you were dead… I t-tought y-you died!” He… He should not be a vampire… “Y-you should not b-be…!”

 

A bad choice of words… Said in a blind denial…

Lewis suddenly growled…

And dashed forward.

Arthur wheezed as a strong claw gripped forcefully his neck, slamming him back onto the wall.

He was pinned easily, amber eyes looking up wide to sharpened ones. Lewis’ fangs showing, his head leaning close to his… His whole figure towering over him, his claw pressuring slightly as his voice echoed in a furious hiss.

 

“I almost did…! I wished I was… For I feel like it!”

 

Arthur’s hand rose in a pained jolt, grasping Lewis’ claw, fighting for breath. Choked…

Lewis blinked as Arthur coughed, struggling weakly.

 

“…Ca-an’t… B-brea-…”

 

Lewis snarled… Moving slightly away.

Arthur took a deep raspy breath as he felt one of the nails stop pressuring, raising off his throat slightly. He coughed, Lewis still holding him…

He raised slowly his gaze once more, meeting magenta eyes…

The vampire could only frown deeply as Arthur trembled, giving him a horrified and accusing look…

His voice whispering slowly…

 

“…Y-you… You killed-“ He was the one to hunt him, and his troops… All dead at his command. Lewis is harming him... He is not human… “…V-vampire…”

 

A single word could have so many meanings… So many implications in it…

A monster…

Lewis eyed him carefully… The word sinking in… Stabbing painfully into his heart.

Arthur gulped… For the man he once knew snorted angrily… Raising an eyebrow.

Voice as accusing as his. But more menacing.

 

“…And why is that?...” Arthur’s guilt returned full force as Lewis rose his voice, not needing to scream to make him wince. “You sent me there… You sent me to die in that god forsaken cave! Thanks to your choice, I am like this! You cursed me with this fate! Having to see the fear in the ones I must hunt! The pain in the ones I must feed off! For I MUST! It burns, it hurts, it makes me feel dead inside out, I lose control! How dare you judge me…! When it was you... You, Arthur, the one who made me lose my humanity… My life.”

 

Arthur was too shocked to even retort…

Lewis’ fate was sinking into his mind. The knowledge of what had happened into his heart.

Magenta eyes narrowed… And Arthur could only shiver, the look Lewis was giving him now almost one he remembered. A trace of doubt in them… And trace of the calmness that defined him…

Lewis opened his mouth… Fangs showing multiple times as he struggled with words… His grip loosening an inch on Arthur’s neck. The blond did not dare to look away. Still trembling… Now more with the shame, the fear of what he had done to him…

The vampire finally spoke, eyes locking with his…

Voice depressed… Hopeful…

 

“…You sent me there...”

 

It was a question… It was a sorrowful accusation. He hoped it was all a mistake…

His sharp eyes widened… As Arthur only slumped in his hold…

Voice as guilty as his eyes...

 

“…I’m sorry… I- I never wanted you to end like this… N-not like this…”

 

Lewis seemed to be the one to cower now. Almost letting go while he shivered.

Only seeing guilt in his eyes… Only hearing a confession from his words.

It took Lewis a minute… A moment to dwell in the facts…

Arthur closed his eyes with a fearful intake of breath… The claw around his neck pressuring slowly, once more…

His whole body trembled as he heard Lewis growl… Loose himself slowly into his anger. Nearing closer… Finally not having second thoughts. Finally sure…

Arthur hated him the most…

 

“…You **…** You are at fault… **”** Arthur heaved, the other claw grabbing the chain hanging at his side, and pulling. **“Look at me when I speak…”**

 

Arthur obeyed reluctantly, opening his eyes.

Almost unable to see Lewis now, only seeing the same ominous lord he saw between the fire… The same dangerous stance and mind.

Lewis roared, this time not ashamed of seeing or sensing the fear… This time content with it.

 

“I could kill you, so easily…” He shook his head, snarling… Arthur cried silently with the next words… “But that would not compare to the misery I felt… It would be nothing like the pain I suffered when I changed; when I saw my body twist into what it’s now, when I need to satiate this horrible bloodlust… So… I’ll let you rot in here. I will let you feel a pathetic imitation of the hunger I feel… I’ll make you be the one to quench my thirst…! No one else more appropriate than the one that brought it! …I’ll make you feel as dead as I am inside…”

 

“L-lew-“

 

Arthur hissed in pain, both claws pulling. At once. Lewis’ left claw pulled at the chain, keeping his arm outstretched and immobile. While the right claw made his head lean to the opposite side… His neck exposed.

He did not have the right to say his name… Not after backstabbing him.

The blond tried to struggle, gasping, understanding his intentions… But his balance was easily kept leaned to the left, the lack of weight of an arm helping Lewis hold him sideways.

Easily overpowered… No matter how much he tried to move away, seeing magenta eyes narrow… A feral gaze overtaking his expression.

 

“…D-don’t-!” Fangs seemed to sharpen… As Lewis quickly dashed. “Ah-hh…!”

 

Arthur froze completely as he felt them sink into his flesh. Easily tearing his skin… So easily.

He only trembled… Eyes wide with tears… Feeling the warm but painful feel of blood pouring out. Not a single drop falling to the ground, that he was forced to stare at, for Lewis held him forcefully… A grip as strong as stone.

He could only stand paralyzed, the pain flowing in his neck… The fierce bite shocking him all through. He could feel his blood rush out with every pulse of his heart…

Lewis did not stop… Not even if Arthur’s breaths fastened, his heartbeat increasing with the blood loss.

He eventually felt him go limp, even if still awake. His legs wobbling… Weight falling, struggles gone, only slight shaking.

He easily held Arthur, seeming to weight even less than he remembered… His head laying onto his right claw, his left one letting go of the chain to grasp his side. Preventing him of sliding down…

Amber eyes unfocused after a while…

Lewis’ eyes moved sideways… Hearing Arthur let out a long exhale…

The vampire frowned… Waiting another minute… Feeling the quick heartbeat on his fangs… The skin cold below his hands.

Arthur did not move or react as Lewis growled, finally stopping.

His fangs pulled out of his neck, his claws letting go abruptly. Arthur had no conscience… Fainted with the shock of a first bite and the loss of blood.

Lewis’ eyes looked without care as Arthur crumbled down onto the stony floor… Brushing away with a sleeve a last drop of blood on his jaw.

He stared down for a full minute… His own breath coming out in fast heaves… The blood taken increasing his senses.

He still could hear the heartbeat of the human… Laying at his feet.

Lewis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Pushing every instinct away.

It was enough…

The jailor did not say a word as the door was slammed open…

Yellow eyes only looked with worry as his lord hurried out, not facing him as he spoke.

 

“…Watch for the bleeding…”

 

The deadbeat nodded, not questioning Lewis as he walked away through the dark corridor.

Leaving with a haunted look in his eyes…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the ones that recognize what I'm nodding to with the chapter title!
> 
> YEAH LEWIS, ASSUME HE IS ADMITTING HE WANTED YOU DEAD!  
> YEAH ARTHUR, ASSUME LEWIS IS JUST FURIOUS FOR WHAT HAPPENED!  
> YEAH SHEDRAK, KEEP ON MAKING THEM BE IDIOTS TO ALLOW YOURSELF MORE ANGST!


	11. Torn by judging eyes

Wings moved in the dark…

She smiled, looking sideways to her brethren, two always escorting her… Their wings trying to keep her fast pace…

Chloe looked down from the sky, a little sigh escaping her as she saw the familiar field. A village below… Inhabited by some humans and vampires.

Her wings made a sudden motion upwards.

The other two panted, finally catching up with their sire, who was now flapping her wings to keep herself still on the air. A finger on her chin, fang peeking as she eyed Lewis’ main capital. Her eyes could see the castle far ahead…

 

“…Why you two don’t wait in the inn until I’m done?”

 

They again gave her a worried look.

A lord should not roam alone… The whole clan needed its guidance. It all could crumble apart if anything happened to her.

 

“Sire, we would rather-“

 

She waved her sleeves at them, wings seeming to twitch in annoyance.

 

“Go have a drink or something in the tavern! By now you should know this clan holds no ill intentions to ours!”

 

It took a long stare to make them agree… But they eventually bowed, their wings decreasing their flaps…

The young always worried too much…

She smiled, seeing them soar down to the field below. Landing easily… And walking calmly towards the dim lighted road… Heading straight for the tavern in the village.

Chloe turned slightly on the air, to face the fortress in the distance.

She did not bother to put on her hood again, knowing it would just fall off…

For her wings dashed down again… Her figure moving between the grey sky.

It took her a few minutes to cross the fields… To reach the outer walls…

But she now circled the main courtyard from above… She was glad to see the guards paying no mind to her, having seen her before.

Any other foreign vampire would have been questioned...

She was welcome… For she always has given a hand to their lord.

She and her clan had helped theirs when most needed… She was the one to teach Lewis all he knows, she guided him into the right direction… Not always there, not always directly helping… Vampire clans always kept their differences… But she listened and kept an eye. Offered advice. That she did not need to give once he surpassed the first few weeks…

She would never admit that she found the young vampire cute… It would have been a shame if he had died by losing control of his hunger, or at the stakes of humans…

She found funny how he tried to fight his change at first… Deny…

He still does sometimes.

Chloe took a deep breath, eyes fixing on a small balcony besides a tall wall. She always landed there, for it had big windows leading into the huge throne room.

Not an usual entrance… But she was not one to do things as expected anyway.

She made a few more circles around it on the air, each one more close to the edge of the balcony.

She huffed, jumping onto it, her wings folding with a quick dash. Any human would wonder how she managed to make them look so small against her robes.

Chloe sneaked closer to the windows… Eyes slowly peeking in as she leaned.

She was not surprised to see Lewis… Again moping on his throne, a claw over his face, seeming to be pondering deeply.

Magenta eyes blinked as he heard her voice calling.

 

“Again having an existential crisis?”

 

Her voice always echoed from the windows…

He rose his gaze to them, not surprised in the least as he saw her sitting there, her feet swaying, her face giving him an amused look.

 

“…Again coming into my castle uninvited and without using a gate like a normal person?”

 

She shrugged, never fazed.

 

“Oh, you know you can’t deny me entrance.” She made the points of her black wings twitch over her hood, chuckling. “And if you had evolved like me, you would do as I! These wings are great!”

 

He rolled his eyes as she jumped into the room. Always boasting of her gift…

Lewis was not in the mood for her eccentric chatter today… But he knew there was no way of stopping her of being nosy, of checking how he was doing.

She of course leaned again on the side of his throne, looking down on him with an eyebrow raised, crossing her sleeves in an informal stance.

 

“So, I heard you had to deal with some pesky rebels messing in an allied province… And I thought I would check how you were doing! You always act firmly and knowing your place. But once done, you get all nostalgic and sad and conflicted about it. I see I was not wrong…”

 

Lewis only let an exasperated growl. Thinking that if he did not give her chatter she would tire, bore and fly away. Even if she had a point.

But Chloe could just talk with herself… No words needed from others.

 

“I was expecting you to try to ignore your thirst again… You tend to do that after a battle…” She leaned a little closer… Eyes narrowing. “…But I see you fed recently.”

 

His skin looked less pale. She always could recognize the symptoms of thirst. If a vampire feeds enough, the skin regained more color… The blood flowed in them, keeping them sane for a whole month…

But the hunger could come in just days… Hard to ignore. It was healthy to drink some every week.

She had to lean away as Lewis stood, tired of her staring.

His voice echoed through the room, calm, but she noted the bitterness.

 

“Chloe, my actions are none of your concern… I shall feed when I must and wish to… Only when I need to.”

 

“Yeah, right…” She sat playfully on his throne. Something that would anger any other lord. But not him. “Look Lewis, I’m just making sure you keep it cool. You can’t deny you still have feels for humans, even if you understand we are superior-“

 

“Only physically…” He looked over his shoulder, eyes glinting with annoyance. “We are not as different…”

 

“…Whatever. What I’m saying, is that you are a valuable force for our kind. You are the first vampire to overcome our weakness to fire… I can’t just let you mess around and ruin it all for silly thoughts and feels!”

 

He finally turned to face her, fangs showing as he told her off.

 

“I get it, Chloe! I do!” He pointed at himself, tired. “I have fed, haven’t I?! So leave me be already!”

 

There was silence for a minute…

A few deadbeats making guard at the door began to fidget… Hearing their master lose his temper again.

Chloe was again unfazed.

 

“You are too grumpy… Something happened.”

 

Lewis stuttered, taken aback.

 

“N-nothing happened…”

 

“It did.” She bounced off the throne, questioning him as she neared. “You get all sad when you must take action against humans. But you never show this much anger, not even when you find out they killed brutally… What happened with those, huh?...”

 

The tall vampire took a few steps back… His teeth clenching, his hands raising… To fumble together. His eyes looking everywhere…

Narrowed with what she saw as sorrow…

 

“…I…” She blinked as he finally let it out with an angry snarl. “I found him…”

 

Chloe stared at him for a full minute.

The silence did not help him any. But after a while she spoke again, whispering like a horrible secret had been let out…

 

“You mean… Him… HIM?”

 

She had heard him speaking of it so many times…

The one that betrayed him, presumably.

Lewis slowly nodded… And she saw now an anger that she had never seen in the strong but gentle vampire.

She crossed her arms, giving him a look.

He fed…

 

“…So you killed him, right?”

 

She was surprised, for Lewis shook his head…

A doubtful look crossing his face.

 

“No. I didn’t. I have him jailed…”

 

Again, both lords seemed to ponder, both debating.

Chloe was the first to speak, Lewis only able to feel impotence and anger. No words he could say.

 

“Why I’m not surprised…” Lewis looked at her baffled, for she was laughing. “You have always been so soft… You always prefer to drink blood from glasses, ask little tribute from your human population, give them almost the same freedom as vampires and you rarely punish offenders with death… You rule too carelessly!”

 

He glared down at her, huffing.

He could feel the anger coming back…

 

“Don’t judge me, Chloe… My kingdom is stronger than yours now. And don’t pretend you don’t treat humans as well as I do…!”

 

He still could be firm... And dangerous.

She only shrugged…

Lewis continued to glare as she walked away, approaching the windows once more…

Speaking one last time.

 

“But I know how to put them in their place when I must… They should learn loyalty, Lewis…” She jumped onto the edge of one window, wings dashing open. “…Something he did not have…”

 

Lewis stood there… Watching as she took off. Her figure moving between the dark sky.

Finally left alone… With his thoughts.

His eyes looked down onto his own claws… His heart feeling even more pained…

He may not have killed Arthur…

But he did bite him. He let the beast inside him out, to harm him.

And part of him wishes to keep on doing it…

Even if he may be right… Even if she is as well… It still hurts part of himself.

He is torn.

 

 


	12. Dare to condemn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I think I'm going a little too far...  
> Thought my angst has reason... To produce even more angst, and to cause a butterfly effect...

Lewis...

He thought he was gone.

He had apologized... He had mourned.

 

“ _I-I'm sorry...”_

 

They cried his loss as well... All of them...

And yet...

 

“... _It was not your fault...”_

 

Arthur growled, remembering the words of Lewis' family... How they were so forgiving after he gave them the news... After he came back alive, yet their son did not.

He backed up a little more against the wall, as if trying to avoid any light in the cell... Hide.

It did not help him any with his thoughts...

Their voices... Pink eyes full of sadness, yet still smiling...

Full of trust...

 

“ _Lewis... Lewis knew what could happen, since the very beginning... It could happen...”_

 

They were so sure of him...

That Lewis would always keep his will for humanity... Until the last breath.

Yet...

Amber eyes closed... His fingers brushing the barely healed punctures on his neck... The chain at his side rustling as his hand clenched around the scars...

Lewis gave up...

Lewis... A vampire. A beast that now had him locked, at his claws... He has ended humans, a clan at his command, with the only will of ruling over everything... He has...

He let go of his neck, feeling another sting of pain as he trembled with his thoughts...

He has bitten him.

Arthur fixed his gaze onto the ground, not moving away from the wall…

Sitting against it since he woke once more. Fear stricken, remembering every second since he saw Lewis step out the fire…

No. Since he wrote that damn letter…

He may be at fault… He may have brought this.

But Lewis had embraced this change… He has chosen another side, he has pushed away everything he swore himself to…

Arthur shivered… For all this time he had held Lewis’ memory…

But now… Now he could only tremble with the realization… That he barely could see Lewis. Now the name brought the thought of a vampire that despises him… A strong vampire that has surpassed even fire…

The mere thought would be terrifying for any human. For fire is what kept them safe, their last resort… And now… It was useless, easily fought off.

But what hurt more…

It hurt him more to know that the one who had that power in his hands… Was one he once considered a friend. Someone close to him, someone that trusted him…

And he failed him…

Arthur let out a long sigh, opening his eyes again… Glaring slowly to his right.

His hand holding up slightly the chain, his wrist hurting with the tightness of the handcuff… Another whole week he has been left alone. Yet the bite and the aftermath of Lewis’ pull on the chain still hurt.

Lewis blamed him. And he now understood that clearly. He made it clear, he showed he would make him pay…

He can understand his anger, his hate… But he does not accept it…

The blond rose an eyebrow, hearing noise outside, from the multiple dark corridors that formed this dungeon.

An exasperated huff escaped him, knowing it could be two things…

It could be the jailor, coming to check his wound again or to leave him some food. Every time in less quantity. Lewis was not joking when he said he would let him feel hunger…

He fucking hoped it was the guard…

For Lewis also swore he would come back… And he knew well for what…

Arthur held his breath, holding tight the chain… Counting every faint step in the distance. He always did now, as time went along, while he kept on dreading what would happen. He had come to hear the faint noise of vampires in the upper courtyard, making their lives…

The steps in the nearby corridors grew louder…

Arthur cursed silently… Recognizing the calm but strong steps… Nearing.

It was not the guard. Of course it wasn’t...

To be honest, he was beginning to think he had dreamed everything, it has taken him another week to return…

But it seems Lewis has made up his mind. Again…

Amber eyes looked tiredly at the door, a deep frown…

Locking his gaze with the sharp magenta eyes glinting from the small window… Narrowed at him.

Arthur did not move an inch from where he sat as Lewis slowly opened the door… Now having a personal copy of the keys…

The tall vampire entered slowly into the cell, taking in the strange calmness in Arthur’s expression… Even if he still could sense the fear in him. His heartbeat was fast.

To his surprise… Or for both, Arthur was the first to speak up after a minute of tense silence.

 

“…So this is how it is… I’m reduced to a simple mean of sustain… Once a week I assume…”

 

He could see well the sharp irises… He has hunted enough monsters to know how they kept on, how they looked upon them like mere flesh…

Arthur’s hand moved carefully and silently to his right… Moving slowly. As Lewis did, crouching down to his eye level.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed as Lewis whispered, of course still full of menace and anger.

 

“Believe… I would not wish to take _your_ blood, it repulses me… But might as well, since I’m forced to by this disease…” Lewis missed what Arthur’s hand was doing… As he kept on glaring at amber eyes and spoke harshly. “But before that, I will-“

 

He would nothing....!

Arthur’s hand finally moved fast. 

Lewis hissed faintly, for the other raised sharply his hand off the fountain. Having laid it there to let it soak with water. The sudden move rose the small drops onto Lewis’s face, hitting him squarely.

Arthur panted slightly, seeing Lewis flinch… His claw quick to raise onto his face to shield himself.

The blond tried to get smaller against the wall, gulping… Lewis calmly lowering his claw after the drops fell.... Unharmed. His eyes showing pure fury, looking first at the now wet claw, then to him… Judging.

His voice eerily monotone, an eyebrow raised…

 

“…Really?...”

 

Arthur gasped, Lewis snatching the chain, forcing his hand out of reach of the water.

Leaning closer, snorting as he grimaced, feeling the handcuff brush against his sore wrist.

 

“You thought that would stop me or make me cower?...” Water did not hurt them… Only dazed them in big quantities… “It only pisses me off, Arthur…”

 

Arthur dared to let out a small sarcastic snort. Which after years of knowing him, or at least thinking he did… It did not surprise Lewis.

The blond had always been a sneering brat…

Even in this situation…

 

“…Why have it in the cells then? I don’t think you guys thought it much... If you even did, that is…”

 

He pulled at the chain, and so him, closer. Arthur winced, fangs showing, Lewis raising his voice, patience decreasing.

 

“Water is extremely helpful after losing blood, you moron…” Arthur braced himself… Lewis’ fangs were close… He could feel his cold breath on his face with each word. “Cattle could die easily…”

 

He expected a bite…

At any moment now… No water at reach to postpone it...

Lewis rolled his eyes, seeing him cower. Arthur had been trying to move away, back against the wall and out of reach from his fangs… The vampire almost snorted, for he let go slightly of the chain. Causing him to yelp, hitting the back of his head as he fell back.

While Arthur blinked in confusion, Lewis laid his other claw on his knee, leaning his head to a side.

Questioning.

 

“But you can ponder about that later…” He scowled, giving a serious stare. “First, I have some questions. And you’re going to answer them, now that you can.”

 

Arthur’s breathing slowed slightly, only a little. Seeing he was not bitten. Yet.

Lewis waited a minute, that Arthur took to glare… No answer, only a bitter look…

So Lewis spoke the first question. And the one that he needed answered the most.

 

“…Where’s Vivi…?” Arthur almost growled as Lewis mocked him. “Knowing you were a captain now, I’m hopeful that you didn’t send her as well to die…”

 

Lewis watched as a hurt look crossed Arthur’s face, gaze slowly averting… Shame…

But it was gone soon, anger suddenly taking the blond. Lewis blinked as Arthur growled, his hand clenching into a fist.

His voice accused…

 

“…Why tell you?... So you can seek her, find her and lock her away? Strike humanity more? Serve your new kind?! Throw away your last trace of-!”

 

Arthur wheezed loudly. A loud thud echoed…

Lewis huffed, cracking his knuckles calmly after striking Arthur’s jaw, silencing him.

He calmly spoke, yet menacingly. While Arthur panted, gone the defiance he had. A fearful look replacing it.

 

“I would never harm her…” Arthur cried as he saw Lewis. His face showed sorrow, his magenta eyes showing again the same care he knew… For her. “I still love her. I could so easily hunt down most of you, I could cross vampire borders, make you all fall as I did… I could. And yet I still have not sent a single one of my men into the lands you still battle for… There’s a reason you have not feared yet. You have seen what I can do. Had I let any of my enemies go, rumors of my gift would have risen like the very fire I defy… But I have only protected my kind… I have only slayed every single one of you that has tortured to death, souls that only try to live. You hunt mercilessly any vampire, innocent or not, you see no difference…”

 

Arthur shivered as Lewis sighed…

His eyes showing pure horror… Fixed on his claws.

 

“I see it now. Things… Are not as black and white as I thought. All is tainted in red…” Those sharp eyes rose to his again, voice growing quiet and dark… “…Don’t dare look upon me… When you have been killing anything on your path… I have seen the burns, the stakes you left on the fields and into every vampire, every small village raided… You are as red handed as I am. All of us.”

 

Both were so near… Lewis still kneeled in front of him, claws could move at any second… Yet they felt so far.

 

“…Lewis… I…” …He only wanted to fight… To serve a good cause… One Lewis fought for. “…You have forgotten who you were…”

 

This disease… Must be gone. They swore to that.

Lewis eyes opened wide as Arthur tried to reason, to make him see. Daring to raise his voice, angrily.

 

“Have you forgotten everything?! The horrors you now allow?! Your family?!” Arthur did not notice fangs clenching… A faint growl echoing. “What would Vivi think?! She-!”

 

**“Enough…!**

“Ngh-h!”

 

Arthur stared wide eyed at nothing… Unable to let out a sound as one of Lewis' hands laid forcefully over his mouth… The other…

Sharp eyes looked carefully at his own nail, slightly piercing where he had bitten last time… A small trail of blood falling along Arthur’s shoulder.

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore it’s scent for now. He had to know…

Words dragged, almost growled… Anger flowing wild in his heart as fear did in Arthur’s.

 

“Don’t you dare, Arthur… Don’t you dare mention them.” He tore them apart from him… “I still remember them. Even if I have changed… You can’t understand. But try to get this… **I only hate you.”**

 

He had enough with his words… He had lost his patience.

Arthur whimpered silently as the sharp nail moved… Dragging along his neck.

Threatening…

 

 **“Now… You did not answer my question…** I only need to know one thing for now.” He frowned at the blond, clawing slightly to make a point. “Nod if she is _safe_ …”

 

Arthur trembled, feeling his wound burn … It had hurt before, but now it was open once more…

Yet he knew he could just not sit here in pain and fear. Not when Lewis was waiting, towering in front of him even if crouching. His claw still over his mouth, tight, the other looming over his neck…

Lewis smiled sadly as Arthur gave a shaky nod. Multiple nervous ones following, eyes shut…

**“…Good. That’s all I need to know, for now.”**

But it is not all he needs from him…

 

“…Hmp-h...”

 

Arthur shook… Unable to move away…

He could only tremble. Lewis finally had neared… To bite again.

His eyebrows went down in a pained grimace, not daring to open his eyes to know. He already knew with the sting, the tight hold Lewis had on him, his powerful jaws again keeping his neck in place.

Yet he still tried to push him away instinctively…

Lewis pulled out all anger inside himself. Ignoring Arthur’s hand, pushing slightly on his chest… In vain. His figure had nowhere to move as he sat against the wall, Lewis blocking any change of standing. He ignored every gasp and whimper, all silenced by his claw, still over his mouth.

Arthur struggled angrily for a few minutes… Managing a few kicks and punches… That Lewis did not even seem to acknowledge.

Eventually… He felt dizzy… Now a familiar sensation.

Lewis blinked, seeing him finally slump. Surrender.

Arthur winced… Feeling fangs move. Something painful, when they remained still into his neck after sinking, somehow lessening the pain as blood poured out.

But they moved now… Out.

Amber eyes opened in confusion… Dazed.

Lewis glared at him, letting go. Moving away…

Watching him silently for a minute…

 

“…” He stood… Giving him a stern stare. And he could only look back weakly… “You lost too much blood the past weeks.… It’s enough. The jailor will leave you more bandages… Maybe some alcohol…”

 

Arthur cried as Lewis stepped out the door…

Not looking back as he growled.

 

“…I’ll be back once you recover…”

 

Hopefully he thanks he has a continuous supply of water… That he could deny him…

Arthur did not flinch as the door was locked…

Left alone to think, doubt and regret every single action he chose, after he discovered what a vampire was… So long ago…

He bowed his head down… Letting tears fall….

Remaining silent.

 


	13. Dread in silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets give Arthur something good to cope...

He always had hated silence…

But somehow… Now it was comforting. The lesser bad of what his life had come to be.

His eyes averted from the moon, its faint light reflecting through the small window above, the only thing that showed him a trace of the world. He looked away, turning slightly around, hearing steps.

He stood calm… Knowing that the steps that broke the silence were from the guard.

The blond did not even try to make eye contact with the jailor, again only coming in to leave him some bread.

Arthur sighed as the door was closed… And he was left alone once more.

He slowly stepped closer to the wall… And let himself lean against it sideways. Looking up to the window again. Somehow… Not minding the cold breeze.

He silently rose his hand to his neck, now only able to feel the faint soreness if he paid mind to it.

Silence was a routine now…

He closed his eyes… Leaning there, not having the mood to eat now. Even if he really should.

Weeks have gone by…

And Lewis came to see him. As he had foretold…

He has not dared to speak again… Or at least not voice any words the vampire did not demand from him. He answered shortly any question Lewis had for him… All relating to how his family or Vivi had taken his disappearance… He still cares for them…

And for him… He only had hate and pain…

Was the change so painful and horrible?... Was it so agonizing that he can only despise him for allowing it to happen?...

He won’t dare asking. He won’t try to speak again…

He has enough. He may be pale, he may be cold, hungry, dazed… Still coming to terms with the loss of his limb… The bites and handcuff may hurt like hell… But it could be worse… It could hurt more.

The third time Lewis returned, he had less strength to try to struggle… He gets weaker every time.

Lewis easily held his arm, easily towered… And told him to hold still.

He still tried to move away at first… Still defiant.

But he soon gave up, letting it happen, letting it just be over with. He could do nothing… So he finally came to terms with the fact that Lewis’ bite hurt less if he just waited…

He still trembled. He still feared… But it hurt much less, the claws stopped gripping harshly, the fangs could stop pressuring to keep him still…

He just had to be silent… Accept his payback… And then it hurt less. For both.

He sometimes can see the Lewis he knew. Sometimes he lets go sooner, after he feels his skin cold… He sometimes could see a trace of horror, small glances at the blood, as if he questioned his own nature, as if he hated to do this…

He maybe does… But he can see as well the pain in his eyes, the hunger… And the anger.

He can still hear the menace in his words, even if they showed a trace of  pity.

He won’t dare try to call for reason… And risk angering him more, and then bring himself more pain. He knows what Lewis can do.

He knows well what a vampire can do.

So he will take the silence…

If there’s silence, he can only see his hate, not hear it. Not hear the sorrow in his voice. Pretend it’s not Lewis the one keeping him here to rot…

Pretend he never brought this pain to him… To her.

To himself.

He really fucked up…

He can see how horrified Lewis is of being a vampire. He understands it… He must have had no choice. He must have suffered. And what can he do now?... There’s no cure, there’s no way around it… He can’t come back. He can only embrace it… Or die.

Arthur had always thought he would be able to wish death for every single one of these beasts… Yet he can’t bring himself to think of ending Lewis. He can’t blame him for wishing to keep on existing.

There’s no choice… And he is to blame. Maybe Lewis blames him rightfully…

Maybe he deserves to feel something resembling the burning Lewis feels, the irony of his new nature, the knowledge of hurting ones he once fought for, the isolation of knowing he will never be able to see her again, the fear…

Lewis is still there… And he can’t reach for him. Nor leave…

He just…

Arthur angrily brushed away his tears, snarling.

He weakly let himself lower onto the ground, feeling tired. Still not entirely recovered from the last bite. Lewis seemed to know well how much time it took for a bite to be safe and not kill… Just the right amount of blood.

He slowly let himself lay onto the stony floor, laying his head onto his arm…  His amber eyes staring at the wall in front of him. While he tried to push away every thought. Just sleep everything away. Until Lewis came back.

A moment he feared with all his heart… For he misses Lewis… But the Lewis he knew changed. Those fangs still hurt…

Arthur laid there… Another night to sleep on the cold ground. Only his now tattered clothes to keep him warm.

He closed his eyes… And tried to fall asleep, hopefully without nightmares or guilty memories…

He had come to cherish the silence… Appreciate it…

So his eyes shot open when a faint rustling echoed.

The blond sat up quickly with a gasp, for the noise had seemed to come from his very own cell.

Once he had woken to find out Lewis standing there… Glaring down at him. So he now cowered slightly, expecting the door to be open or that his chain would be pulled at. Another bite…

As he moved, something else echoed.

His amber eyes blinked in confusion, his frame stopping trembling. Hearing a growl.

But the growl had been too small, too high pitched… As if…

Arthur stared at the dark cell around him, no one with him…

Or so he thought.

He gasped as he saw movement.

His amber eyes filled with curiosity as he saw a rodent… Standing near the bread he was saving for later… Orange fur puffing up in fear as the small thing realized he had woken up.

Its front paws still pulling at the bread…

The hamster let go of it, for Arthur moved closer.

Eyebrows raised in worry, head leaning to a side, seeing the rodent cower as he neared.

The human raised nervously his hand away, whispering while it growled at him.

 

“…H-hey… I’m not going to harm you…”

 

It was not a rat…

His eyes widened… For it tried to run away.

He could only feel more sad as he saw its hind legs struggle to move fast… This only caused it to fall snout first onto the floor.

Its hind legs were… Slightly bruised, fur showing small scars below it. Healed wounds.

Thought the damage was still there. The little animal was now trying to push itself away…

Arthur followed its scared gaze… Seeing a small hole in one wall, connecting to the fields outside. So small he had not noticed it was there. The little rodent had surely squished its way through, maybe attracted to the smell of food…

He looked down at the rodent, frowning, seeing it continuously fall over forward in its panic.

It had tried to snatch some bread while thinking he was asleep…

The animal let out a loud whimper, curling on itself as a hand neared and lowered.

Its small black eyes opened after a while… Only feeling fingers brush softly his fur…

Arthur sighed, seeing he had managed to make it stop moving, it would not hurt itself at least…

Though the hamster still glared… Now intently at his fingers…

Its snout twitched…

Arthur huffed slightly, one of his fingers suddenly bitten.

The hamster growled as it munched on it stubbornly…

Arthur only shook his head. Almost laughing…

 

“…You’ll have to try harder, little rascal.” He chuckled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “I have been bitten before…”

 

Arthur gently pulled, trying to free his fingers from its mouth and paws.

He did not make any fast moves, the hamster letting go to cower away. Black eyes looking up at him warily, surely expecting to be harmed.

Arthur slowly leaned closer to the bread… Another growl as his hand moved.

He took it. And tore a piece from it.

He smiled a little, lowering his hand to the rodent’s eye level, a piece of bread laying on his palm.

 

“…You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

 

He chuckled slightly; the animal letting out a cute little growl, that he could swear was full of confusion.

He did not move, not wanting to scare it away…

Waiting… The rodent sniffing…

His amber eyes filled with joy, for after two minutes… It dared to approach his hand, laying its little paws on his fingers to prop himself up and munch at the bread.

Stuffing it all into its mouth.

Arthur laughed, nervously, seeing its eyes look up to him cutely, nose pointing at the rest…

He would give him more, but he can't. Not if he does not want to starve.

 

“…Sorry, buddy… All I can give.”

 

Its little ears fell down, and he would blame the daze from blood loss… But he could swear there was worry in its black eyes.

Arthur frowned, hearing footsteps outside, the guard seeming to be doing its daily patrol. Always in the night.

The hamster whimpered, cowered away… Hearing it too. 

It tried to run back to the hole, scared.

Again failing to move fast… Growling faintly in exasperation.

 

“…They scare you as well, huh?”

 

Black eyes blinked… Feeling the human grab him gently. Raising him up into his hold.

He squeaked in confusion. For the blond stood up and walked towards the wall.

He then lowered him calmly, the small opening at reach. Letting him stand on his own, stepping away with a small smile.

His voice sorrowful… But kind.

 

“Hmm… I envy you.” He shooed with his hand… “Come on, go. You at least can…”

 

Arthur watched as the rodent gave him a last stare… To finally crawl into the hole after…

Leaving him alone.

Again...

He shook his head… Sitting down. Laying down to try to sleep.

Keyword try…

 

* * *

 

She can’t sleep.

She stood from her bedroll…

Her hand pushing open her tent, her feet standing firmly out.

Her eyes paying no mind to her troops around. All watching a pyre burn… Cheer for the successful raids and hunts.

She was not in the mood to join them in the purge of prisoners tonight…

She instead headed for the campfire ahead… Seeing a figure sitting there alone.

The mage did not need to look to know she was there.

Vivi glared at the fire, sitting next to her master. Only one thought…

Her voice echoed after a while of silence.

 

“…If no letter arrives tomorrow… I’m going back.”

 

Arthur always writes to her… He should have headed back home by now… He should have been able to reach a safe village and meet with a scout… Tell her how he was, out of any military formality.

They are so far… He is so stupid for venturing… He is stubborn.

Her former teacher finally looked at her. His red eyes as worried as hers. But hopeful.

 

“He may have had to change course… Maybe the scout got lost. You should wait-“

 

“I waited for Lewis…” Her hands clenched… Voice growled… “And he never came back.”

 

He could only sigh as she reaffirmed her words, not letting him object.

 

“We are setting back for Tome tomb. We did enough here...”

 

Red eyes looked over his shoulder... Watching the figures turn to ashes between the fire. None escaping her hate...

Her eyes flaming...

She needs to know… That nothing is wrong.

They are always apart… But they always come back there. They always meet there after fighting…

She can’t be alone…

He will be there…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, lets make Lewis have a mental breakdown!


	14. It is always loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wonders, in my head... Lewis' second hand is the right painting. The jailor is the left painting. *cough* ace attorney *cough* (the paintings in the video, remember?)  
> Just in case if you want to give them faces along the story.

The tension could be cut…

Yellow eyes narrowed nervously all around, all dreading to speak up.

The vampire at the table coughed a little, trying to keep on explaining slowly. Her hands motioning down at the map laid.

 

“As our reports say, the border with the nearby clan has been secured. With no rebels roaming in that neighboring territory, our own land is secure of any venturing. No possible raids into our villages and fields, Sire.”

 

She looked up, expecting to see magenta eyes carefully fixed on the map. To see Lewis fully focused on their concerns, as he always did…

But now…

She sighed, standing a little away from the table. Seeing his gaze fixed on the distance of the room, looking at the corridors in trance. Almost no mind to her words. His eyes full of the doubt and nervousness she had been seeing in her lord for the past weeks.

She still tried to keep speaking, for the other officials could still think for their lord… Take matters into their hands.

 

“…As I was saying… We can presume our land is out of reach from ill intended humans, but I would suggest a few patrols into foreign clans. Just to make sure they are not ignoring the menace out of arrogance again… They can let lower vampires all on their own to fend raiders. The lords can be stupid elitists…”

 

Lewis did not listen as his officials listened to his second hand. Her words always his, she knew what should be done. He did not need to speak up now…

And maybe it was for the best…

He can’t think clearly.

His brethren froze and stopped speaking as he suddenly moved away from the table.

All gave him worried glances while he walked away silently, out of the throne room. Not a single glance or word to them. No orders, no thoughts on their next course of action. He had only stayed enough time to listen to the weekly report of his people’s needs, how many resources they had, any problem for human or vampire…

He would not stay for the war discussion…

His mind could not handle the thought of the hunt of more humans… He could not think of how to deal with them in the future.

Not when he could barely think of what he was doing. What he has done already.

No one stopped him as he headed straight for his chambers, located in the deepest area of the fortress.

He walked out into the huge courtyard… His eyes gazing up to the moon, feeling the cold breeze.

To then glance subtly right… The quarters of the servants in the farer area, a small building near the walls. Next to them, a small iron gate leading to the dungeons below…

Mostly composed of empty cells…

It all would be empty… No criminals jailed recently…

Except one.

Lewis clenched his teeth… Claws twitching…

With a deep breath, he bolted away. Walking again for the arcs leading to the corridors, back inside. Back to his rooms… Away from him.

Away from his own thoughts…

The lord kept a fast pace. In his way, ignoring a servant giving him a worried glance.

All could see the anger, notice his erratic behavior… His strange nervousness and fury…

Only a few knew what haunted him truly…

All understood his anger for the prisoner. All had heard of his fall and the betrayal…

But none knew of his hate… For himself.

His claw finally got a hold of his door, his chambers finally reached after crossing a million dark halls and corridors, going down stairs…

Lewis huffed, slamming the door closed behind him… Letting himself drop against it, claws grasping the wall… His shoulders hunching over slightly, his frame shaking faintly.

A trembling sob echoed in the dark room, the young vampire seeing his vision grow slightly foggy… But at the same time sharpened. Increased…

He was in his room… He is in his room, away, far, the most secured wing of the fortress, secluded, deep into its walls…

Away from where the humans resided, away from the storage, away from the dungeon…

And yet he still could smell the blood. That is not here.

There's no blood... No ones.

Yet he can still remember the scent like it is near... One.

His blood.

He trembled as he felt his fangs brush against his lower teeth… Sharp, more than normal. The thought of blood increasing his senses, almost dazing. Pounding in his mind…

He can still smell the blood. Even if he does not.

His own body is pounding, demanding, reminding him of it, lying… Commanding him to seek it.

He wished to sink his fangs, to bite, to feel the warm blood pour, go down his throat…

And the fact that haunts him the most… Was that he could have a sip of blood so easily. Always at reach. Be it from the human servants willfully living here, all having protection and food in exchange of their blood and help… Or from the blood preserved in barrels and containers in the storage, even if less fresh…

He could… Cause no harm.

Yet right now… His thoughts drifted.

Part of him only wishes to go to one place.

Screaming for him to go there.

To the dungeon.

To that dark cell. To the easy prey chained there. On how easy it was just to unlock the door… How easy it was to take a hold of the human. How easy it was to keep him still, how he could hear his heartbeat fasten with fear and adrenaline, all flowing in his veins. He can smell the fear as he dashes down, sinks his fangs into flesh. Let all his anger out, his claws making sure there’s no escape. Easy, feel the sweet blood, giving him more strength, giving him more control… His own heart beat faster, feel alive, as the human feels cold and lost, slowly dying-

 

**“Aarghh!”**

 

His claw dashed sideways. Sending a small table fiercely onto the ground.

His loud growl echoed back to him as he gripped his own head, panting, to try to keep all away.

He sobbed, his breaths coming out raspy… His tears felt warm, falling against his cold cheeks while he stared wide eyed at the floor. His claws trembled as they clawed slightly below his hair…

Trying to claw away every thought inside him…

 

“…I- I…”

 

He willfully compels to all his thoughts…

Even if he sees how Arthur is now.

He sees him every time he compels to his anger and thirst… And he sees his fear clearly. And his pain…

And he ignores it all… For blood.

That blood he needs, that makes him feel alive...

But after every feeding, he can’t avoid glancing at the tears with doubt, he can’t avoid feeling his heart skip a beat with every whimper he causes, every scream.

He can’t avoid feeling sick as he sees how is Arthur now. A literal mess, that even if terrified, does not want, or can’t even fight as he approaches. It is too easy. The only struggle is trembling below his fangs...

It makes him sick… Yet part of him whispers in content, before and after.

Before… His hunger… After… His anger, his wish of avenging himself, to make him pay.

Yet…

He still can’t feel any sense of satisfaction.

He is killing him slowly. Yet he is keeping him from death.

Part of him is horrified of seeing Arthur, someone he once cared for… Like this. He has lost weight, he is pale, he is scared… He is guilty.

Guilty…

He has apologized. Multiple times. In a daze, in a confused moment of blood loss…

And he keeps on harming him… Even if part of him is sick of doing it.

The monster is stronger, the anger and hunger…

Maybe… Maybe he is really one.

Maybe he’s a monster…

Maybe he is going too far, maybe he has turned into what he fought before. Into a beast that only wishes to cause pain and hurt, into a cruel soul…

Has he lost every trace of humanity?...

 

"...G-god, why..."

 

Lewis stood there for a long while…

Everything pounding at the same time… Whispers in his own head.

Two different voices…

One screaming for him to follow his own fury... Take payment for the suffering he struggled with, make him pay. Stand proud…

The other accusing him… Telling him painful truth, showing him the facts, shedding light into his actions…

One is louder, stronger… And slowly… It always manages to make every whisper say the same…

He is right.

Magenta eyes narrowed in the dark, no candle lighted in his chambers.

Claws slowly lowered… A snarl echoing.

His thoughts clearing… Slightly.

He can’t be blamed… He has all the right to be a monster. He may be…

He has all the right to take vengeance, he is only right. He deserves this, he hates him, wanted him dead... Those tears and apologies are only cowardice... Only cowardice. Lies to try to save his neck.

If Arthur could… He would end him.

He should not regret this…

Lewis took a deep trembling breath… Tears halting…

His voice echoed faintly… A vain try to reassure himself.

 

“…Right…?”

 

Of course he is right...

He can’t be wrong. His heart is only bringing justice… Not blind cruelty…

Only one thing glinted in the dark apart of his sharp eyes… There, below the moonlight coming from the window.

Lewis slowly stepped forward… Approaching a table…

His claw gripping slowly a dagger… His eyes fixing on the glint of the sharp edge…

He is only punishing another monster…

And he can prove it.

 


	15. No lies laid out

Black eyes watched nervously…

Another cough echoed faintly. Causing the small rodent to flinch again.

Arthur frowned, looking down, smiling sadly; the rodent that had come back for multiple days nudged his leg as he sat.

He reassured slightly, chuckling quietly.

“…Aw, don’t give me that look, Galy…” He let his head rest back against the wall, looking up and away. “…I’m fine.”

There was a little growl… As if the little cute thing was arguing against his word.

Alright, maybe he is not a good liar. Funny thing that even animals know it….

Galahad could only sit there, still nuzzling his snout against his hand, laying on the ground. Seeing the pale skin, the black circles under the human’s eyes, the weakness… The shudders and small coughs.

The hamster stayed at his side, ears lowered with worry. For Arthur had been giving him food, every time he crawled back into the cell. 

Arthur tried to fall asleep again… Tried to ignore the small headache he had. He felt himself dazed. Both from the cold that always came through the walls and window, always a soft breeze… And the recent bite. The marks on his neck still hurting slightly.

He just sat there… Trying to not think.

But he eventually had to…

His eyes opened slightly, hearing Galahad whimper.

Arthur rose an eyebrow, seeing him crawl back into the hole on the wall.

He bit his lip with disappointment, seeing him go away once more. But he did not blame him.

He could hear as well faint steps in the corridors…

The hamster feared the vampires. Every time the jailor made his night patrol, the little rodent left again. Only coming back when he had calmed down, his nest surely in the green field outside.

He wished he could follow…

Arthur sat there, expecting the guard to spend an hour or so patrolling… Nothing to worry about…

But slowly… His calm and sad expression faded. His face gaining a trace of worry.

For with every second… The steps were nearer.

Arthur sat up slightly, his amber eyes looking worriedly at the door.

For he now knew it was not the guard… The steps too fast. Too strong now, echoing surely… Getting closer.

Lewis…

The blond trembled, confused. Looking down in a slight trance at his neck.

He… He was here yesterday…

He always waits a week or so.

But he is coming back… 

A sudden fear gripped him, a shaky breath taken slowly… A million thoughts bursting into his mind. A million questions he would not answer until Lewis stepped into the cell…

Something that would happen soon…

If… If Lewis is coming back…

He would not stand another bite. Not now.

The fact pounded… Dazing him even more. Hurting more than anything else…

It made him feel so lost, that when he rose his gaze again… He was not alone anymore.

Lewis growled, standing at the door frame… Seeing Arthur slowly and weakly raise his gaze to him.

His amber eyes filling with pure fear, tearing up slightly as he slowly dawned on what he held in his claw.

Lewis’ hold on the dagger tightened… As so did his heart. Twisting in doubt as he saw Arthur cower… Cry, realization sinking in… Voice breaking, yet still echoing quiet.

“…L-lewis…?”

He could see his pale skin become even paler, a sick tone to it... He could see the tears falling, the questioning and weak look he was giving him, his heartbeat fast as ever.

Lewis snarled… Seeing what he hated to see…

Fear… Eyes wide… As if they were seeing a ghost… Or…

A monster.

He is looking at him like he is seeing death itself, like the beast he still denies he is… 

Arthur hugged himself… Seeing magenta eyes narrow at him. The vampire gazing down silently, flaming angered eyes…

Surely tired of him… Unable to stand his presence anymore, wanting to just be done with it, finally make him pay. With his life… He-

Arthur could not keep on thinking. Lewis could not stand his own thoughts…

The blond gasped in pain, a claw suddenly latching around his collar.

He could only cry out in fear and flinch as he was pulled to his feet, Lewis’ grip fierce. Forceful as the first time he saw him… His feet barely brushed the floor as he was held easily with only one claw. His own and only hand reaching for it blindly, holding it fearfully…

Lewis felt his blood boil… For Arthur cried in between scared breaths… Tears falling down as sobs echoed.

“…P-please…! L-lewis, don’t… “

The vampire let out a long exhale… His eyes darkening… 

Seeing Arthur close his eyes… Saying please over and over… Like a mantra.

Like if he was not able to understand him… Like if he were sure no words would be listened…

As if he is not the man he once was. Like if he is seeing a beast that will kill… A terrifying sight.

He can’t take it…

He can’t be wrong…!

Arthur wheezed loudly… Feeling his chain pull. Hearing it be broken, a fast slash at it…

Then his eyes shot wide open… His whole figure freezing under Lewis’ hold.

Feeling something sharp on his neck.

But he only shivered… For it was not fangs… Nor it was sinking yet…

Arthur’s eyes unfocused as he saw Lewis holding the dagger against his throat… His sharp eyes glaring deeply… Not leaving his.

He just trembled in silence… Waiting for the cold slice. For it to end.

He was not ready for it to end…

And it did not.

Arthur held his breath… Watching shocked as the dagger was moved… But not to kill him…

It moved away from him.

He did not dare move as Lewis laid his claw over his hand… Watching in a horrified trance while the vampire gripped it tightly…

Growling…

** “…I’m tired, Arthur…” **

****

Amber eyes cried more as his hand was forced to hold the dagger… And Lewis then pulled at it.

Forcing him to lay the sharp edge onto his neck, sharp eyes showing pure bitterness… And resignation.

Holding his hand, as he held the weapon now able to end him… 

A vampire could die just like a human... In that, they were not so different.

Arthur’s mind screamed… As Lewis whispered harshly.

“"I will never be human again...” Arthur’s breathing was uneven… Every breath hurting as every word did. All let out sharply... “I will never be the same thanks to you.” 

He can’t stand the beast anymore… He can’t take the thought that he may be wrong. He can’t stand this any longer… He needs to know he is right… He needs to know he still has a soul.

His voice rumbled… Striking fear in both of them…

“You want me dead. So...” Arthur whimpered, Lewis forcing his hand to pressure… A small trail of blood on his neck. “ **Just go ahead... End the monster. Do us both a favor."**

****

He would die with his conscience clean. He would keep his sanity, his past humanity. He can’t go back to her… He will fade from her memory as a human… He would die knowing he did for Arthur’s hate, that there was no true guilt or regret in him. That he was rightful to make him pay… 

Arthur will have a chance to escape... Chain broken, jailor told to rest… Gates open outside…

A chance… If he manages to cross borders… A chance he is giving him.

To end him… As he wished. 

As he wishes himself…

He waited for Arthur to react, to stop trembling and finally move his hand below his claw…

Slice his throat with the dagger…

But magenta eyes widened… Seeing Arthur’s face twist in fright… Snarl…

Suddenly struggle, after having looked at him frozen, in shock.

The vampire stood baffled as the blond screamed, trying to free his hand and drop the dagger for dear life.

Voice terrified…

“I- I do not want you dead!...” Lewis huffed. Arthur finally managing to throw the weapon to the cold ground. Away from him… From both. His frame jolting with each sobbed word… “I- I may have sent you t-there! B-but I never wanted this for you!”

Arthur shook his head, bowing it almost in pain. Refusing to even think of killing him.

Making Lewis’ hold weaken… Magenta eyes opening with dismay…

Every word making him feel dead. All tainted with guilt, with remorse… That he denied.

Arthur just kept on sobbing, trying to free himself in panic…

“I’m sorry! You're not a monster; y-you have all the right to be angry for my mista-!"

Lewis let go.

Arthur yelped as he felt himself fall, Lewis opening the claw holding him.

He fell onto a sitting position… His only arm fast to raise, in a vain try to shield himself. A whimper escaping him, expecting a beating or worse. He braced himself, keeping his head low.

Unable to see Lewis’ eyes… Unable to see their horror.

The realization… That he is tormenting someone who is sorry... Even if that someone made a huge mistake, a horrible action... 

Arthur is sorry…

Arthur only blinked with tears in his eyes… Trembling as he heard fast steps.

He panted… Gaze raising fearfully. Only to see Lewis run out the door… In a hurry, not looking back.

Not even bothering to retrieve the dagger from the ground… Nor close the door.

Arthur shook there… Staring at nothing. A noose in his throat, his heart going a mile per second… His mind pounding painfully.

He looked down at the broken chain… Hanging there at his side, cut into two. Free to move…

Yet he only managed to crawl backwards… Refusing to even try to make a move for it, the door wide open.

Arthur laid his hand over his chest, gulping and gasping as he tried to understand.

He could not. He could not understand why he was alive. Why he was not dead after the pure hate he saw in magenta eyes… The pure anger and sorrow.

Why?...

He would not get answers.

He just hugged himself… Sitting as small as possible against the opposite corner from the door… Unable to bring himself to stand and run.

There was silence for a while…

It took a few minutes for the jailor to worry, having seen his lord dash away… Swearing he saw tears.

His yellow eyes blinked in surprise and shock, seeing the cell’s door wide open.

He bolted in, eyes wide as he saw a dagger on the ground, the chain hanging from the wall, broken.

He was about to run out, thinking Arthur might have wounded his sire and escaped…The smell of his lord’s blood on the dagger.

But he halted… Frowning as he heard a faint sob.

He looked warily at the far corner… Near the patch of broken floor…

The prisoner there, curled in the dark… His face buried onto his knees and arm… Crying.

The guard moved slowly and warily… 

His foot stepping onto the dagger. Dragging it away, out the door with a calculated kick.

Even if he knew the human would not reach for it.

Arthur did not move as the door was closed once again… Locked.

He did not want to… 

He couldn’t…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify...  
> Lewis still believes Arthur willfully sent him where vampires were. But now... He sees he is guilty. (And the vampire now is shameful of his nature...)  
> Arthur is still just guilty that Lewis ended like this for his mistake. Not know vampires were there. (and now the human is more scared of what Lewis can do when angered...)
> 
> ...They should really talk... Or the problem will come back to bite them, will it not?


	16. Does he hate me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today because it felt weird with the next time skip...

He leaned onto his coffin…

Hi claws gripping its edge painfully… His figure hiding in the most dark corner of his chambers… Averting any light upon him.

His eyes staring at his own figure with fear. Fangs showing as he tried to calm down his breaths. Trying to just clear his thoughts…

Arthur… Is guilty. In too many senses.

He has hurt him… 

He has lost an arm, been locked away, deprived of light and food, bitten with little time to recover, he is sick, he has given terror into his mind, he-

Lewis flinched, cowering slightly as a loud knock echoed to him.

He rose his gaze slowly, a voice calling from the adjacent room, at the door leading to his chambers.

“Sire…?!”

She stood outside, her yellow eyes fixed on the door as she knocked again.

The official sighed, dropping any manners for her lord.

“Lewis, I’m coming in.”

She has seen him run to his chambers… And has been told of the incident with the dagger.

Though no one knows exactly what happened… Lewis has not given a word.

The younger vampire reached for the door, opening it slowly.

Her eyebrow raising as she heard the familiar tired breaths… Coming from the room at the right.

She stepped surely towards it, the main room empty.

Her eyes could see between the darkness… And indeed, there he was, standing in the shadows. His eyes glinting in the dark, troubled… So much like the firsts times he felt his body in pain… Changing…

But now she could see it was not from the disease. But from his emotions and thoughts… She can smell the blood.

Lewis snarled as she stepped even more closer, her stern gaze fixing on the small cut on his neck.

“Let me see that.”

She had to halt, Lewis raising a claw to stop her, commanding…

“It’s nothing.” He stood tall again, letting out a long exhale. “…Nothing…”

She stood firm, just waiting for him to explain.

But he only gazed at nothing… Pondering deeply.

So she offered her word, as always, calmly, almost with no emotion.

“…What happened with the prisoner?”

There were a few minutes of silence…

Lewis’ mouth opened multiple times. Each time words refusing to come out.

Eventually… He could only muster a few. His voice quiet… Lost.

“…Arthur… Is guilty…”

Those words could not stop pounding in his head...

She leaned her head to a side, frowning.

That… Everyone knew already.

Lewis shivered as she only scoffed, raising one of her claws to look at it with a condescending look.

“Shall we arrange an execution then? His presence is only bothersome, you-“

** “No.” **

She blinked, taken aback. Lewis growling, glaring down at her.

Her face did not lose its haughty expression, even if she kept quiet.

She only waited for Lewis to calm down, knowing well that his spirit had changed with vampirism. One could lose easily their mind. Fall into blind anger… Emotions are not easy to control. Apart from the hunger…

Lewis loses control more easily… Now that the one that caused this was near.

He took a deep long breath, letting his claws lower in a calming motion… Voice slowing down… Trying to keep his coolness. Every single word firm and slow…

“There… Won’t be any executions…”

He can’t bring himself to… Do more harm. 

He does not wish to keep on letting his anger out, he is sick of losing himself to the hunger. He…

He is not a monster… He can’t be…

Lewis let out an exasperated sigh. Seeing her giving him a look full of knowledge… As if she were able to see the faint care in his eyes… The lack of wish for vengeance…

He… He still is angry.

She listened calmly as Lewis stepped down the stairs leading to his coffin, voice growing firm again.

“We are better than that… His punishment shall not be out of proportion. I won’t be what rebels blame us to be…”

He has seen how both sides can be cruel... He is tired of it.

He stepped near the door, wanting to leave to have a breath outside…

But he halted, her voice questioning.

“Then… You are forgiving him?... Just like that?”

Lewis felt his blood boil again…

Torn…

She was not surprised as he turned to huff at her, snarling.

“I- I have NOT forgiven…! I shall ponder what fate to lay for him… He still must pay.” He looked away, leaving the room. “Let’s make it clear, I still hate him…”

She nodded with a small smug smile, thinking for herself.

Sure he did…

Lewis slammed the door of his chambers open, dashing out with a last growl.

Heading for the most tall tower outside, wanting to think alone.

The guards there flinched, commanded rather harshly to leave. And leave they did.

The young lord slammed his claws on the edge of the wall, looking down on the fields below, the village ahead…

He keep on looking... He tried to close his eyes...

Yet he still was only able to see fearful amber eyes…

Looking at him like... Still trying to see him how he was before... Yet still full of fear. For him.

He… He is as guilty as he is. He hates himself.  He can’t bring himself to keep on wishing to harm him…

It… It is not right…

He has seen vampires be able to push away their hunger… Control their instincts… Coexist peacefully with humans. A stable relation… That he has been able to lead in these lands.

Vampires can rule rightfully. He has only brought progress. He has seen the advantages of the change… He can be human like, use his strength against anything menacing innocents. Both races… He can rule with kindness.

Yet… He has failed to be human with him…

Arthur may be at fault. He may deserve to pay… But not so harshly.

He always swore himself he would not be like other clans… That he would not be cruel or arrogant…

But he was in the end. With one.

It was not the hunger… It was not the disease’s fault entirely…

Even if it helped. It surely did. But it was only the last push forward… An excuse…

Another thing compelled him to be cruel… Stronger than anything…

It was his hate… His pride...

And now...

He can't see hate in Arthur anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lewis has a damn coffin! In a very dark room in his chambers.  
> Why? There's a damn reason for it. I don't put things for nothing...


	17. All is gone

He stood calmly in the throne room.

Yet his mind was anything but calm.

It has been a few days… He is still trying to understand. And justify his actions…

If he even can, that is…

His magenta eyes opened, a deadbeat stepping into the room silently.

The guard halted upon his lord, not saying a word yet.

Lewis needed to think first… To bring himself to speak…

He eventually did. Breaking the painful silence.

 

“…How is Ar-“ He coughed, huffing. “How’s the prisoner doing…”

 

A demand…

The younger vampire nodded, opening his mouth to respectfully inform about the human. Lewis was unable to bring himself to near the dungeons…

 

“According to the jailor, he has a light fever. It could easily increase, knowing how weak humans are.”

 

The report was so monotone… Without care.

Like every single one before. Only now he notices how cold it is, how uncaring…

 

“…I want him alive. I need to think carefully about this…” He glared over his shoulder, voice whispering… Firm. “You know what to do…”

 

The guard nodded, bowing to leave.

All knew better than to anger Lewis… Even if he always was kind.

His emotions were conflicting and unstable for the human…

And if he wished him alive…

So it would be.

 

* * *

 

 

Galahad whined again.

His snout showed pure worry as Arthur still did not move… The only reaction from him, trembling. Another cough, Arthur's face a pure grimace, with both sorrow and pain. His cheek felt too warm as he nuzzled against it. He did not like either the small dried traces of tears…

Arthur did not smile this time with Galahad’s nudges, just curling on himself more, with his only arm and legs. He felt cold…

He laid like this since Lewis voiced his thoughts… Showed how much he had hurt him…

The sudden grip and trashes from the vampire and the painful moment did not help him any… Only making it easier, somehow, for the headache to increase.

Even with a foggy mind he can know he is sick… Even with all the pain he knows one thing clearly…

The hamster let out a faint cry… As Arthur whispered sadly.

 

“I- I guess…” He could not even realize his own words… In a sorrowful trance. “I really lost Lewis…”

 

Galahad curled closer…

He laid there… Wishing he could just fall asleep.

But after a few hours in the dark…

Amber eyes opened slightly… Blinking dazed as Galahad growled.

He slowly raised his gaze slightly, trying to focus his vision on the door. Trying to hear.

He could hear steps…

He does not care.

Arthur barely registered that Galahad was not fleeing towards the hole on the wall… But cowering near his chest.

He did not object as the small rodent crawled below his collar, hiding under his shirt. Which had always hanged on him, big…

The blond sighed, even like this recognizing that it was not Lewis the one approaching…

He still shivered as the door slowly opened.

He expected the usual glares, the usual bread left harshly. Maybe even be denied food, be left in silence like the past few days… The guard only coming back to scream at him…

He really does not care…

But he still felt a trace of dread in his heart, seeing that the vampire was holding something.

The guard rolled his eyes, seeing him giving him a dazed look, wary. As if what he carried was an instrument of torture...

Arthur took a few seconds to process that there was nothing harmful on the guard’s arms. But what seemed to be a bunch of blankets.

To be precise…

The deadbeat huffed, stepping near the fountain and where the chain hanged from the wall. Dropping onto the ground a bedroll and a blanket.

Arthur sat up slightly, confused. Staring as the vampire walked out the door for a minute, without closing it… To walk in again with something else. A wooden plate, that he laid down with a glare.

Arthur frowned, seeing what it contained. A different kind of bread… Looking much more decent to be honest… And a bunch of herbs, that looked to be slightly smashed in a not so good looking cream…

The vampire made a move to leave...

He halted, hearing Arthur dare to speak, confused and nervous.

 

“W-why-?”

 

The blond shut up, the vampire giving him the cold shoulder. Cutting him off with firm words.

His voice annoyed.

 

“Eat. It will help the fever.” The next words only made him gulp… “We must keep you alive while Lewis determines your sentence.”

 

“S-sente-?”

 

The door was closed without second thoughts, loudly, causing him to flinch.

He sat there, processing slowly what the heck had happened, while Galahad dared to peek from his collar.

Half an hour passed. And he could not bring himself to understand fully, only dread that time was ticking for him.

Thinking and fearing would not help him… His head still pounded…

So he moved tiredly… The broken chain hanging from his handcuff rustling, dragging behind  him.

He could only cry… Taking the food and what he now knew was medicine. The bread was indeed much more than what he had been eating… And indeed, those herbs helped him ease the headache and the soreness of his throat.

He hugged Galahad with a long sigh… Laying slowly again. Feeling less cold with the bedroll and blanket, now able to avoid feeling the hard ground.

Closing his eyes. Focusing on how he had missed something resembling a bed, a substantial meal, on the little nuzzles Galy was giving him… Curling against him…

Trying not to think of what fate was to come…

What Lewis would do.

 

* * *

 

 

It has been too quiet.

It has been too… Lonely.

Arthur sighed, marking yet another line on the wall with a small pebble. Then sitting back onto his bedroll, glaring at the wall intently, letting the small rock drop from his hold. His eyes looking without emotion…

This section already too crowded by markings. Each one representing a day. There are enough to keep him counting for hours… He has memorized every inch of this damn cell.

He has a clear mind… And he does not know if that makes him feel any better.

His skin as regained its normal color… He has been left alone, Lewis hasn’t been here since he held that damn dagger… He has not been bitten, for too long. He’s healthy again, the fever went away fairly soon. The food he has been receiving has helped, much more than what he had before… He can swear that each day there’s more quantity…

He indeed feels better… He can’t say he is hungry anymore. He can’t say he’s as cold; he has a decent place where to lay to sleep.

He is being treated… Better.

He does not understand. But one thing he does.

Lewis is not coming back. He is being left alone. With only a few words that only make him think.

He can’t stop thinking. It’s all he can do after all.

Remember every word…

 

_“We must keep you alive while Lewis determines your sentence.”_

Sentence…

Is Lewis so angry… That he can’t bare being near him?

Is he just debating what to do with him? Is he finally making his mind and pondering ending it all? Just get rid of him?...

Is he just waiting for all what they had before?... Is part of him doubting? He knows Lewis is there, below all that anger…

Or is he just letting him dwell in his guilt and shame? Does he enjoy the fact that he repents? Does he enjoy seeing him dread and fear?

A hand raised, curling around his hair, his head bowing down with a long exasperated sigh.

Lewis hates him. He does… He has made it clear.

Then why…

He flinched slightly, hearing the door open behind him.

He leaned to look over his shoulder, finally averting his gaze from the wall. To see the jailor leaving the usual plate of food, quick to step away and close the door once more. Not a single word, as always.

But there was something different this time.

Arthur blinked, taken aback.

The plate slightly bigger…

He rubbed his eyes with his hand, thinking he might be seeing wrong.

He frowned; staring at it like it should not be there. For it was there.

Arthur slowly moved closer, dragging his legs on the ground as he reached slowly with his hand.

A slightly trembling smile growing on his lips, his fingers shaking inches away from the food, dreading he might only be having a delusion.

He might be only dreaming… He could be imagining the recently baked bread, the fresh tomato and… And a freaking fish, two slices of it, fried…

He can’t remember the last time he ate fish… And he wishes he did.

Arthur backed slightly away, heart shaped eyebrows going down, feeling apprehensive. Able to smell it all, his stomach already rumbling at the thought.

Why?...

He sighed again, wondering why would they give him all this.

Why would they give him anything that reminded him of the freedom he had before, while these walls surround him everywhere? Why would they wish to show him any kindness?...

Are they trying to make him healthier? To make some crazy vampire shit because they are picky with the food? Are they waiting for him to be alright, to later leave him dry? He is sure some vampires see blood like wine… Are they trying to hide the fact that they mistreat prisoners before a public execution? Is he simply receiving his last meals?

 

“…” He snarled, asking to the silence. “Will he kill me… Or not?”

 

No answer… Only his own echo.

He does not think anyone but Lewis knows yet…

Amber eyes closed shut… A hand clenching in exasperation…

To then reach for the food.

Small tears falling as he tasted it, not rushing with every bite.

Trying to focus on the good…

While it lasted.

 

* * *

 

 

 

No…

She pushed off a few people in her way, running fast through crowded stony rooms. Her blue eyes fixed ahead… Her feet never stopping, no matter how much her breaths hurt.

Vivi panted, finally reaching the underground corridors leading to the officials’ chambers… Her own quarters deep in them.

But she did not seek her room… But another.

A man yelped as she dashed past, unstoppable.

Her mind only able to focus on praying… Pray he was there.

No one has given word of him on her arrival, after weeks away… No one knows where he is.

She cried, snarling as she saw the door…

Slamming it open.

 

“A-arthur?!...”

 

Her blue eyes looked upon the messy room…

As always, full of tools thrown on the ground, blankets messy on the small bed, his desk full of papers scattered around… All with a faint layer of dust… Not touched since he left… Since they both did.

She is back. He is not. He should be...

She slowly leaned onto the doorframe… Not having will to move… Not yet…

She fears rarely… When she does, it kills her.

She trembled… Hearing calm steps behind her.

Her eyes closing with a grimace, Duet’s voice echoing.

 

“…I knew you would return if he did not…”

 

She growled faintly… Angered.

 

“…That’s why you have not told me with a letter… Right?...”

 

Duet frowned, arms crossed.

Voice calm… But firm.

 

“You know well that I have no reason to do so. The fate of troops in far territories should be of no concern for others busy enough with their own fights. You came back against orders… And you would have returned sooner if I had told you he has disappeared… You should have stayed there, you had orders to cleanse the area of-”

 

“I know damn well I have disobeyed!” Duet did not flinch as she punched a wall, roaring back. “And I DON’T care! I’m tired of the council just seeing us as pawns, Duet! I’m tired to be ordered around, away from what I care! As much as I know I fight for our freedom, I still can’t wave away my emotions like you can! I’m not heartless!”

 

Duet stood calm even if she now stepped close…

Her eyes looking firmly, aflame with tiredness. Fury…

 

“…I’m tired of everyone taking all I love away from me… I’m tired of being told it does not matter, that it’s only how things are, a cruel world. That my duty is to give everything away, for the better good… I’m tired of those beasts stealing from me. I’m tired of you stuck ups here, making all the decisions on our fate, while you only sit and hide! Letting _them_ shed blood!”

 

Duet glared at her…

Vivi shivered as hair was slowly pushed away… A torn eye shown, a painful to look scar…

She did not look away as words dragged slowly… Offended.

 

“…You know well I have fought… And would give my own blood if I could…” Duet hid the scar again, eye fixed on hers. “But in the end, I can do more for all of us here. As they both knew they could do more outside, where they could fall. You know it too, Vivi…”

 

But still she could not accept it…

Her voice grew quiet… Her stance relaxing slightly. Yet the sorrow was still there… The determination and anger…

 

“…I know.” She took a deep breath, shaking her head. “Duet… I’m not going to obey orders anymore… I’m tired of you all bossing us, taking profit of our will. You let Arthur follow his blindness, allowing him to venture like a moron… I knew it would happen again… Yet I was ordered to step off… Told to not hinder or stop him from fighting.”

 

She looked again at the empty room…

A million thoughts in her mind.

Wondering if he is still alive… She still wonders if Lewis is. Even after all this time…

 

“I…” Duet listened as her voice grew loud, all the kindness gone from her once bright eyes. “I am not going to obey anymore. I’m going to set for my own objectives. I’m going to stop messing around, I’m not hunting mere raiders and loners anymore for your interests… I’m going to hunt and seek the root of this disgusting disease…! I’m going to face them with all I have, and you better agree to it… No matter the cost. I don’t give a fuck anymore; I don’t have anything to lose!”

 

She walked off, her hands shedding a faint glow…

Her voice menacing… Her heart torn.

 

“You better accept my decisions, as you did his… For I am only going to follow my own will.”

 

Duet sighed... Letting her go. Letting her mourn.

But she will not let go of her anger...

She is going to serve humanity, as they wish… She will never stop, she will still be useful as they want. But on her own accord.

They will soon see how much she can do… They will thank her for leading, for taking matter into her own hands…

She is going to seek who took them down… And she won’t stop killing… Until she knows.

Until every single monster lays dead…

Gone.

 


	18. There's always hope

His body gave another internal pulse…

Lewis tried to take deep breaths, seeing his vision grow sharp and foggy… Feeling fangs sharpen and veins pound, demanding the blood that he needed. His body needed human blood. His own tainted, cold, defective… Painful… Yet powerful, changed.

Lewis held two nails against his nose, pushing everything away with an exasperated sigh. His eyes remaining focused and calm. Not giving in. He never did. Not even if many servants walked around him as he sat on the throne, debating.

He had to ensure the lives of every single one of his people, vampire or not…

Criminals included…

He has to keep a clear head, a strong lead, be just… Make his mind up.

He can’t keep on denying the thirst. He must accept the past… And focus on the present. He knew that before. He can’t push it away for his inner conflict now…

A few guards rose an eyebrow, for Lewis finally spoke up, calling with a snap of his claw.

Lewis muttered a thanks faintly, a servant quick to approach with a glass. Full of blood…

The vampire took it, giving a grateful nod. The human bowed and left, glad to serve, never doubting.

Magenta eyes fixed on the glass, no thoughts of hunting... No human ever feeling menaced around the lord, never forced to give blood by bite. All the blood supply given in small donations, preserved safely… Only a few humans allowing bites, willfully. But he always tried to avoid that, no matter how willful they were.

After a deep breath, he drank, slowly... Knowing he needed a clear mind… To not let himself fall into blindness.

He felt the pulsing fade slightly… The hunger and blind instinct leaving him. The blood flowing in him.

He has been denying it for days… Disgusted…

He can't keep on like that.

He let the glass down on his throne, empty, standing up.

None questioning him as he walked outside, his eyes fixing calmly ahead.

It is time he sets things right…

He must ensure all is equal in his domain. Even for prisoners as guilty as him…

He will treat him with mercy.

Not that… He has forgiven. Not at all. He is just setting things right. Proving he and his people are fair, only punishing whoever commits crimes…

That he is not the evil he is believed to be…

Lewis pushed the door to the dungeons open, not needing a torch to mind his step down long and dark stairs. The sun did not reach this place...

The vampire walked silently and calmly through long corridors, his magenta eyes glancing into every empty cell. To all the empty shackles.

His steps were so slow that no sound echoed. His heartbeat fast.

He clenched his teeth, glaring ahead firmly.

It took him a lot to make his mind… To dare come back, to determine what should be done…

To face him…

Ashamed of how he found himself fearing to near these corridors…

Part of him still screams… Telling him he carries as much fault now. Yet the whispers still were there… Telling him his anger was justified.

He still believes it deep inside, he still knows how the betrayal hurt. But the anger… Is gone.

Only leaving a sense of resignation and tiredness. Acceptance…

And with that… Here he was…

Yellow eyes blinked ahead. Seeing his lord stepping from the shadows, nearing.

The deadbeat stood from his chair and table, a small room where he could keep watch, leading to more corridors and cells.

He called, worriedly. Knowing his lord was troubled for being here.

 

“Sire…? You-“

 

Lewis raised a claw, motioning him to sit again.

 

“…I have decided what to do.  I will deal with matters myself. The human shall stay in his cell. I will give orders once I have a word with him…”

 

Yellow eyes blinked, Lewis stepping ahead without any more words. All said without emotion.

The tall vampire continued to move forward, laying his arms behind his back. A confident stance, only to try to fool himself, not matching his inner state.

He frowned, finally standing upon the door.

Lewis stood there for a long minute, remaining silent as death… Listening…

Hearing movement…

And then... Arthur.

 

“…Don’t you dare a bite.”

 

Lewis flinched silently, freezing. Thinking he had been spotted already. When he had not made a sound yet, nor had opened the door.

But he blinked in confusion… Arthur kept on speaking, all too cheerfully to be speaking to him…

 

“If it grows enough, I will be able to harvest it… And then I will give you more things to munch, just be patient, alright? And no, don’t give me that look, Galy… Not even a leaf.”

 

Lewis leaned his head slightly, wondering why Arthur was speaking alone.

A sudden fear that he could have lost his mind gripped him… Loneliness and isolation able to do that to someone.

The vampire leaned closer to the door, hearing something else. An exasperated high pitched growl…

His claw slowly laid on the handle… Gently and silently opening the cell…

His magenta eyes peeking in worriedly.

Arthur was there… Kneeling near the far corner, at the broken floor. The chain he broke allowing him to…

But what surprised Lewis more… Was what sat at his side.

Lewis did not make a sound as he walked in. Standing at the door, gazing down on them both. At Arthur, who still seemed to be musing over something, unaware… And the rodent at his side.

A rodent… An animal, which he was pretty damn sure that it was wild. One that would never near anyone…

Yet there it was, calm at Arthur’s side. Not aggressive, not even apprehensive… A strange sight.

Amber eyes kept on glancing down with a thoughtful frown. His hand brushing the small plant growing. Barely a sprout coming out of the earth, barely any light shedding on it. The corner shadowed, the light from the window not reaching right…

And still… He had been able to make the tomato seeds grow slightly, against all odds… Lewis could see it.

The vampire took another step closer, amazed by both facts… Looking with curiosity.

That step finally was heard… Even if it was as silent. Too close.

Arthur’s eyes widened as Galahad growled loudly. The cute little hamster turning around suddenly, fur going up wildly, teeth showing.

The blond gulped, a shiver running down his spine. Daring to look slowly over his shoulder… For Galahad only growled like this for one reason.

Magenta and amber eyes finally met, ones narrowed, the others wide… The vampire felt worry as the human felt fear. Neither daring to move…

Arthur lost all the cheerfulness he had while caring for the plant. Seeing that Lewis finally had decided to come. And he had been so silent... The door open, his tall figure again looming behind him, without even realizing it…

Arthur expected Lewis to make the first move… He did not dare to even breathe.

But breathe he did, in a surprised gasp. For the first to move was Galahad.

Lewis yelped, the hamster bolting for him with a loud growl. Front paws somehow helping him leap, even with bruised hind legs. He could only stumble a little while Galahad bit one of his boots, fiercely, as if in pure anger. His foot rose in reflex, the rodent hanging from it, his claws twitching in surprise…

But magenta eyes looked forward again, a frown growing on his face…

For Arthur’s voice echoed, a scared call. Raising his hand up, begging, fearful of his claws moving.

 

"Don't hurt the hamster- P-please!” Lewis slowly let his foot down, ignoring the bites. Listening as Arthur pleaded, in panic. “H-he is harmless; he does not eat from your supplies! H-he was hungry a-and could only come here, I guess! It is not a plague o-or-“

 

Amber eyes were unfocused… His figure trembling… Dreading. Not daring to move, knowing he would not be able to stop him.

A last faint whisper, while Lewis looked down thoughtfully.

 

“D-don't kill him..."

 

He does not think Lewis would kill the hamster out of anger… Not even to make him pay. But he could wish to do so to keep animals away from his fortress… A possible pest…

Arthur almost had a heart attack… For after a minute of painful silence, Lewis moved.

Crouching down to reach for Galahad,  his sharp eyes narrowed, nails nearing dangerously.

The blond looked away, grimacing… Expecting to hear a pained whimper…

No sound came.

He slowly opened one eye, peeking up to the vampire…

His shoulders and frame slumped down in pure relief, seeing no blood. Galahad still alive. Biting stubbornly one of Lewis' sharp black nails, the vampire holding him with both claws, gently.

His voice calm… Almost kind.

 

“…I will not kill…”

 

Magenta eyes had been fixed on the hamster… But with the sentence they had looked at amber eyes.

His words not only meant for the rodent…

Arthur let his hand drop, confused as Lewis sighed. Walking towards a wall.

Kneeling again... And carefully letting Galahad down. Into the small hole he quickly saw, sure came in from there. The hamster growled in annoyance, forced in… A claw fast to push a small rock onto the gap… Preventing him of coming in again.

Arthur could take it off later if he wished… But now…

The blond gulped, Lewis crossing his arms… Finally facing him.

 

“Listen well, Arthur… I might just say this once…” Lewis rose an eyebrow, Arthur nervously nodding. Still looking up without daring to stand up… He continued with a tired huff. “I have considered how you may pay.”

 

Arthur gripped slightly his chain, not looking forward to what Lewis could say… Still unknowing his intentions.

 

“…Y-you mean-“

 

He flinched a little, Lewis glaring at him, rolling his eyes.

Voice scolding.

 

“Don’t you look at me like that… I won’t bring you any harm. Not without reason…”

 

Lewis began to pace slightly, looking down at him firmly.

His voice trying to sound monotone… He was glad Arthur was still too wary to notice the nervousness tangling.

He just let it all out in one go... As if it were only a report.

 

"You are to pay by becoming cattle, what my clan prefers to call blood givers… You may have the benefits of it, and you shall be treated as protocol in my kingdom dictates. You will be given all you need, all what servants have. Prisoners are to be left unharmed, other than by feedings. You are still guilty of treason, and so, you shall remain here to-"

 

“H-hold up…” Lewis was not pleased as Arthur dared to interrupt; his heart shaped eyebrows up in confusion. He pointed a finger at him, trying to ask to understand. “Y-you were already biting me, I was already-“

 

**“Arthur, did I stutter?...”**

Arthur cowered, shutting his mouth and shaking his head quickly, sweating. Lewis giving him a deep glare and growl.

The vampire let another huff, snarling. Not wanting to have a discussion. He wanted to say things clearly, and once. The less time he had to explain himself… The better.

Slow steps echoed, Arthur having to lean his head, Lewis stepping nearer.

Away from the door… Standing at his side. Still looking down at him with a condescending eye, sideways.

Lewis spoke slowly… Analyzing the situation… A lot of space for Arthur to bolt for the door… A lot of space he left willfully, to see what he would do.

 

“…What I am saying…” His magenta eyes stopped glaring, seeing Arthur stand slowly… But not to flee. Only to stand and look at him, listening with submission. “You’re a slave… But you shall not be mistreated, much… For my code dictates so. You are not the only human in this castle, and others are treated better. I can’t make an exception with you, as much as I should... Considering what you did to me. Luckily for you, I must follow my honor…”

 

Arthur stood calmer, even if Lewis pointed a nail at his chest, still rambling. Like an angry general would… Lost in his monologue to reassure himself.

 

“I’m not a cruel lord, Arthur… Even if I seem to be. I can be reasonable. Behave, respect, obey, and you shall live. Step out of line, and I won’t doubt to bring you down, like all who dare oppose my people…”

 

Lewis blinked and lowered his claw… Seeing Arthur fidget, open his mouth in doubt, as if nervous to say a word… Obvious he had something in mind…

 

“…I’m listening.”

 

Arthur was taken aback, seeing Lewis face him calmly, arms behind him. Eyes expecting…

No malice…

He took a deep breath, gulping as he dared speak…

 

“…D-does… Does that mean any difference?...” He raised his hand to the back of his neck, not knowing where to look, nor if he would anger him. “I- I mean, by what I understand you will still bite a-and-“

 

“There’s a big difference.”

 

Arthur flinched, Lewis moving. But he opened his eyes, Lewis only walking for the door. Halting there to look back.

Voice tired…

 

“…Yes, I may still seek your blood. But you may allow me that more willfully, if you come to appreciate the fact that you will be able to leave this dark cell…”

 

“L-leave-?“

 

Lewis rose a nail, shaking it with a firm frown.

 

“That does not mean you are free. You will only be let out at certain hours to be commanded tasks… To then return here. I’m sure you will be grateful for the sun and the fresh air… Just don’t make any wrong moves...” Arthur looked down, feeling a sting of hurt as Lewis left with a few last words. “You’re still a rebel at heart… And I can’t trust you. Not again.”

 

His voice echoed for a moment, the anger tangling in it…

Arthur let out a shaky breath as Lewis locked the door… And walked away.

No bites, no hits, not a single thing to harm him.

A bit of dread left Arthur’s heart…

Slight hope sinking instead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FInally he can leave the cell!  
> ...Well, sometimes.  
> But don't worry, he won't be there forever.
> 
> By the way... The updates may slow down, if a certain post in my tumblr reaches 50 notes and then I must honor my promise of a new AU...  
> And it's ticking close. I may have to write mermaids!


	19. Still there somewhere

 

It was strange…

It was not unfamiliar to see the door open. But it was strange for him to be expected to step out of it…

After all these… Days? Or months?

Arthur had found himself doubting as two vampires opened his cell, nodding for him to get out… Which he eventually did, reluctantly, not wanting for them to unsheathe the swords at their belts. Not that they would need them to force him to, their hands having sharp nails… And he only had... Nothing to fight with.

He walked awkwardly and nervously between them, clutching his shoulder with deep breaths. One behind him, forcing him to follow diligently the one leading through dark corridors.

He could not avoid noticing… That the dungeons were empty. All the cells collecting dust, no one in them… None of the ones he crossed used, as he was led wherever these hallways took them to.

He had been fainted when he arrived into the fortress… He has no idea what is he going to see. And with the hateful glares they give him, he better not open his mouth to ask. They seem to hold more anger than Lewis, albeit contained.

Everyone just seems to hate him a lot, huh…

Vampires…

Arthur huffed, his exasperated thoughts had caused him to slow down slightly. Which the guard behind him did not take kindly, giving him a harmless push and glare.

The blond glared back, fastening his steps.

 

“…No need to push me, dammit… I’m going…”

 

They reached stairs…

His amber eyes looked up with curiosity… Seeing faint light above as he walked the steps, an iron door.

The deadbeat opened it. And Arthur could only snarl, raising his arm onto his eyes, too much light suddenly coming in.

He could only stare and walk in trance, seeing the huge courtyard, tall walls all around… But now, they could not loom above him, they could not block the bright sun above… His eyes stared up in awe as he saw clearly the blue sky. No metal bars to sadden him and taint the view.

The guard behind him wondered how he could not trip as he walked, his head leaned to gaze up all the while.

But Arthur halted, blinking as the other two did.

For they were not alone in the courtyard, another person in it as the sun began to loom, the day just begun.

All vampires were now resting, preferring the night to be active… But that did not mean they could not walk below light. Old enough...

Arthur gulped, for a stern looking vampire stepped from a door leading to inner corridors. Her eyes eyeing him up and down tiredly, subtly. Her claw holding a document.

She neared them, sighing a little with exasperation… Her voice almost uninterested.

 

“Fine… Let’s see.”

 

Arthur looked at his sides, the other two standing in position, like if she were an official.

By her prideful gaze and tone… She maybe was.

 

“First things first, human. This castle is, like, huge, and I doubt I can boss you to do things around it if you have no idea where to go and what to do… So… For the time being…” She waved a hand, yawning. “Show him the west wing today, give him a cleaning rag. Let’s see if he’s useful or what…”

 

Arthur pouted, not liking how they all looked down on him. But he did not say a word of complaint while she walked away, her head giving a sharp nod.

The other two vampires nudged him forward again. Commanding harshly.

 

“Come on-!“

 

The blond leaned away with a snarl, walking ahead on his own.

 

“Yeah, yeah… Move! …I’m not deaf…!”

 

The guards would have smacked the back of his head…

Were not for Lewis forbidding laying a single nail on him.

So they just led him towards the inner hallways and rooms…

Which Arthur observed carefully…

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He took a deep breath…

Brushing away the sweat of his forehead with his arm, looking down at all the boxes he had been able to carry and lay down on the courtyard, from the storage. With only one arm.

Arthur sighed, smiling sadly as he cracked his neck and outstretched. Tired from moving materials all day.

Still better than cleaning all the corridors like the past days…

He looked around him with an eyebrow raised.

Only seeing two other servants around…

His amber eyes narrowed at them… Wondering.

Again, as they noticed he was staring, they seemed to glare… And walk away from him, whispering between them with disapproving frowns.

Even the humans did not seem to like his presence… All had given him the cold shoulder when he tried to near them.

He has been working around for quite a few days now. And he has seen how things seem to work in Lewis domain.

There are vampires all around. Most soldiers in their daily guard, much less than in the night. When they all awake to make their lives…

But in the day… When he is let out of his cell… He can see quite a few humans roaming.

He had expected the clan to have servants, to have humans enslaved…

But none act like it… None seem angered by the work, by tiring commands. None seem to be forced to be here. Even if he has noticed bite marks on some…

He has not seen a single vampire mistreating any human.

Arthur looked down again, frowning. Letting himself lay against a pillar. Resting slightly as he thought.

He has not heard of any clan ruling like this…

Even if there are some that don’t torment them, all see humanity as a tool… A lower race. Using it for their interests.

But… All servants seem to help and serve as they wish here. Barely any orders needed.

Arthur stood there, thinking it all over…

Unaware of a vampire nearing.

He yelped, the guard speaking up harshly behind him, yellow eyes narrowed.

Taking him by surprise.

 

“If you are done, go feed the horses at the stables!”

 

Arthur panted, his hand over his chest. But he still nodded quickly.

He would never get used to be neared by vampires… Still unnerved by all of them.

He relaxed somewhat as he was left alone, the guard not even looking at him. The next task given. By now they knew he obeyed without question…

They may not order the other humans harshly… But they sure enjoyed to boss him around. All these days an unending flow of work and longs tasks…

Not that he minded much to be honest… Anything better than pacing in a dark cell. At least he could feel the wind in the courtyard, even if walls kept him between vampires. He could move more or less freely, even if he still had the damn handcuff… He could do something.

Arthur shook his head, standing towards the stables near the gates, just wanting to get over with it.

The sooner he was done, the sooner he could go rest. Back to his cell, before night fell and every room echoed with activity… Which he would not like to see, too many bloodsuckers for his nerves.

He would be back at his cell… Which now resembled much less one.

He has been given a small table and chair… More blankets, more food, clothes, papers, ink and a quill. Heck, even some cards… It is more like a room now… Even if still depressing to look at, only one shared space for everything.

Lewis was not kidding when he said he was going to benefit from all this…

He finally reached the stables, the small ones besides the gates. Which he knew housed the horses of the officials and the most important ones. Having seen vampires mount them to go out the walls and servants go in to take care of them.

Today, the first time he was ordered something about it. He guessed it would be simple enough to feed them…

Even if it would bring sad memories.

God, he missed his horse…

Arthur huffed, pushing the heavy door open with one hand, stumbling in.

His eyes at first eyed with boredom every steed. Just looking for where the hay laid, a fairly big stable.

But he halted suddenly, blinking.

His head leaning to a side, eyes narrowing at a horse in the most secluded part.

Feet moved slowly towards it, amber eyes staring carefully… Mind doubting.

The horse’s gaze raising as it heard the human there.

Arthur trembled slightly, seeing tangerine hide, a black mane…

He leaned on the small door, the horse huffing as he rose slowly a hand to its head.

Arthur laughed in disbelief, seeing a familiar mark on the side of its hind leg…

 

“…Y-you… You’re ok…”

 

His mare gave him a little nudge, only making him chuckle more.

Arthur kept on petting the horse’s neck, shaking his head in disbelief, eyes tearing slightly.

The last he had seen of his horse... Was when he lost his arm. Running away from him and the fire...

 

“I- I thought-“

 

“You thought it ran away?”

 

Arthur gasped, turning sharply to look back.

Lewis snorted, Arthur standing baffled, surprised of seeing him there, leaning at the doorframe, again unheard.

Arthur did not move as he did, speaking as he walked towards his own black horse.

His voice almost joking...

 

“She only ran from the fire… Stayed around the field after we grabbed you. Quite a few painful kicks to my men… Stubborn owner, stubborn horse I guess…”

 

Arthur gave Lewis a deep stare, calming down… The vampire not looking at him, only keeping his focus on his own horse, his claw laying on the animal's forehead… Gently.

The blond whispered, holding himself nervously.

 

“…You took care of her.”

 

It was not a question.

A fact. His mare was giving Lewis a calm look, not a single horse nervous by the vampire’s presence.

Magenta eyes moved sideways, fixing on the blond.

A simple shrug.

 

“You thought we killed it, didn’t you…?” Lewis laughed silently and sadly, for Arthur nodded nervously… “I don’t see why I should waste a good horse for simple hate. Though I admit she was quite angry for a few days… Took time to stop receiving hooves…”

 

His horse had known Lewis before all... crumbled.

Arthur looked up, his hand nuzzling the mane with a long sigh.

Remembering better times… That were gone.

 

“…Only we were able to convince her to run…”

 

Amber eyes blinked in surprise, Lewis retorting.

 

“No.” Lewis shook his head, stepping away from his horse. “The first one to tame her was you. You have always had a good hand with animals… Well… Everything really.”

 

Arthur did not know what to even think as Lewis stood at the door, looking at him over his shoulder. Leaving…

 

“Now, I was going to feed my horse myself… But seeing you were told to feed them all… I shall leave it to you, Arthur.”

 

Amber eyes looked down as Lewis left…

His heart pounding… Confused.

For he can swear Lewis had smiled... Like he used to do.

Outside… The young vampire sighed tiredly.

Bushing his claw along his eyes…

Trying to ignore the thought of sweet blood.

He had not expected Arthur to be there. So much for trying to avoid him…

He almost gives in again…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might take two days to write next chapter...  
> Truth finally coming to light! Not before pain of course...


	20. There was no hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, sorry for the wait! This was hard to write!  
> So...  
> Ready for the roller-coaster?

He stood silently… Between everyone else.

His magenta eyes fixed on the center of the room, a big map laid. His brethren all around the table. The big banners hanging at the walls flowed, as their voices echoed loud.

 

“We should not ignore it.”

“But it does not concern our clan.”

“Not yet, but it could with time.”

 

Lewis closed his eyes, his officials again debating harshly. Always worried for how the war went.

Albeit he now knew it could not be considered as much a war… More a strike against a stubborn rebellion…

A bothersome one.

Which every vampire saw with unkind eyes…

 

“Again, there are rebels roaming in far borders…”

“Far. The clans near to rebel territory should deal with it.”

“You know they barely do. They prefer to let the lower class deal with any dangerous human. It’s not like the rebels manage to win much territory…”  
“Well, according to the reports, they have been camping too much. They are daring!”

“But the lords still got it under control. Lazily, but controlled!”

 

All continued to argue… No one seeing their lord frown.

Lewis took a deep breath, the loud arguing troubling him. His head pounding… A headache.

Yet, he stayed. Having to pay mind to everything in his domain, everything that involved its safety.

But with each word and yelled sentence… With each annoyed hiss and slam on the table for crossed opinions… The headache grew.

 

“We should send some troops. Check how many humans roam.”

“I heard that quite a few. Not the usual unorganized groups… Not easy prey.”

“More of a reason to give support then. We have always been the best to act before things turn badly.”

“Not our land. Not our trouble…”

 

His head hurt now…

Lewis opened his eyes, feeling suddenly cold.

No one noticed that his frame trembled… Only himself, with a silent but scared exhale.

Feeling more in just a second… Paralyzing. All his body tensing…

The young lord hunched over slightly, his heart twisting, his vision foggy. In matter of seconds, his throat dry, aching. He felt cold, while at the same time he felt like burning. Every second more painful, agony taking over.

He never sees it coming…

But when it happens… He knows what he is suffering.

And there’s no way to stop it…

Everyone did look up finally… As Lewis growled in pain, falling sideways against the throne.  Holding himself to it with his claws. Which twitched and curled blindly, almost able to break the stone.

The officials panicked, seeing him struggle with tears, his fangs showing in a loud snarl, his head bowing down.

His voice gaining a feral tone as he cried.

 

**“N-not again… N-no-”**

 

His veins felt like they had fire instead of blood… His body seemed to be twisting inside out… His vision was turning red and black, losing sight.

His heart was beating so fast… He could swear it could come out of his cold chest…

He gave in, knowing he could not fight it. The last sight he took, of claws dashing to aid him… Even if they could not.

He lost conscience with a last flow of burning pain…

All the vampires stood around him now. Two heaving as they held him, preventing him of hitting the ground as he fainted.

All yellow eyes narrowed with sorrow and pity, even fear. All knowing what afflicted their lord.

All knowing how painful it was to change.

Lewis was still trembling. His figure jolting from time to time between their gentle hold. His mouth open as he let out strong exhales, after shaky intakes of breath. A grimace on his face, tainted by dread, what he felt before losing conscience.

Before falling into this sleep…

A sleep every vampire suffered the first time the disease flowed. The first time always letting them know what was to come, feeling fangs grow, bones sore, cold sweat… The hunger burning inside…

There was always a first time. But never the last.

Vampires don’t age. But their bodies don’t ignore time.

With time… The disease settles… Morphs, grows… There’s always faint changes… Nails sharpen, features grow slender… But nothing compares with the sleep.

Sometimes, a vampire needs to adapt. Come to terms with their preying nature… And the body follows the disease’s commands without question. No matter how much the soul objects.

With years, a vampire can suddenly fall into a painful and deep sleep… And as it rests… Drastic changes happen. All vampires evolve. Fingers turn into hard claws, in both hands and feet. Resembling more sharp talons than human ones… Any fledging gains the traits the clan possesses… Be it armored skin, wings, resistances, less humane features…

All follow what the lord is gifted first… Lords always lead in the change… Falling into the sleep more usually, more painfully.

Lewis has never seen it as a gift… His blood was tainted by an ancient and powerful vampire... Bringing this pain faster, and more painful.

The deadbeats exchanged worrisome whispers… All now arguing quietly. For Lewis sake. A group of them carefully carrying him to his chambers… Respectfully.

They knew better than some clans. They did not ignore the bad side of this fate…

They became stronger… Indeed.

But when Lewis awakes… He is going to be less human. In one way or another.

In days, or even weeks… He will wake. And even if the change is faint… He will have to pay for it.

He will need blood. He will seek it in blind hunger. He won’t be able to think. A horrible agony commanding him until sated.  And no blood already shed will satisfy him… The disease will seek fresh blood, in big quantities to make up for the tiring ordeal…

His instincts will kick in. Only wanting prey… Prey that can soothe the pain…

The whispers continued for a long while… All knowing that no human would stand such thirst.

It happened before… It always killed Lewis inside…

But choices were always made… Bringing the less guilt into his heart.

All eyes fell onto four figures, the four most important officials.

They took deep breaths, nodding slowly…

Walking away to set a trial…

 

* * *

 

 

Any clan would choose a sacrifice without dwelling too much on it…

Humans seen as mere cattle. Simple food, tools, their natural sustain…

In a sense, it was undeniable…

Still, Lewis’ law and morals ruled higher…

The four vampires sat calmly around a round table, a dark room.

Their eyes and claws going through multiple documents… All profiles of humans living near the castle.

Mostly criminals…

 

“…He will not accept any petty thief…”

 

Nods in agreement. Lewis never condemning small crimes harshly…

Only the most bad acts bringing someone to the dungeons… Only the most gruesome deserving of death, no blood left.

The sleep did not happen usually… Always unexpected… All condemned to death being bitten soon…

All other lower crimes bringing into servitude… Only murder, be it from a vampire or human, brought imprisonment…

There had not been any strong crimes recently… All the population behaved, found the rule of Lewis rightful… Just.

One of them sighed, reaching with a claw…

All glaring at the document… A name on it.

 

“…We actually dispose of one convict… Who would be appropriate…”

 

A rebel, a raider of vampire lands, a killer of their kind…

And what was even more offending…. Attempted murder, treason… To their lord.

The four hissed, fangs clenching as they spoke his name with anger.

 

**“Arthur…”**

Lewis would not be suffering if it were not for the human… Some of them had been there in the dawn of their empire, fallen as well…

All knew of his actions.

But none better than Lewis. None could hate him more, none felt the pain of his betrayal as he did.

One scoffed, shaking his head.

 

“He does not deserve a trial…”  


Another laughed harshly, slamming a fist on the table.

 

“He does not even need one…!” He leaned closer, stating firmly. “Our lord has made clear he holds no forgiveness… He has voiced his hate.”

 

A third spoke warily…

 

“…I can’t say for sure Lewis would agree to this…” All glared at her, her prideful eyes thoughtful. “He wanted him alive to see him pay… He pondered carefully his fate…”

 

All other snarled, waving away her thoughts.

 

“To see him pay indeed…!” The words came firm… Sure. “What better fate, what better retribution than to aid him restore his mind, without shedding innocent blood?! He will make him pay… As he wished. As he deserves…”

“…No one else but him should bleed for what he brought. Lewis has foretold so.”

“No words nor trial can excuse him, nor save him. He has committed more crimes than anyone else…”

 

She crossed her arms… Pondering.

Her mind debating deeply. Her vote important as Lewis’ second hand. Always there to listen...

All sired felt compelled to obey and protect their sire… An instinct…

There was silence for a while… All their hearts beating in worry. For the one that had saved them or led them to be stronger…

She finally spoke up.

 

“…Very well.”

 

Lewis’ wellbeing was at the line…

Death is needed…

 

* * *

 

 

 

Arthur huffed, his eyes showing pure stubbornness.

He grumbled, handling the broom with only one arm.

His voice mocking the words of the vampires that had this bright idea.

 

“…Give him a broom, they said… Let’s see if the lackey can handle it, they said!...” He snarled, raising his head high. “Well, I can do it better than them! …Fucking morons…”

 

He let the end of the broom lay on his shoulder, allowing him to maneuver the brush along the floor.

He would not let the bastards mock him. They gave him this task for the sole purpose of getting a laugh…

The blond rolled his eyes, for two vampires were walking along the big stony corridors. Indeed laughing as they crossed ways with him.

He did not risk glaring at them, waiting till they turned a corner to curse silently.

He kept on cleaning, focusing on the task fully with an angry frown, watching subtly the sun setting.

He did not want to take too much time with this… And he had only cleaned half of the wing he was bossed to.

He really, really does not want to stay around for when night falls. Something that would happen soon.

The vampires had been too nervous lately. He had stayed working for more time than he liked the past days… And he was able to see their eyes, their worried stances… All are acting too strange. Like if they were worried for something…

He has not seen Lewis around either… When he knows that he roams. He is always somewhere, attending his _lordy_ and surely vampiric matters…

Yet he knows he is not now. Not for the past week…

Most vampires are loyal creatures… He has killed enough to know they get edgy if something were to happen to their older brethren.

The deadbeats were unnerved…

Has Lewis gone away to fight in the war?... He has seen him some days, riding out the castle with his horse. But he always came back.

He can’t know… It makes him sick. He is sick of fearing asking. Of not knowing what Lewis thinks of him, what the vampire would do. He knows he has chosen a side…

He knows that Lewis is slowly letting go of the anger… But the fact is still there. They are both apart now. Enemies. He maybe should be dead, for the mere reason of rebelling…

Here he was… Spared…

Lewis is still there… Hurt, resentful… But there.

He just kept on sweeping the floors, wishing to get over with it and go back to his cell. Maybe feed some small tomatoes to Galy…

Sadly, the vampires had other plans.

Arthur blinked, seeing two guards stepping around the corner. In his direction.

He rose an eyebrow, stepping to a side to let them cross ahead. Knowing they liked to mess with him and make his days a mess…

To his surprise… They did not continue ahead. But walk directly for him, their sharp yellow eyes narrowed.

The hair at the back of his neck shivered… Hearing more steps behind him.

Arthur lowered the broom, nervously looking behind himself. Frowning in worry as he saw two other guards… Nearing from the other side.

Four guards, nearing him. Glaring.

The human looked all around him, wary… Something telling him this was not going to be good. For him. The look in their eyes made all the alarms in his brain blast full volume.

His feet moved sideways… The corridor open to the courtyard, big openings, stony arcs.

If he jumped over them, he could run to the courtyard…

He moved subtly… Ready to bolt at any moment. If they made their intentions clear. If they confirmed his suspicion...

He made his mind as one spoke, harshly…

 

“Drop the broom… You won’t need to work anymore.”

 

Yeah… No.

Arthur snarled, dropping the broom indeed. Pushing one vampire behind him, bolting sideways.

They hissed, one unable to unsheathe his sword. Holding himself, the blond seeming to be able to punch…

Arthur panted nervously as he dodged their claws, jumping over the arcs.

He landed into the courtyard, his hand slamming on the ground with his knee.

He quickly rose his gaze in panic, hearing the guards jump after him, fast.

The gates were open.

He stood again. Running.

He heard them screaming at him as he ran. Deciding that he did not want to guess what they wanted with him. He had thought of escaping since he fell of his horse…

He breathed tiredly, nearing the gates ahead… Thinking he could make it. The road outside went downhill, the huge field led to a small patch of trees… He could hide, try to stay out of sight until the sun came up. Then, try to cross a lot of vampire territory, and somehow… Somehow get out alive. Reach lands that free humans roamed…

He knew it was bullshit… He knew he would not make it.

But he was tired of everything. They would not wait more. He sees murder in their eyes. They may be unpredictable, but he can predict there’s nothing good after they get him…

A guard screamed as he chased the human, raising a hand to a vampire standing guard.

 

“Close the gates!”

 

The vampire at the wall above the gates gasped, seeing the blond running from three guards.

Arthur gasped, seeing him grab a lever above… And he heard the familiar noise of chains moving.

He tried to speed up with a desperate heave, reaching for the opening…

Yet he had to slam his feet down, slow down…

The iron gates slamming loudly onto the ground, blocking his way…

Arthur let himself hit them, gasping for breath as he clutched the thick iron bars… Closing his eyes with a tired and angry snarl.

He heard their steps behind him as he leaned there… Slowing down, calmly nearing. Knowing he had no way.

His amber eyes opened… Filling with dread as they commanded.

 

“Stop running…”

 

He slowly turned around to face them, not letting himself avert his gaze from their glares.

His voice proud...

 

“…For what fate, I wonder…”

 

He hissed silently, one finally snatching the chain he always dragged along, hanging from his handcuff.

The claw pulling, fangs showing as words stabbed into his heart.

 

“Your fate has been postponed for far too long… Lewis shall have your life.”

 

Amber eyes stared in confusion…

He could only follow as they pulled at him, forcing him to move close behind them. Wherever they wanted him to go.

As they led… He could only think… Eyeing fearfully the swords pointed at him.

Had Lewis changed his mind?...

He gulped as they took him to the most hidden corridors of the fortress… Leading down stairs, rooms secluded…

There were two big torches lighted in the hallway ahead… Leading to a door too decorated…

He soon found out why.

He whimpered slightly, for they shoved him none too gently into the room, causing him to fall forward. Barely avoiding hitting his head, slamming his hand on the floor.

He would have glared back. Were not for the fact that he looked at the chambers instead.

A big living room… A door to the left, open. A bedroom with a another room, surely a bathroom…

To the right… A big door, closed.

He had no time to stand.

The vampires had taken ropes with them… And they were not for show.

Arthur flinched, a sword pointed at his neck, a menace.

 

“Don’t struggle…”

 

He did not dare…

Not even if they tied a thick rope onto the chain on his arm… And then threw it behind him… Latching it around his ankle.

Arthur trembled, clenching his teeth, his arm forced backwards, his feet tied together by the same rope. He could only fall sideways, unable to move, feet kept up and together, pulling at his hand. Painfully tight.

 

“I-is this necessary?!...” He growled, trying to move or untie himself. “Where the hell is Lewis? I- I want to speak with him! Why all of the sudden-?!”

 

He shut up, crying out as a foot slammed to his side. An angry kick.

He glared up with an angry grimace to the hateful yellow eyes, the three vampires showing their claws clearly…

 

“You can’t speak with Lewis.”

 

Arthur’s eyes showed pure angry tiredness, fed up with all the silence, all the times he was told to just stay silent. All the times he just accepted the anger…

 

“Why?... You’re going to kill me?! Without him giving me any reason, or bothering to show up?!”

 

He thought Lewis said that he would not kill him…

The vampires grabbed him by his hair, causing him to scream silently. Raised up… And then dragged along.

He whimpered as he was taken into the room at the right… The third guard opening it.

He was pushed to the ground… With a growled warning.

 

“We won’t…” Arthur pushed himself to his knees, the vampires letting go. “He will. Once he wakes.”

 

Arthur looked away from their eyes, glaring down at him.

To glance sideways… Trying to adjust to the darkness, the room had no windows… No light.

He shivered… A huge coffin leaning upright against the far wall… Standing tall above a few steps…

He could hear a strong but slow heartbeat inside…

 

“H-he…”

 

Arthur’s eyes filled with realization… As the other three began to step out the door, leaving him there.

 

“…Don’t try anything… If you try to escape this …” If he dares kill Lewis in his sleep… If he somehow manages to untie himself… “We will bring you a fate worse than death.”

 

They tied him up… Knowing that a sacrifice could easily try to hurt their lord while he rested… Unable to defend himself.

But with him tied, and the coffin locked…

Arthur did not even look at them while they left, closing the door loudly… Leaving him in complete darkness…

He stared with tears at the coffin… Letting himself sit there…

Asleep…

He knows… He has seen. Rebels imprisoned fledglings sometimes… He had seen some kept in cells, letting them go crazy with hunger to the point of torture… He has seen his people wonder and try to see every change vampirism brought…

He has seen the sleep.

It is… Painful… Unavoidable… Horrible.

He knows what will happen when Lewis steps out of there. He will eventually. Now he knows why he has not been around…

Did Lewis… Did he just spare him… To have him in this moment?

Arthur huffed, pushing himself onto a corner… Eyes fixed on the coffin… The heartbeat seeming to grow louder…

He knows Lewis treats humans kindly. The ones that obey his rule…

Has he commanded since the beginning… That if this happened… He was the one to be taken? A rebel? The one that brought this?...

Has he truly only been kind for his law?... Not out of care as he hoped?...

Arthur clenched his teeth again… Bowing his head. Unable to hold himself, for he was forced to kneel. The handcuff brushing painfully while his arm laid backwards, tied to his feet.

He could only cry… Sitting in the dark… No escape.

Not that he would try to… He had a chance of ending Lewis before.

He can’t.

So he just surrendered… Accepted his end.

Waiting for the moment in which Lewis would wake…

And he knew… That he would not be able to see him.

But the beast.

 

* * *

 

 

The hours passed slowly…

He can’t know how much time has it been.

Arthur had eventually let himself lay on the floor, sideways… Just letting time go by. Every second feeling to him like it could be the last.

There was no light in the room… Not a single trace of it. No windows, nothing that could tell him if the sun rose above, or if the moon lighted the dark.

There were only shadows. Looming on him… And the coffin ahead… His eyes only able to know it was there thanks to the slight trembling that sometimes made it beat…

The coffin ensured no light touched the vampire enduring the pain… Soothing slightly…

Lewis is fighting to wake…

Struggling against the coldness running inside him…

Slowly fading… Letting him finally breathe…

But not as he would wish. His chest giving an erratic jolt before air rushed in… Out of the death like sleep… Every intake feeling like flames rushing down to his lungs.

His face contorted in a grimace between the darkness, his claw slowly twitching… Raising onto the surface in front of him… The front of the coffin.

Lewis finally opened his eyes, a loud wheeze finally bringing him to his senses…

But not to himself.

The vampire growled silently, leaning his head against the surface, hunched over in pain… Nails scratching, in a blind move to hold something. Anything that comforted him of this torment. All his body felt like burning. If he had a clear mind, he would swear his bones had broken, that his figure had twisted, everything moving inside…

Even his eyes hurt as they sharpened…

Seeing clearly in his confinement… All the darkness red.

He took a deep shaky breath… And winced. Feeling his own fangs pierce slightly his lower lip… His throat dry like a desert, his guts bending, his veins pulsing…

Make it stop…

God, he needs to make it stop.

Arthur opened his eyes, flinching as a loud thud echoed.

He trembled like a leaf… Seeing the coffin shake… The sound of sharp claws slicing the interior… A muffled growl.

He whimpered, pushing himself into a sitting position clumsily. Trying to hide in the dark, the coffin opening after a minute… Slowly.

The first thing moving out of it, a claw. Pushing it open all the way… The figure sleeping in it standing tall.

Sharp irises blinked, the only thing Arthur could see…

Seeing them seek all the room, another growl echoing. Agonizing...

The human could only cry silently as the vampire finally laid eyes on him.

Magenta eyes narrowed, the scent of prey reaching him. He can feel the human there, the fast heartbeat, the adrenaline, the blood pumping fast. Blood that he needs. Now.

Lewis tried to take a few steps…

Arthur gasped, for the vampire suddenly stumbled at the last step, a pained heave as he fell onto his claws. Panting, mouth open while it let out troubled exhales…

Lewis rose his gaze slowly, a look full of desperation and feral hunger.

Arthur gulped. Deciding to just close his eyes, Lewis standing once more with a snarl, his claws even sharper than last time he saw him… He may be even taller… Again looming over him.

Closing in. And he could not see Lewis, none of the reason he saw every time there…

Claws neared… Going down…

He gripped the human’s shoulder, ready to pull at him to bite… He was ready to make the pain stop, feed…

But he halted. Hearing a familiar cry.

Scared… Quiet, full of angry resignation…

He had heard it so many times… When he was little, when he first saw death and heard screams, when he learned to kill…When he stepped from fire and when he compelled to the hunger...

Lewis’ sight twisted… The blackness fading slightly… His will strong...

His claw trembled, his face showing pure shock as he eyed what he was holding…

Arthur…

His lost friend was bracing himself, breathing quickly under his hold…

In his room. Tied.

He… He is…

Arthur shivered, feeling the claw suddenly let go. He opened his eyes in confusion… Hearing a fearful gasp.

From Lewis.

The blond looked up in confusion as Lewis looked down on him, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“W-what-“ Arthur frowned, not understanding the next words… Said in pure fear. “What a-are you doing here…?”

 

Amber eyes gazed on Lewis carefully, neither having a clue.

 

“I- I… I was taken here to…”  


Magenta eyes filled with pure horror, widening slowly as he looked at his claws and all around him.

 

“N-no…” Arthur blinked as Lewis snarled, still breathing painfully. Every word seeming to take a toll on him. “Y-you should not be here!”

 

He dashed forward again, taking all his self-control. He still caused Arthur to flinch as he did…

The blond soon found out that he was not being harmed… Lewis’ claws only dashing down to slice the thick rope.

Arthur huffed in relief, now free to move, his limbs sore… He did not dwell on that though.

He spoke up, needing to know.

 

“You… You did not order this?...”

 

Lewis shook his head again, raising his claws in front of him in defense.

 

“No, I d-didn’t!” Arthur trembled, claws laying on his shoulders. Pulling at him strongly but harmlessly to his feet. “Fuck… G-get out of here, Arthur…! Please…!”

 

Amber eyes narrowed with sorrow, seeing.

Lewis had not wanted this for him. All the care he showed was truly out of his kindness, out of his wish that things were as before…

Magenta eyes cried, seeing Arthur not make a move to leave, his eyes fixed on him with a thoughtful look…

He pushed him slightly towards the door, trying to make something clear, something urgent.

 

 **“L-leave, dammit!”** Arthur felt his heart sink, another painful jolt striking Lewis’ body. “I- I’m… Y-you don’t know how much I’m holding back right now…! In a matter of seconds, I- I’m going to lose it… And I might kill the one I reach first! That being you! Just-!”

 

“I know.”

 

Lewis wheezed, his claws having to stop pushing. For Arthur grabbed one, standing still, not letting him move him away…

He could only tremble… For Arthur’s eyes darkened… His voice growing firm… Full of bitterness.

 

“Lewis…” Words stabbed… Eyes meeting as Arthur sighed, shaking his head. “If you must kill… That better be me.”

 

He did not move away.

He knows now…

Arthur smiled sadly… His thoughts confirmed as Lewis panicked, slamming the door of the dark room open, begging.

 

**“I- I don’t want you dead! I beg you, just go, I can’t-“**

 

Arthur frowned again tiredly… Lewis unable to speak more, curling over himself at the door, another flow of pain, his eyes crying…

The vampire feared more than ever… For the human stepped close. But not to leave…

Arthur took a deep breath, bowing his head down…

And letting it all out.

 

“…Lewis… I’m tired too.” Magenta eyes raised shakily… Wide as Arthur cried silently in front of him. Both their frames trembling. Arthur’s voice slightly raspy. “I don’t care. Nothing is going to be the same. Nothing. I swear, there has not been a single day I have not regretted that fucking letter… There has not been a second I have not missed you… And I can’t hope for things to be the same. Not after what I did to you, to her… Not with us being… In different sides.  Just… Make it stop, for both. I can’t.”

 

He can’t bring himself to hate him, keep on hunting his kind… He has no meaning now.

He simply does not care anymore… Not for himself.

Lewis is in pain, for him. He needs to kill… He needs to ease his guilt…

Both need something.

Arthur's hand rose slowly… Claws flinched… For it laid over one of his.

His voice echoed firm… As a growled sob did.

 

“I hate every second I see you like this…”

 

Lewis cried again, standing weakly to face him.

Arthur closed his eyes, claws trembling as they laid on him…

Broken whispers…

**“L-leave…! G-god-”**

 

His heart pounded.

There were calm breaths near… While he let out pained ones.

A human’s voice… Calm...

 

“I hate it… But I won’t leave.”  


Arthur did not move nor make a sound as claws pierced slightly his clothes, tightening…

A feral snarl escaped Lewis…  His vision blackening slowly again. The burning was unbearable, every thought foggy…

 

**“W-why-“**

Why?...

The coldness finally took over completely. His mind unable to hold on any longer.

The voices took over… Too loud.

His claws curled inwards, his fangs showed, his body seemed to stand taller… His eyes fixing… Yet unable to see. All fading to black and red.

The only thing he could hear… A heartbeat.

The only thing he could think of… The blood.

That was near… Right there…

Arthur hissed, frowning deeply as claws pulled at him, closer.

He did not dare struggle while Lewis held him fiercely against himself. It would have been a caring embrace… Like the ones he knew… Were not for the claws brushing his skin… And the cold breath nearing.

He did not make a move to fight it.

He still cowered slightly and gasped when fangs sunk. His eyes tearing up more, unable to deny the pain, the bite more fierce than any other time. A desperate move from his lost friend, blind. Sinking deep, tearing without precision… Jaws clenched around his neck…

He shook in his hold, clenching his own teeth…Only able to lean onto him, his forehead brushing were Lewis heart would be.

His hand held him back… Fingers curling around Lewis’ shoulder, trying to ignore the pain of the bite.

Knowing it would be the last time he could.

He just kept on taking deep breaths… Not fighting it. Every second his blood poured out, Lewis heart pulsed…

With each second he grew weaker… Lewis’ skin lost its coldness…

It all lasted for a longer while… The last time.

Arthur let out a long trembling sigh, letting all his weight lay onto the vampire. His legs unable to hold him anymore. His own vision was growing foggy, confusion always coming with blood loss.

Blackout nearing…

He would not wake again.

Lewis’ mind pounded…

His thoughts simple. Erratic, focused on his means of sustain…

But he still could feel… The burning had decreased. The sweet blood rushed down his throat, settling in him, bringing him slowly to his senses, his soul returning… Again feeling alive…

He could feel the figure between his claws now… Against his chest. Breathing troubled…

He could notice the hand holding him gently… And feel its shaky grip… Struggling to hold on.

But it let go, falling sideways… Limp. The body he was holding slumped…

Yet he kept on biting down… Unable to stop. It was not enough to quench his thirst.

He heard the weak whisper…

 

“…So… rry…” There were no more signs… Silence settling. “…”

 

The heartbeat of the human was impossibly high. His skin almost as cold as ice.

He had taken a lot of blood.

Magenta eyes focused slightly after a couple more minutes…

His claws stopped pressuring fiercely, able to control his body again. Enough blood for the disease to stop possessing him… He had control…

His eyes closed multiple times, trying to adjust to the dark, to the lack of red…

But he still saw black and red.

Lewis slowly dawned on what he was doing… Seeing the not unfamiliar sight, that still made him fear every time. He grimaced, noticing his claws around an unfortunate human, noticing his fangs still sunk into the flesh… Red pouring out.

He could know there had been a lot of blood lost.

And still he would have not let go. He still could feel the hunger. It had been enough blood to bring him back, but not to satiate… He would have continued, knowing his brethren had brought someone deserving, accepted his needs… He would have killed...

But his eyes laid upon the blond hair… Looked slowly down… Tears building up, horror sinking in as he noticed the lack of a left arm… Nothing there.

Fangs let go instantly.

His claws opened in reflex, letting go. He stumbled backwards, shame sinking in, more as Arthur just fell down... No conscience in him. Magenta eyes staring with shock as he saw the two deep piercing marks on his neck. Still bleeding, the bite had not been sharp as always, but more brutal. Making the wounds resemble more cuts of knifes than stabs of needles… They were pouring too much blood.

 

“…N-no…!”

 

He kept repeating the same word as he rushed. Ignoring his own pain, shutting up the voices...

Letting himself drop to his knees, reaching fast for Arthur.

His worry did not fade enough as he laid a claw over his chest, feeling Arthur’s heartbeat, still there.

But his face was too pale, there was too much blood lost.

 

“H-hang on, please!”

 

The vampire let him lay down quickly but gently. Stumbling to his feet, rushing out the door.

Arthur could not hear a door be slammed open. Surely broken off its hinges by how it echoed… He did not hear furniture be reached, things scattered… He did not hear hurried steps come back either…

He could not whimper as he was grabbed again… But he did tremble and shake when some liquid poured onto his skin…Soaked in a soft cloth…

There were only sobs echoing around him… Something pressured against his neck…

But he could not know…

He just expected death.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hurts…

He moved slightly…

Or at least tried.

With his weak shifting the pain only became more noticeable, changing from a faint sting to a slight burning on his neck…

He let himself lay back with a tired exhale, frowning deeply.

He felt slightly cold, exhausted… Yet he could notice, that there were warm things wrapped around him… All over him. He was laying on something soft…

He shifted slightly again, a groggy moan escaping him.

Eyes tried to open slowly, dizzy…

The first thing he saw, a ceiling.

Arthur laid there with a tired expression, staring at what he thought was the ceiling of his dark cell.

It was dark, indeed…

He frowned again… Thoughts clearing slightly. Only slightly.

Confused…

This was not his cell.

Nor was he on his bedroll...

He gasped, trying to sit up as he dawned on the unfamiliar surroundings.

But he halted, a voice echoing. Sounding as startled.

 

“D-don’t…!”

 

Arthur jolted slightly in surprise, feeling nails brushing his side.

Lewis retracted instantly his claw, flinching as Arthur did. Thinking he saw fear in amber eyes.

When there was only confusion… Seeing Lewis there, kneeling at the edge of the bed he laid on. A lot of bandages scattered at the floor at his sides.

The vampire stuttered, his claw trembling as he did not dare to lay it on him. Not daring to make a single move that could be seen as a menace.

 

“D-don’t move, Arthur… Please…”

 

The blond slowly settled back, eyes fixed on the other.

Trying to understand why he was in a bed, why Lewis looked so torn…

He remembers what he thought his last moments…

Magenta eyes showed pure shame, Arthur coughing as he tried to speak, his eyebrows furrowed down.

 

“W-why…” His voice sounded so disappointed… “W-why I’m not dead?...”

 

Lewis gave him a horrified grimace, fangs showing as he glared with sorrow.

His voice breaking as his claws pierced the blankets at the edge.

 

“You d-don’t have to die, Arthur…!” The blond stared baffled… Lewis bowing his head down and screaming, fast. “I’m sorry, alright?! I swear, I didn’t order this! I’m fucking sorry! Y-you might think I hate you, but I can’t! I can’t! I still care for fucks sake! I thought you did not, I thought you gave me up… But…! I can’t deny you do! I can’t see a single lie in your words or actions! I CAN’T hate you! Not when you are sorry…! I am sorry, I swear I am! I’m sick of lying to myself, denying I’m forgiving!... I- I…!”

 

He cried, jolting as he felt fingers grip his claw.

He slowly rose his gaze, panting after letting all words out… Tears falling down, amber eyes firmly fixed on his.

Arthur stared calmly, grasping firmly but gently Lewis’ claw… Not a single trace of fear… Only sorrow.

 

“…It’s my fault… You would not be suffering like this…” Lewis froze with the next words… “If I only had known what you would find in there…”

 

Arthur trembled… His hold loosening as he saw Lewis’ eyes narrow… A shiver running down his spine, thinking he might have made him angry again… Reminding his mistake.

But Lewis was not angry… But fearful. Confused…

 

“…A-arthur…” The blond was the one to be confused as Lewis gulped. “I- I have feared to ask… B-but… What did… What did I do, for you to wish me to disappear?...”

 

What made him snap?... Which of his actions caused him to just act for his demise…? It surely had been an impulse that he regretted now…

Arthur sat up slowly, letting go to help himself. His eyes narrowing as well. A sudden pain striking…

 

“…Wish?... L-lewis… I don’t understand. I- I have never wanted you to die… Much less end like this… I don’t know what-“

 

The blond gasped, Lewis suddenly standing to his feet, almost falling, stumbling. A claw raised in front of him, his eyes showing pure fear…

Voice breaking.

 

“W-wait…” He rose his free claw to his head, almost clawing. “Y-you can’t be saying… God, Arthur, tell me you knew…”

 

Lewis took fearful steps away… Arthur leaning his head, his wound showing even more… Blood staining the white bandage…

His amber eyes still not showing any trace of recognition… No knowledge of what he was dreading.

 

“Know?... K-know what? Lewis?... “

 

No…

Arthur looked down at his own hand, shaking his head with a thoughtful look… Struggling to understand.

Lewis heart broke… The blond finally raising his gaze… Mouth opening… Amber eyes dreadful, his wild mind coming onto a trail of thought…

Voice as scared as his…

 

“W-what… What do you think… I knew?...”

 

Please… Don’t let it be…

All the anger… All the hate… Al the blame…

Arthur eyes cried… Lewis whispering…

 

“I- I thought… You knew that vampires were there…”

 

There was silence…

Lewis hoped… He hoped for the first time that Arthur hated him, that he knew. That it had not been a mistake. After all this time dreading that it was true he did…

But all his hopes crumbled… Amber eyes showing painful realization.

All his horror evident in just two words… Let out faintly…

 

“…I didn’t.”

 

They echoed in the silence… Stabbing deep.

They both saw now… Horrified.

They had been blind.

 


	21. You gave up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos~

He thought…

They both stood frozen, hearts filling with the realization… That they had not known the truth.

But they did now…

Arthur’s hand clenched, his figure tensing as he sat on the bed. His expression one of pure sorrow, of pure hurt.

“Y-you…” Lewis trembled… Amber eyes questioning. “You really believe I would do that to you?... Send you to die?...”

He now understands the anger.

An anger that was there for a crime he did not commit… Not directly.

He truly thought he would want him dead? That he would do something like that?...

Arthur frowned… Not knowing how to feel…

Feeling both anger and pity… Lewis finally colliding with a table behind him, shaking his head as he cowered from his sight.

“…I- I heard… T-the vampires said they saw a scout spot them at-“

The blond snarled, glaring with disbelief.

“You actually would believe a vampire… Before trusting me?... After all we shared and went through?” His eyes narrowed, Lewis averting his in shame. “…Fuck …You actually did…”

Lewis raised his claws to his eyes, unable to meet his.

“I- I thought you were resentful… I held you back that night… I- I have always remembered your words! I then suggested fighting… I…” He huffed, the mere thought of her hurting. “There were so many things I could have been keeping away from your reach…! I just-“  


 

“You got to be kidding me…” Magenta eyes closed, painful tears falling. Arthur’s voice bitter, menacing. This time he the one to inflict fear. “I would never wish to harm you… And if I did… I could not stand her pain, she would not handle it… I have seen! We both have mourned you, for fuck sake!”

Arthur’s glare loosened…

Lewis letting himself hit a wall, making the table fall sideways… Sitting down as he sobbed, covering his face… Amber eyes filling with worry, the nails piercing…

“I- I’m sorry… I- I can’t excuse w-what… I...!”

He hurt him…

Arthur is innocent… He has-

Lewis held his breath, hearing a tired huff.

He lowered a nail… Daring to glance fearfully, hearing movement.

Both human and vampire worried… Arthur had stepped off the bed, hissing as the wound brushed against his bandages… Yet he did not pay mind to it, stepping closer to Lewis.

Voice full of exasperation and contained bitterness… But also care.

“Dude, stop. Y-you are clawing off-“

** “Don’t come close to me.” **

Arthur halted, Lewis letting out a loud growl…

He looked down at him, debating. Seeing his fangs showing, Lewis curling away like a scared animal.

** “Stay the fuck away, Arthur…! I…!”  ** He snarled, Arthur glaring and taking another step nearer. Defying. **“I will…”**

****

Arthur scoffed… Mocking almost.

“You will what…” He gave a sharp nod sideways, motioning to his neck. “Harm me?... Again? I don’t think so.”

Lewis gulped, holding himself… Arthur crouching slowly in front of him. Sighing tiredly, still dazed from the bite…

But he spoke firmly… His guilt eased slightly… Only slightly.

“Lewis. Look at me, please.”

Arthur was not pleased as Lewis shook his head, claws clenching.

He can’t bare the sight of blood… Of pale skin. Of what he has done. Or what he could do.

“N-no, I-“

“If you really were to lose control, you would have already.” 

He had been unconscious… Plenty of time for instincts to kick in. He was now inches away, blood still there… The wound was only stopped from bleeding…

He has no reason to move away. He knows he won’t lay a claw on him. Not to harm him.

Not again… Not now.

The vampire wheezed, Arthur scolding him… Both of them.

“You may have been angry, you may have hurt me… You did. But you did it for a reason. I can’t blame you for mourning what you have lost… I would lose my mind too, if this happened to me.” He sighed, conflicted. “ Besides, I was still the one to decide your fate; I was the one to lead you to that fucking cave… I am still the one that made the first mistake.”

Arthur did not cower as sharp eyes finally met his… Narrowed with anger… But not for him.

He did not flinch as Lewis leaned slightly closer, claws clenched up in question, growled disbelief.

****

** “How can you say-“ **

****

** “Sire!” **

Both of them gasped, a loud slam echoing from the adjacent room. A door kicked open.

Magenta eyes widened, in just a second a group of deadbeats bolting into the bedroom, their yellow eyes showing pure fury and worry. One fast to tackle Arthur away, the blond screaming as his arm was pulled backwards, painfully. Quickly dragged away from him.

His brethren growled at Arthur, who could only cower and whimper, trying to shield himself from their claws, their fangs showing as they cursed.

“You disgusting human, we should have tied you up with chains. You-!”

** “Let him go you IDIOTS!” **

Yellow eyes widened with shock. A huge claw slamming itself onto the one holding Arthur.

They all let go, gasping as they saw their lord be this angry… For the first time harming one of them, albeit with only a strong punch to the jaw…

All cowered as Lewis towered, his eyes aflame, his voice roaring. Even Arthur tried to step away from him…

** “Don’t you dare touch a single hair of him…!” **

They all frowned, seeing Lewis step in between, hiding Arthur’s figure behind him… Arms tense at his sides, as if ready to throw another hit…

One official tried to reason, glaring at his lord with worry.

“Sire, we heard screaming. After we thought you… Had your retribution. We thought he somehow managed to harm you." They saw the table on the ground... Arthur nearing... "He was just about to-“  
  
****

** “He was about to do NOTHING!”  ** The lord stepped closer to them, showing his fangs clearly, a sudden instinct in him. “ **I, in fact, was the one to harm him!”**

****

“Lewis, don’t-“

The tall vampire snarled, feeling a hand lay on his back. Heard Arthur call…

The blond let go, Lewis turning around sharply to glare down at him.

His eyes pierced him for a minute... Both falling silent, a million thoughts. A million apologies they could not say now.

Lewis eventually cursed, looking away.

 

His voice loud, yet tired.

****

** “Fuck…”  ** Amber eyes filled with hurt, Lewis huffing with disgust. Fed up, with himself. **“I can’t stand this…”**

****

Arthur felt lost… Lewis stepping away from him, waving a claw. Commanding harshly.

“Take him away!... And be it clear **, I will rip the fangs off anyone that dares hurt him!”**

The guards nodded, intimidated.

Arthur trembled, the deadbeats getting a hold of him, obeying gladly.

“Back to the dung-“

** “No.”  ** Lewis looked over his shoulder, piercing with his eyes. Warning. “Take him to some chambers. And not ones at the servant quarters… Take him to the west wing.”

They raised an eyebrow, not understanding.

“But sire, those chambers are only for-“  
  


** “I know!" **  Lewis stepped away towards a far corner, giving his last word. **  "He shall wait there…” **

****

Arthur frowned, remembering what the west wing had… Mostly big chambers, designed to host vampires, officials or guests.

The deadbeats exchanged worried glances… 

But they nodded tiredly, not daring to object…

“Yes sire…”  
  


Arthur glanced back at Lewis as he was led away… Not a single push or shove.

His amber eyes narrowing sadly, his lost friend held himself, giving them his back… As they walked away.

He heard clearly the growled sob…

Magenta eyes glinted with sorrow in the dark.

His figure facing a big mirror hanging on the wall... His eyes able to see his own face...

Blood still on his jaw... He still saw the monster. Glaring right back...

The last thing Arthur heard as he left through a dark corridor...  A loud growl...

Glass breaking.

 


	22. Worry for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Someone lost it

He followed silently…

His head bowed down in submission as he was led ahead. One vampire pulling at his chain to make him walk, a few guards behind him…

None pushed him harshly.

Arthur eyed every corridor they crossed… The moon reflecting through the windows.

A lot of vampires making their night in the castle now, all blinking in surprise as the guards escorted him. All whispering as he walked away… Debating why he was alive, and most importantly, here.

He kept his head low, a small crowd in a big hallway, all the court awake… All saying his name with apprehension…

He felt a trace of relief as they stepped into more secluded corridors… The castle huge.

He could not avoid glancing up at the magenta banners at the walls… Big doors all around, bigger chambers… This area reserved to important officials, to nobility…

Not for humans. Vampires had a strict sense of superiority…

Yet here he was… Now halting upon the last door. The one most secluded… A guard behind him stepping around with keys.

Arthur blinked, the door opening. A fairly big room, a little smaller than Lewis’ living room. There were two doors at the sides…

He was gently pushed forward, for he somehow doubted to step into it…

Arthur glanced back nervously, the guards not saying a word, closing the door behind him.

He could only gaze around him, hearing the door be locked…

Now alone.

He stood there for some minutes. His brain still trying to keep up with all that had happened.

One thing he knew…

He is fucking tired…

The door at the far corner…

He finally moved, wishing to just sleep. Still weak from the bite, still pained. His neck hurt like hell…

Not mentioning the emotional toll...

He huffed, making the door sway open.

He rose an eyebrow… Seeing a small bathroom. A small cabinet as well…

Not the bedroom.

The blond doubted for a second…

To then crouch, inspecting what the cabinet contained.

He snorted, seeing towels, bathing oils, a brush… Heck, even bandages.

Was he allowed to use all this?... Or he would be frown upon?

Arthur stood again, brushing the back of his neck in thought… Frowning as he saw a small mirror on the wall.

He slowly ran a finger along the bandages that Lewis had tied around his neck… Noting how they were drying up…

Maybe…

He came out the bathroom after an hour, running a towel along his now wet hair. A new set of bandages wrapped on his neck.

A long sigh escaped him, smiling sadly. He does not care if he was scolded later… Right now, he felt better.

He has to admit… Even if vampires are slightly allergic to water… They sure have complex water systems. Well… Maybe they still conserved some traits from their past humanity…

Or maybe it’s just Lewis… He would not be surprised if he still spends hours with his hair… Always dressing so smartly…

Thinking about looks…

He pouted at his clothes… Stained with blood. And considering how he sweated coldly…

He looked around again, he would have crossed his arms, if he had two.

The main room had nothing worthy of looking at. Fairly boring. A fireplace, a table and chairs… A few paintings for decoration.

There was still the bedroom… Which he had not inspected…

Arthur opened the door slowly, peeking in warily… Even if Lewis had commanded no harm was not be done.

His eyes glinted… Seeing the big bed, looking so damn inviting.

First things first though…

He opened a closet at the corner. Not surprised to find multiple sets of clothes. Some too fancy for him. Luckily there was some plain ones…

Once he settled for yet another white shirt and some pants that he found comfy… He let himself fall backwards.

A content huff as he hit the bed…

He did not bother to get into it… Too tired.

He closed his eyes… Too exhausted and drained to be able to think…

He still felt sorrowful… Even if he soon fell into a deep slumber…

Worried…

And not for himself.

But for Lewis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Pained hisses echoed…

She could only watch as everything burned…

She snarled, her fangs clenched as she dashed out her small cottage, making a run for it.

She avoided a few, seeing them be busy with another… Their swords piercing. Non lethally…

The humans had not been this aggressive…

Her village was near to the border. But she had never seen an attack this fierce, this daring… The humans had only dared to kill vampires that ventured away… Loners…

She had heard they could attack… But she never expected them to do so here, so close to the beginning of the vast empire of clans… Not disputed territory…

Her eyes widened, another house crumbling in front of her with the wild fire, blocking her way.

She could only cower backwards, the mere flames dancing hurting her skin.

The vampire hissed in fear, seeing around her figures closing in… Finally spotting her between the inferno they brought.

She tried to claw at the first that made a move to grab her.

She managed a few scratches… But there was nothing she could do, their hands holding torches, causing her to cower blindly.

She was easily subdued… Her eyes eyeing with fear their daggers and swords, the torches…

She had heard of the horrible torments they were able to inflict for hate… Stakes, fire, cuts… All carefully inflicted without death.

The rebels dragged her into a small opening, where she could see everything crumble.

They pushed her to the ground… At the feet of one figure standing there.

She hissed in pain, slowly raising her gaze.

Trembling… As the human’s eyes pierced her coldly… Looking down at her like she just wished to see her burn.

And maybe she would, one of her hands raised with boredom… Twirled over and over again, a small blue glow tangling…

Blue eyes narrowed… As she crouched, grabbing the vampire’s jaw painfully.

Her voice firm, cold, questioning.

 

“Has your village seen a group of rebels wearing orange banners?...”

 

She was not pleased as the vampire shook her head, staring with fear… Only able to see her dark eyes. Her figure seemed more emotionless, for her lower face was covered in a magenta cloth… Slightly torn…

Red eyes watched slightly unnerved from a distance… Still unable to get used to her now cold voice… Her hateful determination… Her once bright eyes lacking any of the cheerfulness he loved.

Vivi let go, standing, towering…

Her voice monotone…

 

“…Have you heard of any human named Arthur?...”

 

He disappeared after crossing these borders…

Sadly... She got no answers… Again.

 

“N-no- I have never heard-“

 

She did not want to hear it.

Vivi’s hand outstretched down, a strong flow of blue bursting from her fingers, like flames. Silencing…

Her voice harsh… Tired…

  
“Then there's no reason for your existence…”

 

Her eyes watched without care as she burned the skin of the vampire, ignoring the look her master gave her…

All her troops found the punishment appropriate… No one stopping her.

She whispered between the screams, resentful.

 

“I want you all to disappear…”

 

She would not stop…

She would cleanse every single trace…

She would…

For them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small details because I love details:
> 
> Vivi is right now venturing into vampire territory. The first border. She has not reached where Arthur fell yet...  
> The rebels just mess around normally, burning farms and annoying small villages, killing loners (what Arthur was doing). An attack so direct to clans still unseen around there.
> 
> Water doesn't "hurt" vampires. It's like a drug. It numbs them, dazes. Like if you just awoke for the day on a monday. They still bath... They don't like rain much though... So they LOVE hoods.
> 
> Fire and light is another thing...  
> Sunbathing is for sure a bad idea for any vampire. For older ones is just annoying. But get some light to a young one that still has not aged enough... And you get a red vampire. All the burns you would get from staying hours on the sand of a beach. (I'll love this detail later...)  
> Fire? Lethal. The mere sight of it is painful for youngsters.
> 
> Last but not least...  
> The title has two meanings...


	23. Opressed by the wait

Amber eyes slowly opened…

Blinking tiredly. Staring without emotion at the ceiling.

The blond frowned, remembering. Not moving yet. Letting all sink back into his mind as he laid on the big and soft bed.

He slowly glanced sideways… Giving the moon a long stare.

He is sure he has slept for a long time… If the moon still rose, it meant that he had rested a full day. Something that did not surprise him, considering how much of a mess he was.

He still was a mess, his body still trying to work out the blood loss…

But he still sat up, with a tired grumble. Letting out an exasperated huff, raising his hand to his head.

Arthur sat there, brushing his forehead to sort his thoughts, one at a time… Slowly.

The anger was the first thing to return…

It settled inside him, making him look sideways at his missing arm.

Its loss maybe had been unavoidable… Lewis had found him after losing it… Even if he was the one to attack.

But all the anger… All the hits, bites and curses…

It was for lack of trust.

A trust he still kept on him, even if he deserted as a rebel, changed. Even if Lewis showed pure hate. He still hoped, he still remembered how he was…

Arthur took a deep trembling breath… Brushing his eyes, to push it all away.

Lewis thought he was betrayed…

Arthur looked up again, letting his hand down, clenching…

It was not his fault.

Not his, nor Lewis’.

Whatever had happened… It had to be for someone else.

There was a lie somewhere… The vampires told him they knew… Yet he did not. He did not know that they were there.

Something went wrong. For both.

Both made mistakes.

He was the one to feel guilty before. Now, Lewis does.

 

“…Fuck…”

 

How can he explain the frustration and anger he feels?... How can he voice all the impotence he must deal with?

What happened?...

Arthur growled, pushing himself off the bed. Walking slowly and carefully out the bedroom.

He glared at the main door… His chest rising with a hopeful intake of breath.

His hand shook… Slowly reaching for the knob…

His eyes filled with ire… Noting it was not going to open.

 

“Hell… Does everything have to be locked?!...”

 

It’s not like he is going to escape!...

He… He only…

Arthur looked away, hugging himself with his arm. Stepping away…

He only wants to talk things out…

He needs to know…

He needs answers.

Things won’t be the same… Indeed.

But they both are still here.

Even if different.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lewis…?!”

 

She growled, pulling again at the handle of the huge door.

Her sharp teeth showed, her face a concerned grimace as she called loudly.

 

“Lewis!...” She gave another hit to the door with her fist. “Open! Or I will!...”

 

She could only scowl, his voice echoing faintly from inside. After minutes of silence…

 

“Leave me be…”

 

She finally let go of the door, glaring at it.

 

“You know I can’t.”

 

There was silence again…

Magenta eyes narrowed in the dark inside… His claws clenching… Piercing slightly his own skin.

She waited patiently… Always there in his worst. Always. He may be older in vampire age… But she was in human. He is still young at heart… He can still feel lost.

He has no clue sometimes… She was always there in those moments.

Lewis’ voice echoed again, making her feel more worry…

 

“Just… Just do one thing…”

 

She huffed, stern.

 

“…Only if it helps you.”

 

“…It will…”

 

She rose an eyebrow, leaning her head…

His voice coming out quietly, worried, kind…

 

“…Just make sure he is alright.”

 

She laid her hand on her chin, her eyes narrowing with knowledge…

Lewis sighed in relief, hearing her speak up, calmly. Gently…

 

“Fine.” She smiled, voice slightly questioning, suggesting. “…As you would?...”

 

There was a slight hum of agreement… Shy…

She stepped away from the door. Not needing anything else.

Already knowing.

 

“…I see.”

 

Lewis held himself… Hearing her walk away.

He took deep breaths…

Closing his eyes…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He paced back and forth…

There may be a fireplace. There may be a comfy bed, a nice bathroom, chairs, a big table, big windows… Fancy decoration…

But these chambers felt no different to him than that cell. He was still locked in.

Arthur growled, the sight of the door almost mocking.

He bolted again for the far wall, pushing away a small desk.

Glaring up to the window above. A normal one… No metal bars to keep him trapped.

He is sick of the guards. Of all vampires to be precise…

He has dared to demand them freedom. He is sure they are afraid of Lewis’ threat. For indeed, they did not dare a single move to harm him, as he screamed at them. As soon as he woke, they opened to bring him food.

It seemed they were keeping watch outside…

They may not react to his anger… But they still don’t let him leave.

Arthur snorted angrily, grabbing a chair and pushing it against the wall…

He carefully stepped on it, finally reaching the window fully.

He unlatched the lock, pushing it open.

His amber eyes blinked… A frown growing.

Watching down at the huge drop… His chambers were not in high floors… But the castle stood on a big hill. This wall facing a big slide…

Just his luck…

The dungeons faced the plain side… Facing the green fields and the village.

Here… If he jumps, he can break a few limbs. And he needs every single one he still has.

He still pondered about it… Albeit not to flee away. Having the silly idea of jumping, to then return to the castle… Sneak unseen to Lewis…

It was ironic… Almost funny… He does not want to leave now.

Well, not yet at least.

If he could, he would stay the fuck away from every single beast. Miles away.

He leaned there. Thinking like an idiot… Hating the mere idea of just waiting… Lost in his own thoughts.

So when the door creaked, it took him by surprise.

Her eyes opened in bafflement, her figure halting there, seeing the blond yelp loudly. Stumbling sideways on the chair he stood on.

She flinched as he trashed… And fell backwards onto the floor. Chair included.

 

“…Oww…”

 

Arthur shook his head with a grimace, raising his gaze grumpily.

Seeing the very same official, the vampire that first commanded him to work. One of her hands laying on her side as she gave him a stare… Calmly standing there.

She found funny how he grumbled, scoffing at her.

 

“W-what you looking at…”

 

She snorted pridefully, stepping closer.

Arthur rose an eyebrow, for she closed the door, but did not lock it.

 

“I’m looking at a human that probably should consider studying the laws of gravity…”

 

Arthur stood up, glaring warily at her. Watching as she grabbed a chair, sitting calmly at the table near the door.

He rubbed his side, awkwardly, watching as she motioned at another chair…

Arthur did not sit, speaking angrily instead.

 

“I want to see him.”

 

She shrugged, tapping her nails on the table. Not losing her patience.

 

“We all want to. But we can’t…” She nodded to the chair again, not showing any anger for his defiance. “Nonetheless, you might. If you only listen up to what I got to say.”

 

Arthur shivered, doubting as she laughed, prideful. Her fangs showing as she mocked.

 

“Come on… I don’t bite.”

 

He gave her a look…

 

“…Yeah, sure…”

 

She was glad as he huffed, finally stepping close, resigning. Grabbing a chair and sitting on it grumpily.

Not like he had another choice…

Staying silent, listening carefully. But still wary.

She was content with that.

 

“Fine.” Arthur kept his gaze on her fangs. Even if she acted laidback, brushing her long curly hair. “I still don’t get fully what happened between you two… But I’m not blind, I have heard and seen enough. I know you care for him, he is tearing himself apart right now. For your wellbeing, Arthur.”

 

He blinked, surprised that any vampire would refer to him by his name. Until now all using terms like scum, human, or worse.

She put her elbows onto the table, leaning closer. Holding her claws together as she continued.

 

“He has told me enough for me to know something. I always listen to his troubles… You are not a menace.”

 

Arthur nodded slowly, finally enjoying a reasonable conversation that did not end in screaming.

Even if she was what he hated…

 

“Don’t get me wrong, vampire… I’m angry; I still don’t feel any sympathy for your kind… But I don’t hate him. I want to sort a few things out… I know he won’t harm me now. You won’t either, I hope…”

 

She could see the hate for vampires in his eyes… But it was contained…

 

“Indeed… He won’t. So we won’t either.” She laid out a claw, getting to the point. “In fact, he has ordered we ensure you are treated kindly. As long as you don’t try anything... Harmful. And that brings me to what I must explain to you, clearly.”  


She stood from the chair, Arthur watching as she laid a claw on the door.

Her voice suddenly firm, cautious.

 

“You are free to roam the castle. No tasks.” She rose a nail, warning. “But… I _advice_ you to not step foot near him. Not yet. He will seek isolation, and in a sense, he needs it. I urge you to wait a while… As much as you wish to face him. Nothing good will come out of it, if you try to speak now. Not now, as he tries to face himself. He needs time.”

 

Arthur stood, not liking to be told to wait.

He hated to be shown a slight trace of freedom… But be kept off his real objective.

 

“I can’t just wait…! I need to- We need …!”

 

She shrugged again, opening the door.

 

“You could try to speak… But I assure you, he won’t open up. Not yet. But he will eventually, I tell you… You will know when, I’m sure.” Arthur frowned sadly, doubting as she rose a hand… Motioning to the door… “Now… Do you wish to roam, or do you prefer to be locked here?... Your choice! I could care less…”

 

He looked around him, amber eyes filling with doubt, gazing on the chambers…

She smiled faintly… The blond stepping quickly for the door.

Which she let open fully, letting him step out.

She was slightly amused, seeing him fidget… Looking warily around himself.

Holding his chain in an instinctive tick… Like if someone would grab it at any moment…

She eyed it… Pondering.

 

“Hmmm…” Arthur blinked, seeing her lead the way ahead. As if to guide him. “First, we could do something about that pesky handcuff… Don’t you think? It's so ugly just hanging there...”

 

He stared baffled… Looking back and forth.

He only nodded. Tired of it. He had almost forgotten it was something that should not be there…

She waved at him to follow… Which he did, still a little reluctant…

Getting multiple stares in their way… All wary of him…

But he did not care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter in a sense...  
> I hate to rush things. So small, small steps!  
> Wounds heal with time after all.
> 
> Grumpy Arthur will manage a few words nonetheless... They are all stubborn.


	24. It does matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter...  
> She is the character is struggle more with... I threw her in there, mixed up... Weirdly.

He sighed, hearing another scared growl.

Arthur smiled sadly, standing up from the table, leaving what he was doing. Heading for his bedroom.

He leaned at the doorframe, shaking his head…

Seeing Galahad there, trying to stuff himself below the closet. Even if he did not fit…

His amber eyes rose up, paying close mind to the sounds…

The vampires were waking… The night beginning.

And again, Galahad was trying to hide. Still not used to his new chambers…

As soon as he was allowed to roam, he headed back for the dungeon. Even if nervous to return there.

He had to get Galy after all…

He had been fine in his absence… He found him besides the patch of earth… The plant gone, a couple leafs in his cute mouth…

The rodent was not happy to move away from the hole that led to the field… Nor that he carried him through a courtyard and corridors full of vampires. That still glared hatefully…

Now, he gets all nervous every night… The vampires near.

He stepped close to him, crouching at his side, his hand petting his back slowly.

 

“Hey… They are not going to come here, buddy…”

 

Now, they left him alone…

If he wished to eat he only had to head for the main dining room… They gave him food and told him to leave angrily… None wanting him near. He did not want to be near them either.

He usually stuck to be in the courtyard… Or in the adjacent open corridors. Sitting on some arcs, maybe…

He shook his head, Galahad giving him another pawing. Keeping on trying to hide below the furniture…

 

“Fine, you cute stubborn thing… Be that way…” He stood again, pouting. “…I guess that I will get out, and see if I can find something to work with…”

 

Galahad seemed to wave him away… Finally able to crawl into the small cavity… His black eyes narrowed up at him.

Arthur only snorted, leaving his hamster in the room.

He halted at the main door… Looking at it.

He reached slowly… Still dreading it could be closed.

A stupid dread to be honest… They now let him go wherever… Except the armory and out the gates.

Fair enough… He would not trust a vampire either …

He sighed, opening the door. Taking a step out…

Frowning as he saw the usual vampire standing guard in the hallway, always one around…

Always some eyes set on him, just in case…

Yellow eyes followed his steps, around every corner. Which he ignored, as he has learned to do. Through all these days, just dealing with their presence.

He got out of the west wing. Avoiding the most crowded hallways, that by now he knew would be roamed by too many for his nerves…

He took a deep breath… Looking up. Finally able to see the moon as he stepped into the big courtyard. Only a few vampires roaming. Far enough for him to be calm.

Arthur pondered… Leaning against a pillar, gazing upon it all. Again…

He had tried to seek Lewis… He really tried.

As soon as possible.

He sneaked around every guard. Not an easy task. But if one thing he was, it was resourceful… It took him little time to notice the time when they switched to rest… Exactly at dawn. A moment they hated…

He easily got into Lewis’ personal area one day, avoiding being seen.

He reached those same chambers… That made him fear before. But there he was. Back there, at own will.

He called… Wearily. There was no answer… Not at first.

He called again… Tried to reason…

Lewis screamed at him… Well more like growled… Not a single understandable word. Only anger…

Once he knew he was indeed there… He kept on trying to reason… Trying to make him open up.

But as she had told… He was only met with silence. The door was heavily locked.

He eventually ran out of time… A guard patrolling through…

He was forced away… No chance of speaking face to face.

He has not seen Lewis since he bit him there.

He has not gotten out of there… Not since.

He can only worry… It’s been quite a few days…

He is growing tired of it. He feels alone. Even if he keeps on taking care of Galahad and his horse… And Lewis’ one. Even if he is not told to.

No one questions his presence. And it seems everyone is trying to come to terms with it. He is sure Lewis is commanding behind that damn door…

Arthur huffed, swaying his legs slightly as he sat. No idea what to do today… His wrist was finally free of that handcuff. The key was lost. So he had to go to the blacksmith… They broke it easily.

The idea of using a forge was tempting… But they are not giving him anything that could possibly knock out someone… So crafting to keep his mind busy is out the question…

He sat there… Looking at everything with curiosity… Keeping his distance from where the vampires were. He was near the servants’ quarters and the door to the storage…

Arthur rose an eyebrow… Seeing a servant, walking back to their quarters with a crestfallen look. Holding a small barrel…

He hid slightly behind the arcs… Peeking as he saw him near another human… Both exchanging worried glances at the storage’s door…

Whispering…

 

“…Did he?...”  


The one that came from the vampires’ wing shook his head, snarling.

 

“He refuses… Again. He is going to get sick…”

 

Arthur’s eyes narrowed, fast to pick up who could they be talking of.

Both servants glared at the barrel with disapproving eyes… Voices full of concern.

 

“He does not want to think of a slight bite… Nor even drink from a glass. He is being reckless…”

 

“He’ll surely get over it soon… I hope, maybe-“

 

“I’m not so sure… You should have heard him as I tried. He may lock himself in there for a whole month at this rate…”

 

“…You can’t be serious…” Arthur felt now the same worry, knowing as well what so much time without feeding could do. “That will-“

 

“I know. But there’s nothing to do. Now, will you give me a hand? The barrel needs to be cool… We can’t go around wasting blood…”  


“…Right…”  


Arthur finally stopped hiding as they carried the barrel back to the storage. Walking through the door, where they could not see him and disapprove of his presence. Heading where he knew there was a cold room, a lot of blood preserved, that could last days…

He looked down at his hand, his mind going through a million thoughts.

One was the most clear.

 

“…You idiot…”  


Arthur jumped down the arcs, snarling…

Walking fast through the courtyard, heading back to the west wing.

His eyes focused ahead… Determined even if nervous. Unable to see black wings dash above in the sky.

A figure landing swiftly on a balcony above.

Her eyes blinking as she gazed inside…

Not seeing him in the throne room.

 

“…Let me guess…”

 

Torn again?...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He leaned against the wall…

Taking a deep breath, as he hid besides an armor exposed in the corridor.

His eyes narrowed sideways… Counting each step.

One… Two…

The deadbeat patrolling near the stairs leading to Lewis’ chambers got closer. Yellow eyes fixed ahead below the pink hood, unable to see him.

Three, four…

Arthur held his breath. The vampire near. He knows they can sense him if he is close… He did not dare make a move or a sound. His contained breath would help him be unnoticed… If the vampire had no suspicions, it would not try to focus on spotting him… He has a chance.

Five, six…

He got smaller against the wall. The vampire finally crossing the armor.

His shoulders slumped in relief as he was unseen, the vampire walking ahead.

Seven, eight…

He took his own steps, silently. Moving around the armor and dashing for the stairs. Jumping down two steps at a time. Hurrying. For he had seen the way they patrolled, and in a minute, another guard would cross the hallway from the other direction.

He was mostly safe now, though…

He halted at the last step, glaring up the stairs. Smiling with a sense of pride…

He patted the wall at his side… The corridor pitch black. No lights, no torches or fire pits…

Slow steps… He did not want to trip and alert the guards above…

Amber eyes narrowed, trying to see the big door ahead.

He has to be careful. He must call for Lewis quietly. Last time the guards heard him. He does not want to be escorted away again.

He needs to see him.

He just hoped Lewis would not growl loudly… Or tell him to go away.

Arthur took the last step, halting upon the huge door.

Looking up at it with apprehension, his face showing no emotion but bitterness.

But his eyes were full of determination.

He blinked… For he could hear a trembling breath at the other side…

Lewis knows he is here.

Great… Might as well make things easier.

 

“…Lewis?”

 

There was no answer.

Arthur leaned a little closer… Trying to contain all his bitterness and anger inside. His voice caring.

 

“Lewis, answer me please.”

 

Arthur sighed, looking down sadly. Hearing movement… A long sorrowful exhale.

But no words. Not a single answer for his call.

He stood there, staring without emotion… His fist clenching slowly… Hearing something he knew. Labored breaths, almost growled, not voluntarily. Raspy, the sound of claws clenching in reflex…

Hunger… Contained.

Fool…

Arthur finally got fed up of waiting.

Lewis flinched, hearing a loud knock on the door. Arthur calling angrily.

 

“Open up...! We need to talk!”

 

He did not give a fuck if he was heard by the guards.

He needed to be heard by Lewis… He must listen!

Arthur growled, still ignored… But this time told away… The lord’s voice echoing faintly from inside.

Lewis dared to speak up… As angry as him…

 

“We don’t… There’s no talking the facts. You’ve seen and felt what I can do… What I am. There’s no excuse that can-”

 

“I don’t want excuses!” Arthur gave a kick to the door, fed up. “Indeed! You are a fucking vampire! I’m not here to try to excuse that! I’m here to try to understand why! I’m not going to try to argue your disease, but what brought it!”

 

“…It was a mistake… Mine. You only need to understand that.”  


“For fucks sake…” Arthur crossed his arm, raising an eyebrow with a huff, as if Lewis could see him. “No, I don’t! I understand that you are being a coward! Will this self-brought isolation fix anything? Will any of the pain you let yourself feel ease the guilt?...”

 

“…Did it for you?...”

 

Arthur took a step back, heaving baffled.

Knowing well what Lewis was talking about.

Daring to fight… Endanger his own life… Hunt.

Lewis snorted as Arthur stuttered, trying to avert the matter.

For it did not…

 

“J-just…! Just let me in… I know you have been in there without feeding, for too long. You are only going to make things worse… It’s not going to help either of us.”

 

Again silence…

Arthur let out a shaky breath… Laying his head against the door tiredly…

Whispering. Knowing Lewis would hear him either way…

 

“Please… Just… Stop it, you idiot. Not feeding will only hurt… You need it. You can’t ignore what you are… You are still here. I found you. We can still talk, we can still try to sort things up… It’s all that matters now. Just open, maybe take a drink. I know you have a lot saved… It does not hurt anyone… Just get out…”

 

Arthur kept going… Still knocking…

Calling… Unaware of the figure stepping closer from the stairs. Two sharp eyes laying on him with curiosity…

 

“Look, I don’t care about the bites, alright? I know you won’t lose it. I wouldn’t even care if you had to bite me again, if that only made you willful to-“

 

“My, such a loyal servant…”  


Arthur yelped, jolting as he turned sharply. Someone there.

He panted against the door in shock, again startled by a vampire just standing there, right behind him.

But he slowly frowned… Seeing no pink hood, no banner with a skull over her shoulder… In fact, green robes and black banner… Two spiked things over her head, that he would swear were tips of wings…

He has never seen her… And by her looks, she was not from Lewis' clan.

Chloe leaned her head sideways, the human suddenly standing tall, glaring at her.

His voice angry and defiant… His eyes piercing her, offended.

 

“I’m not a servant, vampire…”

 

Chloe blinked at him, raising a sleeve to her chin. Eyebrow up with a pouty frown.

 

“He’s not feeding… And to make matters worse, allowing this… Such a lord he is.” Arthur had to lean away as Chloe did closer. A snarl escaping him as she pointed at his chest with a sharp nail. Almost laughing…“Humans should not raise their voice to their superiors, you know!”

 

She was even more surprised, Arthur swatting her hand away harmlessly.

 

“You are not superior…! You are only infected by a disgusting disease that makes you twisted!”

 

“How dare you?!” She tapped a foot on the floor, Arthur still glaring as her wings opened, ready to swat. “For your information, this is only evolution! I could easily drag you all over and broom the floors with you! …Your pointy hair would be fitting… Were not for the fact that I’m not to lay a finger on other lords’ property! I could-!”

 

Both gasped, the door besides them slamming open.

 

**“He’s not my property…!”**

Chloe clapped with a grin, laughing as Arthur froze. Lewis standing there tiredly, glaring at them both like a scolding mother…

 

“Oh! He got out!”

 

“Lew-“

 

Arthur shut up, magenta eyes laying on him. Lewis again seeming cold, towering, intimidating… Between the shadows that tangled.

But amber eyes relaxed, seeing Lewis’ do. The tall vampire’s frown easing to a sad one.

 

“Let’s make things clear… I don’t want blood. Much less yours.”

 

“But-“  


He felt a pang of pain as Lewis ignored him yet again, stepping besides him to glare down at Chloe instead.

Crossing his arms, voice showing how done he was.

 

“What are you doing here, Chloe…”

 

She swayed, smiling like if nothing had happened.

Her attention easy to avert…

 

“Oh, just heard that you fell asleep, you know. And I just had to make sure you were not being a drama queen again and-“

 

 **“Cut it off, Chloe…** “ Arthur tensed, seeing him step again for the chambers. “I’m not in the mood…”

 

The blond looked at her sideways, hearing her cough, one of her claws covering her smile.

 

“Drama-“

 

 **“Would you two leave?!”** Both blonds yelped as Lewis outstretched a claw towards them, losing his patience. “ **I said I don’t want you here!”**

Chloe lost her cheerfulness... Seeing better between the darkness as Lewis moved. The floor of his chambers was covered in shattered glass... The mirror she could now see broken.

Lewis made a move to get into his room, to close the door…

But he growled and closed his eyes… Feeling a hand suddenly latch onto his arm… Keeping him of going in.

He could easily push it off… A human weak in comparison… It would be too easy.

But he only stood there, giving his back to Arthur as he spoke firmly.

 

“Too late, I’m not leaving, dude…”

 

Lewis opened his eyes, feeling pure anger as Arthur stepped around him. Into his chambers without letting go of his arm.

Only letting go when he was past the door, preventing any move from Lewis to keep him away.

Looking up at him with expectation… Firm. Even if his tone was nervous…

 

“Not until we speak. O-or you shove me out, which I doubt.”

 

Chloe watched awkwardly as both males glared at each other, a painfully tense minute… Both seeming to just want to pierce the other with their stares. Both angry… Chests puffed out in stubbornness…

Arthur grinned sarcastically, seeing Lewis surrender… Letting out his breath, stopping glaring as he shook his head.

 

“You have always been as stubborn as her…”

 

Arthur shrugged, snorting sadly.

 

“She would have kicked the door down. So, no.”

 

Lewis sat on a chair, bowing his head down tiredly. Holding his claws together…

Looking at Arthur with resignation.

 

“…What do you want me to say, Arthur?... I’m so-“

 

“Wait…”

 

Both looked back at the door, remembering they were not alone.

Chloe had a finger raised, eyes fixed on them both with a surprised and thoughtful look.

 

“Go again, Lewis?...”

 

Lewis and Arthur exchanged frowns, Lewis the one to question her.

 

“What?”

 

She pointed at Arthur, her fangs showing in a concerned snarl.

  
“Arthur?” Amber eyes blinked, the female vampire at his side in a second, motioning all over him. “The one that sent you to die? That Arthur? Who wanted to-“  


Arthur did not take kindly her glare… Or accusation…

Chloe hissed in surprise, Arthur the one to point this time. Facing her…

Tired of saying the same thing…

 

“I did not want him to die! I did not!”

 

She was not one to change her mind once set...

 

“Excuse me! But I saw clearly that damn scout of yours! You knew-“

 

Arthur gasped, his eyes widening.

 

“W-wait! You were there?!” Lewis shoulders shook… Both blonds screaming at each other. “You were in that fucking cave!”

 

“Yes I was! I wanted to stay calmly in there! But no! You had to send Lewis in there to fight a stupid fight he could not win!”

 

“Oh god, you better not be the one who bit him! I swear if you forced him to-“

 

**“SHUT UP!”**

Both halted… Hearing Lewis scream. Lowering their fists, that they had raised in anger… 

The tall vampire was holding his head with both claws tightly, fangs showing in a pained grimace… A tired growl that echoed in the dark room…

 

 **“Just shut up…”** Magenta eyes rose for a moment, piercing… His voice firm. “Neither of you hurt me that night. Just stop. **I can’t stand it.”**

It hurts…

Arthur stepped away from her, still wary… But not daring to scream at her with Lewis like this.

Chloe crossed her sleeves, staring poker faced as Lewis let out deep breaths… Trying to calm down.

Arthur was the first to speak, sitting in front of Lewis, eyeing them both.

 

“…Care to explain what happened in that darn cave?... You two were there… I was not.”

 

Chloe slowly neared the table, crossing her wings instead of her arms, in question.

 

“…So you did not plan for him to find his demise out of envy?”

 

Arthur opened his mouth, to retort grumpily. But Lewis was faster, cutting of any chance of arguing.

 

“He did not.” He did not raise his gaze from his claws and the table, still trying to calm down. “I only thought so blindly, for your words Chloe… And my own fears.”

 

Arthur laid his arm on the table, narrowing his eyes at her.

 

“And how can you be so sure she did not lie?” Chloe glared back, growling at him. “You were a rebel. She can very well be pulling it out of one of her sleeves and-“

 

Lewis had enough of the accusations.

He still regrets his own.

He slammed a fist on the table, shutting them up yet again.

 

“Arthur, she is NOT lying. I know. She is a blunt brat... And she was not the one to bite me…” He faced Chloe, warning, seeing her mouth open to ramble... “Chloe, if you don’t want me to tell you off my land, you better believe he is innocent, as I do. For he is…”

 

Painful silence fell, Lewis stopping talking. A strong headache...

But it did not mean he would stop hearing voices...

 

“Then…” Neither Arthur or Lewis met her thoughtful eyes… As confused as her. “If none of us is lying… Who did? I swear, that scout saw us there… A human one. There was no mistaking it was a rebel.”

 

Arthur covered his eyes with his hand, letting out a long sigh.

He tried to think... He tries. Yet he couldn't know.

Nothing made sense…

 

“I don’t know…” He trembled slightly, clenching his teeth. “I… I find it hard to believe my scouts would lie to me… For what?...”

 

Granted, he only gave them commands... But they worked for other officials...

He could only fear… Lewis speaking up, emotionless… Monotone…

 

“…There has always been stupid disputes between free men… Backstabbing…”

 

They heard back at home so many tales of fellow rebels rising higher thanks to stepping onto others… Ignoring their true enemy for greed.

Arthur met Lewis’ eyes… Both pondering… Finally listening to each other.

 

“…But what would someone win by plotting your demise?... No one but me took your spot. I was the one to rise in rank… What would someone win with you gone? You always brought more back home, you were useful.... You were not corrupt as others. A general to be proud of…”

 

A close friend…

He can’t think of anyone who did not see him with care…

Lewis laid down his claws, looking at Arthur… Sincere…

 

“…I don’t know… I have always wondered why you would do it. Now, I’m more lost… I don’t have the answers you want, Arthur. I would wish for them myself…”

 

They both stayed silent… Not averting their gazes from each other. Speaking without words…

But they both blinked… Chloe coughing, waving a sleeve nervously.

 

“It seems you have to talk about a lot…!” She swayed towards the door, speaking as she leaned at the doorframe. “And well, I doubt I will manage to make you take a drink Lewis… You two sort things out… I’m out. You can tell me about it when you know… Right? Right!”

 

Magenta eyes rolled as she walked away…

Giving her last word about this strange situation, echoing from the corridor with a little laugh.

 

“Nice to find out he is not a murderer! So don’t eat your brain up, Lewis! Will check on you soon!”

 

Her steps echoed as she bounced up the stairs…

Leaving them to sit nervously… Finally alone.

Face to face.

Arthur fidgeted, nervous as Lewis laid his gaze on him. On his neck…

But not for the hunger he felt…

The vampire fumbled with his claws, struggling to find words.

He did after a while… Shameful.

 

“…I left some scars…”

 

Arthur looked sideways, unable to see them now…

But indeed, even if the wound was now healed… He has seen in the mirror the faint marks, the last bite had been quite messy…

Yet…

 

“…I don’t care.” Lewis did not get how Arthur could shrug it off… “I’m sure the bite you felt was worse. So, would you tell me what happened?... If she did not bite you…”  


He is not blind… He can see Chloe is a lord.   
He does not know how to feel about her. Lewis seems to trust her… Yet she was the one to be in the cave… Her clan brought Lewis down for sure…

Lewis leaned back on his chair, looking up to the ceiling…

Finding strange how he was trying to avoid everyone minutes ago… And now he had to face it all.

 

“…Arthur, have you not questioned how have I been able to become a lord? How I have changed so much in so little time…?”

 

“I have. But I have always attributed it to your will and thick stubbornness…”

 

Lewis chuckled sadly, hearing Arthur dare to joke slightly.

It sure was strange… As if nothing had happened…

 

“Sure… I indeed needed those. But I assure you it would have not been enough.” Lewis rose a claw, holding it up close to his eyes… Arthur frowning as he twirled it… His three sharp nails not looking like the gentle hand he had before… “Chloe was not alone there. There was an ancient vampire, Arthur… One more old than you could imagine… Her blood powerful. I… I really thought you wanted me gone, I saw the enemy face to face after following your lead. We stood no chance against it all. There’s nothing to tell but how we all fell defeated. I had no chance to win, to avert it... I thought that fate was not for me, to fall for your hate… The offer of vampirism was there, at hand… And I took it. I betrayed you all, what I was. Hoping I would find answers. But I only found misery… Mine, hers and yours.”

 

“But you lived…”

 

Lewis rose an eyebrow…

Arthur was giving him a stern look… That he did not understand.

The vampire huffed, laughing at himself.

 

“…I would have been better dead. I-“

 

Arthur cut him off.

 

“No you would not.” Lewis stared baffled, slightly intimidated, Arthur looking at him angrily… Judging. “You would have been dead, yeah. And then what? You would have died thinking I hate you; I would have blamed myself all my freaking life. I would have probably died bleeding out wherever at others' claws, without finding out it was not my fault. Not entirely. But I found you now. I can see you, I can speak to you, I can understand! I try...”

 

Lewis shook his head, eyes showing pure sorrow. Horror…

 

“Arthur, I’m not the same. I-“

 

“That’s what you think. Maybe you are not in some ways...” Arthur huffed, laughing bitterly. “Fuck, I never thought I would say this… But… I don’t care you are a vampire. Look, you need blood, so be it. I can't blame you for it. You don’t torture humans as other beasts do. You actually rule with sense, I have not seen torture rooms, I have not heard screams in the dungeons. Even humans serve you willfully... You aren’t like other clans. You are the first vampire I would tolerate. Sure… You have anger issues… But I would be angry too if I thought I was wanted dead.”

 

How can he…

Arthur has always been too forgiving and kind... Too much.

He has not changed it seems...

 

“I bit you… I almost killed you. Your arm…” He showed his fangs clearly… Leaning slightly closer… Showing. “I am an enemy for you…”

 

Arthur seemed to frown at that… Looking down in sudden thought…

Lewis could only tremble as the blond finally looked at him again, shaking his head.

 

“…Not my enemy. I couldn’t bring myself to fight you now…” Arthur’s fingers curled… Voice doubtful suddenly. “…Am I still your enemy?...”

 

He felt slight fear as Lewis fell silent… Averting his gaze…

But his heartbeat relaxed… Seeing magenta eyes full of care, Lewis giving him a sad smile.

 

“You’re not… Deep inside I missed it all…”

 

Neither of them disappeared completly…

Arthur smiled as well, closing his eyes.

Growing quiet.

 

“…I missed you too… I’m just glad you’re alive.”

 

Lewis heart was beating with hope…

Thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could be forgiven…

Until Arthur voiced her name…

 

“Vivi still misses you…” Arthur did not see Lewis' eyes darkening as he spoke quietly. “She must be wondering if I’m dead… You should have seen her eyes. Maybe if we told her-“

 

“No.”

 

Arthur looked up.

The slight sense of hope in his heart faded… Seeing claws lay onto the table… Piercing slightly… Trembling.

 

“L-lewis?”

 

The vampire had a look on his face that unnerved him…

 

“She must not know.”

 

The blond sat wary… Lewis' demeanor changing… The chance to talk seeming to go away.

 

“I might be alive… But I’m a vampire now, Arthur. I can’t see her again. Not like this.” He stood suddenly, giving Arthur his back. “I have chosen a side. A side I can’t leave now. There’s no cure. There’s no way back. I own loyalty to the one that sired me… And I have no place between humans. You know they would burn me alive, end me without question. All of us are killed to purge the world… I’m dead for them. I’m but a ghost…”

 

Arthur doubted... Trying to find an argument...

It was true he would be hated… Wanted dead.

But Vivi loves too much to see Lewis like that… She would not judge blindly like everyone else.

She wouldn’t… Right?

 

“If she heard what happened, she would under-“  


The blond winced, shutting up as Lewis roared back.

 

“She will hear nothing!” Lewis glared back at Arthur, eyes narrowing over his shoulder… Glinting menacingly. “Arthur, she would hurt more by seeing me like this, than by mourning my death! She has always stood firm for humanity! A humanity I have pushed away willfully! I don’t wish her to see me like this! And she never will! She is far, safe with her own strength! She will move on… As I did. As I take responsibility with my people…”

 

Arthur stood slowly… Eyes disbelieving…

 

“…You are blind…”

 

They could never move on...

Yet Lewis did not accept it.

 

“I’m realistic…” Tears began to fall down Lewis’ eyes… As he looked at Arthur’s scars. “I can’t excuse what I am… You can’t either. I have hurt you… I can see that, I know it. I can’t push my actions off my conscience… I just can’t.”

 

Arthur shook his head, feeling a noose in his throat…

Raising his hand slowly, trying to reach for Lewis.

 

“I don’t care. I-“

 

He flinched… Feeling a claw suddenly latch around his wrist.

Magenta eyes watched sadly and calmly… For Arthur cowered in reflex… Only confirming it all.

There's still fear... Deep inside.

Lewis slowly let go, gently pushing down Arthur’s hand.

The blond only able to stand there, trying to steady his breathing… As Lewis left out the door.

Only two words needed to make him hurt...

 

“I do.”

 

Arthur bowed his gaze down… Shoulders shaking…

Hearing Lewis walk away through the corridor. No more words said.

Amber eyes closed, refusing to let his angry tears out.

Frustration and sorrow sinking…

Understanding...

But not accepting it all. Even if he could not change the facts.

No one can.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well...  
> At Least Lewis got out his room.


	25. Daring words spoken

He carefully peeked in…

His eyes narrowed, seeing no deadbeats, no one in the main kitchens…

Good.

He slowly stepped in. His tall figure still able to sneak if he so wished. No one seeing him head for this room.

Unseen.

All these days just wishing to bring as little attention to himself as possible.

Of course, that was not easy to accomplish… Not when every single vampire tried to ask him how he was handling the awakening, all feeling drawn to protecting him. Vampires and servants just kept on suggesting the intake of blood… Something that he refuses entirely. For all these days he has managed to make them leave him alone, with fairly good results.

All respected him… With slight fear, that he never wished to inflict. But it was there.

He manages to keep his people away from choosing for him…

But there is one he can’t manage to control.

As much as he can. He could. It would be easy.

Yet it is not at the same time.

Lewis looked all around… Fumbling with his claws as he stepped towards the counter slowly. Expecting anyone to enter the room at any second… And force him to walk away to hide again, out of sight.

But he sighed, a minute passing… No one knowing he was here.

Rarely anyone but him came here… Servants had their own kitchens. Vampires rarely ate. Only blood giving them the sustain they needed, their bodies in a state similar to death…

Granted, they sometimes enjoyed a good meal. Food could make the hunger fade, for some minutes or hours depending on what kind… They still savored its taste. 

But it was not needed. It was only a waste of resources that humans could use. 

Lewis brushed the counter with his claw… Closing his eyes as he remembered familiar voices… That brought his love for food. All he learned never leaving… He still treasured every moment.

He may not need it physically…

He smiled sadly, reaching for one cabinet, preserved ingredients inside.

It helped him focus on something else… Avert the loud voices.

“…Let’s see…”

He took out a knife, that he held expertly. Using it to cut some vegetables, even if he could use his own claws. Maybe even sharper if wanted.

A small smile was growing on his face… His fangs showing slightly without even realizing it. The vampire feeling a trace of joy as he let his mind set on the task. All the voices shutting up for a while…

He moved along the counter… His back facing the door.

A long while passing, his plates always complex. Well elaborated, time given.

Lewis did not hear the door creaking ever so slightly open… Something he would have heard in any other moment.

Unaware of two amber eyes glaring, a hand pushing slowly the door, carefully.

Arthur leaned there, staring at Lewis, a concerned and annoyed look on his face.

Able to see the sickening paleness on the vampire’s skin, the dark circles, the obvious traces of pain every time he moved.

But Arthur did not speak up this time. Not today. Not like all this week, having chased Lewis all around. Trying to reason, trying to make him see he needed to feed. Hating to see him this pained…

Lewis had avoided him well. Even if he could roam everywhere… And he had picked up mentally where he liked to be. At tall walls, in secluded rooms... In the armory he stil could not access...

It was not a surprise he came here… He remembers how much he liked to make food. Back in Tome tomb, back in any camp… At any given chance to share it.

He would have spoken up, stepped close. Scolded him again, to only see him growl and run away… Stubbornly.

Instead, he stood there, seeing him smile. Truly. Something he had not seen since… Since he left when he was human.

He did not want to speak up… Not yet. All the sadness and self-hate was gone in this moment.

Yet he knew it would be gone once he was done.

So Arthur moved… Silently. He knew as well how to be. Lewis did not hear him near the table, nor sit calmly on a chair. Not a single sound. All the faint ones like breathing unheard.

Lewis was oblivious to him, Arthur grinning with a smug smile, leaning on the table. A close view of Lewis claws, that even if dangerous looking, now were gentle. Not a single mistake as they handled the plate and tools.

Just like before…

Some minutes passed. Magenta eyes filling with glee as he deemed the food done. A nice brew made, meat and vegetables mixed. He let out a small chuckle, pouring some in a bowl.

He then turned around, to place it on the table.

But he froze.

Arthur sat calmly, tapping his fingers as Lewis finally dawned on him. His magenta eyes widening slowly. Standing there like an idiot, shocked…

The vampire almost stuttered as Arthur spoke first.

As if nothing.

“…Hi.”

“Y-you…” Arthur rolled his eyes, Lewis growling. Overcoming his surprise. Or at least trying…“W-what are you doing here?!... Here to try to tell me to drink blood again?! I-“

“Actually…” Lewis stood baffled, the blond raising a finger up, to lay it down, pointing tiredly. “That was not my first thought. But I may do it, now that I caught you. I was just hungry, heard movement in here, which seemed strange to me. In your absence, I was fast to make this kitchen the place where I snatched food from. No one comes here usually… I really was just thinking of a snack.”

An awkward silence…

Lewis still was not used to Arthur being so laid-back again… Not after all that happened. But there he was, acting like he was at home, like if he had no reason to be angry… Like if he was not a menace.

He… He was not. But… He still felt like it himself.

Arthur grew tired of the silence and Lewis' doubt… Again him the one trying to fix things up.

First things first...

“…Lewis, you’re going to drop the bowl.”

The vampire yelped, raising his claws slightly again. Realizing they had been shaking, slowly dropping, and so the food.

Amber eyes watched carefully, seeing Lewis take a nervous step away… As if to leave.

“…Don’t leave.” Lewis halted, doubting as Arthur called, trying to sound reassuring. “I won’t say a word about blood if you just sit and eat… I promise.”

He knows it can help slightly… And he knows more than he won’t manage to make Lewis satiate the thirst today.

Lewis was still near the counter… Just a small move needed to lay the bowl on the counter and leave.

Both their eyes met… Both calculating. Both having argued a lot through the week. Both stubborn.

Arthur could only smile in relief… Lewis glaring at him... As he stepped closer, bowl still in hand.

The human did raise an eyebrow when Lewis did not sit, instead pushing the bowl towards him. But he did not question him, understanding as he approached the counter again, filling another bowl.

To then sit in front of him with an exasperated sigh.

Arthur glanced back and forth between the bowl Lewis gave him and Lewis himself…

Which Lewis did not seem to like…

“…Weren’t you hungry?”

Arthur shrugged, waving it off…

“Kind of. Yeah. But I won’t try it until I see you drink.” Arthur gasped, quick to raise his hand. Fast to try to specify, for Lewis frowned at his words. “I mean the food…! The food. Not… That other red thing.”

Lewis looked at him poker faced. Arthur's lips up in a nervous laugh…

He thought that Lewis would just roll his eyes and leave.  But he was glad to only see him roll his eyes, rising his bowl slowly to his mouth.

His heart felt content as Lewis let out a short gasp, lowering the bowl after a long sip. His sharp eyes fixing on him. Eyebrow raised.

Voice bitter… But friendly.

“…Happy?...”  


  


Arthur nodded, grabbing his own bowl to drink the brew.

“Yes. Now you might stop moping for some hours, just maybe.”

Lewis shook his head, huffing.

Finding this absurd…

“…I really don’t know why I’m still here listening to you.”

He is sure he will try to convince him to drink blood after a minute…

But Arthur made another suggestion instead…

“Hmm, I can’t still figure out something as well…” Lewis blinked as Arthur brushed his goatee, faking a thoughtful look… Tone faked as well. “I really have this strange dejavu, you know? Even if this brew should be the first thing I have eaten from your cooking since you disappeared, I somehow have a _slight_ feeling it’s not. I don’t know… Like if I have tried something similar to it, not long ago… Maybe in a cell…”

Arthur was laughing internally… Eyeing Lewis sideways. Having to contain himself. His face had no price. A slight blush on his pale cheeks, his eyes wide, expression surprised and ashamed, mouth slightly open… Dumb faced.

He only mocked him more.

“But maybe it was just a delusion. Who knows…? Yeah, the food got suddenly better… But it was still simple, even if sometimes made exactly how I liked it… Just… Luck, for sure.”

Arthur finally dropped it off. Reaching again for his bowl.

Smiling as Lewis still sat frozen, his brain still trying to unfreeze itself.

While he just ate calmly.

“Yeah, this brew is much better… More thought to it.”

The taller male did not make a single move… Did not say a word while Arthur finished the meal in a few more sips. To then let it down… Standing up from his chair.

Walking with a smile towards the door…

Only halting there to say two words.

“Thanks Lewis.”

He then left… No scolding for avoiding feeding. No demands… No exasperated glares for the tension always there between them…

Lewis slowly lowered his gaze to his own food…

His claws gently laying around it… His eyes closing.

Staying there… Thinking silently.

Calm…

* * *

His hand opened…

He did not even look as his fangs left the flesh… The corpse dropping sideways as he let go. No blood or life left.

He let out a long sigh… Making himself comfortable on his throne, eyeing everything in content, his claw still half raised in front of him, prideful.

He stared at his small nails… Barely growing and hardening over the upper half of his fingers.

But it was something… And they were slowly growing. Finally…

He scoffed, seeing one of his brethren step into the room, approaching him with a firm look.

He could not avoid feeling anger… None but him seeming to be much different from humans. The only difference, sharper features, fangs and sharp nails that still could resemble their past…

How shameful…

He did not even move his gaze as the fledgling halted upon him, bowing…

“Sire…”

He scoffed again, never liking to be bothered after feeding.

****

** “What.” **

The other was not faced by his lord’s harshness, getting to the point.

“There are matters that… Should require of your… Attention.”

The lord leaned his head with a smug look, questioning.

“If it’s not that we’re running low on blood and wine… Don’t even bother.”

He does not want to waste his time with stupid subjects…

He is tired of hearing peasants complain of lack of prey… That belongs to him and the most strong…

He blinked, the fledgling insisting. Now nervously.

“No, it does not. But it’s still important. Some rebels-“

“Rebels…!” He laughed, laying a hand on his chest in faked concern. “What, did they manage to kill some weaklings again? Did they burn the farms of any humans daring to try to use my land? Can’t you lazy idiots hunt properly?... We sure could use more blood… There’s never too much after all, they are only-“

“Sire.” Green eyes narrowed as he was interrupted… “They are out of control… They-“

“They are nothing! Mere fools that try to show a trace of disobedience...! Only managing to annoy the fuck out of-“

“They have killed a lord.”

Green eyes finally looked at him seriously, taken aback.

  
“…” He laughed, not as cheerful… “Excuse me?...”

The soldier snarled, explaining in detail, having his lord’s attention. Finally…

“There are more rebels than usual… They have been raiding for a while, in the far borders. They have now managed to assault the weakest clan's capital. The first leading to our shared lands… They are assembling, more aggressive than usual, multiple groups. Not mere small groups, sire. They are still under control, the loss of that lord was insignificant, a young one after all… But it is still a show of defiance we should pay mind to. They could dare to near more borders… And forth. Few clans are in between them and us…”

His official waited nervously, as he let it all sink into his calculative mind… Laying back on his seat, tapping one nail on his fang.

A lord… Killed. So near.

It was not strange to hear that in disputed lands… Were young lords tried to settle and submit free men…

But here?... So close to his domain? Venturing into the vast mainland, where humans are subdued and their rule is undisputed?

There was painful silence…

Until green eyes glared again… An angry and hateful grin.

“We may need to handle this matter… Indeed…” He snorted, looking away… Already pondering how to handle it in the best way… “But to ensure little loss over our land… We may have to… Argue with one of our _dear_ neighbors…”

As much as he hates them…

Speaking with that winged brat was out of the question… He can’t stand her… He is still bitter she survived his small attempt at her life. Humans are just useless.  And a damn bother… A pest that never learns.

He won’t lower himself to make deals with her weak clan…

So…

He stood, snatching another glass from the nearby table, waving the other away.

“Gather my officials. We’re going to arrange a visit... We need to keep close ties…”

Before the soldier could move away , the lord gasped, raising a finger with a laugh.

“Oh!” He pointed sideways… Eyes showing pure vile as he motioned to the corpse… “And get that thing out my sight… It’s useless now.”

“Of course.”

He smiled, tasting the blood mixed in the wine… Not even looking as the dead human was dragged away.

Staring through a window to the now red horizon… Darkness settling…

Making his eyes glint, almost glow…

Always thinking sharply…

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates may slow down!  
> This message does not mean an hiatus. Just that I may take 2 days to write a chapter.  
> For if you click that little arrow there, you will see I have listened to the popular demand...


	26. Hate and care

His eyes watched closely…

The sun was raising… Still barely looming over the horizon.

The priest and doctor of the fortress was setting a stand near the storage’s door. Laying down a few instruments and a lot of recipients, that looked easy to seal…

There were needles…

Arthur leaned there at the arcs, watching calmly as the energetic vampire prepared everything. Not seeming to be bothered by the sun. Probably staying awake for hours… And planning to do so for the rest of the day.

He knows what this is all about…

Blood.

In the afternoon, the humans will wake, ready for their routines. But today for a different one.

Today… As every month, they donned blood.

Willfully. Not only because law dictated so…

He is sure that all the villages in Lewis domain are going through this today… For all the bloodsuckers.

Wonderful...

He stood there, biting his lip… Pondering, staring at it all.

A fairly easy procedure… A small puncture, blood taken out… There was ice and small cups with different substances. Calming creams and tea for after all was done.

Arthur huffed, ruffling his hair… Mind torn.

He never has been asked or ordered to do this… Lewis bit directly before. More efficient. This procedure involved a small loss of it all. And it could only be preserved for some days…

Lewis is not feeding at all now…

The priest kept on humming a tune… Unaware of the blond fidgeting not far away…

* * *

 

His claws twitched…

The tall vampire sobbed, letting go of yet another barrel… Able to see it was not worth. The blood inside was dried up, pointless to try to drink. 

The most fresh the blood, the most it satiated…

Lewis sighed, raising a claw weakly to his eyes… Standing there in the middle of the room. So many containers of blood… All empty or useless.

He had waited too much to acknowledge his hunger… He can’t stand it anymore. It hurts. More than his guilt. Something that tore him inside out.

But now… Now that he finally compels himself to drink…  It is all gone.

It has been gone for multiple days.

His brethren knows blood can’t be preserved for too long. So they feed as soon as it is available. Able to stand their hunger for a whole month… The blood flows alive in them for that much time…

He needs to feed more, being a lord. Feeling the changes more than anyone… And yet he behaves like this…

There’s no blood today. 

All can wait… All can wait for the day that humans give tribute. All his domain follows that rule. There is always more given than needed in the outer villages, and that quantity is always shipped here. To the castle, the safest place to keep it all. Where anyone can come when in need… The gates are always open…

He ignored the hunger when there was plenty…

And now he must wait… 

Not long… Tonight… Tonight the servants of the fortress will have donned. And he will be able to take some. Only some, all the vampires here must have their share.

And tomorrow… Or maybe in two days, a cart will arrive, having collected all from every town.

He just… Has to wait…

Lewis took deep breaths. Cursing it all.

He does not regret not feeding… He still does not wish to do so. 

But it is unbearable…

Both things kill him inside.

He could bite someone so easily… Yet he prefers the torment of waiting. He won’t bite again if he can avoid it. No matter if he would never kill.

His feet moved away from the barrels… The cold of the room not helping him any against his own. Shivers running down his spine as he still glanced at them…

He pushed himself to leave, slowly closing the door behind him…

His steps dragged up the long stairs leading to the courtyard… His head bowed down as his frame trembled. Fangs clenched… Sharp.

A claw raised, doubting to open the door back outside. For he had seen the medic begin to set things for today. The mere sight of the stand will make his veins burn… And blood won’t come until some hours…

He can’t stay here either.

He closed his eyes… Finally stepping out.

The breeze brushed his skin and hair… As he slowly opened his eyes, readying himself to ignore it all.

He could not.

Magenta eyes blinked… Then tall vampire standing there.

Seeing the stand indeed.

But there was something, or more like someone, that should not be there.

Lewis frowned, seeing Arthur there. Pouting as he moved his wrist with a grumble, the medic laughing at him. 

He could see the small bandage now tied around his wrist… He can smell the blood.

He clenched his teeth in contained anger… Claws clenched as he heard Arthur ramble, not having seen him yet there.

“Don’t think anything about this…” Amber eyes were looking away grumpily. Ignoring the amused look of the vampire. “I don’t do this out of submission… I only know that Lewis needs this…”

The vampire leaned on the stand, putting away the needles, cleaning them carefully.

Speaking without second thoughts to him. Blunt.

“I can’t assure you he will drink yours though…”

Arthur closed his eyes, snorting sadly.

Unaware of Lewis listening… Approaching.

“He may… I know there’s no blood. I have seen him go in there a few hours ago. And I have been the first to-“  
  


**“What are you doing…?”**   


 

Arthur gasped, hearing a growl, Lewis’ voice.

The priest did not even acknowledge his lord, keeping on his business cheerfully. The other two glared at each other.

Arthur snarled, Lewis towering at his side, questioning with his sharp eyes. The blond only nodded sideways, the small recipient he poured blood in still not sealed.

“I don’t know…” He rolled his eyes, waving his bandaged wrist. “Doing what everyone else does?”  


 

Lewis shook his head, raising a fist at him angrily. That did not make Arthur even blink…

“I told you I don’t want your blood! I forbid you from-!”  
  


“Too late, dude.” Lewis could only let out a nervous breath, Arthur shrugging at him with a wave of his hand. Not menaced at all, not feeling like he could boss him… “I already did. Blood, right there, what are you going to about it? Throw it away and let it be a waste?”

Lewis showed his fangs… Eyes narrowed as he tried to think of a comeback. Arthur had an eyebrow raised, a smug smile… Defiant…

“I- I…! I don’t want it! I-!”

“Tsk…” Amber eyes looked up, mocking. “Fine, be that way. Keep on ignoring your thirst just because it’s mine. I should have done it before you got out of there… You might have taken it…”

Arthur was slightly surprised as Lewis stuttered, laying out a fact.

“I- I would have known! It is-“

Arthur stared poker faced, the vampire slamming his claw onto his own mouth.

Amber eyes watched intently as Lewis cowered, blushing slightly, closing his eyes with a snarl.

The scent almost unbearable… It was taking him a lot of will to not reach for that recipient right now.

He took a deep breath, glaring again. Composing himself slightly, the traces of shame still there.

“I won’t drink your blood, Arthur.”

There was a tense silence…

Lewis could only frown… Arthur suddenly sighing, looking away. Tone disappointed.

“Alright. Then you will have to wait in pain until another one’s is available.” He did not even bother to discuss that it did not matter if he drank his. They had argued about it before, without results… “I guess another vampire will have it. And better enjoy it, for I don’t really care much if they need it. It’s clear you must find mine awful or something…”

Arthur glared down at his wrist… The slight piercing not hurting enough to be a bother. But he felt no content if it was for someone he did not wish to help.

He made a move to walk away… Fed up of trying.

To his surprise, Lewis spoke… Shyly, making him stop and look back.

“I- I don’t _hate_ your blood…!” He began to fumble with his claws, struggling to form words as amber eyes stared in question. “I… It is not bad… I don’t refuse it to make you think it’s disgusting or anything… It’s just…”

“Just what?...”

Arthur leaned his head… Waiting as Lewis spoke slowly…

Trying to make it clear… His magenta eyes showing pure care.

“I hate it is your blood, Arthur.” He met his eyes, firm… Almost scared… “I don’t wish you to bleed… Not again.”

They both stood there…

Arthur debated Lewis’ words… Again thinking how blind he was… While Lewis cowered, still ashamed of his actions. 

The vampire closed his eyes… Readying himself for anything the other could say… hearing him take a breath.

He has expected harsh words… Maybe mockery, a sarcastic retort.

But Arthur only spoke slowly. Kind.

“Lewis. Don’t you think I would not insist if it really was harmful to me?”

Magenta eyes opened, shoulders hunching as he only grew confused.

“What?...” Arthur huffed in exasperation, Lewis pointing at the scars on his neck. “It’s harmful…! It-“

“No it’s not.” He laid his hand on the scars, brushing strongly to make a point. Even if Lewis flinched at it. “This was before. Now, it would not hurt. I wouldn’t give too much, it is but a slight sting. Even if you maybe bit, it would be nothing in comparison… I always have been cowardly, you know it. If this really harmed me, I would avoid it. I would not have a bandage around my wrist!”

“But… I hate-“

“Well, I hate to see you like this, Lewis!” The vampire let out a trembling snarl, Arthur motioning to the blood. “I’m tired to tell you I don’t mind. Now, if you really care that I bleed, you will not let this blood go to waste. If you really care, that is?”

Amber eyes glared… Not real anger… Just tiredness.

He is tired of Lewis’ blindness… He can’t see he cares enough to not mind feeling a slight trace of pain. When he feels more with the disease…

He can see Lewis tremble… And not just for the thoughts… Not just by trying to understand. He can see the fangs, he can see the fear, the pain as veins burned… The sharp irises…

His voice was full of doubt and sorrow…

“I do care…” He glanced sideways… Afraid as he felt himself twist inside. Seeing all red… A sweet scent near… “I care, dammit… I’m afraid I could… Harm you again.”

He blinked… A laugh echoing.

Arthur chuckled slightly, giving Lewis an incredulous look…

“If you keep yourself sane, you won’t.” Arthur stepped close, not offended as Lewis took a fearful step away… Looking up at him, serious. “So just drink already. We will both stop hurting. I’m worried sick, you know…”

Lewis might hate the sight of his blood…

But he does not care. He hates seeing him ignore this, bring himself to this blind self-hurt.

For what?... It does not make him feel better, it does not amend what happened…

It does not fix anything.

But if he drank…

 

"...Just drink already..."

 

Arthur held his breath… Lewis’ eyes narrowing…

His claw laying onto the recipient after a minute… With doubt.

His eyes piercing him… As if not believing he really wished this…

So he only nodded, staying silent… Just waiting for Lewis to come to terms…

He needs it. Both know.

Nails clutched painfully… The blood seeming to mock him as he raised it… Feeling both ashamed and compelled… Its scent seemed to grow stronger.

And he could only fall for it… For a moment all surrounding him going away. As he let it fall onto his fangs, down his throat. The dryness soothed, the burning coldness fading as its warmness flowed…

Its familiarity… That he felt horrified to miss… Having seen himself seek it…

It all lasted little time… The recipient just having enough to make him wish for more.

Arthur frowned, seeing Lewis shake slightly, pant silently as he looked down, nothing left.

His eyes still showing hunger… But less than before.

The taller male huffed… The blond nodding with a small sad smile.

“…Now you can wait without hurting so much. Just a few hours…”

Sadness gripped Lewis inside… Arthur turning away, beginning to walk away.

He would have reached the arcs… Walked into the corridors to return to his chambers…

Were not for Lewis’ questioning… Again.

 

Voice bitter.

“…Why do you do this? Why must you care?... After all I’ve done?”

Amber eyes looked up… Not turning to face him.

Speaking up bluntly.

“…I simply do.”

He has always cared.

Lewis stood there… As his friend walked away. 

A satisfied smile growing on Arthur’s face…

While he only focused on the taste of blood.

So carelessly given…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but nope...  
> So next chapter: Acceptance, a letter and a horse.
> 
> The lands are big, so it takes time for things to happen... Or arrive.
> 
> New schedule!  
> Warm waves, hopefully a chapter per day.  
> Cursed blood, hopefully a chapter per two days.


	27. Can't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Lewthur sucks...

His eyes stared with anger…

His claw only wished to crush… He just wished to rip the letter in his hand. To pieces.

Letters never gave good news… Never since he was defeated that dreadful night. He hates to see any letter now… He still has Arthur’s locked shut in a drawer…

They have another meaning now… His own fault.

He still hates letters… Always laying him orders by his own lord, or telling him about losses to mourn, crimes, calls for help from his people, needs he must satiate…

Unwanted visits…

Lewis huffed, his claw carefully folding the letter. Done reading it. He has read it at least ten times already.

It only gets worse…

The prideful tone to it… Facts he won’t be able to deny…

A neighboring lord is going to pay… A diplomatic visit.

Joy…

He never likes it. But he can’t speak against it. He may have his own laws in his domain. But vampires have a very strict code between them, protocol, formalities…

He has never been happy to receive other lords, less gentle with their people… But he can’t do anything about it.

The tall vampire stood near the gates… Glaring at the horizon, already able to imagine that awful clan setting foot into his land.

This clan… Was not one he liked… Not one bit.

He was so focused on his thoughts… He did not hear steps behind him.

Lewis yelped, a hand snatching the letter from his claw, fast. 

“What you looking at so worried, Lewis?”

** “Arthur! Give that back…!” **

The blond snorted, leaning as Lewis tried to retrieve the letter. Failing miserably, even if he was taller and stronger. His claws only waving and closing on air, as he moved away his arm.

Lewis sighed, desisting, Arthur letting the document unfold with a wipe of hand downwards, leaning his head at it with an eyebrow raised.

Reading...

“…Hmm… Another clan?...” The blond looked at the vampire, curious. Always worried. “This is what is making you look like it’s the end of the world? Chloe is crazy, I admit, but…”

Arthur never has second thoughts to roam around him and find out every single small detail… Always trying to work or give a hand out.

But his worry for him is out of measure.

All this month he has been calmer. The tension was fading… Slowly. He had finally stopped ignoring the hunger, Arthur has stopped insisting.

Both had an agreement…

Arthur knew Lewis would not keep anything from him now. So he had no guilt from snooping on the letter. Having seen him in his throne room and all around, bossing. He did not avoid him anymore. More of the contrary… 

He threw out a fit when he found out his chambers were a mess… Now that he was allowed more things like tools… Well, maybe he complained about the mess with reason.

He laid out the letter calmly for Lewis to retrieve, listening as he tried to explain.

“It’s not Chloe’s…” He huffed, looking down as he put the document into a pocket… “It’s worse than her craziness…” 

Arthur snorted, crossing his arm at him, grinning with a shake of head.

“What can be worse than Chloe’s extravagance?”

Lewis looked down at him… His eyes stern… Almost scolding.

“Arthur… I know it has been a while since you stopped fighting… But I did not expect you to forget the horrors we can do.”

Arthur lost his smile, frowning slowly. Voice losing its joking tone.

“I have not forgotten… But you never do such things. I-“

“Well, this clan is not like mine. I did not call them, nor I have close ties to it.” He pointed a claw at him, laying out the facts. “They are exactly what made you lose your sleep while we trained. You had to have a torch lighted at all hours…”  
  


Lewis leaned against a wall, glaring at the distance with thoughtful eyes. While Arthur grumbled…

“Not at all hours… Only at night…”

A grumble he ignored.

Arthur pushed the matter away, focusing on Lewis’ worry.

Magenta eyes did not look as the other stepped at his side, looking through the gates as he did, both pondering.

“Are they that bad?... Can’t you just say, screw it, fuck off my land?”

“I could, yes.” He laughed bitterly, growling at nothing. “And anger all the other clans. The damn lord is a resourceful and manipulative bastard, he has close ties to others. It’s a shameful thing to deny hospitality to another lord. A shame, a show of weakness. All vampires of different clans hate each other behind their backs… But make it clear in their faces and you have a good mess in your claws.”

“I think it’s a mess as it is… By how you are describing it…”

“Worse. I have seen him before…”

He has no say in his land…

But that bastard will still behave like a disgusting beast when he arrives. He won’t lay a claw on his people, while he keeps an eye. But “accidents” happen… More if he is around… And no one to tell.

Lewis shivered… Remembering how that lord treats his own humans…

He could not avoid glancing down sideways… Arthur at his side…

He can feel his heart beating… Kind, honest, trustful… He can feel his own veins pulse for his. Under control.

But there is no control in those jerks… Only greed.

Arthur has never harmed him. He has only helped him. He can’t see any trace of hate in him. He has forgiven his mistakes. Understood his fault, his nature…

He is still here…

Still here. In his castle. Never even thinking of laying a foot past the gates, still following his rules. Never asking for freedom… Only recently their friendship clear. The aftermath of it all is still fresh…

He has not questioned it all this time…  And now… He fears his presence here… He comes to realize…

He is still keeping him… For himself.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, out of his thoughts. Sensing Lewis tense suddenly…

“Lewis?” The taller male did not look at him, bolting away, towards the stables. “Where are you going?”

He had fed himself the horses this morning… Lewis had seen him.

The lord pushed the door open, his sharp eyes fixing on the last horse. No emotion in him…

Arthur could only grow confused… Seeing Lewis take out his mare… A sorrowful but determinate look in him…

He took a step back, Lewis speaking up. 

Firmly.

“You have to go.”

Arthur stared as Lewis towered… Feeling lost.

“…What?...”

Fangs showed… Confusion not taken kindly.

Arthur gasped as Lewis commanded, his claw motioning at the gates. 

Voice tired, but never stopping.

“I have kept you enough time trapped here, Arthur. I should have done this sooner. You are free to go. I will have one of my soldiers escort you. You will reach disputed territory safely; I won’t let vampires in other domains try to hunt you.” The blond trembled… Lewis letting go of the horse… Reaching for his own shoulder. The magenta banner always there. “If you wear this…”

He took it off… And he laid it gently over his smaller shoulders… Letting it hang over his left one, covering his side like a cape.

Arthur let out a trembling breath… Not understanding as Lewis only continued… Making his heart skip a beat.

“Wearing this, no one should lay a claw on you. Can’t say for sure about loners… But every clan knows better than to seize someone with a banner…” He closed his eyes… Feeling a noose in his throat. “You can burn it once you’re near home… You won’t need it. And you can forget.”

There was painful silence… Amber eyes fixing on it… A million thoughts…

“…You…” Arthur raised his gaze, shaking his head. “You are not keeping me trapped here.”

Lewis laughed bitterly, Arthur flinching as he laid the reins of the horse in his hand, much like when he gave him that dagger…

His voice as tired.

“I did. I’m still keeping you here.” He stepped away, growling. “You don’t belong here. Your place is with them, with your cause. With her…”

Arthur remained silent… Sorting his own beliefs…

Lewis was taken aback… For Arthur spoke up… With words that struck his worst weakness.

“I can’t go back to her.” Arthur snarled, startling slightly his horse as he dropped the reins angrily. “For what? To be unable to tell her you’re alive? You forbid me clearly of writing to her, let her know! And now you expect me to go back and that I’m able to see her sorrow without telling her? She would ask questions I can’t lie to! If she can’t know, I prefer it as you said, let me be dead in her head! I can't lie to her!”

Lewis’ claws twitched…

Arthur did not cower as the vampire slammed his claws onto his shoulders, leaning down to glare at him. Face to face.

“You are not dead! You’re the same, you are human! Just don’t say a word! Say half-truth! You have been imprisoned… And now you can escape! You don’t have to be between vampires! You don’t share my side, my cause-!”

“I don’t share theirs either.”

Lewis watched as Arthur laid his hand onto his claw… His eyes showing pure sincerity…

His voice growing quiet… Cold.

“Lewis, I can’t go back. I can’t kill anymore. I can’t fight for a cause that someday could bring your end. I don’t want to anymore…” That does not mean he gives his heart and his trust to vampire rule… “You said it best… All is gray.”

Arthur stood there… Not moving…

Lewis hunching… Laying his forehead on the banner… As the other whispered his will.

“I won’t leave. Not if you can’t come with me.”

“…I-idiot…”

“…Maybe I am…”

They both stood there for a while… Few to see them as the sun stood above…

Lewis could only tremble… Arthur’s arm raising, laying around him. But he did not move away…

He had missed it…

By the time Lewis let go… Arthur’s horse had wandered away, no one holding the reins.

The tall vampire trembled… Looking away as he stood. Eyes laying on the fields ahead… Dark forests and uneven terrain, hills.

He could not know how much time would it be…

Arthur frowned… Lewis speaking up… Quietly.

“...I want you to stay away from any of them when they arrive. You hear me?... If you won’t leave…”

Lewis blinked, Arthur again waving his worries away… Sarcastically.

“Meh, I will just be another servant around.” Lewis turned, and indeed… There was the banner… Thrown to the ground, Arthur acting all laidback. “No one will notice me!... Though it will be a shame to wear those same boring clothes they all wear… But I’m willful to sacrifice my style!”

Arthur was not surprised as Lewis grumbled…

“…You are not a servant.”

“I can be whatever I want, dude… You can’t stop me. Your grumpiness does not face me anymore!”

Lewis shook his head, Arthur grabbing his mare and leading it inside the stables again.

He followed, leaning at the door with his arms crossed, his worry easing slightly with Arthur’s demeanor. A small smile growing on his lips.

“I will never understand you.”

Arthur shrugged, having left the horse in her own stable. Now walking again closer to Lewis, giving him a mocking grin.

“No one can. You all have empty skulls, you can’t even grasp my brilliance. I mean can you believe that no one wanted to use a crossbow as I did?!” He waved his hand, faking outrage. “It’s a bow, with a cross! CROSSbow!”

Lewis looked at him poker faced.

Arthur tried again… Slower.

“Cross…! Vampires?... No one gets it?!...”

“…I do.” Lewis rolled his eyes, sighing. “But it’s kind of a myth… So not funny-“

“It’s poetic irony! What better way to fight you all?!”

Lewis laughed, seeing Arthur pout.

Silence fell inside the stable…

Not an uncomfortable one… Both just leaning there, thinking of all the times Arthur tried to joke at their camps, while he sat making food at the campfire…

Hearing her laugh…

Arthur frowned again… Looking up.

Seeing magenta eyes cry… His gaze looking at nothing. Slow tears falling, while a smile still was on his face… A nostalgic sad one.

Slow steps were taken… A shiver running down as a hand tangled with a sharp claw.

That did not harm as it slowly closed around… Eyes closing… Heartbeats fast as he leaned down to hug him.

He missed her… So much…

But he had him… Still here. Still at his side.

Always loyal, caring, always there when needed… Never hateful…

He could feel his heartbeat as he held him… Both hurt… Both trying to heal.

He could feel his own cold heart beat… But not with the same horrible feeling. Not blind hunger…

He could never lose control again… Not even if he felt drawn…

No one saw as a claw gently laid on his cheek… Leaning slowly. Eyes fixed in question… Sharpening, yet only showing care… 

No one heard the small silent laugh… Amber eyes narrowed in question as well, but different. Daring the other, not a single trace of doubt…

Neither of the two needed words… The two cared. One did not judge or mind, the other let go of the shame…

The human shivered as fangs neared… Brushing again his neck… Yet this time lingering, his eyes closing as they did not sink yet. Arms holding him close, against his chest. One hearing the strong and slow heartbeat, the other feeling the fast but fearless pulse as he waited…

A small frown crossed his face… A slight faint sting finally felt… But he soon relaxed, barely hurting, not more than a scratch would… Shooting circles on his back…

They stood there… Holding each other as their blood mixed…

One glad to give, the other never taking too much. Both knowing this was best. Both feeling better with it… Close. Able to feel the other there, trusting.

Fangs eventually let go… 

But their hold did not.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, we will finally see the villain.  
> I mentioned this thing was LONG.


	28. A dreadful sight

He sat calmly…

Amber eyes watched warily… As he watched the field below. From above, glancing down from a tall wall, the figures he saw creeping closer form the distance…

Amber eyes narrowed… Seeing vampires… That did not give him any sense of trust. Marching closer and proudly towards the gates, their green eyes full of arrogance…

Black banners on their shoulders… Displaying hands… With an eye on their palms…

Showing well how they were…

Lewis had told him their specialty. Killing their enemy before it could see them… Like mist. Backstabbing sneaky morons…

Arthur sighed, now understanding more or less while Lewis did not look forward to this… He could see them closing. And they were not traveling without sustain… A cart between them, a cage with a few slaves…

Disgusting…

Arthur huffed, pushing himself down with a jump, walking away. Reaching the end of the wall, going down the stairs of the tower… Heading back for the servants’ quarters. Where he would be staying while these beasts roamed… 

Who knows for how much time…

Lewis did not like the idea of him leaving the chambers he gave him… But they both knew it was for the best. Lewis had a reputation; no lords would see with good eyes a vampire treating a human as equal as their kind… It would raise mockery and bad relations…

The servants had nice rooms… It was fine for him…

Lewis did not like it one bit…

But here he was… Standing at the gates… Arms crossed as he contained his glare…

Seeing clearly green eyes, amused… As he rode his horse, leading to his castle.

The taller vampire huffed as the other got down from his steed, walking into the courtyard like it was his…

Smiling like a jackass… Voice full of vile, hidden as always as he greeted.

“Good to see you, Lewis…” He and his men stood upon him, his deadbeats tense as both clans stood near… “I see you still keep everything in order in your place… Too fancy for my taste…”

Lewis can’t say he is glad to see him…

His voice came out formal, slightly firm…

“Hello… Markus…”

He dragged his name tiredly. The mere thought of it unpleasant…

Markus laughed, Lewis containing himself of growling as the other lord placed his hand behind his back, speaking like he was at his own place… Looking up at him with a grin…

“Now, I have not traveled so much to just greet you… We have things to discuss and arrange-“

“Only discuss…” Lewis grabbed his arm non menacingly, lowering it off himself. “Whatever you want, you know I may object to. Easily…”

He made the last word clearer…

Markus only shrugged, not looking away as he snapped his fingers, his troops moving… To set themselves around.

“Very well… But I’m sure you will come to reason once you hear me out, young one…”  
  


Lewis smiled, but his fangs were clenched in an exasperated grin…

Watching as the bastard walked ahead, towards the corridors, heading for the throne room.

“Now, I’m thirsty, such a long travel…! Shall we begin discussing as we have a drink?...”

He shook his head with a tired sigh, taking a first step to follow inside. Not wanting to drop his gaze off him…

“…Right…”

But before he went away… His claw moved subtly behind him.

Yellow eyes narrowed… His deadbeats nodding subtly. Bowing as he left them.

Understanding…

Never leaving their gaze from Markus’ brethren…

Knowing…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will have the bastard in action and awkward moments next chapter...   
> Very awkward moments for Lewthur.  
> Oh boy, why did I put that in the script...


	29. Change of mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This is awkward.
> 
> Before I go on, Markus is a lot older.  
> And vampires have a lot of culture. Strange traditions...

 

He sighed…

Glaring at the tray on his hand… Then to the messy kitchen.

The servants worked tiredly, this time as reluctant to serve as him.

Strangely enough, he was more willful now than them.

And surely not for the noisy group of gluttons in the adjacent banquet room… Hell no. They were the reason servants were going in and out in a hurry with more drinks and food… 

He still despises vampires…

The reason why he is wearing these servant clothes and handling a tray as well, is for Lewis.

He needs all the help with this chaos… And hell if he will do nothing while he deals alone with the jerks.

As much as Lewis objects, he must be a servant anyway. At least a fake one. He could just hang in the quarters… And wait. But that was not his style.

He and Lewis know that he must not show that he is treated like a vampire. It would be more chaotic if they found out…

Stupid vampire snobs... Them and they fucking laws.

So here he is… Waiting in line to carry more stupid drinks. That he will try not to look at… Because god knows it is not only wine and beer…

While he stood there in grumpy silence…

The big dining room was anything but quiet.

Deadbeats stood with tired but firm gazes in the room… Refusing to sit with the other clan, who crowded without hesitation the huge long table. Taking for themselves all the drinks and food they could… The end of it was lacking any food… A map laid on it. The two lords presiding.

One more gladly than the other.

Lewis sat there, his head leaned tiredly onto his claw… As he watched Markus point a nail at the map, his other hand holding a glass… Always waved around while he boasted…

Trying for the second day to prove a point.

“How clear must I make it, Lewis?...” He smirked again, a little snarl. “I tell you, you should send some troops. They are causing too much trouble…”

The taller lord glared… Not knowing yet how could he be so patient…

“…And why should you not do it yourself? If they are such a threat… Why should I endanger my soldiers for clans that have never stood for me?...”

Markus smirked… Seeing well through Lewis’ faked coldness and calculation. Knowing well his hidden kindness…

“You did already… You have… Quite a reputation for stepping into action when you see danger.” Lewis closed his eyes, wishing he could shut him up. Even if he had a point. “Look, both our lands are side to side, facing the outer domains, only a few clans between free lands and us. What do you think will happen if those disgusting humans go through them?!... You and I will be the first to have them at our doors! I have been doing quite a good job at killing those sneaky worms… But they are more this time. And more… Equipped. They are thinking this through for once.”

Lewis felt only exasperation as the older vampire patronized him… Leaning close… Almost able to smell the blood on his fangs.

“Lewis, you don’t understand, you are still too young. You have not even reached a century-!”

** “That does not matter.” **

Markus raised his claw, dismissive and never faced.

“Right…!” He waved his nails, continuing as if nothing. “What I am saying is that you don’t grasp the complexity of it all… Maybe once you grow older, you see how stupid it is to see humans as something worth much… They are only cattle, that likes to give trouble… And trouble they will give! The more loose you let them, the more freedom they want… So… We must slash the root of the problem! See, you are quite… Useful in battle. She gave you quite the gift… If you led against the rebels, we could break through their damn fire more easily, and with my help, we can push them back to where they came from, and maybe even win some territory… Claim everything they won… Some useless lords erased…”

How he hates his greed…

All grow greedy… Fighting each other behind their backs.

Markus' smile faded faintly… Lewis huffing, his eyes narrowing at the map…

“…The other clans are fending themselves for now…” He pointed a nail at the borders… “The main army of rebels is settled where they purged one clan. Yet they are not advancing much more. I know how rebels work… They are merely sending small groups now, wherever they can, into every land… Doing small but continuous damage. Raiding, and then hiding. They are looking for a weak spot.”

Markus rose an eyebrow at him… Leaning on his seat…

“Aren’t you quite a leader…”

Lewis crossed his arms… 

“You may think I rose in power for being sired by her… But I would have perished without my own merit…”

Markus laughed, his eyes hiding mockery as he took another sip from his glass… Eyes narrowed sideways…

“Maybe she let you fend on your own… To see if you were worth…” Lewis caught well the vile… Even if the tone hid it. “It is a good thing you proved it.”

Markus opened his mouth…

But he halted, both lords blinking as a loud thud echoed, followed by drunk cheers.

All yellow eyes in the room narrowed with shame and apprehension… Seeing Markus' brethren cackle, one of them slammed an empty barrel off the table… Too many drinks taken… And no more blood… That they were consuming like it was unending…

Lewis clenched his teeth…Taking deep breaths…

Green eyes blinked, the chair at his side moving… Lewis coughing as he stands…

“…I’ll be back…” He sighed under his breath, finding relief as he literally excuses himself out… “I shall bring another barrel… Bigger…”

Markus shrugged, fine by him. Even if it meant having to wait to keep on arguing… The idea of blood was always the most important for him.

He would have kept his gaze onto his glass… Were not for the fact that it was now empty.

He snarled, leaving it angrily onto the table, leaning onto his seat, glancing prideful while Lewis walked away.

He raised an eyebrow… Seeing the tall lord halt… Upon a servant that walked out the kitchens' door.

A blond… Who seemed to glare in defiance as Lewis raised a claw for him to halt… Both seeming to exchange some words. 

Markus would have been surprised on its own that a human would dare speak up to a vampire, like this one seemed to be doing…

But his green eyes slowly dawned in another thing…

He had seen this human before.

Once.

He never forgets prey, he never forgets an enemy…

That human…

Markus sat there… Staring as Lewis forced the blond to stay put in one spot, not nearing the table… But still holding the tray with the drinks on his only hand. His amber eyes glaring as Lewis walked out…

The same human… That had glared at him when he gave those fake letters. That almost saw through him...

Markus snarled silently, containing himself from showing any reaction in his body, subtly averting his face from the human’s point of view. Honestly surprised this former strategist was here… here, in Lewis' domain.

He knows… He knows that the general he caused to go to that cave is Lewis… He had failed to kill Chloe or Shiromori… What he had wanted to raise in power. But his move ended up useful anyway, less rebels and a new born…

A human general that had fallen because of his doing… Because he was in that camp that day. Lying to this very human, now standing here…

Markus sat there for a minute… Dreading the blond could recognize him…

But he calmed down externally… Amber eyes eyeing all the room tiredly… Including him. Only to yawn… No thought…

The vampire raised his hand slowly… Eyes fixed on his small nails… His hand resembling more a claw. He can't pretend anymore around humans...

He had changed…

But he still resembles what he was that day… Features almost human… His face is almost the same.

If this one were to recognize him…

If Lewis were to know he had delivered those letters… If he were to realize it all, he would lose an important ally. One he needs at his side. One all vampires need…

Green eyes moved subtly… Narrowing at Arthur.

They don't seem to know anything... Lewis does not know.

Lewis seems to spare easily his enemies…

But he does not.

The vampire looked around him, pondering deeply…

A few servants stood nearby near the banners… Deadbeats keeping watch… All tiredly watching as his brethren made a mess, most already complaining of not enough blood, their drinks mostly wine now…

Too many people for him to kill directly… He can’t hunt any of Lewis’ humans without reason…

But… If one thing he is… Is resourceful.

Arthur yawned again… Grumpily standing there at the far end of the room, holding a tray, with beer no one wanted. Most vampires wanting wine, that other servants carried. 

All the better for him, the less he would have to near the bloodsuckers…

He stood there, his mind awakening slightly as she heard the lord suddenly speak… Loudly.

Causing the ones that were making a mess to halt.

“Brothers, stop bickering…!” Fangs showed as he waved a claw, motioning exaggeratedly at all the mess. “There’s no need to get so edgy… I know you have not fed as much as you like since we left home… But Lewis has gone for more to show his hospitality… An unending generosity…”

Deadbeats seemed to tense, not liking the look in all the green eyes in the room… Markus’ clan was now listening intently… As their lord blatantly boasted…

“I’m sure… That he would even allow us to have the best and most fresh blood… A show of respect between proud clans… After all…”

Arthur could only blink…

Finally realizing that suddenly… All eyes were on him.

Markus wore a sick smile… Laughing.

“It’s tradition…”

Arthur shivered… Yellow eyes and green eyes narrowed, ones with anger the others with amusement… The deadbeats’s claws twitched as they growled silently…

All vampires always knew which was the best prey…

And by how they all looked at him…

“…Fuck.”

Lewis was not around.

* * *

 

Magenta eyes were full of exasperation.

He did not hurry as he carried the heavy barrel on his shoulder, walking back through the west wing to the dining room. Having picked up the biggest container. 

He was walking as calmly as he could, not really wanting to go back there so soon. This moment helping him relax and prepare himself, for more ramblings from the jerk.

He would have kept on walking slowly…

Were not for the fact that as he neared… He heard a faint commotion that no human would hear.

His eyes blinked… Hearing growls, and yells. Thuds.

His claw twitched…

And he fastened his pace. 

Hearing a brawl.

* * *

 

Deadbeats growled loudly.

While the other clan laughed and hissed.

The vampires were clawing at each other, punching, intimidating… Circling each other in a not deadly dance... But one of defiance.

A chaotic circle was at the far end of the room.

Lewis’ brethren were shoving Markus men off… Or at least trying… 

For they were trying to bite a blond. 

Key word trying.

Arthur huffed, trashing wildly as one vampire held his arm, pulling at him. His amber eyes narrowing as two other circled him, an annoyed expression on their faces. For he was not giving them an opening. Giving the one holding him a hard time, keeping on punching with snarls, moving…

Deadbeats kept on trying to push the vampires in between them and Arthur, the room pure chaos. The invited clan was demanding blood, like it was a game… While deadbeats claimed it was not to happen without Lewis’ word. Which they knew he would not give, all knowing how he treated Arthur by now.

The rest of servants had ran out, shielded, as they tried to shield Arthur now.

Yellow eyes only filled with more anger as another green eyed bastard managed to grip the blond.

Who hissed, the vampire pulling at his hair, leaning his head… Exposing his neck.

His amber eyes wide as a third neared… Looking like an official… By the mocking look in the eyes…

Wanting a first bite…

Hell no.

All blinked, said vampire only whimpered suddenly, bending over to the ground slowly… 

Arthur spat down at him, his leg having dashed forward as he neared… Hitting squarely.

“Fuck off!” He kept on pulling, the other two hissing at him. All as angry. “Let go of me, you fuckers!”  


 

Arthur gasped, one of the vampires holding him letting go.

He smiled slightly as he saw Lewis’ second hand, her claw clenched… Having punched off one, after managing to push herself between the crowd.

Her fangs showed, Arthur gulped, the two mostly surrounded by green eyes… Her figure leaning ready to shove them off, claw rising…

She would have pushed off the one still holding Arthur… What Lewis would do…

Were not for a loud slam echoing at the door, so loud that it made the brawl stop.

All froze. Eyes filled with nervousness… Seeing Lewis standing there… His eyes wide, the barrel he had been carrying dropped loudly from his hold…

All vampires seemed to shrink under his gaze… Which was slowly dawning onto the chaos… The huge mess that would not be easy to clean. The drunk look on most of his guests…

But his anger could only reach dangerous limits as he finally noticed what was in between of all the crowd. A multitude of green eyed bastards, one holding Arthur. Who was still snarling. All their eyes sharp... Fangs as well.

All flinched as the tall lord’s voice rumbled.

** “What is the meaning of this?!” **

****

Lewis moved fast.

Arthur smiled, his arm finally free… The one holding him yelping as he was slammed a few feet along the ground, Lewis claw whipping up sideways. Not making a single scratch on the blond…

Lewis made every single one cower away, his height seeming to increase as he growled deeply. His eyes aflame.

No clan was ever allowed to harm a human without his consent… They could take small bites from willing servants. Indeed… But never kill. 

He can see the hunger in their eyes right now, the ill intention. They wanted to take every single drop of blood… They wanted to kill.

That, he would not allow…

Much less Arthur.

** “What were you thinking by-“ **

****

“My…” Lewis’ gaze moved coldly… Hearing the calm yet vile voice. Suggesting. “We only thought our host would share the best he has!...” 

Lewis trembled, growling silently… His gaze not leaving green eyes as they pierced them… Arthur hiding behind him slowly, hearing the serious menace… Questioning.

“Would you not... Lewis? To deny us such thing would be a disgraceful move... I’m sure any lord knows better…"

Fucking traditions…

Arthur cowered as the vampires around them laughed… The deadbeats getting nervous as Lewis seemed to doubt.

Magenta eyes filling with worry. For like when a host was expected to give the best wine… A lord was expected to share the best blood…

He did not expect Markus to pull out the protocol and formalities card… Not all lords do. But all respect the code. He did not expect him to be so greedy… Not so soon.

He had acted as soon as he let his guard down…

Bastard…

Lewis’ claw, moved… Arthur looking up at him as he grasped his arm gently, a reflex move to shield… Both tensing as green eyes questioned… Taking steps closer.

As if knowing he could not deny them Arthur's blood.

He can’t say no… It would be like cursing their clan, show ill intentions, a declaration of animosity… A shame. It would bring problems to his people… Borders closed, no commerce, other clans reluctant to support...

He looked down… Trembling, seeing fangs… And Arthur standing near him, his eyes full of trust… But dreadful.

He can’t let them harm him either.

His deadbeats did not make any moves this time, unable to fight… As the other clan took a step closer. Intentions clear… 

Their lord mocking and taunting…

“Well…?” He raised his hand, his brethren showing little patience… “We’re thirsty… Step aside and-“

****

** “N-no.”  ** All blinked, Lewis nervously but firmly pulling Arthur closer to him, making the blond yelp in surprise. “ **You won’t lay a claw on him.”**

Markus’ eyes narrowed… His hidden anger showing for a moment.

This youngster played a dangerous game arguing with elders…

“No?... Are you disrespecting your guests and superiors, Le-?!”

Markus was the one to be taken aback… For Lewis suddenly stood firm, serious, pushing away the doubt and nervousness that had been there. His claws laying around Arthur, almost squishing him against him. Said human fidgeting in surprise for being so near, held between Lewis' arms.

Lewis voice firm, fast, angry… Pushing away all shame that tangled.

“I’m not the one showing disrespect…! But you are.” He pushed the words out. He would make a fool out himself, but all for his safety…“It would be a disgrace for a guest to lay a claw on a lord’s morsel!”

Arthur had no idea what the hell that meant at first…

But he began to have a slight idea… That he did not like. For everyone in the room stood in surprise, all eyes widening. All the vampires began to whisper after a few seconds, deadbeats sighing or standing mouth agape… Most of the other clan was looking with anger or cackling in mockery… And as Lewis blushed and shied madly, his second hand’s eyes were glinting, her claws grasped together like if she had heard the most well kept secret…

Arthur’s face slowly went red, while Lewis snarled shakily. Bolting with him still in his hold towards the door. The room growing loud again. Luckily the only harmful thing the laughter and whispers… Vampires with smug smiles and mocking eyes… Only yellow eyes holding respect.

Hunger forgotten…

Markus growled, standing between the crowd, watching as Lewis dragged a frozen blond away… His plan failed.

He huffed, letting himself sit on a chair, slamming a cup down in exasperation… For he only managed to annoy Lewis… And not kill Arthur. Making things even more complicated…

He came here to try to convey Lewis to fight…

But a change of course was needed… His priority… Was to see that blond dead…

And keep his little secret untold…

He could not let Chloe’s clan know he wanted them gone. He could not let Lewis consider his loyalty, his defiance for fire useful… 

He can’t let that former rebel live.

As he cursed and pondered…

Lewis walked ahead fast, his claw still holding Arthur's wrist. Not looking back at him as he dragged him along. Which he did not object to, still frozen by all the chaos.

Both vampire and human were blushing madly, Lewis afraid to even say a word, Arthur afraid of asking what the hell had happened. Even if he understood that Lewis had said… that, because he had no other option…

It took a few minutes for Lewis to halt and finally let go…

Magenta eyes closed with a grimace as his nails unlatched, stepping away without facing him. Both standing now in a secluded corridor… No one near.

There was silence for a while… Lewis taking deep breaths as he felt amber eyes fixed on his back… Surely full of confusion and shaken...

Lewis eventually whispered… Still not facing him… Blush gone… Replaced with an ashamed frown.

“…I’m… Sorry about that. I should have not left…”

Arthur brushed his own shoulder… Looking down, voice quiet.

“N-no, it’s fine… Those morons are just… They would have bit me…” He raised an eyebrow… Heart beating fast. “S-so… I-if I’m correct, that meant-“

Lewis cut him off. Eyes closed in a nervous grimace.

Tone conflicted.

“You’re n-not… That…" His voice grew firm. "I did not mean that…”

Arthur is not his property… Not something…

Lewis did not see the realization dawning in amber eyes… Nor the sudden sad look crossing Arthur’s face…

The blond laughed quietly… Looking away with a small sigh…

“…Hmm… T-thought so…”

Lewis still has Vivi’s memory…

The vampire exhaled shakily, fangs clenching. His own heart pounding.

“T-they should not dare see you as prey a-anymore…” He looked over his shoulder, both noting the nervousness in the other… “B-but I can’t trust them. I told you so… I beg you never roam far from the guards, Arthur… P-please…”

He can’t bare the idea of something happening to him…

Lewis sighed as Arthur nodded slowly…

His magenta eyes narrowed with pure emotion… Watching as he walked away towards the eastern wing… Back to his quarters… Looking crestfallen and shaken.

Lewis dashed away, averting his gaze… Back to his dark chambers.

He needs to be alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cough*  
> Morsel... A vampire's favorite human, be it for blood or thought. Treated very kindly, maybe even like a lover. But seen more... Like a pet, a property.  
> Normally only in nobility.
> 
> Why did I make this in the first place?...
> 
> So yes... Lewthur. Which I will keep awkward.


	30. Always watching intently

He huffed…

His face showing pure disgust as he saw the green eyed morons walk around the castle like if it were theirs… All having a room, all crowding the main halls, always loud…

Arthur kept his distance… Doing his own thing… Never choosing to walk through a hallway that did not have a deadbeat standing guard.

He looked down at his arm, holding against him some things he had picked up from the forge and storage…

He was walking towards his room… The sun setting.

But he was not heading towards the east wing… Not back to the servant’s quarters.

He was going into the northern one. The western side of it. Near the tower…

Soon after Lewis had… Said that, he was assigned another room, not as small as the servant’s ones. Not as big as the chambers vampires disposed of. One nearer to Lewis ones. Lewis had hated to send him to the eastern wing, and now had an excuse to give him a better place to be in while these jerks stayed… The chambers he had at first were still too much to be accepted, and out the question.

But this one had a bigger bed, and more furniture. Definitely more good to look at.

Lewis knew well that he hated to not have enough space to mess around and craft small things…

That he roamed freely would not be questioned either… 

Arthur crossed an outer corridor, heading for the inner ones… His figure seen through the big arcs connecting to the courtyard…

Unaware that he was being watched.

Green eyes narrowed… Seeing the blond get inside… Out of sight.

But not for long.

Markus whispered, he and two of his men standing there…

“…One hour… Everyone is still half asleep…” He chuckled… Fangs showing. “He has been awake all day…”

The other two nodded… Having listened closely to their lord…

He needs a distraction…

He has been keeping an eye on the blond for a couple days… Pondering… He needs to end him without noise, without leaving any clues… An accident or… A death he can’t be blamed for…

There is always a guard around… There is always someone watching over the lucky human…

He sees that Lewis cares somehow for the maggot… His eyes are always looking away in worried thought while he speaks to him.

This nonsense would end soon enough… At dusk.

They stood there for some minutes… Their eyes beginning to glint as darkness fell…

And as soon their figures blended in the dark…

They moved…

Arthur was now standing in his room…

His eyes lidding slightly… Having being walking around all day. While the sun rose, less vampires roaming… 

He looked down, trying to push his sleepiness away as he felt something nudge his feet.

He smiled, Galahad there, looking grumpily at him, whiskers twitching in annoyance. His front paws laying onto his leg… He could only feel content as he saw his hamster stand with the small wooden wheels he made…

Arthur laughed silently, leaving the small scrap pieces on a table at his side, to then crouch. His hand moving to pet Galahad, who let a small grumpy growl.

“I know, buddy… You don’t like that we have changed so much of rooms, I know… It’s chaos.” Arthur gave him a last rub behind his ears, shaking his head. “But what can I do, huh?...”

The hamster dropped his paws off Arthur’s foot, letting him stand. He just sat there on the floor as the blond yawned again, walking groggily towards the bed.

Voice tired.

“We… We just have to deal with it for a while… Just… Get used to this room for now, Galy…”

Little black eyes rolled… Seeing his owner crawl onto the bed like a vampire that had spent a day at the beach, water and sun… His groans sounding like a zombie…

Galahad padded slightly, rolling his way to the spot he considered the best to stuff himself.

Wanting to hide as much as possible, hearing two things he did not like. Vampires waking up… Slowly gathering outside… And the faint snores now reaching his sensible ears.

Arthur was fast asleep as Galahad huffed, rolling under the bed… Munching slightly at one blanket, not caring to rip it slightly with his teeth. Letting the cloth onto the floor… To curl himself on it.

He tried to fall asleep like Arthur…

Both unaware… Of the vampires plotting outside in the nearby corridors…

Markus leaned at a corner… Glaring as he peeked into the hallway with the door he needed to cross… Get into that room…

The problem…? The deadbeat always making guard there. Stern yellow eyes, his stance never moving an inch… Almost seeming to be one of those armors displayed around in the castle…

The lord waited there… Only having hate for the small inconveniences…

Gladly… He could deal with them.

He grinned wide… Fangs showing in a pleased laugh, hearing a sudden commotion two hallways ahead. The guard blinked, hearing two vampires yell, what seemed a drunken brawl. Curses and shoves, the noise of an armor thrown to the ground.

Markus stood… The deadbeat bolting for the noise, commanded to keep watch on any possible trouble near this room… 

Sadly, by doing so… Ignoring the true menace…

“…My…” He chuckled, laying his hand onto his chest in a proud stance. “I should give them an acting award… They are overdoing themselves…”

He could hear them now faking anger… Insulting each other as the deadbeat tried to make them stop pushing each other.

They would not stop… Not until he did his part.

Which he will… Efficiently, unseen and without leaving any trace…

The vampire walked with confidence to the door… Halting there… Not making a sound as he leaned his head against it.

Listening intently.

He has killed humans for centuries… He is on top of the food chain… He knows his prey better than themselves… He can hear the familiar sound of breathing… In a rhythm that could only be achieved in a deep slumber…

He snorted… Leaning away… Laying his gaze on the knob.

It can’t be so easy…

The door was not locked. No room meant for a human ever was in vampire domain…

As he pushed it open slowly… It made no sound. His eyes glinting in the dark room… His figure leaning in like a shadow.

Able to see the prey...

Such a peaceful expression…

He closed in on the human… Finding amusing how could he sleep so soundly in a castle full of predators…

He will never understand Lewis… He can’t understand why he allows them to feel safe… Give them slight freedom and protection. When their pathetic existence could mean much more fading for their superior one, evolved and enlightened beings…

He can smell the blood… So near… A heart pounding slowly…

Yet he won’t take any of it… Not as much as he would like to.

He finally stood at the side of the bed, his shoulders trembling with laughter… As his clawed hand rose over the humans head… 

No… He won’t bite and make him bleed to death… It’s much more common for humans… To die in their sleep.

Suffocate…

 

Such fragile beings...

He slowly lowered his hand… Nearing the blond’s mouth… Ready to silence when conscience came and fear struck…

He would have killed…

Were not for the fact that he halted, a faint growl echoing.

Markus slowly took a step away… Confused, glaring around him to guess what had been that sound, glad that the human did not wake with it.

His green eyes widened… As something moved at his feet… Black eyes full of pure fury, fur shivering up… A fairly sized rodent showed its teeth up at him.

There had been silence…

And silence was kept. But not tranquility.

The vampire panicked as the animal launched itself onto his leg, his mouth opening wide, fangs showing as he felt small but still strong teeth break his pants and bite his skin.

It was a mystery how not a single table or the chair nearby were thrown to the ground as legs and arms moved wildly, the lord trying to kick or claw off the hamster. Failing miserably as Galahad only moved like a chaotic angry ball of fur. His front paws clawing and helping him latch, his snout moving and leaving bites everywhere.

It did not help that the vampire hated and despised animals… Feeling slightly unnerved by them.

A blond frowned in his sleep… Mumbling as he heard a small thud and growls…

“Gaaly… S-stop making noise…”

Markus finally managed to fling the rodent off, with a wipe of arm. His green eyes surprised as the hamster landed onto the strange wheels he had, only shaking his head for a moment… Unharmed.

Black eyes narrowing… Then bolting again for him, to bite, barely fazed.

If an animal could show hate… This one could kill with the look he was giving him.

Galahad growled, seeing the bastard dash for the door, his face showing pure nervousness and panic…

He tried to bite one more time… 

But the door closed… As his paws slammed on it.

He let out a silent huff… Ears twitching in a prideful nod.

The hamster then dropped off the door… Padding back towards the bed…

Still glaring under it… As Arthur still snored.

Outside… A vampire panted as he leaned on a wall, hand over his chest… Eyes wide in surprise and bafflement…

He…He was supposed to be on top of the chain… He can move faster than anything, he can claw, bite, survive, his strength has no match, he can kill easily…

Yet… He…

He had been stopped by a rodent.

He gasped silently, hearing steps. Nearing.

He snarled… Recognizing them well… Strong but calm.

He glared one last time at the door, his green eyes aflame with hate and anger. Frustration and shame…

But then he dashed away… Unseen.

His figure turning around a corner just as Lewis walked into the corridor. His expression one of concern and annoyance.

He has no idea why those two fools were having a drunken brawl here… But he did not like it.

And he did not put up with it. He still is the lord of this castle, and he won’t tolerate such behavior… His patience has a limit. They better stay in their designed chambers…

The tall vampire’s expression softened… As he stepped close to the door…

Lewis took a deep breath… To then listen intently with his eyes closed.

Asleep…

Arthur did not wake… As magenta eyes peeked into the room slowly.

Watching silently, feeling relief as he saw the blond sleep soundly… Sprawled there as if nothing… Finally taking a rest after working all around…

He smiled… 

But he blinked after a moment.

Black and magenta eyes met… A hamster looking up at him grumpily… Growling almost in question.

Lewis raised his claw in apology… Taking a step away… Leaving.

Galahad not making a single move to take him out… 

Not deeming him a menace.


	31. Actions tangling with poison

He has everything under control…

He has time. He still has time to fix things. Nothing escapes his grasp…

It’s only a simple human…

A human that could ruin everything, by just having a spark of thought…

Luckily… He seems to be too laid back in Lewis' domain. The two seem to not hold grudges… Even if they should.

He knows they may wonder what happened… He knows they don’t know.

They never will.

Markus watched as Lewis spoke with his officials… Ignoring most of his suggestions… The lord was growing weary, of his own land. Some rebels were scattering into every domain, into every clan. Hiding in the woods, raiding, setting traps… Not much of a war… But defiance. They are attacking without an objective…

But find a weak spot.

Small armies are gathering away… But small and dangerous groups are scouting. And they should not be ignored…

Lewis’ brethren have informed of sightings of rebels in his domain. Enough to cause trouble… They have been stealing and killing vampires that roam far from the villages…

Magenta eyes were fixed on the map, his expression one of pure thought… Worry for his people.

Weak emotions…

Markus huffed, letting down his glass. Standing, knowing well one thing.

Lewis won’t venture to fight for others if he must fight for his own.

“…It’s an interesting situation, don’t you think?” Lewis looked up, the yellow eyes around him narrowing as well… Seeing their guest waltz towards the table… Dismissive… “The pesky humans are getting out of their warren… And dare to roam, settling into your woods and fields… Showing themselves from time to time, thinking themselves hunters… When they are only prey.”

Lewis raised an eyebrow… Turning away from his documents to face the other lord.

Looking down at him with a frown, never getting his vague words…

“I have no time for your hate and ramblings…” Lewis huffed, motioning a claw at his officials, voice firm… “If you excuse us, we are debating where they could be hiding. I’m not here to discuss morals, but actions… Keep your thoughts of rebels for yourself, while I-“

“While you sit here, not really having a clue of how to hunt them…” Lewis growled, eyes sharpening as the other rose his arms in a mocking shrug… Tone patronizing. “You are seeing this like a battle… When it’s an opportunity!”

The taller male tensed… The other circling him as he spoke, as always smiling…

His green eyes showing so much.. Yet never revealing his thoughts. Words always tainted with a tone that could not be truly discerned.

“Lewis… You think this is the first time we see these actions from humans?” He laughed, magenta eyes narrowing in wonder… “No. It has been a long time since… But it has happened, so many times… And each one… The strongest, us, have been able to see this as a… Game. It is funny how they try… It is a challenge… And opportunity for us to display our strength, to let out our gift. Chase them, find them… Make them fall bleeding. Let them know who is the wolf and who the lamb…”

Lewis felt only disgust as Markus beamed, looking at one window, his left hand clenching as he proposed…

“My clan has always known how to find prey… Think as them. But be higher… We know how to blend in the shadows and find every weakness.” He looked over his shoulder, amused as deadbeats and Lewis looked at him with apprehension. “You still are too young to truly embrace your change… But tomorrow… We could arrange a hunt. It’s been a while since I searched for cattle in the wild. I shall arrange everything, I’m curious to see your land… You could truly prey. You-“

“…No thanks…” Green eyes filled with disappointment as Lewis shook his head, snarling. “You and your men are free to roam my domain… Get your steeds and search if you may… But I shall do things my way. I won’t accompany you into the hunt; I will only give you a few of my troops…”

To keep an eye on them at every moment… God knows they could pretend a village is at reach… And blame the lack of survivors on rebels…

Markus sighed, having expected Lewis’ refusal…

But it did not matter… Voicing this offer still helped him in his plan.

“Very well…” Lewis relaxed slightly… Seeing Markus walk towards the door. To leave. “I shall deal with this for you, young one… And I shall keep the trophies you can’t find…”

Any rebel that survives…

Markus smiled, finally out the room. Rolling his eyes as he heard Lewis raise his voice again, setting stupid plans to patrol roads and guard villages… 

Ignoring that the humans surely hid in the crooked forests surrounding the fields… Surely deeming that it would be too risky to search where they could lose lives… Uneven terrain, hiding spots and shadows… Preferring to protect the weak.

He is still too human.

And blind.

The green eyed vampire left the main hallways… Leaving through corridors… Heading for darker ones. Deep in the west wing, where Lewis had given them space.

A figure was waiting leaning against a wall, looking up with disdain at the banner hanging from it…

Markus approached… The figure standing and bowing as he saw him.

Shivering slightly as his lord questioned almost with anger…

“Did you?...”  


 

The fledgling nodded slowly…

Sharp green eyes filled with content… His sired taking out an empty flask from his robes… No drop left.

 

“…As always… His food was there in the kitchen… I returned a few minutes later to make sure… It is gone, he has eaten it.”

“…Good… You did well.”

The younger vampire bowed… Glad to have served his sire…

Markus laughed, looking up to the sun, rising.

Then he looked down… To the empty flask. To the poison.

A deadly one. His people having practiced its art for so long… It was undetectable. And slow. It dwells in the blood for a whole day… To then awake in the veins. Bringing a quick but painful death in minutes. That can be blamed as a fever…

He has always liked how the victim has delusions while dying… Unable to voice them of course, falling down in seconds…

By the time the poison strikes… He won’t be here.

How could anyone suspect of murder?... If he is far, hunting in the fields and woods? Riding his steed, busy entertaining himself?...

He can’t wait to have fun out of this castle…

And when he comes back… He will be amused to hear the news of one less human roaming.

He won’t be questioned…

He won’t have to worry anymore.

The dead don’t talk.

* * *

 

His eyes narrowed at the horizon…

Arthur huffed, frowning… 

Still unable to make the slight sour taste in his mouth fade.

He watched there, enjoying the view of the landscape, as he sat in the tallest spot of the fortress… A guard had gladly stepped down the stairs of the tower to let him be here alone.

He liked to come here, and just wonder what was happening past those fields, past those dark and crocked woods. Over the borders…

What she was doing... If she even found out.

She never really accepted his decision… She never let go of that anger in her.

He hopes she is alright… He can’t know. He can’t go back. He can’t leave him alone… He is in between now; he can’t hurt either of them… Truth hurts.

He sat there, letting his hand support him as he sat on the edge… His spiky hair flowing back as the tall height of the tower made the wind strong. Yet he did not move away from the edge, unfazed by the huge drop that could kill were he to fall…

He would not fall.

Not even if someone approached from behind.

Arthur did not flinch as he felt a hand lay onto his back… 

His amber eyes not showing a trace of fear as a voice echoed behind him.

“It’s a nice view, huh?...”

Arthur only nodded, looking sideways as Lewis sighed tiredly, sitting slowly at his side.

Both now looking down with tired gazes… Each pondering…

Yet sharing some thoughts.

The vampire chuckled silently, smiling sadly. Tone quiet.

“It always helps me calm down… It always helps me push every thought away.”

Arthur looked straight at magenta eyes… Which did not look back. Fixed ahead.

The blond could only frown as Lewis did, knowing well what afflicted him. He could see the tension on his frame, the worry in his eyes… The exasperation…

“…They are giving you a pretty hard time…”

Lewis huffed, snorting sarcastically.

“I can’t wait to see them leave… It’s a good thing I have a lot of blood saved. You have seen them… I hate their awful behavior. Can you believe that just some hours ago…” Arthur shivered as Lewis growled, his claws clenching onto the edge. “That jerk down right tried to convince me to sell him some servants… He was pretty interested...”

“You refused.”

Lewis raised an eyebrow down at Arthur, laughing sharply with a bitter tone.

“But of course I refused! God knows what he would do with them! You have seen how they treat their slaves!... My people are not for trade, not even humans… I see all the same… Something they can’t grasp…”

Arthur sighed, seeing Lewis snarl, his sharp eyes aflame. His fangs seeming to sharpen as he contained his stress… He could not let it out against the other clan.

He just has to wait… They will leave. Eventually. A clan can’t settle for too long in another domain. He will be able to command them to return home, in a couple weeks.

He just… Has to keep down his anger and… Keep himself calm… Just…

The tall vampire blinked… A cough echoed.

He turned his head slowly, leaning it in wonder as he saw Arthur… The blond giving him an amused look, almost laughing at him. Head leaned to a side, neck exposed…

“…You are not going to manage to focus like that, dude…”

Lewis followed his gaze.

His claws retracting… As he realized he had been piercing the stone of the edge with his nails, too lost in his upsetting thoughts. 

There was the faint coldness… That he had not been able to notice as he occupied himself in the trouble around him.

Magenta eyes looked up again, frowning as Arthur only gave a nod to his opposite side… Neck still exposed. His amber eyes questioning him, as always without words.

Arthur did not move as Lewis resigned, leaning down with a tired exhale. He did not make a single sound as claws held him gently, and fangs sunk. 

Lewis took blood… Feeling some of the loud voices fade, the strong pulse in him loosening… The soothing warmness flowing down, helping him truly calm down… His mind settling into a trance in which there was nothing else but the sense of life returning into his heart…

He focused on it for a while…

But he always kept part of himself aware, even in this dazing moment…

The vampire opened his eyes… Feeling a pat on his back… The one between his hold fidget slightly.

That nudge always signaling it was enough… He had told Arthur to warn him at the minimum trace of feeling confusion… Now a routine every time…

His fangs slowly moved away, always careful…

Arthur shook his frame slightly, feeling a little numb, but staying calm as Lewis moved away.

A smile growing on his face, seeing Lewis’ shoulders slump, his mouth letting out a sigh, his magenta eyes less sharp and worried… He had taken quite a big sum of blood…

Not that he cared…

“…Feel better?...”

Lewis nodded a few times, keeping his gaze down over the edge… Still hearing the heartbeat.

But he felt indeed better… Able to feel himself. Be aware…

He whispered, holding his claws together.

“Yes…” He smiled a little even if with a frown, meeting amber eyes. “…Thanks.”

Arthur chuckled, leaning onto his hand and cracking his neck, groaning under his breath. The bite did not hurt much, but it always was a sting. He always grew dizzy afterwards…

“No problem…”  


 

They both sat there, trying to spend some time side to side, without eyes onto them. The two always having to be apart while Lewis dealt with the unwanted guests…

There was a comfortable silence…

Until Arthur looked up, thinking…

“Hey, Lewis?”

“Hmm?”

Arthur tapped his fingers, biting his lip…

Still wondering why the food, that Lewis always made, today tasted… Not as usual.

“…Did you try a new recipe or something today?... The taste was…” He could not say it was bad… Never. "Different…”

The taller male fumbled with his claws, looking away shyly.

His voice growing quiet and dreadful.

“I- I did experiment slightly with some spices… Maybe they did not quite match with the soup?...”  


 

A sting of hurt sunk in Arthur’s heart, seeing Lewis’ eyes fill with doubt, nervousness.

Lewis blinked as Arthur suddenly nudged him, smiling.

“…Don’t look down like it’s the end of the world, Lewis!” Lewis shook his head… Arthur raising his hand, shrugging. “It’s only food! It’s just there to be eaten! It was not _bad_ … Just… Strange?”  


 

Arthur snorted, Lewis letting out an offended little gasp, leaning closer to let out a small growl.

“Food is just not mere sustain! It’s a way of art! We must live with it, so it should be of the best quality, to be enjoyed! I should perfect it!”

“Says the vampire…”

“I can still eat! I still enjoy it! I- I can’t change blood!”

“…” Arthur suddenly pouted, glaring subtly… “Dude… You better not be feeding me all those plates to make my blood taste different or something…”  


 

“N-no!” Lewis began to fidget, grumbling for himself. “How the hell is it going to be different?! It’s always is the same! Always the same tone to it! Like iron with slight swee-“  


 

Arthur almost fell down the tower as he burst out laughing.

Lewis had blushed red, slamming his claws onto his mouth so fast he fell backwards onto the floor.

Luckily none saw them lay there like idiots…

Below, figures galloped out the gates, heading fast through the landscape… To hunt for two days…

Green eyes fixed ahead… A smile…

Sure of himself…

Of death.

 


	32. Portend in nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this TWICE.  
> And I still can't decide which of the two versions is the good one...
> 
> Ah! Beware, this chapter is angst heavy!

 

His eyelids felt heavy…

Arthur stood in his bathroom, sighing loudly as he let the towel drop. Running it slightly wet over his face did not help him any against the sudden cold shudders he was feeling…

His vision was growing foggy… Like he had not slept in days…

Maybe he had worked too much…

The blond finally pushed himself off the sink, ignoring the look he had in the mirror. He was slightly pale.

Maybe he has overdone himself this time. He always lets Lewis take a lot. More than he assures him it’s fine. He always tries to hide the coldness and slight confusion that comes with blood loss. God knows Lewis would not take that much if he showed any trace of being light headed. And he knows Lewis needs all the blood he can take.

It’s just tiredness.

He is fine. He has had worse. This goes away soon… It is nothing.

He… Is just tired.

Galahad pawed at Arthur’s leg, the hamster growling up at him as he walked towards the bed… His little eyes narrowing, ears lowering…

As if noticing something the human could not.

But Arthur did not acknowledge Galahad tonight. Not like every day… He did not even look down to him.

He just sighed… And helped himself into his bed.

Pulling all the blankets over himself.

The window was closed… The blankets were thick and enough to make anyone feel warm…

But not him. Not tonight…

He felt strangely cold…

What he could not know… Was that this cold was not from blood loss… But from poison.

Only a small quantity needed… That had flown dormant hours before.

And now pulsed in him…

But not deadly… The little that had been flowing in his veins… Had been shared.

Only a trace of it now. Still vile… Still effective.

But not as it should…

Arthur eventually fell dormant… With a grimace on his usual peaceful expression.

Galahad could only whimper. Seeing him tremble and fidget after a while… His mouth opening, raspy fast breaths…

His mind hurting… A strong headache.

Arthur shivered… Only seeing black. All around him, fogginess. Something in him did not feel right, he felt like he had been beaten up, dragged along, thoughts unclear.

He felt heat…

He tried to open his eyes.

All flickering in black for a minute…

The first thing he saw… A lantern.

He stared at it… Its light dim between the darkness, all his vision seeming to bend, flicker…

But he eventually focused his gaze, even if there was something wrong with it, something did not seem right, something yelling deep in his mind. That he could not hear.

He just stood there… In the dark. His eyes staring at the tall lantern in the middle of a dark street…

Amber eyes slowly moved… His hand moving to hold himself. A sob escaping him…

Old houses, familiar doorsteps, calm streets…

A small village…

He cried there… The light of the lantern seeming to increase, looming onto him, the heat he was feeling was increasing. Almost too warm now… Yet he still felt cold.

A breeze seemed to reach for him… As he finally took notice that he was not alone in the street… There was someone standing in the shadows of the road…

Arthur sobbed, taking a step, which he did not feel…

Seeing something that in any other moment would have scared him… Would have made him scream.

Someone that should not be.

 

“…Lance…?”

 

The figure did not turn around with his call…

And Arthur found himself halting upon him… His eyes looking down with pure confusion, dazed. Not understanding why his uncle would ignore him…

Nor why would he turn slowly… To look at him with a glance full of hate, full of disgust…

Arthur raised a hand… Eyes narrowing with doubt.

 

“U-uncl-?”

 

“I’m not your uncle.”

 

Arthur stepped back… Gasping as Lance whipped a hand, almost striking his.

The blond could only stumble back, his heart almost breaking while hearing Lance say such words.

He found himself stuttering, his throat tightening, his breaths painful as he questioned in fear.

 

“W-why-“

 

“Why?!...” Lance roared, pointing a finger at him, showing him pure despise, when he once showed care… “Look around you, and you tell me… Why would I call you my nephew.”

 

The heat was now almost burning, on his skin like flames…

Amber eyes cried as he slowly obeyed the other… Gulping with trouble…

His eyes widening… Seeing the lantern broken… Its oil pouring down, the metal slashed, small flames tangling now…

Over everything.

Arthur began to cower, shaking like a leaf. Seeing the street in a different light. All lighted below the smoke and embers, doors broken, roofs crumbling, claw marks on every corner… All in red, blood pouring over broken glass, shadows of once living figures laying around… Pools of red at his feet…

Arthur whimpered, shaking his head down at it… Backing away… As Lance’s eyes pierced him.

 

“I- I don’t und-!”

 

He was cut off again…

Arthur gasped in fright, not having seen Lance dash forward…But now he was inches away… Accusing…

 

“You never understood my death…?!” Arthur’s eyes stared wide… Mouth hanging open… Not seeing a face anymore, but a skull… Black sockets glaring down at him as he leaned back… Empty of life, but full of hate. “I died for you! I let my blood pour while you hid! To let your ungrateful excuse of life go on! And for WHAT?!”

 

Arthur could not move…

He can’t move.

He can only tremble, feel the unbearable burning of the flames around him, be frozen as the image of that night sinks back into his mind… And the fear, the one he had denied… The fear of his uncle deeming him a coward…

He could not even cower as the family he lost roared down at him, opening his arms wide to show the bloodshed around him.

 

“You survived this! You saw it all! Yet you…!” Words stabbed… Truth… “You are now standing between the very ones that took my life… You allow their existence upon you! You’ve forgiven my murder! And you turn a blind eye to all who fall around you!”

 

“I- I have not forgotten..! I would never…! P-plea-!“

 

Arthur raised his hands onto his ears, sobbing. The roars just getting louder. His head seeming to be about to crack, pounding, his heart seemed to be twisted inside out… Each word stabbing him deep, regret and shame returning.

 

“You not only let yourself surrender into their command… Obey their rule… **But you accept it! You look up upon it now, you traitor! You’d rather do nothing, than stop them from killing more! Maybe even help them! You give your own blood without doubt! You’ve even felt glad for it! You don’t even care!“**

 **“** S-stop…!”

**“You have always stayed behind; you've never dared to put up a fight! And when you did, it was only for your own denial, of your weakness, to only end up backstabbing us ALL! You would even give your life to one of them now! One you have seen as how he truly is! A beast! One of the beasts that-!“**

 

“I SAID STOP!”

 

One of his hands whipped in front of him… Unable to keep on listening.

There was a thud…

Then silence.

Arthur panted… Slowly opening his eyes…

Only to cry out shakily… Seeing at his feet the unmistakable outlines of a corpse… A deep claw mark…

The corpse looking like it had been laying there for a long time… There was only darkness now around him. There were no flames, no trace of the fresh chaos. Only rotten wooden beams of roofs, decaying structures, bones and dust…

All cold, his skin now felt too cold. Gone the burning and pounding he had felt… Only shivers…

He stepped back again… Clenching his teeth…

Only to blink… Feeling a warm feeling and a sting.

His hand rose slowly… His finger-

Amber eyes widened… A wheeze escaping him… As he realized he had bitten his own lip… The blood now onto his own hand… If it could be seen as one. Nails, small, but sharp nails… Inhuman.

He could not cower away from himself… Nor block the voice, which was his own…

 

“ _You’re just like them…”_

“N-no…!”

 

He bolted away, away from everything…

Yet the debris did not even seem to have an end. Too many streets raided, too much blood… All crumbled down…

He ran, faster than he ever was…

He could feel his breath end short; he could not feel himself reaching anything.

He closed his eyes shut… Just wanting to make it all stop…

He felt his legs wobble… He felt his hand slam down…

He laid there on the ground, wide eyed… Fallen.

Right beside a trail of blood…

Tears falling… As his eyes reflected on it…

Glinting, sharp, almost glowing in the dark around him…

That seemed to twist… As he saw the outlines of his own skull below his skin… Sharp features…

Of a beast.

And he could only scream.

Scream he did.

His whole body jolted, his hand moving again to try to keep himself away from the sight.

He trashed, his legs kicked, his hand slammed again, onto something behind him.

He opened his eyes again with another loud gasp, backing away as much as he could. This time finally feeling something against his back.

He trembled, freezing… Stopping himself… But still panting.

Slowly looking down… Confused to no end as he saw white blankets over his legs, now scattered with his wild trashing… There was no blood.

He is in his room… Not in… Not in that village he once called home.

He slowly moved his hand off the headboard…

A relieved sob escaping him… As he saw no nails, no blood. He could only cry silently as he ran his fingers along his cheek, not feeling his own skull so much…

He gulped… Laying there, tears falling down. The nightmare worse than any he ever had. Worse than ones he had of Lewis hurting him, those feeling fair…

This… Hurt too much.

For he was right in between, he had let go of any side. He is pushing aside all…

He may… He may be betraying his own…

Arthur sat there, unable to make sense of his own thoughts. Feeling the headache pound… His throat dry, cold…

He only blinked without emotion… As a little growl echoed.

He stared… Watching as Galahad climbed stubbornly onto his bed, munching his way up, lower half hanging, wheels not helping.

He was patting along the edge… Trying to pull himself up the last inches…

The hamster yelped… As a hand gently laid onto his back. Growling slightly as Arthur pulled him up, letting him be close.

The blond sat there, not looking at the rodent nudging him… Staring at a wall. Still shaken.

Only able to ponder weakly… And judge himself…

But he questioned… If he ever could judge Lewis.

He had a choice to be here…

Lewis didn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His fangs showed…

Lewis took another deep breath… Laying onto the divan in his living room. Staring at the ceiling with lidded eyes. His claws over his chest…

Not understanding why he felt so cold again, when he had fed so recently. And in a fairly good measure. Arthur always giving all he could…

Yet he felt cold. And he could not pinpoint why…

He dreaded he was going to fall into a deep sleep again. Change, loose his mind… His body always demands more when that happens.

He… He does not want that. Not so soon. It has never happened so continually, it has not been that long since he last fell asleep. Granted his bloodline was strong and tended to change faster… But this… Was not normal.

He hoped it was sudden hunger. His body consuming the blood fast. It could happen…

He laid there, having felt uneasy for hours, not wanting to be in bed. Not when the night still was young. His kind felt weak in the day.

He tended to stay awake in the days. But that did not mean he liked to sleep in the nights.

He laid here, trying to stay awake. Not wanting to fall asleep, in case this was a sign of another coma… Another chance of him being brutal and inhuman.

But his eyelids felt heavy… The coldness was just getting stronger…

And his mind was pounding…

His eyes slowly closed… And all was black around him.

But he still could hear…

He still felt.

His own heart pounding. Slowly…

Strangely fastening… Something that never happened. Not without the aid of untainted blood, given by a human, one without this ungodly disease…

He felt cold… As if a cold wind touched his bare skin.

Even if he felt heavy. Something pressuring...

He slowly opened his eyes…

His claws slowly rising, looking down at them… His arms dressed in those black gauntlets… His figure was wearing again the black armor he always takes to fight…

Lewis laid his claws over his chest plate… His eyes narrowing down… Seeing the green grass.

With red on it.

He took a step ahead… Not feeling anything but apprehension and resignation as he looked at the bodies laying… A battlefield surrounding him… Fresh… Humans dead.

Only him standing. His gaze fixed ahead, with empty eyes. Walking without emotion forward. As if he could just brush away the bloodshed… As if he could leave with his soul untainted.

He never does… He never can.

His soul feels like it has been ripped every time he must confront ones he once called his own. For a kind that now he owns loyalty to.

He must fight for his own…

Magenta eyes cried below his sharp helmet… Trying to not look now.

But he could only look.

His steps leading him to a different scenario… A different view.

The other side of the coin.

He halted his steps, unable to keep going.

Seeing tall stakes, running through figures hanging. A lot, crowding the horizon. Smoke rose all around him, the green grass now black, burned as the ones clawing on the ground, dead. Their sharp eyes looking down with fear, pain. All too human like, all showing the same emotion he once denied they could have.

All dead. Death not sparing them, still mortal… Still fragile even if stronger.

This fight had no end… It was senseless… And at the same time full of meaning. They needed blood, the ones that could give it did not wish to spare it. Ones want to take it by force, others want to erase the hunger…

All want death. No end, a vicious circle. His kind needs humanity to exist… Humanity would never truly let down its will.

Their presence, their tainted change was not easy to purge. They were many…

It did not mean they did not fall in row…

Lewis’ eyes sharpened… Seeing one figure move between all the frozen ones. One alive…

He could hear a heartbeat, faster than his. Blood. Untainted one.

He found himself walking towards it… Its outlines black as the sun stood above it. The figure looking downhill at him…

His eyes finally met the human’s.

Magenta and blue…

Blue eyes were looking down at him… Narrowed. Her once blue scarf was over her mouth… Tattered and red. Her stance tall, proud…

As if ready to lash out…

He still called.

 

“…Vivi…”

 

She did not answer back.

His heart hurting more than it could never do, as she only scoffed at him…

 

“Vampire…”

 

He shivered, seeing her rise the sword she had been holding.

In between them.

He found himself shaking his head, taking a step closer.

 

“V-vivi, it’s me …” He raised his claws to his helmet… Blue eyes unfazed as he threw it away, letting it roll downhill forgotten. His face exposed, tears clear… “L-lew-“

 

“Lewis is dead.”

 

He flinched… Eyes widening as the tip of the sword brushed his chest plate.

He took a step back, fear struck as she spoke harshly, voice tangling with conviction.

 

“You are not him. Not anymore.” He could only stand frozen… As she cursed him, gone the care and brightness she once had in her eyes… “The Lewis I knew would never let himself be… This. A reflection of what he was, nothing left of what I cherished. You are only an empty shell. You only feel alive with death… By bringing hurt to others.”

 

He raised his claw again, laying it shakily onto the edge of the sword. Uncaring of the sting as he gently pushed it down, trying to lean closer to her, call… Something she did not seem to care for.

 

“I’m still here...! I’m still myself! I- I would never harm you…! I-“

 

“You hurt him.”

 

The three words were fast, harsh. Firm…

Lewis huffed, Vivi swinging the handle of the weapon… Pushing him back.

He cried as he stumbled backwards, falling down. Only stopping his shoulders from hitting the ground with the fast moves of his claws, slamming down behind him…

He raised his gaze slowly… Her figure now stepping down, towering in front of him.

Her whole figure still shadowed by the blinding red light behind her… The sun feeling as burning as the fire he avoided…

He still could see her eyes… Narrowed down at him with distrust, disgust and hate…

 

“Don’t try to excuse what you are… Not when you made him bleed. You know you enjoyed the fear, you seek it. You had no doubt to harm him, listen to yourself before him! You did not want to listen to reason, you only wanted blood…  You still try to lie to yourself. You only try to fake you are still human… While you kill us all.”

 

He… he may have hurt him…

He… He is sorry. He is.

Vivi snarled as he sat up to his knees. Not making a single move to fight her off. Calling instead, begging her to listen…

 

“Vivi, please… I- I did not know what I was doing… I- I may have lost control, I may be… I may be sick!… B-but I swear, I’m still h-human inside! I regret my mistakes! I have no option…! I swear I can still feel! I feel no content by fighting!... I- I still l-love…!” A sob escaped him… His head leaning up, his claw daring to lay around her free hand… Heart hurting as she only glared… “…I… I still love you… I p-promise…”

 

His eyes lost all emotion… As she gave him none. Looking down at him coldly, not even showing hate… Seeing him as…

Nothing.

 

“…How can you love...” His frame shook… Vivi laying the tip of the sword onto his chest… “If you don’t have a heart to do so?...”

 

He did not move…Bowing his head down. Unable to bring himself to stop her…

Feeling her hand move… Pressure. As she dismissed his existence.

And her own care.

 

“You are heartless…” He winced… And gasped shakily… Feeling a stab after the sound of metal pierced… Her whisper… “A monster.”

 

Her whisper seemed to echo… As he took the scent of blood… Pouring out.

Warmth… Soothing the cold.

His own blood.

His tears fell down… As he looked at cold blue eyes…

No trust… No care. No love… Only despise.

A horrible burning sensation settling… As his vision grew red… Foggy…

The last thing he saw… A smile. From her…

Content… While he felt himself fall.

It all burned in cold… His heart really hurt… Pounding too slow…

He felt dead…

Yet he still trembled… Even if he could only see black and red…

His claws still could feel their hold… He was still breathing…

He could not feel the horrible pain anymore…

He… Is not…

He is not awake.

The vampire’s chest jolted slightly, a deeper and shaky breath taken with a small silent growl…

His figure trembled there… His claws curling onto the edges of his divan, his fangs painfully clenched as his eyes did…

He let out another wheeze… His eyes blinking open, slowly.

Staring dazed… As the moonlight shined onto his figure, from the window above him…

His room… No sword sunk into his chest… He was not laying dead in a green and red field.

He could feel his body trembling, now for certain demanding the thirst to be satiated…

Like he had just endured a lot of hardships, his insides struggling…

Yet that could not be… He is certain… That he has not changed one bit, he has not fallen into that long sleep.

It… It had been a nightmare…

That had felt too real. He has always feared her fear, he had wondered what would she think of him if she ever saw him like this…

How she spoke… Felt too possible. Her wish for his disappearance could be perfectly justified… He… He has committed enough crimes for her to hate…

She could hate him the most…

Arthur should hate him…

He hates himself.

Lewis brushed a sleeve against his eyes… Letting it lay there for a minute, for the tears were not stopping…

He eventually let out a shaky sob… Pushing himself onto a sitting position…

And then struggled onto his feet. Feeling like shit. His vision still foggy… His sight flickering… Tired… Hungry…

He stumbled, nearing a cabinet… That he opened rather carelessly, some bottles falling down onto the floor…

His claw trembled… Grasping a small one.

The vampire gagged as he swallowed its contents in one go, his fangs sharpening as blood poured down. Not fresh… But something.

He gasped, throwing the little flask away, slamming his claws onto the furniture… Leaning there with a grimace…

He stood there… For a long while. Trying to feel his heartbeat. Something not easy…

He has questioned it all so many times… This nightmare only making him do it again… More painfully.

Was he even alive?... Did he deserve to be? Should he have just died in that god forsaken cave?...

Should he just end-

He gasped… Flinching as another sound echoed, other than the screams in his head…

Lewis took a minute to relax… To let his fear down…

To notice it had only been a faint knock on his main door.

Magenta eyes moved sideways… Glancing at it tiredly.

He would have growled. Screamed to whoever stood on the other side… Tell them to fuck off…

But he could never scream to him…

He could hear the heartbeat, fast at the other side. Trembling breaths…

Arthur stood there… Upon the door. Holding himself with his only arm. Gaze fixed on the floor…

Only looking up… When he heard the sound of the door creaking open ever so slightly.

He gulped, magenta eyes laying on him…

And he could whisper, with doubt.

 

“L-lewis… C-can I come in?...”

 

Lewis looked back and forth between Arthur and his chambers… Eyes filling with fear…

The dream still fresh. Still striking his heart with fright… For his own presence.

He found himself looking sideways... Down... At the empty space on Arthur's left. No arm... That should be there.

 

“A-arthur, I-“

 

“I had a nightmare…”

 

Lewis instantly looked back at the blond.

His heart sinking as he finally adjusted to the darkness of the corridor, seeing the dark circles on his eyes, the shaken look on him, the doubt… The fear.

The trust…

Arthur shrunk slightly under Lewis’ frozen stare, the vampire looking at him with what he assumed surprise… Taken aback.

 

“I-if it’s not a good moment, I will leave, I just-“

 

Arthur blinked, hearing the door be pushed open.

Lewis stood upon it, nervously stepping aside… Door wide open… His eyes only showing care… Even if he could see a trace of dread…

The taller gulped… Closing his eyes as he whispered.

 

“…I- I thought y-you had stopped… Having them…”

 

He sighed, closing the door again as Arthur slowly stepped in.

Feeling sorrow… For Arthur only shrugged…

 

“…When you still were around.” Arthur looked away, standing awkwardly in the room. “…B-but then you left.”

 

Lewis bit his lip, trembling…

Not understanding… Why… Why there was so much trust in amber eyes… Why he came here. Why he neared him so fearlessly. Not taking mind on what he is… What he has done.

He does not show any hate…

The vampire growled… Whispering.

 

“…I’m… Sorry.”

 

Arthur felt the noose in his throat return… Seeing Lewis hold himself… Look away, ashamed…

Amber eyes could see the emotion in him… The sorrow, the pain, the regret…

So human…

Not a single trace of the monster he once deemed them all to be. He is not upon a beast… He is not standing ignorant or forgiving horrors… He is not aiding any tyrant…

He is near someone he cared for… Someone that had always been there. Someone that is still here, still the same. Only as fearful as him, as confused. As lost…

Lewis had been looking away… Lost in his own thoughts.

Only to flinch and huff… Felling something latch onto him suddenly.

He shivered… Slowly looking down… Eyes widening as they saw Arthur now holding him… Crying, burying his face onto his chest. Holding him like he would go away…

Arthur could only reach for him… Trying to feel the same hold from time ago. Still remembering how Lewis held him back from danger that night, when they were kids. How he kept an eye over him in the years after it, always there when a nightmare struck. Even if he told him not to, always holding him until he was able to sleep or push it away… Always there at his side…

And then… He was gone.

Lewis cried… Hearing Arthur sob.

 

“P-please, don’t… D-don’t you ever disappear again…”

 

He is here… Still the same…

Lewis trembled… Arthur not letting go as the vampire shook…

Letting down his forehead on his shoulder… Too many contradicting thoughts… His claws shaking as they held back…

He could only hold him back… Both just trying to push away the loneliness.

One trying to deny he was heartless… The other trusting he was not in the wrong, but right...

It had to be alright…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun loomed above…

Green eyes glared at the castle ahead… With arrogance… And exasperation.

They have seen a few humans roaming in the woods… Hiding… Closer than they thought to the capital.

He has seen quite an armored group, that has put up a fight…

Green eyes glared down at his light armor… His claws clenching on the reins of his steed. Feeling anger for the slash on his robes.

A human had dared to brush him with an arrow…

They have killed quite a few… Yet the three leaders somehow managed to escape. Into the woods, expertly moving… Faster than them. Surely to reunite with the rest of the rebels roaming in Lewis’ domain. They searched… They seem to be hiding their scents with the woods’ ones. They did not find them…

Shameful…

But they are only humans… It has been just a game…

That he can’t lose.

The lord scoffed, snorting at the only prisoner… One rebel. The rest dead between crooked trees.

He does not have to bother with the rest.

Not his problem.

He rode his horse proudly towards the fortress. His mind hopeful. The thought of seeing that one rebel finally dead making him feel pure content.

He can’t wait to have one less problem, and to see Lewis depressed…

He will have it easier to lull him into the right direction…

He finally crossed the tall gates… His head rising tall as he and his most trusted men returned.

He took a deep breath, having the feeling that today would be a great day…

Until he saw something…

He blinked… Staring poker faced… As he saw the damn blond sitting at the far arcs of the courtyard… Alive.

To make matters worse…

His blood boiled. Noticing how Lewis stood at his side, both seeming to be exchanging words… Too easily. As if they were the same… When Lewis should look down pridefully. When the human should look up with fearful respect…

Yet… There they were. Arthur still alive… And seeming to be even more close to the other. Lewis was even more attentive...

His green eyes twitched…

As Lewis finally spotted him.

Only acknowledging his return with a tired nod…

To look back at amber eyes. As if nothing.

This… Was enough.

The vampire jumped down his horse, bumping his shoulder with one of his brethren as he walked away. Furious…

His own claws could not… Poison did not seem to have done anything…!

This was… Unnerving.

And required… Maybe…A more complex plan.

He must hurry. Soon.

He is losing time…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Version 1: Lewis goes to seek Arthur after nightmare.  
> Version 2: Arthur is the one to go for Lewis.
> 
> If Arthur is something in this fic, is loyal (To Lewvi). So I chose the V2.  
> Because as much as Lance could blame him in the afterlife, as much as he himself feels like a traitor... He can't see what he cares for as a monster. His subconcience hates vampirism... But he can't hate Lewis.  
> Lewis just saw VIVI wishing him dead... So I felt like he would not be too kin of seeking one he showed his bad side to...
> 
> I DUNNO! You guys tell me if this is out of character...


	33. Kindness taken for granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Happy new year!  
> Yes, I know it's been a long while! It's posible only two of you guys keep checking this for updates.  
> I apologize for the lack of them. I've been kind of busy, I still am.  
> BUT...  
> Some of you have told me that you like this, and want to keep reading it. So...  
> Yeah, I'll try to finish this fic.
> 
> I had this chapter ready since I uploaded chapter 32. But i didn't upload it because it was supposed to be much, much longer. But real life happened.  
> I'm uploading it to leave these messages in the notes.
> 
> Anyway, I'll explain what I will do with this fic in the end notes, kay?  
> Have the small half chapter!

One week.

There is little time…

He can’t wait in these lands forever. He and his clan must leave soon. He can’t bring himself the shame of being a… Unwanted guest. No lord has ever been.

Still, he can’t allow himself to be shamed by a pesky human. That ex-rebel still is alive and mocking him with his existence.

It is not a matter of keeping his actions shadowed anymore. It is not a matter of law or security. But a matter of pride.

Lewis and Arthur can’t seem to think, can’t seem to realize what he did… He is sure he could leave and never be blamed.

He does not care, all better for him. But that blond must die. Before he leaves. For the mere fact of daring to survive. No one has ever survived more than one attempt of murder. No one has seen the sun rise again after his hand moves… Yet that maggot had lived. He still can’t comprehend how he survived that venom.

Green eyes narrowed up at the moon, seeing it move above.

He can’t leave without seeing those amber eyes lose their life… He can’t.

Markus moved between arcs, crossing the huge courtyard, and slowly heading for where his clan’s belongings were. A shadowed area between walls and structures, far from the gates. Their carts, resources, materials, trades and… Cattle.

The lord was not surprised, as the rebel they caught in the hunt glared at him. Finally spotting him between the shadows. Nearing him… Unable to run, sitting chained in a cage. Markus circled the small confinement, amused by the human’s hate.

This rebel had not been easy to subdue… Nor chain.

Again the human spat, the lord leaning away with a confident look. Smiling, unfazed.

 

“Still wild…” His eyes laid again on the human, fangs showing, voice mocking. “But not enough it seems.”

 

The now slave growled. His blue eyes showing how much he wished to see him on a stake.

The vampire raised an eyebrow, snorting. Taking a step closer to the cage, gazing in to him, like he would to an animal.

 

“You wished you could go with your agitated herd again, don’t you?...”

 

The other leaned closer as well, hands gripping the bars. Tone defiant, unfazed by the vampire.

Both staring coldly, prideful.

 

“This _herd_ managed to avoid your so called elite, you devil. How skillful of you to only manage to slay a few and subdue me… Letting the rest avoid you so carelessly. I bet you wonder where my sisters are, wish you could be able to follow them to the rest. But you only got me.”

 

Markus laughed, standing off.

 

“Aren’t you a witty one?” He rose his claw, waving it sideways with faked boredom. “Yes, I may have lost your group. But it barely matters. You are nothing after all. Did you think you would end like this when you began fighting so senselessly?”

 

Markus liked how the human turned around, laying his back on the cage. Ignoring him.

 

“Or maybe you’ve been suicidal since birth…”

 

“You like to bore your prisoners to death, vampire?”

 

He had to give this human credit for keeping himself composed in front of menace. Most cower at the sight of his fangs, more when they have seen him bite before.

 

“More like rip them to pieces, when they refuse to be tamed…”

 

“…You won’t manage. So you can-“

 

“I know you won’t bend.” Blue eyes narrowed, his Green ones closer again. Eyeing with amusement the marks the beating left… “That’s why I’m thinking of what to do with you. Two ideas roam my head.”

 

Markus laughed, hearing him snarl, as he stared at his claw like nothing. He said the next words too cheerfully.

 

“I could let my men have fun. Like you saw them do with your pathetic excuse of a group.” He let down his claw, growing serious. “Or I could have a better use of you, while you regain your illusion of freedom.”

 

That took the attention of the slave.

He had seen the calculative demeanor in him as soon as he managed to push him to the ground. One single second after being subdued and already thinking of escaping, at any cost.

Indeed, the human whispered, even if weary.

 

“What do you mean…”

 

The vampire let out a faked tired sight, shrugging.

 

“I know how much you wish to reunite with the rest of rebels. To keep on killing weaklings around this land. And now, I tell you that there’s a way I could forgive your miserable existence. If it only helped me end another, more bothersome than yours.” Blue cold eyes watched as the lord snorted, walking a little away. “But I don’t know if you would lower yourself to such level. Help the demise of another human!”

 

The rebel did indeed feel apprehensive. But his eyes did glint with thought and consideration, as the next words echoed back to him, the lord almost leaving.

 

“You rebels would not bring yourselves to end a servant. One willing to serve between-“

 

“Wait.”

 

Markus slowly turned. A wide grin as he answered all too cheerfully.

 

“Yes?...”

 

The human had no rewards for any that dared to serve willfully vampire rule. And he considered his freedom more important than any other, when it could help humanity more in the long run…

 

“Explain.”

 

He approached the cage again. Whispering with amusement, the human listening…

 

“…Gladly.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He tied carefully the ropes around the boxes.

Arthur huffed, giving a last securing pull to the knots. All materials now onto the cart. His mare huffing in boredom.

The blond looked over his shoulder, seeing the servants arguing nearby. He called, brushing away some sweat.

 

“Are there more?”

 

They stopped talking, looking up at him, as he stood on top of the cart, waiting for an answer.

He had been helping them carry materials out the storage, having to take them to the most nearby village before the day ends. He always liked to give a hand.

A servant sighed, pushing off the pink hood on his head, scratching his hair in thought.

 

“I think we have to load a few boxes full of wood as well.” The servant pointed mockingly at the other at his side, accusing. “But this dunce here can’t remember how many!...”

 

The other human deadbeat gasped, leaning angrily to bark at the other.

 

“Wait a minute here…! I would know, if someone had not lost the damn document specifying how many we had to load!”

 

“I lost it for your carelessness! You distracted me in the storage!”

 

“No, I needed help with the damn heavy boxes! You had to help me carry them! But you like to pretend that your damn eyes must be fixed on the damn papers!”

 

“I still dashed to stop you of dropping the damn thing, didn’t I?”

 

Arthur raised a finger, fidgeting as the two glared and bickered.

 

“Ummm… Guys-“

 

“You barely held its weight!”

“You dropped it first for being distracted by a damn moth flying around!”  
“It would not stop nudging my face! The torches in the storage were out! I-“

 

“Guys…!”

 

Both deadbeats finally stopped.

Arthur sighed tiredly, pointing them at the cart.

 

“Look, there’s a lot of time, alright?” He pointed up at the sky, the sun barely rising. “It’s early, we have done a damn good job for now. Everyone is asleep, so you can calmly look for the damn paper! We have time, it’s not like they expect the materials until night. Just… Find the thing, I’ll wait here.”

 

Both servants exchanged looks.

 

“Fine. But not a word we made a mistake…”

“It’s a good thing Lewis is not keeping an eye right now.”

 

Arthur leaned against the cart, rolling his eyes as the two walked back towards the storage. Surely to spend hours there bickering.

He does not know what is worse. If the time when they all glared at him and hated… Or now that he has to deal with their usual chaos.

It is funny how both vampires and humans give him headaches.

The blond rubbed his forehead slightly, trying to calm down, helped by the silence.

Everyone was asleep, the day beginning. No vampire or servant roamed the courtyard, usually full of activity.

And he must wait here now…

Arthur smiled tiredly, turning to face his mare. Which gave him a nudge as he petted her.

He could see her wish of going out the gates, even if carrying a cart behind her.

 

“Just wait a while.”

 

The horse nudged him again, eyes seeming to narrow. The nudge stronger, a little huff…

Arthur laughed, leaning his head.

 

“I know.” He looked around, his eyes blinking as an idea settled. “Would some hay compensate the wait?”

 

The horse’s eyes glinted.

Yeah, of course hay would be worth the wait…

He patted her head a little, humming in approval.

 

“Be right back.”

 

If one thing he took care of well, it was his horse. And the grumpy hamster in his room.

He scratched his goatee, pondering for a moment.

The stables’ hay was already distributed between the steeds. He could not take from there.

His amber eyes looked to the far side of the courtyard, some materials there, between tall walls. He slowly approached. Even if he did not like to. For that area now hosted the belongings of the other clan, nearby Lewis’ resources that were more used, unable to be stored inside.

He looked down, frowning… Seeing a cage. That always made him look away. Before, it was empty… The slaves always stayed near their oppressors. But since the other lord came back, It was not empty anymore.

Arthur huffed, refusing to look ahead, seeing the outlines of a prisoner in there.

There was some hay, luckily not so far from him, and enough from the damn cage… He was going to get some hay and just go back to his horse.

But he could only blink, a small call echoing.

 

“Psst…!”

 

Arthur slowly looked over. Frowning as he saw the prisoner. Eying him, obviously the one that had whispered. Silently but intently.

Amber eyes moved, looking back and forth with doubt, unnerved slightly as the guy called again.

 

“Hey…” The man leaned against the bars as he sat, nodding his head with a deep frown. “Please, could you…?”

 

Arthur tensed, Seeing at what had he nodded… A small cup of water. Out of reach, near the cage.

The man looked beaten, a black eye, small claw marks on his face.

The blond seemed to doubt to approach for a moment, which the prisoner noticed. But in the end, Arthur sighed and walked closer. No vampire of the clan was nearby, all inside, none he could see.

He slowly crouched, taking the cup and handing it.

 

“Here.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Arthur stood again, eyes narrowed with apprehension, feeling conflicted. He hated to see a human locked, and he hated to see himself not doing anything.

The man huffed, dropping the cup, no more water left.

 

“One would think these beasts understand thirst…”

 

Arthur crossed his arm, tone bitter.

 

“Maybe they do… And know well how it hurts.”

 

The man smirked at him. And for some reason he shivered.

 

“You got a point. After being in the dungeons and seeing what they can do…”

 

Arthur did not like being here. At all. Nor having this kind of conversation.

He fidgeted nervously, rising his hand.

 

“…Well, I- I have things to do, I’m sorry that I can’t be of more help-“

 

“Wait.”

 

Arthur clenched his teeth, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed, finding himself halting. Listening as the other called again.

 

“You could help me…”

 

Fuck…

Arthur slowly turned again, frame already shaking in nervousness.

 

“L-look man, I could try to bring you some water later… But now-“

 

“No.” He knows. He knows by the look in his eyes that is not water what he will ask. Nor food. “There’s a key…”

 

He followed his nod with dread. His amber eyes looking in trance, indeed seeing the key of the cage, between a few crates.

The other asked, Whispering.

 

“They left it carelessly, Just there.” The prisoner smiled with calculation, eyes never leaving the blond. “You could open the cage… Give me a hand; help me out of this one.”

 

“I- I can’t-“

 

Arthur flinched, for the rebel pierced him with his eyes, letting out a bitter laugh. Then leaning away, as if knowing.

 

“Oh, right. You just help those beasts. Don’t you? Why help one of yours survive. One that dares to fight so one day you could all be free.” Arthur’s eyes filled with contained rage, seeing the other looking him down, even if beaten. “You would let anyone fall below their claws, and you won’t move a finger… Too afraid to care.”

 

He is not a coward. He is not a traitor. He’s not loyal to vampires.

Amber eyes fixed on cold blue. Not the same, yet so similar to hers, determined.

She could be the one there. She could have been the one to be imprisoned. She could someday be like this, caged, beaten, in need of help.

Would he… Leave her behind? Would he give her his back? Can he ignore what he once was?

No…

He is still loyal to his believes. He would help anyone in need. He… He is no coward. He is no beast. He is human.

Icy blue eyes blinked, a snarl echoed.

The prisoner watched as Arthur moved fast, snatching the key between crates, and silently growling as he shoved it in the keyhole.

 

“…Listen up.” Amber eyes glared down, his voice growing firm while he turned the key, a click echoing. “There are only a few guards in the towers making guard right now. They can’t see this area. But they can see the gates from above. I can’t just let you walk out like nothing… So, do as I say. Got it?”

 

The man grinned, nodding calmly.

 

“Yes…”

 

Arthur looked over his shoulder nervously, making sure no one saw. Then he let the door of the cage open.

He stepped off, growing nervous as the other tried to stand with trouble, one leg limping. But he still managed to walk out the cage, standing and meeting his eyes.

Arthur looked again at the hay. Always fast to ponder smartly.

 

“I- I think… I think I’ve got a way to get out of here.” He raised his hand, commanding, never raising his voice. “Wait here.”

 

This could bring him so many problems if anyone found out. He can’t ask Lewis’ help with this. Much less Lewis’, not him. Not when it would bring trouble with the other clan. He can’t involve him.

Like this… Like this it can look like the prisoner has gotten away on his own.

Arthur pondered. Now a big pile of hay was placed between the boxes on the cart. Enough to hide something big.

Or someone.

He ran back to the cage, his eyes showing pure weariness.

 

“Ok, let’s move… No, wait, you won’t move.” He pointed at the cart, explaining carefully. “You will lay in the hay, don’t dare move a muscle. In a few hours, I will leave the fortress, and take all that to the nearby village. Don’t get out or make a sound until I say so, understood?”

 

A grateful nod was his answer. The man’s voice was strangely calm.

 

“Clear as water.”

 

“…” Arthur gave a last look around. To then look back. Mind set. “Alright.”

 

It took him little time to help him near the cart. Even if the guy was limping slightly. Even if beaten, he seemed determined to get out of here, pushing forth, barely needing any help.

Arthur watched and made sure he could not be seen between boxes and hay, amber eyes narrowing. Calculating, looking everywhere. Grateful that the guards where not paying a close eye.

The wait for those two to come back with the last materials was unnerving and tense. Expecting anyone to get out the castle and see the empty cage. That would be hard to explain, and would surely trigger a search.

Luckily, everyone was less active in the day. But the hours just passed, while he sat on the cart, eyes nervously looking over the hay, sun, and his mare.

It was past the afternoon when those two came back, still arguing.

 

“I knew it was only one box!”

“Stop complaining and hold it better…”  


Arthur jumped off the cart, approaching them in a jog. Trying to hide his nervousness.

 

“Finally. I thought you got lost or something in there…” He waved his hand over his shoulder, eyebrows shaking as he spoke. “D-drop the box in the right corner. Far from the hay. There’s more space…”

 

He prayed they would not question his suggestion. Nor why in heavens there would be hay there now.

Luckily, the two were still angry with each other. Focusing more on their ramblings and angry complaints.

  
“Can’t wait to just go away from you…”

“Yeah, right. Like we don’t share quarters!”

“Oh shut up… Let’s just end this.”

 

Arthur watched tense. But relaxed. The last box left far from the hay, and the body hiding there. He hurried onto the cart, grabbing the reins.

The two deadbeats rose an eyebrow this time. Seeing him hurry his mare to move, not a single word more said.

 

“What’s the hurry?”

 

The other shrugged, staring through the gates, Arthur already going through the road.

 

“Might have grown tired of the problems you cause.”

 

Arthur was not there to see the two barking at each other again.

The blond glared ahead, hands tight on the reigns.

He smiled, albeit not cheerfully, whispering once he knew only two would hear. His mare…

And the prisoner.

 

“We’re out.”  


He was glad to not see a single movement in the hay. He listened well.

The fortress was still near. The village would take half an hour to be reached. But that was not his main stop.

There was a forest not so far from it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, first!  
> Heck, I really, really, really begin to NOT like the way these fics were done. Holy fudge, I can't stand the way it's structured. So expect that chapter 34 becomes "different".  
> (And yes, say goodbye to the flood of elipses.)
> 
> Second:  
> I CAN'T assure when I will update this. But one think I CAN promise. One day, it will be completed. I will update when I have time. It's a loooooong fic... If I dont scrap things.  
> So what can you expect from it? I'll give you a little bit of info so you can ponder if to check for updates or not. This fic will have:  
> -In the next chapters: Treason and manipulation! "DEATH" and DEATH of characters! Not only one!  
> -More pain and angst! Lots of them! Pain for my fave, as always!  
> -Existencial crisis! Change! Denial!  
> -More denial and disgust! All of it! Shenanigans included.  
> -PAINFUL Lewvi. Like, very. Much battle, such tears, wow. Lew is drama queen.  
> -Change of sides, again. "Don't you dare touch my fangs"  
> -Distrust. Anger. Impotence.  
> -Another villain fucking shit up. More dying, this time more spread, yay.  
> -Another change of heart. More battle I will regret having scripted.  
> -*Bittersweet end! (unless the second video comes out and I change things to be close to canon, dangit)
> 
> I don't have any idea what i'm doing! But I'm doing it!  
> Just wait. This fic will not be in hiatus forever (but it may be sloooooow, compared to my previous uploading pace). I apologize if this message lasts here for multiple weeks. Deal with my chaos notes and crap.  
> Sorry!


	34. Cold and strange acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'nother update.  
> Full of nonsense.

The man got out of the cart, limping.

Arthur looked all around, still weary, even if they were far from the fortress and unseen. He had stopped the cart below the shadows of some trees, in the beginning of the forests, which reached far into the land and connected with the border. He stopped looking back from where they came from when he heard the rebel speak.

 

“I have no way to thank you.”

 

Arthur snorted tiredly, averting his gaze.

 

“Just say thanks and that’s it.”

 

The icy eyes of the man narrowed, giving him a strange gaze. A gaze that Arthur did not know how to take as his voice sounded too reflexive.

 

“Maybe one day I’ll be able to return here and make good use of your help.” He looked into the shadows of the forest, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “Be careful on the way back.”

 

Arthur frowned, seeing him limp away into the shadows of the sunset, into the woods. He could swear he caught a glimpse of a mocking smile as he said those last words. But he decided to brush it off his mind.

He was just paranoid of being seen doing this. It was just nervousness.

Arthur sighed once he lost sight of the man. His mare began to turn around when he gave him a gentle and silent pat, asking her to move towards the village.

He was silent all the way. He barely said a word to the villagers as he delivered the materials. He did what he had to and jumped fast onto his cart. He hastened towards the fortress.

He wanted to be back as soon as possible. He had a bad feeling. And little did he know that it was not only for the paranoia of helping a slave.

He could see the fortress ahead. Right there. He arrived once the sun went away.

He saw the courtyard and gates. And for a moment he felt relieved. Just for a moment, thinking that he was out of trouble.

That moment faded when he saw there was a commotion, a group of vampires where making too much noise. It was not only for the fact that night had fallen. The crowd was right near where the cage was.

He put on the best poker face he knew and tried to contain his fear. Hearing Markus scream with his men, to a couple of Lewis’ guards, demanding.

 

“Gone! You idiots can’t keep guard on the day?! One single slave! A simple human weakling! What are you to let him escape, fledglings?! Was the sun too much for you to keep an eye?!”

 

Arthur gave a slight pat to his mare with the reins, pleading her to go faster towards the stables, but without running. He could see Markus’ men searching around; a few were looking inside the servants’ quarters, making a mess and disturbing them with intimidating questions.

They were looking for answers of how had the human escaped.

He passed some vampires, without missing how they gave him a sharp look. He tried to not gulp as their eyes followed him, all the way until he stopped the cart.

He decided to not make any fast moves. He jumped off slowly, and began to fidget to untie his mare. As if he had no business in what was happening.

Markus had other plans. Since the very beginning.

Arthur felt a shiver down his spine when he came out the stable. He heard slow footsteps, those green eyes on his neck. He almost had a heart attack when he heard the lord command his men.

 

“Check that cart.”

 

It was fine. The man was not there. He just delivered some materials. He had an excuse to be outside. They couldn’t blame him, Lewis could speak for him if they did, they had no way to prove he was the one.

That was what he kept repeating himself while the vampires approached. He stayed calm, even if Lewis did not seem to be around. The commotion had begun not too long ago, just when the night began and he returned.

He took deep breaths and stepped aside, when they hissed to him and forced him to let them check the back of the cart. He did not go away either, for they did not want him to go.

Markus smiled, seeing him sweat. He felt the urge to lash already and accuse the damn blond… But he waited.

His men were searching between boxes and hay. And soon enough…

 

“Sir!”

 

Arthur paled and froze. He felt pure horror. One of the vampires rose a hand out the hay on his cart, with a small chain in his hold. A chain that the man he helped had worn. A chain that now that he thought with panic, was not on his wrist when he jumped off.

His blood ran cold, feeling all green eyes narrow on him. He took a blind step back, seeing them all step closer to him. He soon found himself surrounded.

Markus was smiling with glee. He met his amber eyes, leaning his head with a malicious look in his gaze, feral.

 

“I think we found our little culprit here… A little rat that couldn’t help itself from messing with my belongings.” The vampire scoffed, losing his smile suddenly, saying two simple words. “Kill him.”

 

The deadbeats near them gasped, fast to dash ahead at seeing what was happening. But Markus had already planned this beforehand, knowing they would try to stop his men and him. Two of his fledglings got in the way of the deadbeats, saying simple words that made them halt.

 

“He is ours”

 

The deadbeats exchanged worrisome glances in just a second, while they heard a scream. They couldn’t do anything as two vampires grabbed Arthur.

By law, any human that was caught helping another escape, was for the clan to punish.

The deadbeats began to try to reason. One ran towards the arcs to search for Lewis.

At the same time Arthur struggled, yelling with anger and nervousness as they forced him down to his knees.

 

“Let me go! I -I did nothing!”

 

Markus did not waste time with stupid monologue. He stole one dagger from the hand of one official, with a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He said no words while he approached Arthur, knowing his rights. He could end him right here and now, without blame. That chain in the cart was enough to allow him to use vampire law.

A human that betrayed in any way a clan, was a dead human. No question, no trial.

All this escalated too quickly for Arthur. He had just wanted to do some chores that morning. But he got involved with a slave. He was just back from the travel to the village, and now he had a dagger on his neck.

The vampires smiled. But more did Markus. Seeing him struggle, unable to move away.

Arthur closed his eyes, feeling the edge of the dagger pressure and cut slightly.

 

**“Markus!”**

Markus did not have enough time to react to the yelps of some of his men. He, like the ones in the way, was pushed off by a ferocious shove. He stumbled backwards, the dagger fell off his hand when Lewis pushed him strongly, showing his fangs in a furious hiss.

Arthur panted, seeing both vampires regain their balance after the push. Markus seemed to curse something under his breath, but soon stood tall and confident. Lewis was panting, standing in between them, glaring at all of them, making them step away with just a glance.

Lewis huffed and shook his claws, demanding.

 

**“What’s the meaning of this.”**

 

He had heard the screaming. And as soon as he got out to the courtyard he saw this. The deadbeat that ran to find him did not need to even get inside.

Markus simply pointed to an empty cage, clicking his tongue.

 

“I seem to be missing something of my belonging. And I seem to have caught the filthy thief.”

 

Lewis looked back and forth. He gave Arthur a look that asked what was happening exactly and why was he the center of the chaos. He would have thought that the accusations were false, until he saw his amber eyes. He could always read the look on those eyes now, and he knew instantly by how Arthur looked at him that he indeed had done something.

Arthur did not bother to stand, to not show any sign of guilt while Lewis faced Markus and pledged for his not so true innocence.

 

“You’ve got nothing to prove his involvement. Just because he was out for some tasks, it doesn’t mean he was the one. That slave of yours could be anywhere right now, he could have ran out the gates by his own.”

 

Markus looked to the sky with a smile, and leaned to a side. Lewis stared with anger as the other lord pointed with boredom to a chain one of his men held. Showing it off, with an entertained shake of head.

 

“Lewis, Lewis, Lewis… I DO have ways to prove he is a filthy traitor.” His green eyes moved sideways, piercing them both with a sharp and sick smirk. “And YOU, in fact, have no right to shove people so rudely, when they are making justice. Step aside, and let me bring some sense into this place for fucks sake. That maggot’s life now belongs to us by law. Our prisoner is gone; a human daring to betray our rule is no worth to you.”

 

Markus crouched and retrieved the dagger from the floor. He stood tall and got closer to Lewis, glaring at him face to face. A glare that Lewis returned with hate as the other spat vile words.

 

“Move, young one.” Arthur gulped when green eyes looked at him around Lewis, intensely. “I’ll end this quickly.”

 

Lewis did not move. His face was cold, expressionless, reflexive.

Markus opened his mouth to complain, to make him see there was no way he could stop this, or reason a way to save the human. But to his surprise, Lewis spoke first.

 

**“I’ll do it.”**

 

Arthur blinked baffled, seeing and hearing Lewis.

 

“What?”

 

Lewis stole the dagger from a baffled Markus, turning to face the more baffled blond.

 

“I’ll be the one to kill this human, no one else. I am his lord, and he has gotten out of line under my rule. He is mine to judge.”

 

Arthur stared up at him pokerfaced and mouth agape.

It took him a minute to react.

 

“Dude?!” Lewis kept his blank face as Arthur began to do what he expected he would do. Ramble. “Lewis, the fuck are you saying?! I may very much not want to end up killed by them, but this is not something I appreciate either! How can you, after all-?!”

 

Arthur flinched and shut up, for Lewis suddenly leaned close and met his eyes intently, whispering and dragging the words with an exasperated tone.

 

“Roll with this you idiot...!” Lewis saw that everyone was staring at the weird move he made, so he stood up tall and screamed again, over the top. “ **I said, your head will roll! Roll along the ground, after I slice it clean off your shoulders!”**

Arthur still did not seem to get it. Lewis wanted to face palm as he just stared with disbelief at him. He only got it when he leaned again subtly, opened his eyes a lot more and bit his lips with a small growl to him.

Arthur seemed to react and get it when he saw two of his nails, crossed.

 

“Ohhhhh!” He blinked, coughing. He tried to fake horror. “Oh no.”

 

Lewis gave him the most exasperated glare that he could without dropping his furious act. His horrified reaction was anything but realistic and believable. But the fools around them seemed to fall for it.

Arthur began to shake his head side to side as if to show fear when Lewis kept exclaiming.

 

“I’ll drag your body and maul it until no blood is left! And then I will rip you to pieces and leave them scattered across the dungeons, so that the rats deal with them!”

 

Arthur seemed to make small sways, pointing towards one wing of the castle, putting some emphasis in some words.

 

“Noooo. Not the dungeons, Lewis! I couldn’t handle any rodent there, they are troublesome little rascals!”

 

Markus did not know what face to even make as the two seemed to begin to exchange glares.

 

“You won’t have to worry about anything, because you’ll be dead!”

 

“But-“

 

Arthur couldn’t keep talking about what this all meant for him and Galahad. He yelped a little when one of Lewis’ claws snatched the back of his t-shirt. He was lifted off the ground, very easily.

Magenta eyes looked straight to his, Lewis leaned very closely, screaming carefully.

 

“And now! I will make sure you suffer a lot! I will not let anyone see the horrors I inflict on you! Off with you to my chambers! And only your lifeless corpse shall leave them!”

 

Arthur blinked as Lewis bolted for the interior of the castle, dragging him along without effort. Letting him drag behind like a ragdoll, his legs brushing the ground as he did not put a single show of resistance or care.

Arthur only did show some kind of faked fear when Lewis raised his other arm and proclaimed to the baffled crowd, not halting towards the doors.

 

“And don’t you try to scream! It’s useless to scream! I mean, you have reasons to, but DON’T bother to scream or anything!”

 

Arthur was not a good actor.

 

“Aaaaahhh…”

 

Deadbeats exchanged rises of eyebrow in the courtyard, as baffled as the other clan. Markus was left there, with a baffled grimace, wondering if they were serious about the killing thing, after having seen them doing so many idiotic things while he had been here.

Inside, Lewis kept dragging Arthur along the corridors. The blond just kept on shrugging every time a guard stopped having a serious stance to look at them. He only faked not being calm each time they crossed one of Markus men, giving some wimp swats to Lewis' arm, stopping with boredom once they got out of sight.

Lewis reached his chambers. Arthur winced a little when he opened the door with a kick. He dropped him onto one chair easily and slammed the door closed.

Both stared at each other silently for one minute.

Until Arthur broke the awkward silence.

 

“So now what?”

 

Lewis hunched his shoulders, extremely tired. He walked towards one cabinet, rummaging to find one thing.

 

“Now, we have to make them believe you are really dead.” Arthur leaned his head to a side, seeing him approach. With something on his hand. “See this flask? It will do the trick. It will slow your heartbeat and breathing so much that you will seem dead.”

 

Arthur gave him a raise of eyebrow, giving him a suspicious glance.

 

“Do I bother to ask why do you have a thing like that?”

 

“Fuck, I have it precisely for idiots like you that need to disappear for getting into trouble with vampires, when they shouldn't! Do you think I haven’t planned to deal with this stupid law? I wouldn’t wish to kill any human, alright?”

 

Arthur sighed, raising a hand to grab the flask.

 

“Fine, let’s just get over with this. Give me that-“

 

Lewis swatted his hand, when he tried to grab the flask to drink it.

Arthur pouted as Lewis scolded him, pointing him with a nail.

 

“Not yet! Its effects only last for a few hours, and I still need to make you seem mauled as I said! And you haven’t even listened to how I will get you out of this stupid situation you got yourself into!”

 

Arthur rose his eyebrows, sarcastic.

 

“Oh, so you WILL maul me?”  


“…You sometimes make me consider it.” Lewis shook his head, getting serious. “No. I will only bite you slightly, you can handle that. But I will spread that blood all over you, and mix it with some other I have over here, with luck the scent will mix and seem all yours. And if we want to convince them I may have to make you seem beaten. And no, I will not beat you, lower those damn eyebrows of yours and shut your mouth.”

 

Arthur was surprised when Lewis hurried to another cabinet, for he took some creams and powder.

 

“Dude, you have makeup?”

 

“I may not have liked how pale I was at the beginning. But this here is not for that, as I said, I am ready to fake someone being dead.”

 

Lewis got to work. Arthur was not comfortable with some black and grey creams being sprawled onto his face, arm and neck, but it was that or truly dying. So he keep quiet as Lewis made some fake bruises and explained his plan.

 

“Once I’m done with this, you’ll drink that flask. Don’t panic as you begin to feel dizzy and cold, it’s normal, you’ll fall asleep. Once you are fully under the venom’s effect, I’ll drag you outside so some people see you and then claim you’re dead. Then, I’ll take you to the dungeons and wait that you wake there. I’ll explain the rest there, but you are leaving the castle.”

 

A slight trace of dread seemed to cross Arthur’s eyes as he heard he had to leave.

 

“Leave? Fore-?

 

“No… Just the time it takes for these bastards to leave. Not more than a week, alright? Don’t worry now, not now.”

 

Lewis did as explained.

Arthur frowned, seeing himself. A true mess, he seemed really beaten. A fake black eye, bruises, his clothes were stained red all over, which he found disgusting, and he had a new bite mark, still bleeding slightly.

Lewis nodded with a sight, narrowing his eyes at him.

 

“Only one thing left.”

 

Arthur looked at him, then at the flask.

 

“Now the flask, right?”

 

Lewis shook his head, scoffing.

 

“They won’t believe I have really tortured you or even killed you if you haven’t even yelped. I need you to scream; at least so that some in the castle hears it. A true scream, pained, dying, if you can.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“You would be the worst spy in all history. You couldn’t fake for your life.”

 

“Man, I was a strategist, not a spy. Don’t-“ Arthur halted, seeing Lewis raise a finger, pointing at him. “Dude?”

 

Lewis leaned closer, giving him a firm stare.

 

“Scream, or I’ll make you.”

 

“Ha… As if you would somehow hurt or-“ Arthur halted again his mockery, seeing Lewis inch closer. This time noticing his small grin, his small raise of eyebrow. He finally felt familiarity in that stance he had, that finger pointed. “No.”

 

Lewis nodded again, nearing.

 

“Yes.”

 

That pose, that point of finger. Vivi used to persuade him a lot with that. It was something he dreaded, very much.

Arthur finally reacted accordingly, taking a step back.

 

“Don’t you dare… Drop that finger! Y-you don’t even know how she did it! Y-you can’t tickle me!”

 

“I can. I saw her attack you enough times, to know how. I will, unless you give me a good act, dammit.”

 

Arthur rose his only hand, backing away as Lewis neared slowly, towering.

 

“No! Back off! I- I can’t just scream, alright?! AH! T-there, you got your scream and- Dammit Lewis, let go! N-no!”

 

A few vampires raised their heads along the nearest wing of the castle, hearing the faint echo of screaming, short of breath.

 

“Ah! Nononon-h! Lewis, m-mercy, I-! Ahah! Nooo!”

 

There was silence for some minutes.

Markus had been sitting near the arcs at the courtyard. Waiting a while to see if Lewis was making a bluff. He had doubts he would kill the blond.

But those doubts faded when Lewis stepped outside, dragging something behind him.

His green eyes opened with glad surprise when he saw that that something was a limp Arthur. He got fast notice of the cuts and bite he had on his neck, the smell of the blood that dripped all over his white t-shirt, and the bruises over his extremely pale skin.

He would have thought or suspected he was unconscious, were not for the fact that Lewis raised him with one claw in the air, and not a single muscle moved, not even his chest. Not even his heart. There was no heartbeat he could hear. And he always heard it in any pray, even if far.

Arthur just hanged limp, pale, while Lewis snarled loudly, glaring straight to his green eyes.

 

“There you have your damn justice. You have one less slave; I have one less human in my castle. We’re fair now, don’t we?”

 

Lewis wanted to insult and beat up the bastard. Seeing him tap his chin with a small smile. To end up nodding with content, standing off and leaving the courtyard with some of his men.

Some deadbeats were near Lewis, giving him a baffled look, thinking that he had really killed. A look that their lord disregarded, simply lowering Arthur and dragging him along the ground again.

No one dared follow or say anything to him as he headed for the dungeons in silence. He pushed the door open, and only stopped dragging Arthur once he closed it. He carried him more carefully now, knowing that here was no one here but one.

One that he trusted.

His second hand already knew beforehand of his compassionate nature. She had seen before how he preferred to spare than punish criminals.

Lewis sighed, seeing her there, calmly leaning against the farthest cell.

 

“My lord, you know this can get you a lot of trouble if it’s discovered.”

 

“That’s why I trust you’ve done your part well, without need of my command.”

 

“Would I be here if I hadn’t?” She stood off the wall with pride, shaking off her long curly hair. “Indeed, as soon as I heard the commotion, I got to work. I’m efficient. His mare and two men should be waiting; he only has to walk there.”

 

Lewis nodded, immensely grateful for her loyalty.

She did not say a word more; leaving towards the courtyard to supervise no one looked for him or asked questions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He felt cold stone.

But the cold he felt after he drank was fading. He was feeling warmer.

Lewis leaned his head to look to a side, feeling a small nudge, hearing a small groan.

He kept still while Arthur fidgeted and awoke at his side. His amber eyes batted open slowly, a little groggy.

Neither said a word while they sat side to side against the wall of the cell. Arthur was awake now, but was taking his time to speak, still feeling tired from the substance.

 

“…I really did not think I would wake again in a cell.”

 

Lewis smiled tiredly, looking as well at the wall and open door.

 

“You won’t, not again.”

 

Arthur sat up a little more comfortably against the stony wall, huffing and rubbing his side, still feeling slightly numb.

 

“So…” He looked at the cell, seeing it was more decrepit than the one he was in. The walls and floors were slightly cracked. “How I’m supposed to disappear? I see no windows.”

 

Lewis did not answer right away.

 

“…” He did eventually. “Arthur, you got to promise you’ll stop getting into trouble.”

 

Arthur snarled but smiled, trying to wave it off.

 

“Come on, Lewis. I just couldn’t… I just helped-“

 

“You got yourself a death sentence.” Arthur frowned, for Lewis stood, deadly serious. “Arthur, you may still feel like a rebel, a human in heart. But I, I kill rebels. That prisoner you’ve helped could die at my claws the next time I’m needed in battle. It is all in vain, a fucking circle. Things are not the same anymore. With me, you can act like we’re equals, but don’t be fooled; you are now under vampire rule. By your choice. You cannot do these things, you’ll end up dead. You should stop swaying between sides. I still offer you to go back with her…”

 

Lewis glanced at him. His amber eyes were looking at him with seriousness as well, unmoving.

So the vampire sighed, smiling while shaking his head.

 

“But you won’t go back… Nor change or choose.”

 

Arthur watched as Lewis got closer to the corner of the cell, and knelled.

His claws scratched the floor, and pulled at a precise spot. The piece of stone came off.

The blond watched as Lewis pushed away the stone. Revealing a secret passage, there was a tunnel below.

Lewis whispered calmly, putting a claw in his robe’s pockets while Arthur peeked.

 

“This tunnel leads to some hills near the forest, not far from the village. You’ll stay there, until I go and meet you, until these leeches go away. Wait for me there, don’t you dare go near the castle. There are two guards waiting at the end of the long tunnel, they’ll lead you safely, and pay for a full stay at the inn.” Arthur blinked, for Lewis handed him something from his pocket. “Wear this.”

 

Arthur stared at the bracelet with a golden gem, confused.

 

“A bracelet?”

 

“Yes.” Lewis put it on his wrist, firmly. “This trinket is of high value. It’s meant to be worn by nobility, by vampire nobility. A normal vampire would never wear this, much less a human. If you wear this, all will know that you are of high worth to me, that you are important, someone to respect. No vampire or human of my rule will dare frown at you.”

 

Lewis did not wait for his reply.

He nodded down, commanding.

 

“Now, go already, you’ll be safer once you get out of here. Jump.”

 

Arthur gave him a thoughtful look. But he did not protest.

He jumped down, landing carefully on one knee and hand. Looking up to the gap where Lewis looked, the tunnel was fairly big, with a one meter drop.

They exchanged a glance that was enough, showing gratefulness and care.

Lewis said his farewells with a sigh.

 

“See you soon.”

 

With that, he placed the stone back on its place. The tunnel grew dark, the gap closed.

He could not even see the end of it. The tunnel was a couple kilometers long, leading straight and far of the fortress.

Arthur sighed… And began to walk ahead.

Getting ready to wait, till it was safe to return.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You are alive.”

 

His icy eyes met the ones of his older sister, who seemed more surprised than glad to see him.

 

“Did you three presume me dead already?”

 

His other two sisters looked at him intently, not having expected him to return and find their camp hidden in the deeper woods.

He sat near the fire, letting that they checked his bruises.

An axe was dropped to a side, a question asked rather coldly.

 

“You haven’t let out anything about our location and hideout did you?”

 

He leaned his head, smiling.

 

“Really? Do you think so little of me, that I would bend so easily? No, I did not let out any information about us, dear sister. But…” He closed his eyes, brushing his hair proudly. “I instead have discovered something, while I stayed in a dark cell, while beaten… Something that could help us.”

 

The three sisters smiled as he said the next words.

 

“There’s a way in.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect daily chapters.  
> But do expect angst.


	35. All shed red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call for a demon... And it'll come.

He really did not like to hide all day and night.

Arthur sighed; he looked over his shoulder, still a little paranoid. His mare gave another huff as she was forced to halt by her owner, when he pulled at the reigns with his only hand.

His amber eyes looked behind, and he could barely see the village anymore.

Just what he wanted.

He let his horse begin to walk again, this time more calmly. They were now near the fields where that tunnel ended, where two guards waited for him, after the incident with that prisoner.

Those two said guards had led him safely to the village, right over the big fields. But the problem was, that they would not leave an eye off him, all this week.

One week, one week has he been hiding in that village, and he is always told to wear a damn hood to shield his face. Those two deadbeats are paranoid one day one vampire of Markus could see him, even if they stay at the fortress all the time and do not visit the village.

He just can’t stand being locked in the inn day and night. It makes him remember worse times, in a cell.

So… Here he was, he got his horse, after he tricked those two, told them he needed something from the market. By the time they come back to the inn, he will be back.

They told him he could roam, and have a walk. And they… Did not specify where.

Arthur grinned, and snickered a little.

Yes. No one roams near the forests or Lewis’ secret passage; it’s in a secluded area. He could have a moment to think for himself alone. Just a stroll.

Arthur smiled and petted his mare as she walked calmly through the fields. They couldn’t see yet that tunnel where he fled from.

He really was just having a walk; sure that no one would be here. He was fairly far from the fortress and areas that vampires roamed.

He didn’t expect to see nothing.

He couldn’t have thought someone would be near.

His amber eyes blinked with surprise, below the comforting shadows of the nearby woods. He frowned, because his mare halted without his word, something not usual from her.

“What-?”

The horse made a huffed half noise, as if she was weary all of the sudden. Arthur did not understand why she took a half step back.

Until he rose his head. He said just one word, one word of question. And someone seemed to have heard it.

His eyes widened, as so did the two humans’ near the tunnel besides the trees. Arthur gasped, because he would’ve thought they were from the village or maybe even vampires. But there was no mistaking the clothes of a rebel, he was one after all.

There was a group of rebels, which were just stepping out the woods and near the tunnel. The tunnel from where he had escaped the fortress. It had been hidden, by leafs and rocks, that he placed back after getting out. But now, it was open, and it seemed like that for a long time, there were footprints, of many, that went in.

Arthur froze for a second as he processed what he was seeing, but he had no time for that. Not when the rebels, which he only had heard of, reacted angrily. His mare was the one to move, when one human took aim with a bow.

 

“We’ve been seen!”

 

The horse dodged the arrow that flew, luckily for Arthur.

That got the blond to react. He grabbed tightly the hair of his horse, and tried to hug himself against her mane, so no more arrows struck him. He did not need to direct his horse to flee, she knew well. He could hear the men and women shout, clearly panicking for their sighting.

 

“Kill him! He must not warn anyone!”

 

A surprise attack.

That tunnel was open, that group looked like they were waiting for something, like if they had been making guard. While more went through the tunnel. They had horses, and were many.

Arthur huffed and clenched his teeth, he took a look behind, and saw that indeed, some had grabbed their horses, got out the trees and were chasing him through the fields.

So he wiped his head ahead, to see ahead.

He had a very big fucking problem.

No, all had one.

These guys had been hiding, grouping themselves for a chance, a chance they were using now. Some could probably be already out the tunnel, inside the castle. Meanwhile, these waited, for them to open the gates, surely. He can be sure they planned that, it’s a rational strategy he would use.

He would’ve had ran to the village, where a few guards were, and many people lived… But he made another choice, at the last moment.

One rebel cursed as the mare ducked for a side suddenly, making him miss with an arrow.

Arthur snarled, and hit fiercely with the reigns, begging his mare to go faster. He headed for the fortress’ road, for he needed to warn all.

It was morning, and a sneaky attack while everyone slept… Could be fatal.

The rebels were surprised to see him flee directly for the castle, but did not halt their persecution. They were meant to head soon there anyway.

Through the fields, half of his chasers stopped chasing, to head for the village.

In any case, they were still a big group left.

Arthur hoped, prayed, that there was time.

Not much.

He grimaced in horror, because he finally saw the gates, and the walls of the castle, nearer.

He panted, because he saw two guards, dead, and the gates were open. There were two rebels with daggers, the ones who opened the gates.

They were inside already.

He ran straight for the gates, uncaring that some rebels spotted him from the courtyard. He just flinched when they shot some arrows, but he was not struck.

His mare jumped between them, and ran through the courtyard, kicking and huffing.

He jumped down and rolled on the ground, near the arcs, near the doors that headed inside, to the lord’s wing. He ducked as yet another arrow tried to kill him, to stop him.

He cried, finally inside, out of sight of the rebels preparing the attack.

He ran, not for his life. He saw that he was right, that no one was awake; no one roamed the long and stony dark corridors.

The few guards that had been making guard outside were dead, unable to warn.

 

“WAKE UP!”

 

If he was heard by the vampires that rested, he did not know, he just ran head.

He could see the throne room’s doors.

Inside, sat Lewis, who looked at the sun rays with melancholy, alone in the silent room.

He was calm, until the doors were pushed open, with urgency.

He saw Arthur there, panting, with a look of horror.

 

“L-lewis!” The vampire got up instantly from his throne, alarmed by seeing Arthur here, and for his looks. “Wake everyone! Now! I- I-!”

“Arthur?”

 

The blond shook his head and pushed the claw that neared closer to him away, because he had no time for his worry.

Lewis flinched when the blond looked firmly up to him and demanded.

 

“I said wake up every one! Everyone! I have no time, nor you! There are rebels!”

 

Lewis’ eyes widened, still confused, still not understanding.

 

“What-“

 

Little did Arthur know, that he had made the rebels change of plans with his sudden intermission.

Both males stumbled a little and gasped when a huge explosion echoed.

Amber and magenta eyes unfocused for a moment each thinking with shock. Until both understood the rumbling, the sudden sound of flames.

It came right from the dungeons and storage.

Lewis reacted first.

Arthur clenched his teeth as a clawed hand pointed firmly at him. Lewis turned for the door, with a dark look on his eyes, full of understanding.

 

“You shouldn’t have returned. Hide.”

 

“Then you’d be dead, dude. They wanted to sneak to everyone asleep and kill while-“

 

“Right. I should be grateful. But still, you’re in danger. No one should see you here.” Lewis stopped wasting time; he could hear that his court was waking with the noise. So he ran out the doors, with a firm order. “Get to safety…! Don’t disobey this, Arthur!”

 

As much as Lewis wanted to drag Arthur out the castle, he couldn’t. Not when he could hear screams.

While he ran through the wing towards the courtyard and took a weapon, Arthur doubted in the throne room.

His amber eyes drifted to a side, with a conflicted look. He too could hear the screams. From vampires now awoken, from rebels now at the gates and courtyard… And more faintly, screams from the servants.

He knew that he was meant to not be seen, he shouldn’t.

But…

No one was there to halt a blond, who bolted through the inner corridors and stole a sword from an armor. He pulled his hood on, and ran, towards the more faint screams.

Outside, Lewis halted and snarled.

His magenta eyes filled with horror by seeing red. On the stony floor, of the courtyard and outer arcs. He saw the rebels, now gathered here, near the gates, which they had opened. His deadbeats had gotten out of their wing and were already fending them. He could see ruble, ruin, for the rebels had put explosives in the storage, and a tower had crumbled down.

It was chaos.

His contemplation was broken when a smaller figure halted at his side.

 

“You should’ve really accepted that offer of hunting that day.”

 

Lewis grimaced and showed his fangs, not bothering to look sideways to Markus, who had ran out, already armed.

His green eyes were looking at everything, even him, with disapproval, disgust and mockery. His own men were getting out and were not hesitating to go against the big group of rebels. They were enough to face both clans, for they had been regrouped from the tunnel and gates.

The taller lord snarled, for he also saw another tower of smoke, in the distance.

 

“They’re attacking the village too…”

 

Markus took a step ahead, to attack the humans, uncaring of Lewis’ horror.

 

“You and your concern for these lesser beings! Focus on these that are defying your fortress and-“

 

The smaller lord had to halt when a big claw grabbed his shoulder.

 

“No.” Markus looked over his shoulder, and saw that Lewis had a dark look. “You’ll stay here; defend my fortress and my belongings. I must go to that village; I know they are burning it to the ground.”

 

The fortress was burning too, but the stone could not keep the fire as blazing as wood. Only he and his men could fight in that village, only he could resist the fire.

Green eyes rolled, but he nodded, complying with Lewis’ demand. He did not stop Lewis when the tall lord bolted and began to fight a few rebels on his way, to reach the gates.

Markus saw Lewis gather most of his men between the chaos, and make way outside, managing to take some horses and a cart. Any rebel that tried to stop them was slayed or distracted by Markus’ men, who were in the battle with no doubt.

Lewis rode away on his horse, desperate to help the villagers, knowing there were few guards there. He expected Markus to defend diligently his castle.

He should have known better of the bastard.

Markus looked to a side, at the courtyard. He could see the servants' quarters, that the exit to the courtyard was blocked by rubble. He could hear screams of alarm, the crackle of fire inside, from the explosion.

And he did not care.

Instead of heading there to help, he grinned sickly and lunged for the rebels gathered in the courtyard, thirsty for a fight.

He did not even command a few of his men to help the humans.

All were bloodthirsty, adamant of slaying filthy rebels.

Only a few deadbeats were trying to make way towards the servants’ wing.

Two guards coughed in an inner corridor, and halted at the door of the storage. For it was burning, and shedding a lot of smoke.

 

“T-this way is too risky!”

 

The other snarled and showed his fangs.

 

“The exit in the courtyard is blocked! We have to go this way!”

 

“We’ll get burned through here!”

 

“And who’ll help then?! It’s us or Markus’! And they would burn worse! Just pull closer your clothes and cover-!”

 

Before they could decide to get into the blazing room, another one ran past them.

Yellow eyes blinked as they got a glimpse of a hooded person getting in, sword in its only hand. They were not quick to react.

 

“That was-“

“Was it-?

 

Both looked at each other. And after their eyes widened, they bolted in.

They both coughed, and covered their mouths with a hand, to not breathe the smoke. They got in just in time to see that figure pushing a broken barrel out his way.

Amber eyes were narrowed below the hood, glaring at all the ruin around him. He snarled, seeing how the explosion left everything. He wiped his head back, to look at the two deadbeats, deadly serious.

 

“You two, the quarters are fucking big and connect with the basements! The structure is WOODEN, so stop looking and move! There’s fire, keep yourself to the upper rooms. I’ll go down, near the dungeons!”

 

Both deadbeats got to his side, and Arthur was not surprised when they began to worry just like their master.

 

“Y-you’re alive. We thought-“

“You must get out, this place-“

 

Arthur raised his arm, with the sword. He pointed it a little, with a clear face of anger and exasperation. He let them see that bracelet there.

 

“I said, move. Help the servants, we-“ He coughed, affected by the smoke. “F-fuck…! Go dammit!”

 

Both vampires could do nothing as the blond ran carefully ahead, pushing off any ruble in his way. They exchanged looks, and ran in different ways, to seek survivors.

Arthur jumped down some stairs, that he knew that connected to some human chambers. He grimaced when he saw the first corpse.

It was burned, for the explosion. But what made him cringe, was the cut in the throat, from a dagger.

This servant did not die from the explosion. And looked to be dead by long ago.

Probably saw the rebels preparing the attack.

His amber eyes filled with dread, for he could hear screams.

The rebels were killing servants. With no sparing or mercy.

A sense of hate flowed in him, for he never killed any human under vampire rule. But it seemed these rebels had other ideals.

He jogged through the corridors. And soon, they stopped being stony, to be composed of less grand materials. Soon, he found himself in modest quarters, which housed the human deadbeats.

The embers of the fire were scattered all over, most wooden beams were fallen, burned. The more he advanced, the more corpses he found. Less burned, redder.

These quarters were underground, below the courtyard, adjacent to the storage and dungeons. He was getting deeper, and farer from the core of the explosion.

He saw the first moving figure.

He gasped, seeing one tall man ahead, grasping a servant by her collar, mace in hand.

Just as the mace rose over her head to strike, he yelled.

 

“Hey!” The tall rebel looked back between the smoke, and scowled when he saw him near. “Let her go!”

 

Arthur grabbed the sword tighter and grimaced below the hood. The man was giving him a weary and intense look, as if debating if he was a rebel or not. For no servant would have a weapon, and he was no vampire.

The mace got down, but did not strike. Arthur clenched his teeth and gulped, for the rebel let go of the servant, and faced him furiously.

The woman ran away through another corridor, while both of them got face to face.

 

“You’ve got guts to pick a weapon.” The man pointed with the mace, clearly angry. “You better be telling me you’re joining us… You’re no rebel.”

 

Arthur shook his head, which he soon would find out to be a mistake.

 

“No. You guys are killing servants, they did nothing to-“

 

He yelped and moved to a side, for that mace would have split his skull, were not for the fact he saw it move. The weapon struck a wall, and the man made the wood crack as he retrieved the mace.

Arthur took a step back and raised the sword. He shuddered as the man cursed him and loomed.

 

“If you’re not with us, you’re with them.”

 

Arthur shook his head more, and tried to argue.

 

“Drop the weapon! I don’t-“

 

Another swing of mace.

Amber eyes widened, seeing clearly that this guy would not speak or reason.

He had always heard closed minded rebels, which said that they would kill any human that served vampires. But he never thought much about it.

Now he saw.

He blocked another swing of mace with his sword, and almost tripped backwards with its force. He only had one arm, and this guy was slightly taller, and fatter.

He gave up on diplomacy.

Arthur jumped a little as the mace lunged down, towards his feet. He dodged easily, and saw that what this man had in muscle, he lacked in brains.

He made a thrust with the sword.

Both of them lost their breath.

Arthur froze; he felt a shudder, with the trembling of his weapon. His amber eyes unfocused, as so did the other’s. The edge of his sword was tinted red. And ever so slowly, the man tilted sideways, and with a bloody sound, the sword got out his chest.

All fell to Arthur’s feet, mace, corpse and red.

He always had seen red. Since Lewis left. He always saw the life leaving.

But not from a human, not from his hand.

He only had killed vampires, beings he thought soulless.

Arthur stared frozen at the corpse, the sword dropped down until its point touched the ground.

He stayed there, for a whole minute.

Until he heard it. Another scream.

He finally raised his gaze slightly, and panted. He gulped, looking all around him. The fire was building up, all was beginning to crack. There was the corpse of the rebel. And many of the servants.

A lot had cuts, stabs. They were dead. One had the unmistakable wound of a mace on his face.

He couldn’t care anymore, he just saw red. No difference, all shredded red.

It was the eyes what was different, no matter the race.

He bolted forward, refusing to halt now. He would have more time later to mourn his lost beliefs.

Ahead, a vampire struggled.

She clenched her fangs, and her claws gripped tighter her two swords. Her eyes wiped side to side, ready to block the next attack. From anywhere, from any of the three circling her.

 

“Filthy vampire.”

 

She spat right back to the three siblings.

 

“Murderous whores.”

 

The three rebels did not care much as two servants ran away. They only had eyes for the vampire that had dared get in between.

Lewis’ second hand had been awake and near the storage when the explosion echoed. She knew right away what her lord would wish. She wasted no time to head here.

A few rebels laid on the ground at her feet, with the corpses of many servants. She managed to avenge and protect some.

But these three were more experienced…

Arthur got into the room just in time to see the four women. He ignored the two servants that ran past him towards safety and out the flaming room.

His amber eyes saw how everything was crumbling down, because of the torches lighted and thrown. But they were just circling each other, too blood thirsty to care for the fire, or to run.

The vampire threw up his two swords, managing to block a mace and an axe from two of the sisters.

But that left her exposed to the third, who rose a dagger.

 

“Watch out-!”

 

He ran towards them. But he was too late to stop that dagger.

The vampire hissed loudly, feeling the stab on her shoulder.

It would have rose and sunk a second time, were not for the blond that pushed off the rebel.

Yellow eyes filled with surprise, seeing him there, fending of the third with a sword. But she did not dwell much on it, she pushed again with her two swords, to keep off the other two.

The one who seemed the leader scowled, obviously surprised to see a human, that she deemed a servant, protecting a vampire. Her two sisters agreed with malicious grins when the older cursed.

 

“And that’s exactly why we can’t leave these traitors to live…”

 

Arthur wiped his head to glare, clearly lacking any sympathy for the rebels anymore.

He refused to look at the corpses; he just met her eyes, with hate.

 

“This is the fucking reason why I’m not a rebel anymore.”

 

The rebels seemed to be surprised for a moment, for his words. But then they seemed to gain more hate, understanding.

Arthur ducked when the dagger lunged for him.

Both vampire and human began to fight against the three, refusing to try to speak. It would be a waste of time and breath.

Arthur kept on blocking that dagger, fairly agile with only one arm. While those two swords kept blocking two at a time.

He grinned, seeing an opening. He huffed, and disarmed the woman with a hit at her wrist. The dagger fell to the floor, and so did she, after he saw that she did not surrender, but try to grab it from the ground.

He would have had a moment of regret, were not for the next hiss he heard.

His amber eyes widened, seeing two on the ground. One dead, the rebel with an axe. And her, still alive. Her claw was over her chest, as she laid on the ground against a wall, backing away, from a furious leader. He moved forward, seeing she was wounded, and that the rebel rose the sword over her to finish her off.

Yellow eyes closed, ready to feel the slice. But it did not happen.

She only heard a metallic noise. Metal against metal.

The vampire opened one eye weakly, and saw that Arthur had lowered his sword in between and had blocked the swing.

He huffed and pushed the human off, away. He stood in between, panting. The rebel looked him over, her icy blue eyes glinting between the smoke.

They could barely speak between the fire. But he tried, one last time.

 

“Leave… You’re not freeing anyone like this, I swear. Vampires don’t die without blood, it just makes things worse.”

 

The woman did not like him telling her what to do.

 

“I will not obey anyone. Much less filthy cattle. I wish to see them all dead, or in agony with their disgusting hunger. And you, you’re just like them, you have the same sick belief, you are a puppet, a brainless tool.”

 

Arthur mourned her blind determination.

 

“Fine.” He grasped the sword tightly, seeing no other way. “Have it your way, follow a blind hate. It’ll take you nowhere but to hell. Fuck if I care anymore.”

 

With a cough, he bolted forward.

Yellow eyes watched hazily as the two humans sparred with their swords.

Her eyes were foggy, for the fire, and the deadly wounds she had received.

Her claw moved a little, and rose to her eyes. Red stained.

Vampires were mortal.

She wouldn’t get out of this one. She knew.

Her yellow eyes looked over herself, and a tired smile grew on her lips. Her elegant clothes and her curly hair were all messy.

But it could be worse. Much worse.

She raised her gaze, and cursed mentally, for Arthur was losing. The rebel had two arms, and was more hell bound to murder, after the death of two sisters. Arthur’s cloak had a cut, and he was bleeding slightly, he was losing ground. He was getting cornered towards a wall, like she had been.

The vampire moved her claw again. Towards a fallen beam and her sword.

Arthur hit a wall. He huffed and panted, surrounded by fallen debris and fire. She was in front of him, giving him a cold stare, full of pride and sureness.

He flinched, for she raised her sword over him. He got ready to raise his, to try to block it even if he couldn’t dodge.

But both stumbled as a big rumble echoed and made the room shake.

Amber eyes saw a glimpse of shocked icy eyes. Just to lose them a second after, under the huge ruble that fell over her, and crushed her under. He could only see shredded bone and flesh bellow the embers and wood.

Arthur shrunk slightly against the wall, shocked by the sudden cave in.

He feared that he would be crushed too, if the ceiling gave in. Until he realized that it was not the fire what caused the rumble.

But her.

The vampire let her sword fall off her claw, relieved that her calculations had been correct. She had sliced a beam, which still connected to the ones above. Right over the rebel.

Arthur rushed towards her, jumping over some ruin.

Her eyes were foggy, and were losing focus. She did not realize he knelled besides her.

 

“F-fuck…” His amber eyes saw how bad the wound was on her side. He looked around him, and wondered if he would have time to run out the fire with her. “W-we have to get out of here. Come on, I-“

 

He was going to grasp her to try to lift her up. But he frowned when one of her claws stopped him.

 

“Don’t…” Arthur paled slightly, for she was white. And yet, she smiled with that confidence and pride she always had. “I don’t want to make more of a mess with myself. I’d rather rest here.”

 

“The fire-“

 

“I know.” She gave him a serious look, with a smile. “Get out of here. You still can… Just tell Lewis for me to… Keep himself safe? He always…”

 

He only nodded, unable to guess if she could hear him anymore.

Her yellow eyes were not seeing anything, even if they were open.

He dropped the sword and closed her eyes, now that he was alone between the fire.

He got up with a cough, knowing he could not stay.

Arthur began to maneuver between the ruin, careful to not burn himself. He got back to the corridors he came from, hopeful of returning up.

To his horror, he saw that the fire had made the structure fall apart, and his way towards the storage was blocked.

 

“F-fucking h-hell!”

 

He coughed loudly, and began to look wildly for another way.

Between the fire and ruble, he saw a corridor.

He jogged and coughed, heading for what he hoped to be a way out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lewis let his sword drop.

He let a deep breath out. He stood, uncaring of the flames licking his robes.

He stared at the embers, and the red.

He could see no more rebels alive. But in between the death, the was life.

He felt relief, for he managed to arrive in time, to save many villagers. His men were trying to put out the fires and were helping in what they could.

His magenta eyes rose from the chaos. To look at the distance. At his fortress.

He could only hear faint crying.

Everywhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Worthless…

Green eyes looked down to icy ones.

The rebel coughed red, refusing to avert his eyes from the vampire. He still had a defiant look, even if no more rebels stood on their feet. Markus’ clan was now toying with the half dead, rejoicing in their fear and shame.

Markus crouched a little, to look eye to eye to the man he knew had been freed, only to end up here.

So easily defeated… How arrogantly he lunged for him, weapon in hand.

 

“Was it worth it, maggot?”

 

The human hissed when a claw grasped his neck and pulled him closer.

Markus demanded again, with a grin.

 

“Was it worth being free at the cost of another, to die here anyway?”

 

The man looked at all the corpses. They died… But he could only smile by seeing some vampires dead, in between all the red.

 

“It was worth it, if there’s at least one leech less.”

 

Markus hated being mocked back.

His claw moved swiftly. A crack echoed.

Those icy blue eyes were left cold and dead.

The lord got up with a huff, uncaring and tired of words.

He looked at the remaining rebels, still alive. Most were battered, and already half dead with the wounds. His men were beginning to toy with them.

He was thirsty, but…

He refused to grab a rebel for himself. He was a picky drinker. He considered them too filthy to feed on. Most of their blood was on the ground already.

He sneaked between his men, between the feast and chaos, he was unnoticed. He headed towards the ruins of the explosion, between the dark and smoke.

He hoped… He could snatch a servant, and blame it all on the rebels.

A much more satisfying prey indeed.

He moved between the ruin and debris, searching for any survivor.

His green eyes glinted, for he saw a door being kicked. By someone from the inside of the quarters.

The splintered and broken door was thrown off its hinges, after multiple hits. His fangs got sharper as he saw a hooded figure stumble weakly out, coughing and dragging itself.

Markus neared, deeming the human enough for a snack.

But he halted between the shadows. His green eyes widened.

There was only one arm.

Arthur panted and coughed. He got upright with his head high, and with a deep breath, he took his hood off.

Unknowing… Of the beast that laid eyes on him.

Surprised, angered, and glad at once.

Blood thirsty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death, character death everywhere!  
> Oh, but I do not only kill unnamed characters!


	36. Death preys all

The smoke and ruin tainted his vision.

His amber eyes lidded, and he raised his arm over them. All he could see was black and red. The sun was setting, and the fire around made a fierce light that could not pierce the thick smoke.

He could hear the noise in the distance, near the gates. The faint sound of a terminated massacre. He could hear the crackles of the embers. All was left in ruins around him.

Arthur took another weak step and tried to get farer from the ruble he had fled from. A tower had crumbled with that explosion, and now this side of the huge courtyard was full of debris. He had to step carefully, or even climb to manage to move. Some of the upper rooms of the servants were crushed below stone.

And yet… No one was here outside helping. He had seen deadbeats trying to aid in the inner wing, but none were here outside. There was fire, that all avoided.

He was alone.

Arthur snarled and let himself rest against some stones, letting out a tired and angry cough. He glared ahead between the smoke, and even if he could not see the far gates… He knew. He knew that Markus’ clan was doing nothing but feast on the fear and blood of the rebels.

Now, there was nothing more he could do. The attack was over, no one but the vampires were killing anymore.

So with the thought of being alone… He let himself take a breath, he would think later of getting to a place where to hide. He still knew he was supposed to be dead.

He should have been.

But he wasn’t.

Markus sneaked between the shadows and stones. Each silent step contrasted his dark thoughts.

One day. One day more and he and his clan would have been gone. They would have left. This attack was unexpected, and sudden.

This day was full of surprises.

His nails sharpened as he outstretched his claws.

Arthur had been taking his sweet time to recover, after having fled from the fire inside the building. He almost got crushed below falling beams and structure. He was lucky he saw that battered door and was able to push ruble to open it from inside.

He stood again, knowing he should get away from the ruin.

But he halted.

His eyes opened, his head wiped sideways, he tensed instantly. For he heard a sound. A sound he knew well, a sound he heard a lot of times, while being a vampire hunter.

He knew well when he was being watched and preyed upon. There was no mistaking, in his paranoid mind, the sound of clawed feet moving against the ground. So silently he probably shouldn’t have noticed between the fire.

Arthur gulped and began to look around himself, weary. He began to think, any excuse if it was one of Markus’ men. He needed an excuse to explain why he was not dead.

He thought he would probably be able to fool one simple idiotic vampire.

But there was no way to fool the very lord that sentenced him.

 

“My, do you humans have somehow evolved to become immortal?”

 

Arthur took a step back when Markus took one closer, out the shadows at his side. He emerged between the smoke like if he had been like it, his green eyes were the first thing that glinted, then, the sharp claws that he displayed at his sides.

The vampire was slightly surprised to see the human recover from his shock, to take a proud stance even if nervous.

Arthur did not speak. He could do nothing either, for the ruble he would need to climb to get away was behind the vampire. He just analyzed the situation as the lord neared, and whispered.

 

“Last time I saw you, you were dead, or so I thought.” The next words took Arthur slightly by surprise. “So many times I thought you would be dead and rotting six feet under, but you just keep showing up alive, morsel.”

 

He was too close to him now.

Arthur shivered, for he saw murder, clearly, in those green eyes. He knew now that some accidents around him were not accidents at all. And he knew that he had to get the fuck out of here, and not waste time to reason, even if he didn’t know why this vampire wanted him gone with such desire.

The vampire always underestimated humans. And the human knew.

Arthur snarled and bolted slightly to a side. Green eyes widened when the blond slammed his hand against some ruins, onto a wooden piece. Arthur did not care that he burned his skin slightly when he pulled it out, for it was exactly its flaming point what he wanted. He pointed the wood at the vampire, with his teeth clenched.

 

“Get the hell away from me, you sick bastard. Was I not here, you’d be the one dead, killed with an explosion in your chambers, or slain in your sleep.”

 

“Says the one that freed the man that planned this vain raid.”

 

Arthur flinched at that.

Green eyes filled with glee, for he saw doubt in amber eyes. Then faint guilt, understanding.

Markus kept on enjoying toying with him, knowing he was alone, with no Lewis to see or hear.

 

“You caused this, traitor. And that…” Arthur stopped thinking, for the vampire lunged at him. “Has no way out this time.”

 

Arthur moved again to a side, because a claw flew very close to him, sharp nails almost stabbed his shoulder. He snarled as the vampire did, and swung the wooden stake. Markus leaned slightly, managing to evade easily the embers and sharp point. His clawed feet slammed sideways, in an agile stance, ready to jump forward again. Arthur raised the stake with his only arm, ready to let it go down on him, just when he lunged once more.

A vampire was always stronger.

The blond panted, and was honestly shocked, because Markus dared to grasp the stake with his claw. The vampire hissed in pain, feeling the flames lick his claw, making him feel pure agony.

But he did not care.

Arthur gasped when the other yanked the stake out his hand and threw it away to the floor. His amber eyes saw clearly the horrible wounds it left on its claw, naturally weak. Any lord would have retreated, pained. But he didn’t.

The human gagged, for that same claw slammed itself around his neck in a swift move, and he was pulled closer.

Markus leaned his head, with an angry expression.

 

“I’m not letting anything get in between this time. You should have been dead a long time ago, a very long time ago.”

 

Arthur trembled, for the other claw outstretched, over his neck. But it was the words that made him freeze under his deadly hold.

 

“You two just keep on surprising me, every time I plot your deaths.” Sharp teeth showed, as he leaned close to whisper something, with mockery and malice. “But in the end… You are nothing I couldn’t handle….”

 

Amber eyes filled with shock, finally seeing those green eyes as he saw them once below a hood, with no claws.

He only had one second to dwell on that confession, with words he still could remember.

The claw came down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He hit the reigns once more, fiercely.

His horse huffed angrily; its black mane flowed back as it ran fast towards those gates. Magenta eyes glared, his fangs were clenched with a grim expression.

Lewis felt his slow heartbeat fasten, for he was able to see some of the carnage inside. He cringed, for he saw a lot of corpses, and any who were alive was being played with, Markus’ clan was doing literally nothing but boast their victory. The few deadbeats that were between the chaos were trying to make order, to no avail.

The lord frowned; he halted his steed at the gates, unable to go ahead with all the bloodshed. He jumped down his horse and began to walk between the massacre, ignoring the other clan or any rebel still unlucky enough to be alive. He just had eyes for one thing.

One deadbeat was panicking slightly, for a mare was throwing a fit, a huge fit. It kicked and screeched, desperate to get free and run, but the guard was trying to calm her after tying her up near the stables.

Lewis approached, with foggy eyes. The deadbeat yelped when he saw him there, not expecting him to return the first from the village. He did not expect the only word his lord muttered without sense.

 

“Where.”

 

The deadbeat did not understand the demand.

Lewis took a deep breath and ignored his guard and Arthur's horse.

His mind was full of fear.

Blood. It was everywhere. It was a scent that sickened him, and at the same time made him feel alive.

His heart was beating at a rhythm that no vampire would feel in normal circumstances, for he smelled blood. Indeed, but it did not make him hungry, it did not make him wish to feed.

It made him fear.

Lewis began to walk strongly ahead, ignoring any worried call or anyone around him. He ignored everything.

He could smell blood, faintly, between all the red.

HIS blood.

He could smell it anywhere; it was a scent he could never forget. Every time it was given willfully he feels ashamed. Every time he smells it in the air he dreads.

He followed, and prayed. A horrible fear sunk in. That he was dead, that he could be wounded.

He had to be wounded at least. The scent of his blood increased with each step he took further, getting away from the rest, and closer to the flaming ruin everyone was avoiding.

He did not care for the embers he stepped upon, he did not care for the smoke and dark around him.

He soon saw clearly.

He did not know what was worse. He felt and saw too many things in the core of the destruction of the attack. He saw red, he smelled it. He could hear a faint heartbeat, weak. He felt shock, seeing two shadows laying near the ruins.

He saw Arthur.

Lewis froze for a second; his whole body went colder than he could ever feel with the disease. He saw Arthur there, pinned against some fallen stones, by a vampire.

Not any vampire. Markus. His teeth were sunk in his flesh, on his neck. Arthur was extremely pale, unconscious, battered, and cold.

Markus did not know yet he was there, he was enjoying the kill, there was a sick grin.

Lewis shivered, for he saw one of those claws rise, and near that bloody neck.

To finish the job.

Those sharp nails brushed that pale skin… But they did not sink and shred as intended.

Green eyes opened wide, seeing a huge claw slam and grip his wrist. But he had no time to react to that, not when yet another claw gripped his whole head, and then yanked him back with a calculated move, which made him stop biting.

Lewis pulled off the bastard, and with no more claws or fangs gripping him in a deadly hold, Arthur fell down to the ground like a ragdoll.

Markus gasped and almost chocked with the blood he had been savoring, for he was pushed and slammed against some other stones, fiercely. He opened his green eyes after the hit, and saw magenta. Sharp magenta eyes, glinting over him, full of ire, disgust and rage. Lewis seemed even taller, and his face was contorted in an expression even a vampire would fear and have nightmares. His voice rumbled, demanded.

**“** I told you to HELP my people… **And yet I find you here instead, killing.”**

Markus was not one easily faced. He got upright with ease, and smiled once more with that mockery, even if he knew he was walking on very thin ice.

 

“Killing indeed…” Lewis was unfazed by the next accusation. “One that has strangely avoided the supposed execution you inflicted. I was merely making justice.”

 

Lewis’ eyes were not leaving those green ones. His stance was one of a predator, of an enraged one, even if he was showing calmness.

 

“I will decide on that. Look at my castle you excuse of a…! I am the law now, to hell with protocol, my kingdom has been attacked, and I SAY I will need every human that you have refused to save! Get the fuck out of my territory, right now. You’ve stayed your welcome, haven’t you? It would be a SHAME to waste more of my time.”

 

There was a warning in those last words.

If he had to waste time breaking his neck, he would. He wouldn’t doubt. He wanted to.

Markus had other plans. His green eyes moved to the human laying on the ground, with a glint of dread.

He really shouldn’t let him live now. He had to finish, he said too much.

Lewis was glad that he rushed out the village and left his men behind to help the villagers, for the bastard did not desist. His magenta eyes sharpened even more when he saw those small claws rise, and those feet dash.

Both lords collided, for when Markus tried to lunge onto Arthur, Lewis got in between, a shield as always.

Lewis saw now more clearly that there had been a struggle, as he held one claw in his. It was burned badly, and the other did not seem to care. There was desperation in those eyes, to kill. His voice showed it as well.

 

“I won’t let you disgrace our kind by letting that scum live! You should have killed him! Who’s the weakling here?!”

 

Lewis punched him in the face and sent him to the ground.

Markus held his jaw as Lewis growled deeply, with a last warning.

 

“I think that you are, you old handful of shit! Not in a million years would you manage to grow stronger than I have in my young new birth, not only in body." Lewis huffed, and tried to control himself from killing. “Leave, before I decide to rip you to pieces. I’ll deal with your shitty diplomacy when I care enough.”

 

Markus felt rage when Lewis ignored him. He just turned around, and began to approach the human, deadly worried, knowing he was bleeding badly.

The rage was in both, but it was the older who let himself sink in it.

 

“Why do you care so much for that insignificant rebel anyway?! After all he did to you?!”

 

Lewis halted instantly.

Markus slammed a claw onto his mouth, cursing mentally. Lewis’ eyes glinted as he moved slowly his head, to look over his shoulder darkly.

 

“… **No one but my court knew who he was.”**

Just… a small slip of tongue.

Markus smiled, this time with sweat, he tried to argue.

 

“A-anyone can see what he is! The hate for vampires is all painted in his eyes! He tried to kill me with a stake when I tried to search for survivors! He saw a chance to kill a vampire, and took it!”

 

Lewis was not buying it.

He turned, and took a step towards him again.

 

“He would never do that… But you did. All those times I felt wrong, all those times accidents happened. All that obsession for him you had. You knew he was a rebel, you wanted him dead.” Lewis clenched his fists, deadly serious. **“Your clan is known to spy, Markus…”**

A letter…

Lewis was not stupid. He had suspicion, he was tying the knots. For the very first day, this bastard had been trying to kill HIM, and only him. The reason, it could not be only for spite.

Chloe said she saw a scout that day, she said she did not expect rebels in that cave.

Markus saw clearly that no more words would fool the tall vampire.

So he tried to bolt to safety before it was late.

It was already late.

He got up and ran towards some ruins he could climb to reach his clan, to seek help. But again, a strong claw flew and grabbed him. He huffed as Lewis yanked him closer, to growl face to face. His magenta eyes were almost flaming and red. His other big claw was raised.

His tainted blood boiled even more when Markus dared to smile up at him, letting down all his lies.

 

“You should be grateful for that letter I left him, Lewis… Look at how grand you’ve become, you’re superior!”

 

He was not superior. He was miserable, he lost all he loved, his family, his friends, his allies, him, her, his life.

 

“…You stole my humanity.”

 

“I gave you an opportunity, numbskull! We all won something in the end. I could have gotten rid of that bratty bat, or have one rebel less to worry about. You chose greatness, you took the gift.” He grinned, and moved one claw. “But I guess it would’ve been better if you died in that cave!”

 

Lewis hissed, for one of Markus’ claws sunk onto his side.

He had to let go. And that, gave the smaller vampire a chance to attack.

Lewis took a step back when he received a push of claw, which almost made him fall. But he recovered just in time to see the other lunge again.

He was ready when he tackled him.

Both stumbled, Lewis back, Markus forward against him. Lewis flinched each time that burned claw hit him, with swift and continuous swipes. He could do nothing but endure the clawing, until he hit more ruin.

Lewis hissed, feeling the embers lick his back, as Markus now kept on trying to stab him on the chest, were not for his blocks with his arm. His magenta eyes glinted with calculation, for he thought smartly.

He was less affected by fire… And on the other hand…

Markus screeched, because Lewis swiped some embers and sent them right onto his face.

The smaller vampire recoiled in agony, showing his fangs in a chocked scream, he held his left eye with his claws, where the flames struck.

Lewis got upright and huffed, feeling proud for once of his tainted blood.

He did not waste time.

Markus cried out in pain again when Lewis sent him to the ground, with another fierce punch, right on that eye.

The bastard could do nothing as Lewis pinned him on the ground, sitting on his knees on top of him. With a feral growl, he raised both his clawed fists, and sent them down. He punched  his face, one claw at a time.

Markus hissed with each hit, his mouth opened to say words, which died out when Lewis silenced him with more brutality.

The tall vampire kept on hitting, in trance. His fists just kept on slamming forward and down onto his face. He did not react when that skull sunk on itself, with a bloody sound. He kept on going, in rage, not seeing he was dead already. Markus laid below him, dead. His face was sunk on itself, with only one eye wide open, staring to the smoked red sky. And yet, Lewis kept on hitting and mauling.

He felt too many things. He could not describe the hate and rage he felt.

He would have not stopped… Were not for his own predatory senses.

Lewis halted slowly, for his fangs shivered. His heart pulsed.

He wiped his head, hearing an even weaker heartbeat. He sensed a human, in its last moments, dying, easy prey.

He… Sensed a human.

Lewis gagged, he panted. His fists dropped, his eyes lost that brutality and ferocity. He stopped thinking like a monster.

He saw the human there.

He saw Arthur, between the smoke, between red.

He got up and left behind the corpse of whom had made this all happen.

Lewis cried and let himself fall to his knees at Arthur’s side. His claws reached quickly for him, to cradle him. His heart ignored all impulse when he saw all the blood over his clothes, all over his neck. There were claws marks, there was a huge bite on his throat, and he was white as snow. He felt him as cold as he was, he could sense a heartbeat that was beating too weakly, yet quickly, as if trying to hold on.

He was dying.

Lewis began to panic and breathe erratically. He raised his gaze, and looked around him, with desperation, fear.

 

“H-help! I- I need-!”

 

His face contorted to one of horror.

He could hear his people walking around the chaos of the after battle, he could hear them yell, scream orders. All were trying to sort out where to go, out of the ruin. Any vampire was searching in inner wings, to seek any rebel that could still roam.

He would get no help. Not between the fire.

No help or aid would save him either.

He looked at Arthur. And saw that it was too much. No human would stand this. He was dying, in his arms.

No…

No human would live to tell.

His heart pulsed once more. His eyes shed more tears. His mind screamed, too many things.

His fangs sharpened. His claws griped him tighter. He saw a last resort… And could not do anything but follow his instinct.

He lunged.

 


	37. Cold, pained and lost

There was too much cold.

But that, he still couldn’t know.

He couldn’t register the strong arguing, the yells, and the sound of a strong voice mourning and roaring to be left alone. He did not feel the strong arms that carried him, he didn’t feel either how they let him go after a while.

He only felt cold.

It stayed like that for a long while. How much, that he was not able to know as well.

But time passed indeed, not much, yet it felt a long while.

And with it, he finally felt it.

The pain.

His whole body began to shiver at first. He finally felt all the wounds his body had. But the excruciating pain came from the worse wound, on his neck. Now, it was in his veins, something. It was settled in his heart. Something that made him feel as ice, and at the same time, he was burning. He felt like he was burning at a stake, like the many vampires he saw executed in his life.

It was horrible, and yet, he could not even comprehend he was feeling it.

He shook, he trembled, he tried to move, and he would have screamed if he could.

Two eyes glinted nearby, always watching, for hours, as he endured that torture in pitch black.

Lewis watched… And wished he could stop this. He didn’t want to see this.

But it was happening, by his doing. And even if it made him die inside, he still did not regret it.

It still felt like death though.

He saw how Arthur opened his mouth as if to scream on the bed, yet no sound came out. His expression was one of agony, his face was pale, he convulsed.

He could do nothing as he cringed, watched as the blond winced and moved. It was a matter of time, and those teeth he showed with his agony sharpened. Two small fangs formed painfully, and with that pain, brushed his lips as he suffered the change.

Lewis knelled at the side of the bed, refusing to even touch him. He wouldn’t feel it. If he tried to hold him as he convulsed, he would struggle, he would fear.

Deep inside, between all that agony, he knew Arthur was thinking, in a very primal way.

His hand trembled and clenched, trying to grasp anything. Lewis was not surprised when Arthur managed to rip apart most of the blankets with his sheer grip, no claw needed yet.

He could see those human nails change very subtly, so subtly it was almost the same, yet with a faint sharpness to them.

His slender face had more sharp features now as well.

The only change he couldn’t see yet, were the eyes.

But it was a matter of time as well.

Two eyes that once were amber, opened at last. With a golden glint, the only thing seen in the dark room. Those soft irises were now sharp, feral.

Lewis raised his gaze when he heard him take a breath at last, after having been struggling to do so for hours.

Arthur panted on the bed, with a gaze fixed on the ceiling, unseeing.

Lewis finally decided it was time to reach for him, because Arthur was beginning to feel the horrible sensations that came with consciousness. His claws held him when he tried to move to a side. The blond began to cough, to growl, to wheeze.

So many vampires wanted to think and say this existence was a divine blessing, a gift which made them superior, gods. But it was no gift.... It was nothing but a disease. When a vampire became older it was so easy to pretend it was not, having fallen under the perception that they were now more powerful. But when you are just turned... You are nothing. You burn, you are weak, you hurt. You feel like dying. An unending thirst. And you are much like a human, not much more strength than them, until you survive some time and gain more traits.

It was a curse.

Arthur’s eyes were feral, with obvious pain, fear, and urgency. Lewis held him tighter, because with each second, Arthur struggled in his hold more, and not only for the pain.

Arthur made a noise he knew well, a deep growled breath, to smell the air. Lewis cringed as he saw those golden eyes look in the darkness, ignoring him completely, with no recognition, only searching one thing.

The taller male did not let go as the smaller one tried to free himself and move towards that door. It took a few pulls for the blond to realize he was being held back. And when he did, he reacted angrily and blindly. Lewis contained a hiss when Arthur clawed at him, with a growl. He began to hit him, to try to make him let go. He knew that Arthur wanted nothing but run out and find prey, blood.

But he could not let him do that. Arthur would never forgive him if he let him bite someone, he knew. It would scar him once he regained his mind. And he could not let him drink from a glass either, because he needed to learn to bite. He knew that if he drank from saved blood and regained his mind, he would forever refuse to even try to bite again. If he did now… He would consider doing it again, if he was in trouble, if he needed to.

Lewis saw only one option.

Arthur would bite under this daze, he knew.

Lewis raised a claw, and clawed at his own wrist, letting a few droplets of his own blood show, faintly.

Arthur did not react at that at first. Vampire blood did not call for the hunger they felt, it did not trigger their senses, tainted with the same disease. It maybe contained some traces that could help with the cold, but it was recycled and less effective.

But it was the only thing near, and Lewis just kept on pulling him close, making him see those droplets.

Arthur struggled for one more hour. But he began to tire, his efforts weakened, the pain was too much. His golden eyes gained a trace of desperation, confusion, sadness. Lewis watched carefully as the blond stared at the scratches on his wrist, with a dazed look.

Arthur frowned when the other neared his wrist to him, with a firm look he did not understand.

He only saw red. All was red, and yet he needed more.

He did not even realize he showed his fangs and grasped fiercely Lewis’ arm. The tall vampire did not even flinch as those small fangs sunk into his flesh. He did not show any doubt as he let the fledgling reach for what he needed.

Arthur took blood with urgency at first. But with each sip, he slowed down. Again, he took his time. The change was not something fast or able to be reasoned with.

Lewis averted his gaze slightly, for a vampire feeding from another of his kind was not something seen with good eyes. It was something barbaric if it was a desperate move to quench the thirst, or something very intimate and trustful if done willfully.

He did not bother to think much of it. He needed to do this, all that mattered for him was that Arthur was alright.

He let him drink his blood, knowing he needed it, and that he could not die from it even if he took too much. He would drink himself later, once Arthur recovered.

The change needed a lot of blood… But a small quantity of it was enough to allow a fledgling to think once more.

Arthur’s eyes had been foggy. He only had seen red. He had not been able to think. But with each drop of blood down his throat, he regained himself more.

His sight became clearer, he felt less cold even if he still burned.

He did not realize what was happening. It took him a while.

Lewis blinked, for Arthur seemed to tense differently, suddenly. All of the sudden, he stopped taking blood, he felt trembling on the fangs sunk in his flesh. His magenta eyes looked down, and saw that there was a slight clarity in those golden eyes.

And that realization, soon turned to horror.

Arthur stopped biting, not instantly. His fangs slipped out his flesh with a scared wheeze. Lewis felt pure agony when he saw him lean away with a terrorized look on his face. Arthur raised his hand to his mouth, and his eyes began to look at everything and nothing at once.

He wasn’t able to say anything for a whole minute. Neither Lewis.

But if Arthur was able to stay silent, his mind wasn’t. And that inner horror soon surfaced.

Lewis frowned more when Arthur finally began to hyperventilate and speak, quietly at first.

 

“W-what… God, is this-“ He lowered his hand, tainted in red. He also saw the white color on his skin, even if he saw it was pitch black in the room. “B-b-b-l-l-o-“

 

“Art-“

 

Lewis flinched when Arthur finally screamed, with a lost tone in his voice.

 

“W-w-why I am not dead?!” He slammed a hand onto his chest, he smiled with horror. “I- I- I’m not alive either! Technically?! W-what the-?! W-well I’m still here! B-but, god, I’m- I’m dreaming right¿!”

 

Lewis flinched again, because Arthur made something stupid. He bit his own lip to try to prove he was asleep.

Arthur freaked out more when he felt more pain, and he tasted his own blood, which now he sensed differently. His eyes widened, and he began to understand.

 

“God, oh god… I- I remember that bastard, and-“ He had a sudden thought. Lewis blinked, because Arthur grabbed him by his arm and shook him as he asked in terror. “God Lewis! Tell me I’m not spawned from that son of a bitch! H-holy freaking shit, I- I DON’T like this! Why I’m-?!”

 

“Arthur!” The former human halted his words, because Lewis held him back, and tried to speak firmly, but with calmness. “He wasn’t the one to bite you and share the disease… I did…”

 

Lewis let go, and pointed at himself, knowing that Arthur was less aware than if he was drunk, with a dazed mind.

It took another minute for the fledgling to understand. He did eventually, and relaxed somewhat.

But that relief only lasted a moment. Because he remembered Markus’ words.

Lewis was not surprised when Arthur screamed again.

 

“Oh my fucking god, Lewis, he-!”

 

“He tried to kill you because he was the one to mess with the documents about that cave.”

 

Arthur blinked again.

 

“…Huh, I- how do you-?“

 

Lewis sighed, and tried to reason with the overwhelmed vampire.

 

“I found him just when he was going to kill you. I killed him after he confessed. He’s dead, Arthur.”

 

And he still felt guilty. He still felt responsible for everything.

Little did he know Arthur did too.

The blond smiled with delusion, and laid his hand onto his forehead, staring at nothing.

 

“O-ok… B-but- Fucking hell. He… I-“ What was he supposed to say? “Why I’m a vampire?”

 

That was everything he was able to think, to be honest.

Lewis knew he was having a bad time, that he was struggling to even think.

 

“I told you, I bit you.”

 

“B-but… W-why?”

 

There was hurt in his golden eyes, he was looking up at him, lost.

 

“You were bleeding too much. You were going to die, there was no way to save you, it was a deadly wound.” There was still that scar on his neck. “So I…”

 

Arthur was not happy with this. Part of him could not accept it.

He felt… Disgust, for himself.

 

“I… I don’t want to be THIS! I- I can’t be! I- I was-!”

 

“Human?” Arthur looked at Lewis again, and he had a dark and sad look on his face. “I was too once.”

 

“N-no, I-“ Arthur cried out, saying his thoughts out loud. “I don’t want to live like this! It’s not life, it’s-!”

 

“Did you want me to let you die?”

 

Arthur heard perfectly the tone Lewis used in those words.

Golden eyes looked sideways at magenta ones, and he saw clearly the hurt in them, the obvious question. The regret that was dawning.

 

“…”

 

“Did you?”

 

Arthur finally answered, and Lewis felt relief, for he saw that fear for death in those teary eyes. There was no lie in one simple word.

 

“No.”

 

“…Then that’s it.” Lewis averted his gaze, unnerved, even if he did not want to show it. “I had not other way. It was a dead end.”

 

Dead indeed.

Arthur hugged himself with a grimace, shivering. He felt extremely cold, and still felt a horrible burning in his veins, in his whole body.

Lewis noticed how he closed his eyes, as if trying to ignore something, too many things.

 

“That-“ Lewis did not know if to laugh or if to cry when Arthur asked with fear and pain. “I hear heartbeats, b-but not my own. I hear...”

 

It echoed, faintly. Yet it seemed loud as thunder. He could smell blood, which was not there, but inside veins, from others. He did not know where, and at the same time he knew he could easily find it.

God, his fangs hurt. Everything hurt. And he could swear something was pulling and whispering.

He did not feel anything but the pain.

Lewis did not stand seeing him cringe on the bed anymore.

Arthur did not react when the taller vampire moved away. Lewis walked towards the door, knowing it was time for him to bring blood. He needed it, he almost died, and the change demanded it. Yet, he halted at the door, knowing another thing.

Indeed, when he opened the door, Arthur hissed in pain, because a faint trail of dim light came in.

Lewis closed again, and looked at him, with a sad look.

 

“Wait for me a moment.” That made Arthur’s eyes fill with dread. He saw him try to stand. “Don’t try to move.”

 

Lewis was not surprised when he saw Arthur obey instantly. Arthur was more baffled by that, finding himself unable to follow the dark thoughts in his mind, but only Lewis’ command.

The light only brushed him slightly, for Lewis got out swiftly, and shielded him of the light that hurt so easily a fledgling.

Arthur was left alone to cry as Lewis walked through his dark corridor.

The lord was not surprised to see his third official there, with two servants.

The former jailor looked up as soon as his sire approached. Both had the same red eyes from crying, because the loss of her had been known, and not easily taken. His new second hand had a depressed look on his stern gaze, and his usually pointed black hair was not as formal.

Lewis had already told him his new status as second hand, he had needed help with the chaos as soon as he managed to ensure Arthur’s survival.

 

“Any more incidents?”

 

His second hand snarled, and sighed.

 

“Sire, we have managed to control the other clan to an extent. They’re still ravenous and… Angry for the loss of their sire, but they can’t do much for now. It seems the second in line had an interest in the death of their lord, and has easily taken place.”

 

Why was he not surprised?

Like sire, like sired. Those bastards had thirst for power.

They made quite a fuss and multiple brawls against his deadbeats once they found out about Markus’ death. But they knew to shut up when they saw him roar with anger, with a furious daze. His officials were able to make the other clan leave the fortress, and make an order that felt too cold.

He knew his deadbeats still were searching corpses, and there was still a lot of ruin.

And here he was, ignoring others, for one.

Lewis bit his lip, and surrendered to his worry. He let himself trust his officials, even if he lost his most loyal one.

 

“Thank you… I- I need to-“

 

“Yes, sire, no need to explain. We have everything under control, for now. The castle and village are secured; no more rebels are assaulting the roads. No need for orders yet.”

 

Lewis was extremely grateful as his deadbeats stopped his words with a trusty look. The vampire nodded to the two servants, and one immediately took something from a nearby empty room. The human handed a barrel that all knew what contained. Something scarce now, thanks to the destroyed storage. And yet, it was given to him without doubt.

The lord tried to contain another sob. He only nodded, and the other three did not say word as he turned and headed again for his dark chambers.

Inside them, a figure wheezed and coughed.

Arthur had eventually tried to get up, after managing to fight the urge to not move. The urge of the burning was stronger, and he could not ignore it.

He was on the ground, bended over with another flow of agony. His fangs showed as he opened his mouth with yet another whimper, his hand gripped tightly his throat.

He needed-

He made a sound he did not know he could make, a half choked hiss. Because the door opened once more and some light brushed him.

Lewis closed quickly with one hand, as the other held the barrel. His face filled with disapproval when he saw Arthur there, cowering onto a wall on a sitting position, dazed.

He approached slowly.

 

“Arthur.”

 

That seemed to make the blond regain his mind slightly, once more.

His expression was one of a lost child. Lewis knew he was struggling to think, he knew the disease was taking over.

When he showed him the barrel, there was a glint in those golden eyes, of hunger, understanding. There was a second in which Arthur seemed to wish for the blood inside. But soon enough, it was gone. Arthur gripped himself to his humanity, and his face contorted into a look of disgust and horror. His only hand raised to deny as he shook his head.

 

“K-k-keep t-that away. I- I can’t-“

 

“You must.”

 

Lewis tried to take some blood into a cup. But Arthur crawled hurriedly away, he stood and began to retreat.

 

“No, Lewis, I-“ Another pained wheeze. “I don’t-“

 

He needed it. He burned, it hurt.

Lewis was not surprised when Arthur hissed, snarled and slammed his only hand onto his head.

 

“G-god!... M-make it stop!”

 

Lewis stood, and showed the glass of blood in his claw, outstretched patiently.

 

“If you drink-“

 

Arthur roared, and slammed a nearby chair to the ground, with a force he did not know he had.

 

**“I WON’T!”**

 

Arthur began to scream. His fangs showed as he hissed and roared, his voice was feral, making him cry as he couldn’t sound human.

And yet, he kept on denying.

 

“I’m NOT a vampire! I- I won’t drink blood! I CAN’T!”

 

Lewis gave him a stern look, and got closer, looming.

 

“Drink.”

 

Arthur stared with cloudy eyes at the cup. He only had eyes for the red, and his mind echoed with the word Lewis said.

Fledglings always felt the urge to obey their sires.

But Arthur was too stubborn to surrender under those whispers. Not for Lewis, nor for the hunger.

 

“N-no.” Lewis was not surprised when the blond took another step back, and resisted to take the blood his body was begging painfully. “I- I won’t. I can’t. I don’t want to be like- It was a vampire who made this all happen, you-“

 

“I AM a vampire.” Arthur felt a sting in his heart with Lewis’ next whispers. “So you are now. And there’s no way back.”

 

Vampire.

That word. It had always been spat with hate, disgust, repulsion. From everyone he had known. It had been a curse, an insult. Said by the three of them once. By Vivi, by Lewis, he himself. Lance.

He was…

All he was, was gone.

All because of the blood thirst. A thirst he now felt, in agony. Too loud, too strong. It ripped him apart inside out. It turned his world upside down.

Lewis did nothing as Arthur made a half choked sob and collided with a wall.

 

“I- I c-cannot b-b-“

 

Arthur stopped thinking.

He broke down.

Lewis sighed and left the cup of blood to a side, to sit on the ground at his side. Arthur just kept on wheezing, convulsing and crying. He did not feel his claws onto his shoulders, or his comforting hold.

He always hated to see someone turn.  But this was too much.

He did not want to see this happen.

But it was reality.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, do I love foreshadowing.


	38. Reality can't be shattered

Another wheezed growl.

Another faint knock and another plea.

 

“Please…”

 

No. He wouldn’t get out.

There was no light inside the coffin. Nothing. And yet, if he opened his eyes, he could see, see himself.

That’s why he refused to open his eyes. That was the reason he refused to listen.

 

“You have been there for too long, more than needed, Arthur. Please, get out. The light only hurts in the first hours of change. It’s dark, it safe.”

 

He was not refusing to leave the coffin, which Lewis let him in, for the fear of the dim light. It was not the light that scared him.

That, both knew.

Lewis was sitting on the stairs that led up to the coffin, and had a cup of blood at his side. He had been begging for a whole day, for him to listen to reason.

Arthur just kept on refusing to see reality. He kept on enduring the horrible pain he was feeling. Not even his orders could make him agree.

Both vampires sat there, one in the darkness of the room, the other in the pitch black of the huge coffin, so big he could sit and hug his knees.

Lewis was not surrendering. It was only a matter of time.

Time passed indeed, and with each minute, Arthur’s breaths were more troubled, more growled. He could hear his only hand clawing, in pain.

 

“You won’t hurt anybody but yourself like this.”

 

“…Y-you- T-too refused to drink.”

 

Lewis sighed, hearing him argue with a cynical retort.

 

“It was-“

 

“L-lewis, please. Let me b-be.”

 

He had trouble thinking. And he really did not want to think in all the words and arguments they had when one of them was human.

Arthur really thought he understood being a vampire. He thought he could understand both sides by seeing how much Lewis suffered. And yet, he couldn’t understand now, now that he felt it on his own body. He could truly see why Lewis had felt so conflicted.

It was not easy.

The silence was broken, with his struggles to keep himself from falling into madness. Only Lewis was able to be quiet.

The taller male respected he needed time. They had a lot of time.

Lewis smiled with a sad expression, and decided to try to help him keep himself out of primal thoughts. He began a conversation, for multiple reasons.

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

Silence, a contained wheeze from inside the coffin.

It took a while for Arthur to think about his question. He pushed the whispers deep into his mind.

 

“R-regret w-what?”

 

“Coming here to warn me, to save me.”

 

If he had stayed in the village… Maybe he wouldn’t be going through this.

 

“…I- I-“ Arthur gulped, and clenched his fangs. “I don’t regret it. You could be dead. Y-you’re alive so-”

 

“Then why do you think you are dead?” Lewis toyed with his own claws, giving him words in which to think instead of the hunger. “We’re the same now. And even if it’s horrible, you’re still here.”

 

Arthur seemed to growl, extremely conflicted.

 

“I- I know… That we have d-discussed these things before… I know I said this wasn’t such a big deal, as long as we’re able to exist. But fuck, i-it is still… I can’t stand it. You went through THIS.”

 

It was a curse, indeed.

Lewis tried to show a simple view of this.

 

“We depend on the life source from others, to keep our sanity. The disease is afflicting you with such pain to make you stronger, and asks you to feed to be able to feel humane. That impulse and burning you feel, doesn’t need to be lethal. You could use that new found strength to help humans instead, if you only allowed them to grant you what you need.” Lewis looked at the red inside the cup, now a little dried. “We depend on them, but there’s no reason for you to feel guilt. It’s… You told me once I didn’t hurt anybody. Why would you? There’s no difference.”

 

“I-It’s different. I-“

 

“It is not. I swore to the rebellion as much as you did.”

 

Not only Arthur imagined what his family would think.

They both felt like traitors, even if they had no other choice.

Lewis raised an eyebrow, for he heard a cynical laugh, faintly.

 

“I- I guess… She really better believe we’re both dead now, huh?”

 

“…”

 

Arthur apologized, for he sensed how Lewis’ heart skipped a beat.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Does not matter. It’s truth.” Lewis’ voice became firm, once more. “What does matter, is that you accept this. You are not going to achieve anything hiding in there forever. I… You should not hide. I had no choice of hiding when I turned, I needed to learn my new condition, or die.”

 

“I- I thought vampires c-couldn’t die from thirst. A-are you saying-?“

 

“No. You’re not going to die for waiting like an idiot. But you are suffering pain because you are hell bound to not accept this blood you have right here. When I was a fledgling I had to search prey, I had nothing. For fucks sake, Arthur, get out and listen to me. My sire was not so patient, if I hadn’t proved I could stand as soon as I awoke, I would not be here.” Lewis leaned closer to the coffin, and laid a claw onto it. He spoke more softly. “I’m not going to make you hurry to understand, but I ask that at least you feed, as soon as possible. That pain you are enduring now is not worth anything. You don’t even have a clear mind right now. You could reason more against your dark thoughts if you fed.”

 

Silence.

Lewis would not force him to get out. He wouldn’t, he knew how hard it was.

So he was extremely relieved when the coffin opened an inch.

 

“…H-how much d-do I have to drink?”

 

“To be healthy?” Arthur would have paled, if he could, when he heard the next words. “All the blood that your veins can contain. All the blood of a human.”

 

“I- I-“

 

“But to at least stop feeling this way, I’d say like one pint of beer.”

 

He was not a heavy drinker at all. His stomach pleaded and rumbled with disgust at the same time.

Arthur opened the coffin all the way, and his eyes glinted and stared at the nearby cup.

 

“Will it really stop this… Thing I’m feeling?”

 

“I don’t know if with only this it will stop. It’s different for each vampire.” Arthur shivered when Lewis handed him the blood. “Just drink all you can. Please.”

 

It took him a while to take it.

Lewis was glad that the hunger was unbearable.

Arthur grasped the cup in the end, with fear and with urgency. He almost dropped it as he neared it to his face. He made an expression that showed both desire and repulsion, if it was possible.

The hunger made the choice for him; he couldn’t ignore his senses anymore. His vision turned red, and he stopped thinking.

Lewis averted his gaze as he began to drink the blood, with little care for manners.

Arthur coughed and let the cup drop. It bounced down the stairs, still red tainted. He drank most of it, but he wasn’t able to finish, his mind felt a horrible sensation of guilt.

The blond hugged himself, and continued to cough, trying to not notice all he felt. The horrible iron taste, that made him feel alive as it fell down his throat. He did not like either that with each gulp, he had felt less cold.

Lewis put a claw onto his back and sighed, letting him cough and take a moment.

 

“Will do for now. Take it easy.”

 

Arthur nodded, and whispered something that seemed to be a curse.

It was NOT easy.

 

* * *

 

 

Days passed.

Arthur still refused to drink much. He did not wish to speak much either, not when his voice sounded more raspy and feral, still affected by the change and thirst.

He also refused to get out of Lewis’ chambers. He did not want to be seen.

Lewis heard him cry one night, when he thought he was alone. He saw how he hid, and how he clawed at himself.

He could not stand it.

And yet, he knew he had to make him see, make him learn. There was no way to solve this but to confront it. He had to live with it.

Both knew.

Here they were, in the middle of the night, walking through dim lighted corridors. Only the moon shed light thought the glasses on the stony walls.

Arthur followed reluctantly his steps, as Lewis led towards his old chambers, the ones he gave him and he had to leave when those idiots arrived.

It had been deadly silent, all these days. He had not wanted to hear his own voice.

But he could not hold it anymore.

 

“…How’s Galy?”

 

Lewis looked over his shoulder, hearing him ask for the first time.

There was fear in his golden eyes.

 

“He’s fine. I told you that you wouldn’t need to worry.”

 

He was worried.

Arthur could not avoid looking at his hand, noting the pale skin. He also felt how his fangs brushed his lips, and how he could see with no light.

Galahad hated vampires…

He really did not want to go back to his old chambers. He really dreaded seeing his little friend.

Lewis halted in front of the door. Arthur did not realize they were already there.

Magenta eyes gave him a sad look, because he knew exactly what was he thinking.

 

“He won’t hate you, Arthur.”

 

“He hated you.”

 

“…Well, thanks.”

 

“I mean, look at me dude.” Arthur raised his only arm at his side, with a sad smile. “No offense, but I look like crap. Not only for the scars and wounds, I have fangs. And you can be very scary when you want to. You don’t have mirrors, at least not broken, in your room, but I do. I really don’t-”

 

“Just get in already…”

 

Lewis said it with a sigh, with no malice. He knew Arthur was able to ramble until the sun rose, and that, would be no good.

Arthur frowned as Lewis turned to leave, letting him have his privacy, knowing he had fed enough to not go mad.

 

“I’ll come back in the morning. Rest.”

 

If he could.

Arthur was left there, to fend his worries.

His golden eyes lost sight of Lewis, who left to attend the reconstruction of the fortress and his people’s needs, once more. He couldn’t be always at his side, as much as he wanted. The whole castle had been deadly silent, everyone was wounded in some way, be it emotionally or mentally. There was a lot to do.

And he...

Arthur looked again at the door, with an emotionless expression.

Inside the big chambers, there was a big bed. And on top of it, a hamster laid, again depressed.

His little whiskers did not move at all. He was motionless, because of his sadness. He had not been able to see anyone but Lewis and a guard, who brought food. He did not see Arthur for more than a week, and not long ago, there was a huge rumble, screams.

He was worried sick.

His ears trembled, hearing the door open slightly.

He let out a small growl, thinking it could be a vampire again.

He was not wrong in that.

Arthur stood there at the door, with a hurt look, for Galahad stood a little and began to hiss with anger. The rodent did not realize at first at who he was growling.

Until he heard a sob from said vampire.

Arthur bowed his head, and walked to a side, towards a nearby desk.

Galahad finally realized that was Arthur, between the shadows.

The blond sat on a chair, and slumped onto the desk, refusing to say anything.

The animal quickly jumped off the bed, and padded closer, with a confused whimper. A paw touched his leg, but Arthur did not react. He did not acknowledge Galahad’s cries.

There had been a mirror on the wall, besides the bed.

He saw exactly what Galahad saw.

He could only mourn.

 

* * *

 

 

“…Please, don’t show me more.”

 

Lewis’ claws lowered. The glass in his hold shook.

 

“You need it, in a few days you’ll feel again-“

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Arthur keep on staring at his desk, as his hand petted mindlessly his hamster, who still kept on trying to brighten him up.

Lewis argued, not liking how he had done nothing for the past day.

 

“Arthur, don’t do this to yourself.”

 

“My choice.”

 

It was a hard choice.

He could smell the blood. Part of him whispered, without word.

He also had to ignore the pleas of his sire.

 

“You need to feed. You barely take sips. Why do you refuse? Why did you force me to feed when I acted this way? Why are you being such a hypocrite?”

 

“I’m not. I’ll feed when I want to. And now, I don’t feel like it. I might throw up, and then it would be a waste. Y-you could hold it up, I can’t. I’ve tried.” Golden eyes finally raised, and looked sideways at him. To beg. “Please, Lewis, leave me alone. Just give me some space. I… Need to think.”

 

The lord stared at him for a whole minute. He saw perfectly the sorrow, the defeat, the fear. There were too many scratches on the desk, and marks on the doors. He could see the shattered glass on the ground, which he had not bothered to pick up, even if Galahad roamed.

Lewis closed his eyes, and desisted for now. Arthur said nothing as he walked away.

He got out the room, knowing he could do nothing.

Only time could heal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Just to clarify, animals don't trigger the thirst. Galy is 100% safe.  
> To explain it in some way... Vampires need HUMAN blood, blood like the one they had, compatible. They need something that allows them to take oxygen more efficiently through the veins.  
> Animal blood is not the same. But we'll see that soon enough.
> 
> Let the shenanigans begin!


	39. Cold words and denial

 

Yet another day.

He halted at the door, and took a deep breath.

His claw reached for it, and he entered.

He had expected to see Arthur moping again, near the desk, or sitting in a dark corner between furniture, much like his hamster, or maybe notice he was locked in the bathroom.

Well, he was in the bathroom, but the door was not locked.

Lewis watched with curiosity, because Arthur was looking himself over in the mirror. A mirror he did not break, but turn around facing the wall. The blond was brushing his face with his hand, frowning. He was inspecting his skin, noting how it was slightly pale, but regaining some color. Yet he was gaining more sharp features, like if he was losing weight. Magenta eyes saw how he opened his mouth and began to pull angrily at his fangs, which had seemed to grow even more.

 

“Don’t pull at them.”

 

Arthur yelped strongly, and almost hit himself with the sink. He panted and turned around, finally noticing that Lewis had been watching from the main room.

 

“H-how m-much time have you been there?!”

 

Lewis rolled his eyes.

 

“Enough to prevent that you did something stupid.” There was a shaving knife on the sink, and he was not a fool. Arthur’s eyebrows were twitching. “Give me that.”

 

Arthur could do nothing but grumble when Lewis took the knife and hid it in his robes.

  
“G-give that back, dude! I- I need that to shave!”

 

“You were definitely NOT going to shave… Your goatee is in the exact way you like it.”  Lewis leaned very close, and whispered a serious warning. “Fangs grow back.”

 

Arthur slumped subtly, clearly thinking twice his plan. He did not like either that Galahad was giving him a stern look from the other room, much like Lewis.

Lewis softened his gaze slightly when Arthur sighed sadly and complained.

 

“I- I don’t want to change.” Arthur raised his hand, and looked at how black his nails were turning, slightly more sharp and hard. “Dude, w-will I end up having three nailed fingers like you?”

 

Lewis raised slightly one claw, and stared at it tiredly.

 

“With time, surely.” It took months or years if you were not a lord. A lesser vampire had to wait a lot more. “But I don’t think that-“

 

He shut up, because Arthur began to ramble again, uncaring of his words.

 

“I had enough with only having one arm! How will I be able to work precisely?! What more will I change?!”

 

Lewis opened his mouth, to say he would change all he had. He would only develop the traits of his sire.

But Arthur interrupted him again, screaming with nervous sweat.

 

“D-don’t tell me! I- I prefer not to know it! I- I don’t want to imagine myself with scales or wings or any crazy shit!”

 

“Arthur, my clan doesn’t have-“

 

“W-what do I know?! You clan is young! You could grow horns or a tail or-!”

 

“It doesn’t work like that. It takes centuries for such-“

 

“Centuries! BUT you don’t age like a human! You’re young! You haven’t even lived a century! You COULD have those things! Eventually! And then I WILL too! I'll be a freak!”

 

Lewis sighed, because Arthur raised a finger, and began counting and saying all the traits he saw in other clans, that he fought while he had been gone.

The older vampire just closed the bathroom door slowly, and of course the blond kept rambling to himself without noticing.

Galahad gave Lewis a tired look, and the vampire returned it.

All his other fledglings didn’t complain like this.

Luckily, he was a patient teacher.

 

* * *

 

 

Two strong wings flapped below the sun, heading straight towards one direction. The hood and long tunic flowed with the strong wind, shielding her of the light that would hurt any other.

She did not halt her flight for such thing; she was able to fly for days.

She needed to.

Chloe finally saw the huge fortress in the distance. It was always grand, and well kept. But now, she saw, as the reports told her.

Lewis had suffered an attack.

A tower was gone. Some walls were burned, as were some wings of the structure. All was being repaired, but she knew that the courtyard had been a mess, because there were still faint marks of red on the ground, and some fallen big stones were still waiting to be removed.

It was a mess. But the messengers told her Lewis was alive.

She knew he had to be a mess himself.

Chloe circled for a moment in the air, searching those windows where she liked to get in. She landed easily, and propped herself slightly to peek into the throne room.

Lewis was not there. There were some deadbeats, arguing, talking about their duties in the reconstruction. But their lord was not present; he was not listening on his throne.

Her eyes moved to a side, because she heard arguing, coming from a corridor. She heard clearly Lewis’ voice.

So she jumped down the window, and even if she startled a guard that had been nearby, no one halted her as she strolled towards the voice. She was always welcome.

Chloe walked through the corridors, she left the throne room, and with each step she heard it more clearly, arguing.

 

“Drop that key right now!”

 

“Let me!”

 

“Didn’t you say it was a waste?! This is too!”

 

“Have you even tried?!”

 

“Don’t you think I would do it if it worked, you idiot?!”

 

Chloe finally reached the huge kitchen where Lewis sometimes busied himself. And she was honestly surprised; to see something she would not think she would ever see.

Lewis was running around, trying to catch a blond that dodged him every time, with a key in hand. Arthur kept on avoiding Lewis’ arms, which tried to grab him. Lewis had the most exasperated expression he could make.

Chloe saw that there were a lot of empty plates on the counters and table, as if someone had tried to eat a lot.

Arthur managed to dodge Lewis one last time, finally facing the door that led to a huge room with meat.

 

“I need blood right?!”

 

Lewis growled, because he saw how his fledgling managed to ignore all his orders, and opened the door with the key he stole him, thanks to his new found velocity.

Chloe stared as Lewis surrendered with a sob, and the young vampire dashed into the room where all the meat was.

Lewis just whispered under his breath, again.

 

“I told you… It doesn’t work like that.”

 

Lewis had not noticed Chloe there.

But Chloe did notice everything.

 

“He… Is a vampire.”

  
  
Magenta eyes finally looked up.

He felt a shiver, for Chloe was staring at him, again with an extremely curious look.

 

“Chloe?” Lewis got upright, and frowned more. “W-what are you doing here?”

 

She leaned her head with a pout.

 

“I could ask you the same… I’m just making sure how are you doing, after you know, being assaulted by a big number of rebels. But I find you here, in the kitchens. Not moping in the throne room, not locked in you chambers… Here, with-“

 

“Fuck!”

 

Both lords looked again into the meat locker.

Arthur was inside, and had cursed. He spat out the chunk of uncooked bloody meat he tried to eat. He raised his hand, and began to cough and brush his sleeve against his tongue, feeling disgusted.

Lewis peeked in, and tried to reason again.

  
“That blood won’t satiate anything…”

 

Arthur stood away from the beef, and growled.

 

“M-maybe n-not beef! B-but maybe another one!”

 

Arthur dashed for some other meat. Lewis just sighed as he saw him bite again and try to take its blood.

Chloe looked at the counters, and saw there had been a lot of food cooked. Indeed, Lewis had tried to cheer Arthur up with some food, but the blond had not felt content with anything. And soon, he found out he asked for food to try to deny his new condition.

 

“Let me guess…”

 

“He’s in complete denial, yes.”

 

Inside the locker, Arthur stopped biting every steak of meat. He slumped, and finally whispered.

 

“I- I just…” Golden eyes glinted in the shadows, as he looked back to both vampires. “There has to be a way… It has to be.”

 

Arthur growled, because Chloe was blunt as always, and was unfazed with his conflict.

 

“There is not. You’re a fool to think animal blood will help. And you have been a rebel? Please…”

 

It was Lewis who reprimanded Chloe.

 

“Not helping.”

 

She only raised her sleeves, and complained.

 

“Why did you even turn him?! What were you thinking? I’m just saying the obvious! He is not made to be a vampire, look at him! He’s now even trying to hold up the taste of uncooked meat! I see you haven’t managed to control him and make him feed!”

 

Lewis growled, and showed his fangs.

  
“I had no option!” Chloe leaned a little away, because the patience Lewis had for Arthur, he didn’t have for anyone else in these moments. “Have you not seen the chaos in my castle?! I’m sure you’re here because you’ve heard Markus is dead! Well, can’t you tie the knots for once, Chloe?!”

 

The older lord pouted once more and crossed her arms.

 

“Well excuse me… Sorry for coming all worried, to see how you were doing! You’re in big trouble for all this, you know?”

 

“Don’t remind me.”

 

Arthur came out of the locker, and frowned as Chloe began to ramble, scolding Lewis slightly.

 

“People say you’ve killed Markus yourself, even if your diplomats assure it was a rebel or the fire. All lords are giving you the cold shoulder, you have the borders closed, and even if no one has declared war, no one is going to give you a hand. I’m technically not supposed to be visiting you either.” Her eyes looked sideways, and saw a glint of guilt in those golden eyes. “I have an idea why you killed him though.”

 

Both males stayed quiet, both just confessing with their conflicted looks.

She saw she would go nowhere with stating the obvious, so she decided to change of subject.

Arthur frowned more when Chloe began to circle him, too curious.

 

“I’ve never seen a fledgling refuse to listen to their sire.”

 

“Don’t call me THAT. And I’m not disobeying!” Arthur crossed his only arm, and hissed without realizing it. “A-and even then, I do not have to obey anyone! I’m only trying to figure things out! Alright?!”

 

Both lords stared at him pokerfaced.

 

“Technically, you SHOULD listen to him. You are in HIS castle, and you have his bloodline.”

“Figure things out…” Lewis raised a nail, and began counting mistakes he made for not listening. “Like trying to cut those nails of yours, or your fangs. Or trying to eat a lot to feel satisfied, to no avail. Then, trying to bite uncooked bloody meat to check if it works. And the other day, I found you almost drunk in your chambers, cause you thought you could still bathe like a normal-“

 

“Urghhh!” Lewis was not surprised when Arthur slammed his hand onto an ear, and refused to listen. “G-give a fucking break, would you?!”

 

Chloe sighed and toyed with one of her wings, because Lewis began to scold him more, like an angry mother.

 

“I’m giving you all the time you need to understand! But this is stupid, Arthur! You’ve made me cook for hours! You asked me food at midnight, and the sun is already up! Go to your chambers!”

 

“Make me!”

 

Chloe’s eyes glinted with interest, because it was the first time she saw a fledgling be able to ignore a direct order from their lord. Arthur turned around with a huff, and got out through a door that led towards the courtyard.

Lewis gasped, and yelled with worry.

  
“A-arthur! I said the sun has risen!”

 

“Fuck if I care!” His voice echoed from the corridor, as well his angry steps, decided. “Maybe the sun will delay this body horror! I DON’T want to end up looking like her, for example!”

 

Lewis face palmed, but did not chase. Chloe pouted, and raised one of her wings, with an eyebrow raised.

  
“What the heck is wrong with my wings?”

 

“Nothing, Chloe… Nothing.” The taller lord looked at her with an apologetic look. “It’s the first time I have these problems… But it does not matter. Now, as much as I worry he will get sunburned, I’m sure you have many things to tell me.”

  
She grew serious, even if it could not be seen under her extravagant demeanor.

 

“Yeah, a lot. And you have to tell me exactly why you killed him, I need to know if you want my opinion.” She pointed a wing, able to command. “Let’s argue in the throne room. The officials should listen too. I’m wondering how you are going to solve this.”

 

He followed her as she began to walk. And he could only sigh.

 

“I do wonder too…”

 

Once in the throne room, they began to speak of diplomacy. Chloe explained seriously how all lords had blocked any help or commerce with him, and how they would not help him in any way. She and her clan were too far to help in case of more rebel attacks, and she had her own image to protect, she couldn’t help without other lords frowning. It would take years for the other clans to calm down. She was only here to warn him, she only came because she could fly unseen.

Lewis explained to her what had happened, why he killed that bastard... And was not surprised to hear her ask intently.

As they argued, they did not know someone was listening.

Arthur frowned, standing against a closed door. His eyes closed, with shame and anger.

He walked away, having heard enough.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun had always felt nice.

Not anymore.

Still, he refused to move from the stony arc where he was sitting.

His golden eyes had closed an hour ago, unable to keep looking in the bright light of the morning. His skin itched; his veins seemed to burn again. He felt like he could not breathe right. And even if he felt the hunger, he knew it was not the main reason for his plight now.

It was the sun.

And he didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to lose something he cherished before. He hated the dark, he didn’t want to sleep in the day like all others did.

He had been here for a whole day.

And Lewis deemed it enough.

Arthur did not yelp or react when a voice echoed behind him.

 

“…I know I said you couldn’t die with the light… But you could really die if you keep doing this. You’re going to get sick.”

 

He was already sick of this.

No fledgling was this stubborn; no one dared to face the sun like this after the first days of change.

 

“I- I’m fine.”

 

“Liar.” Arthur snarled, because a claw grasped his arm. “Get a good look at yourself. And dare say you are again. Dare say it, and I will not doubt to lock you in a cell, so you stop acting like this.”

 

Golden eyes finally opened, reluctantly.

Lewis was not surprised when a half hissed whine escaped his lips, when he saw again. Arthur cried, for he could not deny the pain. He couldn’t deny or hide the big red marks on his skin, the burns he had received by facing the sun for two days. He was all red, badly burned.

 

“I-“ Arthur bowed his head, defeated. “I don’t want to stop seeing the sun. I don’t want to fear it.”

 

The three of them always had liked to see it rise as kids.

Lewis’ gaze softened, he stopped scolding him. He sat calmly at his side, and tried to cheer him up.

 

“Right now, you need to avoid it. You can’t expose yourself to it. But, Arthur, give it time. “Arthur looked at his magenta eyes, hearing his soft tone. “All vampires stop hurting as much when time goes by. And what’s more, you have my bloodline; you’ll evolve to resist it in less time than others. Most of my court left behind that weakness in a month. Just wait. You don’t need to fear it, you won’t lose it. Think of it as… As a sickness you must take care of.”

 

He hated to be sick.

The blond did not object when one claw asked him to get up, with a patient pull. He followed Lewis silently, as he led him calmly towards the inside of the fortress.

He gave a last glance at the vampires and humans roaming the courtyard, so easily ignoring the sun, with their own skin, or hoods.

He felt… Envy.

 

* * *

 

 

Vampire.

He stared with unfocused eyes at the mirror once more.

He was seeing it once more.

Slightly tinted red eyes. Sharp features. Fangs peeking from those lips.

Arthur raised his only hand, and stared at the nails that had grown. Black, pointy and sharp. They had begun to grow closer to his fingers.

He slammed his hand onto the sink, and he let the nails pierce the hard wood.

The sink, his desk and the walls were full of claw marks. He wasn’t able to polish and break his new nails anymore. They were too hard already.

He let go, and looked at all his body, at once.

The word still echoed with that voice. One voice. One voice from a loved one. One he lost by the very claws he saw now on himself.

It echoed like a curse. And soon enough, in the silence of his chambers, it began to rumble. All in his head.

He closed his eyes, for he heard screaming. The screams he had heard all his life. From so many times he had to see the carnage. Soon, that one voice turned into many. Of the many he had sworn to protect, to free. His allies. All cursed.

In in the end. He only heard one voice. One that always was there to mock him, or to cheer him up.

She heard her, with a hateful tone, which she only gave to the worst of monsters.

There were also the dark whispers, that begged to see red.

 

**“SHUT UP!”**

 

Galahad trembled in the bedroom, for Arthur growled loudly and slammed his hand onto the sink again. His nails finally broke the furniture deeply.

The young vampire panted and kept snarling, his hair shivered, his fangs sharpened.

He saw red again. He heard too many heartbeats, far and yet seeming to be so close.

He felt the hunger.

He screamed loudly, and got out the bathroom. His sharp eyes saw the scared look Galahad was giving him, yet his angry gaze did not soften.

 

“Stop looking at me like that!”

 

Galahad hid between the blankets.

Arthur did not care. He stormed out of his chambers.

His eyes glinted in between the big shadows of the huge stony corridors of the court. He walked silently ahead, walking with one thought.

He was no monster. He could control this.

He found himself below the moonlight. His figure ended up seeming like another pillar, between the stony arcs surrounding the courtyard.

He saw red, he saw figures. Some made his insides pull and twist.

His claw sharpened ever so slightly, his fangs shivered.

He stared deeply at one human deadbeat, taking a break against a wall of the servant quarters. Minding his own business, calmly.

Arthur kept on staring. And with each second, the burning became stronger.

He wanted to prove he could have control, that he was human.

He could control it. He was stronger than the monster.

He kept saying those words like a mantra.

Yet they were distorting.

Control… The hunger.

His mind went foggy.

Hunger…

He did not realize how he sneaked between arcs, or how he approached the unsuspecting human.

His eyes were locked, onto his neck. A vein there, easy to pierce, easy to reach. His lips twisted onto a sick snarl, his fangs were seen on his left side.

He got close, unseen.

His burning increased, for the human stopped leaning against a wall and walked back inside the building.

Those golden eyes sharpened even more, for inside, there were many more. Much more, more. He could satiate this, for a longer time.

It could stop, it could-

He was stopped just when he was going to follow inside.

Arthur gasped, seeing a big claw, latched softly around his arm. His gaze had to rise to meet the eyes of the big shadow at his side.

Lewis was giving him a sad gaze, full of knowledge. Arthur took a minute to recognize it, to see between red.

The lord spoke slowly, calmly.

 

“I thought you liked to gaze at the moon from the walls or arcs.” The tall vampire sighed, and warned. “You won’t manage anything here.”

 

Arthur finally got out of his daze.

Lewis wasn’t surprised when the blond tried to deny.

 

“I- I was only h-having a walk! L-let me go!”

 

He could see the horror, the realization, in those sad golden eyes. He could also see the hunger.

So he tried to reason without accusation. He pulled at Arthur, gently.

 

“Come, there’s blood in the storage. You can-“

 

“No!”

 

Lewis gasped when Arthur’s hand clawed at his arm, and forced him to let go.

Arthur began to scream, angrily.

 

“I- I w-would n-never bite anyone! I d-don’t need blood!”

 

He knew it was a lie. But he only could lie to himself. He did not want to accept it.

Lewis frowned and spoke slowly.

 

“Arthur, you were… I’ve seen this before. You were preying upon a human, it’s a normal symptom, it’s unavoidable, it’s-“

 

“I’m NOT a fucking predator!” Lewis felt a pang of pain in his heart, because Arthur pointed at everything, in rage. “I don’t need to enslave or force anyone into submission! I’m not a beast! I’m not like you all! I won’t become a monster! I w-won’t end up h-hurting others! I can’t! This disgusting disease won’t take the best of me! You all roll along with it, like…! Like…

 

Like if it was a curse they could only live with.

Arthur stopped screaming, because he saw better those magenta eyes. Lewis had stepped slightly away, and had a look of deep hurt. There were tears building up.

He fucked up. The guilt stung more than the cold or heat in his veins.

 

“L-lewis I-“

 

“Y-you’re right.” The tall lord’s gaze darkened. “You won’t be. You won’t hurt anybody. Follow me, please.”

 

For the first time, he listened.

Arthur said no word as Lewis led silently towards the storage. He didn’t argue or dare say anything when they arrived upon the room that stored the many barrels full of blood.

Lewis just spoke darkly.

 

“Drink, and all will stop. I’ll carry the blame for all.”

 

Arthur could do nothing as Lewis left.

His golden eyes stared at the barrels, with a guilty and unfocused look.

All this, all of it, was given willfully. By Lewis’ command, peacefully.

Lewis had heard hurtful words since he had awoken in that dreadful cave. These he said tonight were only echoes in the mind of his lord.

He was the one to ignite the first trace of pain. All for his lack of sight that day, for his blindness upon a spy.

The blond cried… As so did his sire.

 

* * *

 

 

The sunset was nice to see.

But he did not stare at it as he sat on a tall wall. His amber eyes were fixed on the half empty glass he held.

He sat there in silence… And as the sun hid, he took another small sip.

He didn’t cough it out, nor try to ignore the feel it brought inside of him.

He didn’t move as footsteps echoed nearby. He didn’t look up when the other sat at his side.

Lewis said nothing as Arthur took his time to drink, another glass. He knew he had drunk all he needed last night; he knew he had listened, by the healthy color on his skin.

It was night by the time Arthur broke the silence.

 

“…Lewis… Thanks.”

 

The taller male looked sideways and down, with a sad look.

 

“For what?”

 

Arthur frowned, and apologized.

 

“Just… putting up with my fucking idiocy. I’m sorry for what I said.” Arthur snorted bitterly, with a half made smile. “I will listen, alright? After all, had I been more careful that day, you wouldn’t be like this at all, and-“

 

Lewis smacked the back of his head, strongly but harmlessly.

 

“Not again.”

 

Arthur looked up at him, with a worried look.

 

“But-!”

 

Lewis smiled and showed his fangs, with a stance of pride.  He spoke, with friendliness and half meant mockery.

 

“I am your lord, your sire, the one you must obey. For I gave you the gift! You live in my land, so shut up or I make you stand guard for two weeks, under the sun.”

 

He was joking.

But Arthur was better at it.

 

“…” The blond grinned, and leaned his head with a sharp look. “Can I return the gift maybe? ‘Cause it kind of _sucks_.”

 

Arthur managed to dodge Lewis’ next smack with an agility he didn’t have before.

It was not easy, but they would manage.

He wouldn't deny the truth.

 


	40. Defiance in death

He read the documents once more, as he walked surely through the huge stony corridors of his castle. His second official walked close behind, answering firmly any question from his lord.

 

“How many?”

 

“Enough to be a problem, sire. There have been multiple attacks already. The rebels settled around the nearby clans have noticed… Our lack of support from other lords. The closest village to the border of the north has been sieged, by rogues.”

 

Lewis turned a corner, deep in thought.

 

“Any clue where they hide?”

 

“We’re tracing where they could hide. All points to the forests near the other clan’s territory. Now that Markus’ clan is less adamant to check for intruders through our connecting borders… It’s safe to assume the rebels are finding ways to avoid other vampires. They are not many, but we have less ways to deal with them efficiently.”

 

“If this keeps like this, we’re going to have a serious problem.”

 

“Indeed, they just keep coming. They know we are in a quarry with other clans. They know our weakness, and they won’t halt at an opportunity to siege our land.”

 

Lewis walked out to the courtyard, heading for the armory at the other side of the castle.

 

“The guards near those areas are not going to be enough. We need to be more aggressive against our attackers.” He raised a nail, and commanded to the deadbeat. “Gather my most loyal soldiers; I’m dealing with this myself. We part tomorrow, and-“

 

He shut up.

Lewis and his official blinked, because they heard other deadbeats yell. From above.

 

“Halt right now!”

 

Lewis stared poker faced. He did not know if to laugh or cry, as he saw the figure of a familiar blond running fast, on the fortress’ walls, chased by a group of guards. Arthur was running fast, and he just not stopped jumping from wall to wall, taking advantage of their difference of altitude. He was grinning, messing up with the deadbeats, which knew the rule of not making any chaos. And Arthur was chaotic, as he practiced his new found agility. It was forbidden to jump around like an idiot.

Lewis sighed, because for the whole month, Arthur had been gaining more strength. He had developed his traits. And of course, he did not doubt to put them to the test.

Even then… Arthur was still not used to it all.

Lewis and the deadbeats winced when the blond yelped, and literally tripped and fell off the wall. Luckily, vampirism granted endurance. He did not harm himself or broke any bones, when he landed onto the stony courtyard with a thud.

That did not mean it did not hurt.

 

“Oww…”

 

Arthur blinked, for someone stepped close to him, as he laid on the ground. He rose his gaze, and saw Lewis there, looking at him with a stern look, full of exasperation.

The tall vampire sighed, and handed all the papers to his second hand.

 

“Take care of it…”

 

“Yes my lord.”

 

The deadbeat hurried away, while Arthur stood up slowly, giving Lewis a sheepish smile.

Lewis was unfazed, he was tired of his attitude.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to take it easy?”

 

Arthur stood fully, and looked to a side with a pout.

 

“Not a big deal, dude… You told me to understand my change, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes. That doesn’t mean you can do all the crazy crap you have been doing!”

 

“Oh come on…” Arthur waved jokingly at the deadbeats that were glaring at him from above. “I was only training, making some parkour!”

 

“Bothering my guards. Disrupting their vigilance as you run past or jump over their sides for absolutely no reason!”

 

“What harm could I make?!”

 

“You could harm yourself! You are lucky you fell from a wall in the courtyard! Had you fallen from the big tower near my wing, you’d be dead and splattered on the ground outside!”

 

“It was an easy jump actually! The lower wall below the tower-“

 

“Now I understand why the guards began to chase you…”

 

“You worry too much! And they seem to inherit it!” Arthur looked again up, finding his new skills to be amazing. Something he did not think a month ago. “You wanted me to see the good side! I am seeing it! You don’t know how easier it is now to forge some harder metals! You should see me using a hammer! Hell, I even can stay awake for more time!”

 

Lewis sighed, and left him be.

 

“Fine, do whatever you want.” He walked towards the armory, remembering he was busy. “Don’t kill yourself while I’m gone.”

 

Arthur blinked, surprised.

  
“Wait, what? Are you leaving?”

 

“Yes. I must. I don’t know for how many days or weeks. I need to attend some business near the border.” He whispered under his breath, tired. “And I wonder if it’s wise to leave you alone…”

 

Even if Arthur had come to terms about feeding, he still was a mess. He still did not control all the senses that came with the change.

But Arthur had been waving it off, and today was not different.

 

“Why do you have to be so whiny, man? I can take care of myself! I don’t even hurt anymore below the sunlight!”

 

“May I remind you, that you keep on clawing at everything on accident, and that you still try to deny the hunger?”

 

“I drank all I needed! You told me it was enough for a month!”

 

“Yes, it is enough. But I could be gone for that long. And then you could lose control, I know that you could try to delay your feeding. You still don’t understand fully your hunger or state. You haven’t even learnt to pick up scents clearly, or use your strength wisely.”

 

“I could learn! You’ve been teaching me!”

 

Arthur had followed him inside.

His magenta eyes glinted over his big armor, the one he needed to take to leave.

The blond rose an eyebrow when Lewis turned around to face him, with a reflexive look.

 

“Learn…” An idea crossed his mind, and idea he had not wanted to think of yet. “Yes, I think it is time. I should stop teaching you simple things, and show you your real worth.”

 

“Worth?”

 

Lewis knew that what he was going to say would not be liked by Arthur. But he said it anyway.

 

“You are coming with me.”

 

“…What?”

 

Lewis did expect the baffled look. He explained, firmly.

 

“It is time you learn my ways, how to fight as your new self. Now, you aren’t human anymore. You are part of my court. Funny, you can be considered nobility for real. And as such, you must take place in our duties. You must see what a true vampire is, Arthur.”

 

“N-noble?” He laughed nervously, and looked down at his bracelet. “N-nah, dude. I’m not noble material.”

 

“Whatever. You are a vampire, in my land.” Lewis was not saying all this because of selfishness. He didn’t want Arthur to serve. He only wanted him to be able to understand, to survive. “You’re one of the persons I must trust, you know it. And I know that you always share your thoughts with my politics. Now, you are next in line, for I don’t share my bloodline with every single vampire in the kingdom, some of my deadbeats do. If I were to die, you and my first officials should take my place. If anything happened to my land… I would wish to die peacefully, with the thought that you are able to live, to fight your vampirism, to survive in this hostile world.”

 

Arthur grew serious, knowing well things were not easy. That there were foes that wanted to see them bleed. Lewis was realistic; he knew how bleak things could turn.

 

“This really gets to one’s head, huh?”

 

“It does. And I hate to have to share it with you.”

 

Lewis took the helmet of his big armor.

Arthur stayed silent while his lord commanded.

 

“We leave tomorrow night.” He left the armory with a last whisper. “Choose carefully your equipment. This is not a travel of leisure.”

 

Amber eyes closed. Knowing his change had only begun.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was pitch black. It was also cold.

They were far from anywhere, in the wild of the vast fields and forests. The fortress would take days to be reached back. They had left behind their horses; they made camp near the border.

And now, after a couple of days scouting with a group of soldiers… Lewis took him alone with him. Into the woods.

They knew where a few rebels were.

Lewis led him through the woods, knowing what they were looking for. They were armed. Lewis had his sword, while Arthur had a dagger and a new crossbow. They both were wearing light armor, for they were sneaking, silently.

Arthur was not stupid. He knew Lewis intended to end those rebels, without doubt. He didn’t feel any sympathy either, for two days ago they crossed the village they had been attacking, and there were houses burnt, and people had died.

Still he didn’t like this. He had killed before, but this still rubbed him the wrong way.

The two of them spent a whole day roaming.

Lewis nodded to a tree, and proceeded to climb it. Arthur followed, quite easily, for Lewis had taken the journey to teach him a few tricks and ways to move in the darkness.

Both sat on a branch, crouching.

Lewis decided to whisper at last.

 

“…Can you sense it?”

 

“Sense what.”

 

“Pay attention. Take a deep breath, use your hearing too.”

 

Arthur did so.

He did not like it. He heard a faint thumping, so faint it was barely heard. But it was there.

 

“…Heartbeats.”

 

“Indeed. What else? Look closely over the trees.”

 

Golden eyes glinted in the shadows, he glared.

There was a faint trail of smoke between the leafs in the distance. If he paid mind, he could see a very faint light.

 

“I see.”

 

“Good.” Arthur paled slightly, for Lewis whispered darkly. “Let’s teach you to hunt.”

 

Arthur smiled nervously. Because he had only expected Lewis to teach him how to climb and move like a vampire, nothing else.

  
“…A-a deer? I- I know already how to-”

 

“No. Not a deer.”

 

Arthur looked again at the faint light and smoke. He could hear faint voices.

He smiled at Lewis again, with a unnerved look.

 

“…Come on… You can’t mean…”

 

Lewis was blunt. He was not only meaning to kill the rebels, but using them as Arthur’s first prey.

 

“Yes.”

 

Arthur began to laugh. Quietly at first.

Lewis sighed, because those amber eyes rolled back… And Arthur fell down of the tree with a thud.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun rose over their camp.

The deadbeats sighed, hearing the strong arguing between the two, near the fire.

 

“I- I’m not going to hunt or feed from a human!”

 

“You must!” Lewis leaned closer to Arthur, because he huffed and gave him his back. “What if someday I’m not there for you?! You wouldn’t have the experience to do it! You must do it, now that you can, without guilt!”

 

“I still would feel guilty!” Arthur looked down, and cursed. “I will feel the horrible burn of the hunger before doing that.”

 

“Yeah sure… Lose your mind, attack mindlessly and become one more torch in a rebel camp…”

 

Arthur was losing his tranquility.

 

“I can’t ok?! What was all that you said of not hurting anyone?!”

 

“You killed vampires. You can kill humans that deserve the same! It’s the same! Both our races are sentient creatures… We both do evil.”

 

“I-It is not the same, dammit! A-at least we did not- Rebels don’t feast on vampires!”

 

Lewis pointed a claw, to the far fields, where a village laid.

 

“Are they not killing as well? Are they not the enemy now? You know perfectly that they kill blindly, as much as some vampires.”

 

Arthur closed his eyes, and clenched his fangs.

Yesterday, they saw the rebel camp, where a group of twelve waited. There had been the corpse of a lone vampire, with many stakes through his flesh. It had not looked like a quick death.

He couldn’t stop seeing that corpse in his mind. He couldn’t say a word to deny how those rebels were killing blindly.

 

“…”

 

Lewis gave his ultimatum. And the blond listened, unable to deny anything.

 

“You need to hunt, Arthur. I don’t like it either. I hate it. But it’s how things are now. If you don’t learn how to siege your prey… You’ll end up dead, pierced by stakes or burnt tied to one. Much like many of our kind do.”

 

Lewis grew silent for the rest of the day. He did not need to argue more, his fledgling obeyed, and remained silent.

Arthur waited for the dusk, with an uneven heartbeat.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was deadly silent.

Two figures watched from the trees, crouched in the shadows.

The last sunrays of the day glinted, over the camp. Over the humans that did not expect anything to find them in the dense woods.

The sun left, and so, came the tiredness.

Only one rebel stayed awake, as the rest of the group laid themselves to sleep.

Little they knew, that those moments would be the last living rest they would have.

The two figures were gone from the branches. With no sound at all.

Two pairs of eyes glinted, behind the human making guard. But that would not be the only thing that would shine tonight.

A huge shadow loomed, and before the human could know it, a big claw slammed itself onto his mouth. His scream was silent, as two huge fangs sunk into his neck, making sure to rip open a vital vein.

While the human struggled in vain under that deadly grip, the smaller shadow moved fast.

The bigger vampire snarled and dropped the corpse. His magenta eyes filled with exasperation, because the other vampire did not do as instructed

Arthur had taken his dagger, and had approached one man that slept. But instead of sinking his fangs like he did, he sliced clean his throat, as well silencing his victim with his hand, quickly.

Lewis made a half growl, for his fledgling had feigned conformity before the attack, he had said he would bite. But he saw now he had lied.

He had no time to argue though. Not now.

Both vampires stopped glaring at each other, because another human woke up, having heard the whimpers of one of the other two.

 

“Vampires!”

 

The other ten rebels soon woke up, they began to get to their feet, and picked their weapons.

Lewis cursed.

 

“Shit…”

 

Arthur saw Lewis outstretch his claws, with a hiss and growl.

His lord began to fend off the rebels, quite easily. While he gripped tighter his dagger, not having a claw as developed.

Arthur did not hesitate to kill. He brought four to the ground, none able to strike him as he dodged side to side. But he never bit or used his knew fangs or nails.

On the other hand, Lewis did not doubt to use his claws or fangs. One rebel tried to strike him with a torch that they grabbed from the fire. And to the human’s horror, Lewis did not even blink as they hit one of his arms. The fire did nothing.

The tall vampire roared and slammed his claw around that rebel’s neck, and then rose him up in the air. All the rebels shivered as those huge fangs sunk onto his flesh, to then pull and rip. Lewis threw down the unfortunate human, and lunged for the rest.

The woods were tainted in red by the time the fight ended.

Lewis was gripping the last man alive, in a headlock, while he drank. He did not stop until there was nothing left. He dropped the corpse.

Then, he finally got out of his enraged daze.

His magenta eyes looked sideways, to see what Arthur was doing.

He was disappointed again, for there was no red on those lips, no trace of a single bite. And all were dead.

 

“Arthur…” The blond refused to meet his disapproving glance. “You’ve wasted your chance.”

 

Those golden eyes glinted, with a dark and sad look.

Lewis blinked, for Arthur put away his dagger, and crouched near the last human he killed.

 

“I haven’t.”

 

Lewis snarled, for Arthur began to feed from the deceased human, who still had blood to spare.

 

“…You shouldn’t do that.”

 

Arthur finished feeding after a minute. He gently pulled away his fangs, and let down calmly the deceased on the ground.

His sorrowful expression was firm, as he argued.

 

“It is still blood. And I prefer it this way.”

 

“In death, the blood is wasted, spilled. And what’s left, is less satiating. The disease senses life. You should not frown upon living prey. You should bite and learn to submit any struggle under your claw.”

 

“No thanks.” Arthur stood, and turned away from the carnage. “I have little care for the stupid taboos of vampires. I’ll feed as I wish. I feed, that’s it.”

 

It was frowned upon for a vampire to take blood from a corpse. It was seen as something foolish, and a savage act. Something done by lesser vampires, loners. Ruble and weaklings.

Arthur began to walk away, with no more words said. He began to head for their camp, without waiting for Lewis.

Lewis just sighed, and looked down.

They ended the group of rebels that were causing trouble.

But he knew more would come.

 


	41. Time is running out

He climbed easily.

His claw sunk into the tree trunk. He pulled himself up, with no doubt. 

His golden eyes glinted in the night as he gazed. Yet another one.

How many had gone by, he lost count.

He closed his eyes. And took a deep breath.

He could sense, smell. He knew. There was nothing he couldn’t see in the dark.

Gone were the days when he still tried to understand the disease. Lewis taught him everything. And everything he gave, in every task and command he received.

Arthur watched, calmly. Ahead, laid another village, which had been sieged by rebels. This time, they needed more help, more deadbeats at their side. But it was safe now; they had made the humans retreat.

How many battles had he fought now as a vampire, he had lost count. And they just kept on going.

Their diplomacy with the other clans was a mess. The border was free for rebels to come and go, to sneak into their land. They had to hunt many times.

But they managed, somehow.

Arthur smiled, for he saw how Lewis spoke with the villagers, assuring more guards to protect it. As always, he worried for every person in his rule, vampire or not.

His golden eyes looked at the far distance, to the border.

He wondered if he would see a day when they could stop seeing death.

He hoped to live long enough to see it.

 

* * *

 

 

The flames had risen, not long ago.

Her foot stepped upon the ashes.

Her cold blue eyes watched the remains of a battlefield, with interest. The strong wind made her long scarf flow, now almost permanently red.

Mr. E. stood beside her, as always silent, attentive. They both looked coldly as one scout ran towards them.

 

“Sir!”

 

She answered with no emotion, even with a tone of anger.

 

“I’ve been told you found a weak spot.”

 

The scout nodded, and stood in position in front of the fierce general.

 

“Yes, sir.” The man explained, to Vivi, who had just arrived to this region. “It seems a clan has no support from other lords. The land is easy to access, from a route we have secured. We’ve been trying to siege it for months, but the lord is quite… Ferocious. All out attacks are answered with a strong retaliation.”

 

The man grew nervous as the general did not answer. She looked sideways, and her eyes glinted.

There was a banner, on the ground. It was torn, but the skull on it was unmistakable.

She had seen one before. One Duet showed her, retrieved from the place where Arthur disappeared. That banner did not belong to the land where Arthur vanished, but to another clan. A clan which she did not know where to find.

Her search… It seemed to be coming to an end.

The man was startled when Vivi spoke strongly.

 

“Group ALL of your men with my army. Settle near the forests. We have to give some use to those stakes we carry.”

 

“Y-yes sir.”

 

Mr. E. said nothing as the scout left, to inform the rest of rebels. He only gazed sadly, while she knelled, and grasped tightly the banner.

Her eyes watched with no emotion, but she was torn inside.

She never knew where to seek the clan that defeated Arthur. No one came back alive, the rebels Duet sent to investigate only found corpses and a banner, like this one. She never knew who had done that, which vampire could have killed or taken Arthur.

But now, she knew.

There were too many doubts and questions in her mind.

Would Arthur be still alive? Had he survived?

The vampire could have killed him. Or worse. He could be suffering; he could have been in trouble all this time. All this time, while she could only fight, take the empty void they both left. While she made her name as a general and searched blindly, he could have been enslaved, tortured, or killed.

She could not know.

But one thing she knew. She knew the lord that had taken him down. The one that seemed to resist fire. It was a monster to be feared. It was something she would need to fight, confront. She would face the ghosts of her past, she would amend their suffering.

She could take revenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Vivi finally gets into scene.   
> And boy is she angry.


	42. The tides collide

The castle was always dark and grim.

His steps echoed as he walked ahead, past the huge banners that hung on the stony walls. His shadow reflected on them, as he headed calmly and silently for a familiar throne room. His frown matched with the depressed expressions of every vampire or human he walked by.

Arthur looked up, with a sad expression. The faint light of a glass window reflected down on him. He could see the dim light of the moon, always a common sight for him. It had replaced the sun in his mind.

He averted his gaze, and focused.

His steps were sure, even if sad.

He hated to hear it. But he heard it almost every day. He could hear Lewis’ voice, echoing once more from the throne room.

 

“How many deaths?”

 

The number was always higher. It always increased.

The deadbeats that scouted their land never brought good news anymore.

 

“A whole formation, sire.” Arthur entered into the room, as the deadbeat confessed what they dreaded to tell Lewis. “We’ve lost the village closest to the border. That army that has arrived to help the rebels… Has proved to be too much.”

 

For too long had they pushed back the constant attacks of the rebels. But recently, a huge reinforcement had arrived, an army.

Arthur stepped close to the table, and stood at Lewis side. As always, he listened with him, and always gave his word. His skills as a strategist always proved useful, but strategies could do little against a strong foe.

Still, he asked when Lewis didn’t. He pointed at the map laid on the table, and grew yet more serious.

 

“So, we have no way to prevent they enter from the border now. Is that right?”

 

The official nodded to the noble, with the same grim expression.

 

“Yes, with that breach, and that village gone and taken, we have less ways to foresee their next moves. They are many, too many. This kind of attack has only been seen in weaker clans, in ones closer to rebel territory, we-“

 

“We are a weak clan now.”

 

Arthur looked up, for Lewis exclaimed with a snarl.

The tall vampire growled, and clenched his claws.

 

“With no help, we are seen as weak. We are an even match now for the humans. It was a matter of time the rebels gathered an army to brush us off the map.”

 

That did not mean he would not fight them back.

Lewis’ eyes sharpened, and he gave orders, as always.

 

“Send more men, protect the settlements. I don’t care if you have to lessen the guards in the nearby areas to the fortress. We can’t allow that army to advance more.”

 

Arthur gave his two cents.

 

“Less guards here, more possibilities of spies between the human population. It has happened before.”

 

Lewis looked at him sideways.

 

“That’s why you’ll stay and lead from here, while I try to halt their moves deeper into our land.”

 

If Arthur was something now, it was paranoid. He always scouted for any possible weakness. While Lewis did the killing face to face.

The blond did not object as his sire walked away, out the room. To get ready for another journey, to clean the region of rebel groups.

He had seen him leave many times already.

 

* * *

 

It was a dark day. The sun, nor the moon could be seen. It was unclear if it was dusk or dawn, there was no light.

His claws clenched around the reigns. His eyes glinted below his helmet, with anger. He could see, he could hear, he could sense.

He looked down at his deadbeats, deadly serious.

 

“Charge.”

 

His first official raised his hand, and commanded the horsemen.

Lewis watched as his men charged ahead, towards the settlement, where smoke flowed up to the sky, and the smell of blood tainted the air.

The rebels were assaulting yet another village, this time deeper into his land.

The tall vampire growled below his helmet. His figure was imposing, as he wore his huge armor. His silhouette could be seen between his troops, tall onto his big black steed.

He took out his long sword, and kicked his horse to follow his deadbeats into the battle.

There were at least one hundred rebels, a big number of them. This would be his first real battle against the army that had dared to intrude his land. This was not a battle against petty attacks anymore.

The rebels had expected retaliation. They stopped paying attention to the houses and villagers, to face Lewis' troops coming from the fields.

The deadbeats charged against them, on horse. They struck the ones on the field around the village, who were not riding any steed. But soon they had to get in between burning buildings, fight side to side, with little advantage with so little space.

Lewis growled deeply, and maneuvered his steed between the chaos. He swung multiple times his huge sword, and each time, a human fell.

There were many deceased, from both sides.

He was not harmed by the fire the rebels used. But it was still not easy to see between the smoke, the light and the red. It was everywhere.

He always saw red.

But now… His eyes saw another color. One he had missed with all his heart.

Blue.

That color, which was not from the sky, now grey with the smoke.

His eyes unfocused, and his heartbeat stopped for a moment. Time seemed to slow down, as his sight saw a figure walking surely between the battle. A figure that wore a long scarf, which flowed with the wind and smoke. Her blue robes were tainted in red, but those eyes were still blue, below a mask he had used to wear when he shared that humanity.

Vivi.

The tall lord saw her there, leading surely the attack against his people. One of her hands shined, in blue, and it burned any deadbeat that dared attack her. While her other hand pierced anyone close, with a sword he had left behind in that dreaded cave.

Lewis halted instantly, his figure shivered and trembled, seeing her again, when he thought he never would.

Her eyes and stance were different from all the times he saw her. There was no love, no care. She was cold, calculative, deadly.

And that gaze, stopped looking at all the other vampires. To lay onto him.

Their gazes met, from afar. And those eyes that once had showed him love, showed him pure despise, rage. He saw her tremble, by seeing him. Her hand glowed brighter, and she battled more fiercely, to try to make way. Towards him. To kill, without recognition.

She only saw a monster.

Lewis took a minute to react, to make a choice he did not even think.

 

“R-…” He screamed, firmly. “Retreat!”

 

All deadbeats heard him, but most thought they heard wrong.

It was a hard battle, but it had not been impossible to win.

They all grew confused as their lord struck his steed, and began to flee towards the fields they came from. Most tried to follow, but most were too busy trying to fend off the rebels.

in between the chaos, Vivi growled, enraged.

Her eyes did not leave the tall vampire, while he returned to safety behind his troops.

She found her prey.

 

* * *

 

The battlefield was red.

Her eyes looked coldly, with no emotion, even if they had won.

She averted her gaze from her troops, as they cheered and burned any vampire’s corpse. They settled camp, to prepare for the next attack.

She walked towards her tent, with no word. Her expression was cold, unemotional. She sat on a chair, and stared at her maps, at her belongings laid on her table.

She did not bother to plan the next attack. For each day, the efforts of the vampires decreased, they showed weakness. They could destroy this clan easily. Like many others she had slain.

She seemed cold… But she still had a heart, even if broken.

In the loneliness of her tent, a tear finally fell from her eye.

She cried, and buried her face on her hands. She cried, for long, wondering too many things.

She did not react when a figure entered her tent. Her mentor approached her silently, and placed a hand onto her shoulder, as she sobbed.

 

“We are winning… You’re avenging them.”

 

She took time to retort to the comforting words.

 

“W-what use is it… If they a-are dead?”

 

She never stopped mourning.

 

“He could still be alive.”

 

Vivi only showed her fears to the only one she had left.

Mr. E. said nothing as she slammed a fist on the table, still crying.

 

“He could be! As he could be dead! What if that beast has left him dry?! What if he likes to kill his prisoners with slavery, until they drop dead from exhaustion?! Have you seen how he ran away from battle?! He is a selfish coward; he likes to toy with lives, even his own people! What would he do to his enemies?!”

 

“You can’t know anything, don’t-“

 

"Stop. I don't want to hear it again."

 

Vivi stood up, and regained her rage, her coldness.

She brushed her tears away, and glared at a map. Her eyes did not leave the outlines of the center of the region, where a fortress laid.

 

“I will burn every field in this land. I will turn around every stone; I will make crumble every building and house, until I find out what he did with him.” Her hand shined once more, with her fury. “I will rip his fangs, and take them as a trophy. I will pierce him with stakes, and make him plead to be burned tied on one. Then, I'll rise his skull on a spear, for everyone to see.”

 

Those red eyes filled with sadness, seeing the same blood thirst from those beasts.

She had changed.

 

* * *

 

He was not the same.

Lewis had an unclear gaze. He looked miserable, lost, dazed.

The deadbeats at the gates looked baffled, for their lord barely could keep himself straight on his steed. He barely looked to be realizing he was stepping once more into his fortress.

All watched as he got down from his horse, and began to walk weakly towards his chambers.

Arthur had heard from the scouts that Lewis had lost a battle, and then another. And another. Until he came back.

He had been waiting for him to come back; he had been waiting by the arcs in the courtyard.

And he did not like to see him back, not like this.

He approached, deadly worried, for Lewis looked horrible, beaten and barely awake.

 

“Lewis?”

 

Arthur was more baffled when he was ignored. Lewis walked past him, directly for his wing of the castle.

The blond followed, more worried now. He kept on calling, as his sire walked silently through the dark corridors.

 

“L-lewis? W-what happened?” He wasn’t answering, nor looking at him. “Answer me, what-“

 

“I can’t.”

 

Arthur frowned, growing serious.

 

“You can’t…?" Arthur rose his arm, to demand. "Lewis, why the hell have you retreated?! What happened for you to let them advance?! My scouts have told me you fled from battle! Multiple ones! That’s not like you, you never flee! Not even in front of an army! What do you mean you can’t?! Fuck, answer me!”

 

Lewis finally spoke.

 

“I saw her.”

 

Arthur halted dead on his tracks, as so did Lewis.

There was a minute of silence.

 

“…W-wh-“ Arthur managed to push away his sudden fear, his sudden thought. “What do you mean.”

 

It was a demand.

Arthur looked as miserable as Lewis now, for he couldn’t avoid tying the knots in his head. But he did not want to believe it.

Lewis pierced his heart with some simple words, said with the most painful sorrow.

 

“I can’t kill the general… I can’t kill her.”

 

Lewis walked ahead, with no more said.

Only Arthur dared to whisper that name.

 

“V-vivi…?”

 

The younger vampire stood there, in the middle of the corridor, deadly silent. With too many thoughts in his fearful mind.

He remembered how fierce, how determined she had been. She had been fast to fight back when Lewis disappeared. But he never had wanted to think of seeing her again, not after joining Lewis.

He had always imagined how broken she must have felt when she lost both of them, after he disappeared in a scouting mission.

He had never really forgotten or stopped thinking of her grief, neither of them did. But neither had wanted to think of hurting her more with the truth.

Neither had wanted to think of seeing her, not as an enemy.

They should have known better.

 


	43. Can't wake from nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart!  
> http://shedrak1221.tumblr.com/post/139039165781/lewanei-shedrak1221-your-fics-make-me-sin-in
> 
> Kay... Now the angst!

The smoke became visible one day, from the castle.

And each day, it rose higher in the sky, closer, and closer.

Golden eyes watched in horror as the first refugees began to flee into the fortress, from the villages that were assaulted and taken. Each day, more, from villages not so far, not so close to the border.

The rebels were closing in towards the capital of Lewis’ land, this huge fortress in the middle of vast fields, the core of his kingdom. All was falling apart, each day.

And Lewis, who had not shown mercy for intruders before, was halting his attacks against their enemy. He did little to halt the troops that advanced. Little could they do his deadbeats to defend their land, if their sire demanded they did not take down that fierce general.

Lewis did not want her dead. And that, was a death sentence for them all. Because the one that made that army succeed, was her. She was the one to take down every vampire in their path, she was the one to charge first into their defenses. She burned anything in her path towards them.

And Lewis could do nothing but watch, try to end her troops. With little result if she did not fall too.

Arthur could only watch as those banners rose closer and closer, in the horizon. His figure stood in the tallest wall, facing that huge army they barely matched, with that doubt they had. He could only watch sadly as his sire became more mad, each day he saw his people be menaced, by someone he could not bring himself to see bleed.

  


“What do I do…?” Arthur sighed, for Lewis paced for the tenth time along the wall. “What do I DO?!”

  


The younger vampire gave the older a tired look; he tried to reason, once more.

  


“First, I would say you need to calm the fuck down. And definitely, do SOMETHING.”

  


They had lost too many towns already, with his panic and fear. With his lack of leadership.

Lewis growled, and faced him with a grim and angry look.

  


“I can’t! I can’t kill her, that’s the only thing I COULD do!” Killing a leader was a fast way to weaken an army, that, both knew. “But I simply can’t! W-what would YOU do, smartass?! Huh?!”  


  


“You are asking me…?” Arthur snarled, and leaned a little more onto the edge of the wall, to gaze at the far banners, flowing with rebel symbols. “I say you speak with her. I don’t want to see her dead either, but we have to do something! Trying to push her back without killing won’t do anything, Lewis! Get that fact already, she is not one to surrender or get scared! No matter how many deadbeats you send, no matter how many of her men you slay, she will get past them all. And she’ll walk over anyone, soldier or not! Red handed! Try to arrange a truce, face her!”

  


“I don’t want to speak with her!” Lewis bit his lip, and brushed his face with his nails. “And with reason!”

  


Arthur looked sideways at him, with a deep frown.

  


“Maybe… Just maybe, she would understand. It’s our only chance. She lov-“

  


Lewis didn’t want to hear it.

The tall lord grabbed the young vampire by his shoulders, and leaned to state firmly the facts, with a depressed look on his face.

  


“Arthur, I must not see her! She must not see me, not as myself at least! I don’t want her to see me like this. She would stab a stake through my heart, with my mere state as vampire! Imagine what she would do if she found out I am… if she found out I have been THIS all this time. She would despise me for letting myself become a vampire! I should have refused, accepted death and-!”

  


Arthur grabbed him back and shook him a little, even if less strongly with the lack of a second hand. His golden eyes glared, with anger and frustration.

  


“Lewis, get a damn grip over yourself!” Magenta eyes filled with hurt, because Arthur let go, and pointed at the distance. “You’re alive, you cannot choose things from the past anymore! Your grief won’t solve anything! You have to act! Because she is coming, and she will face you in the end, no matter how much you deny it, she WILL hunt you down! So leave behind your panic, because things are only getting worse! She is destroying everything, while you doubt! Speak with her, as you did with me! It’s the only way!”

  


Lewis hissed and took a step away. He looked down, hurt. He fumbled with his claws near his heart, and mocked his words.

  


“Mpfh, you really want to speak with her, don’t you?” He laughed cynically, and motioned a claw down, to the nearby gates below. “Right, go ahead! See if her troops let you step near her! Let’s see if you don’t end burned!”

  


Arthur looked up, with an eyebrow raised. Lewis blinked, for after that, Arthur shrugged as if nothing, with an uncaring expression. And then he moved towards some nearby stairs, to head for the stables and gates.

Luckily, Lewis grabbed him before he could leave his side.

  
“It was sarcasm you idiot!”

  


Arthur sighed, and resigned in Lewis’ hold.

They were doomed.

  


* * *

  


He pointed a finger firmly, down, onto the map that displayed her troops.

  


“We have a chance, now. Her troops have moved sideways, to the west along the fields. There are woods nearby, an enclosed place from where to attack. An opportunity.” Magenta eyes opened wide, because Arthur explained a daring strategy to kill many rebels. “We have a chance to sneak some soldiers into the shadows of those trees. We have a tunnel, that they haven't reached or seen yet. And from there, we can fire arrows, right when her troops are resting in their camp. Right when they don't expect it. We could take down many unsuspecting-”

  


“No.”  


  


Arthur looked up with a frown, interrupted from his speech to the officials around the table.

Lewis was looming at his side, with a dark look, directly at his golden eyes.

  
“Dude? It's a perfect chance. They are close to the castle, but not too near. That tunnel could lead us close enough, then we wait, and then we fire-”

  


“I said no.” Arthur stood mouth agape, because Lewis turned around and gave more simple orders, that would do nothing to win the war. “Send more men to the fields, barricade the area. They must not reach the walls.”  


  


The deadbeats nodded and bowed with resignation, knowing already why he spoke against that plan.

  


“Yes sire.”

  


Lewis walked away, with no more said. Arthur growled, and clenched his fist.

The tall lord was not surprised when Arthur was the only one to chase him to the adjacent corridor, to complain.

  


“Lewis!”

  


He tried to ignore the blond. Even if he knew it was futile.

Arthur kept on following him, with strong steps and angry calls.

  


“Dude, don't you ignore me again!”

  


Arthur lost his patience. He hissed and fastened his steps towards Lewis. 

He was tired, for Lewis had refused to listen to all of his plans, all of them. He had refused to make any fierce attacks.

Lewis halted when Arthur grabbed one of his arms strongly, and turned him around angrily.

  


“Listen to me, dammit!” Arthur pointed back towards the throne room, with a deep growl. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! That plan was our chance to make them step back, win back time!”

  


Lewis gave him a dark look, with no emotion.

  


“...An attack directly to their camp… Could hit Vivi.”

  


Arthur was taken aback for a split second. But soon argued back.

Lewis was unfazed as Arthur growled and demanded.

  


“I know! But you can't just keep demanding our troops they avoid any harm, just because of her! She's smart, she's strong! She knows she needs to avoid being killed! We need to take her off the battlefield in some way! We are in a dead end!”

  


Arthur flinched, because there was a sudden glint in those magenta eyes. Lewis leaned close, and suddenly his voice was darker, his stance was menacing. He had not fed well all these days, he was showing his ferocity, much more at the thought of her.

  


“Are you saying we would be better off killing her?”

  


Arthur raised his only hand, and tried to show a calm demeanor. Lewis' claws were twitching.

  


“No...” Arthur tried to not surrender below Lewis' dark glare. “I'm saying that if we do not do something decisive, we are going to die. Look, Lewis, we could maybe arrange a daring squad, we could sneak towards her camp, in the middle of the night. We could… kidnap her, arrest her, whatever you want to call it. We wouldn't hurt her, just take her out of the equation in the battle. I-if she resists we just keep her locked, until she agrees to stop… Wrecking everything.”

  


Lewis considered it for a moment, but his gaze turned sorrowful.

  


“I'm not locking her into a cell.”

  


Arthur snorted cynically, and crossed his arm.

  


“Double standards much? I was locked in a cell.”

  


“I thought you tried to murder me.” Lewis rose a claw, and stopped Arthur from speaking, for he saw him open his mouth to do so. “I know, I know alright? I'm sorry. I just… She is trying to kill too, but she has true reason. I feel like I deserve it in a way.”

  


Lewis moved again, to stare through the glass of a big window.

Arthur listened as Lewis spoke, with more thought put into everything.

  


“Even if we tried that plan, to sneak upon her and take her away into the fortress…” Lewis laughed bitterly, remembering. “Mr. E. keeps guard at her side like a dog. He never leaves her side, he never bats an eye when she sleeps. You may think I haven't thought of it, but for you to know… I did try to send a couple of men to do what you are offering. Only one came back, and by mere luck. I did not want to tell you, it felt wrong to take that choice. I really do not wish to see her as an enemy.”

  


Arthur slumped, and asked with little hope.

  


“Then… What are we supposed to do?”

  


Lewis took a minute to answer, in the silence of the stony corridor.

  


“I have no idea.”

  


The blond tried again.

  
“Speak with her, please. Or let me. Let me face her, let me try.”

  


“No.”

  


Lewis walked away again, with his last word.

Arthur clenched his fist and cried.

  


* * *

  


  


It was a matter of time.

And time ran out.

The deadbeats at the walls had bows and crossbows, yet they stood unmoving and solemn as the figure below yelled, fiercely and without fear.

  


“Come out you sick beast! Stop hiding in there!”

  


A figure sat and leaned against the edge of a tall wall. His only hand covered his eyes, as he listened to her yells and demands.

  


“I swear, if you have a friend of mine in there, I'll rip you to pieces! He better be alive! Come out and end this now! You have nowhere to go! You'll go mad in there, if I don't manage to get in first!”

  


Arthur lowered his hand, and looked sideways.

He could see it. Her troops, surrounding already the fortress. It had been a matter of weeks, and she was assaulting the castle now. All the rebels were settled at a preventive distance, in the nearby fields. There were many arrows that pierced the walls, and it would be a matter of time as well, until they decided to build a catapult or anything to get in.

He could see how they were cutting trees, to make a ram, to take down the gates.

Arthur bowed his head, and waited. 

He caught a glimpse of Lewis, standing in the courtyard below. He was wearing his armor at all times now. And even if he was waiting as well… He had made a choice.

A deadly one.

  


* * *

  


The yells echoed everywhere.

A fierce attack, a siege. The rebels had only taken days to build ladders and perfect that ram.

They had attacked the walls and gates, tried to enter the fortress. But they didn't manage.

Vivi growled deeply, for the vampires answered fiercely their attacks. The fortress gave a huge advantage, the tall walls and towers allowed the archers to strike her troops easily as they stepped close below. They managed to make them step back, and open the gates to send many vampires to fight them and push them back.

She was first in line, slicing and burning fiercely to try to reach those gates, to end this. She thought she would have to find that leech, hiding like a ghost in the inner dungeons of this retched place.

It seemed he did not wish to hide anymore.

Her eyes glinted, for from the gates emerged a black horse. And on it, the tall lord, dressed in that huge metallic armor of his, with that helmet in form of a skull. His magenta eyes gazed to the field below.

Their eyes met.

It was a matter of time until there was a silent agreement. With no words. It was always common in a battlefield.

Arthur watched from above, from a lower wall, as the two armies stepped aside, and made space in the field below. He watched in horror as Lewis approached silently towards Vivi. No one, from any side, made any move as the two leaders came closer to each other.

The blond lowered the crossbow he had been firing, and ran.

While he hurried to get below and into the field… Magenta and blue eyes pierced each other.

Vivi smiled with a sickening grin, she panted. Her heartbeat was stronger, now finally seeing her objective. She stared up at him, even when he came slowly down from his big steed. She glared right through his armor, right through him. He had a calm demeanor, and if he were not wearing the armor, she would see the resignation and sorrow. But there was determination in his eyes, and that, everyone could see.

Vivi smiled more as he took his long sword out, and stepped closer, showing defiance.

It was an obvious arrange for a duel, a quick end to all of this. Common between lords, common between vampires that wanted to show they considered a human general worthy.

She was not impressed by his challenge. Not as scared in his presence as her troops, that were now keeping a respective distance from both.

  


“Finally, you come out from your den, beast. Do you fear death?”

  


It was a calm question, she was facing him with anger, but control.

Lewis looked down, and considered her question.

No, he did not fear death. He feared her.

His heart twisted, as she stared at his claws, at his strong features, at his sharp eyes… At every change he suffered. He could see the repulsion. He could see she could not see him anymore in the body he now had. He could understand it was better this way.

He was glad for his armor. He was glad she could not see his tears, and that he was able to show no trace of the softness that his voice had once.

  


“ **No.”** He raised his sword, and bowed his head in a defensive stance. “ **I fear more what life can bring. Try to end mine, I dare you finish this bloodshed now.”**

  


Vivi huffed, and laughed mockingly.

  


“Funny...” She gave him a honest gaze, even if still angered. “I didn't expect you to be so eloquent, and well spoken, vampire. But little does it matter...”

  


She still hated him with all her soul.

She rose both her hands, and her face twisted into a furious snarl, below the mask he wore once. He growled, for she charged towards him, glow and sword in hand.

Their weapons clashed at last, and they never stopped gazing into their eyes, as their troops charged around them once more.

The battle continued around them, the red kept on spilling to the ground. But no one dared interrupt their duel, not even her mentor, who kept a close distance between the soldiers, always watching her.

Lewis huffed, he kept swinging his sword against her. But never to wound her, he only hit her sword and blocked each blue glow she tried to land on him. She was smiling fiercely, launching herself against him, as he just kept on waltzing around her and backwards. His big sword was a wall she was trying to break, with no second thoughts.

  


“Is that all you can do, demon?!”  


  


He frowned below his helmet, and pushed her back, sword against sword. She was unfazed, and fast to regain her steps.

He could do more, much more. He could probably strike her squarely, end her with a swift slice above her shoulders, his most used attack, that always proved effective. He also could crush her with his bare claws, or his strength.

He didn't. He just kept on moving at her sides, blocking and sparring. His sword only hit against hers, in hopes of disarming her, of being able to stop her efforts.

It was a vain hope.

Arthur finally reached the battle, he finally stepped out the castle's gates. He halted dead on his tracks, and watched from the top of the hill. His golden eyes cried, he froze for a second.

Vivi managed to strike Lewis.

She finally landed a feral hit,  all she made before only had dented his armor.

Lewis gasped and panted, one of his claws slammed itself onto his side, where she had cut sideways, after an agile move. He barely saw her move between her blinding light and her long scarf. He received many burns, from the unnatural blue fire she wielded. His body trembled, and she was satisfied as he knelled in front of her, finally allowing her to look down upon him.

Vivi did not strike him right away, she did not kill, yet, even if she could easily. Lewis did not fight more as she pushed his sword away with a simple kick. He was disarmed now, panting below his helmet, bleeding, non lethally, but painfully.

His gaze rose from her feet, and he cried, even if she could not see. He stared right at her hateful eyes, just like he did in that nightmare. He did not bother to say the same words he said in that dream, he feared too much. Her voice sounded spiteful, just like he feared. She took her time to kill him, for she wanted answers, that would decide how she would choose to end him.

He heard her clearly, even if their troops were chaotic and made the air rumble around them.

  


“Did you hurt him?” Lewis' eyes lidded, for she was speaking with demands, with anger, because she deemed she saw no recognition in his gaze. “Arthur, a captain, one that you must have battled long ago. Can you remember him, between all the atrocities you must have committed? Or was he yet another victim you have not even tried to keep in mind?”

  


Lewis could not lie. Not below her fierce gaze, her cold glare.

He still was loyal to one thing. Only one thing. Not his humanity, not his new birth, not his life. Her.

His voice sounded human, yet she still did not recognize it between his pain.

  


“I… Remember.” Her eyes glinted, as he spoke truth. “I remember the pain I caused him.”

  


He did not fear death. But life. He feared what she could do once he were gone. But he hoped… That she could spare Arthur, between her hate, if she believed him to be innocent. She was able to show mercy. But he did not want it for himself, not as she showed pure despise, pure horror and hate in her eyes, for his words.

Vivi growled more strongly than any fledgling could, and rose her sword. It tangled with a blue glow, that she canalized from her will. A deadly fire he would not be able to resist. She pushed back her sword, to ready a deadly thrust, that would pierce his heart right through. She knew he had one, even if dead and black, she knew it would be his demise.

She did not want to hear him say no more. She did not want to hear if Arthur was dead. She would seek in the fortress herself, she wanted to keep that faint trace of hope, as for little time she could.

She did not ask, she did not demand as he knelled at her feet. He waited, with no struggle.

She lunged the sword forward. But she never pierced Lewis.

Vivi gasped, for an arrow struck the edge of her weapon. It fell to the ground, because she never expected an attack. Her eyes widened with anger at first, because a figure jumped from the battle, from in between soldiers, from the lord's side. She was angered, as she saw a vampire stand in between them, crossbow in hand.

But soon… Her rage turned into shock.

Her blue eyes widened, she took a step back, her glow flickered and died, her thoughts were disrupted. Finally, between the smoke, she saw golden eyes, blond hair, a familiar face, even if slightly changed. She saw how that crossbow was let down, not pointed to her. He was unarmed.

She stared at his only arm, as it was raised in front of the tall lord, who was as shocked as her.

She cried, disbelieving.

  


“A-art…?”

  


He did not answer, he just panted and glared at her. He saw how her eyes trailed him, with fear and horror. He just kept on shielding Lewis, looking straight to her terrified eyes, which were filling with realization.

He gave her a firm gaze, that told so much. Before everything rumbled around them.

  


“The vampires have broken the duel!”

  


Vivi gasped, for her troops saw Arthur intervene, against the unspoken bow to not step in between.

  


“N-no, wait! I-!”

  


She was not listened for the first time by her army.

Arthur snarled as the rebels grabbed her and pulled her back, fearing her to be killed. He heard the deadbeats move as well. Lewis growled and hissed as his vampires pulled him in between them too.

Arthur began to step back as well… But not before he saw a glimpse of red eyes, glaring in between the soldiers.

Lewis saw too. He cried, as he saw those blue eyes full of longing. But full of rancor for him.

The leaders were taken away, one back to safety, to their camp. The other two, into the shadows of the fortress. Both sides collided, blood thirsty.

The battle went on without them.

  



	44. See me in shadows

Her steps echoed.

She walked in circles, with a haunted gaze.

The battle had ended. But her inner torment had only begun.

She felt her heart twisted, inside out. She could hear the sound of her troops, settled in the camps, waiting for the next confrontation and assault. Yet, all she could discern, were those golden eyes, deep in her mind.

Sharp, different, yet the same.

Arthur.

That name, it echoed painfully in her mind. With another word. So painful, so horrible.

Vampire.

Vivi stopped pacing in the loneliness of her tent. Her eyes stared at nothing, as she asked herself too many questions.

He was alive. And at the same time not. He was tainted by the disease she swore to purge.

Arthur was alive. He had jumped in between, right when she was going to kill that horrible creature. He got in the middle, with no hesitation, for… For his sire.

She had always heard how fledglings defended to the death their lords, with no doubt, as if by a deadly spell. Arthur showed no fear even if she could have killed him, he dropped that crossbow. There was loyalty in him, but she also saw the care and longing in those eyes, that once were human, she could see the pain as he faced her.

He had been alive all this time. She had been late. Too late. She can only wonder what torture he had to endure, how they forced him to become that. What had to happen for him to...

What was she supposed to do now?

Her thoughts were not interrupted when her tent opened at last.

Her mentor entered calmly, but there was the same worry in his red eyes.

 

“Vivi.” She looked up, but she did not seem to see him between the tears. “I'm sorry.”

 

He spoke to her as if Arthur were dead. He was apologizing as if she had suffered loss.

She opened her mouth to retort, angry. But in the end, she closed it, because being a vampire was a death sentence, it was as if he were dead.

 

“I can't… Why-”

 

Mr. E. approached, and placed a hand onto her shoulder. He tried to calm her, to support her. He hated to see her suffer.

  
“There's nothing you can do now. You can only finish what you began.”

 

She was expected to burn this whole place down. Cleanse it from any vampire.

Yet… She felt…

 

“I swore to it.” She looked up to him, and laughed, a little delusional. “B-but I never thought I would have to k-kill- I never expected to see him like… That.”

 

The mage sighed, and tried to sound reasonable. He walked towards the maps, and looked at their plans.

 

“It happens to some of us, in battle. He is gone, Vivi. You must accept it.” She looked with sorrow, for her mentor, even if also in mourning, was not so forgiving of the reality. “You must not halt. You must not lower your hand before your enemy. Not even him. I'm sure he was forced to become such a dreadful creature, and as such, we must free his soul from such disgusting fate. We must take advantage of our last attack, we strike again tomorrow.”

 

He expected her to turn cold once more.

She couldn't.

He rose his gaze when he heard her speak, with a trace of laughter, a broken one.

 

“H-he is still there.”

 

Those red eyes looked at her with pity.

 

“He is not. He is-”

 

“A vampire. Yes.” She looked outside, at the far fortress they were assaulting, day by day. “But I have seen his eyes. I've seen. He… He may not have wished for this. It's not his fault. I could not bring myself to slay him like any other beast. I've seen a trace of humanity, there, in his eyes. I can't let him fall so brutally between fire and screams, like every other beast in that den.”

 

“You can't spare a vampire, there's no way-”

 

“YOU cannot bring yourself to not kill a vampire. I have seen how merciless you all rebels can be, and I have let myself share that blindness. I've seen how sometimes one of us is turned against his will, to only end up judged by us, to die executed, or be condemned to madness in a cell, never to leave alive.” She glared at him, remorseful. “You, my troops… Myself… We all condemn for what they suffer. And even if it's right to do so, I hate it.”

 

“It is how it is. There's no cure. He's at the mercy of his lord, and you know how clans treat traitors. If he showed empathy for us, his lord would execute him. He won't doubt to shield that beast, he is dead, in one way or another. It's not like he can stop serving his kind, he's there, not with us.”

 

There was a sudden glint in those blue eyes.

Mr. E. did not see it. He kept on speaking, convinced in his beliefs.

 

“We must attack, soon. We are weakening their defenses, we-”

 

Vivi interrupted him, suddenly. With a monotone tone in her words.

 

“...A simple attack, would cost us more lives. We need something decisive.” She looked over her shoulder, and demanded. “Put all efforts onto finishing that damn catapult. It will allow us a more clear victory.”

 

He looked up from the maps, to give her a look.

 

“But that would take time. We can't waste-”

 

“Who is the general here. You, or I?”

 

He snarled, but bowed his head and sighed.

  
“You.”

 

“That's it. Don't forget it.”

 

She got out, stepping strongly.

He shook his head, with a tired stance. Even then, he did not regret having taught her to be this firm. She was a better warrior than he had ever been in his young days.

He would obey her orders.

 

* * *

 

The night was always a time when they could be preyed.

Not tonight. The camp was calm, the fortress was highly damaged, in siege. No vampire should be able to attack without alarming all the troops.

On the other hand…

She covered her mouth with her scarf, and placed more tightly her mask. She tightened her sword and belt, and then took the first step out her tent.

Most men were sleeping, and the ones that were awake, did not see her sneaking past them.

She was not supposed to leave. But she had little care now.

She sneaked swiftly towards one specific tent. Her hands pushed the opening carefully, silently. Her eyes peeked inside. She smiled, for inside, her mentor was asleep. He was onto his table, snoring. At his side, a bowl of chicken soup, that she had brought him this evening.

Little he had known, that she had put something in it. To help him take a rest from his constant vigilance on her.

Vivi stepped outside again, and glared at her surroundings.

The camp was big, her army was something to admire. There were many soldiers, many who could spot her, awake, dressed for battle. And even then, no one saw her sneak past every tent and banner. No one saw her leave towards the forests near the fields.

She did not need a horse, it would draw attention to her. She did not head towards the fortress, even if that was her intended destination.

She headed for a place that no one knew about, one thing she had found herself, while scouting the surroundings.

There had been rumors that the rebels that attacked the fortress last time, had found a tunnel. A tunnel they did not find trace of.

She did. She found it, not long ago. She did not want to use it yet, for it was small, unreliable for such a big army.

But for one…

Her blue eyes stared intently at the rocks placed near a slope in one hill. To anyone, it would look like a simple small slope, dirt. But she, she could see that the grass over the rocks was too small, it had not grown enough.

Someone had covered this, and they did a very good damn job at hiding it. Sadly, she had a good eye for things hidden, supposed to not be seen.

She began to push aside rocks, having to use her own sword sometimes.

But soon, she unraveled it. A small tunnel.

She knew where it led.

She looked up, to the fortress ahead, in the horizon.

One in. Two out.

She stepped in, having only one thought. Rescue Arthur, or drag him out of that den.

She knew. She knew well that he was a vampire. Her troops would not like this, maybe some would try to slay him. But maybe, just maybe, as a general, he could order them to just keep him a prisoner. Maybe he can make them all spare his life. He could be kept alive, maybe they would judge him, but she would do anything in her hand to spare him of being executed. A life in prison back at Tome tomb was better than death. Arthur always had feared it.

She needed to see him, even if he was different. She needed to keep him away from a fate she wished for those monsters.

Arthur was not a monster.

She walked through the tunnel, directly for one unused dungeon.

She had her sword… But she was not going to try to draw attention with a fight. She knocked a jailor without killing, knowing the smell of vampire blood could be a direct giveaway of trouble.

She reached a courtyard, and with many heartbeats of humans in this castle… She was only a shadow more.

 

* * *

 

 

The voices echoed loudly from the throne room.

Only two shadows moved, in the emptiness and dark. A tall shadow loomed over another one, threatening.

 

“You really had to step in between...” The blond still did not flinch as a sharp claw was waved near him. “ **You really had to!"**

 

Lewis reprimanded him once more.

Arthur did not raise his voice, but spoke back firmly, not daring to look away. His voice showed defiance.

 

“She was going to kill you.”

 

Arthur had been calm, he had taken Lewis' anger. Until Lewis dared to say the next words.

 

“And it would have been alright! Little would it have mattered!”

 

“It does matter!” Magenta eyes narrowed as those golden eyes glared, in the pitch darkness of the huge room. “For fucks sake, it does matter to me! And it would matter for her! It would matter for everyone that would have died, had she stabbed your heart!”

 

“I can't save my people! But if she had won, the bloodshed would have been lesser! Without me, things would have gone by with less pain! Think, my human population would surrender, and my sired would be killed swiftly! M-maybe you would have been spared, taken prisoner.” Lewis cried, and looked towards a window. “B-but now, they won't accept another duel. They won't give a chance for a swift and less conflicting victory. All, vampires and humans could be hurt as they destroy the gates or walls, to siege my fortress. It will be a massacre, thanks to your choice.”

 

“The rebels would have raided everything even after your death. I know it, you too have been one to have that knowledge. We both know not all are honorable. Vivi has recruited the most savage people for this, she only wants revenge, at any cost. I could not stand seeing you die for nothing. It was stupid for you to think that your demise would make things better.”

 

Arthur frowned more, because Lewis slumped and let himself fall onto his throne, with a claw onto his eyes as he lamented. He whispered, with no trace of will left.

 

“Fuck, It is time to give up, Arthur. She has seen you, she must be enraged. Tomorrow, or god knows when… She will lead an attack much more brutal than any other. All will be over.” Lewis lowered slightly his claw, to command. “It is over for me… But not for you. I will command two servants to take you to safety, before anything happens. You will take horses and escape this-”

 

“I'm not leaving. I told you already, a lot of times. You tried already when the banners rose.”

 

“And I'm trying again.” Lewis stood fiercely, to glare directly at him. “This time it is not a plea, I'm ordering you to leave. You want it or not. You will die if you do not leave, you-”

 

“I won't die.” Arthur showed his fangs, never backing away from the argument. “She won't kill me, I've seen it in her eyes. If she saw you, she would not be able to hurt you. I know her, she can't. Remember how I was a captain, how I was an enemy? Had I managed to defeat you that day… Had I seen you...”

 

He would have not been able to kill him.

Lewis laughed with sorrow, and gave him an incredulous look.

 

“Your men would have slaughtered me. Hers will kill us.”

 

“That's why you have to tell her! You must show yourself! No armor, no helmet, no pretending being a stranger! Stop acting like you're a ghost, like you don't exist!”

 

Lewis moved his claw, and tried to think realistically.

 

“Fine, let's say I show myself upon her. Let her see the horror of the truth! Let her hurt double, because we've both seen how shocked she was at seeing you like this! Let her heart sink! And for what in the end? No matter if she wished to stop fighting, if she wanted to spare both of us, no matter if she is a general, there's no way she is going to control a bunch of vampire haters! Her army would not allow her to spare me, a lord! It would kill her to see me die again, if she even still feels something for me! They want my head, and I prefer that she does not know who I was. None of us three can do anything to stop this war, we are enemies, we want it or not!”

 

Arthur blinked, something that Lewis did not notice as he kept on speaking and whispering to himself, in mourning. The blond looked away, back to the pillars and arcs in the throne room, at the shadows. He moved his head, and began to sniff the air. His eyes narrowed, because he heard a pulse. And it was human.

He readied his only claw, and faced the arcs behind him, knowing it was no servant. They were supposed to be left alone here.

He hated spies… And he would have lunged to rip to pieces the one he sensed.

He didn't.

Lewis finally looked up, for he saw Arthur tense, and look intensely to a far corner. His magenta eyes trailed the darkness, and his heart skipped multiple beats.

They would have growled, they would have faced the intruder that had been listening their argument. But they only kept still, one with a deep frown, the other with a horrified stare. Vivi finally stepped out of her hiding spot. Her feet moved, slowly, towards the center of the room, letting them see her clearly. Her hand let her mask fall onto the stony floor.

Her tears were falling, and yet, her expression was firm, determined, lacking any hate that had been there. Her voice had a tone of care, remorse.

 

“I maybe can't do much… But I really want to stop fighting.”

 

The air ran cold.

Arthur was the only one able to greet her, with a sad whisper and smile.

 

“...Hello, Viv.”

 

He was only able to snort sadly and shake his head, for he saw how her eyes could not leave Lewis, full of that love he always had seen.

Lewis was literally frozen, in shock, propped against the throne. Vivi said nothing as the tall vampire cried, his claws moved shakily towards his face. His nails brushed his own pale skin, and the fear showed even more in his gaze.

He wasn't wearing his helmet. She was seeing him, face to face. She-

Before he could run, scream, or faint, she stepped closer, slowly. Arthur did not halt her as she stepped past him.

Lewis whimpered silently and shrunk a little against the throne, because one of her hands raised. He closed his eyes, the only thing he could do.

He did not feel any burn.

He dared to open one eye, slowly. He cried, feeling her touch, again, with no hurt, with no hate. He looked down at her eyes, as she cried too.

His heart cracked a little more when she laughed and sobbed at once, with a broken smile.

  
“I- I really thought I would never see you, or feel your touch again… Lew.”

 

She thought he had been dead, all this time. She thought she lost them both.

Lewis tried to whisper, deadly afraid. Part of him wished to call his guards, to push her away, away from himself, as if believing she was not seeing his fangs or claws.

This was wrong.

 

“V-vivi, I-”

 

Lewis huffed, for she did not hesitate to throw her arms around him and bury her face onto his chest. He did not know what to do as she sobbed, she broke down, clinging tight onto him, like if he were to go away at any second. So he only ended up laying shakily his claws around her, without thought. He stared at nothing, lost.

He could not understand why was she embracing him, after seeing him like this. He could not understand why she looked so sorrowful and relieved at the same time.

Vivi cried, and clenched her teeth. Angered, fearful, and as lost as him.

She could hear his heartbeat. Still there. She tried to kill him… She was ready to do so if he got in between tonight. She...

Arthur watched, silently. He did not dare say word, knowing the two would not be able to answer.

He only closed his eyes, having known exactly how she had felt.

She would not let go soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know Mr. E will be an ass, clap your hands!  
> If you know he'll be a grumpy mutt, clap your hands!  
> *get's slapped by a certain one armed vampire*
> 
> I could not make Vivi keep on hurting the purple fluff.


	45. Shield with fear

 

His red eyes looked frantically between the troops.

He walked faster, his heart began to beat with dread. He looked between every scout, every soldier, every group, every man checking their resources and weapons. He even went to the field where they were cutting logs and wood, to make that damn catapult. She was not there.

He growled slightly under his breath. A poor soldier, that had been standing calmly besides a log, was startled, for the mage grabbed and pulled at him, to question intently.

 

“Have you seen Vivi?”

 

The official shook his head, intimidated by the calm but piercing gaze of the older man.

 

“N-no sir. W-we haven't seen the general since y-yesterday. M-maybe she is with the other officials, planning-”

 

“She is not in those tents discussing an assault.” He let go. His red eyes glared, thinking. “Where in heavens-”

 

He blinked, for a figure jogged from the far trees, towards where they were cutting and building. His red eyes watched in shock as Vivi came out of the woods, panting.

She halted at their side, with a nervous and sheepish smile. She looked like she had been in a lot, with mud on her face and…

Was that oil and dust?

Mr. E. looked her all over, confused and angry.

 

“Where have you been?” She expected the next words as he leaned close, and began to demand, with that calmness of his. “I have not seen you all this morning. You were not in your tent, you weren't anywhere.”

 

She smiled and looked to the distance, subtly. She tried to hide the fact that she had just went through the woods, out of a tunnel.

 

“Ummm, yeah...” Mr. E did not buy it when she proclaimed proudly. She threw her hands onto her hips, and stood even if tired. “I was checking for bigger logs into the woods!”

 

“…”

 

“...”

 

Even the men around were giving her a baffled look.

Her mentor leaned closer, and whispered, as if he had heard wrong.

 

“You what?”

 

Vivi was a confident liar.

 

“You know!” All watched as she walked closer towards the soon to be catapult. She slammed a hand onto the logs, and shook her head with a frown. “I was checking this wood we are using! And I think it's not rough and big enough! If we try to use this to launch a rock… It will bend and break! Look. At. This. Weak. Wood!”

 

She hit strongly the wood with each final word, as if to try to prove it could break.

It didn't.

She still smiled and proclaimed.

  
“So we need to take other logs, from the depths of these forests! Stronger! Bigger! Taller! We need to wreck those huge stony walls, don't we?!”

 

She had thrown an arm around the shoulders of a soldier, with a firm smile and an intense look that told she would not accept any disagreement. So said soldier nodded under her strong gaze, nervously.

 

“Good!” She let go and began to walk away towards her tent, with energetic steps, even if she had ran. “So, get to work! Find more wood! It's an order!”

 

Mr. E. looked at her for a moment. But then he began to follow her.

She tried to ignore him, she focused on walking around her troops, directly for her tent. And all the way, she felt those red eyes onto her neck, piercing her.

She was not surprised that when she got in her tent, he did as well, a minute after.

Still, she pretended he was not there. She kept on smiling, as if nothing. He kept on looking at her, as she pretended to be thinking of her maps, her duty.

He whispered at last, with an accusing tone.

 

“I don't like the game you're playing, Vivian.”

 

She just kept looking at the maps, but rose a finger to her lips, with a sly grin.

 

“Why use my full name? And what game are you talking about? I'm deadly serious about the catapult, we need to take time with it.”

 

That last part, was not a lie.

He knew.

She was not faced when he approached darkly. His words were carefully chosen, menacing, and yet they still had that trace of care, of empathy.

 

“You have something in that head of yours. Something related to a certain vampire, and his fate. You are trying to win time, but that time is not going to prevent anything. I don't have a clue of what will you do with it, but you're stepping on thin ice.”

 

She kept on joking.

 

“It's not winter. The fields are as green as they could be. We have time to win this.”

 

She did not flinch when her mentor slammed a hand onto the table. She finally looked at those serious red eyes, with a calm gaze.

He was not so calm anymore, but worried.

 

“Vivi, I know very well that you have added something to that soup I ate.” He trailed his words. “And I don't like it. You wouldn't be halting our freedom for the enemy, would you?”

 

Blue and red gazed intensely for a minute.

She was more firm.

 

“You wouldn't be daring to accuse a general, one of higher rank, of treason, right? I wonder what all the rest, whom I have led to victory many times… would think of it. Me, the most successful leader in the rebellion in the last years, committing such crime? Your paranoia is mixing with your age it seems.”

 

He took a deep breath, to try to contain his anger.

He only said one thing before leaving.

 

“That paranoia… Is what has kept me alive for so long.” Vivi looked away, hearing the next words from outside. “And the life of the three of you, in that bloody night.”

 

She was left in silence.

She owed a lot to him. But she was more loyal to her heart.

Vivi finally left behind her faked smile. Her hand moved, and took something from below her scarf.

Her gaze was fixed on a golden locket, in the shape of a heart. She brushed it, as if she still could feel the touch of those sharp nails, that had been so gentle.

She still could hear those words, said as she was afraid to let go when she had to, before the sun raised fully.

 

“ _It still beats for you...”_

 

Lewis did not make a move to lock her away. He could have done it, so easily. He could have ended everything, saved himself and every vampire. Yet, when he recovered from shock, he tried to make her step away, he tried to make her go away. When she refused, he asked for death, he asked for an end. When she denied, with Arthur, he cried. He mourned, he hurt, he screamed and cursed. She saw every emotion she thought she would not see from one of his kind. She saw no difference in those golden and magenta eyes. She barely could step aside, after finding out they both were alive. She saw, everything. Lewis still had a heart. She saw while intruding that there were no slaves, there was no crime. She found it hard to let go of her beliefs, but her care was stronger.

She found it heartbreaking to have to leave once more. Without being able to apologize for all she had done, without being able to ask more than she needed. But she had to leave. She barely had time to speak with both, the sun was a curse for the three of them. She felt the fear, the urgency, as she dreaded what she would have to do. She could only trust in the words she shared with Arthur.

She was winning time indeed.

For all.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hurry…!”

 

He peeked below, on the stairs. He saw the two deadbeats, struggling with the weight they carried.

Arthur groaned, and went back down, to help, even if with only one arm.

There was not much time to spare.

He huffed, and helped the two humans carry the big metal and wood upstairs, to the top of the tower. Another one, how many, he had to count.

He would have tripped, with too much weight. Luckily, two strong claws grasped the metal when he almost let go.

Arthur smiled tiredly up at Lewis, who nodded and took his place.

That allowed him to look at the rest of deadbeats, that carried the rest of pieces, one by one. All he had managed to make in two days, like he argued with her.

It had been tiring to forge all of this in such small amount of time. It had been exhausting to build it up with any material they had. And it would be a mystery if he would manage to finish it up in one single night. Tonight, before the sun rose and the tower became more visible.

There was no torch or light in the tower as he worked frantically, directing silently the rest. He had to be very careful, thoughtful. He had to.

It all depended on this thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Trust, fear, paranoia…

Emotions. They were a very powerful weapon. That, all who considered themselves a leader, knew.

It was useful for one to know how people acted in any situation. How words and acts could turn things around.

Blue eyes opened, with a dreadful gaze. She stood once more from her bedroll. Her steps were doubtful, at first. But she stepped out her tent, for she could hear it.

Vivi stepped outside, and she saw what she had feared she would not see. A faint and subtle smile grew on her lips, as the sun reflected on her eyes, which looked up.

The sun had risen, its orange tint was seen in the far horizon, between the faint darkness. All the camp was awakening, and the voices of the army were whispering, but soon to speak in wonder and dread. All were looking ahead and up to the huge fortress.

There was a big contraption of metal and wood, risen on the tallest tower, something that did not seem ordinary, or useful. It was a mix of metallic beams, wooden poles, and what seemed to be a huge glass on top of it. All of the size of a big statue. As the sun came up, its outlines were more clear in the top of the tower.

The rebels were getting nervous and weary, for they did not know what was that thing.

She knew.

It was literally… Nothing.

But that, only she knew. And it was time for her to do her part.

Arthur and Vivi had always been more mischievous than Lewis. Lewis did not believe such thing would work, but she was about to prove it wrong.

The men had gathered out their tents, around a fire. And all were gazing up, with wonder and confusion. They were weary of that thing, but they did not fear it yet.

That changed instantly when Vivi screamed.

 

“OH MY GOD!” All turned or looked at her, as she yelled for everyone to hear. Over the top. “We're all DOOMED!”

 

The men did not react at first. Not until she began to move, as if in panic, never stopping screaming and ordering.

 

“We must leave!” She grabbed an official that had been near, and she shook him by his shoulders, like a mad woman that had seen death. “We must retreat! Retreat I say! Before we all die!”

 

“S-sir? R-r-retreat…?”

 

She let the man fall, baffled. She rose an arm, and pointed at the big thing that the vampires had built in one night.

 

“That thing! It's a horrible weapon! Look at it! Look at its crooked metal, its huge glass and wicked form! It's a creation out of powerful sorcery! Combined with thought! The vampires have been saving this to kill us all!” She threw her hands to her head, and lamented. “They waited for us to be all gathered here, close! And then… They are going to use the sun!”

 

There were a few deadbeats in the walls and towers. Above, two deadbeats nodded, and as the sun touched the tower, they moved as instructed.

Vampires had good sight, and Vivi had revealed exactly in which side of the camp would she be. Her yells always helped.

All rebels watched as the vampires moved that glass, and a faint trail of light shined through it, which was soon directed, towards them, below. Thin and sharp.

As accord to plan, the light was pointed over her, something easy when she had been so loud.

She was slightly more crazy than planned thought.

All gasped and feared as Vivi whimpered and choked slightly, bending over with the light. She yelled, with a gaze that she made sure to make as pained as possible.

 

“T-the s-sun! T-the irony!” She backed away from the light, panting. She pointed at it, with a whole hand. “They have learned to use the light, their most feared weakness, to destroy their enemy! US!”

 

It only took one minute.

Then, the panic began.

She hid a grin as she bowed her head, for the vampires moved the glass again. And it began to loom over another soldier. And that woman, having seen her fearless general in such panic, did not doubt to yelp and move away, in fear of its touch.

 

“Ah! I- I f-feel it!” She barely felt warm with that reflection, but a fearful mind was easy to fool. No one saw a faint blue tone on Vivi's hand, which she directed at that woman. “It burns!”

 

They all soon followed.

Vivi stood upright as all began to flee the scene, trying to back away as much as possible from the fortress.

In between the chaos, red eyes widened, just now having ran towards the general, who kept on screaming, now firmly.

 

“Retreat! Pull up the camp as much as you can! We can't fight that!”

 

Mr. E. watched as the officials began to echo her order. As if nothing. They all began to scramble, grabbing the most necessary, and gathering to flee behind a hill.

He ran, and screamed, unbelieving.

 

“No, stop! You idiots!”

 

No one listened.

He ran at her side, and grabbed her arm, to scold her, to ask angrily.

 

“Vivi?! What's the meaning of this?!”

 

She looked up at him, with a cold gaze, full of determination.

 

“We're leaving. Now.”

 

His eyes widened more, with realization. He knew her. He knew she knew something.

That thing was harmless.

He moved close to its reflection, and sure enough, it did not hurt.

So he rose his gaze, and began to scream at the soldiers, loudly.

 

“Stop you fools! She is lying! This is nothing but a trick!”

 

Vivi interrupted again.

  
“It is not! It's dangerous! Don't listen to the bravery of your mage! He's only trying to keep your hearts brave! He does not wish to surrender, and as such, he shields himself with a spell! Our deaths here won't matter if we can't win! We must retreat and fight other vampires we can win! This clan is too dangerous! We shouldn't have ventured into this far land!”

 

Her mentor watched as everyone listened to her. More young, more brave and energetic. And not only for that.

How could the rebels ignore her word? How could they doubt a woman that had sworn and proved she would destroy any vampire? One general, that had slain so many clans already? She, that had ventured deeper than disputed territory and into the vampire's land? How could they doubt of her?

They trusted her. They had no reason to believe in her treason.

So he could only watch there, as the camp was left behind hurriedly. He could only see her sly gaze, that she gave him, as everyone scattered around them.

He could only follow, with ire, as everyone retreated to the far hills, leaving the castle and their objective behind, in fear.

Humans could be as selfish as vampires. They had the same instinct of self preservation. The same fear, the same thoughts.

Magenta eyes watched from above, unfocused. He stared at the small outlines of the carts and banners, the humans, leaving away, every minute smaller in the distance. He stopped being able to see her.

 

“...It...” He barely had words as he stood on a tall wall, gazing at the army that had almost taken his land. “Oh my god… It worked?”

 

Where there had been dreadful silence… A strong laughter broke.

Lewis did not react or look as Arthur bent over in laughter, almost falling over.

He had been skeptical, of the half made plan Arthur and vivi spoke of. Even if he helped Arthur build this thing, he did not believe anyone would believe it was a weapon.

He did not know if he was dreaming. Or having nightmare by seeing her leave.

It really had worked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this fic is supposed to be super serious and all angsty. But then I throw stupid things like that glass thing, or these notes.  
> http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lzvip0ZYeT1r3zat8.jpg
> 
> To anyone saying I skipped reunion words and feels of Lewvi, calm yourself, there's supposed to be flashbacks in the next chap. Literally, they had little time to have feels, 'cause huge army there that can siege in anger if she goes missing! Vithur HAD to put reunion and feels aside to say: "LEt's do shit".
> 
> I'm a very serious writer! (not really... I'm lazy.)  
> Crazy notes over!


	46. Remember me forever

The silence was only broken by the sound of the horses pulling at the carts, of the depressed soldiers walking along the vast fields and land. All the army looked defeated, as they crossed the most closest border. They would have a long way to reach disputed territory, safe land, they would need to travel along lesser clans, that they had evaded to reach this one.

They had fought for so long… And now they left.

Blue eyes watched silently and sadly at her troops, which she had lied to. She could see their morale, crumbled down, for all their struggles had not managed to end the den, the origin of all vampires they had slain.

All for her actions.

Part of her felt ashamed, enraged with herself. Part of her wished to go back, and continue the fight. But her heart refused. She did not regret anything. Not when they were alive, and now safe. She would make sure to report that this land was off limits, too dangerous to try to take.

She hated to leave too… But she had too.

Red eyes watched sideways, with an angry but caring gaze. He said no word as they went ahead, but he looked closely, with attention for her every move.

She clutched more tightly the locket in her hands, and closed her eyes. She let herself cling onto the first and last moments she had at his side, the last words they shared. She cherished the memory of his touch, his harmless embrace, his lack of blood lust, only care. His words had tangled with that love he always had shown.

She would grasp that memory, until she could be at their side once more.

  


* * *

  


The throne room had been cold, dark.

Yet she still had felt safe, even at the presence of two beings she should end.

  


“ _You did not die in that cave...”_

  


He had smiled sadly, as if the fact he had survived was a crime. He still tried to keep some distance from her.

  


“ _I should have.”_

  


Her disproving gaze was not what made Lewis cower more, it was Arthur's words, which tangled with truth.

  


“ _Not again Lewis.”_ She looked at Arthur, who gave a very simple explanation, already said so many times. “ _Viv, you know we wouldn't be… this, if we had a choice.”_

  


She asked, with a sorrowful gaze at those golden eyes.

  


“ _Have you been this for all this time? Since you disappeared?”_ Arthur shook his head. He wasn't. “ _Why didn't you warn me you were alive? Why-”_

  


Lewis was the one to raise his voice now.

  
“ _I didn't let him, we agreed in the end. And you know why.”_ Blue eyes met magenta ones, as he raised one claw at himself. _“Look at me, Vivi.”_

  


It took a minute for her to reply, after she looked at him intently.

Lewis contained a sob when she laid a hand onto his.

  


“ _I fought for something, Lew. All this time.”_

  


“ _The end of this disea-”_

  


“ _Our freedom. Our life.”_ She said those words with all the conviction she had. _“I've always wanted for us to be able to go anywhere, without fear of being killed or enslaved, of being hurt. I've only fought in your absence to seek revenge. Yet… I have never felt I managed. I see now why._

  


Lewis was still refusing to let this happen, he was still firm in the reality he saw.

  


“ _The revenge you seek, it's for one that has betrayed you. It is my blood that taints what you seek. As much as you wish, you are bound to fight against me. I can't begin to explain to you the horrors I have committed, but I swear, I deserve it.”_ Lewis growled, and looked at them both. _“Vivi, go back with your troops, there's nothing you can do. I'm a lord. If you must, take Arthur with you. But you know very well I can't be spared or left alive. No matter how much you feel I should be forgiven.”_

  


Vivi opened her mouth to retort, for she was angry he condemned himself so willingly. But at the same time, she could not argue that she could not simply lay down the weapons and stop. She was merely a general, a leader, not a god that could do as wished. The rebels followed for her shared beliefs, and would not doubt to put her aside if she doubted or showed remorse.

They were two tides that were bound to collide, to erase one into nothingness.

Lewis saw the doubt in her eyes, and so, he took his chance.

Both Vivi and Arthur frowned when the tall lord stood darkly, to command.

  


“ _Leave, Vivi. Don't make things more painful. Do not make me banish you by force.”_

  


“ _You are going to push me away, after all the time I've wished I could see you again? After finding you?”_

  


“ _Yes. I'm not the same man.”_ He took a first step, with his claws outstretched. _“I'm not even human anymore. If you won't finish this right now, I see no reason for you to be here.”_

  


He was going to grab her gently, to begin to carry her strongly towards the dungeons and that tunnel. Vivi would have been able to put up a fight, but it was another one who stood besides her to back her up. Magenta eyes blinked as Arthur pushed him off carefully, with a faint growl.

  


“ _I'm not human too, but I see more clearly than you, dude. I'm fucking tired of your self proclaimed hate. Let her have the same closure I found, let her understand before you make her go away.”_

  


Lewis showed his fangs at both.

  


“ _We all know what will happen if she goes missing, if they see she has gone away. She must go, there's no time for her to argue our situation. This will be a pointless argument I don't want to have again, not with her. Not to end up dying_ _anyway_ _._ _You had a choice, Arthur, you were alone and supposedly dead. But her, she is followed, by many that won't doubt to slay._ _”_

  


Vivi whispered, with dread.

  


“ _That… It's true.”_ All snarled, for the night would only last for so much time. “ _There's little time to speak of our beliefs._ _I have no time to ask what happened to you both. I know.”_

  


Lewis thought she would surrender at last.

Until she proclaimed, fiercely, with no doubt.

  


“ _I know I must do something fast, to be able to see you again one day and speak. I'm not letting you die, you have many things to show me and tell me. We must stop that army, make it go away.”_

  


Arthur smiled bright because she looked at him with a nod, while Lewis mumbled and blinked, mouth agape.

  
_“W-what?”_

  


Arthur and Vivi barely needed words to speak. Only a few.

The blond gained a serious gaze, like her, and faced her to speak only with her.

  


“ _We are not able to face them right away, we have lost many soldiers. It would be a battle that we would have little chance to win, even if we used all our force and you weren't there.”_  


_  
_

“ _I know, I've made quite a massacre… We need something to gain advantage. Something to lessen their force. I could try to win time, if I went back. I could try to halt their efforts.”_

  


“ _That still leaves us with the problem of how to push them back. Time is useful, but not a weapon.”_

  


Lewis watched baffled as blond and bluenette crossed their arms and looked at the ground to think. They grumbled for themselves for a minute.

Until Arthur gasped, and exclaimed.

  


“ _A weapon!”_

  


She blinked at him, while he looked at her as if she understood.

  


“ _...Yeah… A weapon. Do you have one?”_

  


Arthur grinned, and snorted.

  


“ _Nope!”_

  


Lewis and vivi gave him a blank stare.

  


“ _...”_

“ _Art, that's exactly our problem. Wishing for a nonexistent thing won't-”_

  


“ _I know, we don't have one! BUT!”_ Her gaze gained interest, for Arthur turned and nudged her to follow, out the room. “ _What if they thought we had one?!”_

  


Her eyes glinted.

Lewis was left clueless as they ran out the throne room.

It took him a minute to see he had been left alone.

  
_“W-WAIT!”_

  


While Lewis ran, Arthur and Vivi had already reached the courtyard.

A deadbeat blinked as a flash of blond hair and blue ran past. Those yellow eyes widened, by seeing Arthur, followed by the very same general that had been leading the rebel assault onto the castle. The poor clueless vampire put a claw onto his sword, confused. He watched as both ran up some stairs towards a tall wall, a tower. He doubted, remembering there were orders to not bring her any harm, but she was here.

His confusion only grew when his sire walked nearby, waving a hand.

  


“ _Don't bother… She is with us...”_

  


Yellow eyes watched as Lewis followed more calmly.

It was a strange night indeed.

Above, two looked on the tallest spot of a huge tower. The wind brushed their clothes, as they leaned onto an edge, to gaze below.

She whistled, amazed by the view.

  


“ _I can see the whole camp from here.”_

  


“ _Exactly...”_

  


She looked sideways, and saw that Arthur was glaring, with a firm and serious gaze. He whispered, darkly, as his only hand tightened onto the stone, painfully.

  


“ _Viv, we have no time. Listen to me, alright? Don't interrupt me, 'cause this is all I got.”_ He showed his fangs as he cursed, knowing this was going to be a desperate move, very risky. “ _We can't_ _exactly_ _leave this fucking fortress to cut wood and take materials. But we have some spare metal and things in a big storage. I will try to build up a thing up here, give me around... three or two days. Something, literally nothing. But I will try to make it look like something, anything. Something strange. And I, we, we need you to convince those idiots that it is dangerous. I'll make the pieces in two days, but I'll put them together in here in a single night. Look, we can see everything below, but with the dark sky...”_

  


“ _They can't see us here.”_  


_  
_

“ _That's it. A surprise can be awful sometimes, you know? L-like when… We heard he went away.”_

  


Vivi nodded, with a sad expression. Her eyes looked back, and saw that magenta eyes had been looking at her. From the dark.

They still remembered how broken they were left.

Humans and vampires, all acted in instinct.

They were the same.

She kept that in mind that as the night began to end.

She stood again in that dark dungeon. But now, it did not feel as menacing and dreadful. It did not feel as evil or horrible.

Golden eyes watched sadly as Lewis led her through the dungeon, to leave at last. Something she needed to do, as much as it hurt.

Vivi smiled and looked at them both.

  


“ _If this works… I'll have to go back to Tome tomb.”_

  


Lewis nodded, solemnly. Even if he was crying.

  


“ _Don't come back. Stay safe.”_

  


Arthur was not surprised when she grabbed strongly Lewis' collar, to lean him down closer to her eyes. The tall vampire trembled, as she swore, with a cold gaze.

  


“ _I'll will come back. And there's nothing you will do about it, Lew. No matter how much time I take, I will see you again. And I'll stay, I won't let Arthur have all that luck.”_

  


She let go.

Arthur smiled as she threw her arms around Lewis' shoulders, to hug him strongly. He was not surprised either when Lewis returned it, with a sob he could not contain.

He gave a last nod to those blue eyes, which looked at him, and then he left towards the stairs. He did not say more, even if he wished he could. He let them be alone, to have a last moment before going apart.

They held each other in the darkness… Wishing the night would not end.

But it was ending. And they had to let go.

She wiped off quickly her tears, while Lewis stood, with no shame for his.

He whispered, as his claw reached for one pocket in his robes.

  


“ _You'll have to cross others clans' territory if you come back...”_

  


“ _I will manage.”_

  


“ _I'm sure of it. But…”_ Vivi blinked, for he outstretched something in his claw, for her to take. _“Take this jewel with you. Show it upon any vampire that dares see you as prey or a lesser being. And if they still refuse to let you go forward, slay them for me.”_  


_  
_

A beautiful golden locket. A jewel of his court. One much like the bracelet he gave to Arthur.

She took it slowly, making sure to brush her fingers with his, even if different.

He felt cold to the touch, but she could feel his pulse as he gave her a last hug, and a last whisper.

  


“ _If you really believe I still have a heart… Then… It still beats for you.”_

  


Again, it was painful to let go. She wasn’t able to contain her tears this time.

It killed her to leave through that tunnel. It killed her to look back to those soft magenta eyes. It killed her to hear him whisper one last time.

  
_“_ _Goodbye, Vivi.”_

  


She refused to say goodbye.

He closed his eyes as she left through the dark.

  


“ _See you soon… Lew.”_

  


* * *

  


Soon…

What was soon for a vampire? What was soon for a human that was so far away?

Lewis sat on some arcs, silently. He watched intently, with a sad but relieved gaze.

The gates were wide open. The refugees that had searched safety between the walls of his fortress were finally leaving. Little by little. Some still stayed, but many were finally daring to leave. Back to their lost homes, back to their towns and villages.

He had secured his land once more with his deadbeats. The rebels had left, scared away by his attacks, that Vivi had been sure to flee from. He made sure to not kill more than needed.

It all had been peaceful once more, in a matter of weeks.

It still hurt.

He did not look when steps echoed at his side. He did not speak as a blond sat, calmly.

He only closed his eyes when Arthur whispered.

  


“You will see her again.”

  


But when?

  


“I dread it. I will need to explain so many things… that she may condemn. And yet, I can't wait for it.”

  


Arthur smiled, and looked at every person around them, vampire or not.

His voice showed lack of worry, hope.

  


“Well, there's certainly a lot of work to do… Soooo...” He jumped off, and began to walk towards the forge. “You could do as I, and busy yourself to not think! Kill some time! I'm sure you will want to keep this place in all it’s glory when she's back! Ah, and we also have to help restore the farms! 'Cause you know she can end up with all our food! Food will help her understand everything, for sure! Get to work, dude!”

  


Lewis laughed silently, with a faint smile.

They both always got his back.

  



	47. Leave for hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet indeed...

The room was grim as always.

She stood tall below their firm gazes, with no doubt in her eyes. Her voice was monotone, tired.

 

“I deeply regret my failure. It will not happen again.”

 

Duet's eye finally opened, to look at her sadly.

 

“How was that weapon exactly?”

 

Vivi did not show a trace of lie as she explained to the council.

 

“Something I can't quite explain. I believe I made the right decision by retreating and leaving the land of that clan. I really advise to the council to focus on more near lands, and weaker clans. That thing, could have only been the work of a powerful wizard, surely. I did not want to waste the lives of all those men, when they could serve more to our cause, in other places and times.”

 

The council seemed to ponder her words.

Only Duet spoke, as always calm, as always hard to guess their thoughts.

 

“A wizard… Magic has not such power, to do harm from that distance. And vampires are known to lose part of their capacity with it, with the disease. This is quite a singular situation.”

 

Vivi looked down, and said half truth.

 

“It could have been a human who helped with such artifact. There were humans siding with them after all.”

 

Duet leaned a little onto their podium, to look at her closely from above.

 

“And you don't have any knowledge of said human, do you vivi?”

 

“Not at all. We couldn't see the interior of the castle, nor the top of that tower. That thing was unknown and dangerous, so I acted on behalf of the lives I swore to shield.” She bowed slightly, and closed her eyes. “I can't excuse my sudden decision and my lack of useful information. I will accept any sanction the council deems rightful onto my title.”

 

A sad glint reflected in her eyes, because the council said the last word.

 

“You won't receive any punishment for your retreat. You did as expected from a general, you took a decision. You have been a true warrior, a true ally to our cause, we won't take away your title or status as general. We expect you to fight soon against those beasts, no matter the defeat.”

 

She only nodded, with sorrow.

 

“Of course.”

 

They said no more as she turned, to take her leave from the big room. Duet watched intently, as she walked out those huge doors, with a tired pace.

There was something off with her. But they couldn't know or ask of it.

She had always been cold and fierce, since she had lost what she cared for. But now, something was different.

Vivi walked through the underground corridors, with a slow pace.

She walked past the quarters of the soldiers. She did not head back for her chambers. She crossed many, yet she greeted no one. She walked directly for one place, silently.

She opened the door, which was normally locked.

Not today. She did not need to use her key.

Her eyes opened more, for there was someone inside the chambers that once had belonged to Lewis.

A little sad whisper escaped her.

 

“Sir...”

 

The man yelped, for he had expected to be alone.

Vivi watched sadly as Mr. Pepper let down what he had been holding in his hands, to turn around and face her, with quite a surprised gaze.

 

“Oh! Vivi?” His surprise turned into that sweet smile he always had. “I didn't expect you to be there, excuse me. I thought… You were out, in battle?”

 

“I came back just yesterday.” She frowned, for Mr. Pepper was trying to hide the fact he had been looking at an alpaca plush. At everything that had belonged to his adoptive son. “I'm sorry for interrupting, sir. I'll leave if-”

 

“No, no.” He smiled and held his hand together, he laughed a little. “I was just leaving. And please, there's no need to call me sir, Vivi.”

 

She always did since he went away.

Mr. Pepper sighed and walked out to the door, but he did not leave yet.

She smiled faintly as those pink eyes met hers, as he gave her a friendly and caring pat to her shoulder.

 

“I'm glad you're back. You shouldn't risk so much out there. You are still young, and have so much to look up for.”

 

She whispered, with empathy.

  
“I fight exactly for that.”

 

“He did too, Vivi. He did too.” He looked back at the empty room, with a faint frown. There was no malice in his words. “Sometimes, I wonder if it's worth it. I certainly do not think he would like to see you end like the two of them, wherever they are.”

 

Before, when she heard him say those words, she could not answer. But now, there was a sudden glint in her eyes.

Mr. Pepper looked up, as she spoke softly.

 

“We don't know if they are dead.” She smiled a little, and took off her sword, that had belonged to Lewis. “I know they are alive. And I… I only want to find them. Maybe one day, I can bring them back.”

 

She wanted to be with them, and when things were better, help them all understand. She would fight for it.

The man took slowly the sword she was giving him, with doubt. He grasped it firmly in the end, with a faint sigh.

He nodded with a last thought.

 

“I hope so.” He gave her a last caring look, and then turned to leave towards the areas where they lived. “Be safe out there, Vivi.”

 

She whispered one last thing, as she was left alone.

 

“I will be.”

 

She knows it.

 

* * *

 

 

The air was cold.

Blue eyes gazed at the night sky. She rose her head, to look at everything.

She had sneaked out of Tome tomb. She looked sideways, at the huge walls, that went inwards, and down, to cover the small tunnels that led into the dungeons where they all hid.

No one had seen her leave. She only had come back a week ago, but she was leaving once more.

Alone.

She trusted everyone would think she left in shame, after so many deaths under her command. She left false letters in her chambers to make them think so.

She had left a letter in Mr. E.'s chambers, telling him to not follow her, to not say a word when she was gone. She trusted him enough to think he wouldn't seek her, or betray her true intentions to the council. She knew he knew and suspected more than she said.

It did not matter. She could not explain, she could not stay.

She had to move.

Move she did. She walked forward, silently. She grasped tightly her long robes and scarf, as she stepped carefully onto one small rock. Her foot almost sunk into the water, as she followed a small and lesser known path over the huge pool that surrounded the tombs.

The underground fortress was surrounded by huge rivers, that protected them of vampires. The only way to enter, was along the entrances, which were secured by guards, and accessible by bridges that could be lifted back inside.

That… Or the secret path she was jumping across.

She huffed as she jumped onto another small rock, careful to not fall into the water. She grasped more tightly her backpack, and looked back.

The crack in the wall was less visible now, barely a hole between the ground and stone. She barely fit in there. But she managed.

Few knew of that crack. It was unguarded, unknown.

Perfect for her to leave.

It took her an hour to reach the shore at the other side. But finally, she did it.

She smiled as she jumped onto land at last. She stood proud, gazing at the fortress behind her.

Ahead, there were hills, forests, farms, small villages. Roads she could take to venture far. Far, from the territory they could call home. Far from the region of Tome tomb. Into disputed territory, and eventually, into vampire's lands.

She took a deep breath, and then began to move.

It would take her a lot of time without a horse. But she did not doubt.

She had to go back.

 

* * *

 

 

Red eyes looked intently.

The words slipped into his mind, one by one. With each, his hand trembled more, barely holding the paper.

 

“ _If you are reading this, I truly apologize. Take a breath, and try to forgive me. I owe you a lot. I know it. I have not forgotten all you have done for me, master. You rescued us from the ashes that remained in our village, that night. We wouldn't have found this place were not for your guidance. We would have perished, ended up lost. You took us to safety, yet you did more. You taught me how to be strong, how to fight. You did everything for me, yet, I can't take this no longer. You know I can't kill. I can't, no more. You probably know by now where I'm heading. Why I did all that. You may have forgiven me for that, and I ask you again to forgive me as I leave. Please, do not reveal what I did, do not ask for anyone to go back to that land. I need to go back there, alone. I know you won't approve of this, that you won't accept my presence between the creatures you hate so much. But please, let me go. Don't say anything, don't tell the truth to the council. I am sorry.”_

 

“ _..._ You...”

 

The letter was crumbled below his trembling hand. His red eyes glinted in the shadows of his chambers, full of rage. He stormed out his room, not forgetting to grab his long coat, made of the fur of wolfs. He walked strongly, with ire in his eyes.

She had halted their crusade. She wasn't able to do as she had to, for blind care. She left… With no word.

It was enough.

 


	48. You wont stop

The rain was soft.

A lonely figure walked through a field, tugging her robes tight.

Vivi blew air onto her hands, to try to keep herself warm. There was a farm in the horizon, to the west, but she was heading in a different direction, so she wouldn't seek refuge from the rain below its roof.

She had a long way to go, for she had barely left behind Tome tomb.

She was tired. But not doubting at all.

The road was lonely, because people preferred to keep themselves close to the huge underground fortress, where they could hide, from the not uncommon vampire attacks, from loners.

She had a dagger, in her belt, hidden below her robes. She had that locket. She had food, and all she needed for her travel.

It was very lonely. So she was surprised when she heard the sound of a horse, from behind her.

She stepped to a side, to let whoever came go by. But her surprise came when that white horse passed her, only to turn to a side and slam its hooves in front of her, to block her way.

  
“H-hey!” She was going to scream at the horseman, until said man pushed off his hood. “W-wha-”

  


She took a step back, for those red eyes glared at her from above, with pure anger.

  


“Where are you going.”

  


She took a minute to answer. She showed fear in her face, something not common.

She answered at last, with a timid whisper. She did not like how he was looking at her.

  


“I- I told you already.”

  


His gaze became more stern.

She was startled when he moved his white steed, to step at her side, strongly.

  


“Get up on the horse. You aren't going anywhere.”

  


Vivi trembled, for he had used a tone he only saved for someone he despised.

  


“A-are you going to take me back, to speak against me upon the council?”

  


He growled, and grabbed tighter the reigns.

  


“The punishment for treason is execution. Being hanged.” Vivi was relieved when his gaze softened, with a huff. “I won't, as long as you don't take a single step more along the road. Stop this foolishness and get on the horse, Vivi. You are not ending up as cattle.”

  


She glared back and pulled closer her backpack.

  


“I won't be cattle. I won't be anyone's slave.”  


  


He laughed, without doing so. His eyes showed hate between the rain drops.

  
“You are going to try to be between vampires, is it not true? I have been between them, I know what they can do! You will be nothing more than a plaything! I won't let you commit such stupid act, just because you believe he still has a heart! He's nothing but a puppet for that lord!”

  


“Arthur is not a tool!” Mr. E. was taken aback, because she became enraged, angry. “Lewis would never-!”

  


Vivi slammed her hands onto her mouth.

But the truth had already been let out, in a fit of rage and desperation.

Those red eyes looked with shock at first. To then fill with understanding.

  


“So that's why...” She let her hands down, to look at him coldly. As he did to her. “You were not trying to save only Arthur. But both. He is alive...”

  


She nodded.

He felt horror.

  


“He is alive.” He began to growl, his words began to tangle with disgust. “All this time he has been alive, like that. He is not only a vampire, but the leader of one of those disgusting dens! The spawn of those retched creatures! You were inside that castle! You betrayed us!”

  
“...Y-yes!” She screamed back, with her fists clenched. “Yes I was! And he was anything but disgusting! Let me pass!”

  


She went around the horse, and kept going.

He kicked the steed, and followed. He screamed at her, furious.

  


“Stop, at this very instant!”

  


“Make me!”

  


“…!” He yelled, fiercely. “Don't make me! I won't speak of your intentions to the council, but you have left! Deserted from the rebel army! Without word! The punishment for that is prison! Or exile to vampire land!”

  
“Well! Guess where I'm going already?! A little pointless to go back to be told to leave, don't you think?!”

  


He contained himself. He tried to reason.

  


“Vivi, I beg you. Don't go. They are not the same.”  


  


“That's what you think. I know better.”

  


“You don't know what they can do. Their disease is uncontrollable. They are beasts, driven by brutality and instinct.”

  


“I've seen what they can do. As much as you.”

  


“Then why are you going?! I thought you understood!”

  


She halted and looked back.

He had jumped off his horse, and now he was looking at her, with a gaze that showed how lost and hurt he was. He had stopped following, to just look at her.

She whispered, with a sad smile.

  


“Go back to Tome tomb, please. I'll be alright. They would never hurt me.”

  


“B-but- I can't let you-”

  


She turned back, to approach him.

She made a simple question.

  


“What would you do, if I were a vampire?”

  


He could not answer. But the doubt and thought were obvious in his red eyes.

She had enough with that.

  


“Go back.” She hugged him, and let go quickly, to keep on walking ahead. “I need to go.”

  


She walked ahead. Not looking back.

Until she heard it.

  
“W-wait.”

  


She looked over her shoulder, and saw that he took his horse, to approach her.

He whispered, deadly serious.

  
“I can't let you go like that.”

  


She frowned, and glared.

  


“I must-”

  


He clarified, before she decided to fight him.

  


“I can't let you go alone.”

  


She blinked, for his eyes showed care, worry. And resignation.

  


“You hate vampires.”

  


He snarled and nodded, affirming the truth.

  


“I certainly do, more than anything. I despise those creatures. I know this is an awful idea from your part, one you won't leave behind. That's why I will go with you.”

  


“...” Vivi looked ahead, worried. “How do I know you won't try to put a stake through them as soon as we arrive?”

  


“How do I know they are to be trusted? If I knew, I would halt my hand to at least consider it.”

  
They looked at each other for some minutes.

They ended up agreeing with their gazes, and speaking at once.

  


“ **We have a long way for explanations and arguing...”**

  


He sighed, and she nodded ahead.

They both jumped onto the horse, and began to head into the distance.

He didn't like it. At all. He hated it.

But he cared more for her.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *possible lack of update tomorrow


	49. Another wolf bite

The room had been quiet.

Both spent the days calmly. Or better said, nights. It was not a weird thing for them to not realize another day had past.

Arthur sat lazily on a chair, near the table. But his mind was not set on the food that was on it, but the hamster that munched a grape nearby. He smiled at the animal, as another one kept himself busy. Lewis sat more straight, his claws held a manuscript, that he read with attention. Even if he was bored out of his mind.

The lord did not need to read this document. It was again the same. Since the rebels left, his land had regained itself. They were again having a nice supply of every resource needed, be it blood or anything. He barely had trouble to solve, all was clam.

All but his mind. Each day he woke, dreaming if it would be the day he would see her again. And each day, it was sad to realize the sun would rise once more without her.

He also feared seeing her. But…

 

“How many times have you read that thing already?”

 

Lewis finally dropped the paper, after an hour of having been holding it.

 

“...Ten?”

 

Arthur laughed and turned his head slightly to give him a look.

 

“Dude, stop eating your brain. That's my thing.”

 

Lewis gave him a look too, with a faint pout.

 

“It is not. It's my duty to ensure this land's well being.”

 

“You are NOT thinking exactly about your land. But ones more far, ones you can't go back to.”

 

Arthur was unfazed when Lewis sighed and growled under his breath.

 

“Can you blame me? What if she-?”

 

“What if she what? Don't you think she would have said so if she did not like how you run this place?”

 

“She has seen nothing yet.”

 

“Right. Because seeing how much you gave to the refugees and how you were shielding them of any harm is torture or oppression. And if the dungeon she crossed wasn't fucking empty. She saw, more than needed. She is not going to get here and yell at you. Well, not for that at least, she tends to yell.”

 

Lewis began to ramble again, fumbling with his hands. Arthur rolled his eyes, tired of hearing it yet again.

 

“How will I explain how I found you? How will I explain your lack of arm? And how you became a vampire? Hell, how will I explain that I hurt you because of that damn bastard, or that damn cave? How-”

 

“Watch it...”

 

Lewis blinked, and looked down.

He blushed in embarrassment, because with the nervous moves of his claws, he had pierced slightly the front of his collar. He sighed, and desisted of his thoughts.

Arthur tried to calm him, once more. He kept doing so, for he only wished to be the one to worry.

 

“Lewis, if I understood, she will. It's not a mystery you have to unravel and twist to find an answer. The answer will only appear once she does. Got it? It worries me too a little, but I can't do anything right now.”

 

Arthur nudged Galahad a little, who decided to leave the grape and munch one of his nails. Not even the stubbornness of the rodent could break it anymore.

It had been quiet in the throne room. Until one of Arthur's scouts came in.

Golden eyes rose to meet the yellow ones of the deadbeat, who approached timidly.

 

“Sir.” Even Lewis looked up when the vampire spoke, with some sweat on his forehead. “I have a report, from another scout near the border.”

 

Lewis usually left the scout thing to Arthur, only needing to be told what was most necessary. But the nervousness of this one worried him, and Arthur.

The blond frowned, and asked.

 

“Don't tell me that more rebels have crossed the border… I thought we placed more guards-”

 

“Yes sir.” The deadbeat smiled nervously, not quite knowing how to explain. “It's… Certainly the sighting of rebels. Two to be precise. And even if they may be, we didn't know well how to tackle the situation. They approached the border willingly, faced the guards straight ahead. One of them was pretty aggressive, but the other… Had a locket. They were let through even if the second one almost began an agitation.”

 

Lewis had stood up long before the scout could finish.

Arthur was blinking, processing those words. While Lewis bolted, fast as light. He did not say a word as he headed out the room.

It took Arthur a minute to regain himself, and when he did follow, Lewis was already in the courtyard with his steed. He barely got time to take his own mare before Lewis stormed out the gates. Heading directly for the far fields, without word.

He couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Two figures looked around them.

They finally had stepped into the small village. One that they had seen, but not like this. Before, they had seen it empty, lifeless. They saw it even burn. But now, they saw its people, walking around the main plaza, roaming around the market stalls, doing life.

Blue eyes watched with curiosity below her hood and scarf, at everything. While red eyes could not avoid glaring at some vampires, that walked as if nothing between the majority of humans. There were also a couple of guards.

Vivi noticed how her mentor had his hand onto the handle of his weapon, a long whip, that he used along his magic. His red eyes were darting everywhere, and below his long robes, he was in an aggressive stance. She knew he was barely containing himself.

He blinked when she grasped gently his hand, and pulled a little.

 

“Come on… We bought what we needed. Let's keep going.”

 

He glared one last time to the vampires. It did not matter for him that they were coexisting with the humans, he only saw beasts.

He followed her, as she led towards an outer street, where less people were. They walked ahead, calmly, they reached the field where they tied up their horse, to buy food in the town.

She sighed, and began to untie the reigns from the three.

 

“You should leave behind that whip.”

 

He almost killed a vampire in the border, when they approached them both.

He kept his hand tight onto the weapon below his coat, as if a vampire were to jump at them at any second. She would be paranoid too, in vampire land, were not for the fact this was Lewis' territory. She felt safe.

He didn't.

 

“Not going to happen.” He growled below his breath. “I wish you would let me rip apart those filthy creatures. I can't stand how they take profit of our life.”

  
She stopped untying the horse. She looked at him with a pout, and crossed her arms.

 

“Are they hurting them?”

 

“They demand blood, if they did not give it, they would. It's disgusting.”

 

She was going to say something, but she saved it for herself.

 

“I can't believe I recently thought that way...”

 

“A foolish thing for you to leave those thoughts behind for care.”

 

“Heh… You have halted too, for me, you know?”

 

“Don't make me reconsider it. I will not doubt to slay them if they show any trace of their thirst around you.”

 

She refused to have that arguing again.

He had agreed to be with her in this land, even if he still emanated hate all over. It had not been easy to explain what she saw in that fortress. It had not been easy to make him see there was peace for humans in here, that Lewis was not like other lords.

She found it hard to believe herself, and at the same time not. It was Lewis, the good hearted soul she knew, as something that should be evil by nature.

It was a mess. But…

She stopped thinking, because she heard something. She let go of the reigns she had untied, because her eyes saw something in the distance.

Mr. E. growled, for Vivi gasped and ran ahead, in an impulse. He saw the group of horsemen ahead, much like her, and he could know they were vampires.

There was the lord, riding first towards the village, followed from afar by his disgusting guard.

Vivi cried, the tears fell as she ran uphill. She smiled, for that tall vampire jumped down of his steed ahead, to receive her with open arms. There was no armor, nor weapon, nothing. Him, waiting.

She did not hug him, but tackle him.

Lewis huffed as he hit the ground with his back, with her between his hold. He smiled and peeked with an eye, because Vivi was laughing, something he had wished to hear since a long time ago.

Vivi laughed and cried at once, squishing him as much as she could, not caring if their robes were stained by the grass and ground.

 

“Lew! Finally, I see you. You don't know how much I've missed you. You don't know-!”

 

“Vivi-”

 

“-How much I've waited! How much I've hoped you were alive, and that I could see you! You-”

 

Lewis sat up, making her stand easily and gently. He smiled faintly, and whispered as he brushed her tears away. He felt his own heart beat, for she did not fear as his claw brushed her face.

 

“I know, Vivi. I've hoped too-”

 

The moment was broken.

Lewis hissed loudly, after a swish of air and a crack echoed.

Vivi gasped in surprise, because Lewis stood back, holding one of his claws with a grimace. A growled voice echoed, angry and firm.

 

“Don't you dare lay your claws on her.”

 

Magenta eyes looked up from the faint cut on his hand, to meet those red eyes. Lewis stood calmly, with a frown, and obeyed even if he showed anger.

He had not forgotten this man. And he knew he was serious.

Vivi was the one to scream, furious. She faced the mage that had neared, and gave him a faint push, scolding.

 

“What did I tell you?! How dare you?! Give me that whip!”

 

“I don't want those fangs near you.”

 

“He was not going to bite, you old stupid dog!”

 

Lewis sighed and resigned. He fumbled with his hands and looked down sadly, seeing he would not get to stand close to her as he had wished. As he lamented, someone finally reached his side on horse. Arthur jumped down his mare, and blinked at the scene.

Both vampires stood there awkwardly, watching as Vivi smacked the man with the back of her hand, while said man barked back at her.

Arthur leaned a little, and looked to a side nervously.

 

“I better not try to hug her, huh?” Lewis only nodded and pouted at his hand. Arthur sighed and smiled nervously. “Weeeeell then… This is going to be… Something.”

 

They did not think of Mr. E. in the equation. And certainly, they did not think they would have to deal with the hate they saw for the vampires, when they were human and rebels.

They had forgotten.

 


	50. Safe but not sound

“You had no choice.”

 

Those words. They hurt, and at the same time they made him feel like a huge weight had been lifted.

He had feared. Too much. The words had slipped in a trance all the way, as if they would trigger the end of the world.

Magenta eyes looked sadly at the huge courtyard, as they stepped slowly through the gates. He took his time to answer her, after he had explained what had happened in that cave.

 

“To be alive, maybe.” He kept on being cautious of his every move at her side, for red eyes never stopped looking. “But look at all this Vivi. Look at what I have risen, another home for this disease to keep itself living. Not speaking of what I have done to many of you, Arthur included.”

 

Vivi tried to joke, looking back at Arthur who was walking close. She ignored the glares that a mage was sending to the other two, now more fiercely.

 

“Oh come on, don't speak like that, Lew… It's not like you were the one to cut his arm or anything-!” She blinked, for the two looked away awkwardly, with nervous smiles. “...”

 

Arthur coughed and waved his only hand.

 

“An accident, Viv. We found each other… Under strange circumstances. You know, sword moving all around, fire… Quite a mess, quite hard to handle.”

 

Vivi seemed to catch from those golden eyes that it was not something she wanted to ask much.

She knew already that Lewis had to have found Arthur in the battlefield. She was not stupid.

 

“We were enemies.” Lewis sighed loudly and kept leading towards the center of his courtyard. “The loss of his arm was not planned by my part, but his imprisonment was.”

 

Vivi rose an eyebrow.

  
“You locked him away?”

 

Lewis opened his mouth to speak, ready to put all the blame on himself and explain every single detail, still ashamed. Luckily, Arthur moved in between and spoke faster.

 

“He did! He did, but it's totally fine, Viv! As we told you along the way, a fucking vampire switched my documents, and that caused me to tell him to go to that damn cave. Now, Lewis did not know that, and after turning, rightfully, he was angry. He thought I wanted him gone. And I can't blame him for thinking that! Because I did not know either about that spy! We did not know for quite a long time. He was angry, but he did nothing, I swear! We had… Some arguing, and shit, but we clarified that I was innocent! We didn't find out what happened until there was this huge rebel attack one day, while that sick fuck stayed here, and he tried to kill me because I could remember him as a spy! He pretty much rambled about how he was the one to fuck shit up, and Lewis ripped him apart! That's when we figured out WHY that cave was not empty! B-but that's when I also turned into a vampire, and-”

 

Arthur could ramble very quickly. Vivi had lost track of all that information. So Lewis put a claw onto Arthur's shoulder, and coughed to make him stop, with a nervous look.

 

“I think she will not get it if you speak so quickly and avoid details...”

 

Arthur bit his lip and averted his gaze.

 

“I don't think that saying EVERYTHING would help either.”

 

Lewis considered his options. There was curiosity in those blue eyes, she was looking at them with question, hope that they would explain. There was care and worry.

There was also menace in those red eyes. Mr. E. was looking at everything in the castle, and his very gaze was piercing the tall lord. Lewis could know that he needed to face the mage before being able to speak with her.

So, Lewis spoke, with a sad whisper, but firmly.

 

“Arthur.” The blond looked up, for Lewis suggested, with a tone that he knew. Urgency and seriousness. “Why don't you show Vivi her chambers? And maybe tell her calmly all you want, without hurry. I need to do something.”

 

Arthur would have argued. But he too felt those red eyes, eyeing them.

For the first time, Mr. E. did not complain about letting a vampire around her without him around, because he too wanted to face Lewis.

Vivi was the only one to complain. She did not like the idea of leaving the angry man, who still was a rebel, with Lewis. Alone.

 

“What? No. Lew, I want to hear you too. I thought you would show me-”

 

Both Lewis and Arthur spoke, one firmly and darkly, the other nervously as he pulled at her to follow, with only on hand.

 

“I will, later. Give me a moment, and then I will be at your side to answer anything you want.”

“Come on, Viv. It's been a long travel, and you know, you need to leave your things somewhere. Am I right?”

“But-”

 

Mr. E. watched silently as Arthur led her away, having a hard time managing to compel her along. She kept on looking back, all the way, until she was inside.

The mage did not follow them. He stood, face to face with Lewis.

Finally alone.

 

“Give me a reason why I should let her stay here.”

 

Lewis took one step closer. The guards around grasped a little more their weapons, with nervous looks in their eyes.

Their lord was somebody that hated to be questioned about their honor.

 

“If I wanted, you would have been attacked long ago. If this supposed any danger for her, believe me, she wouldn't be here. I would not allow her at my side. Hate me all you wish, despise me, but let her be. Why are you here if you feel such disgust?”

 

Mr. E. laughed with a grimace, still holding his whip. He leaned closer to the tall vampire, that he once knew as human. His red eyes gazed carefully at those magenta eyes, and even if he saw Lewis there, he warned.

 

“I'm here, to make sure she stays safe. And sadly, she is not.” Lewis growled, for the other gave his last word. “Be at her side, do as you wish in your filthy den, Lewis. But I swear, if you don't manage to keep control of that thirst of yours, if any of you lay a claw on her… I'll make sure you burn at a stake, no matter how much you seem to stand it. I would turn you to ashes, if she ever spills a single drop of her blood. Is that clear?”

 

Lewis took a deep breath, and clenched his claws.

 

“...Clear as water.”

 

“Good.” He let go of his whip, and took a more calm stance. “I'll keep my eyes on you both. Don't think that the sympathy I felt for you as kids can overrule my pledge. Prove to me you retain a trace of your humanity. Or else...”

 

Magenta eyes watched as the man walked away, slowly. He did not bother to tell him where to go. He went directly for the direction that Vivi took. Those red eyes looked at every deadbeat around, with suspicion. He had mockery for every servant, anyone that was here by freewill.

It did not matter to Lewis. It would be fine, he could stand the hate. There would be no bloodshed.

She was safe.

 


	51. No ill intentions

  


“Weeell I...” Arthur smiled and began to backtrack through the door. “I have to go feed Galy, the little rascal needs attention, I'll come back later.”  
  


Vivi said nothing as Arthur left them both alone in the chambers. Lewis was more nervous.

The tall vampire stood there while she sat on the edge of the big bed, cross legged and clearly thinking over many things.

He was only able to say something, unable to stand the intense and caring look she was giving him.

  


“So, do you like them?”

  


Vivi smiled warmly, amused by the timid look on him.

In that, he had not changed.

  


“Of course I do Lew.” She looked again at the huge chambers Arthur had showed her, big enough to house three of her. “It's huge, I'm going to have a lot of space to do place my things. Heck, even Mr. E. must be impressed.”

  


Lewis huffed and looked to a wall. The man had taken for himself the chambers next to hers, along the corridor, with no question. And he was one percent sure he was keeping an ear though the walls, listening to them both.

He shook those thoughts away, to focus on her.

  


“I'm glad you like them.” He moved silently, slowly. He sat at her side, to look her in the eye. “So you are really staying?”

  


She rolled her eyes.

  
“No, I'm here to make cartography and take it back to Tome tomb...” She snorted, looking closely at his eyes. “Of course I'm staying, you dork. If I can, forever, or until I'm able to take you back with me.”  
  


Lewis sighed and brushed the back of his neck. She saw the sadness in his gaze.

  


“Vivi… I sometimes wonder if you are denying, or you don't see. You don't seem to be faced by this.” He mouthed the words carefully, letting his fangs be seen. “Doesn't it bother you? Can't you see what I am? Don't you fear?”

  


She laughed right at his face, softly. She grasped his claws, and she sensed how they trembled nervously, in instinct. He almost cowered, but it was too subtle. He saw in her eyes, the seriousness and determination he always had admired of her. Her voice showed how clear she saw this.

  


“I can see perfectly. It does bother me, I must confess. But not in the way you think. It bothers me that you have had to reach this point, but you are alive. That's all I care for. No disease is going to take you from my side, you know.” He did not know if to laugh or cry as she leaned her head, with an eyebrow raised. “And fear? Don't think so. You may have been able to scare Arthur in that dungeon, but I would have kicked your fangs off.”

  


There was a small scolding between those words, but she was not angry. Or at least she was forgiving.

He shared her smile, even if more sadly. He finally dared to brush her hands between his, gently.

  


“You have all the permission to do so. I deserve it.”

  


She blinked, always curious.

  


“But you need them. Don't you?”

  


Lewis scratched his jaw and coughed, suddenly more embarrassed.

  


“Kind off. I barely use them to bite, mainly in battle. And battles, since you left… They are scarce. I don't need them. By the time I could give them use, they would have grown back.”

  


Vivi gasped, her eyes glinted. Next thing he knew, she was sitting more upright at his side, and she had her hands onto his mouth. He blinked pokerfaced as she nudged his fangs, exclaiming.

  


“Oh! So they DO grow back?! I thought it was false! I have never had an opportunity to see for myself!”

  


Some officials back in Tome tomb did try to research vampirism, but she never had that duty. The few vampires locked away in the dungeons were mistreated, and usually never left alive. No one had permission to see them, only when they were executed.

Now she had vampires around her, and Lewis' word was always truthful.

He mumbled, as she touched his sharp fangs. There was worry in his eyes.

  
“Vivmph, pleaf, theyf coulf cut. Sto-”

  


“Heck if I will stop!” He began to sweat with nervousness, because she retreated and began to brush her hands like a villain. “Now, this is my chance to find out things no one has ever discovered of your kind! You lords and clans would never allow a human, seen as lesser, to research you! You are all arrogant! But you?! You are going to let me! And I will have all the time, and all the resources I want! This could do more for humans than silly disputes around farms and villages! What if I find a way to use magic against it?!”

  


He was paling even more, if that was possible. She was rambling, yelling all she knew already, and some possible experiments. And there was no way he was going to banish her away. He was in trouble.

And strangely enough, he loved it.

  


* * *

  


The hammer kept coming down.

Galahad napped calmly on a nearby bench, with no worry in the world. Not like his owner. Arthur kept on forging swords, daggers, or any material needed. He was worried of what Lewis and Vivi would be talking about. There were too many things to be addressed, and he knew they were not easy to voice. It maybe would take time.

One thing was clear to him. Vivi was energetic, more than him.

It took no time for her to roam into his forge.

Golden eyes blinked in the dim light of the fire, because the door was opened. He was surprised to see her, only after some hours. Her eyes looked all over the room, not seeming to mind the slight disorder in one area.

  


“So this is where you busy yourself now, huh?”

  


He sighed and shrugged, still not used to the thought he could see her, after all this time.

It was awkward to say the least.

  


“When I’m not helping with plans or strategies, yeah. I'm not quite needed with maps, because you stopped wrecking havoc.” He let down the hammer, to face her. “But I have the feeling that's going to chance again.”

  


“Oh come on, I'm not going to cause any harm. Like you, I have pretty much deserted from the rebels.”

  


He smiled and snorted.

  


“I did not say it in that sense and you know it.” There was the mischievous smile he knew. “Well, you have come here to chat, to peek or what? It's late in the night, and when you don't have anything in mind, you tend to sleep in these hours. At this rate, you will not have slept.”

  


“I don't have time for sleep, not until I see everything this castle has and I settle.”

  


“Good luck, it took weeks for me to explore all. This place is a labyrinth.”

  


“I'll have lots of time. Speaking of late, don't you guys sleep at day? Shouldn't you sleep now? Because it will be morning soon.”

  


Arthur gave her a look.

  


“I sometimes sleep, but I'm still battling my inner clock, if I'm making any sense. I have a hard time getting used to it. So some days I stay awake, others I wait for the moon to wake. Lewis tends to scold me, but fuck if I care. I need to do something to not think, I'm not leaving this for some hours more.”

  


Vivi watched as he sighed. It was obvious for her that he had a hard time, much like Lewis. Neither of them liked being vampires, and Arthur was more bitter about it.

She decided to change the subject.

  


“So you're working...”  


  


“Yup, what about it?”

  


She grinned like a fox.

  


“Could you maybe forge me some things I need?”

  


He rose an eyebrow.

  


“If it's not a metallic stake, fine.”

  


“...Why you two sometimes look at me like if I'm going to purge this place?”

  


“Because we have seen you, and you are able. I have seen what you can do to any vampire, and seriously, I don't like to be near you with a weapon.”

  


She groaned, there was no malice in his words, but there was truth and mockery.

  


“Art, I don't want any weapon, I have a dagger and my magic. I could kick your ass any time, anywhere.”

  
  
“That attitude is the fucking exact reason why-”

  


“I want some alchemy bottles and tools.”

  


He blinked, not having expected that.

  


“Alchemy?”

  


She nodded. He grew more confused.

  


“Why would you want potions or ingredients? Your magic is at it's limit. I thought you had learned everything you could already, with Mr. E.”

  


“I did. But I don't want any of that for myself. I want it for research. I have an environment no one has had before, not with this reliability and freedom.”

  


He was still not getting it.

She explained.

  


“I am going to research you. You are vampires now.”

  


He paled, much like Lewis.

  
“The fuck are you saying?” He looked sideways at Galahad, who was looking at him as if wondering if she was calling him a mouse. “I'm not a guinea pig! I'm not drinking anything, that, I tell you now!”

  


He had seen beforehand how extreme she could be. When they were in training and more young, she loved to practice her magic against them in duel, and she usually got sick eating plants she shouldn't eat.

She approached a little more, with a suggesting gaze.

  


“But… What if I managed to get rid of those fangs?”

  


Arthur lost his frown. 

He stood there, and with each second, his gaze became more interested, he was considering it, slowly.

Lewis had told her how Arthur had tried to halt his changes, to no avail. He hated his small nails and fangs. He did not bite anyone either, he refused entirely. He only drank from glass, nothing else.

She felt a small trace of sorrow as he looked at her sadly, even hopefully. His voice was quiet.

  


“...Is there a chance… That I could lose the sharpness in my eyes too? They… Sometimes freak me out in the dark. I hate to see them loose their original color after a few days of feeding. T-they have this strange brightness to them and...”

  


She stopped him gently, nudging him playfully.

  


“I think they are nice. Have you seen how much Lewis' eyes shine in the shadows? They have a beautiful magenta color… Yours are cool too.”

  


He smiled, grateful for the insight. He lost his sad expression when she stood happily, with enthusiasm.

  
“But if you don't appreciate that pretty change, I guess I COULD try to fix it! Just give me what I need!”

  


He grinned and shook his head. He grabbed his tools, and got ready to work.

  
“On it, Viv.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T write tomorrow or after tomorrow. So two days with no chapters.  
> BUT...  
> Guys, next chapter is about Vivi messing with the two, so if you have any shenanigans related to vampirism, say it, and I may include it. (you have two days to say them). For now, I have planned/considered:  
> -Lewis facepalming because Vithur has cut Arthur's fangs. (and indeed, it fails to prevent them of growing again.)  
> -Lewthur "fleeing" from her. *Vivi chases with a thing she considers suncream?* *Vivi runs with extra hard scissors to cut nails?* *Vivi feeds them tomato juice?*  
> -Vivi throws water onto them from above a wall when less expected, Lewis ends up in a drunk like state.  
> -OBLIGATORY Vithur battle for a sandwich. OBLIGATORY. NO QUESTION.  
> -Mr. E. being a scoffing mutt.  
> -Foreshadowing????  
> -Vivi half surrenders. Lewis bans torches. Arthur yells.  
> -Maybe I throw CHloe in between? MAYBEEEE??? Chloe arguing with viv about her "Research"????
> 
> Yes, the notes is when I think my ideas to battle my blocks. Deal with it!


	52. In the wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A crazy mix of ideas incoming

He had thought, some time ago, that she would wish to do something against vampirism. To end it. And in a sense, maybe he wasn't entirely wrong after all.

Vivi hated this disease. But she did not hate them.

He had left her be for two hours. Just two hours, in which he was needed, he had to leave to attend his court, fulfill his duty as lord, command in his castle. Just two hours, in which he told her she was free to go wherever she wished, and do as she pleased.

She decided to seek Arthur.

And indeed, like those far years he had not forgotten, it had proved to be a problematic mix.

His magenta eyes stared with resignation at the room. Golden eyes were looking at everything but at him in nervousness, now that he had entered Vivi's chambers. And those blue eyes were staring proudly, at the fangs that laid cut onto a table. There was obvious regret in those golden eyes, Arthur was obviously reconsidering his choice about letting her do this. Even if his teeth looked human now.

He had no fangs now, there were tools on the table, that she had grabbed from the forge. And by the looks of it, it had not been easy to cut those teeth in half.

Lewis sighed, and finally got out of his tired surprise.

 

“Didn't I tell you both they grow back?”

 

Vivi nodded, but she seemed to keep looking at her tools and strange things.

 

“Yes, you did. Maybe they do.”

 

Arthur yelped at that, and he stopped rubbing his cheek in discomfort. He growled a little at her, nervous.

 

“Y-you said you had an idea how to stop it?! Have we cut them for nothing?!”

 

She waved a hand at the nervous blond.

 

“Yes, Art, an idea! That's what it is, a theory!” Arthur began to sweat more as she grabbed a metallic thing that he had made at her request. “Now, open your mouth again!”

 

Golden eyes looked at the thing she had told him to make. A metallic thing that had the size of his jaw, that was small enough to fit on top his teeth. It had two spots where it could be fixed onto them, and the spots where his fangs should be were metal solid, to possibly block them if they grew downwards.

This sounded more good in theory, in paper, indeed.

 

“V-viv, I- I think I've changed my mind. This-”

 

She took his ramble as her chance.

Lewis watched as she stuffed the thing into his mouth, quickly. And indeed it resulted in the usual fight between the two. Arthur struggled as she tried to fix it below his now normal fangs, causing them to hit the furniture around them with kicks and swats. Galahad sighed nearby, as so did Lewis.

The tall vampire grew tired of the stupid battle, and approached them both.

He easily grabbed Vivi by her scarf, and pulled her a little upwards and back, while his other claw blocked a swat Arthur tried to land like a cat.

Both blond and bluenette were looking at each other. One glaring, the other with no regret in her smile. Lewis was just done. He turned to look at her, with a tired expression.

 

“Vivi, I know you hate this, I do to. But there's no cure, you don't know anything of the disease.”

 

She blinked at that.

 

“That I don't know anything?!”

 

Lewis nodded. She puffed her cheeks.

She loved books, and she did not only wave a sword around all this time they were gone.

 

“Excuse me, but I have studied, you know! There are collections of documents in Tome tomb, that neither of you have bothered to read because they did not detail weaknesses!”

 

Lewis grabbed her gently, to give her a small smile.

 

“We ARE vampires now, so we know everything already. I don't say that you-”

 

Vivi had stood proudly and had crossed her arms. She had no second thoughts to exclaim her knowledge.

 

“I may not know some things, but I am informed enough!” She rose a finger, and her eyes glinted with fascination. She was looking now at them like they were strange creatures. That obviously did not help them feel comfortable, as they fidgeted. “You need blood, human blood, to carry better the oxygen through your veins. That's why you feel cold without feeding! Your bodies slow down your vital functions, you don't need to eat! But you still can live, and the disease increases your strength to feed! And by feeding the disease grows stronger, and with time, it changes you all! You all are different in some ways, some are stronger than others! But you also have the same weaknesses! The sun and light hurt you at young age, you need darkness. And water makes you dizzy! Nobody knows why, and that's one of the things I must research! Why does it put you in such a state? I will know! And besides that, your species is dependent on humans, you NEED us. Not only for blood, because reproduction as a vampire is completely based in spreading the disease! You can't-”

 

“That's it, I'm out.”

 

Lewis blinked, because Arthur grabbed Galahad and walked out of the chambers, done with her rambles. Which he did not want to hear any longer.

Vivi was displeased with his intention to ignore her.

 

“Arty, don't you walk away! I'm talking of truth here! We need to address it!”

 

Arthur was able to yell even with that metallic thing still latched onto his teeth.

 

“I'm not listening!”

 

“But you suffer it! You know that you-?!”

 

Out in the corridor, the blond had slammed his hand onto his ear, not before the hamster was able to climb onto his shoulder.

 

“Lalala! NOT listening!”

 

“Art! Ignoring the facts is weakness!”

 

Lewis sighed and brushed one claw along his eyes. Wondering what would he have to deal with.

 

* * *

 

She hated this.

With all her soul, with all her heart. She hated this horrible disease, which afflicted them both. She hated every single trace of it, and she hated that it was in them.

She had to do something about it. There had to be something.

No one knew anymore how this happened, how this curse began. But it had to begin in some way. Magic was something bound with will, powerful but limited. Sickness was something natural, strong yet curable.

There had to be a cure. She only needed to understand this curse. And if they did not wish to acknowledge it…

She walked with strong steps along the corridors. Her blue eyes gazed ahead into the dark, only searching two things. All deadbeats that walked past her were ignored, their yellow bright eyes showing nervousness, when she sometimes glanced subtly at them. With a gaze that still showed that distrust and apathy.

She trusted no one, much less vampires. She only trusted in two.

Her hand grasped more tightly the mixture she had made, in a small bowl. Her steps became more fierce.

She wouldn't lay trust in any other but them. She only intended to find the truth with their help.

And they… Were not so adamant about letting her.

Lewis was also moving between corridors. His eyes were looking nervously around him. His steps were more slow, but urgent.

He had been guiding her all this time, he tried to show her more of his land. He tried to speak, of anything. But she would not stop going back to her things, she wouldn't stop changing the words into the matter of the disease. She wouldn't stop saying words of hope, of how she could fix this.

It made him feel really sick. And he wasn't angry with her, just tired. Of himself, of what he suffered. She was right. But it tired him. It made him feel like something that should not be, even if it was truth.

Besides, he couldn't avoid fleeing when she began to say what ingredients was she putting in that bowl. No way would he have that thing on his skin, no matter how she says it may help him regain some color.

Here he was, searching for a place where she would never search for him.

The kitchen was not an option. That was a place he had led her soon enough, and that she had loved. She would search there, knowing. The throne room was big, and had many arcs and windows in which to hide, but she had used them to sneak upon them before. The courtyard… Too obvious and open. In the stables, too crowded by horses. And with the servants in the quarters or storage…

No, it had to be in some small unused room in the vampires' wing. There where many, and it was all like a labyrinth.

The tall vampire went ahead, with a glint in his eyes. He avoided every room, smaller ones, that could be opened easily, unlocked. They could be opened and looked inside with just one glance, so he did not hide in those. He wouldn't fit below the beds or furniture, and Vivi had a keen eye.

It had to be…

There was one small door, in between multiple corridors, forgotten and almost unused. Where some brooms and things were left to clean in case it was needed. Barely anyone came to it.

Lewis smiled, and reached for the knob of the closet.

He opened, and he yelped, just like another one.

Magenta eyes met golden ones. Both yelped as the hideout was opened. Lewis did not expect to see Arthur there, just as startled as him.

 

“D-dude?!” Arthur stopped pulling at the metallic thing on his teeth, to grow even more nervous. “C-close!”

 

“W-what are you doing in there?!”

 

Arthur leaned a little forward and peeked into the corridor, with sweat on his face.

 

“W-what do you think?! Hiding from her and her stupid things!” He grabbed the door with his hand, and began to try to close again. “Let me hide in here! It's close to my room and she won't check! She does not stop bothering me about this damn thing! And I don't want her to scratch off my fangs once more!”

 

His fangs were growing, in just a day. And they pierced slightly the metal that he wasn't able to pull off now. Worse, he couldn't go to the forge without her finding him.

Lewis began to stutter, realizing something. Arthur growled in exasperation when Lewis spoke and stopped him from closing.

 

“B-but I need to hide too! Let me in! She had this weird mixture that-!”

 

Arthur scoffed and grinned angrily. He began to pull more to leave him out.

 

“More reason to hide then! Find your own hideout, I was here first! G-grab that armor or something!”

 

Lewis looked sideways as he kept the closet open with a claw. Arthur kept on pulling and kicking inwards, in vain.

There was indeed one armor, there, in the corridor.

Lewis paled and looked at him again, with a nervous gaze.

 

“I-it's too small!”

 

“Well too bad! You should have worn yours then! Close damn it!”

 

“Are you going to leave me to my luck?!”

 

“I'm going to leave you with her, yeah! You wanted to be with her didn't you?!”

  
“Y-yes! I do! But she doesn't stop-!”

 

Both gasped, because they heard steps. Nearby. Steps that were too strong and decisive to be of a deadbeat. Steps they had heard before, and that had to be feared.

They panicked.

Lewis lost his manners and began to try to squeeze himself in, no matter how the blond tried to push him. Both yelled and whispered at the same time.

 

“Lewis, I said-!”

“Move to a side! Please!”

“What side?! I'll end up flat!”

“I'm not that big!”

“DUDE you're two meters tall and-!”

 

Both shut up.

A broom fell out as the door closed, with a strong slam. It was followed by some quiet growls and mumbles.

They heard a heartbeat.

She was near.

For the first time, they did not feel like the mighty predators they were. For the first time, the sound and sense of that heartbeat nearing was not something alluring and seen from their eyes. It came closer every second, like a drum. Both seemed to shrink against the other as it got closer, with each step they heard clear as water. Lewis held his breath like a human would against a vampire, and Arthur began to try to bite his nails.

The steps stopped.

Blue eyes moved, to look down. Vivi stared for a whole minute at the lonely broom, that laid carelessly on the corridor, forgotten, thrown down. She then looked up, to the closet.

She raised an eyebrow.

 

“Get out of there you dorks.”

 

Silence. Except for an awkward thump from inside and an apologetic mumble.

It took a minute for the door to open.

Lewis was the first to step out, like a puppy that had the most guilty look on its face. While the blond did more angrily, clearly exasperated to no end.

Both vampires could smell the horrible smell from that bowl.

Arthur gave an angry look at Lewis, with his arm crossed.

 

“Thanks, now she will put THAT on me too.”

 

“I didn't mean-”

 

Vivi interrupted them, with a sassy look.

 

“No, Arthur. I'm not going to try this mix with you. You have been a vampire for less time than him.” He thought that was good news. Until she said the next words. “I have other plans for you. Lewis will try this cream, to see how it affects the skin. You're going to drink a potion, to see if it's a good substitute of blood. I will need that you-”

  
“Thanks...” Vivi yelped, because Arthur bolted away with a last yell. “But nope!”

 

“ART!” She gasped, because she heard steps besides her. “Lew?!”

 

Lewis had bolted too, when she had been distracted.

 

“YOU TWO COME BACK HERE! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!”

 

She had to choose where to chase, given that they bolted in different directions.

As she bolted to catch Lewis, the one most easy to reason with, someone watched.

Red eyes watched calmly as Vivi chased through the dark corridors, bowl in hand.

Mr. E. sighed, and then he focused on his own business, a book he had been reading, while he walked slowly through the castle.

He had always seen vampires chase humans in a predatory way. They were always the ones to command, to boss.

Not the other way around.

 

* * *

 

The sounds of the plates against the water were comforting and familiar.

She almost had forgotten it. It was still strange. She still could not comprehend this was real.

The kitchen was calm, for now. She watched from the table, while Lewis stood near the sink. His hands were covered with gloves, as he cleaned plates which had contained food not long ago.

It was strange. It was surreal, to taste again his cooking, as if nothing had happened. As if war had not torn them apart.

She was too entranced in the sight to pay attention to the blond sitting nearby at the table.

Arthur growled, and puffed. His hand gave a last ferocious pull, with exasperation. At last, there was a strong click, a sound from between his teeth.

Vivi got out of her thoughts when Arthur threw angrily the metallic thing onto the table, with a proud exclamation.

  
“God dammit, finally!” He began to rub his jaw, not without giving her a grumpy look. “You latched it too strongly! It took hours!”

 

“You made it of good quality.”

 

“But of course! But I did not think you would latch it like that, for fucks sake! I needed a freaking tool to weaken the connections onto my molars! It could have been put more carefully, you know?!”

 

“Then your fangs would have pushed it down. Easily.”

 

Arthur pointed at himself, with a huff.

 

“Excuse me.” He opened his mouth, and showed off the fangs that were seen clearly, sharp and long. “They still broke off the metal that was supposed to stop them! Like butter!”

 

She dared to shrug it off.

Lewis ignored Arthur's growls and Vivi's snorts, to keep himself busy with the kitchen.

He too felt strange in this situation. But he had missed it. The times when they roamed Tome tomb, with less space, but a place to call home.

As he daydreamed while making the dishes, the other two seemed to calm down. Or more like Arthur did.

He sighed and began to tap his nails onto the table.

 

“I don't like the way you're looking at me, Viv.”

 

Indeed, she seemed to be more vampire than them sometimes. Her eyes were fixed on him, intently. Her words slipped out her mouth, easily, like before.

 

“Now that you don't have that thing...” She was the one to let him take it off. “We should try another thing.”

 

“I'm not putting on that disgusting cream, that-”

 

“No need. I did already...”

 

Arthur rose an eyebrow at Lewis, while Vivi smiled sheepishly.

The tall vampire moved back one of his sleeves, slightly, and revealed a slight red mark on his skin.

Arthur stared at it, poker faced. To then glare at her.

 

“What the fuck did you put in there to make him red?!”

 

It was good that she had used only a small quantity, and there, hidden. And that Lewis did not seem to mind or hurt.

Still, the skin was red.

 

“Do you want to know?”

 

Arthur shut his mouth, with sweat.

 

“...Better not.”

  
She seemed to search in her robes, in a pocket below her scarf.

Arthur paled when she placed a flask in front of him, on the table. Small, but with a suspicious color of red too.

He mumbled nervously as she nodded at it.

 

“I don't want to know what that has either.”

 

“Tomato, minerals, a spark of magic, a few herbs used in medicine, condensed air, and animal blood.”

 

“I said I didn't want to know!”

 

She grinned and leaned a little.

 

“But it's not that bad, is it?” She shrugged, firm. “You're still going to drink it. And you're not going to feed for a week.”

 

“Are you crazy? Why the heck would I?”

 

“Because I ask so. And because if it works, you won't have to drink anymore. None of you. I want to see if animal blood with oxygen has any effect. It could be a start.”

 

“And why not Lewis? Why me?”

 

“You're younger. You don't even have those huge nails he has. You're still a fledgling. Heck, you're younger than any deadbeat around.”

 

Arthur began to growl more, even glare, at the flask.

Part of him was aggressive about drinking it, part of him considered it.

He finally seemed to make a choice.

 

“Only a week you say?”

 

Vivi nodded, with a trace of care in her eyes. There was a faint smile.

 

“Yes, Art. I know you can go a month without blood. A week is enough to be safe, more than that would be selfish of me. Just a week.”

 

Golden eyes looked again at the flask.

 

“Will you leave me alone then?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

She loved to mock.

Lewis looked at them both, with a rise of eyebrow.

 

“She won't offer more than that. And you know it.”

 

Arthur nodded, exasperated.

 

“True that.” He shook his head, and grabbed the damn flask. “Dude, I want you to keep an eye on me, just in case I grow a second head or something.”

 

Vivi exclaimed, not catching the sarcasm.

 

“That would be a symptom I would have not predicted, but still, it would be incredible and-”

 

She stopped speaking when an empty flask rolled along the table to stop at her hand.

Arthur rubbed his hand against his lips, with a tired look at her.

 

“Happy?”

 

She smiled bright.

  
“Yeah!”

 

He stuck his tongue out, not only to mock her.

 

“Urgh...” He coughed a little, clearly displeased. “It tasted awful.”

 

“It was blood.”

 

“Animal blood. I don't want to know what animal either.” He stood grumpily, and waved his hand. “I'm going to eat something, maybe I can forget it like that.”

 

She blinked, for Lewis had seemed to finish making the dishes. And while they had argued, he had made some food in a matter of minutes. There was a sandwich on the counter, something he tended to make for Arthur. And indeed, the blond was fast to snatch it, fast to open his mouth to bite a good chunk of it.

He bit air.

His golden eyes blinked multiple times, while his hand still was where the sandwich had been. It took him a minute to realize that Vivi had stolen it in a second, to prevent him of tasting it.

 

“V-viv?!”

 

She rose a finger at him, to warn.

 

“You won't eat! It could mess with the potion!”

 

Lewis tensed and got ready for the fight that was to ensue. He had seen it before, and he knew that this time he wouldn't be able to offer more food to calm things down.

Arthur hissed like a cat.

 

“Give that back! I don't care about the potion, I drank it, I eat! Stop messing with me!

 

“I'm NOT messing with you! Arty, you don't need to eat! Your body doesn't use the nutrients like a normal person!”

 

“Are you calling me abnormal?!”

 

“I'm calling you vampire! Something obvious! You are wasting food!”

 

He gasped, for she bit off half of the sandwich, as if to prove a point and mock him.

He yelled and leaned down, to get ready to bolt at her.

 

“You don't need it either! You ate all the pantry already! You glutton!”

 

He lunged at her.

She waved her scarf and dodged him easily, like a matador. He had to slam his feet to turn around after missing her.

Lewis sighed again, he kept his eyes on the counter. He refused to look behind him. He could hear the swings of claw that Arthur was making, and her fast steps around the table.

She eventually ran out the kitchen door.

 

“Come back here you thief!”

 

“I'm not a thief! I'm human! And humans eat!”

 

“Don't you dare bite again or I'll-!” He saw her bite again, as she ran ahead. “You damn-! I'm locking you in the dungeon, in that cell with the tunnel! And you'll have to walk back all the way! Then I'll have some fucking peace!”

 

“And how are you going to do that?! Lewis has the keys! And as if he would let you!”

 

“Then, I'll stuff you into an armor! Those things are heavy as fuck, then you couldn't run!”

 

“Not if I stuff you first!”

 

“We're equal now in strength! Don't make me try! Just give me that fucking sandwich!”

 

“Never!”

 

Vivi ignored completely every vampire she left baffled while she ran through the throne room.

Even a winged one that had just jumped down a window.

Chloe blinked as the bluenette flew like wind away. And seconds after, a blond dashed fast towards her, shaking a clawed fist.

She stood there, more baffled than the deadbeats, who just shrugged it off like if it was a dayly occurrence.

 

“Every day, it gets weirder.”

 

Somehow. And she didn't know if in a good way, considering she liked weird things.

She looked up when Lewis approached her slowly, with a tired smile.

 

“Hello, Chloe.”

 

She rose a nail, and pointed over her shoulder.

 

“Is that your other friend that you told me about? The true actual dangerous one?”

 

She had visited after that attack, after the rebels left.

It had not been easy to explain how he got rid of them. Thanks to Vivi, even if she had been the original cause of the attack.

 

“...Yes.”

 

Chloe crossed her wings, with a lean of head.

  
“I see now how she gave you all those problems… I'm surprised you survived.”

 

She was really fast, more than a vampire. And by the way she bit that sandwich, she could be one.

He nodded, with a glint in his eyes.

 

“I'm still wrapping my mind around it too...”

 

Chloe grew serious, suddenly.

 

“Lewis...” The tall lord blinked down at her, for her eyes gave him a dark look. “Are you sure she is completely at your side?”

 

He frowned, with a sad look. There was infinite trust in his gaze.

 

“I believe it with all my heart.”

 

Chloe nodded, but one of her wings pointed subtly.

 

“I know well my instincts.” Lewis saw what was making her nervous. “And the way those eyes look… I have seen it before. I don't like it, so be careful.”

 

Magenta eyes met with red.

Mr. E. was looking at both lords with an intense look.

He never stopped looking at them both, not as they discussed more politics. He kept a close eye, he heard every word, making sure he did not hear anything harmful for Vivi. And possibly, useful information of another clan.

He hated them all, wings or not.

Chloe was smart enough to not speak more than needed. She was only here to peek after all. She felt menaced with the two new guests around. Those blue eyes could be subtle, but there was the same apathy in them. Part of her was not at ease anymore in the castle. Lewis gave them too much freedom, to them, rebels at heart.

She left, with one last warning, that Lewis knew was truth.

 

“Don't let your heart cloud your mind. Be alert. Of yourself, and them. We're different, in so many ways.”

 

“Maybe we are. I know I'm walking on thin ice.” He turned around, to follow those two. “But I must move ahead. Not back.”

 

Mr. E. only left the room when those black wings rose and flied away.

 

* * *

 

They really were sometimes like cats.

They did not like water very much. They bathed carefully, when they had time to spare. Lewis used gloves to make the dishes, to prevent himself of touching the water too much. They used hoods while it rained.

She knew why. Water affected vampires. Not in a harmful way, but it did leave them dazed, and vulnerable. In a way a human would be if too many beers had been taken. Its effects were different from vampire to vampire, depending on age, strength and mind. It was something that as well could not be measured yet, given that servants were not equal to their masters.

But here…

Well, here, she was finding blocks in progress too.

Lewis had agreed to tests a few things. He had let her try to cut his huge nails, he had let her measure the difference between his big fangs and Arthur's, he had tested that substance to see if his skin returned to normal.

He was, overall, very compliant and caring. But when the matter of water was brought up, he closed in. He seemed to grow nervous, and no matter how many times she asked or argued, he refused politely every time. He always found a way to sneak out of the conversation, finding tasks to attend, or changing the subject into something of her interest, being food or a nice view on a tower, like the sunset.

It was only water. She did not see what made him so nervous about it. He was a lord, he wouldn't hurt with it.

Sure, he wouldn't be able to think so much about his duties, but that was a good thing, because he was always worried about everything.

If he did not want to stand in the rain by own will… She would make it rain.

What could possibly go wrong?

 

* * *

 

 

“Bring those carts to the storage, between the metal we have there, we need that hay for the next months. The horses will need food.”

 

Blue eyes watched from above, carefully.

Lewis was below, in between the servants, pointing and commanding politely, making order in between the multiple carts that came from the villages and farms.

He was certainly a good leader. But he worried too much. There was no need for such vigilance. All the deadbeats knew what to do, his orders were obvious, and only given out of reassurance.

 

“Careful with those boxes! The flasks inside are fragile!”

 

Vivi rolled her eyes above.

Indeed he was overprotective.

Her gaze moved sideways, slowly. She then looked down again. She was directly above him, on a tall wall. He was standing near the storage doors', oblivious of her.

Her hands moved. Onto a bucket.

Arthur had been holding a list, he had been standing nearby, counting boxes, making sure everything was like it should. He always checked that every command was brought from the settlements.

He was focused… Until there was a noise that always startled him.

Water.

He bounced slightly, when he heard the unmistakable splash against the ground. Strong enough to not be rain. Still, he instinctively looked up, to check if it rained.

It was not raining.

He finally looked sideways.

All were frozen. Servants, vampires.

Even Lewis.

Those magenta eyes blinked. Then they looked down slowly, at his own robes. Before he began to see a little foggy, he was able to see he was soaked wet.

 

“W-wha...”

 

He began to shiver.

Arthur yelped and bolted forward when Lewis began to step groggily. He grabbed him with the help of some guards, because he had to lean against a wall, dizzy.

Arthur was the first to glare up, while Lewis was mumbling somewhat dazed. His golden eyes caught a glimpse of a blue scarf, and something dashing away.

He growled.

 

“Viv...”

 

Lewis was not hurt in any way. But he was indeed out of his mind now.

As a strong lord, he had not crumbled down to the ground. But his mind was not itself.

He began to chuckle, by hearing that name.

 

“Vivi...” Arthur winced when those chuckles turned into sad mumbles. “Where's Vivi?”

 

“Her? She just threw you-”

 

Lewis pushed them all gently off, tired of them holding him up. Arthur stood poker faced, because Lewis began to look all around, like if he had lost something very important.

He was able to keep mumbling between his drunk steps.

 

“W-where is she?”

 

Between the daze of thinking she had thrown the water, he could only think now of her name.

He could only think of how she was away from him, of how she had been against him, how she would have stabbed him with that sword.

He had the dazed thoughts of how she may have thrown this water to show she did not like him anymore.

  
“W-why did she-?” Arthur wanted to facepalm as the tall and imposing vampire held his hands like a lost child. “H-has she left? Is she leaving?! I don't w-want her to leave! I- I w-wouldn't bite her! I wouldn't harm her! I swear I would not! I- I-!”

 

Arthur neared him, to try to pull at him and take him nearer to the arcs, to possibly sit and dry below the sun.

 

“Lewis, calm down, she is just a brat. She is around. Just sit, and-”

 

“N-no.” Those magenta eyes teared up slightly. All deadbeats had to step away as he yelled. “W-where is she?! I- I-!”

 

“Lew!”

 

Arthur glared, for she finally appeared out a door, which led up to the walls above. She ran towards Lewis, panting.

  
“Lew, are you ok? I just-”

 

She could not end.

She blinked and huffed, because two strong arms dashed and pulled at her strongly, to slam her against his chest. She blinked more as Lewis buried his face onto her shoulder, and began to sob.

  
“Vivi! P-please don't leave! I've missed you! I need you! I- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I- I wouldn't bite! I won't bite! I-!”

 

Arthur growled at her, with an angry wave of hand.

  
“Viv, look what you've done! Are you fucking happy?! Why the fuck-?!”

“Sorry, Art! I just wanted to-!”

 

“D-don't yell at her!”

 

Arthur frowned and huffed with exasperation, because Lewis mumbled onto her scarf, to scold him.

Vivi was smiling sheepishly and apologetically, because Lewis was squishing her like she was going to vanish into air.

 

“D-don't leave. Please, please, please, ple-”

 

“I won't, Lewlew.” She hugged him, noting how he relaxed slightly, only slightly. “I'm not going anywhere.”

 

His answer was a sad mumble. He brushed more his head against her, not caring of being stared. Not that he could register that into his brain.

Being like this, he couldn't avoid letting out his worst fears. He knew himself that he would never hurt her, deep inside. But he had been deadly afraid of being like this, of being dazed before her eyes.

He had said so many times she should leave. But he did not want that in reality.

That's why he was startled when another voice spoke up.

 

“Get your hands off her.”

 

Vivi tensed and frowned deeply, hearing Mr. E.

But it was Lewis who reacted angrily this time. The vampire stopped burying his face against her scarf, and as the mage approached, he showed his fangs in a hiss. Arthur sweated nervously, because Lewis dared to pull Vivi closer in a protective hug, to growl at him.

Mr. E. did not react violently, because Vivi glared in warning to not do so. But he still did not take it kindly.

Vivi was the first to argue.

  
“Let him be. I was the one to throw-”

 

“I don't care about your foolish actions.” The whip was always there, at hand. “It is his reactions what I'm worried about. He's out of it.”

 

She yelled back.

  
“For. My. Fault!”

 

Arthur, luckily, was the one to address this carefully. He neared Lewis, and grasped one of his arms, to begin to pull gently.

 

“Y-yes, it was you Viv. B-but you know, he better go grab a towel. It's f-fine. Come on Lewis, let go.”

 

Arthur almost tripped back when Lewis pushed him off easily with a nudge of shoulder.

 

“No.” Vivi sighed tiredly when he squished her closer. “I'm not letting go.”

 

This was not part of her plan…

She did not think of her mentor either.

 

“Oh, you are!” Mr. E. grabbed her from behind, and began to pull back. “This very instant!”

 

Another grumpy hiss, even if he did not lash at the man with his claws.

Just in case, Arthur grabbed one of Lewis' arms, and tried to help the mage before things could escalate.

 

“Come on, dude! You are soaking her too!”

 

Both blond and mage were pulling at her and the tall vampire. But Lewis' grip did not move an inch.

Before the vampire could fall into his instincts or react aggressively, Vivi spoke up, fed up.

 

“Art, Mr. E., stop already!”

 

Both did. They stepped back when she swatted at them both, with a big pout and huff.

They watched baffled as she grabbed closer to herself the tall vampire, and began to nudge him away. Her words were firm, to dare them to argue against them.

 

“I began this mess. So I'm going to fix it!” She glared intensely at those red eyes. And then, she looked with care at those magenta ones, with a bright smile. “Come on, Lewlew. I'm sorry, let's go near a fireplace, shall we?”

 

Lewis nodded with a sad smile. He held close to her as she led back inside, while she spoke caring words.

 

“Look at that…” She brushed his face with her hand, gently. “I've messed up your hair. I'm such a careless idiot. Don't worry, it's alright, I'm here to make it alright.”

 

Gone was her interest in the symptoms he would suffer.

They lost sight of both, gone inside.

Everyone stood there, not moving.

Not until Mr. E. moved his head to glare at the blond. As If he was at fault.

Every servant and vampire moved away and returned to their tasks, to avoid being in between the two.

Arthur just rose his arm and shrugged, to give the man a baffled look.

  
“What? Don't look at me! What did I do?! I'm not at fault here!”

 

Mr. E. opened his mouth. He tried to find any words to blame him and Lewis. But in the end, he found none. So he just scoffed and pulled at his coat arrogantly, to walk away with his head high.

Arthur just let out a puff of air, tired to no end.

 

* * *

 

She learned from her mistakes.

Only slightly.

She was sorry about throwing water on him. She was.

But by seeing Lewis like that, she was even more determined to see an end to his disease. She wanted him free of those effects, of his fear. Deep in her heart, there was a conviction that he should heal, be alright. And she could not accept that this curse was forever to stay. Part of him now. There was no miracle. There was no way to bring him “alive” again. His skin would forever be cold without blood, but she wanted that to change.

She would never dare to do something to him without asking first now. She would never. And luckily, Lewis never showed anger or distrust to her. He recovered from that water in just a matter of minutes, and he was not even angry. He just asked her to be less energetic about it. He told her he would comply to her wonder, if she only was calm about it.

She would be.

That did not mean she was not as intense.

Lewis sighed, seeing her grasp a torch tightly.

 

“I really admire your change, Lew.” He wasn't intimidated at all by the fire, while she stood close with it. “No vampire has shown this resistance to it before. None. But you. If you were...”

 

She opened her mouth multiple times, with a frown. The words were not easy to say, she averted her eyes to the light of the fire.

 

“If you were… You know, different, evil, like others… We all could consider ourselves doomed.”

 

Fire was one of their most treasured weapons. Their hope of survival, of freedom. He could easily fight it. But he didn't, not to submit them at least.

She smiled up at him, with wonder, care and adoration. Her voice was full of fascination.

 

“We really didn't know about you and your traits until we were able to go through to this land.”

 

Lewis took a deep breath.

 

“You know I have no interest in war. I merely protected my new home. I would never siege you all, even if I had the means.”

 

She laughed, with a caring smile.

 

“You haven't changed inside.” Those blues eyes closed, with a warm expression. “Even if you think so.”

 

She ignored the look he gave her, to argue about those words.

She just focused again.

 

“That's why I'm going to prove it to you. I'll help you battle this curse.”

 

“It can't be battled. It's not something you can siege or argue with.”

 

“Yet...” She neared the torch, slowly. So slowly he could move away. “The facts are able to be seen. Clear as light.”

 

He frowned as the flames licked his right hand. The fire tangled around his nails, yet they did not affect him, only slightly. It would take minutes for him to feel the burn, if it kept being there.

Vivi had now that fascination in her eyes, mixed with the hurt.

 

“You suffer it. You change for it. You vampires just decide to embrace it, like it's fate.”

 

“It is fate, Vivi. It is not a choice. It has existed for centuries or more. Don't you think that by now we would have found a way?”

 

She huffed, and looked at him with pride.

 

“You all just accept it with time! Look at that friend of yours! How much she likes those black wings! No vampire wants to go back once strong enough! You all surrender, and you could be the very first lord to see us as equal! We must try, not accept!”

 

He decided to just give up arguing. He sighed and let her have her way.

She moved the fire gently along his hand, seeing carefully how his skin adapted to the heat, temporarily. Something amazing, given that all vampires were extremely weak against light.

As they both spoke below the moonlight in the courtyard, two others kept their distance.

Golden eyes were fixed on his mare, near the stables. He was smiling, content, even if there was another one near him. One who had a look full of apprehension, of suspicion. Mr. E. was tending his white horse as well, but his eyes never left the couple in the distance of the courtyard.

Arthur eventually grew tired of all that staring and hate. After having been silent, he decided to speak and dare to voice his thoughts to the intimidating man.

 

“Give them some space already...”

 

Those red eyes finally looked away from her and those sharp claws.

He glared at Arthur, with less anger than he had for Lewis. He had been ignoring the blond, who had been at the stables first. He spoke slowly, proudly.

 

“What makes you think I will have the same foolish trust as her?”

 

Arthur dared to raise his gaze. He gave the man a mocking lean of head, tiredly.

He was tired of everything. Not only for the fact he had not fed, as she had asked.

 

“I don't know. Fucking seeing that even drunk like that, he won't even think of harming her? She threw a damn bucket of water onto him, and all he thinks of, is hugging her.”

 

Mr. E. hated that Arthur was right.

He hated his own memories. That everything was true. He saw care in those magenta eyes. But he also remembered those sharp eyes looking down with hunger, with possessiveness, pride.

Those claws could be gentle, but also deadly.

The mage scoffed again, only having weariness.

 

“Water does not the same as hunger.” He pointed at Lewis and Vivi, for Arthur to look at. “You need to hunt. And believe me, I can only grow weary of you all. Look at your lord, Arthur. And tell me, what do you see.”

 

Arthur leaned his head.

He saw Vivi waving the torch around, while Lewis smiled sheepishly, finally moving his claw away, because it was beginning to burn his skin, not enough to hurt.

 

“Him being silly. Her being a lunatic as always. The two being the same dorks?”

 

Mr. E. gave him a scolding glance. His words were sharp, and thoughtful.

 

“I see a vampire, and a human. I see fire, near his skin. Fire, Arthur, something that should turn you all into ashes. Were he to lose control, those flames would do nothing to protect her. His control is what has allowed her to win before. But if he wishes so, or the disease, her magic would not slay him, he would not halt to take her down. You all are a risk, an accident waiting to happen. She would be prey. And she does not realize it, or she does not want to. She should have a weapon at all moments near you both.”

 

Arthur had stopped listening long ago.

His golden eyes were fixed on that fire. On the two.

His mind did not react instantly to the small trembling on his skin. He did not understand the cold that flowed through his veins suddenly. It took him a minute to see the red in his vision.

It took him time to see what was happening. The whispers in his mind were not spoken in a tongue anyone could understand. Only the disease could translate it, slowly, for his instincts to bear. Only it could understand the presence of a human, with fire, near his sire.

Fire. Something he had yet to inherit from Lewis to resist and fight. Something that could still kill him, so easily, like any living being.

Mr. E. stopped talking when he heard a gag behind him. He turned just in time to see Arthur clinging onto his mare, suddenly shaking and panting.

Those red eyes opened wide, seeing that pale skin, hearing how the rest of horses but that mare cowered. He watched as Arthur cringed more with each second, how his mare had to move away as those nails scratched her accidentally, when he tried to keep himself on feet.

Arthur gasped and slumped onto a nearby cart, with troubled breaths.

In between his fogginess, he saw that man there. He heard that pulse, he could smell the human.

The words slipped out his lips, desperate, brushing his sharper fangs when they were let out.

 

“L-leave-”

 

The cold took over. And he wasn't able to think no more.

The mage stared with an unnerved look how the young vampire fainted. No one but him saw, given they were near the stables, standing between carts.

He only saw something he had seen before. But different.

He had seen this, once. He had been forced to see. Maybe more gracefully, more calmly. He had seen what it brought.

But now, he saw a being that was falling for it less willfully. More painfully.

He wanted to see a vampire. He only saw Arthur. Shaking, trembling, weak, with an expression of fear on his features. Just like the night he found him, hidden in that dark basement. There was also no arm, there were the scars of his fate, his change. Non willful, sudden. He could not see an evil creature he wished to see.

It took him a minute to leave behind his hate.

 

“Lewis!”

 

Lewis stopped looking at her with adoration, for he heard that call, with a tone he had not heard in that voice since years ago.

Worry.

Vivi frowned, as so did Lewis.

Both finally saw Mr. E. crouching and calling besides a figure on the ground, that he was trying to lift up.

Lewis was the first to bolt. His eyes were the ones to fill with recognition and horror. While Vivi stood, there, confused and worried.

It took her multiple minutes to understand. To guess what was happening.

When she finally stepped close to Arthur, Lewis had already picked him up. It was the silence Lewis gave her what made her see. It was the worried and fearful glances those magenta eyes gave her which made her think.

The tall lord hurried away, making sure to not answer her worried questions. He wasn't able to speak or say word as she spoke. He avoided her, deadly afraid of what Arthur was beginning to do.

Something dreadful, that he never had wanted her to see.

Red eyes watched, while she did. More fearfully than he did, more shaken.

The torch she had been holding was dropped.

She knew well. But she had not thought of it.

Not with them.

 

* * *

 

 

When Lewis gave his word, he always intended to keep it.

She barely saw him for a week and a half, since Arthur fainted.

She was met with silence. Every time she saw him get out of those chambers of his. When he did, he looked extremely miserable, dreadful, scared, ashamed.

He barely spoke. And when he was cornered by her, and her questions out of worry…

He was firm.

 

“ _Stay out of this. For now, Vivi.”_

 

Those words. They had been said with care. With worry. But they still hurt.

Lewis hurried away, with his last word.

He didn't want her to see them like that, not in these moments. Not when Arthur would wake.

This was something the two of them could suffer. Something dangerous. But it was Arthur who did first near her. It was him who fell first into that sleep, for the first time since his new birth.

It would hurt. It would be something not easy to deal with, not only for her presence.

Lewis swore that she would be safe. And truthfully, she would not be safe when Arthur would wake.

It was shameful. It was horrible to have to admit the truth. But they were something that needed to be contained, indeed.

Lewis stayed inside those chambers for days. Not knowing when would he wake from that coffin, but he waited. He ignored every knock. The door was heavily locked from inside. When Arthur waked up, he would try to feed from living prey, and she should not be nearby.

There were many barrels of blood in the chambers, for when that time came.

He did not want her to see this. He knew Arthur didn't too.

So he waited. To prevent anything from happening. To be there to halt the curse when it pulsed.

Outside, the days went by as painfully.

Vivi roamed the castle, arms crossed behind her.

She could not forget the pain in those golden eyes, which had been lidded when Lewis took him away into darkness. She could not forget the fear and resignation in magenta eyes.

There was dread. But mostly shame.

They hid from her. Something painful.

The days were long.

It took time.

Her chambers were not far from Lewis' ones. And where there had been silence, one night it was broken.

She rose her gaze from her hands when she heard a loud pained breath. There was silence again, but soon, there were scratches and growls. There were unintelligible curses. Something trashed, the sound of feet slamming down to stay firm. There was the sound of something being broken with a hit, clawing.

The growls were muffled. And soon, they went quiet.

What had been a tense silence, became sorrowful. She heard clearly pained sobs, faint.

There were words that she could not hear clearly. But she recognized Lewis' voice, answering one that sounded familiar, even if feral. The scared sound was too familiar for her.

She wanted to go. She wanted to be at their side. But she knew it would only hurt more.

She only obeyed Lewis.

 

* * *

 

 

They came out in the end.

The three met in the kitchen, unable to avoid each other for longer.

She had been there, first. Lewis used to be the one waiting with a plate of food, but not this time.

He entered slowly, with a tired look on his face. He was only able to give her a faint smile, not quite knowing what to say. But the gratitude for her patience was obvious.

Blue eyes watched carefully how Lewis was walking slowly in. Because he was leading, waiting for the other.

Arthur took his time to follow.

The blond walked in with tired steps, for real tiredness. His eyes looked up into the room, but when he saw her there, he quickly looked to the ground. He was white, and clearly weak. It did not help that he was looking at everything like if he was not supposed to be around.

Vivi soon realized it was best to not stare at the nails that had grown bigger, nor how they seemed to sink more into his fingers, covering them slightly.

Arthur sat slowly onto a chair, with not word said. Lewis said nothing too, he just hurried to make some food.

It was silent for a while. None of the two vampires was daring to say anything to her, nor look her in the eye.

It was Vivi who looked at them. And she could not keep her thoughts for more time.

 

“Arty. Have you fed?”

 

Arthur was startled by that question, he jolted a little on the chair, and he had trouble looking at her.

He soon registered that she said those words with kindness.

 

“F-fed?” She nodded. She only had eyes for how pale he was, and how shaken his skin looked. “I- I- did. A-a little. O-only a little. I-”

 

Arthur shut up.

He did not know if to say he did not feed, or if he did. Both options seemed wrong. He felt wrong, all of him.

He did feed. But only enough to keep going, to wake and be stable. To not prey. To be sane, human.

Vivi hated how Lewis just bowed his head, and refused to say word. His hands trembled onto the plates he was using.

She could see, the shame. The fear. They were not accepting. They were not surrendering. They were fighting something out of their control. They barely could do something about it.

And she was only making it seem like it should be seen as wrong. Something to erase.

She was wrong.

 

* * *

 

She could not change things.

But she could make them easier.

Vivi stood proudly, in between servants. She had her head high, as she stood in the queue, waiting for her turn.

From the other side of the courtyard, red eyes were scolding her, with exasperation. But he was not stopping her.

She smiled and took one step closer to the stand where a human deadbeat was taking blood.

Almost her turn to donate blood.

The vivi from not long ago would curse at her for doing such thing. She knew.

But she had changed. For the best.

It would do nothing to deny the hunger, to battle it. This needed to be helped, to be treated carefully, to be amended.

With blood, maybe they were more healthy, and she could see how to find a way, less painfully. She would focus on how to prevent the worst of the change.

It was almost going to be her turn. But somebody grabbed her and stopped her.

It was not Mr. E.

She pouted and looked up. Lewis was looking down at her, with a disapproving look.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She raised an eyebrow.

  
“What do you think?”

 

He growled, not menacingly. He whispered and pulled her away from the queue, gently.

 

“You don't need to do that, Vivi.”

 

She crossed her arms.

 

“And what about your people? Am I different?”

 

Lewis wanted to yell, but he didn't. He spoke gently, carefully.

 

“It is only a guideline. I wouldn't force anyone that did not wish to do so. They do so by will, because it's best for all. They get something in return.”

 

There were servings of food near the stand. And it was truth that vampires helped them all. Being it in the castle or in the towns. Not only here was where today all gave blood.

Vivi swatted his claw off, to scold him.

 

“If they can, I can too! It is my right, isn't it?! I live here now!”

 

“I-it is n-not a right! You don't-”

 

“Dude, if you could not stop me, what makes you think you will stop her?”

 

Lewis gasped, for a blond was now nearby, giving him the same questioning look as her.

 

“Arthur?! Not helping here! I thought you hated to drink blood!”

 

Vivi did not know if to laugh or throw something at Arthur when he shrugged and exclaimed.

  
“Hey, I DO hate to drink blood. I'm just saying that you won't stop her. Like, it is a fact. Believe me, I wouldn't drink her blood, not even for all the gold in the world.”

 

He envied her somewhat. He felt right when he gave blood to help Lewis, and he would not steal that chance from her. He wished he still could do it, instead of needing it.

Lewis focused his exasperation on Arthur. He turned to face him, to yell.

 

“What do you know?! You drink blood from barrels! And where will her blood end?! In a barrel! Mixed with all, god knows where! What if you take a glass, huh?! It could be hers!”

 

“If that's the case, I will know. I could distinguish that stench of her anywhere, always using herbs and her books.”

 

“Her blood, Arthur, her blood! Not her scent and what she has around! You don't know how her blood smells!”

 

“Mmmm, actually…” Arthur leaned his head to look behind Lewis, with a small mocking snort. “Maybe I do now?”

 

Lewis blinked. He looked sideways. There was a Vivi missing at his side.

He yelped and bounced, because there she was, just now finishing wrapping a bandage around her wrist. There was her blood, taken into a flask.

She laughed loudly, while Lewis just buried his face on his hands and sobbed. Arthur just shrugged, and went towards the forge as if nothing.

He did not like it either, but she could do as she wished. She was free. And very stubborn to help them. She cared too much, that was a fact.

Little could they do about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I approach the final arc.


	53. Follow those steps

The fields were green and vast.

It looked like they could have no end, no matter how much the two horses kicked and ran. They passed by one village, yet they had more land ahead.

No that they had to go anywhere.

Magenta, blue and golden eyes stared at the sunset ahead. Lewis pulled gently at the reigns of his black steed, while Vivi held tight behind him. Besides them, Arthur did not need to even pull at his mare for her to stop.

The two horses halted near a small lake, a patch of forest, a nice view. The three got down slowly, without hurry. Lewis turned around and outstretched a claw to help her, but he soon found out she had jumped down already. She was already walking happily towards a big fallen log, to sit down.

Arthur shared the knowing smile Lewis gave him, and then they grabbed what they took from the castle. Lewis took some small bags tied up to the saddle of his steed, while Arthur walked ahead with a rod.

The three sat silently on the log, pretending to spend a day outside. Far from the politics they had to hear, far from others, far from any worry.

No, the worries always found them. No matter how much they seemed to enjoy this view, or how much the smiles shined on their faces. There was worry, always there.

Even then, they tried to live with it.

 

“It is really peaceful in here...”

 

Lewis closed his eyes, hearing her voice. With that trace of trust, of truth.

Here, no one was oppressed. There was no war between races. Rarely any vampire had the need to hunt. The rebels were far, and loners and outsiders were controlled.

Still, this was something that only he saw, that only he allowed. Outside, things were still bloody and lethal. Harsh, given that lands were ruled with an iron fist.

 

“But far from perfect.”

 

She looked up sideways to him. Her smile faltered slightly, but her words did not.

 

“It's all you can do, Lew. You do a great job. You should know… I'm proud of you.” She leaned backwards a little. Her eyes watched the horizon again, with a nostalgic look. “You know, it never crossed my mind something like this could happen. Years ago, when I thought one of us could fall, dead or with this disease, it never appeared in my mind like this. I always imagined something much more… Dreadful. Yet here we are. I have to say I did never expect this, when I lost you both.”

 

Arthur snorted nearby.

 

“We're hard to kill, I guess. You won't have it so easy to get rid of these two vampires.”

 

She grinned, slightly joking. Only slightly.

 

“Do you want to go for a swim in the lake, Art?”

 

He shut up.

She sighed, shaking her head.

 

“A shame you don't appreciate the water as I do. It's a really nice view.” She exclaimed, with fascination. “I could be here forever.”

 

Lewis was far less joyful. He had a grim look in his eyes, even if he was smiling a little.

The words just slipped out of his lips, eventually, without much thought. Something he always pondered about.

 

“You won't go back?”

 

Vivi lost her smile. She frowned up at him, seeing that he was finally looking her down, with seriousness. With something she could not quite point out. Anxiousness and wonder.

She let the words slowly, very carefully.

 

“Lewis, I'm not going back. Nowhere, not without you. When I came that night through that dungeon and into that throne room, when I saw you there, I made my mind already about deserting. I'm not going to fight and aid something that could end you. I'll only fight for what I care for.”

 

“Tome tomb was our home. There are people there that need you. It is a reality that vampires siege humanity, Vivi. I'm an exception. You belong there.”

 

“And you too.” Lewis blinked, for Vivi's tone was suddenly more strong. “I have my mentor with me here, the only one I care for, other than you two. But you, Lewis, you… You left them there.”

 

Arthur had grown tense. His eyes were fixed before on his rod, but now, he could not avoid looking sideways, nervously.

Indeed, Lewis was more tense, slightly unnerved. He soon began to fidget, and then he looked away with a snarl, unable to deny it.

 

“I had to leave them.”

 

His family, his parents and sisters. Not by blood, but still as loved.

Vivi opened her mouth to retort, but it took her a minute to manage to say what she wished to do so days ago.

 

“Have you not thought… About going back to them? About taking them with you?”

 

He had done so. Too many times.

He affirmed, with no emotion in his voice. He pulled from inside his coldness, to grow strong against the pain.

 

“I wish I could, Vivi. But you know I fear. I feared what you two would think of me, I hate to reveal myself. And even if they could prove understanding as you, there's something out of my control. Something you know quite well.”

 

He was a vampire.

Arthur whispered the facts when the other two could not.

 

“Tome tomb is a sanctuary. A last stand, where humans feel safe. People rarely want to leave it, and we… have no chance of going in. Not without scars or being corpses at least.”

 

Arthur had no intention of going back himself. He had no family there. Only Vivi made him wish to return long ago.

It was Lewis who hurt more with his change.

Yet…

 

“It is better like that.”

 

Golden and blue eyes looked sadly when Lewis smiled bright. His eyes shined warmly with the sunset, as he chuckled a little.

 

“Tome tomb is safe of vampires. They are safe, nothing would dare siege that last fortress. If they are alright, and you two are, I don't want anything else. Things are as they should be, as much as they can be.”

 

The tall vampire huffed, because Vivi hugged him fiercely, tired of his resignation.

While the three sat near the lake, one figure stood besides a tree in the distance.

His white horse ate grass nearby on the field, while he watched calmly. His red eyes had no hate, only sorrow.

He too had seen that Lewis was not a beast. He still was weary, but at least, he forgave his fate.

Things were not always able to be controlled.

His head rose, to look at a flower blooming from the tree trunk. His hand grasped it, and he gently unplucked it.

He stared at it, intently.

This was nothing like his young days. He still remembers his steps between flowers, following one. So different from him, so similar at the same time. Sharing the same disease as Lewis.

That beast was much more arrogant and lethal. Much more disgusting in her actions.

He ripped the flower in half. He smiled tiredly and looked at the three again.

None of them were aware of him jumping onto his horse, to leave towards the castle again.

He left them be, without vigilance.

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes looked nervously around her.

Her steps were slow, calculated. She was careful to not brush her long wings with the sharp walls and stalactites, because they flapped nervously.

The tunnels leading to that huge cavern always made her feel claustrophobic.

But she had to go there.

Chloe finally stepped out of the right tunnel. Her wings outstretched more calmly, with more space.

Still, she felt slightly nervous.

Not for the dark. It was something natural for her. Not for the spikes, where she and her clan had fought someone that was a friend now. Not for the humidity or stagnant air.

For her.

Chloe shivered as that big shadow finally turned around. Her sharp red eyes glinted in between those spikes, and without them, she had seemed to be one more.

Shiromori crossed her arms below her ancient tunic, with a calm stance. She had been waiting.

Her voice, even if soft, managed to strike deep into the mind of the younger vampire.

  
“How are things been going in these lands?”

 

Chloe had been the oldest in these regions for a long time. But the world was huge, vast, and the world she knew was nothing compared to the lands Shiromori had set foot on.

Rarely did the ancient vampire visit these lands to know of the clans living here. But she did now, because she was interested in something.

Her new fledgling.

 

“T-things have gone...” Chloe began to rub her long sleeves, rightfully nervous before the eyes of Shiromori. “Things… Could be better, my lord.”

 

Shiromori rose an eyebrow.

Chloe shivered more when the tall vampire approached, slowly.

Her tone became more questioning.

 

“How is my sired doing? I trust you did as I asked, child.”

 

That was what worried her more. Not that humans battled and struggled. Not that clans could have fallen.

Him.

Her new puppet. One that had managed to survive her gift, her blood. The second one to manage. The other one who did was long gone, with the centuries. Before death, he did manage to rise more of her bloodline. But far more weak, far less powerful like her. Lesser beings. And even if she still checked on them, they were few, and too dispersed in the world for her to guide. Time could be not measured by her anymore.

He was an interesting subject for her. Something that made her boring existence much more entertaining, again.

Chloe knew. She knew that Shiromori was passive. A loner, but an extraordinary one. One that could bend the will of other clans, with her own, with her ancient existence. She knew that she did not bother with other vampires, that she was a harsh sire.

That's why she forced her to keep an eye on her new fledgling.

 

“Y-yes, yes I did.” Chloe stuttered, even if strong and old, intimidated by the other. “I checked on him, as you asked. He is alive, he is well. He has found a land, as you instructed him the first days of change.”

 

Shiro leaned her head, with a frown.

 

“Then, what could have gone better, you say?”

 

“Well...” She waved her sleeve, trying to explain without much detail. “It seems that he… Has killed another lord, you see. S-something that has displeased others. And then, then, well, the humans saw that as a chance, and there was this big attack. Which, don't worry, he was able to resist! B-but-”

 

“My, following the steps of his bringer, isn’t he?”

 

Chloe tensed, for Shiromori leaned her cheek on her huge claw, with a laugh.

She had been known for killing her brothers, for stepping up in the line.

Her big fangs showed as she spoke, with a suggestive tone.

  
“You did your part, Chloe.” The winged vampire relaxed somewhat, for the tall vampire stepped away, to leave. “I'll take it from here, seeing he has outlived his firsts days.”

 

She left through the tunnel, finally deciding to head for his land.

The next words were menacing, and Chloe heard them clearly.

 

“Though… It seems there are some behaviors we might have to correct. Humans should not be allowed such mercy and delusive freedom. He should know better and learn.”

 

This was going to be entertaining.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the cave is like a meeting point.  
> (I just imagined vampires in an office... Lol, somebody take this coffee away from me please.)
> 
> Now that she knows he is alive and worthy of existing...


	54. A cold greeting

The morning was calm.

The sun was like the moonlight for vampires. For younger ones, something to respect and seek refuge from. A signal for them to rest, like any human would under the night sky.

His people did not fear it. Not when they did not fear the fire, something much more dreadful. For them, it was something to respect, but not fear.

Their land was always blooming with life. Tainted or not. Any vampire or human was free to roam the vast fields, green under the light.

It was a view to be admired.

Her blue eyes gazed calmly, with no second thoughts. Her hand did not shiver as it brushed those sharp nails, which tangled gently around her softer fingers. She was not unnerved by his presence at her side.

With time, she had let go of her past. There was no hate for him or any of his people. No matter their state.

Her blue eyes looked subtly to a side, to gaze at his.

Lewis was looking ahead, at the far distance. There was a warm smile on his lips as they both sat side to side, on the edge of the biggest tower. Where once they plotted their freedom.

Vivi smiled more brightly, loving to see him like this. Full of emotion, with no worries. With no trace of his sickness. Human. His heart was beating more quickly at her side. Her hold on his hand was able to warm his skin, and make it less cold.

His expression was one of peace, of no hesitation. Of care, and empty of regret anymore.

They had no worries, for a while.

Time always proved to be something troublesome.

Vivi blinked, for Lewis suddenly tensed. He frowned slowly, his eyes sharpened, while he seemed to fix his gaze in the far distance. She felt how his claw shivered, and  moved subtly away from her hand. His frown, soon became a cold and subtle grimace.

 

“Lew? Something wrong?”

 

“Just when I thought things would be calm...”

 

She only understood slightly when she followed his eyes.

The distance was vast. One could see the fields below, the village so far away. And more far, the big forests, surrounding the horizon. There was a small road coming from in between them, a road merchants usually took from the towns near the border, towards the castle.

There were silhouettes there. It took her more time to see clearly, she had to squint her eyes while he saw with no effort.

There was a luxurious carriage, pulled by two horses. It was covered in white and red silk, with a tent that shadowed a figure inside. Like a noble. There were deadbeats escorting it, while it made way slowly, and without hurry.

Vivi spoke, curious as always.

 

“It really is a fancy way of transport." She leaned her head, to give him a questioning look. "Another known lord of yours?”

 

She had known that lords liked to have luxury and show their power around them. Lewis had always been humble, without such arrogance around his people.

Lewis stood slowly, with a darkened gaze. His whisper worried her.

 

“Sort of. Far worse.” She blinked as he left, suddenly less eager to talk. “I wish I didn't know her.”

 

By how hurriedly he walked down the stairs towards the lower walls, he was worried.

Vivi knew he had to attend politics. She knew it was necessary. Still, it was something dreadful. Something they all hated.

But no one hated it more than he himself.

Lewis took a deep breath, and headed towards the throne room.

His castle was calm now. And maybe it would keep being like that. But he knew there would be a sense of dread soon enough, that would flood every room and chamber. His deadbeats and officials still did not know what he knew. But soon enough, the guards at the walls would see that cart. Soon, all would know.

Far too late, of course.

She always loved to have the upper hand. To be the one to choose, to see first, and to speak up. She of course would have told the deadbeats at the border to let her through, with no allowance of sending a messenger back to the castle, to announce her arrival. Those two guards walking by her two bodyguards and her carriage were only there for her word.

She would be here in a matter of hours.

He really did not look forward to it. He hoped this would take years to be a thing.

She left him, just after introducing him to the disease for a week. She left him to his luck, just with the vigilance of Chloe. She only gave him a direction, an idea, a command. Survive.

He expected her to return much more late, given how much she lived, how much vampires went through. Vampires changed slowly, but he was an exception it seemed. His blood was something she had interest in.

She chose. Not him. As always.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur fidgeted nervously.

In a matter of minutes, he had caught up to Lewis' sudden nervousness and anxiousness, much like his officials. And in a matter of hours, all was set, many guards were awaiting by the gates.

Like the two of them.

The blond coughed, and leaned to mutter something at the taller vampire, with an eyebrow raised.

 

“Something I should know about her? Or are you going to save me the details again?”

 

Lewis never said much of those horrible moments as a new born. He did not explain much of his sire either. Only how cold she could be, how firm and arrogant, even if sweet.

Arthur could see that by just looking at the carriage that was halting by the gates. There were flowers around it, silk decorations. And the shadow inside was sitting in an elegant manner, like a queen. Hands onto her lap, as her weight rested on her legs.

Neither liked it. Arthur could not hate more than Lewis did, even if he thought he did.

 

“Nothing more you need to know, for now. I've told you pretty much all. Other things, they are not worth it.” He whispered, so low, that no human heard him. “Just be sure to stay quiet, no comments, Arthur. She has good hearing. More sharp than us.”

 

How he knew? Better not tell. His first moments as a vampire were something he'd rather forget.

Arthur took a deep breath and stood more straight, with a frown.

He hated to see that vampire. The one Lewis found in that cave. But now… It was actually one to be respected. One he should not face. No matter how much Lewis told him about. No matter how he heard she was vile and cold.

She was an ally. And a queen, pretty much.

Lewis left Arthur's side and stepped ahead. For the carriage finally halted, by the stables.

All humans were keeping now their distance. They were keeping quiet. More than when another lord came. This was no normal guest. All was set to appear more harsh for humans, more strict.

Still, two did not know what all other deadbeats did.

Blue eyes watched, near the arcs from the servant's wing. Her figure leaned less firm, more laid back. She was worried, but she wasn't intimidated by that huge carriage, nor the two old looking bodyguards, dressed in white and red. She knew that guest was Lewis' sire, but not more than that.

She wasn't aware of how another one was looking darkly. She whispered, with that confidence of hers.

 

“I'll never get why he must receive these guys so grandly.”

 

She did not get it. But she accepted it, for Lewis' well being.

Red eyes watched, with no word. And soon, she caught up with the tension that had been growing in him since that cart neared the gates.

Vivi looked at Mr. E. and her eyes lost some brightness, when she saw that his were dark, unfocused, and at the same time piercing that carriage.

 

“Master?”

 

He hated that word. When it came with another meaning.

He ignored Vivi. He just kept looking, from the shadows. He looked while Lewis neared the carriage, and waited firmly for it to open. His red eyes narrowed. His mind said too many prayers, he prayed it would be just another lord, just another vampire. He prayed his memory was wrong, that his old age was playing tricks on him.

But no matter how much he prayed, the facts were there. That grand carriage, those flowers he had seen, the fact Lewis' spoke once of his sire, of ancient blood.

There was no mistaking the claw that came out slowly, to grasp calmly the one Lewis lent gracefully to help her down. There was no forgetting those long and ancient white and red robes.

Mr. E. froze, while a tall figure stepped out calmly. Her figure had always been tall, but it was more imposing when the tall vampire bowed before her, with his eyes closed in resignation.

Vivi felt a shiver when her mentor whispered, with a tone she had never heard in him. Words said to himself.

 

“It is her.”

 

Fear.

Blue eyes filled with dread when the mage hurried inside, with no second thoughts. With no words, but a haunted look.

He had always told her how he had been a slave once. How he had been a plaything since his teen age. How he had escaped by luck, a being that saw him as a pet.

She looked slowly back, and she had no more worry, but coldness. A numb feeling in her mind.

She could do nothing while she saw that vampire, one she hated with all her being. She could do nothing while Lewis stood there, at own will.

Shiromori stood tall, and gave Lewis a sweet smile.

 

“I see you have outlived every struggle in your growth.”

 

Lewis took a deep breath. He contained the hate in his next words, for he owed her loyalty. Part of him whispered to do so, the disease felt bound.

 

“I did as you commanded.”

 

Not like he had much choice.

Her red eyes looked all around her, like a patient teacher and predator. Her words were calculated, always let out with a meaning.

 

“I'm proud. You surely did better than the last who had this place. Much better.”

 

This land had been home for feral loners, and a lord she took out of the way, out of control and useless for their society. A territory she left for him to try to rise.

It had been hell for him, the first months. But he had proven to be worthy of survival.

Shiro gave Lewis a careful and intense look. She looked him over the shoulder, even if he was taller. She looked him up and down, with a trace of pride, as if he were a trophy, an achievement.

He had changed for sure. Long lost was the human she bit and shared her blood with. No more could she see that weak human body. His height was more imposing. His hands, which once showed more flesh, were strong as knifes. His eyes were sharp, able to see as an eagle. His fangs, able to rip anything to seek blood. His figure, firm, more than any other. His stance, proud as hers.

But still, with a trace of that humanity she looked down upon. Weakness.

She looked sideways, to his court. Around him, were many vampires, all loyal. But there were more humans, that even if respectful and quiet, she could see with freedom. There was fear, for her, but far less than the one she liked to smell. These beings were not used to the rule they should serve.

Both stood below the sun, unfazed by its glow.

She smiled, with a sweet tone.

 

“Let me guide you once more. We have a lot to talk about.”

 

Arthur and Vivi could do nothing when Lewis bowed and outstretched an arm. Humble before her eyes, obedient, and welcoming.

She stepped ahead like she were the real ruler.

And maybe she was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mutt, you better run~  
> This flower is poisonous~  
> And still remembers your sweet blood~  
> If only you would bleed to help me bloom once more~


	55. Cant run anymore

“You should not allow such will in their hearts.”

 

Magenta eyes looked sideways again, at her. He did not miss how the servant hurried away, after holding up a tray with two glasses of blood to them.

Shiromori held her glass with elegance, while they both walked through the corridors. Her eyes did not glance so much at the red substance, but at the many humans that roamed around, at the banners, at his castle, which was organized and clean.

She liked the order. But it should be more grand.

Lewis kept on following her, while they both headed towards the throne room.

 

“I have no reason for mistreating them.”

 

“Keeping the cattle healthy… That is of most necessity, but we are not speaking here of wounds and blood. No, Lewis. They should keep their blood, for most of the time. They should need it.” She halted in front of a huge window, in the far side of the wing, near to the outside. “Look outside, child, and tell me what you see.”

 

Lewis stood at her side reluctantly.

The window showed the far fields, a faint town between them. The sky was clear, and the air was fresh. The sun shined over the rustic roofs of the village.

 

“I see the fields, and a town of mine.”

 

“I see nothing of what should be there.”

 

Lewis felt shivers with every word she said. Her eyes were fixed on the grass outside, onto the road towards the castle. Her tone was sweet, but full of confidence.

 

“There should be humans on that road. There should be carts, full of tribute for you and your kind. Humans should be working harder, those fields should be turned into wealth, into something valuable. They should be working on your grandness, they should be bowing before your eyes. They should have you more respect, as the being you are. Something they cannot compare to, a being they could never brush or hurt. A being that could turn them into ashes if they so dared to look up.”

 

Lewis hated her words. And he did not doubt to show it subtly in his.

 

“I owe you loyalty, sire. But remember, how I treat my humans, is something I choose.”

 

“A true shame. Were this land under my word, I would make sure it bloomed with beauty, thanks to their blood and sweat.”

 

She did not bother anymore with a land of hers. Humans had small spans of life, and the fear had to be restored, time and time again.

If only other vampires saw as she did…

Shiromori turned slowly to look at him, with a smile. One he did not like at all.

 

“Child, I shared my gift with you, in hopes someone would finally have my blood. You are my will in this world. You managed to survive, and I only want to teach you, so you can live longer than my first sired. I only want you to outlast this world, this world that will eventually want your blood. Humans are beings that don't know the meaning of loyalty or royalty.” She waved a big claw, for him to follow, as if she were the one leading through the castle. “Come. The matters I want to share with you should be spoken between your court. Even if I admire how you confront other lower lords, it's something you should thread carefully. That vampire was a bad weed in our line, but it was one of us, while humans roam in defiance. There's much I want to make you see.”

 

Lewis resigned to obey.

He followed, not before looking back to the end of the corridor, with a frown. He walked ahead, with a sigh.

With just a look, an hour ago, Arthur had understood. It helped that Shiro unnerved Arthur to no end, while he stepped from not far away.

Lewis had asked Arthur without words to keep an eye on what was most important right now.

Her.

Both caught how her blue eyes had looked at Shiromori with a gaze they knew well. But they could not describe it. They knew she had to have many thoughts, roaming in her head. Both knew it was impossible to deny anymore how much power had that old vampire. It was worrisome for them that Vivi was still hateful of some vampires, much like them.

Shiromori was someone she would wish to see burn, not only for the fact she was the one to bite Lewis, against the choice of death or being undead.

Arthur expected her to be angry, to be containing herself. To prevent any lash at that creature, much like he wanted, but he couldn't as part of her bloodline.

The blond was actually surprised with how he found her.

 

“Viv?”

 

Lewis and he could find her anywhere. Their curse had a good side in that.

That's why he was confused by the fact that he found her in his forge, a place she only went to when she wanted to find him.

She finally looked up, and with her movement, he saw she was not alone.

 

“Arty.”

 

Golden eyes stared at the mage in the far corner. He was facing a wall, and not even the nudges that Galahad gave him at his feet were managing to take his attention.

Mr. E. was staring at his hands below his long white coat. His shoulders where slumped, making the white fur really seem like a dead wolf.

Arthur was the first to speak, not without looking at those blue eyes, that were more full of dread than hate, as he had imagined at first.

 

“What are you two doing here?”

 

She opened her mouth, yet it was Mr. E. who snarled.

 

“The smell of coal and dust, it is something I have always seen as useful. Though I see it will do nothing in reality.” Those red eyes finally looked over, narrowed and full of resent. “You vampires can find any prey you have smelled before.”

 

Arthur puffed out his chest and showed his fangs in a tired snarl.

He was freaking tired of his comments.

 

“Hey, her fucking scarf has the smell of those herbs all over it. I haven't thought of her blood nor-”

 

“Arthur, this is not the moment.”

 

Arthur blinked, because Vivi grabbed gently his side and made him stop. She pulled him gently towards a side of the room, with a deep frown.

He was even more confused when she began to whisper, like if she could be heard at any moment.

 

“He was not being stubborn about you two again. It is her what worries him more.”

 

Golden eyes fixed on the other man, with a little trace of sympathy.

Part of him wished, as much as them, that he could just lash out at that vampire. Part of him, the disease, kept him away and loyal.

His loyalty for them both was stronger.

 

“I get that you both don't like that bitch. I hate her too, with all my guts. But you know who she is, the one that bit him. He can't just lash at her, she is a damn queen between us. If he spoke against her, we would be all dead. If he keeps being nice, she will go away. I beg you guys to just hold it up for now, she will not be able to do anything to you, I swear. I know how these things work now, in this castle, she can't harm you. Not here. You don't have to hide, just because she is that up in the line. Please, I beg you two to not attack her, as much as you wish to. Mr. E. just don't stab her and you can-”

 

“You say you know about your laws, now. Tell me, what would a lord do when it found a human that escaped its claws?”

 

Arthur blinked. He was confused by the intense look he was receiving.

 

“A… What are you saying exactly?”

 

Vivi was the one to speak more clearly.

Her tone was careful, while she looked subtly at her mentor. With a look she only had when something bothered her a lot.

 

“We are saying, that that monster has done more than just bite Lewis, Arthur. We are not hiding here just for our hate. Even if I wished I could rip her apart like the pretty flower she thinks to be.”

 

Arthur slowly followed her words.

They had known the mage since he found them in that basement. He had taught them everything they knew for war. And his lessons were firm, but true.

He would never forget his tales of how slavery could be.

Arthur looked slowly back to the door, with a haunted look. He asked slowly.

 

“So you are saying...?”

 

“Her, yeah. I thought I had enough with knowing she bit Lewis.”

 

Arthur could only say two words. He looked at a wall, mouth agape.

 

“Holy shit.” Arthur rose his only hand, and he began to look all around him, with the nervousness that came when he began to think quickly. “Kay, kay. This… Is something I would have not thought either. L-like, y-you sure it is her? The same? M-maybe I-it is another! W-what if she has a sister?”

 

Vivi leaned her head and gave him a roll of eyes.

 

“No Art. Of course it isn't her! Because there are a lot of female vampires that dress with those occidental old clothes, have red flowers all around as decoration, and have more years than five Tome tombs together! Ah! And with that arrogant and cold demeanor he always has spat about! Of course it is not her! Not like he didn't tell us he was the slave of pretty much a vampire with such power to command others!”

 

Mr.E. was the one to calm her down.

 

“You did not know it either before. It is my memory what confirms it. I would never forget that name.”

 

Vivi huffed, and crossed her arms.

She felt impotence, and right now, she had no clue how to react yet or what to do. So she could not avoid lashing at the blond.

All she wanted was to storm out and stab a stake through that beast. But that, would hurt Lewis.

Arthur gulped and looked at her nervously. He understood her anger and outburst, even if he didn't like it.

 

“Ok, ok. It IS her then. N-no need to yell at me. It's not like I called her.”

 

“From the very first moment Lewis allowed her curse, he did summon her.”

 

Arthur glared faintly at the mage, both still bitter.

 

“Again at it... Huh, so tell me, you would have chosen death, would you?”

 

Those red eyes pierced him right through, with an angry scowl.

 

“I would. If she had offered it with no tricks. She told me so many times that I could be free with her bite, being in death, or in vampirism. She loved to toy with me. She loved to keep me at her side, as a human. A human that was disgusted by the mere thought of risking surviving her bite, of becoming like her. How funny she found my plight, how she enjoyed having me at her claws. How she kept me away from death, at any cost.”

 

Arthur looked down, hearing the next words. Said with hate, with resentment.

  
“For years I wished for death, in an age that someone would pity. In youth, and chained to such thoughts, of death, that the elder should think more of. She wouldn't allow my freedom. I wouldn't let her decide my fate in a roll of dice. I wouldn't play her silly game.”

 

Vivi's eyes were looking at him sadly. Arthur didn't know exactly how or where to look.

She was the one to fear less with her words.

 

“Then you escaped.” She leaned her head, with a deep frown. “You never told me how.”

 

“Does it matter?” The man shrugged, and turned to face them at last. “I had her trust. I followed her like a dog for too much time. She let her guard down, and I ran away. But it seems I couldn't run forever, hmm?”

 

There was pride in his voice, and at the same time resignation.

Arthur hated to hear the next words, that he said while walking towards the door.

  
“No matter what, vampirism always finds its way. It always does. There's no point in hiding. I do not fear her, I despise her and everything she did to me. She would never forget my blood, not after my escape.”

 

He was going to walk out the door. But a claw grabbed his arm.

Red eyes glared sideways, with an angry look. Arthur did not cower below his glare, his claw did not falter its grip. His words were worried, but not for himself.

He still was grateful for his help that day. Lewis did not hide anything to him, he told him what Mr. E. did.

  
“How many years has it been already?”

 

The mage hissed.

 

“Too many. And yet not enough. She will know if I dare step near her.”

 

Those golden eyes glinted.

 

“Well, then we know what to do, don't we?”

 

Vivi smiled while Arthur nodded, with a sharp look in his gaze. Both began to plot.

Arthur pointed a nail at him, with a sarcastic grin.

 

“Look, I know we have sharp senses. But she could have not remembered for all these fucking years, could she?”

 

The older man was less aggressive with him. Yet he still was as prideful.

 

“She could. She has a fiery rage in her, one you have never seen. One she is able to hide, but she never lets go of it.”

 

“You said vampires always find a way didn't you?” Arthur finally let go, seeing he was listening. “Well, just leave it to us, ok? We put a big hood on you, some herbs of Vivi, and there we go! There's no way she can smell you! I heard she is just staying for a day more, so it's safer to stay in the castle!”

 

“I said, vampirism, not vampires. And don't you-”

 

Vivi interrupted.

 

“We just have to keep him far from that wrench! Make him seem a servant more!”

 

“I'm not a serv-!”

 

“Right! And make sure he does not do anything stupid! He has short temper!”

 

“I don't have-!”

 

“Let me go grab a tunic from the quarters! Keep an eye on him, Viv!”

“Right! I'll take him to the kitchens! No noble enters there!”

 

“You fools! Vivi, let me go! You, Arthur! Come back here! Don't you-!”

 

“Shhh! He's going for some big robes! She won't even see your face if you walk in a nearby corridor!”

 

“I don't want a hood! I like my coat! I do not fear that beast! I WON'T hide, no more! And that wouldn't work! Vivian! Stop pushing me for heavens sake!”

 

“Then stop mumbling like a stubborn old man and hear us out!”

 

She dragged him out into the courtyard, with no second thoughts. Meanwhile, the blond was already running into the servant quarters.

If he did as told, he would be ok. If he stopped barking and showing his hate for that vampire…

Something which would not be easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updates on mondays and Wednesdays, from now on.


	56. Disbelief can bloom

Beautiful.

If someone had to say one word before her, it would be that one.

For too many reasons.

He did not flinch as the corpse fell down. Empty of life in his eyes. The human fell, slowly, much like any other flower that bloomed on the trees around them.

That human, had dared to not look at her with admiration. And so, the blood fell to the ground, empty of life, and any more defiance.

His red eyes looked slowly sideways, while she wiped that blood down. She didn't even take it to her red lips, she refused to take the blood in her claw.She smiled, while her two henchmen, dressed in white and red, dragged the corpse away. He couldn't do much more than follow, when she looked down at him without words.

His steps were slow, careful. He stood solemn behind her steps, while her claws were held together below her long ancient tunic. She walked slowly, between red flowers, that she had made bloom in a matter of weeks.

For what, he still wondered.

His unemotional young eyes looked down slowly, at his feet. At the red flowers, that bloomed with that red color.

Her eyes blinked calmly when his voice dared to rise faintly, without her word.

 

“ _Why make them bloom...”_ Again, there was tiredness. “ _If we're going to leave soon?”_

 

She turned around slowly.

There was sweetness. She did not glare, but look at him calmly. She grasped her two claws more tightly and she leaned down to look at his eyes. Her lips parted softly, and her soft but strong voice flowed out, with that prideful tone of hers. The words were let out as if his kind were more simple, as if she were a patient teacher.

 

“ _Child, as a human, you should understand the meaning of these flowers.”_

 

He did not show defiance. He looked obediently, with patience. He had learned to do so, seeing all her ways since he remembered.

She looked away with a sigh, at the fields she had turned red, beautiful with life. Her words had fascination in them.

 

“ _You, and these flowers, you all have such a small time to be in this world…”_ Her fangs showed with her cold smile. _“With such time, your life should leave its best in this imperfect world. You can at least make it better, beautiful. You can have a better meaning before our eyes, we can truly see this world bloom one day.”_

 

The young boy did not cower when her claw brushed his chin. She leaned his head up, and then sideways gently. She crouched at his side, and motioned a claw at the vast distance. He looked at the beauty she had created, with the life of many she encountered.

She offered once more, softly. With that mockery he knew well, but which he did not dare object.

 

“ _You could understand, young human, if you only tried to have the strength and will our kind has. You could see, you could outlast.”_

 

Again, he turned his head away, with a deep frown.

He knew what could be with her bite. She always tried to offer. No one came alive.

But there was that slim chance to survive...

Shiromori chuckled, and then she moved away.

 

“ _But I guess you are only human. You fear too much to try.”_ She walked again ahead, with one last whisper. _“Just follow, and enjoy your simpler life.”_

 

He wanted to lash out. He wanted to rip her apart, like he did to the flowers when she did not look.

He just followed, through those beautiful fields.

Tainted with blood.

 

* * *

 

Still beautiful.

His red eyes glinted in the shadows, with something he did not feel, since so many years ago.

Fascination.

He did not feel it for decades. Not since a time when he found a little girl with blue eyes, when he saw the will to live, in her, to defy anything in her way. Her passion for freedom, for a world that could crush her under. He guided her, as she grew stronger.

He had lost that, he had lost his fascination for life. He had admired Vivi's heart and will.

It had been a long time since he felt this feeling. And now, he felt the same dark fascination, that he felt in such a young age.

Still pretty. Not a trace had changed, nothing. Her eyes, still bright. Her lips, still red. Her skin, not a trace of age. Her hair, still white and strong with those flowers pinned to it.

He bowed his head. His eyes stared at his hands, below the tunic he had been wearing for a full day. The age was undeniable. He had forgotten the young boy he once had been. His vision was tainted too, less sharp. He was still strong, but long lost was the strength he showed against those beasts. He was older. Falling slowly apart, like the flowers she loved to make bloom.

He snarled in silence, and pushed his back more against the pillar. He stood in the shadows, while she walked below the light.

She was still beautiful, while she walked slowly through the courtyard. Her arms were crossed against her chest, her head upright while she stepped outside.

He just couldn't avoid looking at her. He couldn't hold in his resent, his suspicion. His hate.

She was leaving, and when Vivi let her guard down for a second, he crept closer, against her advise.

She was like a sharp vine, pretty, but dangerous.

Shiromori smiled sharply, her eyes narrowed at the carriage that was waiting for her. Her two bodyguards were standing there, with knowing looks.

Lewis was as always behind her. There was a subtle trace of relief in his expression.

After so many hours listening to her meaningless words, he finally thought it was over. She only spoke of their race, of how she would speak with other nearby clans to ensure his well being, of how he should threat more carefully and learn.

Words he only nodded to, and politely agreed with. He wasn't listening deep inside, even if it took him all his will to do so.

He spoke, politely, while she stepped besides the carriage.

 

“Sire, I really… Appreciate your visit. I'll make sure your time wasn't only for show.”

 

“I'm sure you will do better. You have always listened.” There was a glint in her eyes. She didn't step up to her carriage yet. “And indeed, I didn’t come here only for show. This was for a very important matter.”

 

Lewis did not like the tone in the last words.

So he only smiled and took a step closer. He opened the carriage tent for her, with a bow.

 

“Yes, I will be careful and follow your advice. No need to-”

 

He blinked, for she pushed off his claw with hers, gently. She stood tall, to exclaim.

 

“Do not think that I've finished here, dear.” Lewis shivered, for she glared very subtly. But the menace was there. “I have not even begun to speak the most important matter I wish for you to hear.”

 

He quickly took a step back. He stood upright, with a more nervous gaze.

 

“H-hear?”

 

He had seen that look on her eyes before. And he did not like it.

Still he listened. Without choice.

She laughed softly, and waved a claw slowly.

 

“But of course. Do you really think I would come all the way here, just to see you? No, that winged friend of yours can tell me perfectly if you are alive or not. Your actions can be known with only words. I came here to tell you in person my will, my command. Your duty. It is time you learn, as I said.”

 

While she began to express her higher stand in the line and Lewis tensed, red eyes narrowed.

Mr. E. leaned more in the shadows. He listened, with a deep frown.

He had not only approached for fascination. But for worry.

He still was a rebel. And he couldn’t avoid nearing, to hear the words of the most powerful vampire in line. To hear in person things which they would kill to hear in Tome tomb. Orders, directly from the queen of this disgusting and massive pest.

He was too focused in her empty words, to hear what was coming to him.

 

“You idiot!”

 

“Ah!” He couldn’t avoid yelping silently when a bluenette tackled him slightly against the pillar. “Vivi!”

 

He still was alert, dreadful of any vampire roaming around him. So he was startled by her sudden move.

Vivi was not fazed by his angry glare. She was angrier. She shook him a little, with a deep but silent growl. She roared, in the shadows, and while speaking, she tried to pull him away from the courtyard.

  
“What are you doing here?! You should be in the kitchen! I begin to battle for some food that he doesn't need, and you're gone! Are you crazy?!”

 

He swatted at her, clearly displeased with her constant vigilance. A vigilance he put on her before. He growled more when he saw that a blond was running towards them as well, less fast than her.

 

“Let go, Vivi! You're no one to command me!”

 

“Excuse me! Have you forgotten who is the general now?!”

 

“Not you, of course! Have you forgotten you deserted?!”

 

Arthur panted and finally managed to reach them both. His golden eyes looked at the courtyard, and he cringed. He saw exactly what they had been avoiding, and he did not like it one bit. Vivi was right when she exclaimed, while running, that he could have only gone towards the very thing he shouldn't see.

Arthur whispered, sweating and stuttering. He pulled as well at the mage, as if they could be seen at any moment.

 

“C-come on, it does not matter now what you are. L-let's go back inside, before-”

 

“No.” Mr. E. struggled against both, to lean again to peek at the vampires. “It does matter, you idiots. That thing is going to leave, and its saying things that I better hear! God knows that Lewis wouldn't tell a rebel about war details!”

 

Both Arthur and Vivi retorted at once.

 

“You're not a rebel anymore either! And Lewis WOULD tell me anything!”

“Still stubborn, are you? Man, drop it already! Lewis isn't plotting anything or-”

 

All shut up when some words echoed to them.

 

“It is time we erase that old and troublesome hideout.”

 

Arthur, Vivi and Mr. E. froze in the shadows. They looked at Shiromori with the same shock that Lewis showed for a second.

The tall lord managed to overcome his first thought. He smiled, and spoke slowly, trying to deny.

 

“Hideout?” He chuckled nervously, he fumbled with his claws. “Sire, there are no rebels hiding anymore in this land, nor in the nearby ones.”

 

The tall older vampire huffed, and then she gave him an intense look.

 

“I know well that. I have traveled all the way here, haven't I? No, Lewis. I'm speaking of other lands, ones that should be ours already. It should have been ours since a long time ago, but the lords around in these regions seem to be incapable of anything. I'm speaking of the den of the rebellion, a place you all ignore, or do not dare to siege.”

 

Lewis felt a sting of fear.

 

“You mean… T-Tome-”

 

He wasn’t able to finish. But she did.

 

“Indeed. Tome tomb.” That sting of fear became a rush of dread and horror. She ignored his unfocused gaze while she spoke with arrogance. “These clans do not have the will to do something about it. They let humans roam freely, out of control. It is time these lands bloom with all their potential, not rotten by lesser plagues, that dare obstruct our glory. You, dear, you have the potential to crush these rats. You can lead with my blood. You can become a king in here, you shall lead, let down the laws. You shall listen and make them all follow. No fire will be able to halt you, and the humans shall obey under your claws.”

 

Lewis finally dared speak. He lost his confidence. The terror was deep in his mind, all of him was screaming, too many things.

 

“S-sire, w-with all my respects… B-but-” He smiled slightly, nervously. He tried to argue, seeing a small chance. “M-my clan does not have the strength to achieve such siege. We are many, but not the huge army that would be needed for an attack of such- I mean! Tome tomb is huge, you haven't been there! You should know that there are too many humans to count inside! Its an immense fortress, of old time. We wouldn't be able to-”

 

“Again, just listen to my word.” She glared with pride. He shut up, and he lost his voice. “In fact, I HAVE seen that retched place. Humid, underground, dark and cold. A place where lesser beings imprison themselves, achieving a false sense of freedom while in the dark. I'm of ancient blood, fledgling, don't you forget it. I was there when that place rose, when the lords of that time ignored every human action they could have easily crushed. They let them be, laughing. And look what it brought, humans that think they can fight back. Humans that keep killing some of us, weaker, but with our gift. It is the core of their will, and I know there is strength in numbers. I know those filthy creatures could slay you, and your sired. My own blood.”

 

Golden, blue and red eyes filled with dread with the next words. Words that made magenta eyes go wide. All held their breath, while she spoke with desire in her red eyes. Bloodlust.

 

“That's why, I'm finally leading in these lands. With you here at last, I can command these weakling clans, all together, onto that den. We are erasing the last human stand. We are restoring order. I expect your presence there, in a month.”

 

Lewis stood there. In just a second, he saw his past years. He remembered his time as a human, he remembered his family, the screams, the hope.

He saw red.

Shiromori turned around. She grasped the carriage, as if to leave, as if she said all that was needed.

She halted, when she heard a faint whisper, of defiance.

 

“B-but-”

 

Lewis trembled when those red eyes glared with a smile, with a subtle lean of head. She didn't even need to yell to terrify him.

 

“But? Are you trying to question your sire, Lewis?”

 

Vivi had stopped pulling at Mr. E., Arthur had taken a step back, and was now covering his mouth with his only hand. The three watched, while Lewis opened his mouth in a silent snarl. The tall vampire breathed, with a grimace.

Blue eyes watched. Her lips moved, telling him silently to refuse. Her head shook, begging him to speak up.

Arthur already knew what would happen. He felt it himself.

The words left Lewis' lips all for themselves.

 

“No, my lord.”

 

Shiromori smiled sweetly, with content.

 

“Good.”

 

The disease pulsed, strong. He could do nothing but obey his bringer. The one who rose him in death.

Lewis stood firm. His gaze was darkened below the sun. His eyes were sharp, lost.

Lost, like those blue eyes, that looked with shock, with no recognition of what was she seeing. She wasn’t able to react against the world around her. She wasn’t able to do anything when the man besides her growled. She did not move when a whip was taken, nor when a blond screamed in alarm.

Arthur moved his claw, to try to halt Mr. E.

He was too late, and he grasped air.

Shiromori and Lewis heard the loud angered warcry. Red and magenta eyes looked back to the shadows of the arcs. Yellow eyes of vampires filled with surprise when a human leaped at her, sharp whip in hand.

Shiromori was surprised to see a hooded human leap at her so furiously. But she was ready. Even if she still stood with her arms crossed, she was ready to lash out, in just a second. She was ready to rip the human in half, just when that whip moved close enough.

But she wasn't the one to stop the human.

The whip was coming down onto her. But it halted in the air. Red eyes opened wide, seeing the huge claw grasping tightly his weapon.

He did not have time to react to the fist that struck his stomach, fiercely.

Lewis huffed with a grimace, as he brought down the man that almost struck someone he had to protect. Mr. E. sat onto one knee, he dropped the weapon, to hold his middle section with a cough.

Lewis wasn't proud of it, but he did not pierce or cut with his nails. He merely stopped him right on his tracks, to prevent anything far worse. He had to shield her. No question.

Still, he felt immense pain and sorrow when a bluenette ran towards them, with a shocked look on her face. Shiromori rose an eyebrow when that girl gave the lord a hurt glare, with incredulity.

The older vampire leaned to the younger, with a condescending voice, as if she wasn’t just now attacked.

 

“I knew you let have too much freedom.”

 

Lewis had to look away from those blue eyes, which were speaking without words.

He spoke up, with an apologetic and nervous tone, his hands rose before her, with slight panic.

 

“Sire, I'm very sorry. Please, ignore this!” As much as it didn't seem so, he cared for the fate that could fall onto the mage. “I'll make sure he pays for this, leave it be. I'll take strict measures.”

 

She narrowed her eyes. She looked at Vivi, who glared back.

Red and blue met, clashing, without voice. Vivi showed defiance, something she hated.

Shiro commanded.

 

“No, Lewis. I can see the hate in these animals.” She took one step closer to the hooded man and the bluenette. “I should-”

 

Vivi had been ready to stand and shield the mage. But she blinked, for the vampire halted.

Shiromori had halted. Her eyes were showing bafflement. She had a surprised expression now.

 

“This scent...”

 

Mr. E. growled, he brushed tighter the bruise on his side.

It did not help him in any way.

Lewis gasped in pure worry when Shiromori approached the man. He saw Vivi lunge in anger, and then be pushed back in just a second by a claw, as if nothing. Shiro ignored how he caught Vivi in the air, before she could hit the ground. Her red eyes only pierced the man, what took her interest, not for the attack.

Her claw moved down, slowly. She brushed the hood, to push it back.

She was not surprised when she met those prideful red eyes.

 

“I could recognize that scent anywhere.” She leaned her head at him, with a sweet smile. “Time hasn't treated you well… Has it, mutt?”

 

He growled up at her. He smiled too, but with less glee.

 

“I see you retched sweet smell has never left. No matter how many years.”

 

She clicked her tongue, with narrowed eyes.

 

“Is that all you say, after running from me for all this time? Such way to greet your master.”

 

“I wouldn't have to...” He glared at magenta eyes, furious. “If my whip had ripped you, you disgusting thing.”

 

She looked at Lewis too. She was honestly surprised, something not easy to achieve.

She stood, and she would have been punched by the mage, were not for the fact that her henchmen held him back when he tried to.

 

“Lewis… Where did you find this old dog? He was of my property once.” She grinned at him, with a shake of head. That made Vivi growl, and almost lunge at her again. “You do not cease to surprise me.”

 

Lewis had to hold Vivi, indeed. Her anger and shock grew even more when he spoke with respect to that bitch.

 

“I found him after that rebel siege I suffered. He was not easy to deal with.” Lewis tried to reason, seeing her interest. “Please, just leave it be. I'll deal with this human myself.”

 

Mr. E. growled, deadly tired of them all.

 

“This human can speak for himself!” His tone became furious. He struggled in the hold of the vampires. “If you think I will let you plot our demise, think again you treacherous beast!”

 

Lewis hurt, for in reality, he was obliging to her, to her command. And he could not deny the words of the man.

He shivered when Vivi looked up to him, with the trust he knew. She whispered, slowly.

 

“Lew, you can't. Face her.”

 

It was a plea.

He said nothing. Vivi trembled when he ignored her, to look at the tall vampire, who spoke again, with the tone she would use in a trade.

 

“I do not want this human dead.” She looked down at those red eyes, laughing. “Would you consider selling your new slave to me? I wouldn't want to steal your trophy away. He is like a wild steed… I still remember how he feigned loyalty, to back stab me. It seems it is still in him, waiting in the shadows to jump at me.”

 

Arthur had walked slowly towards the scene, with dread.

He felt a small trace of relief when Lewis managed to stand against her word. Something not easy.

 

“I'm keeping him. You lost him, it is my right to have him now. And if you don't want him dead...”

 

Shiro glared subtly. There was disappointment. But for her, it was all a game.

 

“A shame…” She smiled again, to whisper at the mage. “But at least I found you again. Look at you, in chains, submitted. You really couldn't run forever, mutt.”

 

Mr. E. roared up, pulling at the two vampires that held him.

 

“I'm not your slave. Nor his. I'll never be. And one day, I'll put a stake right through your che-”

 

He shut up again, he received another punch, from one of her two henchmen.

While he bowed in pain, Lewis commanded, coldly, to the deadbeats around him. His claw pointed, fiercely.

 

“Take him to the dungeons.”

 

Vivi protested. She couldn't believe, not those words, not from him.

 

“Lewis! You can't-!”

 

“And take her where I can't hear her.”

 

Vivi stood mouth agape, seeing him give her his back, when she tried to pull at him. Two deadbeats approached her, gently but firmly. Their swords were there.

Only Arthur objected to Lewis' orders.

 

“Dude, you can't just-!”

 

Arthur flinched when Lewis growled at him, with that feral demeanor he once saw. He blinked at the sharp nail he pointed at him, as hurt as her.

 

“I can! And you don't dare speak up to me! They must not say word! They will stay both in the dungeon, until I can deal with them! For now, I'll attend our lord. So do as you have to, and deal with them both!”

 

Arthur knew there was a double meaning in his words. That there was care hidden below.

Still, he could not accept his attitude.

He just nodded slowly with narrowed eyes, he stepped back.

Lewis sighed with pain, seeing Arthur walk away, to stand at her side. She glared too, while two deadbeats guided her towards the same door Mr. E. was taken through. Arthur did not leave her side as they entered the dungeons.

She would be alright. It was all a play. At least for her. Mr. E. could be beaten, maybe.

Even if it was for their safety, it hurt.

He looked away, unable to see them. He looked at his lord, who seemed pleased with his firmness. It was pointless for her. Human emotions were something funny in her eyes. She spoke, as if she was just seeing a play in a theater. 

 

“That girl, you must care for her...” She warned. “I hope you plan to share your blood with her. I see her defiance, she is strong. It is something you must deal with.”

 

He lied without saying much.

 

“I will take care of her.”

 

Shiro sighed. She leaned against her carriage, with a claw risen.

 

“I'll leave that mutt under your care too. For what little time he has left anyway.” Her eyes glinted, seeing her two henchmen walk back outside, with their knuckles clearly red. “Be sure to train him for me. Or he might run.”

 

He nodded, darkly. He said empty words as she stepped up into her carriage.

He said nothing when she said her farewells.

 

“See you soon.”

 

He dreaded it. And the wait.

The carriage left. But it left him with too many horrible feelings.

Not only his.

 


	57. Time to go

The darkness of this place had felt menacing, a lot of times. Not only for one gaze, but for three.

One, awoken with no clue of his fate. Another, when there was the fear of what would be said between it's stony walls. The last, when it ventured through with dread.

All that, it was left behind.

But the truth of their differences always came back. It always did. It would always do.

The shadows tangled around, between the corridors and cells. There were voices, echoing from the most far jail. The echoes collided and traveled all through, but there was only a lone deadbeat to hear, from the far stairs ahead. Deeper, those voices tangled with anger, disbelief, resent and impotence.

There was a louder snarl, with the sound of someone kneeling besides another shadow.

 

“You had to punch him?”

 

That voice. It was young, energetic, strong. It was now tainted with hurt.

A bigger shadow moved subtly. A small magenta glint faded, when two eyes narrowed. It's voice was firm, caring, and still, pained.

 

“You know I had to. He would be dead if not. Or worse. I had to.”

 

Those words did not convince her. Her blue eyes still glared with inquisition up at him, in the dark. But it was not her who argued. She knew it was true. It was the one crouching besides her who spoke, with the trace of the beating in his tone, but still prideful. Those red eyes would glint with hate if they were not human.

 

“You had to shield her...” That magenta glow faded completely. He closed his eyes, hearing the next accusation. “Her. The one who is going to end all we fought for. Everyone's lives. And you… You will help her.”

 

Vivi bowed her head slightly with a deep frown. Her blue eyes opened again, and she looked at the mage, with a trace of her unwavering trust.

 

“He's not going to help her.” Lewis felt a sting of pain in his heart, because she looked up at him, with trust. There was the care he knew. “Right? We will find a way to-”

 

“I will do all I can to prevent any more death than necessary.”

 

Her small smile died.

Golden eyes moved in the dark, sideways. He could see how Lewis was extremely tense, how he still had that fierce stance. He had not stopped showing that firmness, not even when he was sure they could stop pretending. He had not let the mage get out, and he had quickly approached them to state why he led them both here.

Things were not simple. Much less easy to deal with. It was a bloody world.

Still, Arthur did not like the words he was hearing. So he got in between, before Vivi could. He hated the pain in both their eyes.

 

“That, would be too much.” Lewis growled subtly, Arthur did not see those claws clenching. “We could do something beforehand. We can't just go and attack like she told you.”

 

Vivi did not like how Lewis hissed at Arthur. The tall vampire showed firmness, anger. Something she knew vampires fell into with ease.

 

“We MUST, Arthur.”

 

Those golden eyes narrowed, while he took a step back. Lewis did not miss how the blond stood now at her side, without thought. He stood at the door, more tall, more imposing. He hated to do so, again, like that time when he was feral, but he had to. He had to say the facts. He pointed a big nail, to affirm.

 

“You. I. We are bound to her, by blood. And you know it.” Vivi broke a little inside when Lewis placed a claw over his own chest. His lips moved, to say the words slowly, and all the while, she saw those fangs. “I must obey her word. I wish I could not, but I have to. Not doing so, would mean the end of this land. All clans, they wanted to jump at my neck when I killed another lord. But you know why they did not, for fear of HER. If she was against me, ALL would be. Humans, vampires. It would be the end. I must follow her, to be able to protect.”

 

Vivi took one step closer to the door.

Lewis did not step back, but he did shiver when she neared. She was looking up at him fiercely, and he couldn't avoid reading her gaze. A gaze full of coldness, of betrayal, of disbelief. She said the words with no pause, like a stab.

 

“And to achieve that, you will end them. For your own benefit.”

 

Lewis opened his mouth, but again, it was another who lashed.

The old man stood slowly, and took his time to mock him. There was no fear as he smiled, leaned his head with hate.

 

“Of course he will.” Arthur snarled, for Mr. E. came back with his prejudice. This time with reason. “He's a vampire, what did you expect? He may show kindness, but given the choice, he will choose his own life, his own will, at the cost of weaker ones. It was only time he showed his true self.”

 

Arthur flinched when Lewis hit a wall with a fist. He roared down at the other man, not managing to intimidate him at all.

 

“Time indeed! Do you think I have that fucking control you think I have?! I may be a lord! I am! But I can do NOTHING to prevent war! What do you want me to do?! Do you think I have a choice in all of this?! I'm sick of myself, I am! But I'm more fed up with your fucking blind sight and your stubborn words, you old dog! I could lock you in here, as she asked! I could rip you apart! Have I?! I have only prevented your empty skull from breaking! You have brought my anger all to yourself! Those punches and kicks? You deserve them for such stupid decisions! Did you think you could kill her so easily? That you could end the disease like that?" Mr. E. held his bruises with calmness, unfazed as Lewis whispered with a dark chuckle. "Or was it blind revenge? Did you want to make her pay for what she did? That's bullshit reason, and you know it. I know that goes nowhere! I have seen for myself!”

 

“Lewis, stop, please.”

 

The tall lord took a deep breath and halted, for a blond grasped him and held him back. Those golden eyes looked up at him with worry, knowing he was thinking of things not worthy of remembrance. Lewis stopped glaring with blind anger, to show a grimace down at them.

His words were pained. And Vivi could not avoid feeling pity. Her hands trembled, as he mourned.

 

“I don't want to go to Tome tomb. I don't want to fight. I don't want to show myself. But… do I have a choice?”

 

He trembled, because slowly, a hand grasped his big claw. His eyes opened with faint tears, because again, he saw a warm smile.

Vivi whispered, again, with trust.

 

“You always made the right choices in the end, Lew.” He kept humans safe. He protected Arthur. He welcomed her. “You just need some help.”

 

He could not stand those eyes looking at him.

Vivi frowned slowly. That claw she held, it slowly parted from hers. Lewis pulled away from her. Arthur grimaced, for he slowly could see what would come.

Lewis stood off into the corridor, out the door. He shook his head at them, with that cold gaze. He was seeing all red.

 

“I can only help, Vivi. I am the one that needs to help.” He bowed his head, with a darkened look. There was a faint smile, one of resignation. “I can only go, and try my best to aid. I will siege Tome tomb, and prevent any more bloodshed than needed. I will make sure to spare more humans than they would. It's the only way. Nothing else would do.”

 

There was silence for a minute. Only a minute. The shock and sting from those words soon faded, leaving hate and resentment.

The tall vampire was not surprised when a mage raised a hand, glowing in red. He was not surprised to hear a harsh whisper, menacing.

 

“So you'll betray what little humanity you have left. You will leave to their luck the ones that welcomed you when you had nothing. All for fear. You creatures are for sure a bunch of leeches. You take what you need, and then you move onto the next target.” The door between them was something ominous, that none of the four of them could avoid looking at, while Mr. E. cursed. “Hell, you only have loyalty for that wench. I am sure you will be locking me here, I am sure you know what I am thinking. Will you imprison me? To prevent me of warning our people? To-”

 

Lewis cut him off, with tired words.

 

“I'm not locking you away, old man. I told you already, you are in no danger in this castle. I did not mean only her with those words. It is a promise I still wish to keep.” Lewis rose a little his claws at his sides, and pointed gently at the open door. “You're free to go. You can leave. Go, and warn whoever you wish.”

 

Vivi glared with the next words, for Lewis spoke darkly, with no show of lie.

 

“But be warned… That place, will be a battlefield soon. If you are there, facing me and my kind, I will have no choice but to fight back. And I can't promise you I will be able to spare you from my sword, or her word. This castle, Is a sanctuary you are blind to. Your choice.”

 

Those red eyes narrowed. Lewis, nor Arthur, did not miss how that red glow still tangled on that hand below his robes.

In the end, the blond relaxed slightly when Mr. E. relaxed slightly. The man spoke, slowly, with defiance.

 

“I'll see you there.”

 

It was a warning.

Lewis only nodded, and bowed a little to motion him out the cell.

 

“Very well.”

 

Mr. E. raised one foot to leave. But he halted when another voice rose.

 

“I'm going too.”

 

Magenta eyes opened wide. Red ones blinked, sideways, while she stepped ahead too. Her blue eyes showed defiance before Lewis' shock.

Arthur could do nothing but watch dreadfully the reaction that he knew would come.

Indeed, Lewis, after blurting for a second, leaned towards her to argue, almost in panic.

 

“W-wha- No! My offer was for him! You cannot leave, Vivi! I cannot let you-”

 

“Oh, so you're saying you are locking me here?”

 

Lewis leaned away. He raised his claws, to wave them side to side. He grew yet more nervous.

 

“N-no! I- I would never! B-but I can't let you return there! You would be in danger!”

 

“Like your family, am I right?”

 

Even Arthur felt the burn with that retort. He cringed, while she stood tall, with no regrets.

Lewis stood paralyzed for a few seconds, mouth agape.

It took him a lot to speak back.

 

“V-vivi, I know- I may- I have to keep you safe. I swore that I would, I can't-”

 

“You also swore to fight for humanity. And look where we are.”

 

“Viv, I don't think-”

 

She ignored the concerns of Arthur. She was fed up. If she had to lash at Lewis' most painful thoughts, she would, to make him understand.

Lewis had little space to back to, while she neared, step by step, slowly, with each word.

 

“If you are not going to fight for them. I will. I am leaving, Lew. Maybe it's true we're in different sides. But not for race. There is a thin line, between right and wrong. And what you pretend to do, is stepping faintly onto the line. You've always been on the right side, so think carefully. Don't do this, be strong.”

 

Lewis finally got out of his fear. But he did not show anger or rage.

One of his claws moved, to grasp her cheek. He leaned to look her in the eye, with a soft look in his. He spoke, clearly, with a shake of head.

 

“If I were not strong, I wouldn't be here. I know there's no way to avoid the earth of being red. This coldness you see, is what I need to be strong. There are two choices, death or complete disappearance. I need to go to Tome tomb, and I don't want to meet you there. I wouldn't stand it. Don't make this harder, I beg you.”

 

His heart cracked when she was the one now to move his claw away.

She stepped back, with a firm gaze.

 

“We always say things are not easy, do we? I can't stand the thought of seeing that place crumble. I know it would kill you too. I belong in Tome tomb, as much as you do, even if you don't think so.”

 

Steps echoed behind her. Lewis wanted to cry when Arthur stood at her side, with a frown too, with firm words. He was nervous, but he knew what was right.

 

“I know this is wrong, as much as her. Lewis, I know, I feel it too. I feel how you are bound to that beast. I know defiance is something nearly impossible to achieve. But I can't stop remembering my humanity. I can't stop hearing and seeing Lance, of how he would look at me if I did nothing.”

 

Both spoke, it pierced him.

 

“ **We must do something.”**

 

Red eyes watched, patiently.

In the end, two words echoed.

 

“I can't.”

 

He saw no way out of this one. It was kill or be killed.

Blue and golden eyes met in the dark, while magenta eyes closed.

It seemed it was time to part ways.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Lewis be a bad "villain" *again*? Will Vivi manage to avoid death for someone she cares for?! Will Arthur be a good politician? Will Mystery bark at the wrong tree?! Will there be some substance to this already?! Will I decide to go through with my intentions of mayor character death?! Will I make a damn script already for the last chapters?!  
> Will I stop messing around with life and finish this crap?!  
> Find out next chapter!
> 
> *for real, life is chaos, tomorrow, chapter for sure *i hope*, next days? Mrmrmrm, maybe!*  
> *Yes. I've been addicted to Undertale. I didn't know what to put in there and it happened, deal with it!*


	58. Bound to words

The sky could not be more bleak. Not a trace of the sun above. All above gray clouds.

Two eyes peeked from below a hood, to look wearily at the possible rain that could come onto them.

Still, their steps did not falter. Three figures walking slowly ahead, not seeking refuge in the farms and lone buildings in the landscape.

The steps of the hooded figure were more nervous than the ones of the other two, but they never stopped. Even if it could not be seen, the dread could have been cut with a knife.

There was a rope, tight and strong. It tangled onto the wrist of the hooded one, and it dangled down, to be tied between his feet. It did not halt him, but it would make it very hard to run.

It was kind of humiliating. But it was not like he had much of a choice in that.

His eyes looked up again. They narrowed, once more. With every step, more clear.

There it was. Ahead, in the far distance. A structure close to the ground, not high, stony and huge, of oval form, going inwards into the earth, surrounded by a huge river. Its arcs ended in openings that went deeper, blocked by big wooden bridges, that right now, were down to let pass.

This could end up being a horrible decision from his part. He could regret it. A lot.

But there was no point now to think it twice.

He was bound, and as much as he wanted to run, there was no way he was going to. There was no backing away now.

The three knew it.

A man with a huge white coat of fur noticed how his steps became more slow and doubtful. So he stepped closer, and did not doubt to nudge him with no gentleness forward, not harmful, but rough.

Blue eyes were more gentle when the one leading looked back. Those lips mouthed something, that he understood clearly.

It did not help him to be more sure of his fate. Still, he did not run.

Not even if the three saw what they knew would come.

Near the huge tomb, there were always at least a few guards. There were always scouts to secure their most precious home. No one could approach to it without being seen, no one could enter unnoticed. And it was not like they were hiding. They walked on a very common road, directly for one of those bridges.

They were seen indeed, by a group of soldiers making guard in the field. And as always, a hooded person was something of alarm, between people who feared the dark and the silence. The fear of someone sneaking in their free lands for blood was always present.

The three had to stop completely when the men surrounded them from all over. They would simply ask for that hood to be pushed back, but not in this case. Not when the captain of the group could see two officials that had been gone for far too long, not when there was another one in between, tied up from hand and legs, like a prisoner.

Vivi smiled tiredly when said captain stepped close to her with a disbelieving tone, with slight suspicion.

 

“General Vivi?”

 

She sighed and chuckled a little, not happily.

 

“Seems I still got the tittle after all, huh?”

 

The men were confused. And with reason. Vivi kept quiet as the captain asked, not missing how they had their hands on their weapons.

 

“We thought you were gone. Where have you been, and why? Who is that whom you have at your side?”

 

It was the mage who answered first. Mr. E. spoke up, firmly. His hands grasped tightly the hooded one, and no one missed the slight exasperated snarl, for the rough grab.

 

“We were gone, indeed. But we are back, and not deserted as she may have intended to make seem. We have important information, that we have found in our time away.”

 

Vivi looked again at the other two. She frowned, and there was a trace of worry in her eyes, but it was soon gone with her prideful words.

 

“We are not alone, true.” She gave a sharp nod to her mentor, and he grabbed roughly that hood. “We have a vampire.”

 

Every one cursed or snarled, because that hood was pulled off none to gently.

Arthur huffed and shook his head, not doubting to give the older man an exasperated glare.

He tried not to flinch nor try to run when those men took out their weapons instantly. The word was expected, and he almost could not avoid snorting when it echoed.

 

“Vampire!”

 

There we go…

Golden eyes looked back, narrowed, with nervousness, but calmness at once. The spears and swords were pointed at him, but he stayed put. Not for the fact that Mr. E. had him on place, but for the fact that Vivi had his back. Or front, in this case. She stood there, firm.

 

“No need for that.” The men did not seem any less hateful, but they did stop showing the desire of instant murder in their eyes. “He's tied up. He is a prisoner. And the one who I need to take into Tome tomb, for the council to see and hear, unharmed. Let us through.”

 

The captain whispered with a few soldiers, extremely distrustful, as usual.

Any vampire was usually put down, in a matter of minutes. But with the word of such an important general…

 

“A vampire, into Tome tomb?” Vivi wanted to roll her eyes at the next words. “What could be of such importance to let that beast inside, into our sanctuary?”

 

“Oh please.” She crossed her arms at them, annoyed. “As if we officials don't know for a fact that we keep a few of them in the most deep dungeons!”

 

“In the dungeons, true! But you say that you want to show him upon the council? He should go straight for a trial before the priests, questioned, then burned! The council only deals with humans!”

 

Everyone ignored the annoyed glares Arthur was giving.

Vivi took a step forward. The men flinched when she rose her voice.

 

“Now captain, in how many battles have you been, hmm?”

 

“B-battles?” Everyone could lose their bravery in front of Vivi, a very determined Vivi. “I… I mean, I'm assigned near Tome tomb. I haven't been yet in any battle out in-”

 

“No battles in the wild, huh? So any vampire you have seen, it has been staked or burned at the main plaza, am I right? You haven't had to deal with them! You haven't had to ask them informatiopn on the go, when you can't bring them here! You haven't even fought one?!”

 

“A-a few, but they were loners and-”

 

“Loners! I know how loners are! Weak, desperate and... Oh my, alone! With no lords!” She raised a hand, and pointed back at the blond. “This is no loner, captain! Its a vampire from one of those clans that could give nightmares to any kid or adult in there! A very important vampire, very close to the ones that plot the war! So you tell me who knows here better what to do! You, that only deals with simple fledglings, or me, who has killed lords!”

 

The men were looking nervously at the three. They were kind of confused by the fact that the ones that made them fear more, were the girl and mage, while the vampire only looked at them with a tired glare, as if he was only paranoid and angry.

The captain asked at last, slightly doubtful of leading them with a living vampire.

 

“One wrong move, and we won't doubt to kill your prisoner. Is that clear, general?”

 

The mage scoffed, and made Arthur growl in discomfort when he pressured more his only arm and shoulder.

 

“If he were to make one single wrong move, I would have already killed him.”

 

Arthur showed his fangs up at him, in an angry snarl. He did not appreciate at all how he was being held, a little painfully and disrespectfully.

 

“What did we say about fucking pushing, or-?!”

 

There was a loud slap. Arthur growled and shook his head, while Mr. E. still kept up the hand with which he had smacked the back of his head. He scolded the vampire, with no emotion in his eyes, firm. He even shook him a little, to make a point.

 

“Do not speak out of question, and certainly do not dare to make a move I do not command. Or I'll be forced to rip off that only arm of yours to prove to these men you are not capable of harm.”

 

To his anger, Vivi did not object to the rudeness of Mr. E.

Arthur huffed, and decided it was best to stay quiet. He knew this would come. He knew he would be despised on sight. He knew he would have to be submissive, since the very first moment he agreed to come. He knew Mr. E. would play along, almost as if he meant it.

That did not mean he liked it.

Still, he kept himself submissive, knowing they needed to be rough with him if he wanted to be alive for more than five minutes.

He was actually impressed that he was alive right now, to be honest. He was doubtful of his chances of survival, very much. But again, Vivi had proved him wrong.

For now.

While she gave him a faint smile, so subtle only he saw, the guards made a choice.

 

“It is not that claw what worries us.” Only Arthur blinked, when one man took out something. “It's the fangs.”

 

It was not uncommon for a vampire to use malice, to bite with the venom of the disease. To bring despair, to bring death in just one bite, non lethal in truth.

Golden eyes widened, for he saw something he hated, something similar to what he had made once. Just more oppressing, much more mean spirited. Something he had seen being used on vampires, when he was a rebel.

 

“You got to be kidding me...”

 

Not again…

He stared at the metallic mask, that was designed to be latched onto a jaw. Tightly, almost painfully, to not let a chance of a bite, and to muffle possible growls or hisses.

While a guard handed the mask to Mr. E., because they were too weary to put it for themselves, Arthur gave Vivi a look of “ _I did not sign up for this shit_ ”. A look she disregarded with a gaze that told him, “ _I'm keeping you alive, deal with it._ ”

Arthur did let out a couple growls, of discomfort, when Mr. E. had no doubt to latch it onto his jaw. The vampire tried to move his mouth, but now he barely could mouth anything, with the metal placed over his face. Mr. E. did not seem mean spirited, but he did not seem he cared much either.

With the last worry of danger gone, the captain nodded ahead to Tome tomb, with a wave of spear.

 

“Follow us. And keep that hood up. We don't want to cause worry between the crowds.”

 

They should be worried. But that, no one knew yet.

Arthur glared again when the mage pulled his hood up, but he began to follow when he nudged him forward, because he did more gently now.

Even the old man understood what was he going through. With every step, Arthur was more tense. With every step, he was more close to thousands of humans that would do horrible things to him if they could, just for his disease.

He was scared. It would be a lie to deny it. But he was determined. He had no trace of fear in his eyes. He looked ahead, with defiance, even if he kept his head low. His steps did not falter.

He trusted Vivi. Heck, he even trusted Mr. E.

He had to come. He had to, if they wanted to have a chance of helping. Without him, this could end up worse for all.

The rope that dangled almost made him trip a couple of times. It was not easy to step onto the bridge they reached, in less time that he imagined and wished. Luckily, the other two grabbed him, tightly, roughly. And between that roughness, the pushes were feigned, fake, being more helpful for him to not fall or miss a step. Their hate was only a play, for his survival.

The more aggressive they seemed, and the more defeated he looked, the more chances the others would forget of their bloodthirsty hate.

He had missed this place. Somehow.

This comeback felt wrong in someway.

Even if he was surrounded by the guards, and he was covered by the hood, he still could see. The dark corridors, so familiar after the deep entrance. The torches, lighting up the way, into the labyrinth like hideouts they called home. The stones that once housed the dead and the manuscripts, to now allow them to live hidden of danger.

Of ones liken him.

He could see it, now that they finally reached the areas he roamed as a child. There was none like him between the crowds, between the people that roamed unaware, or ignorant of the soldiers going by with him. Humans, gathering around a huge underground plaza, checking out the always permanent market, selling, living, forgetting their worries, for ones that preyed on their kind.

His golden eyes looked to the ancient ground, having a hard time looking at ones that he once called his own. Vivi wasn't able to keep her cold expression, not when a few people around did notice there was a prisoner between the soldiers. Not even those red eyes missed the hate, the content as they imagined what would be with him, given he was being led to deeper areas.

Deeper areas, where the army lived, where the council resided. Far from the rest, far from the small rooms where a person would sleep.

The corridors became more narrow, more ominous. No one roamed these corridors, and the ones who did, did not waste their time between them, always heading somewhere, to plan, to do something.

Arthur began to sweat for real now, he even gulped. He could not avoid not doing so, seeing the glares of other officials, the bafflement by seeing him be led ahead. Towards one huge pair of doors. Doors he approached once, to beg to be let into the fight, the fight that made him like this.

He was too focused on his thoughts. So he trembled a little when he heard the next whisper.

 

“I wouldn't let them kill you.”

 

He looked at her, as she leaned close to his ear.

He whispered back, making sure no one heard. The mask helped, a good thing she had good hearing.

 

“I know.” He snorted tiredly, to glare ahead, with no trace of doubt. “I wouldn't matter in any case. We need to prove a point, I need to do this. Not like Lewis would.”

 

Strangely enough, she had been the one to object to what they were doing now, before.

It was him who chose this.

He only trusted she could really manage to get him out after, with his life, and not with a stake right through his heart, like any other would.

Her words of reassurance was all he needed. He took a deep breath and stood upright. He did not show nervousness in his face, but urgency. He did not look away when those doors opened slowly.

He had the same look of when he came here. But this time, it was not to fight, but to avoid doing so.

The light from the corridor shined into the huge circular room, making their three figures contrast with the darkness. They barely could see the figures sitting on the stony podiums ahead. They only did when one leaned, slowly.

That eye opened, with confusion and disbelief.

 

“Vivi?”

 

The man that had been speaking with the council backed away, his argument about resources interrupted.

Duet stared with no word. The guards pushed a hooded figure forward, with nothing she could do. They pushed him to his knees in the middle of the room to be seen, to push of that hood right after.

Arthur gave them all a tired look, and if that mask were not there, they would have seen the smug smile, of exasperation.

 

“Arthur?”

 

Duet stared at those eyes, that looked right back. Sharp, feral, bright in the dark.

Their didbelief and confusion did not lessen any, while Vivi neared the blond again. She was the one to greet, as if she had never left.

 

“Hello Duet.”

 

“How...” Duet affirmed, ignoring the whispers of the rest of the council. “You deserted.”

 

Vivi was not a normal official. She had not been, she would never be. She was not formal in most of situations, so she shrugged, as if nothing.

 

“I may have. Kind of not, in truth. I have something I need to-” She corrected herself, because Arthur pouted up at her, without need for her to see his mouth. “Well… WE, need to tell you something. It is urgent, of most priority, so I beg you listen, even if he is...”

 

The guards wanted to object when she pointed at that mask.

 

“I'm going to take of that thing, alright?”

 

They were going to intervene, until a very intimidating old man glared at them, making them keep themselves away.

Duet did not object, like others of the council, when Vivi gently grasped that metallic thing. Arthur let out a long sigh of relief once free, and he cracked his neck with a groan. Everyone saw those sharp fangs, only a few did not dread them.

Arthur looked up again when Duet's voice echoed, with concern, but with no hate.

 

“Arthur… How did this happen to you?”

 

There was pity.

He did not need it.

Golden eyes narrowed with a lean of head, he spoke slowly, choosing carefully his words. There was little submission, even if he was kneeling.

 

“Long story… I'm not really looking forward to having to explain it, really. But that, it can wait. I think that you'd rather hear something else, we don't have much time.”

 

“Time?” Duet moved a hand sideways, and that finally silenced the outcries of the rest, for the vampire's death. “Explain yourself.”

 

Duet had led Tome tomb for enough time to know those words could only mean something dreadful.

Arthur bowed his head, and after a deep breath, he said some words.

 

“Will you really listen to a vampire? Or will you burn me if you think I lie?”

 

Duet said words more gently than others at their side would.

  
“Considering she is at your side...” They always had trusted in her, and in Mr. E. “You were human once. I will at least hear you, given you at least show some trace of your past humanity. If you speak truth, I can at least offer you a quick sentence, and a merciful death.”

 

Vivi was quick to argue with that. She neared the center of the room more, with her head high.

 

“I would like to object, Duet." She pointed at Arthur, insistently. "I assure you, you need him alive. You won't have my help if you execute him.”

 

Duet warned carefully, with truth, not malice.

 

“I may have to remind you then, that neglect is treason. And for that, you could be put on trial yourself, Vivi. I still have not forgotten your strange disappearance, I still have to understand why you're back, with him like this.”

 

“I do not care. I am here, with him. And you'd do better believing we're here for a damn good reason. We really came just to protect you, you don't know-!”

 

“Viv, we're not getting anywhere with yelling and demanding.”

 

She looked down at him, with worry. She did not want to let go the information without assurance of his well being.

 

“But-!”

 

If his wrist were not tied, he would be waving his only hand at her.

 

“Does not matter. The more you yell, the less we will prove I'm of trust. They would do anything they would want with me anyway, so let it be.” He did not look at her again. He looked straight to Duet, with a very serious look. “Let me put up the facts. One by one. One, do whatever you want with me, but she is right, you need me alive, for now at least. Two, yes, I am a vampire, I am still loyal to humans though. Believe it or not, I don't give a damn, only that you listen. Three, forgive me for being blunt but… You better get used to having a vampire on your side, or you're fucked.”

 

His bluntness and curses did make the rest of the council burst up in anger.

 

“How dare you speak like that, beast?!”

“I say we burn him, do not leave any ashes!”

“Who is he to speak like that?! Why should we listen?!”

“He could be a spy! No one should believe one of his kind!”

“Impale him and leave him to rot! Shed HIS blood!”

 

“Enough.”

 

Duet's calmness was always present. Still, they always managed to impose their will.

They leaned again, gently, honestly curious and worried. They did not look at Vivi or Arthur any different while they asked slowly.

 

“What kind of danger should we be weary of? What are you warning us about?”

 

Arthur exchanged one frown with her. To whisper then.

 

“Of everything.”

 

The word echoed in the stony room. And they managed to bring their attention.

They really should worry. And listen. To him, a vampire.

Or face death.

 

* * *

 

 

The black steed finally halted.

Two red eyes glinted in the dark, between the shadows of the huge fields.

Shiromori smiled, between the many fledglings and vampires around her. None could show the same imposing stance as the one that came on that black steed. None could be like the one wearing that black armor, none between the banners rising high. No ones’ eyes glinted more sharply than the ones below that sharp helmet in the form of a skull. No ones' steps were as strong as the ones he took while approaching, slowly, but surely. He looked imposing, dark, strong. Stronger than any other, her own blood. Besides him, there were his own sired, as loyal, as fierce. Their yellow eyes glinted, menacing, almost making them seem ghost in the night.

She felt pride, when he stood at her side. He bowed, with pure loyalty, with reverence.

 

“I answer your call. I will lend my claws and sword for your ends.”

 

She smiled, sweetly.

 

“Of course you would.”

 

Lewis did not show doubt while standing upright once more. He was sure of himself, cold, feral, but careful and sharp. He breathed out at her side, while she looked ahead. Both their eyes looked into the dark. The horizon was red, the sun was fading. They still had to await the rest, all who would aid them in their hunt.

They soon would see it rise once more.

And when it went away, the red would remain.

 


	59. Apologies are ignored

The knife fell down once more.

The cake was sliced in two, strongly, but precisely. A woman stared at it firmly, even if her eyes were closed.

Mrs. Pepper had a very faint smile while she took the plate in her hands. Her hard work always proved to be of value. She left the plate on another nearby wooden counter, and as always, her husband was fast to wrap it up.

Both worked hard, in one of the few places where people in Tome tomb could eat, out of their small chambers they called home.

Right now, it was late. No one was at the main room at the tables, not anymore. And yet, they still kept working, for yet another hard day. Always ready to serve.

The people in Tome tomb had a tendency to not see the sun. The light always came from the torches on the walls. This was a place were they were sealed, safely. There was barely a difference between day and night, other than the noise of the clocks.

The two parents expected their daughters to know better. To not roam, to stay in bed at night.

Both blinked when they heard the wooden door of their home be opened.

Normally, the three girls loved to sneak out and roam the labyrinthine corridors, at night. They always came back, trying and failing to not be seen tiptoeing back to their room.

Not tonight.

The three girls panted as they entered the kitchen, pushing each other, and with urgency.

 

“Dad!”

“Mom!”

“We have-!”

 

Their mother frowned without doing so, and halted their yells with only one look, without needing to open her eyes.

 

“Girls, what did we say about roaming at these hours?”

 

The girls would have kept quiet in embarrassment in any other situation. Not tonight.

The three bounced, and then pointed back at the door, which led to the underground streets.

 

“We were roaming, yes! We are sorry!”

 

“But we were in the plaza, in the market!”

 

“We saw Vivi! She's back!”

 

Mr. Pepper finally looked away from the counters. He blinked with honest surprise and relief. He heard she had left. He understood now the excitement of his daughters, given that Vivi was important and much like family. Rarely they could see her anymore.

 

“Vivi? Back?”

 

His wife shared his confusion. Both had heard she had left, to not come back, and neither had been given details, the army was always silent.

The three girls did not care much for politics. They were slightly ignorant too of the war outside.

 

“That's not all!” The three girls exchanged hopeful glances, and one was the one to claim, happily. “She was not alone! We saw her with a hooded person! And thanks that we can move between the crowds, we saw him!”

 

The parents dropped everything when the girls cheered, oblivious.

 

“ **We saw Arthur!”**

 

None of the three had seen a vampire yet. And those sharp eyes they saw in the dark, were not different in their minds.

Only the Peppers began to wonder, while the sisters began to speak happily between them. Both had known he had disappeared in battle. They could only worry, and cling to their sudden hope. At once.

 

* * *

 

 

The guard was anything but calm.

He fidgeted, controlling his thoughts and wants of bolting into the cell. He could hear the four voices, and two made him extremely paranoid. He could not avoid looking at the door and the wall. The door wasn't locked, yet. And on the wall, hanged a metallic muzzle, which in his opinion, should be on use right now. Now, that Duet was in there, with that vampire.

He could not understand the calmness of the leader of the council, while that vampire was there, unhindered, able to move if so it wished.

 

“How are we to know this plan of yours will work?”

 

Inside, Vivi and Arthur snorted a little. They did not have a nice time trying to explain their situation. It took a lot to calm the urgency of many to arrange an execution.

It was Arthur who answered now, again, sitting cross legged on the ground. He gave Duet an incredulous look, leaning his chin on his claw.

 

“Well, as we told you, you are going to have all the clans at your door in no time. You are very much screwed, outnumbered, in force and in groups. You can do whatever you want, we are just telling you that there's a slim way of getting out of this one."

 

Vivi grinned like a sly fox, to warn.

 

"But you know… For that, you have to trust in his word. You have to work with us. You all have to do as we say.”

 

Duet was not intimidated by the fact that Arthur was not chained, at all. Barely keeping himself in the cell, by own will, not to roam around for everyone to see. Their eye stared firmly at the bluenette and blond, but they glanced subtly at the mage leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

They knew, that Mr. E. had a hate like no other for vampires. Yet he was here, as if Arthur was not one of them. Even bothering to aid their explanations, when needed.

Duet stood proud, formal and hard to predict, as always.

 

“Trusting in a vampire… This is not going to be easy. Not that I wish not to do so. You both know that the officials are not going to agree easily to your words, not to your ideas. I'm not sure either if you will even be allowed to roam in the attack.”

 

Arthur waved his claw tiredly. He spoke sarcastically, exasperated.

 

“Doesn't matter if I roam or not. Is that old vampire what you should you worry about, and what she does. And most importantly… We have to be sure that Lewis does not-”

 

He shut up, hearing a small commotion outside.

 

“Miss! This is a restricted area! Commoners are not allowed into the-!”

 

The was the sound of a push. All in the cell blinked, for there was the sound of strong steps, followed by lighter ones, but as decided.

Again, the second guard, who stood outside, reacted at the two intruders that walked towards the cell.

 

“Halt! Sir, miss, this place is of high security! None should-!”

 

Even if being of high security, that man could not hinder the tall woman either.

Mrs. Pepper moved away the guard easily, with a single push of hand, taking him gently but strongly out of her way. Mr. Pepper did not bother to apologize with a smile. Not after all the ours that they had to roam asking about Vivi.

No one wanted to give answers. But they wanted them.

Duet came out of the cell, slowly, and were not surprised to see the guard still trying to move away the two. So they spoke up.

 

“Let them be.”

 

The guard was again concerned.

  
“But this is-”

 

“This, is fine. I allow them to be here.” Mr. Pepper smiled a little and held his hands together, grateful. “They are friends of mine.”

 

The guard still tried.

 

“But the vampire-”

 

That did make the couple loose part of their hope. Something in them broke, reflected rightfully so, in their expressions. They knew well who was in that cell, given that this was nothing but a higher ground of the dungeons, where normal criminals were taken.

Arthur heard the next words, out in the corridor, and he could not avoid grimacing and losing his confidence. He heard the voice of Mr. Pepper, the one he had avoided since Lewis disappeared. The one he refused to look in the eye, for guilt. The ones he couldn't bring himself to explain. He didn't think he would have to, not yet.

 

“Duet, can we…?”

 

“...” Vivi took a deep breath, Arthur pulled on his hood, more shy suddenly. “Go ahead, but take it easy.”

 

Duet always listened, not only to politics.

Mr. E. saw the couple stand in front of the cell's door. And indeed, he saw how all fell silent, even Vivi. Arthur was even more slumped, and he barely could meet the pink eyes that were staring at him. Even she opened hers, by seeing him, someone they thought dead like their son.

Mr. Pepper was the first one to speak, with a broken whisper. Much like his son, he had his hands grasped together, and even if he was shocked by what he was seeing, there was more concern than fear.

 

“Arthur?”

 

The blond looked away, unable to look them in the eye. There was shock, fear, worry, denial, just in one look.

What hurt most, was the fact that the fear was not mainly for the thought that he could lunge at them, but for the fact he had been bitten to be this. They did not know what happened, nor what would happen now that he was here.

All knew what happened to vampires in Tome tomb.

Vivi was the one to move. She stood in between, with a deep frown, she blocked them of seeing the blond. Her question was strong, but caring.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

The peppers frowned back, one gently, the other firmly. It was Mrs. Pepper who answered, with another question.

 

“We could ask the same, can't we?”

 

Mr. Pepper was worried for Arthur, he was. But right now he had something much more painful on mind.

Vivi could not halt the man when he neared into the cell, without doubt, without thought of what could Arthur do. He grasped her shoulders, and asked with urgency.

 

“Lewis, you said his name.” The sweet man could be firm, even if he didn't show it often. He looked at Arthur again, with dread. “Where have you been? What do you know? Is he alive?”

 

Vivi opened her mouth. To then close it. She rose a finger, and then she lowered it. Arthur was not doing any better, barely a shadow in the far corner, which could barely make a move.

It was the old mage who said something. Rather harshly.

 

“Define alive.”

 

That made Arthur cringe, and it made Vivi glare at Mr. E. fiercely. The peppers did not miss it. It was too clear.

 

“So he's...”

 

Arthur could not take it anymore. His voice came out tired, defeated.

 

“He is like me. Alive, in a way.” Pink eyes stared at nothing as Arthur bowed his head. “It was my fault. I'm too sorry about it to try to...”

 

Vivi did not like how he spoke. She was going to argue, but something else caught her mind.

She noticed how the hands that grasped her shoulders trembled. She looked again at Mr. Pepper, and she saw that he was looking down, shaking.

 

“S-sir, we-”

 

Mrs. Pepper knew what was coming. She herself felt the same as her husband. She was tense as stone, unable to move.

Before Vivi could try to argue why Arthur was like this, she saw how a shaky smile grew on the darkened face of the man.

Mr. Pepper laughed a little, his voice echoed, in broken words, laughed.

 

“H-hes alive… You three are...”

 

Arthur did not know how to take those words. Not after all the times he screamed at himself for that damn cave, not after seeing Lewis again.

Mr. E. sighed and crossed his arms. He noticed well, how Arthur felt guilt, how Vivi was trying to think of an excuse of her delay, of how Duet simply stared. Of how the couple was looking at the vampire with hope, even if with worry and apprehension.

None of the three knew how to tell them that Lewis would come. He would come back, indeed. But armed, and not alone. Not without menace.

The cries of relief lasted for too much time to bear.


	60. Eye of the storm

The stony walls always were silent, as death itself.

Not today.

Not even here, in the most deep corridors, near the dungeons, where the criminals and beasts were locked away from the rest. One could hear it. The echoes of hurried steps, the worried calls, the sound of metal and armors being worn. The voices before the bloodshed, full of fear.

All tried to ignore it, to not hear their own dread.

Golden eyes stared at his claw, he outstretched his nailed fingers, to tense them after. His hand was covered by a gauntlet, he was wearing a light armor.

He stopped making sure all was tied up when her voice echoed at last.

  


“Will you be alright?”

  


Her voice, it was always cheerful, even when things could turn for the worst. But not today.

Arthur took a deep breath. He turned around in the room, to face her, to share her worried glance.

  


“Well...” He laughed tiredly. Both stared at the banner laying on a nearby table. “As long as I wear that, I should be. I trust they keep their word. I'm more worried about you both, to be honest.”

  


He was still trying to come to terms, to the fact he was left free to roam, at last. He was not in that cell, but in a chamber with weapons, near the soldiers' wing. Now, when everyone could hear the sound of their doom. Soldiers ran, in the corridors of Tome tomb, the commoners hid, in the most deep areas, to be safe when the true chaos came.

Vivi looked to the ceiling of the small room, with a deep frown. She whispered, with dread, able to hear the steps in the multiple floors above.

  


“I'm just glad they listened. We just have to… Go through this, and we'll be fine.”

  


“If we are lucky.” He grabbed the banner with that skull, and he threw it over his shoulder, to hide his stump. “We can't know if this is going to work. We need luck.”

  


Vivi was worried. But she was hopeful. She neared the blond and gave him a very serious glance, one he returned, more firmly.

  


“Remember, keep yourself far from the other vampires. I don't want them to mistake you for an enemy.”

  


Arthur huffed and gave her a rise of eyebrow.

  


“While you get all the glory, right? I want to do something too, you know.”

  


“You did already, Art. You did your part.” She gave him a playful nudge of fist, with a shake of head. “Just keep yourself safe now. If you must, make sure people are not attacked.”

  


Arthur opened his mouth to retort, but he shut up. Both looked at the door, hearing the unmistakable sound of an official yelling, to the troops that still roamed.

  


“All, towards the bridges! They are too close already!”

  


Hurried steps echoed, the sound of metal rumbling.

Both blond and bluenette exchanged looks. She was the first to say anything.

Vivi's eyes trailed his golden ones, carefully, noting how he had barely slept.

  


“You sure you don't need to?”

  


Arthur sighed tiredly, again. She had always tried to offer it, since they came here.

  


“No, Viv. I don't. I'm sure.”

  


He would never feed from her blood.

Vivi worried, given that they had been here for many days. The flasks they carried with them had only been enough for the travel. He was himself, but he was surely hungry. Not enough time to lose it, but enough to not be fine.

Now, a battle was to ensue.

  


“Too much time. You are weaker without blood. Will you really go ahead like that?”

  


Arthur gave a sarcastic and smug smile.

  


“You could ask the same to Lewis. He's out there.”

  


Vivi shut up at last.

Her eyes looked down at her feet, both knowing well that Lewis was outside, and surely ready to raise his sword. Both knew he surely had not taken blood either, not since leaving his castle.

Arthur tightened the banner onto his shoulder, and finally left out the room, to head for the darkest corridors.

  


“Be safe out there, Viv. Don't be too rough with him, alright?”

  


“Right...”

  


Blue and golden eyes finally stopped seeing each other.

She stood there in the room, surrounded by weapons and armors.

It took her a long while to take hers, and step outside. She headed in a different direction than him. She went up, towards the outside, towards those bridges.

She soon saw the glint of flames, outside in the fields. The fire surrounded the river, to be a second wall. She saw all the rebels, gathered, in front of the three bridges and fire they lit up, blocking any access.

Ahead, a horde of vampires, banners, an unending army.

She stood firm on one bridge, knowing she would soon face those creatures.

And him.

Lewis was there.

Magenta eyes glared, at the army of humans, standing in front of the flames, of the bridges. The light was almost blinding, from the sun rising tall over the huge structure of Tome tomb, it reflected over every armor, over every sharp weapon.

He knew she was there. It made his heart beat too fast, with dread.

Still, he stood, first in line between the immense gathering of clans she had summoned. Even Chloe was nearby, and of course, she was fidgeting nervously. She was not looking forward to this. Even she saw this as something wrong, even if she believed they were superior.

Their army was calm, for the most part. They were not attacking yet, just watching from the fields. They were much more in numbers, too many for the humans to handle.

There was no way they could lose.

One figure stood ahead of anybody else. Shiromori stood there, admiring the futile army the humans had formed, to shield their home.

She covered her smile with one claw, chuckling in amusement.

  


“I have to say, they really don't know the meaning of surrender.”

  


She leaned slowly, to look over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on Lewis, darkly. Her figure was shadowed, when she gave her back to the sun. Her voice made him shiver.

  


“So… Where is that opening you told me of, dear?”

  


Not only Vivi knew of that crack on one wall, behind the water of a river.

He knew. He had seen it himself, once human, once loyal.

The words left his mouth, they echoed darkly and surely through his helmet.

  


“Let me guide you.”

  


There was no doubt in his tone. He was willing to lead her inside, while all the rest battled that army of humans. The rebels had gathered almost all soldiers outside, to make front against the huge flood of vampires. While the clans struggled, he, her, his deadbeats and a few of her henchmen would cross the fire, from a side… And enter. They would weaken them from inside.

It would be a back stab.

Unexpected.

  



	61. Circle of fire

Sharp eyes glinted, a claw neared slowly a horn. The sun kept rising, to shine over the two sides of the same bloody coin. The light was yet another taunt by the vampires, while they dared attack in its presence, with all their elder, with no fledglings. The sound of a battle-horn echoed from the huge army of clans, and it traveled through the field that was between them and their reluctant prey.

The human soldiers were afraid, rightfully so, but they did not step back into Tome tomb. They stood their ground in front of the fire they lighted and the bridges, following their leader's command, the only way they could confront the beasts. They trembled and shivered, hearing that horn, which signaled the inevitable.

Indeed, the banners were lowered, weapons in the back lines unsheathed, and claws and fangs shown in hisses.

Even the ones underground heard the sound of that army, the sounds of growls, of weaponry, of the seconds before blood was spilled. A couple exchanged worried glances in a small room, while they hugged three girls, who still wondered why they had to leave the upper grounds to hide.

Blue eyes narrowed, she took a step back onto one bridge hidden behind the fire, but the blue glow was there in her hands. Golden eyes glinted in the shadows, while he roamed hidden in the deepest corridors, near the ones afraid of his kind. Magenta eyes pierced the group of rebels coldly, sharply, below a dark armor able to crush their struggles.

The sound of the horn faded.

And so, she took a first step forward. One of her feet moved, it did slowly, below her long white and red dress, which she wore even in battle. Her foot brushed the grass, with no hurry, and while she took her time, the rest of her kind lunged all around her.

A smile grew wide on her lips, seeing the vampires of other clans run, attack, hurry to meet the line of humans waiting ahead. Her eyes barely saw those humans, but the huge walls of fire they had lighted, around the bigger ones of stone, behind a long river.

Fire, water and stone. Some things that would be able to hinder her. They were barriers, much more resistant than the flesh of those lesser beings.

Now, she would have lunged herself at that excuse of army in front of those bridges. She would have made them kneel and bleed, to be able to step inside, and enslave any smart one left. She would have faced a long battle, which was impossible to lose. They couldn't, not without a single cloud in the sky, blue and bright. Not with their numbers, all the clans of this land gathered.

Not with him at her side.

Shiromori smiled, because she could hear the strong and decisive steps behind hers. The sound of that huge armor, the sound of a claw tightening around a sword. The sound of many more steps keeping close behind.

She leaned slightly, and smiled more, for she saw magenta eyes, yellow ones. All awaited her command. Lewis' whole clan, not lunging at the humans, but waiting for another kind of plan.

Lewis knew well how to end things quickly and with efficiency. And that was not all he had.

He had her blood, maybe more powerful.

Shiromori did not feel anger when his sired stepped around her, to lead instead of her. But not all clans, only his own and a few of hers, weaker but as loyal. His deadbeats followed him, between the chaos of other vampires running ahead. They moved sideways, in another direction.

The humans were too near the three bridges to halt them or really notice them. They went along the oval form of Tome tomb, to near the fire and the river, where no one could enter.

That was before.

The two lords stood in front of the wall of fire. They looked down and up at it, tall and blazing. They could smell the scent of oil, mixing in their nostrils with the blood that was already spilling not so far away.

This, was a barrier that any vampire would flee from. Something dangerous, something that gave humans hope.

Not anymore.

Lewis was the first to jump.

He leaped, his arms outstretched forward, and as they touched the fire, he made a dash sideways with them, his claws slashed the flames. In the air, he broke the line of fire, and he brushed it with all his body, not feeling anything but warmth.

He landed strongly onto one knee, at the other side. He moved his head to look back, and he saw his deadbeats lean. In just a minute, he and thirty of his had leaped gracefully, completely unscathed by the weakness they should feel like any other. He did not feel a thing, not even if he were to stand in the middle of it. It would take too much time for him to hurt. His deadbeats felt it like any human, they could die, but they wore clothes that could not light, and they were not like any other vampire.

Shiromori could not hurt by its warmth, but she did fear fire like any living creature. He was more strong than her in that sense, he had erased a danger anyone would avoid for themselves.

Lewis did not miss that in her gaze, small envy. She felt proud and envious at the same time. But she said nothing. She only waited, for him to do his part.

The deadbeats moved fast, knowing they needed to be. The battle was raging on, and even some of the vampires were dying. The humans were struggling fiercely. The fire was impossible to extinguish from the side they came from. But another thing, which could harm them, was at hand.

Lewis stood tall while his troops took buckets, which they had carried easily, given they had not faced humans yet. They took water, without touching it. He did not miss her content expression while the fire died, below the substance they avoided.

Water, from the river that the humans considered a blessing, that surrounded the grounds of the tomb.

With the wall of fire gone, she stepped slowly ahead, with her men. Her fledglings were strong, they were as proud as her, even if they were sired by her first gifted. They had her blood, faint, but there.

Shiromori gave a grateful nod to his most strong creation, and then she glared at the river.

Again, another barrier.

Any human could step carefully from rock to rock, rocks that were aligned, to reach the other side. But those were slightly submerged, wet, and small. Not suited for a group of armed vampires, at all.

They knew that.

Lewis took a deep breath, seeing her soldiers move. They had been near Tome tomb for enough time to think of this. They had enough time to erase some woods nearby.

Her vampires carried some big wooden planks, heavy and long. I took five of them to carry one plank, and there were five.

They let them go on top of those small rocks, heavily and loudly. They wavered and trembled, but they stayed put above water. One plank at a time.

In a matter of minutes, a bridge was made.

To any human, this would not be a concern. Any would think they would cross the river, only to find thick huge stony walls.

There was that crack.

Lewis did not flinch when a yell of alarm echoed from the field they had avoided. He ignored whatever the humans yelled. He knew they were seen, he knew they would now send men to halt them inside. But he was sure of himself. He was determined to reach the core of this place, and claim it for himself. There was nothing the human soldiers could do to stop them from going inside and end this. Not when they had placed most of them outside, they could not just retreat back into the tunnels, not with the other clans at their faces.

This was how it had to be. No other way.

He brushed the small hole with a claw. His nails brushed the ancient stone. His eyes trailed the crack, big enough for them to crouch and enter. His cold expression was muffled for a moment, his vision tangled with another one for a second, his mind remembered a time when he got out from this very crack, in the nights, to roam the outside, with other two.

 

“Go ahead.” He got out of his thoughts, because she stepped at his side, with a suggestive but firm glance. “I'll let you be the first to enter, to take the glory. Or… Do you have doubts?”

 

There it was. Her eyes were piercing, accusing. He could see her disapproval for his past humanity.

He glared down at her, something that could not be seen with his skull helmet.

 

“I left my doubts behind. I'm sure of this.”

 

He had to do this.

He moved in like a shadow, like something that any child would fear in the night. She followed right behind, more slowly and cautiously.

Lewis traced the small tunnel with his gaze. With every step, with every second, he remembered other times, more simple, more cherished. Yet he did not halt, he even hurried, with a deep growled breath.

In no time, the tunnel widened, becoming a corridor, where they could have space. They all stood in the dark, they all took deep breaths. They could smell prey and hear heartbeats. But it was faint. This corridor was in the upper floors, far from the center of the structure.

Shiromori spoke, with a condescending tone, she looked at some of her men, harshly.

 

“Go, seek the stables where the cattle hides.”

 

Lewis averted his gaze when some of her troops moved away towards another direction. They ran through the dark, following the scent of humans, far from the most important areas of this place.

She did not mean only the human leaders when she said they would strike in the heart of their rebellion.

He did nothing against her order, he did not halt those vampires that parted to hunt and kill civilians. He just watched as she faced him, with a look more bloodthirsty in her gaze, even if she still smiled.

 

“Lead me to the council's chamber. I desire to write my rule in their books, with blood.”

 

He wasn't able to say anything. Nothing.

He just bowed his head in submission, and pointed ahead, at the dark of the corridor. The sharp eyes of his deadbeats glinted.

It would take them a while to reach that room. And he already could hear the hurried steps of human soldiers, who he would have to take down in their way.

 

* * *

 

 

His figure hid between shadows.

His breath was fast, nervous. He could not keep his anxiousness inside. It was obvious, all over him. In expression, demeanor and stance.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment. And tried to focus, on anything. Not all at once.

Not on the heartbeats he could sense nearby, all beating fast with fear. Not on the steps he could hear, approaching. Not on the few rebels that guarded the commoners hiding.

He was thinking too much. On the fact he was near humans that would see him the same as the beast that were nearing, on the fact that he was going to shield them, against his own kind.

He still was wondering if the human soldiers would keep their word and not stab him in the chaos of the fight, seeing him as nothing more than another vampire.

He could not know what would happen.

But this, was better than being outside right now. There, it would be more difficult to see him with this banner. He would be struck with no doubt.

Here… Only a few vampires would attack. He knew it would happen.

The blond finally leaned. He left behind his human thoughts. He welcomed his instincts, he became another shadow. He glared at the multiple dark corridors ahead, his fangs showed when he let out a breath. Only he heard the sneaky steps of those bastards, nearing fast even if silently.

He saw the first shadow, nearing an unsuspecting guard, who was standing near doors leading to the rooms, where everyone that wasn't a soldier hid. He saw two claws looming over the human, ready to sink and silence.

Arthur moved his sword first.

At last, the guards saw they were finally were being attacked, when the blond dashed and sliced the first vampire that dared near. The vampires realized that their surprise was off, they did not expect one of their kind to shield a human, one they had not heard, because he was waiting quietly.

Arthur panted and stepped backwards, like the soldier he protected did. The vampire he slashed at moved away too, holding his wrists painfully.

Even him felt a shiver on his skin when the vampires hissed in the dark, nearing like wolfs. His golden eyes filled with nervousness, because he could sense and see they were not ones to mess with. He could see the white and red robes, their sharp inhuman nails, he could feel their blood, that came from her.

And…

He looked sideways. He trembled, because he was standing near the human soldiers, who he had not dared to wait by. They had reacted to the noise, and all had gathered to fight. Not many, but enough for these vampires. He stood frozen for a second, because they glared at him, weapons in hand. He could see the hate, the weariness.

The thought of them stabbing him crossed his mind, and theirs. But in the end, their eyes glared at the banner he wore, and they seemed to think better. Arthur relaxed slightly, because they did not push him away, but stood near him, to fight with his aid.

Neither liked it, but it was needed.

He took a trembling breath, and raised his sword again in his hand, towards those beasts.

He could see them lean, ready to lunge. Not only at them, but him. Like if he were worse than a human, he could see the despise in their sharp red eyes. They only saw a vampire, shielding what was to be theirs.

He too felt fear.

 

* * *

 

His claw moved once more.

He let a loud fierce roar, just when the rough handle of his sword collided with the face of a soldier. His other claw moved sideways, and he punched to the ground yet another rebel that dared near him, to halt him. One by one, all fell to the ground, unmoving at his feet.

Lewis was huffing and advancing fiercely, not halting at all. He was the first to step into narrow and dark corridors, lighted by torches. He had lost count of how many rebels he took to the ground.

More than her or her men, that was for sure.

He and his deadbeats were leading the march towards the huge council chamber, facing any human that met them. She was behind, with hers, taking her sweet time, taking in the entertainment she found in this. A few humans laid dead at her feet, and most were left behind to bleed.

They were not halting. Not even for blood.

Lewis kicked and pushed onto a wall another rebel, making sure it stayed there, not bothering to answer the attack of spear it tried to land on him with his weapon. His magenta eyes moved side to side, looking for the best hallways to take, the ones that he had slightly forgotten in his absence.

He had been gone for a long time. But he still remembered. The disease could not steal that from him.

It was not long until he reached the huge corridor that led to those huge doors.

He halted at last.

There was no one in front of the doors. There was a thick silence, tense and dreadful. The doors were there, almost taunting.

Shiromori stepped calmly between his deadbeats, to stand at his side. She leaned her head at the doors, with honest interest.

He spoke at last, coldly.

 

“Behind those doors, hides the one that advices the rest. They will be waiting for sure, with their own group of guards, even if most are outside.” He looked down at her, with an inquisitive glance. “If you kill them, all will fall defeated. This can only end with blood. I'll follow you, step in, so this has a quick end. Be careful.”

 

She said nothing. She returned the cold look he was giving her.

For a minute, there was silence. For a whole minute, all other vampires around them felt the tension, the dread in the air. Two lords, gazing sharply at one another, the disease boiling deep in their veins, struggling for dominance near another strong willed one.

She finally looked away, and pierced those doors.

She moved forward, elegantly, as if she were to assist a coronation.

In a way, she was.

Her claws laid softly onto the wooden and iron doors. Even if she could slam them open, she pushed slowly, letting them creak.

Her figure and shadow loomed in the dark, brushing slowly the inside. Her eyes glinted, and her gaze fell onto the podium ahead. She paid no notice to the soldiers pointing at her with spears, but to the one sitting on a chair, gazing down at her.

She let go of the doors, to step in, not minding how the soldiers backed away from her, intimidated. All let her space to get into the center of the circular huge chamber.

 

“Only worms hide in the dark.” She leaned her head at Duet, who stared with no emotion at her laugh. “Are you less fearful with the time you have won with this useless struggle, human?”

 

Duet closed their eye. Only they sat in the room, other than the soldiers standing. All the rest of the council had not dared, knowing before hand of her plan.

 

“Beasts lunge at any chance. Humans think beforehand.”

 

All vampires had stepped in.

Shiromori blinked, not with bafflement, but with curiosity. She looked to a corner, and saw that in the shadows, a figure pulled a lever.

Lewis looked back, and frowned, because the doors creaked loudly. A huge metallic gate covered them from the inside, lowered, trapping them in with the humans. Only the fledglings of Shiromori hissed, while his deadbeats remained calm.

That was not all.

The figure that had pulled the lever moved. Magenta eyes glinted, for he recognized those blue eyes, when she lighted a torch. Vivi stood and neared, but not all the way.

Shirmori glared, for the girl let down the torch, and the ground was set aflame, in a huge circle around the vampires.

Vivi spoke, clenching the hand that glowed in blue.

 

“You may have reached this place, you wench...” Her blue eyes pierced her, with a sharp smile. “But you have only found your own tomb. We are not losing out freedom so easily.”

 

Vivi was standing inside the circle of fire, face to face with the vampires. Shiromori was glaring right at her, and her glowing hand. She could see defiance in the human, much more near than any other around them.

She could be trapped in this room, by fire and an iron gate. But she still had the upper claw.

She stepped closer to Vivi and loomed over her. Those blue eyes met with no fear her red ones.

 

“Brave words for a lesser being. What makes you think I will be the one to die here?”

 

Vivi did not answer with words.

Shiromori leaned to a side when Vivi slashed up with a dagger, which glowed in blue. Those red eyes narrowed, and her arm tensed, to dash.

Vivi expected her to claw down at her, and so, she got ready to dodge.

But it was not her who shiromori clawed at.

There was a loud thud. Vivi's eyes lost part of her firmness. Shiromori's claw had gone backwards. It was now firmly latched onto a sword, that had been coming down from her back.

The ancient vampire's smile did not falter, but her eyes filled with rage when she looked over her shoulder. Lewis trembled, while he still held the sword with which he had tried to backstab her. He felt the pure hate in her eyes, he felt fear when she whispered menacingly.

 

“Dear… Did you think I wouldn't see this coming?”

 

She always saw the weakness of his humanity.

Lewis gasped, for his sire crushed his sword right under her huge nails. He could only step aside as Vivi did, for the older vampire took a defensive stance, and took two weapons from under her robes. Two long whips, layered with thorns.

She pointed one each, at Lewis and Vivi, with a smug smile, while her vampires hissed at the deadbeats, who were into this.

She was not surprised when she saw yet another figure near from the shadows behind the fire.

 

“Did you all really think, that I forget easily my possible prey?” Mr. E. stood near Duet, glaring down at her, whip in hand. Shiromori laughed, and gave Lewis and Vivi a mocking grin. “Lewis, did you think I would not remember your glances at this human? Do you think that I see them all the same and render them useless in my mind, so foolishly? That I would not notice your reluctance? Do you think that having me cornered here makes any difference?”

 

Lewis readied his claws, he stood between his deadbeats, while Shiromori and hers stepped around them, in the circle of fire. He met his sire's eyes, with dread. She spoke, laying down the facts.

 

“No, child, it does not matter what you have planned to save this place. I'm still able to bring you down, no matter how much you humans struggle. You have been helpful, you have allowed me to reach this place easily, but you are human, Lewis. You don't know how disappointed I am. I hoped you would learn, I hoped you would rule with me. But you chose...” Vivi felt a shiver, pierced with a glance. “Her kind.”

 

Mr. E. had neared slowly, he struck the stony ground with his own whip, that he had learnt to use decades ago, thanks to her. He faced her at Vivi's side, prideful and fearless. He pierced her with all the hate he had swallowed, all his life.

 

“You were human once too. A shame you have twisted and rotten.”

 

“Oh, mutt, you truly will never understand. A true shame. None of you will.”

 

Lewis grew tired of her words. He had considered the possibility his attack would fail, since the very moment he agreed to this, in the dungeons of his castle, since the very moment he let Arthur and Vivi leave. The only thing that mattered, was that she was here, alone, without all the other clans, trapped.

He growled at her, and took her attention with his defiance, which hurt part of him inside.

 

“Enough of your games, Shiromori. You want me to learn, don't you?” He grinned darkly, something he had inherited from her. “Why, I have always admired how you killed your brothers and sisters, to claim dominance over all the rest… I really find it interesting. I wonder what would happen if I slay you here, with all those clans to hear at once, if I'm the next in line.”

 

She chuckled and waved a claw at him to come closer. For her, this was just a deadly game, that she was not scared to play.

This kind of dispute was not uncommon for vampires. A duel between lords for power was something that happened quite commonly. But a fight between two powerful and dominant ones, who could command all the rest, was something much more dreadful.

Lewis looked at Vivi, who nodded back at him, with that care and trust she always gave him. He could even see the respect in that old man, who hated his kind.

He could see his sire, plotting his death. He could see her, ready to kill.

He doubted for a moment.

It was not the fear for his life. It was the thought of losing, of being unable to take her place. Of leaving this world at her mercy, at her will. The thought of the death of all the ones he cared for, of many of both sides. The doom of the humans he once protected.

That fear, made him want to cower, disappear from her gaze. Hide in the dark, like a ghost. His disease flowed deep, screaming for him to run, from a being much more older, more feral, less human.

And yet… Part of him made his blood boil and his heart beat faster.

He growled, and lunged at her, claws bare. His deadbeats did so, at her sired, following his will.

Shiro just laughed, and blocked his first attack, while at the same time, she pushed off two humans that hated her with all their hearts. Her tall figure seemed to dance in the circle of fire, while three tried to cut her.

Duet watched, from behind the flames. Dreading the end of the game.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not many chapters left


	62. Fire burns all

This was bad.

Arthur panted, he held himself with the sword. He kept taking steps backwards, while three vampires neared him. He was outnumbered. A soldier laid dead nearby, the one who had been fighting with him, while the rest divided into other corridors they had to shield.

He huffed and growled tiredly, he was not having it easy to fight with only one arm. Not helping any that these bastards were strong.

He had known this would happen. He had predicted it with Lewis, a month ago, in that dungeon. He had left with the knowledge of their plan, of his role in it. Prepare Tome tomb for this siege, warn everybody, and manage to make them agree to not attack Lewis or his clan. He had to make them agree.

He managed, not without hearing the outrage of some rebels. But now came the moment of truth.

He had known that Shiromori would send vampires through other areas of the tomb, he knew that she would, and that Lewis would not be able to argue. She had to reach the council's room, where they could trap her.

Still, it was not easy. It was hard to fend them off, with most of their soldiers outside, preventing the bigger horde of coming in. He just prayed Lewis would hurry and manage to kill her, to be able to rule over the will of all others.

He let out a tired laugh, because his back collided with the door of a small chamber, one of the many where people hid. He had no space to back to, and the three bastards closed in slowly. He could feel the sound of the hearts inside, beating with fear, hearing the clawed steps outside, where he was.

He still rose his sword again.

It did little to halt the three.

 

“Um-ph!”

 

One slammed his weapon against his sword, in between. The force of the hit pushed him back, and with him against the door, he pushed it right open, even if it was locked.

He yelped and huffed as he hit the ground, and he did not miss how the people hiding inside gasped with shock and fear. Many families were sitting in the chamber, in between furniture and boxes, in the dark, waiting for the battle to end, or to be found by the beasts. All had hoped that door would not open, and with it doing so, Arthur felt the horror flowing in their veins.

He shook his head with a groan and stood up to one knee, with the help of his sword. He gave a quick glance behind him, and saw the humans cower, confused, by seeing him in, and not a rebel. He did not miss how most were just farmers or merchants, common people, or how they saw him as a beast, while holding some kids.

He had no time for their thoughts. He had no time to think of it. He was lucky they were not armed or prepared to fight. He had enough with the three vampires.

He stood again and blocked yet another hit, harshly, barely avoiding being stabbed. He panted and kept blocking their steps, because they were three, and able to attack the humans while he was busy. He was just at the door, managing to halt them one by one, not enough space for them to get in.

He managed to hold up for one minute.

No more.

He winced and gasped, because two attacked at once. One struck his sword, and the other pushed him back. Again, he was pushed. This time, without his weapon. His golden eyes widened as he landed on the ground, seeing his sword bounce, to then be kicked out in the corridor, out of reach. He sat there, cowering slightly, having nothing to fight, his nails not developed enough.

He could fight humans, but not his own kind barehanded.

He saw one raise a sword over him, looming with a smug fanged smile. He flinched and closed his eyes.

He heard a fierce thud. Yet he felt no pain.

He blinked, confused. He sat mouth agape, seeing a very tall woman at his side, holding her strong arm, after having thrown something very heavy onto one bastard. Indeed, the vampire was on the ground, below a broken box, that had been full of heavy metals and materials.

Arthur finally recognized the woman, after staring baffled for a few seconds.

 

“M-ms. Pepper?”

 

He knew the peppers would be around, hiding somewhere. But he really had no idea that they would be in this very same room he had chosen to defend randomly.

She glanced down at him, with that stern expression of hers. But there was no hate. She had seen him, and had been the first to stand up. She would have done so in any circumstance, but she did faster for him.

 

“Get up.”

 

“I- I-”

 

He had no choice in it. He yelped when she pulled him to his feet, and pushed him back gently. He blinked in bafflement when Mr. Pepper stepped around him, kitchen knife in hand. He was slightly nervous for the sweet smile he was wearing.

All vampires, including Arthur, were baffled by the couple. The peppers had waited in the room with their kids, as commanded by the officials, like any other civilian. But by seeing the door be opened, and seeing no one to defend them, they would not stand doing nothing.

Arthur did not care for the awkwardness of him cowering between other civilians, who looked at him with the same confusion and awkwardness. He stepped back, because Lewis' mother had grabbed another heavy box, and his father was tapping the knife on the palm of his free hand, both facing the two conscious and very nervous vampires.

Three girls watched mouth agape, as their parents warned at the things they told them about. Beings they said to be feral and strong.

 

“Touch any of them, leeches with legs...”

“And you will be gutted, burned and served to the animals in the woods.”

 

Arthur had no doubt where Lewis' got his rage.

 

* * *

 

 

The whips came down again.

Lewis snarled and raised one of his arms. Still, it did little to shield him from the hit, his black gauntlets were shattered and ripped by the thorns latched onto the whip. It left a gaping shredded hole in his armor, that reached his arm and made him bleed slightly.

Another one, added to the many slices he wore already.

That did not scare him tough.

His breath was now nothing but flaring snarls, because of his rage and tiredness. He moved his claws, grabbed his helmet, and then slammed it to the ground, in a moment when Shiromori did not lash at him.

He stood near the fire, panting. He bared his fangs in a huff, and glared with glinting and narrowed eyes. He pierced her with his glare, he tensed and leaned. He could see her ignoring him, for now, just giving him lashes from time to time. In favor of attacking Vivi, who was as fast, who did not stop sending slashes of dagger and waves of blue at her.

Not even Mr. E. was managing to do much, his own whip met air or ground, with every side step that the ancient vampire took.

Lewis roared, and lunged again, making sure to slam to the ground a henchmen that tried to jump at him. He leaned his shoulder to slam at her, and Shirmori leaned her head, to glare at him without turning.

Vivi flinched, because at the last second, Shiromori dodged and gave a long kick at Lewis. She saw him be pushed forward, and if she didn't know he would survive, she would have screamed, for he collided fiercely against the flames all around them.

He huffed on the ground, while Vivi yelled in anger. His magenta eyes blinked, dazed by the flames around him. Even he felt its warmth, and he knew that he should move. He growled, and stood to one foot.

He looked back to the center of the circle. Deadbeats and the few human soldiers were still struggling, against her men, who even if were less, were more fierce and old, more strong. Just like her. The battle had went on already for a long time, and she was not tiring, not like them. He, Mr. E., human and vampire blood, all over the ground. Vivi's too.

His eyes widened, horrified. He gasped breathlessly, because Shiromori finally took advantage of human tiredness. Vivi had been attacking more fiercely, with each second that went by. Her attacks just grew more desperate and angrier, more tiring. While Shiro just kept saving her efforts. And that, was something dreadful. Vivi yelled and rose her dagger, Shiro's eyes noticed how it tangled with a stronger blue fire. The girl stepped near the vampire, who let her. She tried to stab her downwards, seeing an opening, with her two whips along the ground. But just as she let the weapon downwards, Shiro moved with a speed only an insect could have.

Mr. E. and Lewis skipped a beat of heart, when one of those thorny whips tangled around Vivi's arm.

 

“Ah-h!”

 

She dropped the dagger, the whip's needles sunk into her flesh. And Shiromori made sure to make her bleed, whit a fast and strong pull, that ripped her arm, all along, leaving behind scars that would stay.

Mr. E. had been too busy with another vampire to stop that, something that would haunt him and maul his conscience. He took his foe to the ground, and got ready to run, terrified, seeing Shiro rise one of her whips again, to lash at her.

He was not the one to shield her in time.

Red eyes felt relief and anger at once. He snarled, seeing Lewis leap in between, arms outstretched to block any harm on her. The whip slashed at his chest, but the vampire still stood tall and unmoving. Vivi blinked behind him, still in pain.

Lewis was dazed for a moment, and when he opened his eyes, she saw his sire, there, moving her two whips for a double last slash.

He did not feel them.

The young vampire sighed in tiredness, for Shiro's head dashed in alarm. She hissed and jumped back, because a very angry mage began to throw small waves of magic at her, at her feet, coupled by lashes at her direction.

Lewis took that moment to look back at Vivi, to share a frown of worry. She whispered with a snarl.

 

“Lew… W-we are not getting anywhere like this. We are not cornering her, she just... Moves.”

 

He let out a dreadful exhale.

He had never seen his sire in battle. He thought he could handle her in duel, that he could have advantage, with her cornered with his deadbeats, with Vivi's help.

He thought wrong.

He had not predicted her feral moves, nor her speed. He had underestimated her. He was not able to take her down, not even with more numbers.

He-

He snapped out of it.

Both he and Vivi froze, deadly afraid. They both saw red, in the center of the flaming circle.

Mr. E. had managed to fend her off alone, for a while. He let out all the anger he had for his master, he growled at her, like a wolf. She just laughed with every attack, moving faster.

For her, it was only a game. And him, a dog she grew tired of.

As always, a human was prey. She had been faster to react, her senses were sharper, like her eyes. She had let him step closer, to then pull up two things from under her long sleeves. Red eyes opened wide, as they felt the sting of sharp edges on his neck.

Mr. E. stopped dead on his tracks, to look down slowly at his neck. She was laughing, while her arms outstretched, with two daggers, that seemed petals of flowers, curved. Those two weapons had been hidden, and now, they laid around his neck in an oval form, not leaving him any room to back away or close in.

If he did, it would slice him, and it would be a dead end.

She leaned her head at him, entertained.

 

“Can't run anymore, mutt.”

 

He stood there, frozen.

He looked sideways, in a slowed moment. He saw Lewis and Vivi, there, near, yet too far. Both had seen this, and had lunged to shield him. But both had encountered her vampires, who were not letting them reach him so easily. His red eyes narrowed, while he heard her poisonous whispers.

 

“I really hate losing something that belongs to me, my dear. You really did me wrong when you ran. I still remember how loyal you were once, how obedient and wise. I have always thought you had great potential to survive my bite, I could always see your strong will, to keep on.” She made him look back at her, with her offer. “You will not reach death from age, I assure you that. You rather refuse me now, and die like a dog, or embrace a new undead existence with me. You will die, literally or not. Choose.”

 

He lost himself in those red eyes of her, full of vile. She returned his gaze, with that mocking sweet smile of hers.

After a couple of seconds, which for them felt like an eternity, he finally chose.

Shiromori's eyes glinted, with wonder. He moved slightly between her daggers, to give her a look she had missed.

Fascination.

He moved his head up, to let her see his neck. His arms rose at his sides, hands open. She felt a shiver down her spine, at the sight of easy prey, the chance of finally making him see her views. He stayed put, while she slowly neared, one step closer, slow even if it was in just one second. Blue eyes filled with horror, seeing that beast get so close of her mentor.

Shiromori whispered, near his ear, while still holding him on place with those daggers.

 

“You won't regret it.”

 

He smiled, calmly. One of his hands moved up. She did not stop him of holding her cheek, in a hold that she saw as submissive and caring.

 

“I know.”

 

His eyes darkened, and she just had a split second to see it. Mr. E. slammed his hands onto her eyes, and made them glow in bright red. She screamed, and moved her daggers blindly. His red eyes filled with pain and shock, but the damage had already been done.

That magic was not deadly, far from it. It was similar to fire, but less harmful. To any vampire, it was just another weapon. From far, in waves, it was easy to fend off. But in close range…

Lewis and Vivi saw the blood fall down, too much. They saw Mr. E. falling to the ground, neck slit open. They saw him lay with a thud, and the life leave his eyes. There was a content smile on his face, and pride in his dead eyes.

The last thing he saw, was the shock and terror in blue eyes, standing near a vampire full of horror, who never stopped shielding her.

He would never regret this. Not when she could not see anymore.

Shiromori let out multiple huffed snarls. She began to step fiercely, backwards, still moving her daggers wildly. Her men stood fearful, seeing her eyes burned, something that would never had happened in any other way. She roared, blinded and pained.

 

**“You traitorous dog!”**

 

Lewis stared in a daze. He saw her take multiple steps. He saw her move too close to the fire. And he saw how she only realized she was that close when she almost brushed the flames with her feet.

She was unable to see anymore. Her red eyes were just patches of blood, still bleeding from that magic, that he had stabbed deep, in a move paid with his life.

Lewis felt his heart fasten, he looked down, and saw Vivi there, crying at the side of the body.

The tall vampire stood there, seeing. Why he had done that, he knew. There was trust in the expression of the mage. Those red eyes had looked at him while threatened with daggers. He had weighted his options, and in the end, he decided to trust. In him, to end her. He trusted he would use the weakness he inflicted on her. He saw him as needed, the only one that could help both sides once this was over. The only one who could stop all this madness, and keep her safe.

Vivi cried silently, shielded by some deadbeats. Lewis bowed his head darkly, and began to step slowly, creeping. His armor made no noise while he moved, he was a huge shadow.

Shiromori was taking deep breaths of air, to try and feel where everybody was. But there was too much blood for her to trace where Lewis stood. All scents mixed, confusing and misleading. She whipped one of her whips forward, but she only heard the cry of one of hers, that she mistook for his most powerful sired.

The deadbeats finally had room and space to move, because Lewis was taking his sweet time erasing her support. He stepped strongly and with no hurry, stabbing each bastard with his claws. He neared each one of them, dodging her blind lashes. Each fell to the ground, ones cut, ones even had his throat ripped open by fangs, others had their neck broken by huge strong claws. Shiromori could not attack to prevent their deaths, she could not see.

She was alone, but still alive.

Vivi glared at her direction. She sat there, seeing how the deadbeats and the few remaining humans surrounded her, making her back face a wall, and fire. No one could near her, not with the fierce and fast lashes she was giving.

 

“Keep you distance, maggots!”

 

Lewis could see her panic.

She was in a dark room, lighted by fire, surrounded by foes, alone. And stolen from her most valuable weapon, her sight. She had always loved to see everyone at her feet.

He neared her slowly, claws ready. He stood tall, and whispered at her, darkly and slowly.

 

“Not so high and mighty now, are we my lord?”

 

She grinned angrily at him, hearing his voice. She pointed a whip, warning and intimidating all others.

 

“I can still rip you apart, child.” She taunted him, arrogant. “Dare use you claws against mine, dare try to sink your fangs, while mine hurt more! I can still show you I'm stronger, bare handed if needed! You can't hurt me, I can still feel your moves, my own blood!”

 

She could smell him now, close. He was still bleeding. She could see without eyes.

Lewis let out a long sigh, and took yet another step.

 

“You may have all those things. Strength, endurance, speed. It's true you would be able to stab me more, it's certain you would resist more wounds. I am unable to hurt you more than you can hurt me...” Shiromori smiled. But she blinked blindly when she heard a fast dash. “But I have something that you DON'T.”

 

She moved her daggers, because he lunged forward at her.

He huffed, feeling those weapons stab his shoulders, something he could have dodged. But he didn't. Her expression showed surprise when his claws slammed on her wrists. She lost a little of her balance when he pushed her, towards the wall. He received a wound, just to be able to hold her. And that, left him unable to attack her, to harm her, while keeping her unmoving. But at the same time… It helped him.

He grinned angrily, because she hissed. She was now sliding onto the flames, slowly, with his push. She began to try and push him back, kicking and struggling under his grip.

Vivi frowned, because she saw that she was managing to keep herself on foot, and even winning ground.

Lewis huffed and growled, using all his force. His deadbeats could only watch, unable to close in with him giving them his back, too close to the fire. They knew too that if they helped more, other clans would not see this as a fair overthrowing of power.

It had to be him who did the kill.

But… Any vampire saw humans as weaklings. And one killing such an ancient lord, would be shameful on said vampire, deeming it unworthy of rule.

Lewis gasped, because a wave of blue dashed near him. He flinched, rightfully scared of magic. But he was baffled, because it only brushed him, only giving a warm feel. He reacted, because that magic struck Shiromori's feet, and made her back away, under the pain and pressure of his push.

Lewis smiled slightly, seeing Vivi there, hands clenched, angered and fierce. He pushed more insistently, while she kept sending waves at the ancient vampire's feet, who could do nothing to block it but retreat.

She finally was pinned onto a stony wall.

Lewis hissed, because he was standing in the middle of a flaming blaze, that engulfed him all over. Even he felt the sting. But he did not let go and move away. He keep himself still like a statue, his claws locked themselves closed, around her flesh. Shiromori began to screech, feeling the burns of the flames like any human. She trashed and kicked, desperately trying to unlatch his grip. He flinched with every hit he received, her claws were held, but still able to scratch. He too felt the burns, because she held her for minutes. She was still alive, moving wildly, burnt alive.

He kept still, letting time go by. He just focused on not letting go, no matter how hard it was. Her efforts were decreasing, with every minute. Her hair was all gone, her robes only ashes along her black skin. Her face, resembled more a skull, with sharp fangs peeking in a fierce snarl.

He began to hurt for real, after fifteen minutes standing there. His armor was red, even melting slightly. And she was still alive. She still convulsed in his hold, her nails were bones that still dashed in flinches to stab.

He clenched his teeth, and held on, trying to endure the pain. More, and he would have the burns forever on his skin.

He would have burned, were not for something pulling at him. He yelped, feeling claws grab him from behind. He tripped slightly when the deadbeats hauled him out of the fire. His eyes widened, seeing that black burned corpse lunge forward, pushing itself off the wall. Her claws leaped for him, ready to claw his face off.

She would have reached him. Were not for a long spear lunging against its burned flesh.

Shiromori hit the wall again, stabbed right through by that spear, which glowed blue. The point sank into the wall, pinning her there to stay.

Lewis blinked hazily, seeing Vivi pant, still holding the spear in her hands, standing at the edge of the fire. She finally moved away, when the burned vampire stopped moving, after a last growled hiss. It stayed put, impaled by the weapon she grabbed from a fallen soldier.

All stood silent, seeing the flames scorch what was left. The corpse hanged there, ominous. Duet closed their eye, finally taking a breath they had held.

It was done.

Blue and magenta eyes exchanged tired glances. She held her arm, while he took deep breaths to ignore his burns.

It took a while for the silence to be broken.

Lewis looked sideways. He gave a sad glance at the mage, with an unreadable look.

Vivi said nothing when he stood and moved gently away his worried deadbeats, to grab a sword. He neared the burnt corpse, with a dark and cold expression. He only had one thing in mind now, something he had to do to pay for his death.

No one stopped him from doing more damage.

 


	63. Follow his guidence

The echo of spears and clashing claws rumbled through the dark.

Firm steps, a cold gaze, deep breaths. He did not even look at the humans he went by. All who did not know cowered, and who knew, still were fearful. It was only for her presence that he marched through without struggle. The tunnels were finally less silent. With her death in the council room, Duet gave word. The soldiers remaining inside had managed to contain the few vampires loyal to her. He and his deadbeats did not find resistance, it only took a sharp glance, an unspoken deal.

He was allowed to go through, and end his part. There was something he had to do.

The disease was something that no one could explain in detail, it was a curse that came to be, like magic, hard to control, strange. It was something to accept within. Not even vampires could understand its ways and changes. But they could feel it all. They were creatures who could feel it pounding in their kind, like a huge web, a huge hierarchic system. Blood was always present, in veins, heart and mind.

Lewis took another deep breath, and then glared at the light he could see at the end of the tunnel. His heart was pounding, fiercely. All his mind was twisting inside out. He could still see those bloody eyes, he could hear her hisses and words. He could feel his heart, still mourning, regretting having let one man die, one who had always supported them, even if harshly. He could feel the pain in her, while she walked at his side, still trying to show coldness, both knowing it was not over. He could hear the lack of breath of one, when he crossed a tunnel. He felt those golden eyes on his neck, relieved and shocked, fixing on what he carried. Both followed him, one coldly, another with tiredness and conflict. He could feel his own blood, boiling after seeing hers fall, his instincts were trying to understand his new position in the line, establish his place.

He knew where he stood now, and he would make sure the disease did too.

It was time he took the throne.

Lewis neared the bridge from inside. He stepped fiercely, glaring, trying to show firmness and no doubt. He could hear the weapons clashing, in the field outside. He could see the flames, the wall of fire, only open at the bridge. All rebels were gathered outside, a huge number, but still less against the huge army of vampires that lashed to get in.

There was no way Tome tomb could outlast such an attack for more than a day, not by human will.

Lewis's eyes glinted, because he got outside. The light of the sun touched him at last, he finally left behind the darkness. But he did not halt.

A few archers were behind lines, shooting at the vampires ahead. They were the ones closest to the bridge, and so, they were startled by the fact a vampire emerged from behind them, from the very same bridge they were blocking. Lewis did not flinch when they turned and yelled, to point the arrows right at his chest. He felt his fangs sharpen, his muscles tense once more, he was still feeling the adrenaline after his fight. The humans could have triggered his anger easily.

Luckily, he was not alone.

Vivi stepped strongly at his side, red eyed, looking broken and utterly defeated in body. Yet her expression and demeanor was of someone who had not received a single wound, something she managed to pull off with her coldness. She walked in front of the tall vampire, and commanded the archers fiercely.

 

“Lower your weapons. Let him through.”

 

The rebels were rightfully confused, because not everyone had been informed of the plan building up between both sides. They would have refused, were not for the fact that a couple of high raked officials followed Vivi and the huge vampire, and they stated the same, commanded by Duet.

Arthur watched with a nervous glance how the rebels made a slight path for him to go ahead, towards the vampires. Vivi led him safely through the rebel's army, making sure no one dared stab him. All soldiers were shocked, told to stop fighting. Lewis reached the edge of their formation, after a few minutes. Humans were clashing against vampires, so focused in battle that no one took mind of them. Vivi finally stopped following, and only Arthur kept doing so. Lewis could see that he would not manage to be noticed between the chaos, while standing behind humans.

So he rose his voice, as feral and inhuman as possible.

 

“ **Step back and make way. NOW.”**

 

He pulled out something in him, that he did not know he could. He had always felt how he could command to his deadbeats, how loyal they were. He knew his sired were loyal out of respect, but he also knew they were by blood.

His voice echoed, and heard it was. Humans, vampires ahead, all halted in just a second as his voice rumbled, with the very same tone a king would have, with the very same effect. The clans finally moved back, finally noticed him there.

The deadbeats moved the rebels back, efficiently, with no force but with hurry. In just a minute, the sides were divided, a few meters. The clans stared in disbelief at Lewis, who stood still, upright, prideful.

He thought he would be nervous in this moment. He thought he would have regrets and doubts. He thought he would quiver before these many clans if he dared.

He felt nothing but sureness and strength.

Chloe had been one of the lords closest to the humans. She had been trying to get over the archers, to reach the bridge where they hid.

She was one of the first lords to see Lewis step closer.

He was carrying something, hanging from his claw. He swung his arm, strongly, and he let that thing roll along the ground, to land at the feet of some vampires.

Sharp eyes stared wide at the burned head of Shiromori. Cut along the neck with a sword, so mangled it barely resembled her face, but a skull. They wouldn't be able to recognize her, if it wasn't for the smell of blood, a scent all recognized.

Chloe's wings visibly slumped and trembled, at the sight of a woman she had feared and had nightmares of, someone she had feared to enrage. Her head, there at her feet, dead.

Lewis clenched his fists, and proclaimed, facing them all.

 

“ **She is dead. All of you, leave.”**

 

One slender lord was the first to get out of trance. He and his clan glared at Lewis, furious, they bared their spiked arms, to hiss at him.

 

“You and your clan murdered her!”

 

Lewis was not intimidated by the small but sharp lord. He only snorted cynically and leaned to hiss back face to face, never showing doubt.

 

“ **I defeated her in fair duel. My deadbeats only fought her weaklings.”**

 

Lewis looked sideways, because another one backed him up, with a sarcastic tone.

 

“Heck, I wasn't there, and even I can smell that only he and some humans touched her.”

 

Lewis gave a faint small smile at Arthur, who was still staring awkwardly at Shiromori's head, still not used to his own blood and the feel it brought.

The lord that had dared accuse him snarled nervously, and took a step back from Lewis. The shame and thought of their queen dying by his own sired was enough, but worse was the idea of her dying by humans hands, something that would cost her pride.

Lewis took that doubt in his favor. He proclaimed, for every lord to hear, all who now stepped near to understand.

 

“You know what that means. I may have plotted against her life, I have done so. But it was fair, do not dare say you haven't seen it in you own lines. We fought, I lived, she died. I carry her blood, and no other lives with such a close relation. I have the right to take her place. And now… I want you all gone from here. There's no reason to kill all these humans, you would have less blood in the long run. Think.”

 

Chloe gave Lewis an incredulous look. She was not angry, but surprised. She and her clan were the only ones who did not hiss or bare their claws. The clans were not pleased with this, and none liked what he was saying.

 

“You could never be as high as her! You are barely a fledgling in our eyes!”

“You took profit from this siege, you disgusting traitor!”

“Be gone?! We have come here to take slaves and blood! We won't leave so easily!”

“The disease might be pounding for all to take its place, but we won't allow that!”

 

Lewis made a dash of head to glare at the one who said the last sentence. His magenta eyes seemed to burst aflame, while he whispered darkly.

 

“ **You won't allow it?”**

 

Chloe never saw a lord sweat so much. Lewis neared the one that dared say it, and said lord backed away with stutters, because Lewis loomed, menacingly, with a grin that showed his huge fangs. The tall young vampire laughed darkly, and outstretched his arms, claws open, to taunt.

 

“ **You are allowed to try. Fight me, you and I. Now.”**

 

He was not surprised to see the lord cower away back between the rest. It took a few laughs out of some fledglings, to see a lord fear like that. Deadbeats stood firm while Lewis walked slowly along their lines, boasting, yelling.

 

“ **Come on! Try! Take her place, mine! You have it easy! My deadbeats will take care of your men, while I claw you to pieces! Dare!”**

 

He stood there, waiting, looking at them, all in the eye.

Arthur was not surprised when all kept quiet, more scared than the humans that watched now from a distance.

Lewis grew tired of waiting. He lowered his arms, and growled deeply with a darkened look.

 

“No one?” He closed his eyes, with a lean of head. Then, he opened them, and dashed one arm forward, to point at them all harshly. “Fuck, then you better leave right now! Before I make you disappear by force!”

 

Anyone who disagreed was free to object. Any vampire could defy one of higher blood. It was law.

Though… if they did, they would have to face him.

No one wanted to, even if they wished to kill him. They could, many more in numbers. All the clans could easily massacre his deadbeats, they could kill him. Yet they couldn't. Even Chloe felt her curse inside, how it pulsed, before one that it now recognized as superior. She had always looked at Lewis as someone she could talk down to, but now she felt the strings, the invisible crown. It was a ghostly presence in the back of her mind, that told her to follow his will.

Arthur, who felt it too, was still amazed by how this disease could affect its victims. He stared while the vampires began to back away slowly, unable to say anything but small snarls or growls. The huge army began to move away, slowly, word and blood pounding like a domino with the will of every lord. All followed Lewis' word.

Chloe gathered her troops, and before leaving, gave Lewis a curious look, asking him to clear things later. The tall vampire only gave her a tired nod.

Both had not wanted to be here. Both knew that the blood thirst would kill too many.

Vivi finally left behind her cold and unemotional mask, because in minutes, the army that had threatened every free human left.

The three stood there, watching breathlessly. Trying to comprehend they had managed to pull off their ideas.

It was Vivi who broke the thick silence first.

Lewis felt a stab in his heart when she heard a sob. He turned to look back, and saw her there, sitting onto her knees, hands clutched together in front of her chest. She was sobbing loudly, and laughing at the same time.

Arthur saw Lewis dash, in just a second at her side. It was thanks to the deadbeats' presence around them that no rebel lashed at him. His big claws reached for her back and hands, and he held her tightly, whispering as quietly as he could, trying to comfort her.

 

“I-it's alright. It's over.”

 

Vivi mourned. She lifted her gaze slightly, and gave Lewis a shake of head and look that broke his heart into smaller pieces.

 

“A-at what cost? That disgusting rotten...”

 

Lewis just pulled her closer against his chest, he brushed her hair gently. He let her cry.

 

“Shh...”

 

Many were dead. Too many. They had avoided doom, but not bloodshed.

Arthur stepped closer, slowly. His golden eyes had seen Lewis and Vivi leave the floors near the council room.

He had not seen the mage with them.

 

“Where's...” Vivi bit his lip when the blond asked with a haunted look. “Where is Mr. E.?”

 

A look from those magenta eyes and a shake of head was enough.

The deadbeats managed to calm the situation around them for them to cry, until Duet arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

“Your demands are too high, vampire.”

 

Lewis narrowed his eyes at that member of the council. Arthur contained a sigh while the arguing kept going.

 

“You are not in place to complain here, human.” He waved a claw, tapping his foot to make a point. “Not because I can bring back those clans, but for the fact that I did more for your lives than you did, while hiding like a coward in locked chambers.”

 

That man finally shut up.

Duet was the only calm one in the room. This moment was unheard of. Lewis stood in the middle of the council room. Not chained, not wearing a muzzle to hide his fangs, still armed, and surrounded by his deadbeats, who did not bat an eye, for any possible attack.

The hate was still present. Many wished to burn him.

It wouldn't happen.

Duet tapped a finger on some documents, with a monotone tone.

 

“So, you demand we stop sending attacks to certain regions?”

 

“And ban those damn muzzles.”

 

Lewis gave a harsh look at Arthur, who had spoken out of turn. The blond only shrugged, as if saying it was an honest demand.

 

“What? They are fucking rough and unnecessary! I can't believe they tried to put them on us! Again!”

 

The tall vampire just rolled his eyes and kept dealing seriously with politics. He spoke with Duet, who was luckily used to Arthur's comments.

 

“I wish that you consider my land, and a few of other lords as potential allies, not enemies. I do not want your forces assaulting my rule.”

 

Duet looked around. The council was not pleased, far from it. Their eye closed, and the words flowed honestly.

 

“We can't promise that.” Lewis was tired, very tired of these words. “We will fight any kind of slavery and oppression. We will not tolerate any lord who steps on us.”

 

“On that, I agree.” Lewis looked down, conflicted. “In this region, there are many lands with slavery. I have seen. Now, I stand in a higher position. Me and some don't mistreat humans. If we collaborate, we could force those vampires to obey our will. Of course, it would take time, lots of it, and the knowledge that we can work together. If you don't give me your help, I won't be able to help you.”

 

Vivi was not in the room to back his demands. If she were, she would have easily spoken the demands.

The council argued for a while again.

They finally came down to an agreement, and luckily, it was not about burning them on a stake.

 

“You are allowed to leave freely. You may only return when called, and never inside these walls. Our meetings will be out in the fields, and we may send scouts to this castle of yours. Fail to attend, fail to protect those scouts in the way to your land, harm any human under our eyes… And you will lose our trust. You will be hunted down.”

 

Lewis bowed, considering that a start.

 

“You are quite welcome in my land, just don't bring any stakes.”

 

Lewis turned around, and began to leave the room. The deadbeats made sure that the guards escorting them kept their distance and their hate quiet. Arthur walked at his side, and as they left through the huge doors, he rose an eyebrow at Lewis.

 

“Good… But it could have been a little more taunting. You lacked the umph in that last sentence.”

 

Lewis smiled tiredly down at him, relaxing somewhat at last. Arthur always managed to be laid back in the worst times.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Dude, they will hunt you down? Like, we can HUNT humans for breakfast! You could have said the same! It's not like we saved their fucking lives, or we could screw with them or anything!”

 

“I can't sound menacing, Arthur. I have to prove I am more than a vampire. That they can overlook my blood.”

 

“...You can be scary… And then you decide to be all soft and well mannered. A little anger would have not hurt, I mean, they are demanding us shit too. Too much.”

 

“One word. Politics.”

 

“I really did not sign for that shit when I got into the war.”

 

“Neither did I. I just grabbed a sword, and before I knew it I was a general.”

 

“Not long ago, I would have said that I shouldn't have been a strategist, but you gotta admit, other than that one time with that fucking cave, I have been quite good.”

 

“Quite.”

 

Lewis sighed, extremely relieved that the idea of luring her in, to make the humans see he was on their side worked.

Arthur blinked, because Lewis halted suddenly. He frowned when Lewis laid a claw on his shoulder, to ask with an unreadable look, gaze averted.

 

“Arthur, would you… check how Vivi's doing?” His magenta eyes were looking at one corridor, parting from the rest, into areas he once lived in. “I want to check out something, now, before I can't come back.”

 

Arthur knew in which direction he was looking. So he agreed, with no word. He knew what Lewis was going through, and he would try to help him, even if that meant leaving him alone for a while.

Magenta eyes filled with gratitude when Arthur returned him a small pat on the back and then walked away, not without a couple deadbeats to make sure no one attacked him with a stake.

Lewis took a deep breath, and then he commanded to his officials.

 

“Follow if you may, but keep your distance.”

 

They understood.

He began to move, firmly at first. He went through corridors with doors, that housed many soldiers. And once, one had belonged to him. He got closer, and with each step, he lost his determination and braveness. He halted in front of the door.

His claw moved up, but it loomed over it. He stood there, undecided. He could hear his own heart, and another. He could feel a human, one he knew.

Both knew this place was the only chamber where they could meet. Lewis was not allowed to roam areas were civilians roamed.

Coming here, was a choice. He could easily bolt away, leave. Disappear once more, with no word.

Both knew he wouldn't.

Lewis finally pushed the door open, gently, slowly.

He stared at his feet, only daring to look up when a few seconds went by. His magenta eyes met pink ones, who looked at him patiently, calmly.

Mr. Pepper sat silently on a chair, in the room Lewis had when he had lived here. He had waited, knowing that if his son dared see him, he would do so here. He was not stupid, and knew well what he was, something that didn't belong here.

Still, he showed no trace of hate when he finally saw him. Neither knew what to expect, or what they had expected. But certainly not this. Not a tense reunion, silent and dreadful, with no tears, no breakdowns.

The silence was too much to bear.

Mr. Pepper pulled away all the apprehension he had in, to finally speak.

 

“No need to stand there, son.”

 

Lewis felt part of him shiver with that one last word, said with no doubt.

Could he be considered so?

He pushed away those thoughts, because his father was pointing at a chair that was nearby, inviting him to sit.

He could feel the dread in his father. He could always smell fear. But the fear was not for what could he do, but what he did.

Lewis approached, so slowly he could have been a shadow following the sunset. He tried to not appear menacing, but his anxiousness did nothing to hide his vampiric features. He tried to speak, but no matter how he tried, his fangs showed clearly with each syllable he tried to let out.

 

“It's… Been a long time.”

 

“Too much indeed.” Mr. Pepper held his hands together, looking up at him intensely, with a frown. There was no smile. “I understand why though. You couldn't come back.”

 

Lewis' eyes narrowed, sadly and fearfully. He met his father's eyes, like if he were apologizing for the worst crime in existence.

 

“How much have they told you?”

 

“Enough.”

 

His father never raised his voice, not even when angered. So it was quite hard for him to tell what kind of emotion was there in that word.

Lewis looked at the man that had welcomed him, like his own. It was hard to keep hoping things were the same, when he had doubts of how things would go.

 

“I know… That you don't like this.”

 

“Not one bit, Lewis. I can't deny it.” Mr. Pepper's frown intensified, with more sadness. He looked to a side, trying to find words. “I thought you were dead. It was quite a relief and a stab to find out what truly happened. I would lie if I said I hoped that you wouldn't be this. I guess one can wish, and never see it be.”

 

Lewis hurt too much.

He only needed to know one more thing. He would have closure, just knowing his family was alright.

 

“How are the girls doing?”

 

He only needed to know, he only needed them to move on. Then he would too.

Mr. Pepper could see the body language of his son. He was tense, grasping his claws tightly onto his knees, never moving them, and he barely could look him in the eye, much less dare to speak loud and show his teeth. He knew what was the thinking, and he would have none of it.

 

“The girls? Why don't you ask them yourself?”

 

Lewis was startled slightly by that suggestion. So much that he almost said a word he had told himself to not voice.

 

“Fath-” He shook his head, and leaned slightly closer. “I can't go see them. I can't do that. I am not allowed near that plaza, and I won't be able to come back, god knows for how long. I don't want them to know I'm alive just to...”

 

Lewis grimaced, having a sudden thought. He asked, dreadfully.

 

“Y-you haven't told them, right?”

 

Mr. Pepper smiled at last. He chuckled, tiredly.

 

“I haven't. But you are dreaming if you think it will be like that for long. You know your sisters. They never stop. If I have found out of your plan thanks to Vivi and Arthur, they will too.”

 

Lewis kept quiet for a whole minute.

Mr. Pepper had a glint in his eyes. He kept speaking, as if he were not in front of a vampire, as if he were only chatting.

 

“You know how many times have I found them outside, roaming? You know how that is forbidden, you know how many scoldings they get from the guards. But they just keep getting out through that crack. It reminds me of someone.”

 

Lewis' claws were tensing more and more, he was getting smaller and smaller on the chair. He could not avoid trembling with each calm word his father said.

 

“They hate living here, between these huge walls, buried under, unable to run in open space, unable to see the sun most of the days. It's for their safety, and I agree to that. But this, it really saddens me they can't roam freely.” Lewis skipped a heartbeat when the next words echoed. “You are a vampire, yet you see more the sun than us. Vivi and Arthur told me you have a castle.”

 

Lewis let out a small growl. It of course was not out of anger, but exasperation.

 

“What else did they tell you?”

 

“That it is a nice fortress to live in, and that it is safe for all. I'm sure of it, given that Arthur's eyebrows were not shaking… I don't think vampirism can change that, can it?”

 

Lewis stared at him, for a long while. His thoughts and heart were flowing too fast, too conflicted.

 

“You are saying...”

 

He hoped he wasn't trying to say what he thought he was trying to say. And at the same time he wished it was like that, with all his heart.

His father just stood, and looked down at him with a loving glance.

 

“Tell us when you leave. I'm not losing sight of one of my kids again.”

 

The tall vampire blinked, lost, when Mr. Pepper ruffled his hair, just like he did before all happened, to then leave as if nothing was said.

Lewis sat there, alone. He brushed his hair with a claw, gaze unfocused, unable to comprehend why they still cared, after what he became. Unable to face his inner screams and fears. Unable to take their love.

Why they all saw through him?

It was a mystery for him.

 

* * *

 

 

The wind flowed softly.

A long white coat flowed, hanging from a wooden cross, stabbed on the ground strongly, to stay there for years. The light was dim, even if the sun glowed, because the tall trees loomed, creating a comfortable shadow.

A girl sat in front of the cross, staring at the ground, at the earth besides a tall green tree. Two stood besides her, keeping silent.

Time went by, there was no one to disturb them, while they mourned.

She was the first to be able to speak, even with her slight broken voice.

 

“It feels weird to… Not have him watching nearby.”

 

Lewis closed his eyes, still guilty for his death. Arthur looked away with a frown, remembering well how the mage always kept an eye on them. Even if he had always roamed around Vivi more, he still watched for the three.

 

“I'm sure he will keep on watching, Viv. He's too stubborn to let death tell him what to do in afterlife, I bet.”

 

Arthur was not one that believed in much, but he knew well the pain she was feeling.

She chuckled a little. But her eyes still were empty.

 

“I'm sure.” She smiled back at them both, trying to joke. “Remember how we always left Tome tomb through that crack, and then he always found us? No matter where we went?”

 

They were young, and still angry for their discovery of the danger. They hated to hide.

Lewis stepped closer. He sat at her side, with a respectful look.

 

“And he always let us roam for a little while after finding us, he even stayed around. He used to love these forests.”

 

The fresh air, the sounds, the thought of freedom.

He may had been rough, he may have been blunt. But he was always there, he trained them, he taught them, and shielded them. To death.

The three sat there, contemplating. Wondering what to do now, with the path their mentor allowed them to take.

Lewis was the last to leave, with a shared sad glance with Vivi. He was eternally grateful. He was sorry, mournful, dreadful. He got his trust, and he felt bound to keep it. He wished to do all he could, to shield her, and any human suffering.

There was still a lot to do and confront.

 


	64. When I'm with you

 

The torches lighted the pitch blackness of the night.

The sounds of sneaky steps echoed around, while stakes and sharp spears were held.

A group of rebels walked warily through the road, their eyes looking all around. Looking for something, something they knew was there.

They could feel it. Those sharp eyes, fixed on their necks while they roamed.

They knew where they were roaming. In unstable territory, still disputed between lands. Where anything could happen while laws were spoken between walls, and not established outside. Laws which still were not grounded and settled for all.

Here, they were prey. But hunters as well.

The lone group of vampires crouched in the dark, between bushes, gazing at the road they used to attack, to take from merchants or anyone crossing by. They had made quite a few assaults, and so had spread the rumor of them being here. They were not surprised to see those vampire hunters here, to hunt them.

Both sides were waiting to lash at each other, in the middle of the night.

Humans, hateful of their thirst. Vampires, hunting without the guidance of a lord. Both struggling to affirm their place in this world, in this uncontrolled area between territories.

It was not uncommon for fights and massacres to happen.

Tonight, the vampires hissed silently. They leaned, ready to pounce. They bared their claws, and readied their feet. Their young blood pounded, begging for more.

The humans heard them jump at them, the sound of leaves rustling. They saw their figures dash in the shadows, and those sharp eyes finally glint and reveal themselves in the dark.

One loner lunged at a rebel. It ran, ready to tackle it's defiant prey. Both got ready for their clash.

Neither touched the other.

Vampires and humans gasped and flinched away, because a strong noise echoed fast towards them. The vampire that had lunged first had to take a step back, quickly, because a huge sword swung in front of him, and before they knew it, a black steed stomped its hooves harshly in between them. They all looked up at the huge figure riding on it, who pierced down with his magenta eyes the lone vampire.

The humans were not grateful for this sudden interruption. They indeed were startled and confused by the huge vampire that rode on what seemed a war steed, with that big longsword. But they only saw one more vampire, out in the wild, in the night.

Lewis was not surprised to hear those spears moving close to him. He was facing the lone vampires, who were facing him nervously. And so, he couldn’t really face the rebels, and his horse was vulnerable to a hit.

He did not need to move or even pay mind to the humans. He did not need to fight them.

That was not his intention. And she knew it.

The humans had tried to stab Lewis with their spears, they did. But as soon as they showed that intention, something blue dashed their way.

The one that had dared had to drop his weapon, yelping and panicking. His hands burned, brushed by a blue wave, fast and precise. All the rest wiped their head to look behind them, and saw another figure. Or two.

There was another horse, a mare. Two were on it, a man and a woman. They shivered, because the bluenette was glaring holes grumpily through them, with a hand still glowing. They saw too the blond who sat behind her, and those sharp golden eyes that glinted. A vampire, with a crossbow held in his only hand, loaded and pointed. Strangely, said vampire was not pointing at them, but at the loners, at his own kind. It was the girl who still glared at them to warn of her magic.

She was the first to speak up.

 

“Drop your weapons.”

 

The rebels were not pleased with that order. Some were ready to object. Until they saw a symbol on her robes, below her long scarf. There was the mark of the rebels, slightly different, more detailed. Showing clearly what she was.

A general, of high rank.

Arthur was not surprised to see the humans slowly agree to her, not only for her rank. Clever enough to not anger her. They obeyed for the fact that Lewis had neared slowly the lone vampires, still on his huge steed. He towered over them, commanding as well.

 

“Don´t dare.”

 

The vampires could feel the blood of a vampire of high status. One of powerful blood, not only a lord. Still, they considered the idea of attacking him, being vampires who were abandoned by their sires. They did not see a lord with good eyes.

They would have, and Lewis would have brought them down. But all soon noticed another fact. There were many yellow eyes glinting, not so far away, watching. Unnoticed, until now.

Lewis was pleased when the vampires grew submissive, recognizing the danger, the possibility of him slaying them.

Arthur looked around him, with a lean of head. He let the crossbow lower subtly, seeing again how two sides easily stopped, with them between it all.

It was not the first time they arrived in time to stop an unnecessary fight.

Vivi and Lewis spoke at the same time, not together. Both spoke to their respective races, to command.

 

“Leave back to your camp. You had the right to seek these vampires, but I will take it from here. Inform Tome tomb of the situation of this area, say there are less loners for now.”

“You are to obey me. No question. You are to follow to my land, were you will stop roaming and hunting like beasts. I will give the blood you need, only if you behave. This unclaimed land is now below my protection, and I will make sure it is secured. I won´t allow senseless kills. Is that clear?”

 

All agreed reluctantly.

Lewis and Vivi exchanged satisfied glances, before speaking together.

 

“Move on.”

 

The deadbeats made sure no claw clashed with a single spear. The rebels were forced to leave, the vampires to be escorted back with Lewis.

The three sighed, and left more calmly. Together, always united to roam and prevent any damage. Always backing each other.

Things had gone by strangely. Time had passed, and the memory of the siege and her death was still fresh. The humans were still free, and most clans had suffered less deaths. Both sides were not happy about it, in a grim way.

Many rebels were not pleased, with the thought it was the will of a vampire what allowed their safety. They were not happy about being forced into alliance with a clan that now had power over others. The vampires hated that fact as well. Most clans saw Lewis as a nuisance, a nuisance they had to agree with. The tall and young vampire had soon begun to move the strings, he soon began to try to influence all clans into a more laid back treatment of any free human. He was also moving pieces slowly, chaining small moves, to coerce lords to stop mistreating slaves. Slavery was a problem still, and rebels still attacked from time to time, but improvements had been made.

Humans did not think it was enough, the vampires thought it was shameful and unnecessary. There were areas were death was common. Where both kinds still killed freely. Where his word still had to rise to be heard and obeyed.

Lewis had faced many assassins already, sent silently for his blood. Human and vampire alike. By greedy humans, by resentful lords that smiled at his face to curse him at his back. Non succeeded.

There was nothing the three would not do to achieve a sense of peace.

 

* * *

 

 

“Aren't you tired?”

 

“Are you?”

 

Vivi laughed, hearing Lewis answer her with another question.

She gave a long yawn and plopped down onto the huge table in the throne room, with a little smile.

 

“Not at all. But you vampires sleep too, Lewlew.”

 

He smiled back at her, he looked at her closed eyes. She seemed to be falling asleep, but he knew she was awake. Not like the blond who was snoring loudly, even if a rodent munched insistently on his black hair, while he tried to focus on his documents.

Lewis sighed and let down the bunch of papers he had been reading, knowing he had to take a break, from all the reports of the lands, of his new found influence on them.

Shiromori had liked to let things flow freely, like a river, but tainted in red from death. But he, he could not stay doing nothing and watch. He acted, every time he could, to pull humans and vampires alike into a truce. Rarely he managed, but he did achieve better rights for slaves in some lands, there were less battles in disputed territory.

Still, trouble was common, and he knew that ancient lords in other parts of the world were angry. Furious. He knew that war would come.

He got out of those thoughts, because small steps echoed nearby. He smiled, and forgot for a moment his worries. He always did, when he saw his family. He chuckled silently, seeing his three sisters, walking carelessly towards the table, holding three plates with pastries.

 

“Lewis, mom says you should stop reading.”

“Dad suggests you sleep, but he made this anyway.”

“Hey, if these two won't eat these two plates… Can we?”

 

Lewis looked sideways at Vivi and Arthur, he saw them begin to twitch. Both were waking up, at the smell of food. So Lewis just looked at the three, with a sheepish smile, which if even if it showed his fangs, it did not face the girls.

 

“Sorry, but I don't think they will leave anything behind… Go and say thanks for me, please, I have a lot of paperwork.”

 

His magenta eyes peeked, and indeed, Vivi had already ended four pastries. In no time. She looked more awake than ever. And if Arthur had not woken up, she would have taken his plate too, and claimed it had been Galahad.

The girls left with annoyed pouts and half muttered whispers. The three focused on the food, which two of them didn't need, but enjoyed all the same.

Arthur began to try to speak, with his mouth full.

 

“Dude, you are STILL reading?”

 

He had been asleep, and he was now seeing that Lewis had not stopped since he dozed off.

Lewis lowered one paper, while his other claw held a small pastry.

 

“Yes?… Not like you will!”

 

There were papers near Arthur's claw, but they were scattered and kind of useless now, below a hamster that made a bed of them.

 

“Hey… I DID read and help you with the work. I haven't slept for that long!”

 

“Two hours, Art. There's too much drool on the table. A good thing Lew keeps the place impeccable. And that we're used to your noisy snores.”

 

“Hey, at least I don't leave my room full of crap and smoke each time I work, you witch!”

 

“Excuse me, but you do too! You tried to transform your spare room in your chambers into a forge! You leave your tools and things EVERYWHERE! Even below Lewis' throne! How?!”

 

“Convenience! At least I don't have a secret pantry full of stolen food!”

 

Vivi gasped loudly and stood from her chair, to then slam her hands down and lean to glare at Arthur. Lewis was smart enough to hold a cup of tea up, without batting an eye for her slam.

 

“So it was you who stole my dinner?!”

 

Arthur crossed his only arm at her, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

“I may… I may not. Like you may have not stolen away my snacks.”

 

“You eat them, just because! And you don't need it!”

 

“A vampire can enjoy food too! You don't complain when Lewis eats!”

 

“Well, he at least cooks! You DON'T. You just eat whatever there is in the kitchen!”

 

“So do you, you hypocrite!”

 

“Don't call me an animal!”

 

“Hypocrite does not mean that, Viv.”

 

Lewis just kept reading with a smile, biting from time to time his food. He heard their rambles and yells, but paid little mind to it, hearing it almost every day.

He did notice something. A small shadow that loomed subtly, suddenly. His magenta eyes moved, to stop looking at the paper, and then look up, calmly.

He met those eyes, glinting below two black wings that were folding slowly. Chloe was looking with a curious expression into the throne room, sitting on the edge of the windows she always came from.

 

“How do you get used to this exactly?”

 

Lewis looked sideways. Somehow, Arthur was getting wrecked by simple balls of paper, ones Vivi was throwing across the room, fiercely, forcing him to hide behind the throne.

The tall vampire just shrugged.

 

“...It happens.”

 

Chloe stared at the two, who yelled nonsense and bickered in the throne room. She stared and stared, and still did not get how Lewis could have such an efficient kingdom with this happening in the room, which was supposed to be the core of his rule.

She did not get either how Vivi could easily boss around the two vampires. But that she did not say, being weary of the bluenette herself.

She shook her head in the end, and brushed it off. She bounced down the tall stony window and walked eagerly towards the table.

 

“Anyway, I know you have work and all… But I have news that you may want.”

 

Lewis rose an eyebrow at her, not needing to look up to her, even if he was sitting.

He always told Chloe to tell him anything of worry. And the older lord and friend had always kept her word, now very adamant of helping him establish his rule over all.

She always came to warn. Of angered clans, battles in far lands, unstable borders or commerce with slaves. All politics.

 

“What is it this time? Clans demanding blood for my demands? Angered and unruly humans seeing my help as a sign to upraise? More loners? Please, don't tell me it is just another lord yelling about me buying his slaves just to free them.”

 

“Mhhh…” She put her long sleeve onto her chin, and bit her lip with one fang. “None of that.”

 

He stared at her pokerfaced, because she was not getting to the point.

 

“So?… Chloe, I have work to do and you looking down at me so intently does not help me-”

 

“Well, you know, it could maybe be a mix of all that. You see, you really, really try to make some clans agree about letting their humans some slack. And since I began doing it, just because I agree somewhat with you, all followed like a chain, to show they obeyed the high boss, that being you. But of course, you know how they hate that they are seen badly if they don't mimic your ways, but they as well hate YOUR ways! So it's like a paradox. And in the end, there's something bound to happen. They get behind everyone's advice, and do as they please between closed walls.”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“So you are trying to say that…?”

 

“That certain lord promised you that he would stop slicing up humans in his dungeons. And clever Chloe here… Knows that is a dirty lie.”

 

Chloe liked to be everywhere, looking. She loved to know. And while visiting some clans, a winged old vampire like her could smell death, anywhere. There was no mistaking the blood coming from that lord's most dark chambers, the fear between the humans was too obvious to not smell.

Lewis frowned, seeing that his suggestions were being ignored. Again.

He could not really do much about it. They were free to not obey in their own lands.

But… If he were to take proof of his false promise… and showed it to others or blackmailed the honor of said lord… Surely, that would be something that would teach many to not lie at his face, and do as he says. All wanted his approval, just for Shiromori's blood.

Lewis stood, and gave Chloe a grateful glance.

 

“Thank you, Chloe.” He looked back at the throne, and saw Arthur and Vivi there, arguing. “Guys, we're leaving!”

 

Vivi and Arthur looked up, and Vivi stopped rubbing her knuckles along Arthur's hair while headlocked. He stopped trying to swat at her with his only claw. Both asked, baffled.

 

“ **What?”**

 

Lewis could see their confusion. Too many times had they left, wondering what they would deal with. So he explained, with a tired smirk.

 

“We have to investigate something… And I need you both.”

 

Vivi was instantly standing ready. Her blue eyes glinted, with an eager expression.

 

“Details, now!”

 

“Well, first I would say we should ready a cart with Arthur's mare. We should seem only commoners, because this time we should be unnoticed and-”

 

“On it!”

 

Lewis blinked, a flash of blue dashed out the room. Vivi ran, ready to prepare a cart.

Arthur stood there for a second. Just for a second.

 

“VIV!” Lewis stood pokerfaced while the blond rose a fist and chased angrily. “Do NOT touch my mare! I am the one who always should ready a cart with her! She needs care! You insensible glutton, you always tie too harshly the reigns!”

 

“It's just a horse! I will give it hay and it will be happy enough to get going!”

 

“You don't understand! She has feelings and you are an ungrateful heartless person! You must also groom the mane, give her treats, not only hay! What if the travel is too long?! She could tire if the weight is too heavy! And one has to make sure the horse is not nervous or anxious! She could feel fearful while traveling, and if she stops in the middle of nowhere you will have to apologize for not caring! And I will have to get down the cart, make sure she walks ahead and-!”

 

Lewis exchanged an unreadable glance with Chloe.

She just looked again at the window, and moved her sleeves awkwardly.

 

“Well, I’ll just leave you to it.” She jumped up, and left with a last comment. “Good luck gang!”

 

Her wings flapped in the sky, disappearing easily between clouds.

Lewis smiled with a shake of head. He took a deep breath, and then began to walk towards the courtyard. He let the sun brush him, cherishing it. He looked ahead, at all he gained and lost. All he had, with sweat, tears and blood.

It was a mystery how he ended up like this. A vampire, with power, but trouble in his claws. A lot of it. He would live for a long time, an undead one, and the danger would not stop surfacing. All around him, and between both kinds.

Luckily, he was not alone to face it.

Not at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just call that mare Vanessa...
> 
> Well! It is done! This "may" be the last MSA related thing I do, (heck, this was barely MSA, was it?), other than requests by users. (Unless the second video pops out and hooks me again). This was good practice.  
> What now? I will work on my own trilogy of books. I will show more of it in my Tumblr soon, if any of you are interested.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
